The Nematrix Hero of Meister and Devil aliens
by Artzilla406
Summary: a sound soul, dwells with in a sound mind, and a sound body. these words are spoken from death himself, now koan, the nemetrx hero of earth is now in death city, join him with the meisters and the devil Devilukean as they fight agents the creature who stray the path of humanity, kishin's. koan x heram with fem soul, death and black stars sister blue star and to love ru crossover.
1. Soul 1 soul

In an unknown building vilgax and his group are building something to take over bellwood, but he didn't know that two teen who's spying on him.

?: there they are, so what do you think we should do koan?

Koan: hmm, we should made dinner out of them.

?: minis that.

Koan: your no fun ben, but we should stop them but an element of surprises.

Ben: right.

Koan tapped his nemetrix and been engulf in red flash as has a white, black and red color scheme, has a black head which dons a white patch on each side of his head. Located on these, he has four red eyes, two on one side and two on the other. Has sharp teeth and the gums protrude in lower jaw. He has a row of red spikes running down his back, which also has a black stripe. has four legs and black feet, each ending in three red claws, and a tail with a red-marked tip. The nemetrix around his neck.

?: **Buglizard!** (whisper)

Ben slapped his omnitrirx as the green flash engulf him, he has green chains all over his front side which lead to his neck, waist, and center/chest. The spikes on his elbows have returned and his skin is now a greenish white. He also has two cuffs on each of his arms. The Omnitrix symbol is located at the center of his chains. His voice has returned to the faint and whispering kind.

?: **Ghostfreak!** (whisper as well)

Buglizard unleashed a smoke around the room.

Vilgax: what's going on?

Pcyphon: it's koan, he's here!

Vilgax: if he is here then tennyson is here too.

Ghostfreak: you got it squid head!

Then he got punch in the head then dr animo with his gorilla suit charge in then buglizard tackled him and throw him away as seven-seven, six-six and eighty-eight begin blasting buglizard, which he dodge each of them and make another gas then tackle and begin biting their arms. Ghostfreak then hit his omnitirx symbol again, he change into a fire humanoid with red rocks on his body and head, he has a fire on his surrounds his head and has the omnitrixon his chest

?: **HEARBLAST!** Alright vilgax, this time your going behind bars with your buddies.

Vilgax: well see.

as they charge throwing fist to each other as vilgax slam his fist down to create crumble the ground as heatblast dodge it and blasted fireball at him. buglizard then tail whipped turn to see pyschon keept blasting him as buglizard engulf himself of a red flash, he change into a black dog-like alien with fangs, sharp claws, sharp tail and has the nemetrix on his neck.

?: **DASHSLICER!**

he zoom in in speed and jump headbutt pyschon and see abledo who turn into heatblast fire fireball him at him

N. heatblast: hold still you ranch vermin!

Dashslicer: blast blast as munch as you can! You can't touch me, I'm stupendous!

As he claw him him many time and tail whipped his face sent him flying then he turn to vilgax got sent flying and next close to the machine as he have an idea.

Heatblast: is over vilgax!

Vilgax: if I can't have this planet then be gone with it!

Heatblast: and how you suppose you do that?

Vilgax: like this! (press the big red button)

machine: self-destruction enunciated, planet's destruction commencing.

Vilgax: if I'm going down I'm taking you with me tennyson!

Heatblast: I don't think so

as he begin fire the machine to melt it but it cause it to shaking as begin dancing eletricty around it.

Vilgax:(laugh) you fool, you can't stop this machine, it's connect to earth now.

Heatblast no!

Vilgax: yes!

Dashslicer: I don't think so , not let this planet to go kabloomy!

Heatblast: you got that right bro we can do it.

Dashslicer turn back to heatblast and narrow his eyes.

Heatblast: what's wrong koan?

dashslicer turn back to koan and smile while eye smile.

koan: thank to teach koan what is take and learn as a hero, but now I have to do like in the comic book or movie.

He slap heatblast's omnitirx symbol to turn back to ben.

Ben: what are you?

Koan: I'm going to do something completely insane!

He karate chop ben's neck to unconscious and throw him at the window and turn to the bomb.

Vilgax: you think you can stop this device?

Koan: koan don't think, koan know!

He then change into a giant grown bug then

He then change into a giant grown cockaroach with the nematrix on his necklace

?: **LIGHTSOUT!** Wait, I got something better!

He slap his neck again and four claws pop out and he change into a bigger one but its white with light blue wings and has wires on the back.

?: **ULTIMATE LIGHTSOUT!**

Then the wires connect to the machines to drain the power and breaking it to pieces, he turn to vilgax and they other as he trap them in an electric bubble.

Albedo: what the hell?!

Vilgax: what'd you doing?!

U. Lightouts: you said you take ben with him, but I'm his substitute, but this a little consider payback form back then what you, her and him did to my life(laugh crazy) see you in hell guys! and hope we have dinner together!

Vilgax: SENIARUYAMI!

 **BOOOM!**

As then ben begin to wake up and see the abandoned building is seem destroyed and gasp while eyes wide.

Ben: koan, you crazy idiot.

Then rook and max came into the scene and seen the now destroyed building and ben, then they know that happened.

Rook: ben, if koan is here he would do this. (smack his head with a fish)

Ben:(raised his eyebrow) where did you get that fish from?

Rook: koan gave it to me.

Max:(put his hand in ben's shoulder) ben I know it's a little hard to lose family but it's not to hard in remembering what there sacrifices are for, we can rest easy now that koan has taken vilgax away to save the universe.

Ben: yeah, I guess he did.

look up to the sky seeing an image of a happy koan.

ben's thought: rest in peace bro, we owe you for saving the world.

 **Meanwhile in a new world**

Koan: AAAAAHHHHH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAH! I AM FALLING!

Then he heard a voice in his head.

Joker: perhaps use something to land something soft.

And another voice sound that sound which is.

?: Before we go splat.

Koan: who are you?

?: smart koan remember?

Koan: oh, but I'll call you smarty.

Smarty: alright then , just hurry up before we both become paste.

Koan then pull out a marshmellow and an air pump.

Koan: I always wanted to sleep in a big soft pillow.

Then he start pumping air into the marshmellow and it grew bigger and bigger until it's big enough and he then sits on it as he laugh.

Joker: ha! It is soft as a pillow.

Koan: yeah (grab a piece and ate it) and delicious, can't believe we survive and so munch for having dinner.

Joker: if the bad guy don't ditch us to pay the food.

Smarty: should we check and see where we are, I doubted we're in Bellwood or any alien planet.

Koan: yeah now you mention it.

koan look around see is night time, some grim and dark building and then he look up at the moon, it has an eye, a long nose and its grinning.

Koan: we're not at home, and I can feel everything

joker: really?

Smarty: no what he means is that there is a lot of spiritle energy unknown to us.

Koan: what he said.

Joker: so what now?

Koan: scatter and find somewhere and get info about this world and stuff while if they had food.

Joker: your positive?

Koan: does anyone moons ever have face even like this? (pointed the moon)

Joker: good point, so what now?

Koan: scatter like a chicken on the loose and find the big cheese! To grill the answers.

Joker: yeah! that's sound brilliant.

Smarty: I have nothing to against it as long we know where we are.

Koan: yes! Tra la laaaaaaa!

He then jump to building as he turn his leg to a spring to hop around.

Koan: Boing! Boing! Boing!

Then landed down to a forest somewhere then spotted a purple cat with large yellow eyes, ears with pale bushy tips and a long curly tail. She wears a smaller version of her witch's hat and a collar with a round bauble that has three triangles etched into it to resemble a jack-o-lantern's face walking to some forest until she turn to koan.

Koan: oh a kitty (waving his hand) hi kitty, koan love your hat!

Kitty: aw thank you.

Koan: AH A TALKING CAT! I LOVE IT HERE ALREADY!

Kitty: um ok? (spotted his shirt) say, where did you get that shirt?

Koan: what shirt? My straitjacket?

Kitty: (surprise) straitjacket? You was in an asylum?

Koan:it's a…(look down a little)

kitty: I understand that you don't want to talk about it.

Koan: really?(smile)

Kitty: of course, oh how rude of me I didn't introduce myself.

Then she make a purple poof and she is now human form, she now has long purple hair with two curly ends on the sides, wearing her witch hat, black dress skirt, black legging with shoes, and has arm sleeves and she has big bust.

?: (cat smile) my name is blair that magic cat.

Koan: my name is koan seinaruyami, nice to meet you pretty lady! (his belly rumbles loud) do you have something to eat? me is hungry as a gopher!

Blair: (blush a little and giggles) silly boy, come with me, I'll feed you.

Koan: yay!

Koan then followed blair to her pumpkin house and they went in and grab a bite to eat.

Koan: thank you blairy.

Blair: my pleasure, I understand that your not from around here in death city.

Koan: death city?

Blair: yep.

Koan: I thought it was Halloween town but to tell you the truth, I'm from another world.

Blair: really?!

Koan: me no lair.

Blair: wow, I can't believe that you, a person that I just met is from another world, can you tell me what world did you come from?

Koan: I came from a world that aliens and humans co-exist my friend ben who have a device to turn into many aliens, he's been a hero when he's a 10.

Blair: 10?!

Koan: yep and then soon he continue and do best as a hero of facing so many dangeorus villians, monsters, aliens and criminals, and me was a hero too and partner to ben 10.

Blair: wow.

Koan: yeah wow.

Then blair spotted the nemetrix around koan's neck.

Blair: say koan, what is that? (point to the nematrix) it's that a dog collar ?

Koan: oh it's my nemetrix, it'll allow me to change into predator aliens.

Blair: cool, can you show me?

koan: sure (touch his nematrix) boop.

Then a red flash appeared and koan change into a white tiger with blue polkadots and red lines, has yellow hair and two tails.

?: **ELEKOMATA!**

Blair: (hugs his head) OH YOU ARE SO CUTE!

Elekomata: thank you(as she petted his ear as he purred)

Blair: your so adorable when you purr.

Elekomata: ok I answered your questions, I got some of my own.

Blair: as long as I can lay on your back then I'll answer anything.

Elekomata: ok (she then lay on his back) do you know where I am?

Blair: well your in a world where souls are power and creatures called kishins who eats human souls.

Joker: sound like if a subtitle person who stop them as they reap the evil soul since human can't see them.

Smarty: wrong show for that.

Elekomata: so how do the humans like defend themselves?

Blair: well, there is another thing in this world you must know, some humans can change into actual weapons, they reconfigure there body into a weapon that he or she is, and some of them can weals the weapons are called misters, they fight together as mister and weapon they protect each other and there is a few of them have a rare ability, some of them can actually see into peoples souls and see there energy.

Koan: that's awesome, are there other species then a kishin?

Blair: well yeah, there is demons, clowns, werewolfs, witch, sorcerers, fairys and bloodsuckers.

Elekomata: I see and anyone who's in charge and a place that.

Blair: well there is lord death and there is one place for meister and there weapon can be at.

Elekomata: what is it?

Blair: he call it Death Weapon Meister Academy or DWMA for short, it's stands against the forces of evil which plunge the world into chaos and drag humanity to the very depths of fear and madness.

Elekomata: death sound nice(his hearing heard a cry for help)

Blair: something wrong koany?

Elekomata: someone in trouble(turn to blair) dont worry blairy, koan be back as a flying hotdog!

Blair: okay koan, be safe.

Elekomata change back to koan.

Koan: alright, Have no fear! Koan is here! Tra la la la! (brake through the roof) I'll fix that later!

Koan is now jumping from house to house finding the scream, then he see a woman in front of a creature with claws and a mask with a long tough.

Joker: hey a clown

Smarty: that's jack the ripper

Koan: you read his mind?

Smarty: yep, which we senses two energy coming at him and might end him.

Koan: should we interfere?

Joker: nah let's sit down and enjoy the show, so we can get popcorn and soda with it.

Smarty: even thanks to blair info we can see if some meister and their partner does.

Koan: yeah let's enjoy the show! And maybe get a good scoop about it as well.

Then two individuals came from the top of the stares, the one of the right is a girl with pail blonde hair, green eyes wears a black coat jacket, red skirt and white and black shoes, and one on the left is another girl but she has short white hair and red eyes she wears a light gray headband, a yellow and black jacket with a yellow spot on the left, red shorts and long black sock along a yellow sneakers.

?: that man soul eater, his soul.

Soul: right maka there's no doubt about it that dudes soul is a kishin egg it's pure evil, he's not human anymore.

Maka: any soul who breaks the path of humanity becomes evil, runs the risk of transforming into a kishin, in the name of lord death this evil must be purge, let's collect the damage soul and end this.

Koan: hmm, kishin egg, any hunam dumb enough to join the evil side can change into a kishin.

Soul: just so we're clear maka, this guy turning himself into a weapon he's the same as me that way, course I look a lot cooler then my human for then he dose. (change her arm into a scythe blade that is red on the blade edge and black on the body) being a weapon isn't the problem here, the problem with this guy, is his soul!

The she completely change into a scythe with a red eye on the base and silver rod.

Maka: I know, (she done a few twirls with soul and put her on to her shoulder) you serial killer jack the ripper, your murdering days are over your soul is mine!

Then the kishin named jack roared and charge at maka and try to slash her.

Maka: weapon and meister two fighting as one, lets go soul eater.

Then they clash there blades at each other and dogging there attacks.

Koan: this is so far amazing.

Joker: yeah, this maka girl is badass!

Smarty: indeed and the other girl soul eater is interesting as well.

Koan: wonder what's a soul taste like?

Joker: maybe chicken.

Smarty: don't forget spicy or cold.

The two are still fighting with there blades and maka jump off jacks head making him off balance and he jump and maka jump up to him.

Maka this is ours now! (slash at jack) the 99th soul!

Then the kishin turn into a red ball with some rock on the sides, it floated down and maka with soul eater with her upper body out grab the soul and slurp her drool.

Soul: (eats the kishin's soul and puff out air) maka thank you for a great meal.

Koan: so they capture 99 soul huh?

Smarty: seem they work very hard.

Maka: we're almost there aren't we? Took us long enough but that was number 99 we have finally collected all the kishin souls we need.

Soul: only one think left now, I just got to eat a soul of a witch then I'll be lord deaths weapons, your looking at the next death scythe, I know if I wasn't cool enough already right?

Smarty: she needs to know that coolness isn't everything.

Joker: can we go yet?

Koan: not yet, look.

Maka: anyway we better report back to lord death and let him know. (run up to a window and breath it on the glass then write numbers down) just write in the death rooms number, 42-42-564 when you ever want him knock on deaths door.

Then the mirror change and to show a weird shaped shadow with a funny skull mask.

Maka: hello lord death are you there? Meister maka reporting.

Lord death: yeah yeah, hello meister maka how are you doing? How did it go?

Koan: it's like looking at a mirror oh wait it is (laugh) I like him he's stupendous and my king reaper but koan wonder do skeleton poop.

Joker: me too.

Smarty: a little TMI?

Koan: truck machine Icicle?

Smarty: never mind.

As koan jump down crawl to the top of the wall beneath maka and soul to listen to them and their conversation closey.

Joker: good thing we can crawl like spiders.

Koan: sure the web-head don't mind since he's not the only on.

Maka: I just collected the 99th kishin soul sir now we just need one witch soul left to collect and we'll be done.

Lord death: well done maka you're proving just as talent of a meister as your other was.

Maka chuckled nervelessly then a man with red hair wearing a black suit with a cross tie and a gray shirt.

?: hey soul eater, you better watch over my daughter.

Joker: talk about over protective father.

Smarty: We scenes he's a weapon too, a death scythe.

Koan: it seems my guess that maka is a half weapon as well.

?: if you do something horrible and wrong to my maka, if you lay a hand on her as a death scythe no, as a father I will freaking kill you! You got me you little squid head?

Soul: what are you smoking? See how cool I' am? you think I do something so bad flat chest? (point her thumb at her make maka gain a tick mark)

?: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?! ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME THAT MY MAKA IS NOT ATTRACTIVE!? WHY HAVEN'T YOU FIND A MAN FOR ONCE YOUR A WOMAN AREN'T YA?!

Soul: you konw your a little annoying.

koan then crawl down and duck down to still listen to them.

?: maka your dad loves you. (turn to her daughter)

Maka: (scoff turn her head away) don't wast your breath on me there is no way I'll consider you my father.

They make him turn white and sob to a corner.

Koan: oh harsh.

Lord death: enough of that let's seat the family feud aside for a moment, as you know of a meister and weapon pair collected 99 evil souls, souls that have straied and become kishin eggs and additionally a soul of one which soul then the weapon will obtain the qualifications necessary to become a death scythe one of my instruments, but it's that last soul is a bit tricky, you made it this far but you should know there are countless meisters who lost there lives when they challenge a witch, you need to be careful maka but if your lucky maybe the death scythe you'll be creating might be powerful as the one your mom created before.

Koan: hmm, these witch classes are powerful.

Smarty: indeed but not a match for us.

Joker: you got that right!

Maka: right.

Lord death: also please do be sure not to make a mistake, this last collection the witches soul is very important if you slip up all of the 99 kishin souls you two collected so far will be confiscated.

Maka: we understand sir.

Soul: yeah we'll make a clean job of it don't worry.

Lord Death: in that case all see you two later.

And when the image is fainted he can see koan behind maka and waving to him, as the image is blank maka and soul turn to see koan which surprise them.

Koan: Eh what's up doc? And seeyah later wally gators! (teleported)

Soul: maka? What was that?

Maka: I don't know.

 **Back at blairs house**

Blair was feeling edgy until koan appeared.

Koan: HONEY! I'M HOME!

Blair: oh thank goodness, are you ok?

Koan: yep, oh and I learn that witch class is powerful in this world but not from me.

Blair: are you sure?

Koan: I know your not one, you are a cat with magical powers are your still cute and a cool nekomata in my book.

Blair: nako...mata? I don't think we have one of those here.

Koan: it's like a half cat half human but a cat yōkai with supernatural abilities and sometime magic or etc.

Blair: oh! And thank you, say do you want to take a bath with me?

Koan:(eyes wide as his head turn red)B-BATH!

Blair: yep!

Koan: um, why?

Blair: (cat smile)because your cute and I won't do anything wrong~.

Koan:(laugh crazy) okay, as long you scrub me and I'll scrub you so I can be clean as a milkshake!

Blair: okay~!

Then they went to blairs bathroom and she strip her clothes and went into the tub.

Blair: (stretch) come on in koan the waters fine.

Koan then went in with only his towel and blair blush very hard seeing his muscles and she purrs.

Blairs thoughts: Mmm~, big hunk of meat~. I want him~.

He remove a towel and dive in.

Koan: alright blair, your turn to scrub me.

Blair: okay~.

Koan: you know what will be good while bathing? I feel like a song should be go to add the bubbly!

 **Play I've Got No Strings - Pinocchio - Disney**

Koan: I've got no strings to hold me down, to make me fret, of make me frown. I had stings, but now I'm free, there are no strings on me.

Koan: ~ I've got no strings to hold me down, to make me fret, of make me frown ~ . I had stings, but now I'm free, there are no strings on me ~ . Hi-ho the me-ri-o That's the only way to go , I want the world to know Nothing ever worries me. I've got no strings So I have fun I'm not tied up to anyone They've got strings, But you can see There are no strings on me ~!

Blair: wow, I didn't know you can sing

koan: I can do something else in the future chapters

Blair: well wanna here my singing?

Koan: sure do, I'm all ears kitty!

Blair: pum-pum-pum-pum-pum I always get what I want just give it to me, pum-pum-pum-pum I am a beauty beauty beautiful lady! But you know you know I got a secret yes I do, pumpkins pum-pum-pumpkin pum-pum-pumpkin, because that's my magic spell pum-pum-pumpkin, pum-pum-pumpkin yeah.

Koan: that's stupendous kitty!

Smarty: the girl have a thing for pumpkin.

Joker: yeah! And we're chilling in the tub, should've make a hot tub.

Smarty: as we can tell she have a thing for koan.

Blair: thank you, mind scrubbing me.

Koan: okie-dokie!

 **meanwhile with soul and maka**

The two are now standing in front of blairs house.

Maka: this must be the house where the witch blair lives.

Soul a pumpkin house? that's cool. It looks tasty but sneaking into a house isn't cool enough why now we just charge in there?

Maka: we cant she's different from the others we faced so far.

Soul: lets go! (charge in)

Maka: hey! Get back here!

 **Back with koan and blair**

Koan: hey blair, we're about to have company.

Blair: we do?

koan: yep, soul and maka, meister and her partner who's gonna be a scythe who's coming at this window just...about...now.

Soul then crash through the window and spotted koan naked.

Soul: naked man! (crash into his back)

Koan: hello. Are you ok?

Blair: what's the matter? it's everything okay down there in the bubbles little girl?

To his answer she got a nose bleed and was hanging at the edge of the tub.

Soul: that's ok cool women see man naked right? I'm totally use to it.

Koan: no they don't and you lie!

Maka: you idiot! (roundhouse kick her at the face) what are you thinking?!

Koan: Well hey maka and soul what doing?

Maka: (look at koan) hey your the guy from the street and how did you know us?

Koan: my name is koan seinaruyami, me found you two talking to magic mirror and now koan known about the grim reaper and your weird daddy, (grin) also about you collect 99 souls.

Maka: yes but sorry to interrupt, but I'll be taking your soul now.

Koan then hop out of the tub and put on his clothes.

Koan: sorry but that's not gonna happen, because of (look at soul ) soul will become a death scythe correct?

Maka: yeah.

Koan: (crazy laugh) sorry but not gonna let it happen, if you want her soul then you have to take mine instead, if you two can handle that.

Soul: yeah, if we defeat you I'll be able to eat your soul. (change into a scythe)

Koan: cool that she can do that, I wish I can do that.

Maka: after I take your soul he'll be much more.

Koan: well, don't give your hopes up maka and good luck. But first, let's take this outside (jump out of the wall) tra la la!

Blair: wait for me koany~.

 **At outside**

Maka: seem your defending the witch huh?

Koan and blair: witch?

Soul notice koan's nemetrix around his neck and his shirt is a straightjacket , even maka notice it too.

Soul: hey maka, look at his neck.

Maka: yeah I see it, hey you what is that on your neck?

Koan: if you two want either of me or blair's soul , (turn to blair) blair let's have fun with them and a lesson of house crashing.

Blair: anything you say koany-woany~.

Koan: and You want me to answer you of what this thing around my neck can do( grin wider) allow me to show you instead.

he then change into elekomata again which blair hugs again and shocked both soul and maka

Soul: what the hell ?!

Maka: how did he ?!

elekomata: Blair we can do it later soon okay?

Blair: okay fluffy koany

Elekmoata: ready blair?

Blair: yeah

Maka: get ready soul

Soul: it's just a tiger with different color and two tails, nothin special.

Elekmoata: oh really? **LIGHTNING...**

Blair: **Pumpkin pumpkin pumpkin...**

Elekmoata and blair: **HALLOWEEN STRIKE CANNON!**

As a jack o lantern cover is lightning at them, maka dogged it just in time and see it explode and they hide, blair then hugs Elekmoata's head and rubs her face at his head.

Blair: so soft~.

He then begin to purred then turn back to koan.

koan: oh they playing hide and seek blair, but me got a plan! HAHAHAHAHA!

 **t** **imeskip**

soul: dame that guy and that witch, how can I be so cool when he is hot and naked like that?

Maka: need to expect a stiff attack she is a witch but that other guy is something else but you lost your chance t become a death scythe because you can't resist him.

Soul: your just jealous about her b***.

Maka: hey you are too.

Then soul grab maka and hide at a nearby tree and blair is looking for them.

Soul: its her, what now?

Blair: (spotted souls but) I can see your butt scythey girl right koan?

Koan it's up from the tree branch as he's meet face to face soul and maka as he's upside down.

Koan:(Make a goofy face) SURPRISE!

koan: Hahahahah ! boy I got you good and you've fall from my trap! (look at blair) oh and blair watch this trick, I learn this from you.

As small jack o lantern burst form his hand as there cover in red and yellow energy like flames

Koan: **Pumpkin pumpkin pumpkin, MINI PUMPKIN GRENADE!**

He then throw the little pumpkin then it made a big explosion.

Blair:(stars for eyes) amazing, how did you do that?

Koan: koan mimic, koan watch you do it but me can modified or customize it, I called them "Mini pumpkin grenades".

Blair: so you can copy anything?

Kon: attacks, magic, weapons you name it.

Blair: (hugs him) that is awesome!

Maka: so you can copy her attacks and make them your own.

Koan: Yes, and your it! so we'll be hiding and you have to find us! btw I like your coat jacket maka ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (he teleported along with blair)

Maka: wha?

 **The next day**

Maka: (holding a piece of paper) listen up soul this time I write down a detailed plan in this piece of paper.

Soul: and that's suppose to give us the edge this time? we're not exactly going grocery shopping here a piece of paper isn't going to help us take down a witch and a guy that is unpredictable.

Maka: (angry tick mark) ok fine you come up with an idea to beat blair and koan.

Soul: hey do you think that koan's first and last name mean something to you?

Maka: now you mention it, it dose sound chaos like and his last name is translated as holy darkness

Soul: both first and last name kinda cool and who know? I vote for brute.

Maka:(playfully hitting her) that's your answer to everything ! we have to work together here don't you want to be a death scythe you have to take this seriously soul this is a witch and koan we have to face !

Soul: yeah I get it maka just shut up now.

Koan: you know you two act like sisters then partners and horrible at playing hide and seek.

They turn around see blair and koan Then he change into a giant bat with his body made of aqua blue crystal and metal, sharper long fangs, a tail, four eyes and a nemetrix around his neck which surprise blair, soul and maka to see koans new form.

?: **ARMORPAOTIRA! Crystal….**

Blair: **pum-pumpkin….**

Armorpaotira and blair: **SONIC CANNON!**

Then a explodion that created a pumpkin cloud with devil horns.

 **The next day**

maka and soul in her weapon form are dogging blairs giant pumpkins but got blasted of a sonic scream and roll to the ground then get up as Armopterra landed to the ground.

Armopterra: man you two don't want to call it a quit do you? You seem to think I'm the bad guy here.

Smarty: if we can explain to them.

Joker: but ruin the fun and see what there made off?

Smarty: it already happen in 2 days past.

Maka: well your names mean chaos and holy darkness.

Armopterra: so? My last name is Japanese! And your gonna judge my first name! That's rude ! like soul break the god damn window instead of using the fucking door!

Maka: tall that to her.

Soul: what dose that suppose to mean?!

Maka: shut up or you try beating him by giving a nose bleed again? Your completely useless sometimes.

Armopterra: ok this is getting annoying.

Armopterra then change back to koan and he give then the "come at me bro" gesture, maka charge at him and slash at him but he catch it with his bear hands which shock blair, soul and maka.

Maka: but how?!

Koan: you know what your two problems are? Disagree or agree about what's best to take down the enemy but I'm not the enemy here and dos blair look like she can harm a fly? She's my sweet pumpkin.

Maka: then why are you defending her?! And how come you can catch soul with out getting cut?

Koan: then tell me maka, how will you two work together if you fight each other instead and the enemy got the advantage of dealing with you two so easily?

He kicked her then took soul from maka as koan grab the scythe.

Soul: what the? His soul….

Maka: how can you wield soul like that?

Koan: don't know, I'm just koan hehehe(smirk)

As soul heard voices if like came from koan's head or something.

joker: oh boy ! a roomy who's a girl, hey soully!

Smarty: you never expected and didn't know where from around here huh?

Soul: what the? Who's there? Who are you two?

Joker: well I'm joker, koans happy, goofy and his wackiness.

Smarty: and you can call me smarty, his intelligent, calm and learning side, but right now let's disconnect this.

Turn off as soul can't senses koan's soul or whatever then koan twirl soul fast as he give maka a serious talk and his voice seem serious which make blair, maka and soul notice it.

Kaon: you see maka , this is like how it happen , for example an anti who can't deal with a scorpion but a number of ants who work together of what skills they have.

As he throw the scythe back to maka as she catch it.

Koan: Don't bother make a sly plan on blair soul, (look up at blair) hey blairy! It's your turn to have fun.

Blair: ok! **Pump-pumpkin, pumpkins, pumpkin, SMASHING PUMPKIN!**

She then slam a glowing pumpkin and maka dogged that attack.

Soul: dame! He must have read my mind and I think he is a freakin lie detector.

Koan: didn't read your mind soul , I can smell it with my nose!

Maka: what?!

Soul: who is this guy?

Then blur's sleeves stretch but maka deflect it and jump up ready to slice her but blair jump out of the floating pumpkin make maka slice it in half instead.

Maka: what the?

Blair: Pump-pumpkin, pumpkins, pumpkin, SMASHING PUMPKIN!

She then slam a glowing pumpkin and maka fall down to the ground.

As blair landed next to koan then he turn his head to her.

Koan: blair,(grin) give them a ride cause it'll be a stretch.

Blair smiled and made the tip of her hat stretch and grab makas leg and throw her to the roof but she landed.

Maka: what should we try now soul? My attacks won't work on her and koan will just block us again (soul not responding) soul? Soul hello? What's wrong?

Blair came up with her pumpkin and koan jump and landed on the roof as the two smile at them.

Koan: having problem with your partner? Also blair not what you think she is and if maka is forcing you to far soul, come with me instead since I don't push you too far.

 **Meanwhile**

lord death looking at his mirror watching the fight and the red head walked in with a grin on his face.

?: wooh, good times at chupacabras.

Lord death: your out drinking while your daughter is out fighting?! What kind of a father our you?

?: what? Maka? Something happened?

Lord death: she's not doing so well against this witch she might die and the boy I feel that hes not normal.

Then koan is right in front if the screen.

Koan: BOO! (made the red hair jump a little and lord death surprised) Hello hello too you too death and spirit, I know your watching this, if you wonder who the hell am I? I'll give you the detail later as I'm not the enemy. If I was I should kill maka with soul but I would never do that,(frown a little) also spirit I understand how munch of a dad you wanted to be but I'm very disappointed of you make maka don't see eye to eye at you.

Death: remarkable.

Koan: So you two don't pretend you don't hear me, I know you can and koan is koan of how he do this. This is a huge misunderstanding of this situation cause blair is not a witch but a cat girl with magic, and I wanted to see how these two are strong, they need to work on their team work to win against an opponent or powerful foes or they'll lose or die, and I needed to remind them of what lesson they gonna learn next time of their mission, well enjoy the rest of the show see you two very soon(grin wider) so koan out! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!(Make a chicken noise)

 **Back with the fighting**

blair is still throwing her pumpkins at the two and maka is hanging on the side of the roof.

Maka: soul what's going on I don't understand why haven't you been answering me?

Soul: maka.

Maka: there you are.

Then out of the blue soul change back but still grab a hold on maka.

Soul: stop talking.

Soul dropped maka at the trash but koan caught her and put her down then walk back away.

Maka: hey why did you make me drop like that for?!

Soul: I don't think we should be partners anymore maka, you see, (has heart in her eyes) I want to be koans weapon now!

Maka's jew dropped but koan already know that soul is lying but he decided to platy along and smiled.

Koan: Really? Does it mean more stronger then pumpkin girl?

As blair eyes wide of hurt but koan wink at blair as she saw that, she decided to play along a little but she felt like she is jealous.

Maka: (point to koan) koan! You manipulated soul to make her to be with you that's a dirty trick.

Soul: you really are stupid, any woman would chose a man with a body like koan. Who's cool to me

walk next to koan as she sway her hips make him blush a little

koan: you got that right and blair is hot with some nice body(make blair blush a little) but a death scythe maybe beyond strongest and she seem like a suitable partner

blair:(fake tears) koan why ? you use me ?

koan: only somewhere around.

Smarty: is like a soup Oprah.

Joker: but weird and supernatural of shit!

Maka: you man, all of you horrible, cheating on every woman, but soul she decided to trust me I put my faith on you, I can believe that you will leave me for a man like this, I wish all of you just die! How soul, you said that all women make wild obsession with out reasoning right? That's what you said? Well what reason for men have for cheating?! Its not far!

Soul: (smile) how am I suppose to know I don't know, (made her arm into a blade) after all cool girls don't cheat on there partners do they? (see maka shocked and she raise her hand) MAKA!

Maka then run up to soul and grab her hand and she change into her scythe mode and blair fall to koan's arms but both of them but cut in half, Then they see koan is in half separated form his bottom to the ground.

As Blair's soul is color purple and shape of a cat and a witch hat ghost like which soul got it and turn to maka and grin.

Soul: we got them all good job.

Koan: I wouldn't eat that if I was you, and can't believe you thought you can trick me again?

They turn to koan with his legs standing up he waved to them.

Maka and soul: AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Maka: what the hell?! Your suppose to be a soul!

Koan: (reattach with his legs) three words girls, I, can't, die. (turn to soul) I'm crazy but not stupid soul , I just backfire your plan to pretend like you flirt me while betrayed maka so you can have my soul , and blair pretend to feel heart broken of my cheated on her.

Soul: even so I can still be a death scythe, well bottoms up.

Koan: Soul No! Blair's soul is not a-

as soul swallowed and gulp it, but it was to late as a purple flash happen then a gust of wind blow it out as lighting come down at her.

Soul: AAAHHHH!( Four scythe blade pop out from her back) THE POWER! I CAN FEEL THE INCREDIBLE POWER!… or not.

As she turn back to normal.

Maka: huh?

Soul burp.

Maka: no way!

Koan: That what I'm been trying to tell you guys even with hints! But you don't use your heads, soul you and maka hunt a nekomata and ate her soul, (turn to blair in her cat form) aint that right kitty?

Blair: yep.

Maka: don't tell me, your not really.

Blair: I never said I was a witch did I, you just made that subsection all on your own, (poof back to her human form then show her cat ears and hugs koan) I'm really just a cat with ridicules about of magical power.

make maka and soul gawked in shocked

Blair: The shape and form don't matter, isn't that right koany?

Koan: yep oh and (look at the screen that death and spirit watching) spirit, try anything funny at her, I know where you live and I'll shove your scythe blades up your ass!

And with the now names spirit is now scared of koan if he flirt with blair and lord death made a sweetdrop.

Soul: you got to be kidding me! Dose this mean I ate 99 human souls and one cat soul this can't be right!

Maka: and that's not all, (remember what lord death said three times) so that means…. We failed.

Koan: oh soul, one thing I'll be taking back.

Soul: Huh?

Koan grab her mouth in surprise to open it open like a trashcan then he dive his right hand into her mouth in both maka and blair surprise even lord death and spirit who's watching this. As koan found it and lift his arm and got blair's soul and close soul's mouth.

Koan: I won a prize! (smiling while make a duck noise)

Joker: hah! better then pull a rabbit out of a hat!

Smarty: Unless it's not a soul.

Maka: um, what happen?

Koan: I took back the soul that soul eater ate, but you two still lose those 99 kishin souls sorry.

then koan put Blair's soul back to her good as new.

Koan: there you go good as new, and I add something for a surprise for your magic and abilities along your souls.

Blair: (hugs koan at the chest) oh thank you koany! (kissed him on the cheek)

Soul: which means I can be cool again!

Koan: so since we got ourselves in the wrong foot here, let me introduce myself (waving his arm) yellow! My name is koan seinaruyami and not a bad guy, I'm a hero form another world.

Maka: wait, you said from another world, right?

Blair: yep, he's from a world where aliens and humans live together, and I was shocked and surprised too when I heard.

Maka: ok, well, my name is maka albarn.

Soul: and I'm soul eater evans.

Koan: good and I know you two already , let me tell you how I know this stuff as blair explain this to me and I heard a cry for help, so I found a monster was gonna harmed that lady.

Maka: jack the ripper, you was gonna stop him?

Koan: yeah, until you two show up and do it cool then make magic mirror of talking to death and your dad maka, I heard everything so I get more info about this world and know what I'm dealing with and how do it works.

Maka: wow.

Soul: (grin) you are far most the coolest person I ever met.

Koan: well I think your the cool girl who change to an awesome scythe(turn to maka) and maka, ignore of soul said about your chest, your perfect and stupendous the way you are as it doesn't matter what size it is.

That made maka blush a little and made both blair and soul a little jealous.

Maka: well we better get going.

Soul: seeyah koan.

Then soul bring out her orange motorbike and they drive off.

Soul: Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!

Maka: we have to star all over, as the meister I'll take full responsibility okay?

Soul: Aw man! And I was this close to be the coolest girl in the academy!

Koan: hey wait up!

Maka and soul then spotted koan catching up to them on four legs run like an animal and blair following them with her big pumpkin.

Koan: me and blair wanna join you guys at school!

Blair: yeah, and I can be with koan all day long!

Koan: Also maka, you and your partner not gonna collect all the souls alone, since It's like my fault of not trying hard to make you guys believe of blair is not a watch, so I'm gonna help your responsibility maka.

Maka: (smile) thanks.

Blair: Don't go hugging my koany.

Maka:(Glared at blair) mind your own businesses you stupid cat! And she ate your soul until koan remove it.

Blair: you aren't very smart you little girls don't you know that all cats have 9 souls?

Koan: I thought it was 9 lives?

Blair: there is little differences.

Koan: okay and Koan did a surprise and an upgrade to your soul that koan brought back (laugh crazy)means magic is strong and new powers too.

Blair thank you koany!

Koan: me welcome, not lets get going!

* * *

 **Hey everyone artzilla here, I know that some of you are requesting for ben to be in a crossover, but I'm sorry but we can't, me and prime are writing for austin, koan and zack, ben will be with the boys but nothing else, there is already thousands of crossovers featuring ben only, we are doing this because we like to. But there will be only one ben crossover and it's linking to rwby when it's finished, until then no ben crossovers.**


	2. soul 2 star

**Play One Piece Opening 5 "Kokoro no Chizu" [Creditless HD]**

 **{daijoubu! Saa, mae ni susumou taiyou wo itaumo mune ni. Tasunaida ta tsutawaru power negai wo tsukameyouyo}**

It starts with a glitter then koans cape then he turn to the screen smiling while he is next is black star smiling while falling with blue star, Charlotte and tsubaki, next its soul and maka wink at the screen and waving at the readers then it's death the kid with liz and patty, next is blair in her human form wink at the readers and make a cat pose as she is falling, then falling with then is lala, momo, nana mikan, mea, yami, yui, nemesis who blow a kiss at the readers and run. Then next scene is the whole scale of the DWMA building and a logo appeared cartoonish and is flash a little revealing the logo.

 **The Nemetrix Hero of Meister and Devil Aliens**

 **{dekkai nami ni norou chikara aawasete tokimeku hou he isogou hajimari no aizu, ima koso funade no toki ikari wo agetara nanairo no kaza wo kiri bouken no umi he, kizu darake no taba dakedo daiji na mono ga soko ni aru pinichi nara itsudatte boku ga mamoru kara}**

then it change to the group walking to the school, then it change to koan smiling and looking at the city with the others and the wind blow his cape flow, then lala jumped at koan to hug him with a smile and the other start to argue on who can hug koan, then it change to them hanging out an rito's place having fun, then it change to them sleeping over and hugging koan while he snores softly then it flashes to the group then to vilgax with the villains behind him and dung with medusa and arache and silhouettes behind them.

 **{daijoubu! Saa, mae ni susumou taiyou wo itaumo mune ni arashi ga kitara kata kunde sono saki no hikari wo miyou}**

then it change to the group fighting agents the kishins and then koan change to a kamen rider, then next black star and koan are having a sprawl and throwing there punches and smirking at each other and then show lord death doing wacky and spirit being a pervert and death chop him on his head.

 **{yume no kakera atsuareba asu ni mukou chizu ni naru dakara onaji hata no moto negai wo tsukamaeyouyo, bokura wa hitotsu onepiece}**

then it change to the group fighting dark rider minions and koan in his beast form punch hard sending it flying, then it change to see an explosion then blair hugging koan on the ground, then maka holding soul slashing some minions in half and some stone, then it change to show the group smiling at the readers then it change to the school with the laughing sun then it shows the meisters with there weapons in human form then the aliens then koan and last the last scene shows koan's lion with a lord deaths mask.

Koan is now in a room with clouds and the crosses on the floor, he is staring at lord death while smiling and he is staring back and soul, blair and maka are with them.

Soul: so is anyone going to break this?

Koan make an elephant noise make everyone surprise and jump up and landed to the floor.

Koan: soul, you make me loose the staring contest.

Soul: um, sorry?

Lord death: let's get this show on the road, you may now me and my name now but let's reintroduce ourselves, hello my name is lord death but for you call me death.

Koan: well yellow D what doing? Me is koan seinaruyami from another world and a hero!(waving his arms while laughing)

Lord death: very interesting, also you want to take responsibility for the misunderstanding?

Koan: (start to get a little serious) yes, please can you not confiscation there collected souls and give them one more chance?

Death, maka, blair and soul are surprised to hear his serious voice and maka and soul remember then he talked last night.

Lord death: I'm sorry but it's too late, I confiscated all of there collected souls and they have to start all over, my apologies koan.

Koan: I see.

Lord death: I understand what your doing but rules are rules, oh and I notice that you look though the viewing window from my room, and you want to join my school?

Koan: to get to know everyone and be a student/teacher in my way, cause mama and soul even your daughter have more to learn. Then I'll help maka and soul get all 99 souls also any of my allies. Even it's not my fault, but is the hero's deeds to help someone who works really hard, Even I'll forgive maka and soul for cutting me in half and hurt blair, also there 5 condition but first, let me explain to you of what my world's like and how did I end up here anyway.

Lord death: very well, proceed.

Then koan told death, soul, blair and maka of his world fill of aliens, villains, criminals and stuff, that ben have the watch to turn into a lot of super hero aliens and he been a hero when he was 10 along with some help from his grandpa and cousin. Then even save the world and universe a doesn't of time and Koan explain he sacrifice himself to stop the city and the people from dying by absorb it and take vilgax and his allies with him get ben out of here date and sound so a world need a hero.

Lord death: astounding, your world has this many adventures but it seams that both of our worlds are similar yes?

Koan: not sure since hen did said he use to go time travel or dimension travel and also this around my neck is the nemetrix, allow me to transform into alien predator.

Lord death: interesting, but may I ask how you able to a wild soul from last night?

Koan: why? Can anyone a wield a weapon person?

Lord death: well not exactly, you see in this school every meister must choose there weapon by Soul Wavelength.

Koan: Soul Wavelength?

Lord death: exactly, you see maka and soul's wave like both match so maka can wield her, you on the other hand is a mystery, may we see our soul so we can take a look at it?

Koan: okay let me unblock it, but I warn you, it maybe surprising I think.

Lord death: please, I seen souls and there wave links in every new student here. So I'm sure that nothing will surprise me.

Koan: (shrugged)ok but you've been warned.

Then a little rumble has shake the room then his soul is almost fill the room, the soul is color dark red and with a dark green aura like flame like have a yellow and a jack o lantern face but mixed with a carnage like eyes then three more souls are medium big and they are on koans soul, one is white and blue with angle wings and the other is dark and red with a jack-o-lantern face but the last one is on fire and an evil-looking grin is on the fire with eyes, koan and the last soul laughed madly and they are all surrounded by a broken chain. Lord death was shocked and he didn't have the words to say, blair was amazed to see his four souls in one body, maka was shocked to see four souls in koans body and soul was shocked but remembered two voices on her mind.

Lord death: I-i don't know what to say, your soul is unpredictable, odd and mysterious and it's pure good. I think you deserved four weapons koan.

Koan: actually, those 3 faces are my split and particle personality. also I can become any weapons if I wanted to (he made of a long scythe blade as its behind soul) you scratch my back and I scratch yours.

Soul: ok I get it, my bad.

Lord death: impressive, you are a weapon hybrid just like maka here, but I insist on you having a weapon partner.

Koan: I got the partner(point his head) bugging to tag along and make weapon out of me and remove it and wanna see my alien form.

Lord death: yes.

Koan then change into a undead black gorilla monkey with the nematrix on his neck.

?: **GRAVECA** **R** **CASS!**

This shocked blair to see gravecarcass soul and maka is scared to see him but they all can see some sadness in his eyes as for lord death he just pets him.

Lord death: amazing, you can change your entire body into an alien, fascinating. Very well but I cannot allow my meister students eat kishin eggs even you koan.

Gravecarcass: is bad right? And is eating witch and normal soul is bad too?

Lord death: yes is bad, only weapons can eat kishin eggs and them alone, if someone other then weapons eat a kishin soul they too will became kishins themselves, any weapons who want to became a death scythe must at least eat 99 kishin souls and 1 witch soul.

Gravecarcass turn back to normal

Koan: me koan is both meister and weapon but different even for a mutant.

Lord death: I see, as long you be careful.

Koan: me koan understand, if koan in this cool world then 5 condition.

Lord death: alright, name them.

Koan: 1. me have his own place and house, 2. me join any friends or allies to mission, 3. me teach as a student/teacher, his ways even as a student and do know how he wanted around and promise to do is right even he don't want to go to school or not as to teach every student about being a hero, 4. Want info of everyone in this school just to be sure. And 5. He in any serious busniess that death or anyone have.

Lord death: very well, oh and on the condition there is four people that you must see.

koan: black star, tsubaki, charlotte and blue star.

Lord death: you are good, but correct, ok you may come in!

Koan: Hotdog! I am sir watchamacall it!

Then four people walked in the room, one is a boy has blue wild hair, wearing black vest white pants with black on the bottom, the other is a girl who looks like him and she wears white clothing with a long gray scarf, next is a tall girl with black hair with a long pony tail wears a white dress like clothing with black legging on the right leg, has arm sleeves and has a star on the right side of her chest the last one is a girl with long blonde hair that is tied up in a ponytail. She has purple eyes wearing a butler outfit and black gloves.

Lord death: black star, blue star, tsubaki and charlotte I like for you too meet your new classmate and teacher koan seinaruyami.

Koan: yellow! (smash his head to the ground then pull it out) I'm a woodpecker ! but only with dirt (make a cow noise)

Lord death: pardon him he is always been this way so far as I know.

Black star: so your the new guy? You don't look so tough.

Koan: **BANJO SMASH!**

Koan K.O Black star with a banjo leaving a big bump.

Koan: Now that what I called a smash hit!

Black star: ok, maybe you are strong.

Tsubaki: I'm sorry.

Koan: is okay (sniff at tsubaki and charlotte) two new friend are weapon but turn to only multiple ninja weapon from your clan, cool!

Charlotte: oh um marci koan.

Koan: Vous êtes le bienvenu et réellement rapide et une question, pourquoi vous portez-vous un costume de majordome? {your welcome and real quick and one question, why you wearing a butler suit?}

Charlotte:(surprise) Oh vous parlez français aussi? Wow et pour votre autre question, c'est une petite habitude puisque je travaillais dans un café et que les gens me trompent en tant que garcon . {oh you speak french too? wow and for your other question it's a little habit of mine since I was working in a café and people mistake me as a boy.}

Koan: Eh bien, je pense que vous avez l'air joli et mignon en costume de majordome, car je connais votre fille tout le temps{well me koan think you look pretty and cute in butler suit as me know your a girl the whole time}

Charlotte: (blush) Oh merci beaucoup {oh thank you very much}

Koan:(a big grin) Ne le mentionnez pas {don't mention it}

Blue star: what did he say? (she didn't say anything then blue star smirk ) oh~ somebody has a crush.

Charlotte: (frown at her) oh stop you are how you say, making me blush. Oh and koan, how did you know how to speak french?

Koan: a box of fire taught me french.

Blue star: anyway why is he here?

Lord death: he is joining you in your mission.

Black star: he is? but where is partner?

Koan: me is both weapon and mister! Me have friends in my head.

Lord death: what he mean is that he is a hybrid and he has three other souls inside him.

Charlotte: oh mon.

Tsubaki: (spotted his nematrix on his neck) hey koan is that….

Koan: no it's not dog collar.

Black star: (spotted his straightjacket) hey where did you get that? It looks cool.

Blue star: yeah where did you get that?

Blair: he doesn't want to talk about it.

Koan: is okay blair, I'm not gonna tell them all yet. (his eyes narrow) But a long story that I lost my step parents, a little sister, heart broken of my ex-girlfriend for tricking me for someone, even my sanity of that hellish nightmare, all it take is one bad day. 

This made blair tear up a little, maka a little mad, soul show her sharp death in anger, charlotte covered her mouth, black and blue star felt guilty on hearing that and tsubaki can relate.

Black star: oh sorry man.

Blue star: yeah, sorry koan.

Koan: It's okay but me koan not a hybrid weapon , lord death me koan mimic Blair's magic and mimic soul by touch her or saw her do it, koan can not only transform to weapon but...

Koan's hand glows as he's wielding a 2 bladed scythe that is color dark red and yellow as 2 eyes that is black and pupil yellow.

Maka: he just made a scythe!

Soul: and is a double blade , now that's really cool.

Lord death: astounding, you just copy soul and blairs abilities just by touching them and see it?

Koan: yepredoo! even remake, modified and customize it.

Black star: so he can be a weapon and a meister at the same time? That is so cool! Ok do me and tsubaki!

Tsubaki: um black star I'm sure that koan can copy us but…

Blue star: what's the problem?

Tsubaki: well, I just don't know that my soul wavelength will mach.

Koan: I have no problem wielding soul so you can trust me, just change to your most conferrable with.

She nodded and change into a Chain Scythe appears as a long metal chain with each end of the chain tipped with a yellow handle that has a small double-edged and double-pointed scythe blade attached. Three dark grooves appear below each blade. The weapon is also adored with yellow dots on the handles, making them appear as if they have eyes. And landed on koan's hands and then he smile at her.

Koan: see, no problem.

Tsubaki: yeah, your soul feels, warm.

Joker: ooh another visitor and she is pretty!

Smarty: don't you'll freak her out.

Joker: to late! hahahahah!

Tsubaki: um who are you two?

Joker: well I am joker and this guy is smarty.

Then koan blocked the contact.

Koan let tsubaki turn back to normal then koan title his head.

Koan: I wonder.

Koan's hand glows as he's holding a Chain blade with appears as a long darker metal chain with each end of the chain tipped with a black handle that has the blade up top and a small double-edged and double-pointed spike up top. Three dark grooves appear below each blade. The weapon is also adored with red flames on the handles, making them appear as if they have eyes and mouth with a big smile.

Koan: heh heh, just like ghost rider.

He then start doing some tricks with his new weapon and then wrap his chest with the chain on his chest and the scythes grab each other. That made black star's eyes stars and tsubaki blush seeing the scythe wrap around his chest.

Black star: that is so cool, now try me!

Koan: what can you do BS?

Black star: well I am an assassin and I'm the best!

Koan then stared at black star and then back away a bit.

Koan: okay I did it.

Black star: you did?

Koan: yep (pull out a wooden dummy) I'll show you.

Black star: woah! How did you do that?

Koan: a magician never reveals his secrets.

He place the dummy down and he back up, then he make the chain scythes unwrap himself and then dash past him then the dummy got cut ad it formed a star on the chest while the other parts fell to the ground

He place the dummy down and he back up, then he make the chain scythes unwrap himself and then dash past him then the dummy got cut ad it formed a star on the chest while the other parts fell to the ground and koan charge at it, he jumps towards the dummy, pushing his palm and elbow into the back and then attacking with his Soul Wavelength.

Koan: Ultimate Move: Red Solar Big Wave!

Then the room is filled with crimson red as the dummy start to fly and broke to tiny pieces.

Koan:(grin) a star have been born.

Black star: I like him already, (smile and point at koan) you can be a good rival.

Koan: A rival?

Black star: yeah, starting today you are now my rival.

Lord death: ok now on to more pressing matters, koan I assigned both black star, blue star, Charlotte and tsubaki to take out don al capone and his associates.

Koan: hmmm, okay I'll help them.

Lord death: excellent oh and one more thing koan, (whisper to koans ear) black star has a huge ego so try to handle it ok?

Koan:(grin big) ok! (take off his clothes leaving his underwear and cape) CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS AWAY! (he begin flying away) TRA LA LAAAAA! (teleported)

This made charlotte, maka, soul tsubaki and blue star blush supernova seeing him naked right in front of them, lord death made a sweat drop, blair made a cat smile and black star is laughing.

Black star: I really like him come on guys! Let's go!

 **Timeskip at night**

Black star with tsubaki in her scythe form, blue star and charlotte in her chain kunai blade form and koan in stealth climbing in the ceiling and looking down at the target, the target is a human kishin with a fedora wearing a suit and around the table there is men wearing suits and fedora and they all have mask like faces they all are eating human souls.

Al capone: any trash who appose me must be eliminated, I mean immediately you know.

Black star: tsubaki, the head of the table he's the target?

Tsubaki: yes, we're after al capone along with his associates about 100 souls in all.

Blue star: 100 agents us three, I like those odds.

Koan: okay everyone, you know what to do and same to you black star, I smell Kishin, Right Charlotte?

Charlotte: wee, we all must be stealthy and not being seen.

Tsubaki: assassin's rule number 1 silence dissolve in the darkness and erase your breath, what for an opening to attack your target.

Black star: assassin's rule number 2 transnational thinking analyze the target in order to product his thoughts and movements.

Blue star: assassin's rule number 3 speed take out the target before the target notice your presents, let's go!

Koan: I'm with a BS.

Then black star jump and landed on the table like an idiot which surprise Al capone and his gang, then use the chain sycthe handle as a microphone.

Black star: I am the great assassin black star! And I'm come here to assassinate you all! Yahoo!

Leave everyone dumbfounded as koan scratch his head, blue star facepalm and Charlotte sigh of black star's idiotic and using her sister as a microphone.

Black star: kay that's all for now.

Tsunami:(turn back to normal) excuse me! I'm not a microphone I'm a chain syche! A weapon, you don't understand assassination do you?

All the guys pull out guns and weapons.

Man 3: who are you?

Man 6: Die!

They fired as tsubaki and black star running circle at the table.

Blue star: my brother is an idiot.

Koan: there some people say, you want some thing done right(summon his chain blade) do it to yourself.

Koan then jump off from the sealing and start in incredible speed as the chain come to a slashing and cut even stabbing the kishins cronies, then when the chain wrapped around koan which cause blood spread every as they at the ground unconscious.

Tsubaki: oh wow.

Blue star: (drop from the hiding spot) no that's assassins work.

Koan: we should get out of here, I only knock them out.(he change to buglizard)

Buglizard: **BUGLIZARD!**

Black star and blue star: (has stars in his eyes again) WHOA! THAT IS SO AWESOME!

Tsubaki: amazing! so that what this collar can do.

Charlotte: sacre bleu! I've never see such creature like this before!

Buglizard seeing Al capone and his gang waking up then he unleashed a green mist gas smoke and cleared out there gone as Al capone looking everywhere and now he's pissed whipping the blood from his mouth.

Goon 3: are those ninjas?

Al capone: what the hell happened?

Goon 1: don Al capone.

Al capone: yeah what is it?

Goon 1: we have been able to locate the witch.

Al capone: (grin) once we get this witches power the family will become invincible.

 **With the group**

Black star: yahoo! We have an awesome stage today, sometimes I''m such a big star I almost can't handle it.

Buglizard's tail whack black star's head.

Black star: hey! What did you do that for?!

Buglizard: you just jump and reveal yourself to them and plus you almost got yourself and tsubaki killed you idiot.

Black star: It's not my fault, I ca-

Buglizard's tail wrapped around his neck with a good grip and buglizard roar at him to silent a bit which buglizard glared lightly at him.

Blue star: um can you please drop my brother down koan?

Buglizard: (nodded as he let go off him) look black star I know that you want to go big but going big will get you and someone you care about killed if you lose focus, try to understand the situation and become the assassin you are meant to be.

Black star:(nodded) don't worry k, you can count on me.

Buglizard: alright then(walk to tsubaki walk around her) you okay tsubaki? Any injury?

Tsubaki: um, y-yes (blush a little)

Buglizard: good.

Charlotte: so koan, what that you did?

Buglizard: oh, this is my nemetrix, it allow me to transformed into a whole lots of aliens predators and I can even evolve them to their ultimate forms, right now meet buglizard as he can Enhanced Agility, Fog, Sharp Claws, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Durability, Strong Tail, Enhanced Smelling and Wall Climbing. And the natural predator of stinkfly.

Blue star: who's that?

Buglizard: a big bug with very big odder, shoot slimy gross slime from his eyes, mouth, fly and have a tail that can cut things and he is one of my friend ben's aliens from a long time ago.

Blue star: cool and gross.

Buglizard: your telling me, now I got some info about Al capone's mission, they are targeting a witch named Angela a very young witch to be exact.

Charlotte: you mean they are targeting a little girl?

Buglizard: yeah, but don't worry she's not alone as she have someone who's gonna protect her.

Black star: and who is that?

Buglizard: No spoiler~(grin) even need to continue the job cause of BS's stages.

tsubaki: great stage or not, we still haven't collected single soul that become a kishin egg.

Blue star: Your acting more like a fallen star Bro.

Black star: using astronomy word play to insult me? You shouldn't use such a little joke on a big man like me sis.

Blue star: I know bro.

Black star: however because I'm a bigger man here I won't hold one poor joke against you, I'll merely take it as a sign of your innocents, and do you know how I respond to anymore of these little jokes of your tsubaki, Koan and sis?

Buglizard: Me wanna hear a joke!

Black star: (smirk) you got it K, you all laugh so mush you'll become the falling star! Get it? You laugh so hard you'll fall down?

Buglizard: me not get it yet, now me tell joke.

Tsubaki: uh okay then.

Buglizard: Why did the monkey put a piece of steak on his head? He thought he was a griller.

The group thought about it a little until they get it and start laugh while black star try to hold his laugh that he admit it is funny as he pouted.

Blue star: that so funny!

Tsubaki: I didn't know that you can tell jokes.

Buglizard: What's a joke, I thought we talk about a monkey who fight and said "Come here koan let me eat your head" so I let him.

This time black star joined in the laugh as he fell to the ground.

Buglizard: oh so that's what you mean, your a star who is a falling star! (turn back to normal)

Black star: ok you got me that time, but I'll get you back.

Koan: counting on that but let's get going to that kishin.

 **the next day**

the group is now inside of the hallway looking for mission and they turn to see koan cover a bit of toothphaste and some paper towels.

Koan: Boy I'm shining then a nickel.

Charlotte: what happen to you?

Koan: I cover myself with toothphaste and paper towel as a disguise so the squirrel wont try to steal my nutcrackers.

Before they can answer a big squirrel walked by looking for koan and walked away and disappeared.

Blue star: now that something you don't see everyday.

Koan: happen to me all the time sometime as long he if steal something from me, he's going down !

Tsubaki: anyway, I wonder if there is any good mission up there.

Black star: what are you talking about? We already have we still have to take down capone and his thugs.

Koan:(turn to blue star) do you and charlotte able got some souls in some solo mission?

Blue star: we do have some, I think it's about 65 kishin souls

Koan: wow you two are badass like your brother, I bet your really good and skillful to do that (blue star started to blush and rub her left arm)

Blue star: oh stop your making my blush.

Charlotte: (smirked) oh blushing are we now?

Blue star: (blush more red) charl!

Soul: yo! Looks like you two screwed up again and to let koan be a badass again.

Black star: I don't know what your talking about, it was awesome I was the biggest star in the whole room yesterday! And K here make a good smoke screen get away! (high five soul)

Maka: I'm sure that is a great show black star but should you be worrying about collecting kishin souls?

Black star: yeah I guess I forgot about that. (laugh loud)

Tsubaki: what about you two? How have you been doing?

Soul: (look down) don't ask.

Koan: they screwed up.

Maka: koan!

Koan: being honest here and slag the word maka they, fed me a doughnut.

Maka: also why you cover yourself with toothphaste and paper towels?

Tsubaki, blue star, charlotte and black star: giant squirrel.

Maka: that's redi- (see another giant squirrel walking by) ok never mind, are you doing this koan?

Koan:(clean himself and smile) yep, is my job as a hero and also to any friends to make everyone happy(laugh crazy)

Maka smiled at him and thinking that he is not like his father then.

Speaker: black star, blue star, charlotte, tsubaki and koan please report to lord deaths room.

Koan: see yah soul and maka, (turn his head to maka give a little serious look) maka don't judge me because I am is a male for what your father did to your mother, I mean an opposite happen to guy like me to my former love one.

He walked off waving his hand to her, maka was confused on what he said and she'll talk with him when the time is right.

The group is now in death's room.

Koan: Yellow D what doing?

Lord death: yeah yeah hello you all, I heard that you all failed in the assassination of Al capone last night.

Tsubaki and charlotte: we're very sorry(bow to him)

Lord death: koan, care to explain what happen?

Koan:(begin drink his root beer barrel) well chief, The BS(point his thumb at black star) here thought put up a great performance of not doing the role of an assassin but instead of the audience cheering to him, BANG! Many leads try to get him and his partner so I give an extra cut down to stop the show so we can skedaddle and now I know next move of a witch.

Lord death: splendid work koan, and mind tell me on why there is a giant squirrel holding a barrel?

Squirrel: (blow a raspberry) ha! I got your barrel sucker!

Koan:(Shocked and angry tick mark) SON OF-

Koan begin to swear in Japanese as Tsubaki and Charlotte is jaw dropped and eyes wide he pull out a chicken drumstick and beating him at the head.

Koan: that what you get for stealing my root beer!

Black star: hey tsubaki, charl, what did koan say in Japanese?

Blue star: yeah, I didn't know he can speak Japanese too.

Tsubaki and charlotte: you don't want to know.

Lord death: now now, let's keep this going.

Black star: Don't worry boss, I got it under control, I'm gonna turn tsubaki into a death scythe any day now I'm sure of it.

Blue Star: Me too, with me and charl, we can handle the mission in no time!

Black star show an autograph insignia to lord death.

Black star: till then why don't you have this copy of my autograph?! Like it?(thumbs up) Even better then a death scythe!

Then koan and lord death chop his head to knock him out.

koan: koan take it and save it and put it to my wall (take black star's autograph)

Tsubaki: again we're very sorry.

Lord death: the problem form you tow isn't skill you got that and so do koan and blue star and charlotte but you don't seem to be able to take the mission seriously enough.

Tsubaki: y-yes.

Lord death: I have attended your work for a longer period of time with out interfering but it sames that we have a problem.

Charlotte: we know, koan told us that al capone is targeting a witch named Angela and she is guarded by a strong guard.

Koan: It depends the strong guard deal with al capone from getting his hands on angela and...(turn to black star and tsubaki is gone) guys they left, perhaps black star dragged her.

Lord death: they never lesion oh and after the mission I have another for you tomorrow morning.

Koan: Black star is like one of my old friend ben, so he'll learn one day and yes I'll meet your daughter and her partner soon Death (turn to blue star and charlotte) come on Blue, let's stop your dumbass brother of yours.

Blue star: ok.

 **Scene change**

Black star: Yahoo!

Tsubaki: Wait for me black star! (grab his arm)

black star what is it?

Tsubaki: we can't even succeed on a regular mission, we'll never win agents a witch.

Black star: why not?

Koan: cause fighting a witch is not easy and your making a misunderstanding here boy.

Black star: and why is that?

Koan: because when I said that angela is a young witch I really mean a young witch as a kid.

Charlotte: but we can at least stop al capone and his gang wee?

Blue star: yes, but black star here need to learn of thinking before acting.

 **With soul and maka**

Maka: geez, tsubaki could probably team up with anyone she wanted to so why him?

Soul: black star kind of an idiot but he got guts, he is not much of a jerk as he sames I'm sure that tsubaki knows that by now, also when we first met koan, I talk of two voice names joker and smarty who is a part of koans personality.

Maka: yeah and I remember seeing two circles orbiting around koan's soul and that flaming one on top, and remember what he said today?

Soul: yeah, what dose he mean by "I mean an opposite happen to guy like me to my former love one."?

Maka: I don't know but we will fine out someday.

Soul: well anyway we should get going too we still now have 99 kishin souls to collected and a witch to defeat, that's a long way to go.

Maka: yeah.

 **Meanwhile  
**  
Al capone and his pals are at a house that looks like a castle and chameleon.

Man 7: there's a witch living inside the castle boss

Al capone: after we capture her soul my family be the strongest, you know?(his man nodded)

Man 5: al capone, (pointed at the mysterious guy)

he turn to see a man with a twig on his mouth, have long blonde hair, a white dress shirt with a jacket over it and pants and has saddles and he is holding a sword.

?: so al capone, what could possibly fbring a dirty mob boss like yourself to this castle? And if I don't like your answer you die.

Al capone: well what do you know a tough guy, kill him.

 **Meanwhile with koan and they others**

black star is walking on a cliff side thinking on what tsubaki, blue star and koan talk about

Black star: stupid tsubaki, blue star and koan , how should they said that, I don't care if it the witch we're after is the walk in the park taking someone souls is to easy for me.

Koan: She do this because care and don't want you to get hurt or being too reckless.

Black star: (turn to see koan floating behind him) what do you want?

Koan: what'd you think, I know you wanna prove to us your like a better assassin but she only give you pointers I mean, you don't want your own partner even your sister to get hurt right?

Black star: yeah, I mean, she is my only family I have left who I care about.

Koan:(cross his arms) I don't blame you, I know how that feels, then you gonna have to follow them

Black star: yeah and I'm gonna sneak behind tsubaki, charlotte and sis to show them how a big assassin I am.

Koan: what?!

Black star: what?

Koan: they are taking a bath you idiot!

Black star: then how am I suppose to show I'm a big assassin to them? Or maybe I'll climb without looking a-

Black star stopped as koan's eyes charge to blue and open his mouth and begin freeze him as he shriek.

Koan: for an assassin he is an ego maniac moron.

Tsubaki: koan is that you down there?

Koan: yeah is me, just taking out a little problem that's all.

Tsubaki: alright then.

Blue star: hey koan wanna join us?

Koan: GAH! Um no thank you blue! I'm fine.

Blue star: come on please.

Koan:(sigh) rooster gone it! very well.

Smarty: can't deny why woman want you in the tub.

Joker: just a heads up before you get in there, breasts engage.

Koan floated up and then begin to strip, and floated down to the water with his eyes closed.

Tsubaki: why you have your eyes closed?

Koan: me must respect of female private or female misjudge koan as pervert (they giggle) what friend laugh for?

Blue star: (went next to him) we've been thinking on what you said about your past so we talked about it.

Koan:(eyes wide his eyes are closed): you do?

Charlotte: wee, we decided on helping you recover on your past.

Koan: h-how charlotte?

Tsubaki: just open your eyes and you will find out.

Koan: you sure?

Tsubaki, blue star and charlotte: positive.

Koan: okay then(he open his eyes)

He then see blue star and charlotte hugging his arms and tsubaki smiling at him and they are all naked.

Koan: mep.

Smarty: hugging always help.

Joker: hmahahaha in birthday suit.

Koan make a spring noise and his hair twitch as his eyes look desperate while sweating make the girls giggle.

Koan: uh, what is this?

Blue star: your cute you know that? (hugs his arm making her breasts press on it)

Tsubaki: we felt guilty and decided.

Charlotte: to help you feel better.

Then they hears black star yelling then Tsunami, Charlotte and blue star getting an annoyed experison as they have their shuriken.

Tsubaki, blue star and charlotte: silence means approaching quietly. (throw there shirakins at his head)

Tsubaki: if your trying to be an assassin then you have to learn to shut up.

Koan: nice hit and thank you girls, it means a lot and is that necessary?

Blue star: my brother has a thick skull so its a plus on being an idiot.

Koan: just like me at my world I got hit by hard object and fall down, which my head is like a coconut hahahahahahaha!

 **Timeskip**

They jump to tree to tree. As koan can smell al Capone.

Koan: guys, I can smell his and his gang's soul, it would seem the strong guard must have taken care of them.

Blue star: how strong is this guy?

Black star: I hope really strong so I can beat him in a bigger way!

Koan: It depsnds black star if he dont get the wrong idea and beside, this can help of your lesson with tsubaki.

Black star: but your not an assassin

Koan: true but in different ways, even animals who is predators use stealth, speed, cunning, strategic, silent, and strength to capture there prey. I learn that a long time ago and that why I want you black star to learn that.

Black star: yeah yeah, but like I said I'll make tsubaki a death scythe and a string one and I'm going to take you down!

Koan: we'll see, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

the group is now at the building and they see kishin eggs everywhere.

Black star: I guess that guard cleared this guys up.

Koan: yeah.

Koan senses mifune coming down with his sword as Koan blocked it with his teeth while glare a little. Black star was amazed again to see koan can to that, tsubaki was shocked, blue star was amazed too and charlotte never seen his teeth that sharp then mifune jump back and looked at them.

Mifune: this day is turning out a bit annoying.

Koan: annoying of jumping out of nowhere and cut someone with a sword and so I take you already deal with am colons?

Mifune: I did, and you are?

Koan: names Koan seinaruyami, these my friends, black star, Tsunami, blue star and Charlotte. We came to deal with so Capone but to sense you already did, don't worry we aren't here for angecla since I know tell the detail about her, so we won't harmed her and good job of protecting her.

Mifune: don't mention it.

Koan: also you don't mind that black star(point his thumb at him) wanna see how strong you really are as Angela's guardian as he's got an ego and loud so he need to learn how to handle opponent who have skills and tricks of their sleeves.

Black star: yeah, better get ready because we are gonna dual!

Mifune: very well, my name is mifune, I'm the guardian the witch angela.

Black star: my name is black star, I'll surpass the power of god.

Koan: you two don't kill each other, (look at black star) good luck BS (look at Tsubaki) and you to Tsu.

Tsubaki: thank you koan.

Black star: tsubaki.

Tsubaki: right. (change to chain scythe)

Charlotte: you sure They can defeat him? He seem strong cor what he did to al Capone and his can't

Koan: he is strong but black star as I wanted him to understand the situation of between opponent who class and level there are. (Smile) and I know black star is no push over for a fight.

Blue star: you got that right, I know my bro can do this (pump her fist)

Koan along with charlotte and blue star jump on the pillars and start watching the fight.

Mifune: so then, your a weapon meister.

Black star: compare to a man who's big as me , you realize how small you are don't you? I understand how you feel, even I can be frighten by my own greatness so I find it difficult stand in mirrors.

Mifune: infinit sword attack.

Then he throw his katanas into the air and they landed on the ground on the tipe then yellow tape went around the area.

Koan: _I can senses his energy is in another level, let's hope BS can handle this.  
_  
Black star: this is.

Tsubaki: you need to be careful black star.

Black star throw his chain scythe as it spin but mifune caught with his sword as it wrapped around it

Black star: if your going to defeat me, your going to need lot more then fancy fight sword, I'll take that!

He pull the sword and notice he's gone as the assassin looked up to see mifune up to the air, which he grabbing another sword from the pillars as jump down toward black star but he think quick using the chain in defense.

Mifune: your weapons strength saved you, if this is a regular chain I would of broken already.

He then grab another sword and slash at him but he quickly doge it and himself at the wall as mifune throw his sword between's black star's hair.

Mifune: keep your destines from here, I don't want to kill a kid I get nightmare.

Black star: you bastard your calling me a kid are you? Your wrong, (grab tsubaki) the kid I know are small no stupid kid can be big guy like I am and Koan! Tsubaki transform shurkien mode!

The she change to a large star shaped shurkien.

Black star: do you know what would make you a much smaller man mifune? If I cut you to smaller pieces! (throw the shurkien at him)

Mifune jump and stab his sword at the hole then he hop to the hilt while tsubaki still spinning.

Black star: tsubaki smoke bomb mode go!

Tsubaki: right! (nodded)

Then a light Brown smoke appeared leaving mifune unable to see.

Black star: Yahoo!

He turn and look up black star holding a spare of his sword diving down.

Black star: I got you now!

Koan, Tsubaki, blue star and Charlotte: idiot!

Tsubaki: why can you learn to be quiet? You blow it black star!

Mifune then slash at black star with the back oh his blade.

Tsubki: oh no he got hit!

Blue star and Charlotte: big brother!/ Back star!

Mifune: what a fool.

And black star fell at the ground.

Tsubaki: no, he's not…

black star: (getting up) mifune, your an arrogant bastard, you shouldn't use the back of the blade agents an opponent so much bigger then you are.

Mifune: you know kid, I'm beginning to feel sorry for that weapon of yours, the only reason you survive so long is her strength and intelligence but no matter how good a weapon they may be is wasted for an unskilled meister is wielding it, your just a useless little kid. Can't you see that?

Black star, blue star and koan's eyes wide then koan felt a bit of a flashback.

 **Flashback**

girl: koan, I love you so much.

Kid Koan: then your big brother love you too.

Girl: promise you always be there for me no matter what happen?

Kid koan: sure, I'm strong enough to show any bullies who lay a hand on you.

Girl: thank you silly koan.

 **The flashback end**

his skin slowly turn a little red and his eyes glowed red, charlotte turn into chain kunai and koan make his chain blade pop out and they throw there blades at him but mifune dodge it but koan's chain blade bounce which blue star's chain kunai went back as turn back to charlotte and heading at him which it miss but cut a little string of his hair then the blade crashed impale the ground as everyone turn to koan who give a stern looked and a little pissed look while showing a bit of his sharped teeth.

Blue star:(eyes wide a little) _oh my gosh._

Charlotte: sacre bleu...

Tsubaki:(cover her mouth) oh koan.

Black star: damn , is this the same koan?

Mifune: _His eyes color is changes and his skin changes a little bit of a color._

As the chain blade went back to koan and his weapon is disappeared then glare a little at mifune.

Koan: Don't ever say that!(growl) and don't ever judge your opponent, I know black star is a ego maniac, an idiot and a loud mouth but no matter what damage he'll take as he have a true potential and a heart of an assassin,(turn back to normal) who's the biggest star like any star of being a man ! Which is why he one day gonna surpass me and never give up.

Tsubaki: koan is right, your wrong about him, sure black star is a little bit... a little bit careless sometime but he really try I know he can do this.

Blue star: I know my bro never back down to any fight, even he maybe an idiot but that idiot will be a great assassin one day.

Charlotte: Wee! I believe in him as well and I know he's gonna win no matter what opponent he'll face!

Black star:(gritting his teeth) mifune, it's your move what now?

Mifune: I don't have an agenda, I'm only here to protect angela.

Black star:(begin getting up) that's not it though is it? I know what your trying to do mifune I understand it real well, you want to beat me to make me look small, so that you'll appear greater by comparison. But I won't let you get away with that! (point to the sky) You can look high or low but you won't find a bigger guy then me! I'm going to win this battle! to show koan I'm gonna surpass his level (point to him) you got me?!

Blue star and charlotte smile at him and koan grin.

Koan: Atta Boy!(in thought) is it me or did his eye color seem different?

Mifune's thought: _That's interesting, his eye color change like koan._

Black star: tsubaki, switch to ninjas blade mode.

Tsubaki(nodded) alright!

Then a big light brown smoke happened and black star is in his stants and tsubaki change to a ninja blade.

Black star: mifune I hope your ready now we fight for real.

Koan narrow his eyes and sniff at black star as he smile a little.

Koant: _That's not him but I'm glad he's doing what we telling him all the time._

Mifune:(spit the twig out) I wont be using the back of the blade this time.

They walk in circle slowly glare each other and not taking there eyes out.

Black star: _assassin rule number 1. Silence, dissolve in the darkness then embrace your breath, wait for the opening of attacking your target._ _assassin's rule number 2. Transnational thinking, analyses the target in order to product his thoughts and movements._

Mifune: _what is happening? Is this the same brat a minute ago?_

Black star: _assassin's rule number 3._

Mifune: _impossible,_ _I should be able to hear his breath from here no wait, I can hear some faint breathing it can't be his this kid can't control anything._

Black star thoughts: speed before the target notice your presents.

Mifune: wait I know who you are!

Black star: _take target out._

as the fake black star who's now brown as his body blow away bunch of leafs then it revealed is tsubaki in disguise

Tsubaki: we call this the shadow star.

Mifune: what?

Black star: (run to him from behind) **FINISHING STRICK BLACK STAR BIG WAVE!** I am the star you lose.

then sent him to the pillar but koan speed in and caught up then go healed him all better.

Koan: you fight well(put him down and turn to black star and tsubaki as koan give him a grin while a thumbs up) nicely done Bro! your almost close of being a great assassin and someday in my level (turn to tsubaki) you too tsubaki and it was some awesome trick you and black star have done.

Black star: (grin) yeah, but you can easily copy my magnificence, but I will surpass you koan!

Tsubaki:(blushing) thanks koan

Blue star: way to go big brother.

Charlotte: magnifique tsubaki.

?: stop it no!

Then the group look at the skys and see a little girl with brown hair, wearing a Champollion hat, gloves, a black sweater and a white skirt.

?: bad man don't hurt mifune!

Koan: Wait! Wait! Hold the sandwich! (waving his arms) we know you are not bad witch, but good and adorable little witch, we came to stop bad mans for gonna hurt you and your friend here but he already taken care of it, we came since my friend black star(point at him) wanna see how strong your friend is. Also it's nice to meet you mifune, me is koan seinaruyami (waving his arm and make a dog nosie) 

Mifune: (smile) good to meet you mr seinaruyami.

Angela: (smile while giggle) yeah is nice to meet you too mr. funny guy.

Koan: funny guy? Cool! is better then juggling a sack of potatoes! 

She giggled and hugs his leg and mifune chuckled to see her play with koan.

black star: this girl is the witch angela

Koan: see BS I told you she's a kid

as angela turn to black star and pouted angry at him then she hitting at the leg even it doesn't hurt him

Angela: Jerk! Jerk! Jerk! Jerk! Jerk! (she hit his forehead with a sword)

Blood spray from black star's forehead as he scream.

Black star: Come here you little brat!

This scared angela as koan frown at black star.

Koan: **FISH SMASH!**

Koan K.O black star with a fish leaving a big bump then he sniff the air and start to look around.

Charlotte: koan?

Black star: what is it?

Koan: I smell trouble and it following us,(Eyes wide and look at the sky) HIT THE DECK!

Everyone ducked and a slash was missed and the creature landed on one of the pillars, the creature has claw like hands and has extra arms on its shoulder and there scythes, it has three tentacles on the bottom and has four spikes on its back.

Black star: what kind of kishin is that?!

Charlotte: I-I don't think is not a kishin

Koan:(glared at it) I don't think is not a kishin, but it feels different, something familiar energy of corruption, magic and(eyes wide) no...it can't be.

Blue star: cant be what koan?

Koan: a man who I thought is dead was gone for good but it seems he's here.

Tsubaki: your saying he made that thing?

Koan: apparently, I figure when I sniff the air, she was following us from the trees.

Creature: very observant of you koan.

Koan: oh so you can talk? I was expecting a mindless creature of destruction, since I don't know your name, I rather name you wraith.

Wraith: that is my name koan, now let see if you can handle me?

Koan: before I kick your slimy a**, what'd you following us for ?

wraith: my creator hear a lot about you and ben, even he made all of us , so I follow you and your friends to kill and eat their souls

koan: all of you ?

wraith: he made us with his ultimate powers even the combinations power of some witch's magic , kishin, meister, weapons, other speices.

Black star: oh yeah! We'll see about that! Let's go tsubaki!

tsubaki nodded as in chain scythe mode he charge in at her then wraith suddenly like quick speed dodging black star's chain as it wrapped around her blade scythe. Which she grin and pull him with her strength force black star to come at her then she use her other hand to punch his stomach sent him crashed to the pillar.

Koan: black star!

Black star: damn that freak, tsubaki smoke bomb.

Tsubaki: right

as light brown smoke everywhere as wraith look everywhere as then the assassin is behind her as he slash her but to his surprise it was an after image. Weaith was about to cut him then a big ball crash at her sent the monster to the ground and looked at who did it as everyone turn to see a centipede mixed scorpion that has yellow spikes on his back, has yellow long legs, has yellow antennas and yellow on his top claws with the scarlet and gray pattern on his back, four red eyes, a monstrous mouth and has the nemetrix on his neck.

?: **ROLLERGRAWL!**

Wraith: you think that this form can hurt me?

Rollgrawl: me don't think, me know it can and afraid of a bug?

Mifune was shocked and awed to see that koan can change into a creature that he never heard of, angela was amazed that he can do that, blue and black star both have stars in there eyes, charlotte was a little grossed out but surprise at the same, tsubaki amazed and thinking on how many other forms dose he have. They both roar and charge at rollgrawl jump at her but she caught him with her bottom arm and biting him but he using his tail to slammed her 3 times until she broke free as she tackle him. she throw some punches until rollgrawl breath fire at her as she roar in pain and using her speed to dodge it and use her scythe blade arm but rollgrawl use his pincer to blocked them, they begin slashing and clawing each other and rollgrawl grab then turn to his sphere form and roll up and down and throw her up to they air and she use her speed to hit him at the face with her tail and rollgrawl went underground. Then rollgrawl came behind her then cuaghther but an afterimage which his reflex in his sphere formed he roll and push her with force and shot a poison beam at her which she still okay.

Rollgrawl: your seem not hurt from it.

Wraith: it'll take more then a poison to kill me.

Rollgrawl: very well.

He teleported and grab her as they punching and slashing each other while rollgrawl keep teleporting and wraith kick him as he stumble a bit.

Black star: Come on koan! show that ugly hag what a rival you can do!

Tsubaki: I Never know koan's other form can keep up on her.

Wraith: you maybe strong but not strong enough to scratch me very badly, so it prove I was right your form can't beat me.

Rollergrawl: More or less, maybe because of this original form, when it's time to go wild, it's time to unleashed thee ultimate!

Black star: what can an ultimate do again?

Rollergrawl: just watch.

He then slam the nemetrix which show claw marks as a red flashes all around him as he looked the same except he skin turn black and grow bigger a little then he grew wings with yellow and he grew a beetle horn on his head, silver spikes blade horns on his back, has silver long legs, has silver antennas , spike hair like from his head down to bottom and his shell is now armor and have four arms pincer but his upper arms have a cannon.

?: **ULTIMATE ROLLGRAWL!** (Roaring)

Black star and Blue star: SO AWESOME!

Charlotte: incroyable.

Tsubaki: your telling me.

Mifune: incredible.

Angela: oh wow!

Wraith: I beat tougher opponent, starting now!

She charge in speed but U. Rollgrawl in speed hit her with his tail which wrapped around her and slammed her and throw her up to the sky and his blaster canon is open and energy-intense ball which rapidly fire make wraith roar in pain then she swift under and slashing him with her scythe blade but to show of U. Rollgrawl's invulnerable armor and skin then he slammed his pincer to the ground shot dark iron sent her flying then in his sphere form in speed he knocking her around and up to the air like some ping pong game then she getting angry.

Wraith: I WILL NOT BE BEATEN EASILY BY A WORM LIKE!

She unleashed a huge fog to hide in stealth.

U. Rollgrawl: so, you pull some other magic trick to help you disappeared in stealth by being quiet,but your false of a fact is...

Wraith came in with her energy blade but U. Rollgrawl went underground and jump in speed caught the real Wraith from behind the pillar and hold both her four arms.

U. Rollgrawl:...trying of becoming truly invisible!

Then he bit her left arm as she scream in pain then Wraith use her right arm to throw him as he's flying then she looked at her left arm is now numb which shocked her then glared at him while growling in hate.

U. Rollgrawl: what'd you know? I gets even my paralyze bite can be poison too, give us, I paralyze your left arm and I can damage you even further.

He then blast her with his cannon and horn to make a big laser making wraith pushed back and making an explosioncame and the dust cleat she have scratches while panting, bleeding a bit and she ripped her left arm and replace it with a dark and purple energy blade that is a big longer and big as her eyes glows red.

Wraith: you got me but I'm not stopping, I ripped my left arm as a shield and use my power and now I'm going to kill you!

U. Rollgrawl turn back to Rollgrawl and back to koan.

Koan: well then it's time for me to take your soul down bellow

Wraith: by turning to your weak form?

Koan: never underistmate koan is koan by doing this.

He then summon his scythe blade and his chain blade around his chest.

Mifune: He can summon weapons and(turn to koan's chain blade and turn to tsubaki) it seems the chain blade around him is like your partner.

Tsubaki: he mimic me, black star and our friend who is a scythe.

Mifune:(eyes wide) _who is this guy?_

Koan: now let's see, should I use my scythe blade or my chain blade, why not be creative here to do both?

Then he throw up the chain blade and summon another scythe and throw them up and jump with them, the chain blade then wrap itself to the ends of the two scythes and morph in into the staff parts and koan grab the two and let the one of the left land on the ground and koan landed on the blade and balance with the hilt of the scythe.

Koan: new style: jungle of the bladed chain scythe!

Black star and blue star is still having stars as eyes but they can't contain there excitement, mifune is just staring at koan in awe, angela no has stars in her eyes, charlotte and tsubaki was shocked to see him combine two individual weapons together.

Blue star: YAHOO ! This is the awesome thing he did !

Black star: He is defently gonna be the most awesome rival ever!

Koan: so, shall we begin?

Wrath: (zoom in speed) YOU'LL DIE NOW!

He then jump up and throw his first scythe blade which he deflecting her blades

Wraith's thought: how could this be?! I suppose to defeat him!

Then jump in they using they other chain sytche to spin like a saw and leave a nasty mark on her stomach as she scream then she shoot a corrupt blade wave at him but meanwhile in mid air he cut them in half as he spin cussing the chain scythe blade to give her many cuts.

Koan: CHOP! CHOP! CHOP! CHOP! (let his two scythes slash her chest) **SAVAGE SLAUGHTERHOUSE!**

She then scream in mercy then Koan landed at the ground then turn to see wrath is breathing hard and he can senses she fading out some energy.

Wrath: dam you...seinaruyami...

Koan: let's wrapped it up( turn to the star twins) black star! Blue star! What do you say we do a tag team on this freak?

Black star: (grin)you bet! Ready tsubaki?

Blue star: yeah! Let's do it Charlotte!

Tsubaki and Charlotte: right.

They change into there chain forms and they charge with koan surfing on his blades.

Black star: hey koan you got you teach up that trick your doing.

Koan: depends you take this fight serious by being quiet and follow advice from your partner Hahahahaha!

Black star: when I get serious I can be a great assassin!

Koan: maybe.

Then koan jump high and throw his chain scythe at wraith, black star and blue star did the same and wrap the chains on her chest and arms.

Then koan jump high and throw his chain scythe blade at wraith, black star and blue star did the same and wrap the chains on her chest and arms.

Koan: together on three!

Koan, black star and blue star: ONE! TWO! THREE!

Then They cut her clean of koan's flames on the chain and lightning and the twins make a star shape on the chain around wraith.

Koan, black star and blue star: **STAR LIGHT OF BURNING LIGHT!**

Then she screamed and then turn into a soul but its different, it looks like a kishin egg but it's also darkish purple with red the soul swift like a flames then koan grab the soul and sniff it.

Koan: no smell, but let's see what this egg taste.

Then he ate it chew it a little and swallow it.

Koan: hmm, tastyish, looks like I turn the corrupt into a pure part of me.

Black star:(gawked looked) did he just...

Blue star: ate a kishin soul….

Charlotte: with out turning into one?

Tsubaki: just who is he?

Angela: (run up to koan and hug his leg) you are amazing mister!

koan:(grin) Well is how big brother do of protecting his friend and his little sister(petted her head) also here you go (poof a magic wand) your very own magic wand!

Angela: oh wow! Thank you!

Mifune: I don't know how but you are not normal, then again nothing is normal here.

Koan: what's the point of normal since sometime reality is an infinite of mystery if there sometime either good or bad, cause koan is the hero of CHOOOAAASSS!

Black star: ok we are done here and you collected one, lets go.

 **Timeskip**

the group is back at lord deaths room and a hug bag of kishin souls is on the floor

Lord Death: Are you sure about this?

Black star: yeah I mean it's not like we killed them ourselves.

Lord death: it's not setting the best example to say this but you should take it while the takings good.

Black star: nah a big guy like me doesn't need people to do his dirty work for him, isn't right tsubaki?

Tsubaki: (nodded) yep.

Lord death: very well,(turn to koan) koan you surprise me yet again, you defeated a new creature with black star and blue star, eat a soul that has the energy of a kishin and able to combine two other weapons together and create a new style at the same time.

Koan: koan is stupendous and also death, do you recognize that creature? she is a wraith.

Lord death: hmm, no sorry but I have a feeling that new evil is a foot here, so I want you to stay on your guard ok?

Koan: yes sir sir sir sirdy sir sir! (saluted)

Lord death: and that goes for you two blue and black star, (the nodded) well anyways come back tomorrow and I have another assignment for you.

 **Timeskip**

koan is now with maka and soul and blair is hugging him while he is walking.

Koan: you two don't have to do this.

Maka: (smile) nonevents this is our thanks to you for helping us.

Soul: yeah and I heard form black star that you can eat kishin eggs too, that is so cool in my book.

Koan: so what doing?

Soul we are going to my cousins place.

Koan: Cousin?

Soul: yeah you didn't met him yet.

Then they reached to a house

koan: wow it's biggest iek the easter bunny's house!

Soul:(smile) just wait until you see the inside.

She knock at the door and it open to reveal a boy with brown hair and amber eyes wearing a red shirt and green pants.

?: oh hey soul.

Soul: hey Rito

Rito: who's your(looking at koan) your new friend here?

Soul: this guy is koan the one I've been telling you about.

Rito: oh you mean the mimic man?

Koan: HAHAHAHA! micky mouse?! he didn't even come to Halloween town at the Disney movie! like a metal brick stretch me like a rubber chicken! (then koan put on a dirt to his head cover with a squid)

Rito: now I see that you said he is different, anyway my name is rito evans nice to meet you koan.

Koan: Nice to meet you bro (shake his fast with a good grip) do you do how? My name is koan seinaruyami! And I love root beer!

Rito: I also heard that you can copy soul's weapon for and can be a hybrid.

Koan nodded then he summon his scythe blade and turn into a chain scythe then back to normal

Koan: No hybrid, koan is what soul called "cool".

Rito: I see, well then come on in.

Koan walk in then walk in four leg as an animal look around.

Koan: nice place rito.

Rito: thanks.

Blair: hello rito, my name is blair, (hugging koan's arm) Koan's boyfriend

Koan: we boyfriend and girlfriend already? (scratching his head)

Maka and soul: LIKE HELL YOU ARE YOU DAME CAT!(they blushed as they said it out loud)

Rito: huh, never in my life that I see soul and maka like koan.

?: Rito, who's yelling?

Out of the corner there is a girl who looks like rito, she has long brown hair and amber eyes, she is wearing a white top and a blue skirt. She looked at soul and maka then smile at hem.

?: hey soul, hey maka.

Maka:(smile)oh mikan! Good you see you.

Soul: what's up?

Mikan: everything is good(turn to koan and blair) who are they?

Rito: the one with the red cape and straightjacket is koan and the one with purple hair with a witch like hat is blair.

Koan: Yellow what doing? me is koan (grin)

Blair: I'm blair.

Mikan: hello, my name is mikan evans ritos little sister.

Koan: you look stupendous and smart, just like maka, soul and blair.

This made mikan, soul and maka blush, but blair just smile and hugged him more.

Rito's thought: never thought see mikan blush from any guy

Koan: Do rito have secret crush on someone?

Rito: (blush) um what me? no.

Koan: you lie.

Milan: he have a crush on a girl name haruna Sairenji.

Rito: mikan!

Koan: Well how'd it goes?

Rito: I screw up.

Soul: a lot.

Koan: how?

Rito: I get very nerves around her and sometime get clumsy and stuff happen

Koan: then keep trying bro, I'm sure you'll have the right moment to confess her in no time.

Rito: thanks koan, anyway I think you should take a bath.

Koan: Me do I?

Rito: yeah, just in case.

Koan: okay as long Koan use his rubber ducky. (pull out a rubber duck)

rito: where did yo-

soul and maka: don't ask.

Rito: well, sure.

 **At the bathroom**

When koan start the warm tub as he put on a rubber ducky on it, when it's full koan strip and went into the tub.

Koan: now this is more like it.

Smarty: nothing like a good relaxation

Joker: it was epic of killing and defeating wrath

Koan: but you don't think he's the one behind this?

Smarty: it's a possibility that he can create those creatures.

Joker: like game but she can talk and imagine if their more of them but different.

Koan: good thing our spy network can be the solution.

Then in the tub a blue shine glowed and the water splashed, koan then stumble a bit.

Koan: this better not but that sea monster again.

Then the water went down and reveaed a highly attractive teenage girl with long bubble gum pink hair, emerald green eyes, curvaceous and often referred to as a perfect girl. Her most distinguishing feature is her tail which extends down from the base of her back. Her tail is long, thin, and ends with a heart-shaped tip

Koan: (title his head) the scrap?

?: A successful escape.

Then she looked at koan who accidentally touch her breasts which he notice it while blush a little and eyes wide as he let go of her breasts.

Koan: whoops my bad, also what doing?

?: um, I'm doing good, so…. Are you finished?

Koan: finished what?

?: the bath.

Koan: oh well, okay and also (he make a fog horn) what are you doing here?!Did you some sort of teleportation device but only transport people but not clothes as a failed program?

?: um, yes I have it and your correct it can only transport people not clothing, so what's your name?

Koan: first me let you use tub and me let use spair shirt of mine when done at bath, and me wait for you to done so we can talk at guess room okay?

?: (smile) okay, thank you.

Koan then walked out of the bath room and he change to his cloths again then when the girl is done she wearing koan's shirt and pants but cut as a short shorts as she sitting down at the bed.

Koan: koan sorry if he don't have no girl clothes for you.

?: it's fine, I like your shirt though.

Koan: tanks, so who are you?

?: oh my name is lala.

Koan: yellow! Koan seinaruyami (saving his arm at her as she giggle)

Lala: well it's nice to meet you koan. I came from planet deviluke.

Koan: you alien? But devil.

Lala: yeah, your not surprise? Normally earthlings don't believe in aliens.

Koan: yeah that true but I see many alien before, and allow me to explain and (point his nemetrix)even this around my neck…

then rito and blair came in the room.

Blair: oh Koan~.

Rito: hey Koan I heard a fog horn so why is-

They see koan with la la which make Blair jealousy show and Rito eyes wide of a beautiful girl wearing koan's clothes.

Koan: hold up (turn to la la) koan remember a new trick.

Koan use his finger to zap lala's clothes as a poof then the clothes she wearing a Blue blouse dress with shirt under and grey some short shorts and a light brown jacket.

Koan: Ta da!

Lala: oh thank you.

Blair: (hugs koan and glares at lala) he is mine!

Roto:(blush hard and cover his eyes) koan who the hell is that ?!

Koan get off of Blair.

Koan: I'll explain what happen (look at la la) even I'll explain about me and my story of hoe I got here and what Me can do and what my world is like.

And once again koan explain about where he come from, his nematrix and ben.

Rito: ok I can believe on the whole different world but aliens

Koan: yeah

Lala: your world of alien and human co exist ? Amazing and I wanted meet this azmuth someday and you and Ben must be great hero

Koan: yeah and it keep the job done , this nemetrix can turn into alien animals and evolve.

Lala: so cool , my little sister will love that

Rito: also my name is rito and who are you

La La: me ? I'm Lala

Rito: l-Lala

Koan: from the planet deviluke

Rito: d-deviluke?

Koan: what are ya a parrot?

Rito: I-its just are you sure she an alien?

Koan: yeah cause I can scents it.

Lala: human's point of view, I suppose so.

Rito: what? Really?

Koan: yep, show him Lala.

Lala: okay. (pull out her devil tail) see? Earthlings don't have these, do they?

Rito was in shock and turn white.

Koan: I think you broke him.

Lala: oh, but even though I have a tail, I don't transform when I see a full moon.

Joker: Just like another alien who have a monkey tail.

Smarty: but that ALIEN gone wild.

Koan: not if your a werewolf and for me I use to be a human and now I'm a mutant.

Rito: you look pretty normal to us.

Koan: oh really? (Then he remove his head) does this look normal to you?

Rito: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Then attach his head back and he change his arm red and make claws which transformed back.

Koan: that thing I transformed with my arm is classified.

Blair: (hugs his arm gently) oh koan.

Rito: what happen to you?

Koan: Long story, don't want to talk about it, (turn to lala) so lala, why'd you suddenly appear at the bath tub?

Lala: oh well, (show her bracelet) tadaa! I used this! Mister warp jump, I created it.

Koan: Wow! Must be smart like brainstorm or greymater, I'm impress (this make lala blush a little)

Lala: T-Thank koan, I can't specify where I want to go, but I can warp a life form over short distance

Rito: W-Warp?

Lala: That's right, I use it in my space ship's escape pod and just happened wrap to this bath and met koan.

Blair: from your space ship? Why would you do that?

Lala: I'm being chased. I thought that I would be safe if I came to earth. But I was found. My ship was broken and I was just about to be captured and taken back. If I hadn't used this ring…

Joker: she seem to telling the truth.

Smarty: not the whole truth.

Koan: well guys , let's play along until we know what the potato couch is going on.

Rito: Followed? (he try not to stare at her breasts that bounce)

Koan: Don't worry lala, me koan will protect you from anyone who's chasing and you can stay at my house!

Koan: yep, me make a deal of 5 condition with death of built me a hosue and now I lived a bit closer to your, rito and the school blair

blair: that's nice

Lala then hugged koan showing a very happy smile which make blair pouted angry.

Lala: thank you koan

?: lady lala!

they turn to see small robot and her body is almost completely white. She has a round head with two thick swirl shaped black and visible no mouth and nose. appears like she's wearing a white jacket with yellow edges, with a blue shirt and red tie in-between and sometimes devilish wings on her back.

She then hugged lala

Koan: AWESOME A ROBOT! COOLER THEN A RUBBER CHICKEN!(Make a donkey noise)

?: I'm glad you're safe, lady lala!

Lala: peke! Thank goodness! I see you managed to escape, too!

Peke: yes! Luckily, our ship had still not left the earth's atmosphere. (turn to koan, rito and blair) lady lala, who is that earthling lunatic with the ripped up straitjacket with a red cape, the bland looking one and the witch?

Rito: B-Bland?!

Lala: that koan, rito and blair, but said she's not a witch but a cat with magic power,(turn to koan, rito and blair) this is peke, he's the multi-purpose costume robot I created.

Koan: you must the smartest person ever, how many invention you made?

Lala: (blush bright red) well, I have made 35 give or take.

Koan: NEATO BURRITO!

Peke: please to meet ya.

Blair and rito: costume robot?

Lala then begin to stripped her clothes make rito blushed hard but to koan a little bit.

Rito: Why are you taking off your clothes?!

Koan: So she can demonstrate just in case she lost her clothes or it's ripped right lala?

Lala: yep. Alright, Peke, get to work!

Peke: roger! Change, dress mode!

Then lala got changed, she is now wearing a white jumpsuit with a red tie with a yellow tip, has peke as a hat with devil wings and a skirt like.

Lala: Alright !

Koan: wow... (blush , his fur cape scurf twitch and hair twitching)

Rito: W-What ?( try to shield his eyes while blushing)

Peke: Is this too tight, Lady lala?

Lala: No, It's perfect! Thank goodness you came quickly (she then twirl while giggle)

As rito sweatdrop and koan is amaze even blair like her outfit.

Lala: what do you think? isn't it wonderful koan?

Koan: It's sure is! You look very beautiful and it suit you pretty well! (patting his head) Uh! Uh! Uh!

Lala: (blush very hard) oh thank you.

Koan: (turn to rito) also rito, it's rude to say her outfit is embarrassing in thoughts.

Rito: you can read thoughts?!

Peke: by the way, lady lala, what are you planning to do now?

Lala: well, about that. I've got an idea.

Koan then smell 2 unidentified energy that is the same scent of a deviluke's smell like lala

Koan: Guys we have a double company!

Blair: huh?

Then two men in black suits came crashing through the window.

Koan: AH! IT'S THE FUZE! THEY TRY TO GET ME OF MY CHURROS!

Smarty: they came for the girl

Joker: or maybe their alien who are trying to get us from the churros!

Smarty: yeeeah...no.

Man 2: honestly, you are quite the handful. We should have restrained your arms and legs until we left earth.

Lala: peke…

peke: y-yes, ma'am!

Lala: I thought I told you to make sure that you weren't followed.

Peke: Y-Y-Yes, ma'am.

Lala: you stuped robot! Now all I've done has gone to waste!

Peke: I'm sorry!( Angerlly but cute at the peke)

Peke: I'm sorry!

Koan: Hey.

A dread and serious voice as everyone turn to koan.

Man 2: what is it human?

Koan: I cannot allow you to bring her back to her planet because of her father a.k.a the king's order and can you at least use the door instead crashing my friend's window like some buglers?

Man 1: is none of your business boy, stay out of this or we'll have to hurt you.

Koan: (roll his eyes) oh please, is my business to she if she don't wont to, making you two a waste of time if you two thinking of trying to scratch me give mercy...your dead wrong.

Man 2: And why is that?

Koan: I know why she run away(make lala surprise) and know she need to decided of her own decision and instead of her stupid dad set up this bullcrap marriage, but don't know why lala didn't tell us that part and I'm not taking order to no one even if you are following orders.

then Man 1 grab koan by his shirt and glared at him of how he called lala's dad stupid.

Man 1: you are going to re-

He didn't finish when koan grab his wrist and start to crush it making him scream in pain, this surprise lala, rito, blair and man 2.

Koan: I believe we'll take this outside instead of here don't you think?

He then throw man 1 then man 2 out of the window and they crashed to the ground.

Koan: Rito, Blair, Lala, let's go because these two are not alone cause I senses a space ship here.

Blair: ok, hey rito, lala, have you two ever ride a pumpkin before?

 **Timeskip a little**

Lala: WOOOHOOO THIS IS FUN!

Rito: THAT EASY FOR YOU TO SAY!

Blair smiled as she, lala and rito who is holding onto the flying pumpkin and they are following koan, soul and maka looked up to see blair's pumpkin and koan jumped over the building.

As then they find the two man that koan just throw as they get up and dusted themselves.

Lala: hey rito, what type of weapon you can transformed into?

Rito: wait you know about meister and weapons?

Lala: well we deviluke studied all about the meister and weapons even other species and soul wavelength.

Rito: well I am a duel weapon hybrid, a battle ax and a scythe sword

Lala: wow that's awesome.

Koan: I'll say.

He turn to see man 1 jump up then throw a truck at him but koan caught it with one hand.

Koan: is that the best you can do?

Then another truck is flying at him, lala was about to save him until koan summoned his chain scythe and set it on fire and cut the truck in half and he throw the truck on his hand at man 1.

Man 1: what are you ? your no human or meister but summon a weapon.

Koan: that for me to know and you to not find out.

?: Your brave and interesting boy.

Koan looked up and so do blair, lala and rito which he freaked out coming down in a U.F.O is a man who have greyish hair and blue eyes, he's wearing a demonic-like skeleton armor and a jumpsuit and has a cape.

?:Move out of the way, earthling

Koan:(laugh crazy) sorry zastin no can do even she don't wanna go home.

Zastin: H-how did you know my name?! Your an earthling.

Koan: I have my ways and what's up doc

Zastin: We are..

Koan: here for what? that the museum called and they want their dinosaur bones back you stole (making blair and lala giggle)

Zastin: No! We're to bring lala back, so I'll say it once more: move out of the way.

Koan: And I'll say this once more bonehead: No can do.

Zastin: we will bring her back even with force.

Koan: No you won't.

Zastin: yes we will.

Koan: No you won't.

Zastin: yes we will.

Koan: No you won't.

Zastin: yes we will.

Koan:(smirk) yes you will.

Zastin: NO WE WON'T BRING LADY LALA HOME!

Koan:(pouted) okay have it your way, you win

Zastin: good...(until he realize he's been played as a fool) WAIT A MINUTE!

Lala and blair all laughed even rito try to hold his laughter.

Zastin:(growl) enough! Lady lala! Cut it out already and come back home!

Lala: I don't want to go.

Koan: you heard her.

Maka: Koan!

Koan turn to see maka and soul is here.

Koan: Maka? Soul?

Maka: what's going on here?

Soul: yeah, we seen blair with rito and a pink haired girl and you running over the buildings.

koan then sigh as he walk to them and put his fingers at their forehead which they're confuse until a small flash and spark make them seeing the information of what's going on here.

Maka: (his her palm with her fist) oh I get it now.

Soul: who knew that your protecting a princess alien. Wait a minute.

Maka and Soul: HE LIKE KOAN TOO!?

Koan: now back whEre we started.

Lala: I've had enough, I don't know if it had something to do with succession, but all I do is go to marriage meeting every day.

Koan: I know it! (growling and squeezing his hand to a fist)

Zastin: but, lady lala, it is your father's wish.

Koan: the hell of her father's wish!

He then dash up to zastin and punch his face hard sent him crashed in the wall.

Koan: I may don't know lala yet or her father but I do know she don't want to marry bunch of guys that her father pick, she grown enough to pick and make her own decision, no father have the right to do this. If you want to take lala, then you'll have to go through me!

Zastin: very well then...

Lala: koan let me help too!

Koan: oh, alright then, ladies first.

Lala: (pull out a phone like gagget) transporting! Mister roaring vacuum!

Then coming out of her phone is an octopus like robot.

Zastin: what?!

Man 1: this is bad. It's one of lady lala's inventions!

Koan: I wish I have one of those.

Lala: Go! Suck them in!

Then the octopus robot then start to suck the three men.

Rito: it's a vacuum cleaner! Amazing!

Koan: I know right?

Koan then put a forcefeild on soul, maka and blair then turn to see to late for rito and koan get caught it

Koan: WWEEEEE! THIS IS FUN RIGHT RITO! GUYS LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT ME! I'M A FLYING PINATA!

Rito: SPEAK FOR YOURSELF! LALA TURN IT OFF! IT'S GETTING MORE AND MORE POWERFUL! TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!

Peke: what's the matter lady lala?

Lala: hhmmm, how do I...How do I turn this off?

Koan: I'm with you on that one.

Rio, Maka, Soul and Blair: WWHAAATTT?!

the machine suck rito.

Koan: This looks like a job for ( he spin and remove his clothes leaving his underpants and wear a red cape) CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS! TRA LA LAAAAAA!

He zoom inside of the machine and the machine begin to bounce and jerked around until he got out and whistle at the machine as it shot zastin and his 2 man up to the sky and shot rito to the ground and his eyes is swirling.

Koan: all of the day it's work for CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS! TRA LA LAAAAAAAAAA !

Blair: not that we're complaining but can you put your clothes back on?

Koan Spin like a tornado and got his clothes back on making blair pout cutely, lala and peke blush red on seeing koan in his underwear, lala giggled at koan on calling himself captain underpants then she start to look down but koan lift her head up and he smiled.

Koan: It's okay lala, sometime trouble get to us before if we never expected it, you are a genius and all genius sometime get rusty and forgot but a little push will help and I'm the guy who help fixed that problem. (title his head) Also you need to explain why didn't you tell us about the marriage part and running away from home? Since I figure it out.

Lala: well, I just don't want to get married to someone that I don't know. And I thought if I tell you…

Koan: then we will keep you safe, Like I said as a super hero I swear never let anyone kidnap or take you back and you can stay at my house as long as you wanted laly! (give a thumbs up and a big ol smile)

She smiled and hugged him, then Zastin gets up and gets mad.

Zastin: you, if that's the way you want to play it?

Koan: I warn you and know play time is over.

He summon his chain blade.

Koan: sword mode!

His chain blade glows and turn into a sworded blade then set it on fire.

Koan: so, ever dance with the devil in the pale moonlight?

Zastin: we are devils and yes we have.

Koan: aliens but not real no offense cause, People called me that (his eyes turn black and glowing yellow pupils) your move bone head.

Zastin: with pleasure. Men!

They nodded and change into swords and Zastin hold them

Koan:(smile) my, my never know deviluke have such abilities, you study well and how did you do it?

Zastin: we do and we practice this for a while now then let's dance!7

He then charge in speed but see koan vanished.

Soul: where is he?

Blair: did he vanished.

Zastin: where are you coward?!

Koan: behind you and I already cut you.

Zastin: huh?!(look behind him that koan is there) when did you?!

Koan:(Slowly unsheathed his sword) **humming** **ten feet… ARROW NOTCH SLASH!** (then a clank noise)

Then Zastin got cut every where on his armor and body then flames slashes so many even his two man as well, the men change back and they fell to the ground. Lala was shocked that koan is skilled with a sword, soul thinks that koan is starting to get more cooler, maka was surprise that he is skilled enough to cut opponents fast, rito was shocked and blair is purring and smiling at him. Zastin get back up as he's panting and hiss in pain then glared at the wielder of the nemetrix.

Koan: Sent this messages to your so call king, that I don't appreciate and not happy of a father like him force his own daughter to do this but I'll promised him as I take my responsibility to look after and protect the princess at all cost in earth.

Zastin:(getting up even struggle) damn you earthling!...

He charge in as koan looked bored as hew grew a black tail like lala but a triangle blade like and point it a him which is charging a beam and blast him.

Koan: Not no ordinary earthling, I'm a super hero from another world.

Koan:(his tail vanished) Koan win! Do koan get cookie now?

Lala: is zastin alright?

Koan: I only injured him and he and his guys are unconscious.

Lala: well, thank you, koan. I'm glad you saved me. (smiled)

Koan: ah no biggie (he then senses something) looks like I have another mission with someone but don't worry(he duplicated himself) my other self will deal with it.

Maka and Rito: HOW IN A WORLD CAN YOU DO THAT?!

Soul: YOU ARE NOW THE MOST EPIC PERSON IN THE PLANET!

Lala: AMAZING! YOU HAVE A LOT OF TIRCKS KOAN!

Blair: SO COOL!

Koan prime:(laugh crazy) thank you now bye other me and captain underpants! Away! (flew away) TRA LA LAAAAAA!

Koan 2:(waving at koan prime) bye me! Don't forget your top hat and your chicken suit!

 **Scene change**

Koan landed in the ally and spotted a man wearing a red jumpsuit and a mask and carrying a big bag.

Smarty: seem like a comic book bad guy.

Joker: yeah and we're the super hero.

Koan: and that bag of soulsdoesn't belong to him and I senses kid and perhaps his two partner are there.

Smarty: once again let's sit this one out.

Joker: juuuust, in case something messed up and we'll stop the bad guy.

Koan: great idea you two! (smile)

?: lupin, it's all over.

Walking into the ally there is a girl with black short bob hairstyles with bangs three lines on her left and she is wearing a black suit with white rectangles are placed in a manner that is completely symmetrical and rings with deaths mask on it, skirt, eyes have two shades of yellow ringing around his pupil. The outside ring is a bright yellow while the inner ring is a dark yellow, similar to the color of gold. There are at least six small rectangles along the seam where the sleeves attach to the jacket, and four small rectangles run along the front of his jacket. Her undershirt is a formal white dress blouse shirt, and a metallic skull rests under her collar, and could be used as a tie. She is holding two pistols, then they started to glow and she throw them and they change to there human forms, they are girls and they wear almost the same clothes, they both wear white cowgirl hats, a red top with a white tie and blue pants and the other shorts but the one on the left is taller and has long hair and the other is shorter and has short hair.

?: master thief lupin, your soul has become a kishin egg and it's pure evil.

All three of them: and now we have come to clam it.

Koan title his head of their pose

Smarty: are they're making a pose?

Joker: like one of the power ranger?

Koan: But at the movie seem they didn't seem to do it.

?: JUST LOOK PATTY! YOUR STATS OFF AGAIN THE TWO OF YOU AREN'T IN ALINE!

Patty: oh I'm sorry kid.

Koan:(sigh) if you want something done, you have to do it yourself. (jump high in the air and fall to lupin) I KNOW IT CROCODILE!

Lupin:(look up) what the?!

Koan: **KOAN'S BODY SLAM!**

The a little earthquake as kid and her 2 partner to see koan body slammed lupin make him groan in pain while swirling eyes to show he's K.O and koan stand up put his foot to his back and pump his chest.

Koan: let that be a lesson to evil doer everywhere, never underestimate the power of underwear!

The three girls then look at koan and the first thing that any of them said is.

Patty: (giggle and smile) I like him.

 **Play fairy tail ending 21**

the scene started with koan's shadow walking and mountents is in the back ground then from the background it showed lilith smiling.

 **{kaqaita kaze ni yume azukete aruita}**

then it showed lord death, then it showed maka and soul.

 **{omoi nimotsu hanbun de}**

then it showed black and blue star together then charlotte and tsubaki then showed lala and blair.

 **{unmei wa sou kirihiraku tame ni aru koto, sono egao de sono senaka de, oshiete kureta}**

then the back ground changed to death city and koan starts running with blair following him.

 **{mata aeru yo wasurenai de tomo ni sugoshita kizu dareka demo!}**

Then it showed death the kid, liz and patty, then it change to medusa then momo and nana.

 **{azayaka na tabiji wo!}**

then the back ground change to a forest when it showed mikan and rito.

 **{tatoe ima wa namida ni oboretemo kono takai kabe wo norikoerareru hazu anata ga ita kara!}**

then it change to nemesis, run, then koan and blair start to run off the screen then the scene change to show maka looking for koan then she found him and smiled to see koan sleeping peacefully with blair on his chest.


	3. soul 3 kid

**Play One Piece Opening 5 "Kokoro no Chizu" [Creditless HD]**

 **{daijoubu! Saa, mae ni susumou taiyou wo itaumo mune ni. Tasunaida ta tsutawaru power negai wo tsukameyouyo}**

It starts with a glitter then koans cape then he turn to the screen smiling while he is next is black star smiling while falling with blue star, Charlotte and tsubaki, next its soul and maka wink at the screen and waving at the readers then it's death the kid with liz and patty, next is blair in her human form wink at the readers and make a cat pose as she is falling, then falling with then is lala, momo, nana mikan, mea, yami, yui, nemesis who blow a kiss at the readers and run. Then next scene is the whole scale of the DWMA building and a logo appeared cartoonish and is flash a little revealing the logo.

 **The Nemetrix Hero of Meister and Devil Aliens**

 **{dekkai nami ni norou chikara aawasete tokimeku hou he isogou hajimari no aizu, ima koso funade no toki ikari wo agetara nanairo no kaza wo kiri bouken no umi he, kizu darake no taba dakedo daiji na mono ga soko ni aru pinichi nara itsudatte boku ga mamoru kara}**

then it change to the group walking to the school, then it change to koan smiling and looking at the city with the others and the wind blow his cape flow, then lala jumped at koan to hug him with a smile and the other start to argue on who can hug koan, then it change to them hanging out an rito's place having fun, then it change to them sleeping over and hugging koan while he snores softly then it flashes to the group then to vilgax with the villains behind him and dung with medusa and arache and silhouettes behind them.

 **{daijoubu! Saa, mae ni susumou taiyou wo itaumo mune ni arashi ga kitara kata kunde sono saki no hikari wo miyou}**

then it change to the group fighting agents the kishins and then koan change to a kamen rider, then next black star and koan are having a sprawl and throwing there punches and smirking at each other and then show lord death doing wacky and spirit being a pervert and death chop him on his head.

 **{yume no kakera atsuareba asu ni mukou chizu ni naru dakara onaji hata no moto negai wo tsukamaeyouyo, bokura wa hitotsu onepiece}**

then it change to the group fighting dark rider minions and koan in his beast form punch hard sending it flying, then it change to see an explosion then blair hugging koan on the ground, then maka holding soul slashing some minions in half and some stone, then it change to show the group smiling at the readers then it change to the school with the laughing sun then it shows the meisters with there weapons in human form then the aliens then koan and last the last scene shows koan's lion with a lord deaths mask.

Koan, patty, kid and the other girl is still staring at each other in silent

Koan: Yellow! What doing death the kid, patty and liz, me is koan seinaruyami and I love root beer! (make a car noise and a dolphin noise while sticking out his tongue then patting his own stomach)

Patty: (waving her arm) hello! Koan!

Liz: hey how did you know our names?

Koan: kid and patty told there names and I heard your name from a far, Wahahahahahah! So me capture lupin and (gasp) wait a minute, liz and patty are you cowgirl from the west? I wanna be the horse! Hahahaha!

Patty: ok! (giggle)

Kid:(sweatdrop)anyways, thank you for taking care of lupin.

Koan: no problem and(scratching his head with his foot)what with the weird trio pose? me don't get it.

Liz: it was kids idea, she want's it to be perfect.

Koan: perfect?

Kid: yes symmetry is key everything must be synthetic.

Liz: oh wonderful here we go. (sarcasm)

Koan: like pizza cover with muster and chicken? Is that symmetry?

Kid: um, I don't know, anyway, liz and patty are twin pistols in order to preserve symmetry when I hold them both I am completely balanced on the right and left, is imperfect because their human forms are different.

Koan title his head and sniff the both of them and koan nodded.

Koan: Ohhhh, So their height and appearance are different right?

Kid: exactly! Even there boobs are different!

Liz punch kid while koan covered his eyes with both hands.

Koan: Patty called a magician! And I didn't look I swear to penguins!

Patty: yey! I'm a magician!(waving her arm while smile)

Liz:(smile) you can look now it's over. (raised her eyebrow) By the way what's with the ripped up straitjacket?

Patty: and the dog collar? I like it thou.

Koan: long story.

Liz: okay anyway(turn to kid while angry) excuse me for being smaller then my little sister! What gives you the right to walk about symmetry anyway! Three stripes on the left side of your hair and not at the right that didn't look symmetrical to me!

This shocked her and went to the ground and start hitting on the ground.

Kid your right I'm an abomination, I'm filthy and dirty and unbalanced! Why there is one set of stripes? I'm garbage an asymmetrical garbage!

Patty and koan laughing.

Koan:(laugh crazy) koan don't get it, what kid depress of asymmetrical?

Liz: she wants everything perfect and balanced.

Koan: (pop right next to her) kid stop crying and girl up, your next grim reaper and they don't cry over little things. In fact me don't care if your an asymmetrical and don't have to be perfect, your perfect in my book and your heart and everyone is the same thing so that what make you beautiful and pretty.

Kid: you really think so? Ever for an asymmetrical garbage like me?

Liz: no of course not.

Patty: garbage is ew and your not.

Koan: Like koan said, don't let people judge of who your appearance are, like take me for an example , people think I'm stupid and a bad guy but me not really isn't.

Kid: thank you three, (gets up) now then lets report to my father.

Koan:(turn to liz) I now your thinking of her not the sharpish tool of the shed since gullaby but I think she stupendous.

Liz: how did-

Before she can finish kid summoned up a death's mask circle and a hologram of lord death appeared.

Lord death: well hello dear daughter whats up! Its good to see you I have forgotten how cut those strips in your hair are.

Kid: stop it dad, I'm not a little kid anymore is that really necessary?

Lord death: (spotted koan) oh and I see you met koan.

Kid: you knew about him?

Lord death: yes in fact he's from another world.

Patty: OH WOW!

Liz: from where exactly?

Lord death: well he is from a world where aliens and humans live together and he is a hero along with his brother.

Kid: (turn to koan) you are?

Koan: yeah and I ate my first kishin soul which taste like cherry(smile goofy)

Kid: how-

Lord death: he has the uncanny ability to copy and modify any skill, weapon and other abilities from anyone, and he has other abilities that seem impossible but it's possible for him.

Liz: and whats that boss?

Lord death: to bend the laws of anything, change into aliens and can summon his weapons, he is a special hybrid can summon any weapon and wield them and become one too.

Patty: that's amazing!

Lord death theirs more, one time he make combinations with any weapon and make new ones, for example, he is able to fuse soul and tsubakis weapon form into something new.

Koan: I name it, new style: jungle of the bladed chain scythe.

Lord death: yes and it was tremendous, anyway koan you are a singed to be with kid on her next mission and I see that you captured lupin correct?

Koan: yeah that crocodile was gonna escape and can I eat him if he's not moving Bro?

Lord death: sure.

Koan then grin and change his arms to a scythe blades and kills it making him into a kishin egg then his tongue stretch and he eats it, this surprise kid, shocked liz and patty well….

Patty: cool!

Koan: and your cool too patty-pat! Even your sister and partner are awesome!

Patty blushed and giggled.

Liz: thanks koan, seems that we are working together.

Kid: indeed and I have to say, you are perfectly balanced.

koan: so kid mind if I try holding patty and liz in pistol form?

kid: be my guess.

Liz and patty then change to there pistol forms and koan grab them.

Koan: Nice, a little target practice would be nice.

His eyes glows as 10 practice wooded dummy appeared, he then star to shoot at there heads and repeatedly shoot there heads making a clear hold on all of them.

Koan: 10 times of head shots.

Liz: that's pretty cool.

Patty: That awesome koany!

Joker: HOTDOG! Now we have 2 roomies now!

Liz: who's there?

Patty: ooh! Hello!

Joker: I like this one.

Smarty: oh please, you like anyone who come here.

Then koan blocked it again and liz and patty turn back to normal

Kid: I'm impress of your marksman skills

Koan: thank you and look

Koan's hand glows and it reveal a silver and dark gray long slide 1911 mixed pistol of a double barrel and it written" The killing joke" on each side of it. And a symbol the nemetrix.

Koan: meet the killing joke.

Liz: w-wha?!

Patty: awesome!

Kid: (zoom right in front of him) oh my gosh this is perfect! Its balanced, its symmetrical, its absalutly perfect!

Lord death: once again you surprise me yet again now moving on how is it going? It looks like your making good progress collecting kishin souls, but kid don't forget your a grim reaper you don't really need to be tranning weapons and reclaiming souls.

Kid: even so I want to make my own weapon for my specification.

Lord death: in that case the number of souls you must collect is double the normal amount this means you have to work harder too liz and patty.

Liz and patty: yes sir!

Kid: I understand but I like to collect all the souls in one swipe.

Koan: I'll help you to do that and can't wait to go to Egypt and murder that mummy so I can use his toilet papers for my bathroom! (laugh crazy)

Lord death: I told him about the mission you are going to be taking, good luck.

Koan: bye bro! (waving his arm)

Patty: hey koan, can you transform into some alien?

Koan: okay patty-pat.

Then he change to a large bunny with three horns on his head and blue arm guards and shoulders and has the nematrix in his neck.

?: **QUICKULUS!**

Patty: OH MY GOD! (hugs his belly) HE IS SO ADORABLE!

Kid: and look at this perfect symmetrical look! it's perfect!

Liz: I have to admit you look adorable.

Quickulus: thanks this one is a natural predator of a very speed alien name fasttrack (as then patty petting his ear) oh that's nice.

Then he shake his leg and patty, liz and kid giggle then patty climb to his back.

Then he shake his leg and patty, liz and kid giggle then patty climb to his back.

Patty: Wanna!

Quickulus turn back to koan and put patty down then she pouted.

Koan: don't worry, we can have a ride tomorrow.

 **The next day** **at DWMA**

Rito is walking the halls tired and got some bandages on his cheek while koan 2 smile.

Koan: boy last night what a blast huh bro?

Rito: yeah, a blast(sarcasm)

Koan: hey rito I was wondering who is your meister?

Rito: w-well is haruna.

Koan: then how come you two don't lived together as partner?

Rito: um well….

?: um, rito.

Koan and rito turn to see a girl with blue short hair wearing a yellow vest under a white shirtwith a green skirt.

Koan: Go get her tiger(push rito)

Rito: (blush) u-um g-good morning haruna.

Haruna: yuuki… um… yesterday, on the roof.

Rito:(closed his eyes) E-Excuse me! I… I… I've loved you ever since that moment! so, please go out with me!(bow and in thought)I said it...I said it!

Koan: Uh rito?

Rito open his eyes and then sees lala.

Lala: I'm sorry but I'm in loved with koan.

Rito: AH um that wasn't for you lala, I meant it f-for.

Lala:(Hugged koan's arm) Let's get married, koan!

 **Meanwhile**

Maka was reading a book and soul who is leaning on her char felt a chill on there back and soul fell down.

Maka: did you felt that?

Soul: yeah. (nodded)

Then next blue star and charlotte is meditating when they felt a chill on there spin.

Blue star: did someone got a lead up on my koan? (anger expression)

Charlotte: what do you mean your koan?

Tsubake is in the shower when she felt something.

Tsubaki: what was that?

With Blair in cat form sleeping at koan's room woke up and as her tail went fuzzy and hiss in anger.

Blair: someone is getting near my KOAN!

 **Back with koan and lala**

As she is hugging koan he flick her head making her pout cutely.

Koan: We cant get married since we met so wait for that very, very, very soon as we need to get to know each other more and I wanted to start as friends with our relationship so maybe we can be boyfriend and girlfriend sooner or later and then we'll be married sooner in the future okay lala?

Lala: (smiled) you have a good heart koan, and for you anything. (hugs his arm again)

Blue star then start running in the halls and tackle koan in a hug.

Koan: AHH! CRAP CRACKERS!

Blue star: MINE!

Rito: what the?

Koan: yellow blue star what doing? (she frown at him) what?

Blue star: no one is going to get a lead up but me.

Koan: a lead, you mean a race car and also meet lala, she'll be living with me now.

Blue star: then I'll move in with you!

Charlotte: non non non! If anyone is going to move in with him is moa.

Koan: hey charlotte and why moving with me?

Charlotte: (blush) er… um… well…

Soul and maka: HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!

Then soul and maka came in looking very mad then glared at blue star hugging koan.

Maka: GET OFF OF KOAN NOW!

Blue star: MAKE ME!

Then they start fighting making a cloud until koan separate them.

Koan: that's enough you two, the reason lala s staying cause she have no home and is my responsibility and promise to keep her safe and protected by any threat.

As black star yawning walking along with tsubaki.

Tsubaki: oh hey koan.

Koan: yellow tsubaki yellow black star.

Black star: hey koan!

Tsubaki: What is going on there

Black star: hey soul, maka and (look at Lala)who's she?

Koan: she going to lived with me for now on.

Black star: oh, and what's going on here?

Soul: oh have you heard?

Koan: heard what?

Soul: someone took the pharaoh job.

Koan: Oh, it's the real me, patty, liz and kid, we heading to their.

Girls: WHAT!?

Koan: Yep (nodded) I'm a duplicate.

Maka: just how many abilities do you have?!

Koan: I'm full of surprise maka and this is my mutant powers but I can't show you my true mutant forms, only the times come.

Lala: (hugs his arm) anyway thank you thank you so munch.

Koan: anyway lala what you doing in the school? I thought you be at my house with blair.

Lala: well, I just can't wait to see what everyone can do and I know that your part weapon so, I'm going to be your meister, no questions ask.

Koan: I'm more then a weapon even I can be a meister.

Lala: yeah, but I can still be partners with you~.

Girls: AS IF!

Koan: Alright then.

Lala: by the way, if you can change into a weapon what weapon are you?

Koan: well like I said, I wasn't born of a weapon nor meister. I just mimic maka, soul, charlotte, tsubaki, patty and liz's weapons.

He summon his killer joke long pistol.

Koan: I can make my own weapons and customize and modified them, you remember last night of how I beat zastin and his 2 men.

Lala: oh wow! Your amazing!

Black star: _oh great this chick is how hanging around with MY rival?!_

Blue star and soul: _this girl is stealing MY man?!_

Charlotte: _this girl is stealing koan from me?!_ _  
_  
Tsubaki: _don't get mad, don't get mad. don't try to murder this girl for stealing the man that you like._

Maka: _who do she think she is?!_

Then soul, black star and blue star ran off in dust.

Maka: hey wait, come back you three!

Koan: what the hell is all that about?

Maka: oh nothing koan, oh and by the way, if you mimic soul did, what weapon can you change into?

Koan: A lot that you can ever imagine even myself well a claw weapon, since I can make tricks since even more full of surprise from tsubaki's clan, at the Nakatsukasa Clan. Not to mention I like to see what black star is made off, (grin) even as a member of the star clan.

Charlotte: ZUDALOR! HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?!

Koan: I have my ways of bend the laws of anything, and even I figure you two are step sisters and a brother but that's a long story.

Back with koan, liz, patty and kid.

As kid riding on a skateboard and koan as in quickulius formed as patty riding on his back while smiling and giggling.

Patty: this is so fun! And he is so cuddly!(hugging his fur)

Quckulius: Thanks, your cuddly and jolly as a gopher!

Patty blushed and made a big smile and rub her face to his fur, they made to a pyramid with a large white cat on it.

Quickulus turn back to koan.

Koan: well we're here,(he turn his head to see as patty is still on his back) patty you can get off my back now.

Patty: sorry but your so warm~.

Koan: me give you some jelly beans if you get off my back.

Patty: ok! (hops off his back)

kid grab her skateboard and make it disappeared.

kid: oh, would you just look this exquisite symmetry.

Liz: (stretch) ah, all that time in weapon form makes my back ach like crazy.

Patty: thank thing is huge!

Koan: Maybe, because that mummy stole my 20 dollar and so I blew up his home.

Patty: (laugh) your really funny koan.

Kid: (cover her mouth when the wind is blowing the sand) I can do with our this dust.

Patty: then let's go inside then ok!

Liz: are you sure we gonna do this ? give me the creeps

Patty: it's okay I'm sure we're gonna be fine let's go!

Koan: onward!

Kid: My eyes itch.

As they went inside and check the statue head.

Kid: wow, is perfect on they inside too.

Koan see liz feeling afraid behind patty.

Koan: you okay lizzy?

Liz: I hate it here, I don't do well of creepy, dusty, icky places.

As he smile and patted her head.

Koan: is alright to be scared liz, as some people are afraid of something, if it make you feel better lizzy you can stay by me or stay behind me (as liz hugged koan's arm)

Liz: (smile) I can do that.

Kid: wow, it's perfect on the inside too.

Patty: hey sis I've been wondering something; how come everyone always close there eyes when they sneeze, is it to keep there eyeballs from popping out from heads? Do you know?

Liz: I don't know patty that is surely one theory that might explain what that already is, of course that could be involuntarily reflex triggered by normal brain activity.

Koan: wow I didn't(his nose started to sneese) ah, ah aaaah-

he hold his nose until he sneeze as his eyeball out which it got big then back to normal size and his eyeball pop out, then fall down at the ground.

Liz: or maybe I'm wrong.

Koan: no you right lizzy, this is my way on sneezing sometime.

His eye socket is black and red which patty is amaze and a little scared and liz is shaking a little then koan put his eyeball back to his socket.

Koan: what?

Liz: what was that in your eye socket?

Koan: oh my eye socket is empty only leave a glowing red pupil when I have no eyes (turn to kid) hey kiddo, you've been quiet lately, something bother in your mind?

Kid: well uh maybe it' my imagination but but I have this horrible feeling that the painting that I have hanging from my living room is leaning a little bit to the right.

Liz: DOSE THAT STUFF PAINTING REALLY MATTERS RIGHT ABOUT NOW!?

Kid: yes of course it matters what should I do? I can't go on like this! I can't wait I have to go back and make sure.

Liz: hey!

Koan: (eye twitch)You got five second of not thinking about ditching us for that shit or I'm blow your head!

Liz and kid got scared and hugged each other

Kid: (got scared) ok' I'll try.

koan: good , liz drag her just in case she try to run away

Liz: okay

Koan:(smile) okie-dokie let find that son of goomba toilet paper so me and patty can eat jelly beans!

Patty: yey jelly beans! (smile)

They start walking and kid is trying not to think about it but is thinking about, they keep walking until they are face to face with a smiling wide mummies. This make liz scream in fear as she hugged koan make patty pouted then the mummies begin to giggle creepy.

Liz: (hugging koan) AHH! IT'S A MUMMY! MUMMY, MUMMY, MUMMY!

patty pouted of her big sister hugging koan as she wanted to hug the wielder of the nemetrix.

Then the mummies begin to giggle creepy, make liz more scared and koan title his head.

Liz:(nervous smile) hey there kind of cute aren't they?

Koan: more then a bag of douches to me.

Then one of the mummies licked liz in the face then she freacked out and koan pull out a huge silver bat with a nail on it.

Koan: Did. anyone. teach you. of not. licking. a. PRETTY WOMAN'S FAAACCEEE?!

Then he gone rampage on the mummies who lick liz's face by hit it at the face while cracked the mask, sent it at the ground whimpering in fear which they other mummies whimpering in fear which koan panting in anger.

Koan: SO LIKE TO LICK WOMAN'S FACE HUH?! THEN LICK ON THE FUCKING GROUND!  
He then he grab the mummie's leg and wham him a lot on the floor.

Patty: oh wow, koan is really mad at them right sis? (turn to liz) Sis?

Liz: (blush and steam is coming out of her head) he-he call me pretty. He call me pretty.

Koan: okay girls let's teach these bandages a lesson!

Liz: (shake her head) yeah, it's time to transform patty!

Patty: ok!

Liz: hey kid let's go.

Then they turn to see kid is gone and a letter flooted to liz's hand.

Letter: dear liz, patty and koan, I'm still worrying about it so nothing would help sorry koan, I'm going home at once to check on the painting and I'll take full punishment for it koan, and watch your step it's dark in the pyramid, death the kid.

Koan: MOTHER FUCKER! Well it's up to me,(turn to liz and patty) liz, patty please transform.

they nodded and they transformed into pistol then koan click it and turn to the mummies then started shooting fast.

Koan: BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

He shooting them rapidly at the head and heart so many times they begin to fall and then he shove the pistol to the other mummies' mouth.

Liz: koan! Please don't shove me into the monsters dirty mouth ew!

Koan: (shot it) oh I'm sorry lizzy!

Then he jump over the other mummies and start shooting rapidly then a light bulb come out of his head of showing an idea

Koan: hey girls, wanna try the killing joke?

Patty: sure I was wondering on what does it do.

Liz: Me too

Koan: (smile) ok!

They turn back to normal and koan summon his long pistol.

Koan: catch!

Then he throw it the liz and patty.

Patty: oh wow, it looks amazing.

Liz: I know, I wonder how it shoots out.

Liz pulls the trigger and a bullet and it comes out darkish flames and white lighting, it flys to the mummies and it exploded into kishin eggs.

Liz:(eyes wide) wow….

Patty:(sparkle eyes)OH WOW! That is amazing I want to try!

Koan: ok you two I'll be right back and help yourselves to some kishin eggs.

Liz: where you going?

Koan:(grin and laugh crazy) To bring back someone who ditch us( his eyes turn black and glowing red as koan brought a chain with him)

Koan unzip a zipper that appeared out of nowhere and hopped in.

Liz: hey patty don't you feel something with these guns?

Patty: yeah, it felt lonely, hurt, rage, insanity and sad, has something happened to koan?

Liz: we are going to find out someday.

 **Meanwhile**

witch who inside of the pharaohs chamber and eight kichin eggs surrounding her and a flaming heart appeared on her chest.

Witch: ancient statue I lent to the dark heart from my body that you may live again and do my betting, awaken pharaoh your master is calling you!

Then the kishin souls went into the sarcophagus and the eyes glowed a little.

Pharaoh: the wrath of the pharaoh.

Then the sarcophagus open like a two door and a hand grabbed the witches head and pull her in.

Witch: it's got me! I'm being dragged in! He is going to eat my soul!

The sarcophagus closed and he eats the witch.

Pharaoh: there is no one in this world who can be my master, all who enter beware the wrath of the pharaoh.

Then 5 figure creatures who's hiding in the shadows.

 **Back with the group and they other koan**

As tsubaki, charlotte and maka sigh of the star twins and soul are gone then suddenly maka begin to see a vision and everything around her is dark.

Maka: what the?

Tsubaki: huh?

Charlotte: what is this?

Then maka see a female dumped koan even a slap mark on his left cheek which the female laugh at him then walk off. Tsubaki see a different koan with a little girl who is giggling with him and charlotte see three people killed right in front of koan by a female make him shocked and horror as he scream as tears then got knock unconscious by the female.

Maka was shocked to see koan that sad, tsubaki was surprise to see koan when he use to be and charlotte shock in horror to see three dead bodes and seeing koan sad.

Maka: did you two see and felt that?

Charlotte: (nodded) wee, but I wish I haven't.

Taubaki: yeah, me too.

Maka: what should we do?

Tsubaki: I-i don't know.

Charlotte: (turn to koan) koan, may we ask you something?

Koan 2: Fired away charl (smile)

Charlotte: erm, we have seen something and it's about you and a little girl.

Koan eyes wide then his pupil shrink and black circle around it a little bit, then he narrowed a little of his eyes serious at them as they can't tell he not goofy or being childish again.

Koan: what little girl? And you mean, you three saw something?

Tsubaki: um a little girl who is giggling and I see you with her too?

Koan:(look away) Don't know what you three are talking about, it maybe your imaginations.

Maka: we understand if you don't want to talk about it.

Koan: anyway, where is soul, the star twins at?

Maka: they are still running.

In the hall ways the star twins and soul are running in the hall ways as they look everywhere then suddenly everything went dark as the same thing happen to maka, tsubaki and charlotte.

Black star: what the!?

Blue star: what's going on?!

Soul: uh guys, look.

Black star and blue star see koan alone in a forest all crawled up and panting, but they see some a lot of dead bod like soldiers which koan cover in some blood, carry a shotgun but holding it like a hammer looking down at the last solider. Koan beat it to death and roar of hatred and sadness, soul see yong koan and the same little girl arguing a little while not getting along.

Black star: was that…

Blue star: k-koan?

Soul: man, you don't suppose those are his, memories?

Black star: or a nightmare?

 **With kid**

she is measuring the painting oh her living room and smiled

kid: ah just my imagination after all, it's perfect, and now….(eyes widen) wh-wha?

Koan who look mad and disappointed while holding a chain while his eyes turn pitch black and red while his head on fire.

Koan: what not perfect, is a meister ditch her partner and friend for something not important while we was doing something really important.

Kid: I-I-I-I'm sorry. (Shaking)

Koan: GET OVER HERE!(the chain wrapped around her)

Then he dragged her while open the zipper to unzipped a portal to Egypt.

As she was pulled back she could see another koan scream in agony and being experimented on, moving around while roaring in fury and pain like wild animal and she see vilgax and they others even a 2 unknown who enjoy him in pain.

Koan: let's get going and after this your are getting a punishment.

Kid: and I deserved that, please let me go.

Koan: tch, right after we arrive back.

Kids thoughts: koan's past, it's disgustingly horrible.

 **Back with liz and patty**

liz is collecting the kishin souls for patty in her weapon form and she is holding the two guns koan gave them.

Liz: that's it, we've collected all of the mummies souls.

They heard a zipper noise then they turn to koan who's dragging kid wrapped in chain.

Koan: I'm back (then unchain) so let's continue(then turn to kid) AND THIS TIME, no ditching us , think of something other then that isn't involve perfect or imperfect.

Kid: y-yes sir.

Liz: wow, you got her straight.

Koan: people nickname me hothead which I don't know why (koan's head still on fire) whoops let me put it out(patted his head to put out the fire)

They continue walking to the chamber then they see the sarcophagus then koan begin sniff around the area while growl and narrow his eyes.

Kid: what's wrong koan?

Koan: Be alert you three cause not only the big boss mummy who ate a witch and a kishin soul, but the pharaoh is guarded by some creature who have a different like creature of wraith that I face yesterday

Liz: d-different creature?

Kid: who's this wraith?

Koan: wraith even her other different species is a combination artificial monsters of mix other species beast of divine, demonic but added with powers and magic of warlock, wizard or witch, darkness of corrupted, and corrupt element and yokai monsters, created by the man who ruin me along with...her.

Kid was feeling sad seeing koan like that, liz and patty walked to kid.

Liz: hey kid what is it?

Kid: have you girls felt something sad about koan?

Liz and patty remember felt it

Liz: come of think of it yes while he was gone, patty and I saw something.

Kid: what you two just saw.

 **Flashback**

Liz and patty is just finished killing the mummies until they see black and see koan living alone with piles of dead bodied around him then begin laughing insane of seeing his small transformation of a red skin and horns then slowly transformed when people called him a monster or demon makes him true angry and his madness rising more cause him to do something bad and evil. Seeing him destroying building and stealing money, stuff, beating people, police, army, ben, thugs, and even innocent as everything he set is on fire and destruction. But they can see koan all lonely at the forest with animals and a single tears when he see the locket open of himself, his step parents and his little sister.

Flashback end

liz: and that's how it is.

Patty: poor koan.

Kid: is odd cause I saw of koan's past as well

Liz: you do? What is like?

Kid: it was horrible, he was experimented on like an animal by horrible people and it was an asymmetrical horror.

This made liz shocked and patty sad and teared up which liz cheering her up.

Koan: hey guys!

they turn to koan who doing a goofy face while raising his arms up.

Koan: you coming or what guys? This toilet paper boss aint gonna killed himself you know.

Then they heard a creepy groaning noise and hissing noise as well make liz afraid.

Liz: I don't like this, did you hear that creepy noise coming over that way?

Patty: nu-uh let's go!

Patty and kid coming along.

Kid: we have to if we needed to complete this mission.

Koan: and don't worry lizzy, you have me, kid and your little sister so anything come near you , just cant on me right patty?

Patty: yeah it be okay, I got my big sis and my koany with me.

that made kid slightly mad and liz mad they are now in the chamber.

Liz: the noise, it's coming down here

Koan:(whisper) let's be quiet and be careful, the 5 creature I mention is up to the ceiling ready to attack but what they truly after is the kishin soul from pharaoh.

Kid: we don't want to find out, you should handle the creatures, I'll handle the pharaoh.

Koan: ok and don't get detracted by symmetrical things this time ok?

Kid: got it, I'll do my best.

Liz: quietly patty, we need to be quiet.

Patty: I got it. (when they get close enough) OH NO DID YOU SEE THAT THING MOVING OVER THERE?!

That scared the daylights out of liz and jump into koans arms.

Liz: don't do that patty ,this isn't funny.

Patty laugh while koan angrily pouting then pull out a rubber chicken.

Koan: CHICKEN SMASH!

Then he slam a rubber chicken on pattys head and she pouted cutely.

Patty: koany, why'd you do that?

Koan: Naughty patty, no scary your big sis, no rainbow jelly beans for you.

Patty: (hugs koan) no~, I want the jelly beans~.

Koan: Not until you learn your lesson and apologize to your big sis for scary her. (turn his head away from her)

Patty: I'm sorry sis.

Liz: is okay I forgive you, just don't do that again.

Koan then see a witch's hand then crush it with his foot then turn to patty and smile while eye smile

Koan: okay patty-pat get rainbow jelly beans!

Patty: yay!(smile)

Then five creatures jump out of the shadows and they show human-like characteristics as well as insectoid ones; its upper half resembles a humanoid torso with a small round head which contains a mandible-filled mouth that opens vertically. , it has multiple eyes of differing sizes spaced unevenly across its head. In addition to two large arms for grasping, it has two smaller arms with razor-sharp claws underneath its ribcage for ripping dead prey into pieces for feeding. From the waist downwards, they has a bulbous, spider-like abdomen which ends in a three-pronged stinger-like feature. In between its abdomen and torso are two long, four-jointed legs that end in three long clawed toes. Crawling all over the creature's abdomen are small pale worm-like creatures. They are incubated inside the creature's abdomen, this freak liz out more, patty tilt her head and kid felt disgusted.

Koan:(glared) I know you guys can talk and understand me, so drop they act.

? 1: The master is right, your smarter and clever you look, we are the gorgons.

Koan: well then gorgons, (summon his guns) let's dance!

Gorgon 3: oh we will but how about somce dance partner.

He then move his eyes to liz and patty then zoom in speed make koan eyes wide.

Koan: liz! Patty! Look ou!

Koan pushed them then the third gorons sweated him sent him flying crashed through many walls.

Liz, patty and kid: koan!

Gorgon 2: you should worry about yourself!

Kid turn and got swatted by the first gorgon and she sent flying through the holes of the broken walls until koan caught her in bridal style.

Koan: me got you.n(smile)

Kid: (blush) um, thanks. (koan gives her two killing jokes) oh this is perfect! (eyes sparkle in the pistols)

Koan: and as for me.

He then pull out a blue item that has a yellow nob and has two pictures with the right a blue blob with yellow eyes and a puzzle back ground and the left a red boxer with fire on the back ground he turn the nob to the right.

 **PERFECT PUZZLE!**

Then colorful coins scattered around the chamber and a scream with the blob and the background with "perfect puzzle" on the screen. Then it played music.

 **WHAT'S THE NEXT STAGE? WHATS THE NEXT STAGE?**

Koan: henshin. (press the button)

 **DUAL UP! GET THE GLORY OF THE CHAIN! PERFECT PUZZLE!**

Then a screen of a man wearing a white jumpsuit with black pixels on the sides blue solders and hair with a streak on the middle, has black glasses with white glasses lining with yellow eyes and puzzle pattern on his chest and then the screen pass through koan and he comes out wearing the it, then he place the item into the slot on the right side.

?: kamen rider pera-dx, smarty.

Patty: hey! I know that voice!

Liz: yeah, aren't you the voices on koans mind?

Para-dx S: yes miss liz, miss patty, and miss death. Now let's not dilly dally and let's handle these bugs!

Kid: right!

Then liz and patty turn to see the coffin shot out bandage wrapped around liz and patty.

 **meanwhile**

Soul and the star twins found a man with brownish skin with black dreadlocks and has some tattoos, wearing a white bandanna, a green tank top and gray pants.

?: what are you three doing here? The bell rang and class has already started.

Black star: what are we doing? What about you? Your a teacher right?

Blue star: should've you be in class too?

?: I have other things to take care of right now. I'm a teacher and a busy man you two should move along.

Soul: yeah we will, but before we get going, there something you need to tell us about.

Blue star: this kid who with koan.

Black star: yeah and she with my rival, so we need to know about the pyramid of Anubis who took that job?

?: ah, that mission was not taken by a student from our school well plus koan, it's much to difficult for any normal student.

Black star: of not one of us then who?

?: it was taken by lord deaths daughter.

Black star and Blue star: lord death has a daughter?!

Soul: well I'll be dammed.

Koan: (found the three) oh hey you three

then turn to koan and he wrapped these three in chain.

Koan: you three are coming with me, also she's a grim reaper like her dad and her name is death the kid (turn to the teacher) oh and is nice to meet you sid , and have fun in your business. (sly grin) cause your gonna be a deadman walking, with a hole in one on the forehead hehehe, bye!

Then he walked out waving his arms at him making the now named sid jaw drop

 **meanwhile with prime koan/** **smarty** **, kid, liz and patty**

Para-dx S and kid handle the five gorgons.

Koan: hey smarty can I take back the wheel? I don't want to reveal to much of what I am yet.

Smarty: don't worry about it koan, we won't tell anything, besides you'll just be distracted on what the pharaoh is doing to liz and patty.

Koan: by tangling them up and in a perv way?

Smarty: exactly and you will go in a complete rampage through the bugs and destroy the pharaoh don't let kid have a turn, oh and speaking of kid.

Para-dx S: kid!

Kid: yes koa- I mean yes smarty?

Para-dx S: I like to give you some advice for you, I know you will be distracted by the symmetrical sarcophagus and get yourself hurt, stop focusing on that and help the people around you and listen to them, family, friends and loved ones are more important then perfection, somethings can be perfect sometimes but people cant be perfect. I mean koan think your beautiful as you are since he care for you and even if you keep get distracted leaves not only everyone you care hurt but give koan more pain and disappointed as he lost so munch people he cared and try to save, he was in a hellish nightmare so koan end up calling him a monster with no family at all.

This made kid shock and blush on hearing that he thinks that she is beautiful and remembers about koans past and made liz and patty pout.

Kid: ok, I'll try.

Para-dx S: splendid now let's finish this.

He then wave his hands and two gray coins and a red coin fall to koan and one gray coin on kid.

 **METAL UP! METAL UP! MUSCLE UP!**

Kid: (blink twice) what the? I feel more tough then before.

Para-dx S: koan will explain after this mess is cleaned up.

Then kid shoot the lose mummy bandages and para-dx S chop the bandages that hold liz and patty.

Para-dx S: I think that should do it, your up koan.

Para-dx: I LIKE CHICKEN! (make a chicken noise)

Kid: koan is that you?

Para-dx: The one and only in a square blue berry pie, now to finished these 2 bugs!

Kid: yep that's you.

Patty: (hugs para-dx K with sparkles in her eyes) oh wow! You look so cool koan!

Liz: I agree with patty, but what is that armor?

Para-dx: me explain later, right now time to switch it up.

Gorgon 2: what'd you mean?!

Para-dx: like this!

He pull out the item and twisted to the left two times.

 **KNOCK OUT FIGHTER!**

The same thing happened with perfect puzzle.

 **THE STRONGEST FIST (ROUND 1) ROCKEN FIGHTER! THE STRONGEST FIST (ROUND 1) ROCKEN FIGHTER!**

Para-dx: dai-henshin. (press the button and place it back tot he slot)

 **DUAL UP! THE STRONGEST HIT! KNOCK OUT FIGHTER!**

Then his back nob turned and his head turn 180 digress and his chest is now has fire and the shoulders are now attack to his arms as fists revealing his red flamed arms.

Para-dx K: let's get ROCKEN!

he charge in speed at the 3 gorgons and rapidly punching them a lot of times making them stumble having a lot of bruises, bleeding and some broken bones.

Para-dx K: Now for the perfect K.O!

Patty: OH WOW!(stars for eyes)

Liz: that is cool. (smile)

Kid: OH WOW, IT'S SO PERFECT!

Para-dx K: uh thank you?

Then Para-dx turn back to koan and turn to the sarcophagus.

Koan: kid, you know what to do, and I got your back.

Kid: you got it, liz patty!

Liz: you got it.

Patty: and go!

They change to there pistol forms and kid hold them upside down.

Koan: good luck you three (give them a thumbs up)

Kid: thank you koan, now pharaoh, (aim patty and liz at the sarcophagus) your soul will be to koans!

shooting at the bandage fist and koan summon a sword which ignite on fire then assisting kid by cutting them in pieces and they dodging them even koan blow ice breath at the bandage drills and kid shooting the blade bandages. Koan then see the bandage form a hammer then koan caught it and burn it in half with his sword.

Koan: This is so boooring, how about you came out of that coffin of your , crap whiper?

this make the sarcophagus growl and getting mad.

Koan:(Smirk) my bro ben who have an alien mummy name snare-oh and he don't need a coffin even a worthy pharaoh then you. I bet your a cowardly pharaoh who's hiding and let the bandages to do all the work, Cause all that attack seems like a flimsy paper with twigs and your not a man if you don't come out.(laugh crazy)

Pharaoh: THAT IS IT! (open the sarcophagus) I will finish you off my self!

Pharaoh's whole body is mummified, thus covered in bandages. One of his hands is shaped like a hammer. Although he has no legs, he does have a worm-like rear. He sports a golden lower garment with black stripes. He seems to have a separate model head attached to one side, sporting black hair and red eyes. His face is oval-shaped and has three golden spikes coming off of it. The Pharaoh holds a striped cane-like object in his mouth. He possesses only one eye and on his forehead is a small disc with a smiling face design.

Koan: what kept ya so long your highness? Have a bathroom problem? That explain you need that munch toilet wrapper around you.

Kid: right, left, right, left, YOU ARE DISGUSTINGLY HIDEOUS!

Liz: it's all over now.

Patty: (laughs)

Kid: what the hell kind of thing are you?! I never seen so messed up my life! No you know nothing about symmetry? Who ever made you should have dug up from it's grave shot and reburied (point liz and patty at him) you make me violently ill! just look at your forehead (shot his left side) you don't deserve such jewels, in fact you don't deserve to exist!

Koan: kid remember what I said, you can do it just once and He said in his mind he was gonna eat my soul and called me a reject who's ugly and stupid.

Liz and patty: (shadow there eyes) kid.

Kid: I know, no one, and I mean no one, INSULT OUR KOAN AGAIN! (start shooting at the pharaoh) YOUR ARE DISGUSTING! DISGUSTING! DISGUSTING! DISGUSTING! YOU ARE DISGUSTING! DISGUSTING! DISGUSTING! DISGUSTING! DISGUSTING!

Koan:(laugh) yeah guys bang! Bang! Bang! They on fire!

Kid blow a hole in the walls as smoke everywhere then the pharaoh is dead and become a kishin soul

Kid: I feel munch better now.

Koan: well done you guys.

Patty: that'll teach him not to be mean to koany.

Liz: wait weren't those gorgons 5 and we took down three.

They eyes wide when the 2 remain gorgons landed on the ground.

Gorgon 1: well done , you did put out a good show there

Gorgon 2: now for what we came for and to finished you three starting with you insects !

They both share eating the pharaoh's soul then there eyes glowing reddish-light and purple lightning dancing around them, then they merge into a horrific spider-like monster that have bandages around them and two heads.

?: behold we are the Gororaoh !

they shot they acid silk at them but they dodge it as kid keep shooting them and koan summon his scythe blade to slashes them many times as they scream but their fist hit the floor cause the room to shake a bit and the bandages become an ax as it but koan but he healed which surprise kid and sigh in relief. Gororah dodging the scythe blade swing even shot an acid beam which koan blocked it but stumble a bit . As koan summon his killing jokes and then kid and koan begin to shoot the mosnterous spider as he climb at the wall and then there fist hit down at koan.

Kid: koan!

The gororaoh swatted koan as he get's up while they laugh at him.

Koan: I'm ok!

Kid: we're not going down that easily.

Fused gorgons: your pathetic, we'll tear you apart! Just like we did when you got experiment ! and broke your sanity as a lab rat!

This triggered a flash back of him being experimented with the screams.

Fused gorgons: even your mommy, daddy and your sweet little lorry not watching you become a monster, cause their dead because your fool of not seeing Jennifer played and an act. You'll never find loved again, no wonder she dump you and even killed your precious family.

This triggered another flahs back with his ex girlfriend laughing at him and three dead bodies.

Koan's hair shadow his eyes which kid, liz and patty notice.

Liz: um kid, I think we should take cover.

Kid: I agree with you liz.

Patty: oh koan.

Then koan starting to gritting his teeth, his hand become a fist, pointy ears, he grew horns from his head, his skin almost become red, the fur scarf cape begin to twitch which begin to become spiky, a fire slowly begin to ignite his body. Kid, liz and patty then saw when koan looked up that his hair is almost upward, his eyes is now an empty pitch black but his pupils is red-yellowish as he's show a psychopath smile then he roar when the flames erupted from his head and his fur scarf cape, then he roar of a demonic mixed savage animal.

Kid and liz are now terrified out of there minds, patty is getting worried about koan and the Fused gorgons is a little afraid.

Koan: (point to the fuze gorgons) **back to hell!**

Fused gorgons: you think that form scares us!

It then charge at koan but he then vomit a red blood at the creature's stomach.

Patty: he's bleeding

Kid: no patty ! look !

then the creature screamed and looked to see its stomach is dissolving a bit.

Liz: no way

then koan summon his killing jokes and his chain blade then looked at both of them and he grin wider while laughing insanity.

Koan: **Let's mixed it up a notch shall we?**

He then spin making a fire vortex then a bullet hole is made on the middle of the vortex and it was slashed he is now holding two double barrel guns with blades on the middle and the fire on his head is a flaming cowboy hat.

Koan: **western style:** **crimson** **ghost banded!**

Patty was gushing with exitment, liz was shocked and kid….

Kid: oh my god! Look at those beautiful weapons he has!

Koan: It's time to pay for your sins, by exterminate some pest! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHAHA!

Then he whip his weapons at it ,slashing and shooting at the creature make him scream in pain and agony that koan shot a chain bladed on the ceiling then begin to spin around and begin to shooting rapidly of fire bullets at the fused gorgons while he laughing insane.

Koan: DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!

Then the chain balde went back then the fused gorgon try to catch him but he slide to the ground then charging his ammos.

Koan: **BURNING ONSLAUGHT!**

He shooting a lot as the creature is on fire and koan shot the 2 chain blade as it wrapped around their neckes and arms and koan begin to ride them.

Koan: YYEEEEEEAAAAHHHHH!

He begin to causing the chain blade to shredding the fused gorgon as blood everywhere as koan it's up to the air and point at them to finished the final blow by spinning and shooting fire bullet blades

Koan: **RAGING VORTEX OF VENGENCES!**

The creature screamed in agony which the whole body burnt to flames then to ashes and then turn to two souls and it's the same as the last creature has, koan change back to normal and he was taking a breather a bit.

Koan: Now that what I called to hot to handle (liz and patty turn back to normal, which they and kid run to him) oh hey girls.

They then hugged him.

Koan: huh?

Liz: We heard about it and me and patty can relate.

Koan: y-you two heard it? And relate?

Patty: yeah, before we met kid, we are not the girls what you see.

Koan can tell by looking deep within their eyes that show abandon, alone, betray, hatred, don't trust anyone, life as trouble maker by joining the wrong crowd and at the street by themselves. which eyes wide and look a little sad while a bit stern look.

Koan: I see, so tell me Thompson sisters, do you two ever had...a bad day?

Liz: everyday.

Koan: I see and before I met Ben, I wasn't a hero like you see before, I was a super villain.

Kid was shocked to hear that koan was a villain, liz and patty hug him tighter.

Patty: you two? Before we were found by kid, we were bad girls too.

Koan: what do you two do as bad girls?

Liz: we mug everyone who came in the ally ways.

Patty: what about you?

Koan: destroy every town, burning their cities, destroying the world, stealing money, stuff, hurt innocent people, I didn't join no side, no hero not villains. Happen after the experiment cause a bit amnesia of not knowing of my family and who I am except my name. I even once fight ben who I attempt to kill.

Kid: then what happened?

Koan: After I fighting him he never give up and use the alien to defeat me and slowly some part of my memories come back, I was expecting he locked me up or kill me. He saw me pity and loneliness in me, so he want me to be part of the family and friends, He taught me of how to be a hero and I learn very munch even apologize of what I did. I was a little nervous and afraid of how the people but then soon(smile) they like me and great me as a person, I thank Ben who save me of my pain, he was a true hero and I'm forever in his debt.

Liz and Patty smiled at him and hugged him more and kid joined in not to be left out, not knowing to them lord death spotted and heared the whole thing.

Lord death: you poor man, I better pair you up with someone but with your abilities, It seems impossible, unless, _she_ awakens.

Kid: so that form we saw before you fight those creatures...

Koan: my mutant form, but that's not my full form, a little half form that he and Jennifer...

Kid: who's he?

Koan: dung, a worst and allies with Ben's villeins, he made and give me this mutant form and break my sanity that leave to absolute madness. That why I have this straitjacket and my skin, hair and eyes change to this as well. That after my escape I couldn't change back, I try to get help but what do I get? They hate and fear me calling me a devil or monster. In some year I finally control it and a lot of abilities that is useful and I was wonder myself, who ever wanted a person that is a monster?

patty then kiss his cheek, making koan blush a little.

Patty: would that answer your question?

Koan: I guess(she smile and hugged him tighter)

Patty: good, because you are going to be my big fluffy teddy bear and I'm not letting you go, and also you are going to be my boyfriend.

Koan: squawk?!

Joker: WHAT?!

Smarty: I never see that coming.

Kid and Liz: WHAT?! (Jealousy aura)

Koan slipped out of the hug and Koan see the 3 kishin soul, koan grab one and give the pharoh's soul to kid.

Koan: here you go kid.

Kid: thank you um can I also have the other one too?

Koan: okie-dokie! Kiddy (smile) you earn it! (She blush of the nickname)

Kid: thank you.

 **Timeskip**

They are now outside walked and patty is hugging koan's arm.

Koan: why Patty-pat holding koan's arm like that?

Liz: (eyebrow twitch in jealousy) Patty, oh wonderful little sister of mine, would let go of koan and give him some space right now?

Patty:(shake her head while smile) nope~, I said I'll never let you go and I'm sticking to it.

Koan: also here you go as doing a good job,(pull out a box full of jelly beans) jelly beans!

Patty: YAY! (snatch the jelly beans and starts eating them) Mmm~ so good~.

Koan: try this. (he show a rainbow belly beans)

Patty: it's that the rainbow jelly bean? (eyes sparkle on the rainbow jelly bean)

Koan: hell yeah it is! This jelly bean combination to any different flavor as one! Eat it!

He shove it to her mouth then start eating it, and she start the glee out of control and turn to chibi form and fly around koan and jump around him, she turn to normal and hugged his back with a goofy face on her face.

Koan: yep -yep! How'd it taste Patty-pat?

Patty: I think I can see rainbows and unicorns~.

Kid: yes thank you for giving me the pharaoh's soul and the other soul they liz and patty are the same, at any rate the mission is over, let's say goodbye to the beautiful Anubis.

Then when around and see the Anubis begin to crack then it started to crumble to pieces make kid turn pale as white while gawking, Koan and Patty laughing while waving their arms.

Then when they turn it started to crumble to pieces make kid turn pale as white, Koan and Patty laughing.

Patty and koan: you broke the pharaoh! You broke the pharaoh!

Kid: what did we do?

Liz: you want a little nuts in there don't you think? Crazy , even Koan did more damage as well.

Kid:(fall down in depress hitting on the sand) I'm a pig! A louse! A useless cow! I destroyed anubis! Such utter garbage can not be able to live! I deserve to die!

Koan: hey kid , watch this disco!

Then using his speed he was able to rebuild anubis and then zoom back to the group.

Koan: Ta da! Good as new!

Kid: (tackled koan into a hug) OH THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU KOAN!

Koan: It's nothing and in your mind , no thinking of b*** cause it dosent matter to me cause their okay and perfect in my book like you , patty-pat and lizzy(this make them blush)

Kid:(smile) your so sweet, and now is my turn to reward you , darling ( kid kiss koan in surprise by making him blush)

Liz and patty: KID! (very pissed off face)

 **meanwhile with soul and maka**

Maka felt a disturb and so do soul.

Maka: soul, I suddenly got an urge to kill. (pupils shrink while angry)

Soul: yeah, same here. (gritting her sharp teeth)

 **with blue star and charlotte**

Blue star: WHO STOLE KOAN'S FIRST KISS FROM ME?!(raging blue aura)

Charlotte: YOUR FIRST KISS?! THAT SHOULD BE MINE!(a deadly orange aura)

They both headbutt and growling each other.

 **with black star and tsubaki**

Tsbuaki eyes twitch and her fist shaking in rage.

Black star: hey tsubaki, are you okay?

Tsubaki: yeah...I'm okay(nodded and put on a fake smile)

tsubaki's thought: I am going to kill some one who stole that kiss from koan!

With blair

blair is about ready to explode.

Blair: I'm going to tare the one who stole my KOAN!

 **With lala**

As lala try to find koan and she felt a shiver to her spine for some reason.

Peke: what's wrong lady lala?

Lala: I don't know but a strange feeling of someone or some girls who don't want to share koan wanted herself (frown) even someone steal his first kiss as well.

 **Timeskip and in lord deaths room**

lord death: I see that you four completed the mission.

Koan sit in a dog position and scratching his head.

Koan: we did and we got their souls, also...I know you heard and saw of what I am and even my mutant form from that mission.

Lord death: observant as always, anyway do to your personality's, your past and your mutant form I will pick a perfect partner for you to help you get out of your pain so you two can collected the souls and work together like you did you maka and soul, black star blue star, tsubaki and charlotte and now my daughter, liz and patty. And that kamen rider form you have I wont' tell anyone, you have my word

Koan: I see, do you notice lala the girl with pink hair an a different attire?

Lord death: why the deviluken princess? Yes since I see she ran away from her home in marriage

Koan: you know the devilukens? (tilt his head)

Lord death: of course I do, I meet the king and the queen and the queen of all devils too, the five of use are best of friends.

Koan: surprising their aliens in your world too, also I have a crazy idea.

Lord death: what is it koan?

Koan: how about instead of being partners of one how about maka and soul, black star, blue star, tsubaki and charlotte and now your daughter kid, liz and patty (waving his arms while a goofy smile)

that made kid blush.

Lord death: hmm, very well but still you must have a partner yourself.

Koan: me already did, lala

Lord death: oh

Koan: also koan have a Spy network by mink link connect to many birds, insects ,rats, spiders in the world as my eyes and ears which no one not even human, witch, kishin or other species cannot senses.

Lord death: entreating, wish I have a system like that.

Koan: So I know who's spying in this school and allies with my enemies and their plans ( he whisper to lord death)

Lord death: I see, very well, I'll have faith on your abilities.

Koan: don't worry, me have our ways of that snake, hehehe.

Lord death: also kid as punishment for destroying anubis all of your souls you have collected are concatenated.

Kid fall in depress again and hitting on the floor again.

Kid: damn it! I'm garbage, I'll die!

Koan: D, I got the punish for her already, for dishing us for the mummy's mummy army for a picture.

Lord death: very well but don't go overboard she is my only daughter.

Koan: I would never do that, cause Koan think she is a wonderful person to koan (make a dolphin noise)

lord death: oh and one more thing, (get near koan's face and making an angry face) if you break my daughter's heart you are looking in a world of hurt!

Koan: (still smile) You can count on me D! Cause koan is koan!

Lord death(Sweatdrop) alright, just making sure.

 **Meanwhile with koan 2**

koan is walking down the halls when he hears some ogling noises

Joker: sound like a parade.

Koan: and they didn't invite us.

Smarty: is not a parade you two.

Then koan turn to see rito and he smile.

Koan: hey rito.

Rito: oh hey koan.

Koan: you try to confess haruna but she went to the girl's locker room huh?

Rito: I-i'll wait.

then someone running to them and it show a guy with spiky hair kinda upward and wearing a grey shirt and blue pants and sneakers.

Rito: huh? saruyama?

Koan: know him?

Rito: yeah he's my friend.

Saruyama: rito! (turn to koan) oh you must koan that everyone telling about, names saruyama Kenichi

Koan: nice to meet you saruyama.

Rito: anyway what's going on?

Saruyama: A Very pretty girl is looking for koan!

Koan: that must be lala!(grab rito's arm) come on bro! Onward!

Rito: wait whaaaaaa-!

Koan dash to find lala.

Student guy 1: what's that?

Student girl 2:what a crazy outfit.

Student guy 4: is that cosplay?

Student guy 3: who cares about that? Isn't she pretty?

As all the guy are ogling at her walking at the hallway and have heart eyes.

Lala: koan! Where are you? come out koan!

Peke:(chuckle) _those earthling... lady lala's beauty is definitely too munch for them to handle, well it's fact that cannot denied, lady lala inherits the deceased queen deviluke's blood, who was praised to be person in the universe._

Student guy 6: your pretty, are you from the drama club?

Student guy 12: w-we'll help you looking for that koan guy.

Lala: really?

Koan: TRA LA LAAA !

Koan just stop running in speed with rito and found lala.

Koan: Lala! (show a happy smile while waving his arm)

Lala: oh koan! I found you. (hugs him arm)

Rito: (felt a dizzy from koan's speed) what you still doing here?

Koan: bet she got lost trying to find me, sorry if you got lost but I was planning on transfered you to this school and be my partner.

Student male and female: WHAT?!

lala: oh thank you oh and (pull out a lunchbox) you forgot this.

Koan: aw me lunch , Koan glad cause can do stuff with an empty stomach!

Lala:(giggle) your so funny, also I didnt get lost a bit, I came to see what kind of place school was

Saruyama: hey rito! Koan! Who is she? What your both relationship with her?

Koan: well that's good and I'm glad your liking it here

Rito: this is bad.

Saruyama: hey rito! Koan! Who is she? What your both relationship with her?

Rito: I um...

Koan: nothing between him and lala, there just friends.

Lala:(smile) yep, except koan, because(grab koan's arm) I'm gonna be his future bride and girlfriend sooner.

Koan:(smile and chuckle) sure do, and she living in my house and rito know about this too.

Everybody shocked to hear that.

Student guys: WWWHHHAAATTT?!

Rito: wait a minute why involving me?!

Then there are jealous glares and auras then koan heard running, he turn to be tackled by blair

Koan:(smile) yellow blair what doing? wait a minute, am koan a football?

Blair: no, your the handsome man that I ever fell in love with!

Saruyama: koan..who's that?

Koan:(gets up) that's blair and she lived in my house and now rito knows it.

Saruyama: (turn to rito)rito, you...

Rito: no wait! Is not what you think...

Koan: I met lala while at rito's bathtub and I met blair as a cat who took a bath together even same with tsubaki, blue star and charlotte, I guess that 5 girls I bathe with.

Lala: (smile seductive)yeah is no mistake , after all yesterday we...

Koan: don't know what it's, but I think so(scratching his head and thinking)

Blair: (cat smile) even we both slept with him without clothes

This make rito freak out and the guys shocked too , as now murder intense aura along with jealousy.

Koan: you guys look like you seen a ghost !

Saruyama: but didnt you say you were devoted to sairenji ?

Student guy 13: in all seriousness, we know we have no right to say anything about it...

Koan: who?

Student guy 11: But this is really aggravating.

Student guy 5: anyway, let us hit you both serinaruyami and yuuki, we won't hurt you both.

Koan: I dont get it.

Rito: no wait, you'll understand if we explain!

Saruyama: IT'S NO USE TRYING TO EXPLAIN! GET THEM BOYS!

Rito start running as koan have an idea to let blair and lala ride his back and run like horse.

Koan: oh boy a race! HI HO SILVER AWAY!

Lala: why are they mad.

Koan: maybe they're hungry, rito, blair, why their angry for?

Blair: um, I don't know.

Rito: THEY ARE ANGRY AT YOU FOR GETTING FIVE GIRLS NAKED AND ME NOW KNOWING ABOUT IT KOAN! SO BECAUSE OF YOU, BLAIR AND LALA!

Koan:(gasp) their perverts?

Rito: YES!

Smarty: is already obvious.

Koan: I should've know!

Rito's thought: damn it! I don't have time to be doing this.

As they run and they at a dead end.

Rito: it's a dead end!

Koan: Me got a plan!

As they stop and see the angry mob coming.

Rito: what is it?

Koan: lala, use your mister warp jump to teleport you, blair and rito out of here ,(cracking his knuckles) this is gonna get ugly, very, very ugly.

Lala: ok.

Then blair, lala and rito warped, As smoke everywhere.

Saruyama: huh? Where they go?

Koan: don't worry, what you dicks need to worry is me

The guys felt a big shiver a huge aura scary then death to see koan eyes glow red and smile wide

Koan: meh, what the fuck doc?

Saruyama: mommy

Then koan begin beating the stuffing out of the guys and saruyama as they all groan in pain and dusted his hands.

Koan: that take care of that and (he notice lala,rito and blair's clothes are their and peke who in her hair clip form make koan facepalm) ah crap I forgot!

Smarty: remind us to fixed that.

Joker: they're in the birthday suit.

Koan(grab their clothes and peke) yeah but let's high tail since I got there scent!

 **With rito, blair and lala**

Rito: where are we?

Lala: who knows? This is meant for emergency escapes.

Blair: is a little cramped up here.

Then they fall off from a locker and rito see the naked lala and blair.

Rito: We're naked?!

Lala: mister warp can ony warp living bodies. didn't I tell you?

Blair:I guess koan forgot about that

Rito: n-no way.

then he slowly turn to haruna who's blushing

Haruna:w-what are you doing in the locker room looking like that ?

this leave rito shocked

lala: who is she ?

Blair: that's rito's meister, haruna.

Then koan teleported here and got there clothes and wearing a blindfold.

Koan: yellow guys! I got your clothes,(turn to haruna) yellow haruna (Waving his hands)

Haruna: oh, your koan that everyone is talking about? (He nodded) oh n-nice to meet you.

Koan: nice to meet you and also what happen is just some pervert angry mob try to chase us, so lala(point at lala) is taking blair and rito to safety, but her device is need a bit tinker cause it teleported people but not clothes.

Haurna: Oh, a-alright then

Koan: and now to fixed this problem.

Then spin like a mini tornado and went to lala, blar and rito and stop spinning as they wearing their clothes back on.

Koan: there we go. (remove his blind fold) and I fix the tinker!

Lala: oh thank you koan. (hugs him)

Blair: hey! It's my turn!

Blair: hey! It's my turn! (hug his other arm)

Koan: alright rito, we leave you two love birds alone hahahahah( koan teleported along with lala and blair)

Rito and haruna blush bright red.

 **Timeskip at night time**

As koan, blair and lala looking at the moon in the grassing field.

Koan: ah a beautiful night and a beautiful moon of a face.

Lala: yeah

Blair: sure is

Lala: so koan, since you was the duplicate how was the mission

Koan: eh it was good and some unexpected of my enemies who made monsters and even partner with death's daughter, death the kid and her pistol partner, also I made a new weapon along the fight.

Lala: that's cool and can you show me your alien forms.

Koan: sure.

Koan then turn into elekomata

Elekomata: **ELEKOMATA!**

Blair: (hugs his head) KITTY! (petting his head then he purr)

Elekomata: but wait there's more.

Then he slap his neck again and his hair change to red, his fur change to black, his tips turn red, his blue spots turn white diamonds and his orange strips change to blue and his shoulder grew spikes.

?: **ULTIMATE ELEKOMOTA!**

Blair is amazed and gushing with joy on seeing him still cute and lala huged his head and giggled.

Lala: oh my god your more adorable!

U. Elekemota: this if my hyper evolve forms (turn back to elekomata then koan)

koan then stared at blair.

Blair: what is it koan?

Koan grin a little then show cat ears and a cat tail.

Koan:(cat smile) nya.

Blair then tackled and kiss him on the lips which surprise him then accept the kiss which both of their tail swaying.

Lala: oh, lucky.(she pouted while push Blair off of him and then kiss Koan)

Blair: HEY!

Koan: calm down you two

Lala and Blair: oKay

Koan: thanks for the kiss you two, even I wasn't my first kiss was death the kid, death's daughter which surprise me she did it anyway.

Blair: I'LL KILL HER!(slight eyes)

Koan: hey, (pets her ears to calm her down) relax okay, I will never forget my kitty and my lovely bubblegum.

This made blair sexually smirk and lala blush hard but smiled.

Zastin: Lady Lala!

The three look up and see zastin who looks like have a ruff day and a dog chewing his left leg.

Koan: yellow bonehead what doing? (Waving his arm at him)

Zastin: it's zastin! (He calm down then chuckle) I went through a lot of trouble to get here. I got arrested, a dog chase me down and I got lost...that's why I really don't like under developed worlds but! This is it, lady La La, come back to planet deviluke with me!

Lala pull the bottom of her eye and stick her tongue at him which koan chuckle.

Lala: I won't go back, I have a reason not to!

Zastin: what is your reason?

Lala: (hugs koans arm) I'm going to marry him in the future.

Lala: (hugs koan's arm)I fell in love with koan ! So I'm going to marry him in the future.

Koan: it's true

Zastin: I see, that's how it is, I was wondering about it when I heard the report from my men. They said that an earthling tried to rescue lady lala

Lala: now that you know. go back and tell papa ! I never go back, nor will I meet the future husband candidates !

Zastin: no , it doesn't work that way

Koan: why ?

Blair: come on what's gonna take for lala to dtay here ?

Zastin: cause I zastin, have received an order from the king of deviluke to take you back. I wont be able to the king if I go home after approving the marriage of a suspicious earthling and lady lala

Koan: I see

Lala: then what can we do ?

Zastin: please stay back , lady lala( he slowly unsheated his bladed sword)

Koan raised his eyebrow when zastin make a slash waves at koan but he title his head to dodge it.

Zastin: not bad earthling, what's your name

Koan: name koan seinaruyami, The chaos hero from another world(grin)

Zastin: well then,(turn to lala) let me make sure, whether or not he's suitable for lady lala.

Blair: want me to help you koan?

Koan: naw I got this, if this make bonehead prove the reason how I protected lala by anyone, so be it.

Zastin: now koan seinaruyami (charge at him) show me your real skills in a real fight! Are you ready?

Koan:(chuckle while grinning) does these words answer your question? Showtime! (snap his fingers)

Smarty and joker: que the music! **  
**

 **Play BENDY CHAPTER 2 SONG (GOSPEL OF DISMAY) LYRIC VIDEO – DAGames**

Then a piano start playing and koan start bouncing like a cartoon, when zastin charge with his sword high, he spins pulling out a black cane and a top hat blocking away the sword. Zastin start throwing punches but koan dance like a cartoon by bouncing from side to side and hitting him from the sides.

Then he hold his cane like rifle and shoot making zastin move back a little ,then he spin and lean to face him and shoot him again, then he spins back to grab him and starts to spin again. To make zastin spin with him then he slam him to the ground and continues to dance.

With mini koan's appeared with top hats and canes dancing with him, then koan take off his hat and the mini koans jump inside the hat, then he starts to twirls his cane while tips his hat. When zastin charge him he turns his body but not his head while roundhouse kicks him.

Then he appears behind him and bang his head like a drum, then he disappeared and reappeared with a piano playing the song, then he did it again but now he continues to dance.

Zastin: _what is going on here? I don't get it, seeing this earthling do something unpredictably random and driving me nuts and getting beat up like this. This is an inculcate to me!_

Koan: that because you ain't got no rhythm to do it bonehead (laugh crazy)

Zastin: I'LL SHOW YOU RHYTHM!

 **Stop at 0:52**

Koan then disappeared and behind zastin as he try to find him turning his head left to right while koan cover his mouth trying not to laugh.

Zastin: where are you?! Show yourself!

Koan: I'm under here!(he grab zastin's underpants then stretch it up)

Zastin scream like a little girl and the underpants is now on top of his head.

Koan: HA HA HA! Somebody ssstop me!

Maka: hey!

Koan then turn to see maka, soul, kid, patty, black and blue star, tsubaki, charlotte, liz and patty

Koan: (grin)yellow guys! Lovely night eh?(waving his top hat) what you guys doing here?

Maka: we all heard the music and found you fighting this guy(points to zastin) did you did that?

Koan:(nodded) yep koan show bonehead what me got, like the music?

Maka: I really like it.

Soul: sounds cool.

Black star: that was awesome! I wonder if I can have music?

Blue star: I don't think so bro, and I love it.

Tsubaki: I like it as well.

Charlotte: wee, its incroyable.

Liz: a little classical but like it ether way.

Patty: I like it!

Kid: I like it as well, darling.

Girls: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

koan: anyway zastin ready to call it give?

zastin: never!

Koan: okay, catch me if you can bonehead McGee!(blew raspberry at him)

Zastin: IT'S ZASTIN! ZASTIN! DAMN IT!

 **Resume music**

koan then pull out a book and open it to make the mimi koans kick him in the face and then he closed the book making the ground close on zastin like a book and it return back to normal leaving the now dizzy zastin. He shaking his head and chasing koan while he laughing.

Zastin: GET BACK HERE!

Koan dropped a box to the ground and zastin looked down at it then it said " to zastin, to call this fight a win for you, love: koan" then zastin open it a grizzly bear roar at him, then it pull zastin in the box and beat him up and spitting him out of the box.

 **Stop music**

Koan: I win. (grin and bow)

Seeing zastin suit is broken, some missing tooth, bear tooth on his head, cape is tear apart, bruises and some scratches as he crawl and panting.

Zastin: this isn't over.

Koan: watch this (a big red flash)

he then change to a black dog with fins, claws, fangs, and a sharp tail.

?: **DASHSLACER!** (looks at zastin's suit) BONES!

Zastin:(eyes wide in fear) n-n-nice doggy...good doggy!

Then he start barking loudly and start to chase him around then biting him then shaking him then dig a hole and bury him

Zastin come out form the ground with his sword wile dashslicer title his head.

Zastin: WHY YOU...

Lala move her foot to make zastin trip over then dhaslicer growling at him.

Zastin: curses, you win.

Dashslacer: I win (he barking while panting and wagging his tail)

lala pets dashslacher's head and patty cant take it anymore so she zoom in and hugs him, then he licks lala's and pattys face making them giggle.

zastin: I'll tell lord gid and tell him about lady lala's decision. (turn to koan) just what are you ? who are you?

Dashslicer turn back to normal and jump and did a spin in front of zastin.

Koan: Like I said, just a guy who's a hero form another dimension landed in this dimension, and strike terror and fear in the hearts of evil there is. The guardian angel to serve and protect family, friends and the innocent people who cry for help, The Devil to punished the villains who ever corrupt peace, I'am the wilder of the nemetrix. Koan kasai seinaruyami the hero of chaos!

Zastin: I'll tell him that.

Then lala hugged koan and kiss at the cheek.

Lala: thank you so munch koan.

Koan: eh is nothing (grin)

meanwhile at the uncharted reagent of space

On a rock is a woman with milky white skin. She used to wear a dark purple witch's hat with orange lines and she have a long wild rose hair, black eyes with yellowish amber pupil ,her hands and fingers are larger and longer, wear a necklace cross and. She wears a purple collar with an attaching magenta cape, a short revealing purple and red dress matching with two separate long sleeves, black gloves with sharp nail of claws, long black curved leggings with dark purple trimmings and dark purple sharp combat boot with heels slippers and a black mini skirt. She then started to open her eyes to show pitch black and yellow pupil then get up.

?: wha? What year is this?

?: perhaps I'll explain it to you lady lilth.

Lilith turn to see a man wearing a steam punk lab coat, green goggles, holds a cane and wearing a gauntlet.

Lilith: oh professor paradox.

Paradox: It's been an awhile lilith.

Lilith: It is, How long was I was in that coma?

Paradox: I'm afraid 18 years.

This shocked her intensely and start to tear up not being able to hold her baby and seeing him grow up.

Lilith: where is he now?

Paradox: your in luck, he is now in the DWMA.

Lilith: my baby is watched over by deathy? Thank goodness, but what about his life

paradox:(sigh) I'm about to show it's not very good (he show a portal of seeing koan's childhood and life)

he played the video and lilith was horrified to see all of the pain and suffering that her baby went though and blame herself for his pain, then she cry a river of tears while biting her lips.

Lilith: my baby boy, please forgive mommy.

Paradox: there is time, he still love his mom

Lilith: if that damn war never happen, I hope he have a heart to do and this lorry girl would be a good daughter to me.

Paradox: yes but she is reincartion as tsume a nekomata in some other dimension.

Lilith: that good, but let me called some guardian for my son, and consider tsume as one too.

She wave her hand and two angles appeared in a bright light, one has short pink hair wearing white revealing jumpsuit and the other has long blonde hair and has a revealing blue jumpsuit.

?: (bow to lilith) your majesty.

?: hello lilith.(waving her hand)

Lilith: hello ikaros and asteara, now for this tsume

She wave her hand and a portal opened to come out a girl wearing a long cat sleeved light yellow hoodie with cat ears, red zipper and with a 2 dark brown tail with a white top on it and has blonde mixed lighter orange hair that curled up, high heel boots with cat theme for her high ankle and with her hood on show a shadowed visage like with an aqua beady eyes and a toothy grin.

?:(she open her eyes and yawn) huh?(look at lilth) miss lilth (bow to her)

Lilith: hello tsume, tell me something, do you remember something?

Tsume: nya I Remember my life as a nekomata but some other memoires seem fuzzy and it felt like I use to be someone else nya.

Lilith: perhaps I shall help with that.

She then place her hand on her head and a little flash then she seeing of her memories as lory with koan then remembering of what happen and even so munch horror and shocked of koan after her death. Seeing the pain and everything koan become thanks to dung and his allies.

Tsume: (fell to her knees and shaking) oh my god, koan, what have they done to you?

Tsume: (fell to her knees and shaking) oh my god, koan, what have they done to you?

Lilith then walk to her and crouch down and hugged her then rubbing her head while crying in Lilith's chest.

Lilith: don't worry, you ikaros and asteara will go to death city and be with koan, but me there is a old friend I must catch up with. (smile) beside, I was wonder what is like to have a daughter.

Tsume: (wiper her tears) y-you mean it?

Lilith: (smile) yes I do, lory.

Tsume: thanks mom, but I wanna be for now tsume cause tsume and lory are the both the real me.

Lilith: okay tsume let's go find your big brother.

They open the portal.

Paradox: good lady Lilith.

Lilith: thanks paradox and now let's go and reunite with my son.

As Lilith, ikaros, asteara and tsume walk to the portal.

Tsume: _I'm coming big brother, just you wait._

Narrator: the meister maka albern with her partner soul eater, the assassin black star with his sister blue star and there partners the black arms sisters charlotte and tsubaki, death the kid with her partners liz and patty the Thomson sisters, and lastly the hero of chaos koan kasai seinaruyami. the prologue is complete now the real story can began.

 **Play fairy tail ending 21**

the scene started with koan's shadow walking and mountents is in the back ground then from the background it showed lilith smiling.

 **{kaqaita kaze ni yume azukete aruita}**

then it showed lord death, then it showed maka and soul.

 **{omoi nimotsu hanbun de}**

then it showed black and blue star together then charlotte and tsubaki then showed lala and blair.

 **{unmei wa sou kirihiraku tame ni aru koto, sono egao de sono senaka de, oshiete kureta}**

then the back ground changed to death city and koan starts running with blair following him.

 **{mata aeru yo wasurenai de tomo ni sugoshita kizu dareka demo!}**

Then it showed death the kid, liz and patty, then it change to medusa then momo and nana.

 **{azayaka na tabiji wo!}**

then the back ground change to a forest when it showed mikan and rito.

 **{tatoe ima wa namida ni oboretemo kono takai kabe wo norikoerareru hazu anata ga ita kara!}**

then it change to nemesis, run, then koan and blair start to run off the screen then the scene change to show maka looking for koan then she found him and smiled to see koan sleeping peacefully with blair on his chest.


	4. Soul 4 stain

**Play One Piece Opening 5 "Kokoro no Chizu" [Creditless HD]**

 **{daijoubu! Saa, mae ni susumou taiyou wo itaumo mune ni. Tasunaida ta tsutawaru power negai wo tsukameyouyo}**

It starts with a glitter then koans cape then he turn to the screen smiling while he is next is black star smiling while falling with blue star, Charlotte and tsubaki, next its soul and maka wink at the screen and waving at the readers then it's death the kid with liz and patty, next is blair in her human form wink at the readers and make a cat pose as she is falling, then falling with then is lala, momo, nana mikan, mea, yami, yui, nemesis who blow a kiss at the readers and run. Then next scene is the whole scale of the DWMA building and a logo appeared cartoonish and is flash a little revealing the logo.

 **The Nemetrix Hero of Meister and Devil Aliens**

 **{dekkai nami ni norou chikara aawasete tokimeku hou he isogou hajimari no aizu, ima koso funade no toki ikari wo agetara nanairo no kaza wo kiri bouken no umi he, kizu darake no taba dakedo daiji na mono ga soko ni aru pinichi nara itsudatte boku ga mamoru kara}**

then it change to the group walking to the school, then it change to koan smiling and looking at the city with the others and the wind blow his cape flow, then lala jumped at koan to hug him with a smile and the other start to argue on who can hug koan, then it change to them hanging out an rito's place having fun, then it change to them sleeping over and hugging koan while he snores softly then it flashes to the group then to vilgax with the villains behind him and dung with medusa and arache and silhouettes behind them.

 **{daijoubu! Saa, mae ni susumou taiyou wo itaumo mune ni arashi ga kitara kata kunde sono saki no hikari wo miyou}**

then it change to the group fighting agents the kishins and then koan change to a kamen rider, then next black star and koan are having a sprawl and throwing there punches and smirking at each other and then show lord death doing wacky and spirit being a pervert and death chop him on his head.

 **{yume no kakera atsuareba asu ni mukou chizu ni naru dakara onaji hata no moto negai wo tsukamaeyouyo, bokura wa hitotsu onepiece}**

then it change to the group fighting dark rider minions and koan in his beast form punch hard sending it flying, then it change to see an explosion then blair hugging koan on the ground, then maka holding soul slashing some minions in half and some stone, then it change to show the group smiling at the readers then it change to the school with the laughing sun then it shows the meisters with there weapons in human form then the aliens then koan and last the last scene shows koan's lion with a lord deaths mask.

In the morning koan is waking up when the sun light hits his face, when he wakes up he spotted lala naked and blair sleeping on his chest

Koan: lala is naked but beautiful and so do blair.

Joker: should we give them a wake up call?

Smarty: well it is a beautiful day but I guess as long they don't take our pants.

Koan:(smile) oh pumpkin, bubblegum, time to wake up.

He give them a kiss in the mouth which they eyes are open and blush a bit of koan kiss them as koan got up, lala and blair stretch and look at koan with a smile.

Blair: morning koany~. (cat smile)

Lala: morning partner~.

koan: morning you two, like the wake up I give ya?

Blair and lala: yes~. (smile)

Koan: also lala why you naked?

Peke: it's very difficult to be lady lala's costume at all times!

Koan: Oh koan see (smile while nodded)

As peke transformed for lala's outfit back on.

Koan: also lala, what make you think getting marriage or engaged since we met.

Zastin: I shall explain that.

koan turn to zastin coming through the window.

Koan:(eyes pop out and point at him) AH BURGLER!

Koan throw a carrot at zastin's face make him fall down at the ground.

koan:(look down at his window) ah, is you zastin, sorry man, my bad I thought you was a burgler!

Zastin: then why did you throw a carrot at me?!

Koan: you could of knocked! the window was for the gingerbread man since he said he's was going out tonight

Zastin in the room as he sat down the bed and clear his throat.

Koan: so what's up bonehead?

Zastin: (keep his cool) as I was going to say; excuse my behavior the other day. I didn't know I was about the thrash the man who was to become lady lala's fiance. Knock on wood.

Koan: God fucking damn it! I'm not getting married! We're starting as couple and even she my girlfriend, I doubt if your sorry yet!

Lala: and I agreed on what koan said, he is random, fragile and shy at times but I understand that he want to take things slow.

Zastin: That aside koan seinaruyami, you proposed marriage to lady lala in a traditional and formal deviluke fashion.

Koan: (tilt his head) gero? (Turn to lala as he try not to get pissed) what the fuck is bonehead saying Lalay?

Lala: um well, you touched my breasts, look into my eyes, and you told me you loved me.

he turn slowly to zastin as koan is shaking of rage but try to hold it in.

Koan: I know it and that explain it but still, how?

Zastin: lady lala has accepted your proposal. Because of these actions, since 20:43 yesterday the moment you grabbed her breasts, you have been engaged through a formal deviluke engagement ceremony.

Koan: (pull out a large bazooka with lots of tnt and was blazing in rage) AND YOU CALL THAT A FUCKING ENGAGEMENT?! THAT FUCKING HORSESHIT!

Zastin is being terrified on koans wrath, peke is terrified too, lala and blair is trying to calm him down

Koan:(calm down and still have the bazooka) look bonehead, me know is your job of what gid said, but that's a pervert and stupidity combination. Koan do how he do by no rule or royal blood shit, Even gid is a military man for a king deviluke but in my world my brother and me fought dangerous warlord aliens and save the universe a lot of times, if gid try to blow this planet! Koan will blow the fuck out of that small fry right out of the grill!

Then he snatch his sword and brakes the blade and ate the blade.

Koan: If you got a problem, Koan will rip your bones out and make it as an armor then use your skull as a bowl!

Zanstin: y-y-y-yes sir.

Koan:(smile) okay! Koan is happy to understand, also lala now your my partner along with blair, are you two ready to handle the danger?

Blair: born ready. (smile)

Lala: same here. ( raised her fist as she ready to go)

Koan:(grin) okay! Well then I'll be right back just getting someone.

Zanstin: _he's more terrifying then king gid._

Koan: thank you zastin and might wanna move my bed cause is a monster (laugh crazy)

Zastin: huh?

Koan's bed chow a mouth and grab zastin and chewing him like a dog make him scream.

Zastin: AHH! GET IT OFF OF ME!

Koan: don't worry , pretend to be dead and cover yourself with strings, it'll make it stop (jump out of the window) TRA LA LAAAAA!

Koan fly out going to soul and maka's house.

Koan: hope there ready for the mission and me as their teacher and classmate.

Smarty: since yesterday death give us the detail what this mission is about.

Joker: Flashback time! ye-ah!

 **Flashback**

lord death: your mission is to assist maka, black and blue star into capturing sid the zombie.

Koan: Ha! I know he'll be a zombie when I met him alive!

Lord death: yes you have, and I want you and your team to take to stein

Koan: So this mission and the battle is part of my friend's and my remedial lesson? which you asked Professor Franken Stein to fight the students, to test their partnerships as meisters and sid is part of the lesson, pretending that after this transformation into a zombie by stein that he had turned against DWMA and you?

Lord death: yes, I'm telling you this because you'll just go berzerk and actually kill sid and stein , stein heard a lot about you.

Koan: cool and D, just because me is crazy, doesn't mean my nose can tell who's good or bad, beside. No promise but I could hold back because I wanna see how strong stein.

Lord Death: okay, but make sure you be careful.

Koan: careful is my second middle name.

 **flashback** **end**

Smarty: like death said, we don't want to kill them.

Joker: like we ever do that.

Koan: yeah not unless were anti-heroes(spotted maka and soul's house) there it is.

then he open the window and see the sleepy soul with a wide grin in her mouth mumbling about yummy soul and being cool then he floated face to face soul. 

Koan:(smile) Morning soul, wake up sleepy girl.

Soul: koan? (hug him into the bed) come sleep with me.

Koan: woah soul, I was checking if your up so we can go and can you let me go now?

Soul:(smile) no, more hugs.

Then suddenly soul's door was open to see maka in apron was cooking breakfast holding a spatula and frying pan with a happy face.

Maka: soul drag yourself out of bed and eat some breakfast, it almost time for school.

Koan: (smile) yellow and morning maka what doing?

Maka: oh koan I-I didn't know your visiting here and school is almost starting.

Koan: no need I just came here to help you wake up soul-

Maka spotted soul hugging koan make soul eyes wide and in trouble now but maka seem have the cheerful smile.

Soul: _I have a feeling, at this particular morning…_

maka: soul, (kick her face) YOU JERK!

Soul: _is not going to be cool as I thought, but worth it._

Smarty: that one way to start fleshing up in the morning.

Koan: It's maka gonna kicked koan out too?(title his head)

maka: oh no your just helping soul to wake up, and your too much of a gentleman to do stuff like that.

Koan: (smile) okay but why maka kicked soul? Because there was a fly name soul and it was on her face?

Maka: um maybe. (put on an innocent smile)

 **Timeskip**

At the classroom with lala, blair, soul and maka who's reading her book but seem unhappy.

Soul: so maka.

Maka: quiet please, can't you see that I'm reading? Don't interrupt me.

soul: I don't get what your so mad about it's just a stupid book.

Maka: (make a tick mark and close her book) makaaaaa, CHOP!

She hit soul's head with her book leaving a her head steaming make lala and blair sweatdrop

Lala: have anyone see koan?

Maka: well I seen him at my house just to visit me and soul then he just disappeared.

Then the door open to reveal spirit.

Spirit: alright kids quiet down, class is about to start. I'm not going to bather taking attendants but I'll tell you one thing right now: anyone who thinks the bell decides when class is over?(point his thumb to himself) Is wrong I do, clear?

As some student is amaze of what spirit said.

Spirit's thought: how was that maka ? Isn't your old man is cool ?

Soul:(sweatdrop) hey, isn't just me or your stupid father of your making that goofy face right at us

Maka: um,I think is just you

Blair: seem try to impress you

Maka: And please do not refer him as my father

Lala: why maka ?

As maka what's about to tell her, they heard a noise from the roof.

Then koan riding a griffin came crashing thought the roof.

Koan: curse you griffin!(point at the griffin fly off) You know ben franklin never make butter in the first place! (turn to the class) oh yellow class.

Koan: curse you griffin! You know ben franklin never make butter in the first place! (turn to the class) oh yellow class !( waving his arm at them)

The Class was shocked and confused on how can he survive that and where did the griffin came from.

Koan: Me is Mr. Koan Or professor thingamajig and I'll be your new teacher and student! (Smile)

maka was shocked that he is the new student and teacher, soul smiled thinking that riding a griffin and being both a teacher and student is so cool, lala smiled at him, blair giggled at his goofyness and spirit is a little depress that koan steal his thunder.

Koan:(turn to spirit) oh you must be the substitute teacher's assistance, are you trying to impress maka?

Spirit: I was until you stole my thunder by crashing though the roof with a griffin!

Then a teem who is bald-ish has glasses and wearing casual clothing.

?: um excuse me mr koan, but what subject are you going to teach?

Koan: (turn to the bold kid and look for his name) you must be… ox, I am gonna teach of what koan do best, being a hero and being stupendous to serve and protect as it's now or never but is better late then never when that doesn't ring a bell(laugh crazy)

Maka's thought:(smile) this is going to be lots of fun him being my teacher

Soul: hey death scythe is it true what koan said?

Spirit: yeah it's true, till they find fill sid's position permanently but seem koan is and they'll find an assistance for him, and that means I'm in charge-

Koan: don't you mean WE in charge?

Spirit: right, we are in charge of this class and you may call him professor koan cause of his high iq.

Koan: I refer as professor thingamajig! (make a lamp noise)

ox: parent me but he's not look like professor material.

Spirit: looks can be dissenting.

Koan: Yeah watch this( he pull out a device) this device I built can bring out a food without cooking by thinking which type of food you want.

Press the button then a pie came out of nowhere.

Koan: Ta-da!

Ox: ok I buy that but why a pie?

Koan: everybody love pie! (laugh crazy)

Spirit: anywho, let's take attends

Soul: you said you weren't take rolls.

Spirit: I'm not take attendants for the boys.

Koan: Boook CHOP! (chop his head with a large book) we are taking attendants for everyone pervert two timer.

Soul: what a creep.

Spirit: this one doesn't know how to quiet, (look at the clipboard) soul eater, soul eater, (found her name) here it is, for today, you'll get the lowest grade possible.

Koan: spirit what the frick?! (Throw the pie at his face and grab the clip board fix souls grade) soul get highest grade as A, (smile) which stand for being amazing.

Soul blush on what he said make maka,blair and lala jealous.

Koan: before I take attendants, Maka, soul, lala, and blair you four are excused from class, death want you and me to be in the death room, he has a mission for us, (split himself into two)

Koan 2: now then lets take attendants.

 **Timeskip**

koan and the girls are walking in the hall of guillotines.

Maka: I wonder what lord death wanted to see us?

Soul: who knows.

Koan: maybe we're going bucket season! (Goofy smile)

as they are walking black and blue star are on the top of one of the guillotines.

Black star: look at maka and soul showing there backs and koan my rival (holding tsubaki in weapon mode) tsubakki lets go.

Tsubaki: right.

Black star: assassinc rule number one! dissolve in the…

Koan: BOO! (His head pop out with a spring in front of black star)

That spooked black star making him fall over as he landed his bottom.

Koan: Hey black star, why you stand there yelling like a Goomba?

Blue star:(behind koan) he's an idiot, hey koan.

Koan: (turn to blue star) oh hey bluey, charl, you two almost had me, nice speed so keep up the good work you two!

Blue star: ah thanks.(charlotte turn back to normal)

Black star got up and tsubaki turn back to normal.

Tsubaki: he found us pretty easy.

Black star:(grin)It can be really difficult to hide when your a biggest star as I am, oh well.

Koan: yeah, I went that with ben but I'm stupendous which is a big thing to help a star like you being stupendous.

Soul: so what are you four doing here? You were being called here to see lord death too?

Black star: what is we were?

Maka: here I'll call him, 42-42-564 when you ever want him knock on deaths door. Lord death are you there?

Lord death: yeah yeah, hi hello what's up, thanks for coming.

Maka: scythe meister maka reporting in

Black star and Blue star: yeah and dark arm black star twins too

Tsubaki: tsubaki and my sister there partner.

Lala: lala satalian deviluke's koan partner in duty.

Blair: And so do blair.

Soul: well, what'd you want with us?

Koan climb up top to the mirror.

Koan: like a magic mirror, what doing in there?

Lord death: doing well koan, anyways I have a little assignment for you guys to take on with koan.

Maka, soul, blue star, charlotte, black star, tsubaki, lala and blair: assignment?

koan begin drooling while listening and wearing a cowboy hat.

Lord death and koan: some extra lessons.

Maka: those extra lessons that stupid people get, those extra lessons?!

Soul: ah screw that, I'm going to be a death scythe, I'm way too cool for those.

Lord death: do you know your dutys as misters and weapons?

Maka: yes, our duty as misters is to feed our weapons 99 kishin souls and one witch soul, we collect evil souls in order to sleep the world at peace, we work to create a death scythe weapons of the grim reaper death.

Lord death: you are absolutely correct, but do you know how many souls you have collected? Zero(make a zero number in his hand)

Koan: what about me, lala, blue star and charlotte?

Lord death: you and lala collected 55 kishin souls and blue star and charllot collected 70 kishin souls

make maka, soul and tsubaki shocked and pale, black star laughing, then both koan and death chop his head knocking him out.

Lord death: it isn't something to laugh about chuckles anyway are you ready to learn what your extra lessons will intake? Maybe you already heard the rumors? About sid, who taught here at the academy until resonantly.

Soul: see I was right, it wasn't just a story.

Maka: yeah, but a zombie I always thought of him as a really good teacher.

Lord death: your right when he was alive he was rendered as an excellent teacher, but when he became a zombie he changed, he has been released from the fear of death and now he wants others to have the same freedom he dose. He is trying to train students to free themselves as well and when a student won't listen sid attacks. Another difficultly is that we still don't know who changed sid into a zombie or what there motive could possibly been.

Koan:(grin) okay! I always wonder what a zombie taste like and put both of them down (turn to lala, blue star, blair, charlotte, black star who have a bump) right guys?

Black star: (grin) oh yeah!

Blue star: right.

Lala: wow my first mission.

Blair: you can count on me koany.

Charlotte: (smile) wee.

Lord death: Now I don't want to put too munch pressure on you, but if you happen to fail at these extra lessons, then you all except koan blue star, lala, blair and charlotte going to be expelled.

Soul, maka and tsubaki: WHAT YOUR GONNA KICK US OUT?!

Black star there is nothing to worry about I can tack care of guys like that in my sleep.

 **Timeskip**

the group is now at the graveyard and koan, lala, blair, black, blue star, charlotte and tsubaki are standing in front of sids grave.

Soul: COME OUT! NAP TIME IS OVER ZOMBIE!

Black star: hey tsubaki, this is sids grave isn't it? Sure this is the place we should start looking?

Tsubaki: well might as well keep looking.

Soul: I'm not going to let myself get expelled by some walking dead guy, if I get expelled now I won't have my chance on koan again!

Koan: what was that?

Soul: it's nothing!

Maka: I always though I was a great mister just like my mother was, how can I suddenly get expelled, now I won't get the chance to go out with koan again. (slip down at the tree)

Koan walk in four legs then petted maka's head. 

Koan: koan can visit scythe wielder, me koan know in me book scythe wilder and scythe girl are awesome. 

Maka: thank you koan. (smile and hugged him)

Black star: what's with maka? she seem kinda down.

Tsubaki: black star, are you at least a little worried about all this? (black star make a question mark) if we get expelled I won't have time with koan and you won't get to rival koan in school anymore.

This shocked black star and he and soul shout out insult to drew out sid.

Soul: WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU HIDING?!

Black star:(arm at her neck while grin) Hey soul, why wont you piss on sid's grave, what'd you think about that?

Soul: YEAH WHY WE AT IT, WHY DON'T WE TAKE A DUMP ON IT TOO?!

koan pull out a shotgun and cocked it to make soul and black star turn to him and they see his yellow eyes turn red.

Koan: I'm gonna shoot leads on you two, and rip your intense out then knit them into a sweater, if you don't quit fuck the graveyard! or I'll bury you two in it!

They hugged each other in fright seeing him angry then koan and maka felt something, then koan beating his chest like a gorilla and making ape noise then he dug underground.

Lala: koan?

Then he came out from the ground and throw sid to a tree and now his appearance change for a zombie such as a hole on his forehead, a bluish tone and his face is composed of a flat, piggish nose, with pupiless white eyes and a mouth that persistently displays his top and bottom teeth.

koan: he was going after maka which is why she and I felt his present.

Maka: that's what sid has become?

Soul: I guess so.

Sid: maka, soul, black star, tsubaki, blue star, charllot, koan, his partner. Good morning, good afternoon, good night, (hoist up his grave and put it to his shoulder) how did you abandon all that? I always try to remember my manners that's the kind of man I was.

Black star: tsubaki lets get ready to wast this guy.

Tsubaki: right. (change to weapon mode)

maka: soul.

Soul: on it. (change to weapon mode)

blue star: charllot.

Charllot: wee. (change to weapon mode)

lala: koan I know that you want to fight him yourself but let me fight him with you.

Koan nodded as he made a duplicate as koan 2 transformed into a bladed claw gauntlet as lala caught if and wear it.

Lala: woah, amazing but not what I have in mind, but ok.

Koan: ok, let's get wild!

maka: tell me sid, why are you doing this?

Sid: ding dong dong, ding, being a zombie is amazing there are so many things that I can get away from now, class is in session, I always was a man who begins class right at the bell, punctuality is alays important.

Black star: this would be fun, I get to teach you something now teacher and it's coming from me you know it would be a big one.

Soul: we don't want to get expelled to we'll take your extra lesson, but I gonna say I don't know what are we going to learn from a decaying piece of flesh.

Sid: if you become a zombie, then death no longer lose over you, you can escape from fear and be free

koan: even in death, there is no escape of a punishment of their fate, that's my job to teach you that.

Maka: and that's wrong and you know it, you were never the type of man who would say that.

Sid: (charge at her) you'll under stand when your de-

then koan punch his face real hard make him trip over

Koan: my bad, my fist slip.

Sid then start charging again then about to swing his tombstone but the star twin caught the tombstone

Maka: black star!

Koan: blue star!

Black star: there would be no need to thank us for the lesson it's on the house.

Sid: I never was the kind of man who would hold back!

he hit his tombstone but lala and blair quckily defend them as they back away a bit, koan join the group.

Sid: I recomand to give up, you one star meisters don't have the chance to beating me.

Soul:(tick mark) I'm hungry! Can we just get his damn zombie so-(koan 2 hit her) ow!

Koan 2: stop being impatient!

Maka: sid right, he is very strong.

Blair: is true, one star meister can't compete with him.

Koan: how?

Blue star: a one star mister like us well minis you koan couldn't compete with him, when he is alive he was detonated as a three star mister.

Soul: hey sid, if you swing your tombstone around like that you'll banging in your fat head and die again!

Sid: it's my tome stone I can use it when ever I won't can't I? Now then kids it's time for second period, ding dong dong ding, oh yeah I forgot to mention when this lesion is over, your all going to die

Maka: then I guess we're cutting class today, think I'll go home and take a nice hot bath

Koan 2: Let's go lala

lala: right!

they both charge at sid as sid blocked maka's swing but lala swift his feet make him trip then roundhouse kicked him but he able to block hit make him stumble. she then jump throw punch which he odge it but the force hit the tree cause it to tear it apart make everyone except koan surprise.

Sid: _this girl have such good strength, seem her and koan working together pretty well.  
_  
He dodge and block maka's swing with his tomb make her back away.

Sid: what's wrong? Why aren't you working together? You have to establish a connection between the souls of the weapon and mister.

Black star: your giving advice to the enemy?!

Bleu star: pretty stupid , you know?

Sid: I always been an enthusiastic educator!

Blocked the twin's kick with the tombstone sent them flying.

Sid: that's the kind of man I was!

He jump up to the air with the star twins.

Sid: And now I'l teach you two how to die!

Koan jump in speed pushed blue star out of the way then sid raised his tombstone at them.

Sid: A LIVING END!

He slammed in tombstone as black star and koan sent them crashed to the ground make a purple light explosion.

Maka's thoughts: sid was a knife mister but even with out his blade the way he fights that tome stone is all he needs. So this, is a three star mister.

Sid: ding dong dong ding, looks like class is over ready to die yet girl? well what you say ? aren't you afraid of dying?

Blair: **pumpkin pumpkin, HALLOWEEN CANNON!**

Sent her attack make an explosion sent sid flying but use his tombstone to hit the ground which a safe landy.

Black star: my head is killing me.

then everyone felt something when a gunshot hit sid's shoulder make him hiss in pain a bit and everyone turn to see the smoke clear is koan using his killing joke while a big mad grin, but his neck is bent which he grab it, then snapped it back and not even bleeding.

Koan: that's better,(put his guns away) now I feel not happy of tombstone hit koan so...

As everyone see koan grab something underground and pull it out to show his own tombstone that said "here life koan seinaruyami"

Koan: Koan gonna eat you, not the soul but devour the undead Heheheheahahahahahah!

Maka: (widen her eyes) holy geez.

Sids thoughts: _he just snap his head back to place, no one can survive that._

Lala: koan.

Blair: now that is a new kind of crazy.

Blue star: what the? (look at koans tombstone) Why is carrying his grave stone?

Black star: your preaching is starting to give me a headache you dame zombie, I'm not listening to any lesson of yours, it doesn't matter what you said who's going to pay attention to a rotting corps like you? AS LONG IS THERE A BIG STAR LIKE ME AROUND!

He throw his chain scythe but it move.

blue star: BEING A THREE STAR MISTER DOSEN'T MATTER AND NO ONE HURT MY KOAN !

Her chain kunai move as well sid dodge them but koan, blue star, black star and lala move in speed at him.

Black star: I AM BLACK STAR!

Koan hit his tombstone at his stomach, lala cut his back, the star twins kicked his stomach.

sid's thought: they aim for the solar plexus the weakest point on the center of the body and the girl is aiming at the spin to make me unable to move.

 **with lord death**

lord death: hmm that was a nice attack, as one would expect from dark assassin like black star and blue star, a deviluke princess like lala and devil prince like koan right lily?

Lilith:(who sitting at a chair) yes death, he seem to be strong, but not yet for dung.

 **back with koan and they other**

black star: tsubaki, shuriken mode.

blue star: you too charlotte.

Charlotte: got it.

tsubaki: right!

The yellow flash their in shurkien mode and koan back his own tombstone, as they throw it at sid

black star: you cant run away!

Sid: as if I try. (dodge the attack and going after maka)

Soul: maka he's coming.

Sid: THE LIVING END!

The purple explosion is made but maka dogged that attack when her legs are naro

Sid: what the? (in thought) she avoided it with such nero aforementioned.

Maka: people need fear to survive we experience it so we can grow stronger.

She then slam her foot at his head.

Koan: nice going maka

then he scenes something coming out of the ground.

Koan: everyone stay back!

Then out from the ground is 18 wraith but all of them are undead showing there bones, insides and rotten flesh.

Koan:(glared) wraith.

Sid: what the?

koan telepath to sid.

koan: **sid listen, I'm speaking to you telepathy, remember these odd creature I talk to death about (he nodded) play along, me, lala, blair and blue star will handle them, just of your job. (he nodded again)**

maka: (turn to sid) friends of yours sid?

Sid: yeah some friends I made while I was dead, now then come at me

Koan: blair, lala, blue star! We'll handle sid's friends, maka and black star, you take care off him.

They noded and blair, lala, and blue star follow koan and they are fighting the wrathes.

Lala: hey koan, do you think that we should soul link?

koan 2: yeah, let's give it a try.

Lala and koan 2: soul residents!

There souls are starting to link up then her arms start to morph into beast arms that the bladed claws glows, red streaks appeared on her face and her tail grew sharper and her hair a little wild and her eyes a little dark.

Koan 2: how it feels?

Lala: (giggle) oh your soul feels wonderful koan, you know how to turn on a girl, now time to make shredded cheese out of them.

Koan: now your speaking my language!

Then lala felt a sense make her flinch and it laughing pure madness and dark.

?: Don't get comfy lala hehehe.

lala's thought: what was that?(shrugged) eh I'll talk to koan later.

 **with maka and black star vs sid**

maka and black star are now facing sid.

Soul: maka, let's do what he saids, see if you can mach my souls wave length.

Maka: but that hasn't work for us for a single time for us before.

Soul: (grin) so what this is us and we can score some points on koan.

Maka then spin soul around and position her upside down.

maka and soul: let's go soul resident!

Then there souls linked up then soul's blade start to glow.

Maka: the legendary super skill of the scythe mister,(make it big) witch hunter!

Koan: DEJA MOTHERFUCKING VU! (his skin almost turn red and attach his upper body) 

Maka tried to attack sid but slip and which black star quickly dodge the attack but accidentally hit koan almost slice his upper body.

Maka: AH! I'm so sorry koan I didn't mean to hit you!

Black Star: ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?! WHAT HE HELL MAKA!

Maka oh nice it's al your fault! Do it right idiot!

Soul: what you got to be kidding me! Why is this my fault?! Your the idiot getting mad at me!

Sid: that was incredible power.

Koan see maka and soul make him more madder then 2 horns pop out on each side of his head , sharper teeth and eyes turn black and red pupil arguing then he make an ape roar pounding his chest, black star turn to notice koan's different appearance and felt a rage and savage animalistic pumping his blood like magma.

Koan: STOP ARGGUUIINNNG! (almost make a powerful roar)

that made them stop arguing and started to shake, as koan growl and turn around run in four legs helping fighting lala and blue star.

Maka: _I think I need to stop making koan mad starting now._

Soul: _now that is so_ _scary._ _  
_  
Sid: _what power dose this kid has?_

Black Star: _I think my ravel just one up me again._

Tsubaki: _somethings wrong with koan._

As sid went underground which cause maka and black star attention.

Tsubaki: now black star.

Black star: yeah I got it, what sid's doing now is using the first of the assassins rules.

Tsubaki: dissolve in the darkness and erase your breath, wait for the moment to strike.

Black star: tsubaki, let's get ahead of this guy.

Tsbauki: right.

The chain now in mid air circling around black star and maka then the chains start to move around the graveyard making a large star.

Black star: _you_ _zombie bastard_ _, your not going to out stage me in this performance._

Maka: _black stars movements seem different then usual._

Black stars thoughts: _only one man is going to die in this graveyard, and its not going to be me._ _ **TRAP STAR.**_ _Assassin rule number two; constraint on the target, if I lesion carefully I can hear his soul wave length, I can pick it up though tsubaki._

Maka's thought: _His breathing stop._

 **with lord death**

Lord death's thought: and now...

 **back with soul and maka**

As 5 second begin to pass, sid came out with a sharp knife like twig about to get them but black star notice the zombie teacher's pounce so he move the chain all around.

Black star: trap star activate! I think its about time to send you back to the grave you really stink.

as he pull the chain it trapped sid but maka and soul as well which surprise them and black star laugh

Maka:(tick mark)WHY YOU DOING TYING ME UP WITH THAT GUY?!(growl in frustration)

Black star: I wouldn't have to if you didn't get in my way.

then an explosion heard.

Tsubaki: sound like koan, lala and blue star fighting those wraith.

black star: then let's go and watch my rival's fight.

 **with koan, blue star and lala vs the corpse wraith**

Blue star with charlotte use there techniques to take down 2 wraths.

Blue star and charlotte: soul resident!

As the chain blows bright light and the kunai morph into spear blade dagger, the chain float in mid air zoom in speed cut the 3 wraith to show a star light symbol.

Blue star: **LIGHT STAR: TRAP STAR EXPLOSIO** **N** **!**

And the explosion killing them.

While lala was able to shredded the other 4 wraith which using her tail to shoot a heat beam.

Lala: koan? Do you feel like this in a battle?

Koan 2: what you mean?

Lala: pain, suffering, killing those who hurt your friends.

Koan 2: Never kill but why you ask?

Koan:(eyes wide then narrow) Let's not talk about this in this mission.

he disconnect the feeling and connection so lala cant feel what within him as he poofed turn lala back to normal.

Koan: I got them you guys(turn to lala and blue star)

as koan faces the 12 remaining corpse wraith

Wraith 4: there you are koan, the master said that you'll be here.

Koan: (made his eyes red) dung, well no matter, your souls will be mine anyways.

Wraith 2: I expected from a monster's true nature, something that what your family think of you (spread purple and black fog)

Wraith 1: but wait, he don't have one since they're dead! (spread purple and black fog as well)

koan then hear voices around him as an appearance coming out of the fog make his eyes wide.

Koan: w-what?

From the fog there is a man with a little girl holding his hand and a woman as well come by looking at him very disappointed and doubtful looks.

Koan: m-mom, d-dad, lory?

Maka who she and soul got out of the trap spotted the three fighting the wraith but a purple and black fog around koan even the wraith, seeing the illusion.

Maka: what are they doing to koan?

Soul: I don't know but look (point to koan) I never seen him this scared.

Black star: It must be those fog these dead freak are doing.

Tsubaki: like...some type of...(her eyes wide)...no.

Black star:(turn to her) what's wrong tsubaki?

Tsubaki: they cast an illusion on him, making him to lose his guard, but that illusion is showing his nightmare!

Koan start to get out of the illusion but the wraith zoom quickly impale his chest unleashed an intense shockwave sent him flying but the other wraith slammed him to the ground as they gather dark light energy and unleashed it to burn and damage him to the ground and they are slamming tombstones to bury him underground.

Black star: whoa, koan can take a beating like that?

Lala: koan!

Blue star: bastards! what did you do?! (as they laugh at her question)

Wraith 6: thats a funny question even that he didn't tell you.

As maka, soul, black star and tsubaki came join the group.

Blair: what'd you mean by that?

Wraith 4: the freak was nothing but a lab rat for our master.

Wraith 12: the weak animal couldn't protect the one he care.

Maka: shut up! koan is not like that!

Wraith 11: really? Cause he use to have love, but that girl who broke his heart break his insanity to pieces hahahahaha, ooh the master and his allies torture and experimented on him for so long as 2 years, I'm amuse of his misery.

Blair: you bastard, **pumpkin, pumpumpkin, HALLOWEEN NUKE!**

She launch a biggest explosion they use after image but the blast make them fall crashed to the ground and they get up.

Wraith 11: say all you want but that how he is...and he belong in a cage cause nothing again.

Then suddenly koan tombstone begin to shake bit and underground a red flash happen.

All Wraith: what?!

Then bursting out of the ground is a dark seaweed color arm but the flesh expose rotten and white tissue muscle while it torn to reval a gray skeletal arm, then coming out of the ground is a dark seaweed flesh monster primeape like, he has the nematrix on his neck then he screech and pound his chest.

Gravecarcass: **GRAVECARCASS! I WILL KILL YOU!**

this made maka and soul shocked, blair surprised, blue star was to shocked to react, black star have stars on his eyes, tsubaki was covering her mouth, lala was getting worried about koan, charlotte is worrying about koan tKoan and said never seen a beast that is zombie like him or the a faith.

Gravecarcass:Rrraaahhh!

He charge in grab them one of the wraith's leg and smash them so many time splat in the ground and pick up his own tombstone and throw it at the 5 a faith make them crashed to ths ground and Gracecarcass shot a shadow and light energy beam at them, which they scream turn to dust and the other a faith cut his head and impale him but to everyone shock he still moving.

Wraith 2: oh crap.

He punch him then grab his head to attach it, everyone look to see he open his rib cages to show his small intense came out like tentacles and grab them, begin to devour them while melting with the acid ooze from his inside.

Black star: holy fuck.

Soul: that is so….

Maka: creepy and gross.

Gravecarcass turn to the remain 4 A faith then he turn back to Koan which he laugh.

Koan: more choas...Hahahahaha!

His hand raised up of using telekinesis which he pull a chain to wrapped around the area, summon all different swords and chain blade around, stab some of it at the ground and trees. which the star twin, tsubaki and charlotte recognize that from there mission before.

Black star's thought: that style again it's mifune.

Koan: **SAVAGE LAND: JUNGLE OF** **MAD** **BLADES!**

He turn to Charlotte and tsubaki which he grin wider of an idea, he stretch his arm then grab tsubaki and Charlotte to formed there weapons.

Koan: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA ! Now you'll feel my pain and wrath !

He quickly dash slashing at them and he throw tsubaki and charollte up, he run in four legs grabbing they other swords and chain glad e cutting and running passing them like wind cutting them many times make them scream in agony.

Then Koan throw the two weapon down and grab tsubaki and charllote , the chain area begin to wrapped the 4 wraith's wrist and legs.

Koan use tsubaki and Charlotte to impale the undead monster's chest, while the other swords impale them begin to glow.

Koan: **TRAP STAR: SAVAGE BLADE OF THE FANGS!**

it cut Ben all to many piceces of a huge explosion make all dead body fall down and there souls are left and koan roar then calming down Then Charlotte and tsubaki turn ham to normal while the group run up to him.

Koan: Dead meat…

Black star: WHERE IN THE WORLD DID YOU GET THAT AWESOME?! THAT WAS SO EPIC!

Maka: koan are you alright?

Koan:(stern look) I'm fine(then he chained up Sid) let's go, we have a mission to continue.(He turn to maka and soul) sorry if I yell at you two, but arguing and blaming each other won't solve it, it'll ruin both of your partnership and the mission.

Maka: koan, after this, we need to talk, about that they said.

Sid's thoughts: his anger, he has enough power to destroy them and he ate there souls at the same time just what is he hiding?

Koan:(deep sigh) very well, but kid and her partner need to know(looking at the screen) if they're watching right now from the fight along with their...father.

With lord death

Lord death: as usual he is observant as ever but I'm surprised that he didn't seance you lily.

Lilith: well I am the devil queen even he is powerful he can scene me deathy.

Lord death:(look down a bit) please don't call me that.

kid: deathy? (snicker) she call you that father?

Lord death: at the old days when she and I met and become friends.

Lilith: best friends.

Liz: I can't believe koan is a half demon, angel and human.

Patty: it doesn't matter to me, he is still my teddy koany bear.

Lilith: yeah but you must not tell him that and just in case, (touch there heads) there, now he wont find that secret out in your minds.

Liz: what did you do?

Lord death: she is the master of all powers, magic, devil, angel or otherwise, and she is a master of all weapons making her master mister, like her son.

Liz: wait angel? but aint she a full blooded demon.

Lilith:(blush a little): well let's just say thanks to my husband.

Liz, Patty and Kid: YOU WERE MARRIED TO AN ANGLE?!

Lilith: (blush while smile) yep, and arc angle to be pacific but he's half human.

Lord death: which explain koan's human side.

Lilith: actually that was my husbands side, he is the son of a human and an arc angle just like his father

lord death: you and your crazy adventures, oh and I know that if your here that means that your guardians are here too.

Lilith: yes, even if he doesn't want to he needs there help and they can be misters and weapons.

Lord death: indeed you haven't change but you must confront him soon, he is damaged enough as it is.

Lilith: I know(look down sadly) I saw the pain and the lost he have, even I'm glad he become a hero while he have some sanity left within him.

Kid: So know koan and they other just have to find the person who turn sid into a zombie right?

Lord death: that's right.

Kid: whos responsible? Do you know? He is no ordinary enemy isn't he?

Lord death: your familiar with my current weapon right? death scythe? And I assume that you have at least heard of the mister who trained him.

Kid: yeah, it was makas mother was an it? What about it?

Lord death: actually that's not quite right, maka mother was death scythes second partner he had another.

Kid: so that means, this person was his first?

Lord death: yes the man behind this is doctor franken stine, and not only he is death scythes first partner he was also unquestionably the most greatest mister who graduated from the academy well besides koan and lily here.

Lilith: (smile) oh and I just realized that you three and the group of girls with my baby boy is deeply in love with him, you can't hide it from me, and I expect grand children~.

That made kid, liz and patty blue supernova and steam came out of there heads.

Lord death: lily, not in front of my daughter (whine)

lilith: to late~.

Lord death: look I know that you wanted to be a mother but a grandmother? It's still to early.

Lilith: your okay to let your daughter be with my son.

Lord death: good point but a grandmother?

Lilith: just making sure.

 **Meanwhile**

A man who has silver-gray hair, large and round glasses, and a handsome face. The large screw-in bolt going through his head, piece of clothing is his doctor's lab coat and smoking.

?: (sigh) can't seem to get my head on straight(twisting his screw head and lean back) I give up, I'm too tired.

the group is now in front of a house that looks like it stitch up together.

Maka: he's here

Soul: so this is where we find stein?

Koan: he have a nice place in here.

Soul: lets hurry and finish this guy off I'm ready for these lessons to be over. He even put zigzag stitches on his laboratory.

Then soul hear a mech noise, she look down to see a mouse.

Koan: food! (he grab the mouse and ate it) mm... Just like my friend make and later the zombie is my dessert! (goofy smile)

then they hear wheel noise at the door then the door opened slowly.

Soul: somethings coming out of there.

The noise get louder and louder then the man then just trip over on the ledge.

Koan: wow, (spanking his head) I'm gonna ride that chair with stein.

Stein:(dusted himself) damn it, still doesn't feel quite right. (turn his screw) hmm, maybe that would take care of it, ok, let me try that again.

Went back but the gang see koan is not there, as he's riding the rolling chair upside down with stein saying "weee!", then the chair tipped over making him roll and stand up.

Koan: perfect ten!(Look at stein) don't worry franky stein we'll make it perfect next time hahahahaha !

Stine: I don't know how you do that buy maybe. (sit on his chair)

Group's thought: is this guy for real?

Koan:(nodded) yes.

Stine: was there something you kids needed my for?

Soul: yeah if you really are dr. stain.

Maka: you did this, you turn sid into a zombie.

Stein: oh, so that's it? I'm guessing you guys are all student from the academy.

Koan: And I'm there teacher.

Stein: teacher and student huh? Interesting.

Maka: why did you do this? Revenge? A grudge?

Stine: no nothing like that, I have a simpler motive; experimentation and observation all a true scientist cares about, and I am a scientist, everything in the world is an experimental subject that includes myself.

Koan: Trust me, I met some scientist before, that what they all say.

Maka: hey koan, did you feel that? I think something strange is happening.

Koan: he's reading your and soul's characteristic and personality by seeing soul wavelength which both of yours are not stable

Stein: like what he said your souls wavelength aren't very stable what's more is that they're quite different I see one soul who is careless and arrogant and the other strong willed and earnest, they appear to be in residents but they aren't.

Soul: what the hell? You mean you can see the soul f someone who is still alive? In that case you must be a mister.

Maka: just like koan said and only the best misters could do that.

Koan: ooh! Ohh! Franky! Read lala's and blair's soul.

Stain: hmm, (look at lala and blair) let see, one soul who is flirty and needy and the other calm and kind. But you boy (turn to koan) some how I can't see your soul but I can sence that your not any normal mister.

Koan: want me to write it down at a piece of paper? (pull out a notebook and pen)

Stain: sure.

He write it down and hand it to stine, he reads the paper and it saids "a hero, goofball, comedy, random, unhinged, sadistic, good guy, maniacal, psychotic, justice and vengeance, vicious, funny, savage, bonkers, kind, surveillance, scary demon, sweet angel, delusional, sweet, childish, Rage , Trickster, endless, bat shit crazy, mysterious, genius, daft, animal and personalities".

Stain: Very surprising, from this note it really describe what you are, but there is still more that I need to see underneath your barrier.

Soul: (turn maka) maka you can see soul clearly like that too right?

Maka: oh well of course I can.

Stain: your soul seem confused by that last statement, how cute.

Maka: shut up creep!(cover herself) quit it! Stop looking at my soul you creep!

Black star: yeah shut up little doctor man!

Blue star: big deal!

As they turn to see black star and blue star up top of the roof even koan is behind them put on bunny ears finger on them.

Black star: (cross his arms) no one wants to lesion you talk anymore yahoo!

Blue star: how about we change the subject into more interesting conversation topic.

Black star: like us for example or koan my rival.

Tsubaki: how did they…

Black star: who cares that you can see souls what dose that matter, huh? Not like your going to see anything interesting. (both of them jumped off) for as I concern , the only soul you worth to see is mine and my sis.

Blue star: you tell him bro.

Stein and Koan laugh.

Stain: yours and your sisters is interesting, yours is extremely self-centered and more then a bit wild, she a little like you but self focus, courage, friendly and modest. It must be difficult finding a partner that is campanile with both of yours. (twist his screw)

Black star and blue star: enough talk.

Koan: round 1 fight! (hit his head with a drumstick make a bell noise)

As the twin charge at him but he able. To block black star's kick and blue star's punches by spinning the rolling chair then quickly punch the star twins.

Tsubaki: Black star!

Charlotte: blue star!

Stine: (turn to the dark arms sisters) ah yes I see it now, you must be the wild ones partner and you must be the modest ones partner, your always willing to compromise and posses an accepting nature it makes scents for you to co-operate with his soul wavelength, and you seem to get along with the modest one very good. Now I have collected the necessary national data from all of you, well except koan, I think we can begin the experiment.

Koan:(eye smile while clapping his hand) wow now we finally get to know each other means it stupendous franky, I already get to know you inside and out, the people who are the voices in my head see we are alike, even spirit is your genuine pig as well from the years.

Stine: you get all that just by looking at my soul? (smile) well at seems that your full of surprises.

Koan: more or less, I'm not surprise of you claimed to wish to be born in a world without god, but can't imagine a world without nothing and hell of chaos (turn to maka) ladies first.

Maka: (smile) thank you koan.

Soul change to her scythe form and maka charge at him but he is dodging.

Stain: you must be scythe mister maka.

he push her with his feets cause him to roll back form his chair cause his head to hit black star and he fall down to the floor along bleu star who got fall from his brother.

Black star: ow my face! (cover his face)

Blue star: get off me!

Stein: mm, let's see scythe meister maka,(twisting the screw) something familiar about that name ,if I just put my finger on it.

Koan: Ding dong~ bing bong~!

Stein: ah, your mother was a mister and your spirits little daughter arn't you?

Koan: bingo! I can hear spirit drowning his tears in sake and crying of remembering about you of what you did to him.

 **with spirit**

Spirit is in a pink bar and he is depress and two random girls are sitting next to each other while he looking down.

Spirits: it's an absolute hell, the time I spent being his partner.

 **with koan and they other**

Soul: who spirit?

Koan: that's makys dad soul!

Maka:(getting up) but I wanted to know how do you know that?(glared at stein)

Stein: I can still remember even now, he look so peaceful when he's asleep.

Koan: did you try to eat him?

Stain: no I didn't do that.

 **Back with spirit**

spirit: that guy, he did….experiments on my body, he use me as a lab rat while I was sleeping!(in tears) This want on for five years! (crying at the couch)

he is sulking at the couch.

Random woman 1: wow for five years? I can't believe it you didn't notice anything.

Koan: perhaps I'll be her substitute for it.

Stein notice that he almost forgot of koan's shirt is a ripped up straight jacket and the dog like collar around his neck but notice is not no normal dog collar.

Stain: you were experimented?

Koan: let me guess, you look at my collar and my shirt huh?

Stain: yes, and your sanity is rather healthy for an insane man, maybe someday I can help with that, if you can face me mister to mister.

Koan: (laugh crazy while grin) we all have scars that are upper top or down bellow that hard to get rid off franky, but which one is real? The people who give us the scar from the past or born with the scar as a birthmark from our past?

Stain: hmm, well, (turn his screw) i'd say for me it will be the second one, and for you the first one.0

Koan: close, my is a middle of..him born within in me thanks of two person and friends.

Stein: and who that two might be?

koan:(wiggle his finger) no spoiler~(sing a song voice)

 **with spirit**

random woman 2: but you were stains weapon partner for 5 whole years now, doesn't that mean that your soul is compatible with his?

Spirit: you don't understand, it doesn't matter, if he hasn't any interest on his weapon he can easly master it, he's smarter and stronger then my ex-wife, sorry ex-wife, the one who made me to a death scythe, stain's mad but he's a genies.

 **With koan and they other**

Stein charge in his rolling chair with his palm at maka.

Soul: It's just tap, I can block it

Maka: okay.

Then before they can block it, koan zoom in raised his leg then block stein's palm by koan's fist, stein's white and yellow electric dance a bit but koan to show red and white lightning dance bit too make stein back away a bit and koan title his head and smiling. This surprise maka and soul even stein which he's impress.

Koan: shocking...(turn to maka and soul) this man can fight, weapon or no weapon but not but stay alert.

Maka: right.

Stain: you copy my attacks and styles.

Koan: Like I said, more or less and I cancel it, before you have the chances to make boom without weapon.

 **with Lord death**

Kid: I don't believe this, sure magic weapons has valuable physical attacks property's but primeval a mister needs a weapon to channel it's souls wavelength, but that man and koan they can attack with there souls directly, he doesn't need a weapon and koan can copy any attacks before or after.

Lord death: yep, the relationship between mister and a weapon is a lot like relationship between a guitar and an amplifier. 

Lilith: on it's own an electric guitar is only admiring a small noise, but when you put the guitar into an amplifier you just get a bigger sound and you can make more powerful when you turn up your power before

Lord death: witch hunter, the technique maka use in the battle against sid is a perfect example for this, even she failed it to the end.

Lilith: and koan's new technique beast link.

Kid: beast link?

Lilith: it's a technique I used when I have a partner here in this world, it can make you and your partner into one beast man or woman, like how koan did to lala by using witch hunt when he in weapon mode.

Kid: hmm, can he do with others?

Lilith: well of course, I mean I'm the one who invented the moves that koan did, I call it: soul reasendinc link, koan doesn't know it yet but when ever he soul like any of you it can actually like you with koan.

Lord death: anyways dr stain can make a huge noise with out an amplifier and koan seemed to copy it easily

 **Back with the group**

Stein:(turn his screw) let's see here, how should I first begin me experiment? (make his finger like snapping scissors)

As maka begin to charge without thinking.

Soul: wait maka!

When she about to swing soul at him, stein held his hand to zap maka and soul make her fall down

Soul: that was a dumb move ! (cough blood form the reflection )

stein grab maka in her pigtails , soul turn back to normal but hurt.

Soul: maka...

then her black trench coat full of which koan see it and put on and check it out.

Koan: oh nice, a perfect fit for a nacho (turn to soul then walk and begin to healed maka)

then he made a duplicate as koan 2 turn into a claw blade as lala got it then koan prime look back to stein and maka.

Stein:(lift maka's shirt to see her stomach) ah you have lovely skin simply lovely(pull out a marker) where do you think I insert the knife first? (draw a square on her belly) let see if I can turn your smooth skin into sand paper.

Koan: more like a new pare of stitches (holding soul in her scythe form charging)

Black star: or a new pair of new glasses bastard!

Blue star: How could you forgotten that we are here!

Stain: easily.

he dodge of blue star's fist and almost got cut by lala's claw blade and koan's swing and Blair's roundhouse then koan and black star back there fist.

Black star: your not the only one who can use soul wavelength to attack without a weapon!

Stein: what?

Black star: **BLACK STAR BIG WAVE!**

Koan: **RED SOLAR DEADLY WAVE!**

a mixed color of red and blue make a purple everywhere hit stein's back and stomach as koan back away a little.

 **With lord death**

kid: he can do that?

Lord death: he may appear to be a child but black stars soul wavelength is incredibly large and for his age he is a genies at using direct attack agents an opponent and for koan his soul wavelength is just like lilys but more powerful, he has hold back a little power on that attack.

 **Back with koan and the group**

stain is still standing but blood is leaking a little from his mouth.

Stain: a surprise from the wild one and the mystery boy.

Blue star: he still standing?!

Lala: this is bad.

Soul: what the hell it going on?!

Koan: I know why, he can familiarize the soul wavelength so he can adjust his so they can match black star.

Stein: yes but somehow, I cant match your soul wavelength.

Koan: I know, that's the idea why blood showing from your mouth (stein wipe the blood from his mouth)

stain: well, it's been fun experimenting with both of you but it's my turn.

he zoom in as his hand on both koan and stein electrified them as black star scream but somehow koan laughing and let go of soul as she turn back into her human form.

Tsubaki: black star! Koan!

Soul: leave them alone!

As black star blood came out from his mouth and eyes then same with koan but his blood seem a darker red, they fall to the ground.

Maka, Soul, Blue star, Charlotte, blair and lala: KOAN! BLACK STAR!

With lord death

kid: this is to much they need help and we need to aid to koan, lets go.

Liz: you don't have to tell me twice.

Patty: koan teddy! Mama's coming!

Lilith: That wont be necessary.

Kid: and why is that?

Lilith: because, rampage didn't have a turn.

Lord death: rampage?

Lilith: yeah, its a personality that koan and I share, he is the embodiment of wrath, madness and strength but not mention a deadly combination of him, joker and smarty. I talk to him before when I arrive here but still have an anti-hero behavior and the reason how koan use to be a villain in his world.

Lord death: and how dangerous is he?

Lilith: well, almost as dangerous as you were.

Back with the group

as blue star, soul, blair and lala went to the unconscious koan and black star.

Soul: what did he do?

Lala: koan...

Blair: please wake up…

Soul: dame you stein you won't get away from this I'll kill you! Right(turn maka) let's go get him maka!

Maka: no way. (fell to her knees)

then she felt his soul that has a screw on his soul, but maka felt another enormous, sh turn aroun and see koans soul but it was more bigger then anything she see's, the soul is crimson and black switfing like flames showing that jack o lantern face but flame like eyes and everyone hear the most dreaded and choatic laughter they ever hear in there entire lives, as koan begin to get up which lala, blue star and lala back away, his hair spiked upward, black circles on his eyes reddish-orange skin and a scar smile on the back of his lips and a psychopath grin.

?: Finally, out of the picture and in person( fixed his hair upward)

Lala: your voice, I recognize that and where is koan?(glared)

?: oh lala,(grin) he is not here for the moment, call me rampage. (laugh darkly)

This confused everyone and stain is curious oh rampage.

Stain; so rampage?

Rampage: well I guess, everyone is confuse huh? Let me give the detail of all of your thick skulls. I'am rampage the lord of darkness and chaos, and the clown brat name koan's embodiment of wrath, madness and strength (turn to tsubaki, soul, maka and charlotte) also you guys remember the two voices in weapon form when koan hold you? (they nodded) is part of his personality, and you remember soul, maka and blair of the 3 souls koan have? (they nodded) those 2 was smarty, joker and me.

soul: so that the reason the voices and who they are.

Maka: so are you...

Rampage:(grin) you got it bookworm, I'm the embodiment of his wrath, madness and strength, his true combination of him, joker, smarty but also villianist. Like what he use to be, because I'am the part when he turn evil after his life turn to pitch black, I mean you all can puzzle and remember his past. 

They all remember at the graveyard, soul was horrified to see koan's wrath, maka is just staring at him while her eyes are shaking, tsubaki is scared and so does charlotte, blue star is trying to not show fear but failed a little, lala and blair are worried for koan, lord death didn't show it but he was surprise to see that form, patty is tearing up on worry of koan, liz is hiding behind patty and kid was shocked.

Rampage: It feel so good to be out(pull out a long blade knife then look at maka's trench coat he's wearing) also nice trench coat bookworm, fit like a glove and need the final touch (remove koan's fur cape off) that's better(turn to stein) sup stitches.

Stain: so I'm fighting you now, I won't hold back.

Rampage: as munch is go for me, but someone is keeping me in line and you can go kill these kids if you want to after this but...(turn to blair and lala) save the kitty and this sweetheart for me(cackling insanity shiver everyone spine)

lord death: I'm going down there.

Lilith: relax, is just him pulling someone leg and he know everything.

Lord death: so he's playing along with stein?

Lilith: if I know rampage he won't deify my order, because all of my subjects are loyal to me and koan, he also fear my punishment?

Kid: you tamed rampage?

Lilith: yes, even personalities like rampage can fear me or an angry koan.

 **with rampage**

As rampage wink at stein as he notice all of this to playing along as he turn to sid as he wink to which stein smile.

Stain: Well then, let's get started.

they both charge in speed as rampage dodging a lot of stein attack then stein kick his ripcage many time but no sign of pain or screaming as he headbutt him then swift knife slice but cut only his coat and throw a punch to his stomach then slammed him to the ground but his kick him make him stumble but then the knife went a bit inch to stein face as they both smile.

Stein: looks like you win.

Rampage: not bad for yourself stitches, take care of bookworm and her partner, I wont ruin your game.

Soul: whats the matter with you maka? Why are you sitting there? Get up.

Maka: shut up! You wouldn't be acting so tough if you see shape of his soul like I do and look at rampage thing's soul, it's twice is big.

Soul: your wrong! I wouldn't care maka! All you saw is a single soul right? You didn't see your future, (star to shake maka) you can't give up before you even fight your suppose to change me to strongest death scythe ever, you don't want that worthless father of yours to out shine us do you? Look up and listen to me! Do you hear me maka I'm talking to you!

Rampage: wow, a touching partnership(turn to blair, lala, blue star and charlotte) don't bother to help them (he see of their fear) what's wrong? you act like you seen a ghost.

Maka look up to soul then she smirked.

Soul: good now look over there and tell me what you see? He been waiting patiently to finish your temper tantrum, is it so polite for the god doctor, and the rampage guy, he maybe tough but we can take them.

Maka look at her and smiled and soul smiled too.

Soul: come on, if we die we die cool.

Maka: (standing up) sorry about that I'm better now.

Soul: no problem.

then she change to her scythe mode and maka catch it and she spins it and position the head to the ground.

Soul and maka: let's go soul resadents!

then rampage and stein looked at maka glowing along with soul.

Stain: _the_ _resadents_ _of the soul mister and weapon harmonized, the mister passes soul waves to the weapon, the weapon then magnifies the waves and passes the back, they repeat the posses then they create a soul wave more powerful then either of them alone._

Rampsges thoughts: _I guys the bookworm and the scythe chick are not have bad at bouncing back, reminds me of koan a little, they have guts to push a spark._

Soul: let's keep this up until we reach our limit!

Maka: yeah okay.

Stein: _I'm impress, she can use the witch hunter when she still so young._

As maka and soul begin to charged up with a war cry.

Stein: your putting everything in one hit?

Rampage: And you two think can beat me? Your wasting your energy.

They continue to shout there war cry and charging up.

Stain: come on! Let's see how much your souls can handle!

Maka: the legendary super skill of the scythe mister,(make it big) **WITCH HUNTER** **!**

She then slice upwards to hit stain but he grab the blade and shocked it and rampage just block the attack with his knife without a struggle.

Stain: you can control the witch hunter too, but your skills are rough!

Maka's thoughts: koan.

Rampage: Not bad bookworm, but not enough!

Break the energy scythe make maka fall down.

Rampage: well that was fun, Time for me to go back since I did part of my time,(he pick up koan's fur scarf cape and put it on and turn to lala) good luck keeping my partner okay.

As rampage close his eyes then the hair went down and open to reveal yellow eyes as koan even his hair, show that is back with smile.

Koan: Yellow everyone what doing?(waving his arm)

Lala, blue star, charlotte, Tsubaki and blair tackled him into a hug.

Koan: AH CHEESE CRACKERS OF PINEAPPLE!

Lala: (crying) koan, your back.

Blue star: your okay!

Charlotte: we thought we lost you.

Blair: don't ever scare like that again!

Tsubaki: don't do that please.

koan: it's okay girl,(got off the hug) I got a job to do...

stein:(walk to maka) you manage to stay on conscious.

He crouch down then soul turn back to normal covering maka in protecting her.

Soul: back away, I wont let you touch my meister.

Stein: in that case I'll start with you.

koan walk to them as soul, stein and maka see koan is back by telling his face and hair even his fur scarf cape.

Koan: don't start without me.

stain and koan: (stain patted souls head) you earn a passing grade, great job(EYE SMILE)

Koan:(Happy grin) And you gave your own body to protect your meister, you guys did a great team work, I'm so proud of you two.

This surprise soul and maka.

Soul: sorry maybe wasn't clear the first time I'll say it again, uh?

Stain: this was all planned out by lord death, he asked me to do him a favor he wanted me to help you with the extra lesions.

Soul: is koan in this too?

Koan: I know death's plan before the mission the whole time, I want to surprise you guys and not mention, rampage's said is true but not a villain anymore from my past as he's a hero even he fear me ! you guys did a freaking epic mission SUCCESS! (got up and raised his arm while flapping them and spinning) THIS CALL FOR A PARTY CELEBRATION HAHAHAHA! WHOOOO! I'AM A LAZER OF A MOUNTAIN!

Maka: YOU JERK! (angrily walked to koan and softly pound his chest while crying a bit) JERK! JERK! JERK! Do you have any idea how worried I was for you?! You scared me!

Koan: Me sorry maka, is part of my job and it was rampage and joker's idea, also the lightning stein did to my brain, it didn't hurt since Koan immune it and fake it...well koan laugh at it but still didn't hurt. I know death's plan before the mission the whole, He ask me to do it and I want to surprise you guys and not mention, rampage's said is true but not a villain anymore from my past as he's a hero even he fear me!

Maka: but still you scare me half to death, don't scare me like that again.

Koan: can't make promises like that,(hugged her to comfort) but me try.

Then as maka and soul even everyone realize what koan and stein said is true.

Soul: what if you two are in on it (turn to Stein)why did you kill black star?!

Black star: I bet you think your a funny guy huh?

Soul: he's still alive? But what about sid the zombie? And his friends?

Sid: yeah sorry about all this and those things I don't know them, back when I was alive I was defently was a man who never tell a lie but a lot of things change sense then.

Soul: oh you don't say! So what the he'll is the point of all this?! To see if you can scared us to death?! 

Mama: seriously?(in tears)

Koan: Yep, but it fun that I become seriously funny! (big smile)

 **With lord death.**

Lord death: ha ha, oh lily your still got it and they are better now then before aren't they?

Lilith: yes, (worried look a little) but promises me that you don't do it again, you made those girls cry and that's not like you.

Lord death: hey you done that when your in my shoes, but anyway, you know that lala's siblings are going to find her and the one who she is marrying.

Lilith: I know which means more grandchildren~.

Lord death: (sweatdrop) like mother like son, oh and do we need to get ready for it?

Lilith: yeah maybe, when this war for us vs dung and the kishin it will happen.

Lord death: (sigh) I guess the other worlds are going to have the fight for the century, if your husband's productions are correct.

Lilith: I trust my husband for years and we just have to wait and see.

Back with the group

stein:(adjust his glasses) it was just a test, but I confess it was fun scaring you kids like that you shouldn't seen your faces.

Smarty: but it was kinda unnecessary

Joker: it bring the terror make me tingle of joy!(chuckle)

Koan: I know right? You guys did a freaking epic mission SUSSECT!  
(got up and raised his arm while flapping them and spinning) THIS CALL FOR A PARTY CELEBREATION HAHAHAHA! WHOOOO! I'AM A LAZER OF A MOUNTAIN!

Maka and soul: these two are really sadist but koan is insaner then ever

Stein: (sit on his chair and spins then stops) hey everyone I'm sure that you are all tired, why don't you spend the night in my laboratory?

The girls and black star: THAT'S A BIG FAT NO!

Koan: then why don't you all stay at my place for the night? I'll let my duplicate spenth the night with Stein.

Girls: YES PLEASE!

Koan: great! (split himself into two) you stay with stain tonight.

Koan 2: you got it boss. (saluted)

maka: um, why?

Koan: (smile) it's a surprise.

 **The next day**

class is starting and koan is teaching the class and the girls are giggling oh how funny and how cute he is.

Soul: man, I'm still bummed out from last night. And glad koan is alright but to rampage not my type of cool guy.

Maka: I dreamed that stain is using me as his experiments, glad koan is there to comfort me.

black star: tsubaki, was rampage is the bigger star then me yesterday?!

Tsubaki: not this again.

Blair: Rampage is not my koany

Lala: But hey, He's not a villian like koan's said

Koan: class, class settle down we are going to have new students tomorrow and today 'cuze these two just came here, class meet rito evens and his mister partner haruna sairenji, they came to our class just today.

The door open to show rito and haruna come in.

Soul: oh hey cuz.

Rito: hey soul.

Haruna: oh hey maka.

Maka: hey girl.

Koan: Also I'll be having an assistance teacher with me of the lesson,(turn to the door) COME ON OUT FRANKY!

Then they all hear wheels and stain came at the door just to be tipped over and spin all over the floor while holding a book but he has his lab coat all ripped up, some bruises ,some a bit cut mark, his glasses a bit crack and bent a little.

Stein: alright class are we ready to get started?

Soul: this isn't funny.

Maka: I rather stick koan as teacher.

Black star: damn, that guy sure know how to get attention.

Koan lift stein up and koan got in the rolling chair.

Blue star: hey guys, do you notice stein's face seem spooked? like someone dragged him to hell

with blue star's word, they all see stein's faces sweating a bit and his body is shivering a bit, which koan put a big smile that look innocent.

The group: koan can be terrifying.

Koan: ok everyone, let's resume the lesion.

 **Play fairy tail ending 21**

the scene started with koan's shadow walking and mountents is in the back ground then from the background it showed lilith smiling.

 **{kaqaita kaze ni yume azukete aruita}**

then it showed lord death, then it showe maka and soul.

 **{omoi nimotsu hanbun de}**

then it showed black and blue star together then charlotte and tsubaki then showed lala and blair.

 **{unmei wa sou kirihiraku tame ni aru koto, sono egao de sono senaka de, oshiete kureta}**

then the back ground changed to death city and koan starts running with blair following him.

 **{mata aeru yo wasurenai de tomo ni sugoshita kizu dareka demo!}**

Then it showed death the kid, liz and patty, then it change to medusa then momo and nana.

 **{azayaka na tabiji wo!}**

then the back ground change to a forest when it showed mikan and rito.

 **{tatoe ima wa namida ni oboretemo kono takai kabe wo norikoerareru hazu anata ga ita kara!}**

then it change to nemesis, run, then koan and blair start to run off the screen then the scene change to show maka looking for koan then she found him and smiled to see koan sleeping peacefully with blair on his chest.


	5. soul 5 kids first day

**Play One Piece Opening 5 "Kokoro no Chizu" [Creditless HD]**

 **{daijoubu! Saa, mae ni susumou taiyou wo itaumo mune ni. Tasunaida ta tsutawaru power negai wo tsukameyouyo}**

It starts with a glitter then koans cape then he turn to the screen smiling while he is next is black star smiling while falling with blue star, Charlotte and tsubaki, next its soul and maka wink at the screen and waving at the readers then it's death the kid with liz and patty, next is blair in her human form wink at the readers and make a cat pose as she is falling, then falling with then is lala, momo, nana mikan, mea, yami, yui, nemesis who blow a kiss at the readers and run. Then next scene is the whole scale of the DWMA building and a logo appeared cartoonish and is flash a little revealing the logo.

 **The Nemetrix Hero of Meister and Devil Aliens**

 **{dekkai nami ni norou chikara aawasete tokimeku hou he isogou hajimari no aizu, ima koso funade no toki ikari wo agetara nanairo no kaza wo kiri bouken no umi he, kizu darake no taba dakedo daiji na mono ga soko ni aru pinichi nara itsudatte boku ga mamoru kara}**

then it change to the group walking to the school, then it change to koan smiling and looking at the city with the others and the wind blow his cape flow, then lala jumped at koan to hug him with a smile and the other start to argue on who can hug koan, then it change to them hanging out an rito's place having fun, then it change to them sleeping over and hugging koan while he snores softly then it flashes to the group then to vilgax with the villains behind him and dung with medusa and arache and silhouettes behind them.

 **{daijoubu! Saa, mae ni susumou taiyou wo itaumo mune ni arashi ga kitara kata kunde sono saki no hikari wo miyou}**

then it change to the group fighting agents the kishins and then koan change to a kamen rider, then next black star and koan are having a sprawl and throwing there punches and smirking at each other and then show lord death doing wacky and spirit being a pervert and death chop him on his head.

 **{yume no kakera atsuareba asu ni mukou chizu ni naru dakara onaji hata no moto negai wo tsukamaeyouyo, bokura wa hitotsu onepiece}**

 **then it change to the group fighting dark rider minions and koan in his beast form punch hard sending it flying, then it change to see an explosion then blair hugging koan on the ground, then maka holding soul slashing some minions in half and some stone, then it change to show the group smiling at the readers then it change to the school with the laughing sun then it shows the meisters with there weapons in human form then the aliens then koan and last the last scene shows koan's lion with a lord deaths mask.**

 **Kid is just checking on the symmetry of everything on her house.**

 **Kid: the toilet paper is folded neatly into a triangle, absolutely perfect, and every frame along the walls is aliened with the ground, absolutely perfect, the candles on the left Is burned out to the same height as the candies on the right, absolutely perfect, (walked out the doors) balance between left and right perfect symmetry, that is more important, now is on to school, come on liz, patty, lets go.**

 **Patty: come on, come on, come on! Koan is waiting for me!**

Liz: I heard that he's a teacher and a student at his own class.

Kid: this would be perfect, a chance on being with koan in school and class.

 **With koan**

Koan: alright class I think after all the teaching I do why not we do something fun? I know, let's teach a bird how to play a drum solo. (he pull stein and strap in a big wheel) Also you wondering why stein is strap in a big wheel cause all you are tired of him always dissecting stuff right?

 **Class: yes.**

 **Koan: well thanks to screw head( he brought a cage and remove the sheet to show a white goose like bird, red and long black beak) he want to dissect this girl cuse it's an endangered one.**

 **Maka:(raised her hand) ah excuse me professor thingamajig, what type of bird is it?**

 **Koan: I'm glad you ask makay, is a coco and I was gonna eat her but we have a deal that she told me there another giant bird that taste like chicken, so she'll be free(turn to stein with a frown) and you gonna apologize to her after class right franky?**

 **Stein: y-yes sir.**

 **Koan: good (turn to the class with a grin) let's do a throwing skill for fun, because to show how further you can throw to aim at a target while fighting if your opponent try to run ,escape ,sneak attack or ambush, so that why stein in the big wheel. (he spin the wheel as stein screaming) we're gonna practice aiming on stein with either tomatoes or some weapons I brought(he pull out a box full of weapons) who want to volunteer?**

 **Everyone raise there hands and run to him and they start to throw tomatoes at him well minis maka, tsubaki and blue star.**

 **Kona: oh maky, tsu, bluy, why are your partners not here?**

Koan see tsubaki have a bit of a worry face.

Koan: you okay tsubaki? You almost look blue as a smurf.

 **Tsubaki: um, I'm fine.**

 **Koan:(frown)you lie,(leap next to her which make her blush a little) just come on, tell me, I'm a teacher and a friend so I can help, so just tell me what's on your mind?**

 **Tsubaki: um, it's that, I have a thought that black star is going to be souls partner and leave me out.**

 **Koan: that won't happen.**

 **Maka: why's that?**

 **Koan: simple, there soul wavelengths don't match and soul is an offensive weapon not a stealth,(turn tsubaki with a smile) beside he may try borrow or use other weapon but will never abandon his true partner as he cant be a bigger star without you.**

 **Tsubaki: (smiled and hugs him) thank you koan.**

 **Maka smiled at him for being a gentleman and not a pervert, maka is surprised that he can control stain like that.**

 **Koan: also blue star, where's your partner at?**

 **Blue star: she's going to meet the new kid.**

 **meanwhile**

 **black star is outside with koan 2, soul and charlotte and lala and blair.**

 **Black star: rrraaaggg! Lesson up! There's someone who must be assassinated by the great black star! Right now at death mister academy, one rumor stands out from the rest, they say the daughter of lord death herself has enrolled, everyone is talking about the new girl instead of me I'll have to kill her!**

 **Soul: clearly you got your priority straight.**

 **Black star: when the crap is that dame kid is going to get here anyway?**

 **Charlotte: should we stop him?**

 **Koan 2: neh let him, I like to see how this turns out.(brought a root beer barrel) me drink root beer (chugging hit) and cant wait to meet kid again.**

 **With kid**

 **she is walking up the stares with liz but patty is running up the stares ahead of them.**

 **Liz: what'd you look at us now, raised off the street and here we are students of the academy, we came along way huh patty?**

 **Patty: yeah it's going to be freaking awesome! Come on come on hurry up girls!**

Kid: have you ever seen such a beautiful building? My father's school is magnificent, perfectly balance, perfectly symmetrical.

As they almost at the top then they see koan.

Koan:(Waving his arms) Yellow kidy, lizzy and patty-pat! What doing?

 **Patty: (she run in speed tackle him to the ground) koan teddy bear!**

 **Koan: hey patty-pat, still like the huggys.**

 **Kid: good morning koan, it's good to see you again**

 **koan: you too kid, patty you can let koan go now so he can finished the root beer barrel.**

 **Patty: ok~! (jump off)**

 **charlotte: bonjour, it is nice to meet you three.**

 **kid: a pleasure, since is my first day (turn to koan) are you going to show me around?**

 **Soul:(chuckle) actually, you show up three hours late and you think that koan is giving you a tour? If you been here at 7 like you suppose to you could look around yourself.**

Kid: what's that? What did you say seven? NO IT CAN'T BE 7, SAY 8, DAME IT! EIGHT IS BETTER!

 **Soul: wha?**

 **Kid: it's physically impossible to cut the number seven in half and make it symmetrical! It has to be eight instead! And cut in half virtually or horizontally stay perfectly symmetrical! (slip to the ground) please take it back, I beg of you.**

 **Koan: ok just this ones it's eight.**

 **Soul: uh, dude is something wrong with you?**

 **Liz: yeah, he's absolutely insane like koan.**

 **Koan: (whack soul's head) osul thats very rude**

 **Blair: hey I recognize you, (set herself on fire) YOUR THE BITCH TO STOOL KOANS FIRST KISS!**

Koan: why you kiss me and call me darling?

 **Kid:(blush a bit and smile) well, your just the perfect man that I want to marry.**

 **girls: WWWHHHHAAAAATTTTT!?**

 **Koan: oh, but no married since me explain that to lala but we start as friend then into couple as boyfriend and girlfriend.**

 **Kid: oh ok. (smile)**

 **This made soul more angry then usual, charlotte crack her knuckles and lala puff her checks, with the rest maka start to have red glowing eyes, tsubaki is shadowing her eyes, and blue star is trying to stay calm but fails big time.**

Koan: something wrong you three?

Maka: no we're fine, just fine.

Tsubaki: absolutely fine.

Blue star: nothing to worry koan.

Koan: oh okay, because death the kid is outside right now and for some reason, she explain why she give me my first kiss and want to marry me but I explain this to her.

 **Then the girls dash outside leaving there cloud selves.**

 **Koan prime: huh, thought I was the only on who can do that? cool (he dash outside with them)**

 **with koan 2**

 **koan 2 looked up to black star and teleported behind him while drinking root beer.**

 **Koan: YELLOW BLACK STAR!**

 **Black star: HEY KOAN!(smile and turn back at kid) AND YOU GET AWAY FROM MY RIVAL NO ONES TAKING MY PERFORMANCE FROM ME AND I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE!**

 **Koan: GUY LOOK AT US! LOOK AT US! I'M EVEN A GIANT ROBOT! HAHAHAAH! OHOHOHOHO (Making a monkey noise while jumping up and down)**

 **Everybody looked up at koan 2 and black star at the pillar.**

 **Liz: what the? How did koan get up there and is that a monkey next to him?**

 **Koan prime: a monkey?! Where?!(dash in and look up to see black star) oh it's just black star.**

 **Then a pillar breaks off making black star and koan fall, as kid in horror scream seeing the pillar broke, black star landed but koan splatted the ground.**

 **This made kid horrified to see the piece broke off and koan is splatted**

 **koan 2: I'm alright (he got up and stretch)**

black star: face it kid, I am much to big for you to handle and you know it, and I don't think you can match koan ether.

Patty: why is there two koans here? Because I'm not complaining on seeing more teddy bear koans.

koan prime merge back with koan 2.

Liz: (smile) who knew he can do that?

Koan: Careful BS, they don't call her the daughter of the grim reaper for nothin, beside I'm interesting to fight all 3 of ya'll that may give some lesson and advises to strong opponent or enemies.

Black star: SOLD! (turn to kid with a grin) and you see how the ground shake beneath my feet?

kid:(got up with her hair cover her eyes and growl) look what you two did it's not symmetrical anymore you jerk.

Koan: I'll fix it when its over, is koan bad?(sad look)

kid: no your forgiven because you cute and you promise you'll fix it.

Koan: as long kid promise no insult koan and love koan more then symmetrical.

Kid: I promise and sorry for insulting you.

Koan: okay!(smile)

Black star: are you ready for this? I'm gonna give you a taste of my black star's assassin skills.

Soul: it's not an assassin if you've been seen idiot.

Black star: not to mention I wanna see this rampage guy and fight him too.

Koan: never recommend that, rampage is dangerous then lord death, are you sure?

black star: positive!

Patty: (tear up cutely) I don't want to fight koan bear

Koan: is okay patty-pat, me wanna see how awesome you are against me.

Then he split into three and the one on the right change to rampage and took off his cape and put on maka's cloak.

Rampage: (smirk) hey kids, I'm back.

Black star: alright come and fight me you koan rip off, let's do it soul!

Rampage laugh darkly pull out a crow bar

Rampage: well nice to meet you big star runt, scythe face (turn to kid) hey kidy, lizy and patty-pat hope you can start the party with a bang (grin winder)

koan prime: rampage you take on black star, I'll handle kidy and koan 2 you handle soul.

Koan 2: you got it! And just for today. (slap his neck to change to lightsout)

Lightsout: **LIGHTSOUT!**

as maka, tsubaki, charlotte, blue star , stein ,rito and haruna arrive the battle field

Maka was surprised to see koans new form but a little creep out, soul smiled to think it's cool and a little gross, patty was amazed that he can change into aliens, liz was freaked out a little but cooled down a little, blue star and black star has stars on their eyes again, tsubaki smiled at koan, charlotte is smiling too, stain was thinking on experimenting on him but erased that thoughts, rito was freaking out on seeing a giant cockroach, haruna was surprised to see him change into an alien.

Soul:(get up) your the one who looking for a fight black star not me, I'll play along and I was wondering on I could fight an alien predator and I'm warning new girl, if we do this you lose.

Black star: dame straight, we're going to make one badass team together.

Soul's thought: this girl is strong enough to take down anubis with koans help.

Black stars thought: she got to have guts to out shine me all the time.

Kid's thought: these two punks may not be perfect and koan is a little bit too but they did manige to defeat sid and koan can easily take down stain if gotten serious, I must remain causes and I need to keep my guard up, even agents koan or rampage.

Kid: let's go (point liz and patty at soul and black star)

Koan: got it (he summon his killing joke and scythe blade) but first...

He then throw them up and the guns attach to the ends of the staff side and another blade pop out on the end and it landed on koans hand and rest it on his neck.

Koan: **deaths style: DEATH GORILLA!** (stand like a gorilla)

Then kid look at his new style.

Kid: um, koan may I ask, what is that?

Koan: oh these? They're called death style: death gorilla.

Maka: that kind of explain on his stance but what can it do agents her?

Koan: (grin) just watch.

Kid then start shooting at koan then he blocked with his new weapon, then she see him firing at her while spinning his weapon, as he begin to laugh firing multiple red and white energy soul waves make black star, kid and soul dodging some of them.

Black star: we can't get close to her and koan now, but my pick is for rampage.

Koan:(smile) well kid, as a gentlemen I let you to do the honor on black star, I wont ruin your chances. (stick his death gorilla to the ground and sit down)

Kid: (smile) thank you Darling and(turn to black star) what was that? You want an up-close and personal fight, fine by me!

She then jump up and slam her foot but black star blocked it, soul charge at them but kid block her blade arm and lightsout shocked use his atteana to aim at her arm and kid shot her on the gut, then lightsout shocked her with black lightning. She landed on the ground and she turning on the round.

Soul: ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Man that hurt really bad!

as lightouts have black lightning dance around him while moving his four angle mouth hissing a bit.

Lightsout: Zapity zap! Zap!

Kid: impressive darling.

lightsout: thanks, you too, patty-pat and lizzy sure give her a "blast".

Patty giggled at his pun and liz smile at his childishness.

Liz: you think a pair of normal pistol would be enough for a grim reaper? We're aren't regular guns that shot bullets.

Lightsout: is true, it shoot from the wavelength of their meister's soul, that how I do to my killing joke but different, cause I saw and see from the best.

This made the trio blush and made black star and soul mad but very mad for soul.

Stein: oh my they probably should pick different opponent.

Maka: dr stain, is that the girl? The one with the guns is she the one everyone's talking about so much?

Stain: yep, she is lord deaths daughter; death the kid, it was her own decision to attend the academy but she won't be a normal student her abilities is far greater then anyone else here minis koan thought.

As rampage using his crowbar he hit black star at the face 2 times and he easily bend down and kick him at the chin as he falling down but rampage hit him like a baseball.

Rampage: batter up!

Sent him crashed to the ground.

Rampage: pretty stupid of having no weapon to defend yourself of start runt?

Blair, lala, charlotte, blue star ,tsubaki seeing what lightsout can do and even rampage sine happen last night and maka notice he's wearing her trench coat.

Maka: HEY! THATS MY TRENCH COAT!

Rampage: relax book worm, I may just borrow it hahahahaha!

Stein: maka, Lala, Blair, Blue star can I borrow you four for a bit?

Maka: uh yeah?

Lala: what is it?

Blue star and blair: yeah?

Stain: I have a special lesion you three today.

Maka: ok?

Stain: now now, there is no reason to worry, it's a very simple question, take a look at the dual take a look at kid and her dual pistols, I want you to take particular attention to there soul wavelength.

Maka: (stare at kid and the tombson sisters) normally it's almost impossible to sink the wavelength of two weapons like that, but the connection is strong and stable. And the weapons share respect for her and koan too no that's not it, adoration is that it?

Stain: exactly correct, a good observation, the twin sisters are called the tombson sisters, they grew up on the streets there lives are much harder before they met kid or koan in that matter, it's a natural that they have a strong elaboration for him and koan, the partnership works for kid too, it's good to be with people so different, the tombson sisters lad back attitudes have a positive influences on her by quieting his neurotic tendencies.

Maka: they make a great team.

Stain: don't they?

Blue star: even koan seem going well working with them too.

Charlotte: like they have in common.

Stein: indeed, but there is more secrets lye beneath on koan's abilities or what his origin, there is more things that we need to find out.

Maka: I ask koan to tell me after the mission but he seem only the time come, but I can't help but worry about koan, even his happy face can't hide his pain.

Tsubaki: some strange reason we see part of his past as a vision.

Black star: let's hurry up and finish these guys.

Soul: it's about time.

Kid: for what?

Koan: black star gonna use soul but it wont work

Rampage: they maybe buddy but these 2 nimrod are incompatible with one another, making black star unable to hold soul.

Lightsout: The effects of what is known as a rejection made be vary such as a weapon form being too heavy to be picked up or the scolding of the hands.

Black star: you should be quivering in fear of your impending death and I'll outshine koan and rampage at the same time.

Kid: when you say that it just make's me want to laugh.

Koan, Lightsout and Rampage laugh.

Koan: souly, you and black star don't want to do that, is not worth it.

Black star: why's that? You can do it with soul, tsubaki, charlotte and the two guns the kid has, s I can do it do.

Koan: (laugh nervously) um, I don't think so because your soul will be "too loud" for her to handle.

Black star: you won't be saying that when you taste our power of friendship.

Soul: that's right it's incredible.

Koan: (shrugged) okay, but don't say I told you so.

Rampage: I'll bet 40 if they have an epic fail.

Lightsout: dude we all know that will happen, but I kidna like to see how it screw it up

Soul: lets do it.

Black star: yeah.

Soul: transform!

She jump up and change into her scythe form in a bright light

this amaze kid,patty and koan

koan: shining pretty light !

patty: that's so cool!

liz: I don't think they don't taking this seriously.

Lightsout: but I do.

black star:(raised his hand up) come on soul!

Soul: FRIENDSHIP!

Black star: FUSION!

But he didn't catch her and the blade hit his head, soul fall and black star is yelling in pain while blood is gushing off of his head and koan, lightsout and rampage is laughing at them

Rampage: EPIC FAIL! Just like maka screw up the witch hunt by fighting sid!

Maka:(angry tick mark) DON'T REMIND ME!

Soul: why the hell did you caught me with your head you idiot?!

Black star:(fixed his head) AH! NO! NO! NO!

Soul: do it right this!

Black star struggle to pull soul very hard from the ground.

Black star: your freakin heavy !(his head bleed out again)

Soul: I'm not heavy, maka and koan swing me around without breaking a sweat.

Koan walk to them watching while drinking his root beer.

Koan: I wouldn't hate to say I told you, but I told you so, want me to hold her?

Black star: NO I GOT THIS!

Koan: okay (drinking his root beer barrel)

Maka: I guess koan is right, there soul wavelength is off.

Black star: COME ONE YOU STUPID SCYTHE I JUST NEED TO LIFT YOU UP!

Soul: (felt his soul and spit out blood and change back to normal) WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HITTING ME WITH YOUR SOUL WAVELENGTH THAT HURTS YOU IDIOT!

Black star: oh my bad

Koan title his head and hooting like a monkey then walk like a gorilla and healed soul with his hand even his death gorrila still attach on him.

Soul: thanks koan.

Koan nodded walk next to kid.

Koan:(turn to kid) think we should shoot them?

Rampage: naw let me damage these idiot with a crowbar by throwing it.

He then throw it and it hit black star and souls heads

lightsout: hold up, they're doing something stupid again.

Lala:(giggle) they sure know how to work it out.

Rito: kinda.

Blue star: my brother is an idiot.

Charlotte: wee.

Maka: is almost hard to watch.

Soul: black star it's over between us.

Black star: wha, what exactly are you saying soul?

soul: if we try to stay together like this, I only ending up hating you,is for the best and I'm staying together with koan.

Make everyone confused.

kid: hey can I shoot them?

Koan: me too, he better not hugged soul.

Liz: lets wait, this is starting to get good.

Black star: oh I understand, but even thought is over, will it be ok what we still be friends?

Soul: you idiot! of course we can still be friends! Forever!

Black star: oh soul!

Soul: black star!

Maka: we need professional help.

Koan: AH HELL NO!

Then He and kid blasted them.

Koan: whoopsy, butterfingers.

kid: whoops, sorry, my finger slip.

as koan begin to drink his root beer barrel then soul and black star got up.

Soul: we can't just quit in the middle of a fight.

Black star: right, we're not giving up until we beat either of them.

Rampage: well you bored me star runt, so I'll be going (he poof out)

kid: okay, we'll see how it works.

koan: still drinking my root beer but I'm gonna fight three of ya'll

Black star and soul charge at them.

Black star: let see how well you get a taste of my soul wave!?

Koan and kid dodging his attack and koan close his eyes while drinking blocking black star's attack with his left hand and jump upside kicking him a lot then blocking it still back flip from kid's firing and grab her hand which she blush a little, force her hand to shoot black star and soul which some bullet hit them as koan got off of kid then she fired at koan which he still standing and then his torso absorb it, black star charged in at kid but he swift his feet then she throw black star and soul came in and slash at them but Koan bent down use his feet to throw her to hit black star and he did a back flip dodging kid's firing attack.

Maka: black stars specialty is martial arts, but kid and koans is playing with them, and the way they've been fighting soul doesn't have a chance againts them.

Rito: I'm surprise he still drinking that barely while fighting them.

Charlotte: he really like root beer.

Haruna: I wonder how munch in it?

Blair: who knows? But he told me root beer is his life even dessert kind.

Black star, soul and kid backed off and getting distends from them and koan.

Koan: come on guys hit me with the best you got, but not at my-

Drinking his root beer as soul charge in cut ,black star kicked and kid shot the root beer barrel. Koan and lightsout eyes wide in horror seeing the root beer destoryed in slow motion.

Koan and lightsout: ROOTBEER!

They both go there touching the root beer and koan and lightsout show there crimzon red eyes

Koan: you three killed! Koan's root beer! (burst on fire)

this surprise everyone minus kid, liz and patty, they even see lightsout have black electricity dancing around him.

Koan: lightsout! Change to mattershift!

He nodded and he slap his neck to change into a bull-bug like alien with two small spikes on the lower chest and on the upper body there are two spikes on the back and on the face there is a scare on he right side of the eye, and there is a bull-like beast with light black rocks on his back, walks on four legs with red tips and has mantes-like claws, has a stinger on his butt, has a sharp under bite and has the nematrix on his neck.

Mattershift: **MATTERSHIFT!** (bull roar)

Koan: SOUL RESADENTS!

Then his grim gorilla start to change, the blades glow and change to a witch hunter look-a-like and the guns change into chain guns with five barrels on it.

Koan: (hops on mattershifts back) **PREDATOR HYBRID: KONG KILLER!**

Stain: so he can create his own soul resadents, impressive.

This shocked maka and soul on seeing koan using there techniques and kid recognize the power of his techniques.

Kid: I think we should test the power of the grim reaper on you darling

Koan roaring like a monkey and gorllia at her which like he agree on it but soul and black star both charge at him, Mattershift charge in then koan begin firiging mutiple big sphere red and yellow explosion at them make them eyes wide

Soul and black star: AH SHIT!

They run from their live as Koan keep chasing them as he get off of mattershift.

Mattershift rammed black star and Soul sent them flying sky high.

Soul: IS THIS HOW KOAN GETS JUST FOR SOME ROOT BEER?!

Black star: IS THIS HIS ANGRY SIDE I DON'T WANT TO SEE HIS FURRY!

Then koan turn to kid then wind start to create dust.

Kid, liz and patty: let's go soul resadents!

Then Koan jump up flying in mid air that his kong killler being engulf, his left arm charging of flames that is blue and white, then his right arm charging of a red and black lightning.

Koan: Okay kid, show me what you got!

Her arms how has three spikes on each arm and her pistols change to twin cannons with deaths masks on each side as her blue soul. Show big and the left side is 3 white stripe.

Koan: Anyone who destroyed my root beer...WILL FEEL MY HELLISH WRATH!

Kid: execution mode ready, prepare to be defeated. (charging up)

Liz: resadents stable, noise at 0.3%.

Patty: black beam soul wavelength fully charge!

Liz preparing to fire feed back at four seconds, 3.

Patty: 2.

Liz: 1.

Patty: firing now.

Kid: (point her guns at koan) **DEATH CANNON.**

She then fire at him.

Koan:(point his blaster at kid) **CHAOS NEPHALEM CANNON!**

He fired a huge lightning-flame beam which show a shape of a beast head roaring, the blasts collided then it made a big explosion and a little shockwave but koan and kid are still standing but kid is struggling to stand as koan turn back to normal and walk to her which she blush a bit of koan coming closer then he smile and cut her bang a bit with his finger claws, kid's eyes swirling then She then slit out blood from her mouth and fell over.

Koan: I win.

He turn to see soul and black star falling down but he caught soul in bridal style while black star crashed down to the ground.

Koan: (smile) guess I win this round.

put her down then koan walk to kid, as liz and patty turn back to normal as koan and patty laughing, soul and black star see kid is down.

liz: as great here we go again.

koan:(grin) koan know this will work easily.

Stain: what work?

Maka: I think I know what he's saying, koan just snip her fangs and she spit up blood and fell over.

Then koan looked at the pillar and teleported and fixed it then teleported back, he fixed kid's bang as she wipe the blood and notice her bang is fixed then she hugged koan.

Kid: thank you darling for fixing my hair.

Koan: don't mention (turn to soul, patty, liz and kid then smile) now here's your reward for doing a good job at the fight.

He gives liz, patty, kid and soul a kiss, soul blushed and smiled and shying away a little, patty just tackled him for more kisses, kid was blushing and liz smiled at him, maka is puffing her checks, tsubaki is getting really jealous, blair is getting very jealous, lala puff her checks, blue staris getting angry for not getting koans kiss and charlotte trying to keep from getting mad.

Soul: um, that's cool.

Kid: oh darling thank you~.

Liz: I think this is going to be fun being with koan.

Patty: MORE KISSES FOR KOAN BEAR!(kiss all over his face leaving kiss mark)

Koan:(slip out from patty and go to blue star and charlotte) so bluey and charl, why you want to live me?

Blue star and charlotte: YES PLEASE!

Maka: hey koan? Um, can you go on a date with me?

Koan: you really want to date a guy like me? (title his head)

Maka: yes, I'm positive.

Then spirit came in with an angry face.

Spirit: MY MAKA SEANCES ARE TINGLING! YOU KOAN GET AWAY FRO-

Koan then punch his face knocking him out.

Koan: (smile) okay also who want to lived in my house? I can modified everyone rooms and make it big enough.

Black star: YAHOOOOOO! I'll give it a shot so I can challenge you everyday.

Tsubaki: black star, I'm give it a try.

Patty: YES! ME ME ME!

Liz well some one needs to look after patty, I'm in.

Kid: yes please darling.

soul: now this is gonna be awesome

koan: good as teacher I'm gonna teach you all self defense and some tricks ,(turn black star) also black star since your a wild man to be like a brother when I'm done with you, your not gonna be a big star...YOUR GONNA BE AN ULTIMATE STAR!

Black star:(jump up in the air and down) YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (point at koan with a grin) I WILL SURPASS YOUR TRAINING AND BECOME THE HUGEST STAR AROUND!

Koan: you damn right you do! also I'm gonna teach you and they other even their weapon partner how to wield my fusion weapons.

Lord death: WAZ UP! WAZ UP! WAAAAAAAAZZZZ UP!?

Group: hi lord death.

Koan: yellow D! Nice introduction.

Lord death: thank you, so I heard that my daughter have an eventful first day at school, kid can be difficult some times I hope no one's hurt to badly. Oh and koan I got three more students for you aand they will be your assistents from now on, you may come out now.

Then tsume, ikaros, asteara and a short orange alien then koan looked at the short orange alien.

Koan: snarl!(big smile and raised his arms up)

the now name snarl tackle him and licks his face while he laughing.

koan: how you got here in this world?

Snarl: sorry koan, no telling.

Lord death: anyway these three will be your weapon partners.

Ikaros: greetings master, (bow to him) my name is ikaros.

Asteara: my name is asteara, is great to meet you master!

Tsume:(hugged koan) nya is nice to meet you koan!

Blair: YOU MANGY CAT! HE'S MINE!

Tsume: BACK OFF PUMPKIN FURBALL! I'M HIS KITTY FOR NOW ON!

Blair: AS IF!

She tackles her and they literally having a cat fight creating a dust cloud.

Koan:(turn to ikaros and aseatra) are you two like, angels?

Ikaros: angeloids yes.

Koan: what's an angeloids ikaros?

Ikaros: angleloids are half angel half human but we are artificial with human D.N.A we act and command by our masters, we are also consider as nephilims with our own magic and power of abilities.

Ikaros: let's begin the imprint asteara.

Asteara: you got it.

Then there chains extended and attack to koans hands.

Koan: awesome! But koan wonder how to go or move around easy without chain in the way?

Ikaros: like this.

They made the chain disappear.

Koan: okay, hope everybody get packing, cause you'll be living with koan's house!

Spirit got up and turn to his daughter.

Spirit: WHAT?! MAKA YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS LIVING WITH HIM! WHY?! YOUR MOVING TO HIS HOUSE?!

Maka: (look away from spirit) I can make my on decisions and (hugged koan's arm) I'm going on a date with him and lived with him, so there.

Spirit then turn pale and pass out in shock.

Spirit: _CURSE YOU KOAN!_

Koan: what a poor guy(turn maka) which place to go? Is koan's treat.

Maka:(smile) I got a few places in mind but first I like to get ready (pull koan to follow her)

As soul, tsubaki, blue star, charlotte, kid, liz, patty, blair, lala, tsume, ikaros and astarea feeling jealous of maka took koan out for a date.

Soul: _that's so not cool, maka is getting ahead of me._

Tsubaki: _I'm going to ask him out when I have the chance._

Blue star: _NO ONE'S GOING TO OUT SHINE ME WITH KOAN!_

Charlotte: _this is unfair I want to date him more._

Kid: _DARLING IS MINE!_

Liz: _no one is getting koans first but me._

Patty: _HE IS MY TEDDY BEAR! HE IS MINE!_

Blair: _THERE IS NO WAY THAT I'M GOING TO LOSE! I SAW HIM FIRST ANYWAY!_

Lala: _he is my fiance and I'll be his first!_

Tsume: _he is my brother and now my lover so he will be mine!_

Ikaros: _I must respect my masters wishes but I want him to be mine._

Astaera: _I want to date him so I can be closer with him._

 **With maka and koan**

maka is now wearing a pink top with a light brown jacket , blue shorts along black and blue stripe legging socks, sneakers , her hair is down but with small pig tails with red ribbons. Koan wear the same but with a top hat on it and his vest is button up.

Koan: you look really great makay

Maka: and you look like a gentleman koany.

Koan: thanks, Koan is a crazy gentlemen hahahaha!

Maka pulled koan, they went to a mall to hang out, play some games, taking some picture of some photos and went to a cafe to drink and eat, koan is having a root beer milkshake along a pancakes and maka have some stake and salad.

Maka: this is great.

Koan: yeah I know, I was wondering maka if you don't mind and curious, how did you and spirit don't see eye to eye? I mean I get it how but ain't he suppose to be married with a wife already?

Maka: yeah he is but, my mother divorce him for cheating on her.

Koan: I'm sorry about that, you deserve a family that doesn't cheat or get separated from eachother , and I promise you I'm not like that.

Maka: (smile) do you know what I like about you?

Koan: what? (title his head)

Maka: you have a heart of gold, your funny goofy, a kind soul and full of surprises.

Koan: wow, thanks maka... I'm honestly never thought an another girlfriend would show there heart to me.

Maka: another girlfriend? what happen to the first one?

Koan look down with a depress look and remove his hat staring at the table while sigh.

Koan: you see, I have an ex-girlfriend, before you, he name is Jennifer and she and I use to be a couple, but before I tell you what happen here my story. I was born in an orphanage that I'm brning to know who my real parents were , then when I got adopted I have a step parents and a little step sister name lory, I didn't get along with them so long because how would they know me since then. Me and lorry argue sometime but when our parents talk to us and I slowly understand, at school when I always get bullied and neglected at school by students they pick on me but lory defended me which after how I acted, I finally understand so I get along with her ,mom and dad. After 2 years I first met Jennifer at school , she was the kindest, sweet and great girl that I have a crunch on. I finally confess to her then she accept it, it was a great time of my life since pass 3 weeks until one day she broke my heart and dump me of saying horrible stuff, I don't know why or what I do to her. And then the day when I heard a nosie in the living room it was ben's enemies and shocking Jennifer...

Maka: what happen next?

Koan:(gritting his teeth) she killed my parents and lory in front of my eyes, took me and experimented on me even torture and break me so they can make an ultimate weapon to destroyed their arch enemy, cause thanks to my healing factor but they stranded me to a dangerous alien jungle that I learn to survive for 3 month. since 1 year ,they made the most dangerous chemical of their experiment and torture to mutate me, she push me their and I survive. That why my hair is dark crimson red , a little pale white milk skin, my eye color change yellow. I was drove into madness and went through many death and hell there is, I escape and killed Jennifer but I slowly transforming into my mutant form. I thought I get help but no one cant as they're afraid of me and hated me, I start as a villians doing all bad crimes and alone even killed some of the alien bounty hunters who disguise as human for hunting me down. When I first met you, you said of how all man was just like spirit , wanted all to die and horrible.(in tears) It remind me of how my life except I never cheated on someone but it felt like a rejection deep inside of me again from jennifer, even I laugh and hide the pain that I endure! (in tears of rive ) to hurt though who hurt me time thousands! So I thought you didn't wanted a guy like me but I'm surprise you and they other girl do.

This shocked and angered maka on hearing his past and about jennifer, she stand up and walk over to koan and hugs him and running his hair to comfort him.

This shocked and angered maka on hearing his past and about jennifer, she stand up and walk over to koan and hugs him and running his hair to comfort him while crying hard in her chest.

Maka: shh, shh, it's ok, it's ok.

But lord death hear all of that koan said and the girls are watching them, lord death was shocked to hear about his past and thinking that lilith is not going to like it, soul is pissed off of koan being in that much pain, patty Is really PO'd and showing blood red eyes, liz frowned to hear that and she is thinking on her and patty killing her with out hesitation, kid was super po'd at jennifer and remembering the memory making her more angry, blue star and black star crack there knuckles, tsubaki and charlotte is getting more angry, stein was having second thoughts on experimenting on him, sid,rito and haruna was mad, blair was even more PO'd then patty and kid, lala was tearing up, tsume felt heart broken to hear what happened when she was alive, ikaros and asteara is showing big angry auras, lilith who is invisible is crying to hear the pain of koa'ns past and spirit is staring at koan and is thinking that he need to start over with his ex and thinking about maka's future with him.

 **Back with koan and maka**

Koan wipe his tear of napkin and blow his nose , his eyes are puffy and red as maka petting his head.

Koan: That why it take for one bad day.

Maka: how you become a hero.

Koan: ben, when I was bad he was there even I outmatch his aliens but he never give up as he talk to me over when I first got defeated and offer me of helping my problem. I was thinking over this and dung who came then manipulate me, dung is that corruption evil undead dragon who Jennifer loved, I was almost manipulate but ben talk me over so we both work together to defeated him. Then when ben help me as I start all over and people not afraid or hated me anymore, I was finally having a family and friend. He save my pain of darkness that no one ever done(smile) that how I learn to become a hero and maybe someday I'll be somebody great hero just like him.

Maka: you are a hero now koan, and can I see your full mutant form, alone?

Koan: (nodded) very well.

they walk to somewhere private then koan's body engulf of flames, then show his mutant form, his skin is completely red, pitch black eyes with a yellow pupils that beady, pointy ears, have 4 horns on each side of his head, even horns on bottom, orange, red and yellow stripes striaghtjacket with long sleeves of torn a bit and two silver sashes going across his chest, 2 shoulders pads with spike and a big spike in the middle, black pants with each 2 red streaks and yellow streak on the middle, and a black boot with red and yellow metal parts on it.

Koan: ta-da.

Maka walked up to him and touch his face then cheek and look into his eyes show everything he been through and at this form even went to so munch madness and purist beast that she wonder how can a poor guy endure and survive this munch pain.

Koan: this is what my mutant form looks like,(look down a little) people called it a demon but I thought it more of a monster look, that how I became an outcast then growing hatred, rage and insanity to all humans or people, even destroyed some of them. I understand what you said when we first met about me as a male that you think they deserve to die and horrible, I been through many death that I was in hell that I pray for hope and keep on returning from my grave over and over, but it like a curse to be immortal, it hurt first but I begin to surpass the pain but it leave like a scar in each of mind, body and soul. But I guess that how some people wanted that way, if you don't want m...(then she hugged him tight in a bit of tears which surprise him and looked down at maka) maka...?

Maka: your not a monster koan, I take back what I said about man, when I first met you I thought your like my dad. But I realize and learn that not all man are horrible since woman can be like that. I don't want you to suffer anymore, I'm sorry for how I judge your gender , your no longer what you thought you was in the past cause right now (smile) we're all gonna fixed and healed your broken heart right now.

She then kissed him lips then koan felt his heart being healed and make him feel happy as the pain is going away then he turn back to normal and accepting the kiss by wrapped his arm to his waist and she wrapped her arm to his neck then break the kiss.

koan: thank you maka, you and everyone for healing me and making me better, and now I'm jolly as a gopher on a root barrel, YE-AH BOOOYY! (raised his arm up)

Maka smiled and hugged his arm.

Maka: now let's enjoy our date.

Koan: of course my daisy flower.

 **Timeskip**

As koan and they other went to koan's new remodel house which is a mansion.

Koan: okay guys, welcome to your new home!

Patty: oh wow! It's huge!

koan: yep and it have everything but koan-ish even but a library, training room, many doors of fun weird room and a lots of food till your bellybutton pop out!

Patty, tsume, black star, asteara and blue star is now drooling of thinking of eating all of the food.

Kid; oh darling! Your home is absolutely symmetrically beautiful!

Koan: thank you!

Black star and blue star: wait did you say a training?!

Koan: yep, even easy, medium, hard and epic level that show different type of training ,even hologram or wooden dummy that big enough.

Black and blue star dash inside to fine the training room.

Maka: and you say library room?!

Koan: yep, many and infinite books there is.

Maka then fainted to his arms and have a goofy face.

Koan: anyway let's go in.

As they went inside of koan's new modified house and saw the room is gigantic and has lots of furnicher and most of the place is upside down even random location.

Koan: make yourself at home guys, but first, bendy! Boris! Alice! We have people living with us!

Then pop out of the couch there is a little black devil-like creature with a white face and cartoon eyes, then he jump out of the couch walk to the group, then a woman with devil horns, a halo, and wearing black dress, arm gloves and boots, then a wolf wearing overall and has a white face.

Koan: guys meet bendy, boris the wolf and alice angel.

Bendy: hey there everybody! (Waving his hand at them)

Alice: (bow to them) greetings.

Boris: hello there.

Patty: (hugs bendy) OH MY GOSH HE IS SO CUTE!

Bendy:(chuckle) yeah I get that a lot.

Alice(snatch bendy away from patty) hands off, he's my cute little handsome devil!

Soul: are they cartoon?

Koan: yes, and they are living cartoons

Bendy: yeah is a long story

Maka: anyway I'm gonna check that libary room (dash to the room)

black star: HEY GUYS HE HAS A TON OF ROOMS THAT YOU MUST SEE!

Koan: yep and your gonna love it.

Snarl:(turn bendy) I bet 50 if their mind blow when Koan break them.

Bendy: 50? (chuckle) why not make it 100?

Snarl: Alright then.

They all went to the doors and they all open to see the insides of the rooms, there is a room full of sports stuff, an actual beach in a room, a room with camping stuff, an actual picnic room, a room full of weapons, a room with lots of bikes, a bird room with lots of birds, a chair room, a dance studio room, a room full of sand, and room full of dogs, black and blue star was laughing about a room full of whoopie cushions, a theater for a room, a room that has a pool, Party room, a Music room, a Library room where maka is, Laboratory room, Fog Room, Frozen Room, Funny Music Room, Great Big Bell Room, Hairbrush Room, Ice Cream Game Show, Laundry Room, Marching Room, Moon room, Museum of Finger Painting room, No-Fun Room, No-Room Room, Opera Room, Orange Room, Outer Space room, Pacific Ocean room, Training room, Jungle room, Food room, Dessert room, Healthy room, a Medical room, a Zoo room, an Attic room, Game room, the symmetrical room, a Basement room, a Paper Airplane Room, a Parrot Room, a Puppy Room, a Rock Concert Room, a Sandwich Room, a Shape Room, a Sky Room, a Snoring Room, a South Pole, Sticky Room, Surprise Room, a room full of arrows, an Underwater Room, a Very, Very Hairy Room, a Wake Up Room, Wind Room, a holiday room, a garden room, a comfy room, a store room, and Word Room, there minds were blown away and there jaws dropped to the ground.

Snarl:(show his hand for money) pay up B.

Bendy: but you said there minds were blown but you didn't say they have there jaws dropped.

Snarl: but there mind are blow, the jaws dropped show a sign of it.

Bendy: what for it.

Patty:(stars eyes) THIS IS THE BEST HOUSE I EVER SEEN! I'M GOING TO LOVE IT HERE!

Black star: (laugh loudly) now I can do my preferment's in the concert room, HAHAHAHAHA!

Maka:(excitement expression) I can't believe there is a book about about the dimensional plains!

Blue star: I'm going to love it here.

Bendy: and you didn't say how long they will be in shock.

Snarl: fair enough.

Kid: oh darling this is just wonderful! especially the symmetrical room

Liz:(smile) I'm going to take a little rest on the comfy room.

Soul: this place is beyond cool.

Tsubaki: I think I'm going to love the garden room.

Charlotte: this place is magnific.

Ikaros: what ever my master is happy then I'm happy. (crack a smile)

Asteara: I'm going to enjoy the food room. (drooling)

Lala: I'm going to love it here.

Blair: there is so many rooms that I can choose where to got first.

Tsume: food, desert, food, desert, I CAN'T CHOOSE!

koan: enjoy guys, I'll be in my room chilling.

they nodded and going to they other rooms, while koan go to his room and then turn on a tv for cartoon, but suddenly he senses so he pull out a rubber chicken.

Koan: come out from the shadow! Koan have a rubber chicken and me not afraid to use it!

Walking out of the shadows is a girl with pink and blue eyes that are shaped as yin and yang and her hair is her floral patterned or headscarf covered hair is arranged into a long loose plait that ends in the shape of a scorpion's stinger, she is wearing a sailor uniform  
located on the visible portion of her vest beneath her sailor collar. This collar has two stripes running across it, one that goes along its entirety and another that terminates partway across the front.

Koan sniff at her then he growl like a wolf of knowing that scent from someone related but she raised her hand in defense.

?: easy there, I meant no harm.

koan: identity yourself.

?: my name is shaula gorgon, and I'm the youngest sibling of….

Koan: medusa and arachne. (crossing his arms)

Shaula: how did you know?

Koan: I have a spy network, one of my enemies who arrive in this world working with them, (sniff and stare a bit at her)but you don't seem to be pure evil like them. You were but it seem 3 people took care of you already, but you still alive, how? And What are you doing in my house?

Shaula: well I can't tell you but some one who knows you got me a second chance to atone myself, and the reason why I'm in your house (bow to him) I'll be your fateful servant.

Koan: say whhhhaat? (head spin but stop)

Shaula: I'm not joking, I am your fateful servant and I will protect you even from my sisters

Koan: well I don't want to treat you as a slave or all, but treat you as a person, but anyway a lot thing have change so I'll take you to lord death later. Your sister medusa is now a nurse in the DWMA, she secretly plotted to release Asura from his sealing. I want you to go undercover as you and I can pull the string and break her mind so maybe her and Arachne can switch side.

Shaula: (bow to him) of course master.

koan: you can call me koan you know? but curious, what did you do when you was alive and evil ? and who got you?

Shaula: let's just say three girls got me and they kill when I conspired to take down Death Weapon Meister Academy.

Koan: okay, but does anyone ever notice you have scorpion, medusa have snake and Arachne have spider? Does your family always have a thing with poison type animals?

Shaula: only us three.

Koan: wow that's awesome, okay and let go meet my friends.

Shaula: (smile) very well master koan.

 **Timeskip**

the group is done settling in and they all are in the loby meeting shaula with the toon trio.

Koan: I know some of you guys may recognize her from the past right?

Minis ikaros, tsume, asteara and lala the rest of the girls and black star are meagerly angry and showing there fire.

Koan: I'll take that as a yes, (sigh) look I know what she explain that she brainwash other student and try to take over, I have no idea how she alive but when I see her eyes she been through the afterlife to hell. torment like forever that she couldn't endure, so I guess she have a second chance to start all over from her action, I know how it feels cause I been there before.

Koan: is koan really that cute?(title his head)

Patty: (hugs his body) yes, yes you are!

Koan: oh thank you, anyway I know you guys watch me in death's room of me and maka's date and heard about my origin and saw my mutant form.

Patty: I'm sorry.

Koan: is alright I'm not mad, I want everyone need to know the real me.

Black star: can we see it? in person?

He nodded and transformed into his mutant formed.

Koan: so what'd you guys think?

Black star: I think it's so epic!

Koan:(grin showing his sharp teeth) thanks, also you guys need to listen up as ben's enemies along with dung is working with shaula's sisters.

Black star: (pound his palm) what till I kill that bastard, I will have the strength to surpass a god.

Koan: dung is not pretty easy a bit to be beaten, anyway he is responsible of creating the creatures we fought.

Soul: so how many and which type of creatures are they?

Koan: I call them dungle beasts and they have the powers of every bad creatures you can think of even witches, but there 5 different kinds of them. The first is the ones that the star twins and dark arm sisters and I encountered and the undead ones in the graveyard: the wraith, It is an elusive monster that specializes in stealth and assassination maneuvers, flitting across the battlefield to focus down targets while mitigating damage through speed and cunning. Its traversal is a short omnidirectional warp, allowing it to achieve some amount of airborne presence, though not nearly as much as the Kraken.  
The Wraith has the smallest overall armor and health pool of the monsters but compensates with exceptional agility and trickery. She leaves long, white trails as tracks, like "cuts" in the ground. Wraith dashes to the targeted position before generating a large explosion. The blast deals damage in an area of effect and knocks targets back. The Wraith is immune to mines and other traps during the dash, but can be hurt by mines post-detonation. while dashing will stop it prematurely, and allow control over where the explosion takes place. The second that kid, thompson sisters and I went to the mission are Gorgons, Gorgon is a devious, hideous killer who enjoys watching her prey struggle. Her ranged attacks can deal damage over time and are menacing when focused on a single Hunter. Traversing across the map quickly with there Web Sling, Gorgon can also stick to walls and hide or rain down attacks from above. The Gorgon appears to show human-like characteristics as well as insectoid ones; its upper half resembles a humanoid torso with a small round head which contains a mandible-filled mouth that opens vertically. Much like the Behemoth, it has multiple eyes of differing sizes spaced unevenly across its head. In addition to two large arms for grasping, it has two smaller arms with razor-sharp claws underneath its ribcage for ripping dead prey into pieces for feeding. From the waist downwards, they has a bulbous, spider-like abdomen which ends in a three-pronged stinger-like feature. In between its abdomen and torso are two long, four-jointed legs that end in three long clawed toes. Crawling all over the Gorgon's abdomen are small pale worm-like creatures. They are incubated inside the Gorgon's abdomen, although it is as yet unknown what purpose they serve. Further confusing the matter is the fact that the Gorgon has been observed plucking them off its body and eating them. there abdomen also glows increasingly as they evolves and launches a blast of webbing, impairing jetpack effectiveness of Hunters by 50% and applying a poison effect to its targets. Can be used while clinging to a wall.

Behenmoth has the most health and armor of any known monster. The Behemoth's large size makes it slow and unable to jump, but it can deal heavy damage to the prey while controlling the map by generating rock walls and bringing the prey to him. Asymmetrical, rocky head is quite large and is directly connected to the creature's torso via a short neck. The Behemoth has six different eyes that are unevenly dispersed around the creature's face, with one particularly large eye glaring out from the center of its face. Behemoth has a massive pair of tusks jutting from its lower jaw, and also possesses an incredibly long, barbed tongue that can be shot from Behemoth's mouth with whip-like speed to drag unfortunate victims within melee range. Behemoth exposing its fleshy head while roaring, underneath its armored exterior. Most of the creature's skin is covered in jagged plates of a tough, rock-like armor. However, there are multiple cracks where exposed flesh can be seen. The more the Behemoth evolves, the more the armor around him cracks. The front of Behemoth's torso is completely exposed, with its internal organs dangling from its open chest cavity for some reason. Along with this, Behemoth is capable of retracting the rocky armor plates on its face, which are merely an armored mask of sorts to protect Behemoth's head. Underneath the retractable armored helmet is Behemoth's actual head, with its raw, fleshy face bristling with teeth and its five eyes glaring from the exposed muscle. Like all monsters, the Behemoth glows more brightly as it gains armor, emitting fiery light from between cracks in its armor. Goliath are One of the largest and most brutish monsters, the Goliath is an extremely strong and violent predator that uses an array of close-quarter attacks and gap-closing abilities, relying on hurled rocks for ranged damage. While mobile enough to get around, the Goliath excels in close-quarters combat and is at its strongest when it is in a direct fight with the hunters. The Goliath has a muscular frame and possesses tremendous strength, made evident by its ability to leap large distances and rip and hurl boulders from the ground. The Goliath has a tail, tipped with a cluster of spikes. The Goliath's feet possess four toes: two in the center, a smaller toe on the outside and one additional toe that juts backwards, making a distinctive footprint. And last but not least the kraken ,This is the only known creature that once it reaches stage 4 it has the capability of splitting its body into 4 separate hosts. Has webbed feet. It is capable of continuous flight, it specializes in long ranged combat, bombarding its enemies from the skies as it uses its abilities to control the battlefield. The Kraken's traversal is an aerial burst, putting it into the sky where it will slowly lose altitude in combat, the Kraken will hover in the air. While in the air, the Kraken can fire projectiles as a basic attack. Kraken can generate electricity from the two tentacle-like appendages on its back, and uses these for combat and flight. When gliding, it spreads its wings and creates an electrical field that keeps it bouyant. Kraken will leave visible marks on the ground over which it flies.

Maka: so there is five of them?

Koan: an army of five of them.

Kid: how many?

Koan: that I don't know, but it's a rough guess but five thousand or 102 on each group.

Blue star: damn, but which type of ben's enemies in this world?

Koan: aliens, a mad scientist, a witch different one, a clone and dung himself, also watch out for the school's nurse medusa.

Group: got it.

Shaula: (bow to them) I hope that we can work together.

Koan: I already alarm D about this,(turn shaula) come on shaula, let's go meet him.

Tsubaki: no need.

She pull out a bomb that has deaths mask on it, she drops it to poof up a mirror showing lord death

Koan:(turn tsubaki) you should've told me tsu.

Tsubaki:(laugh nervously) slip my mind.

Koan:(turn back to normal) Yellow D what doing?

Lord death: doing good, doing good, I see that one of the gorgon sisters are now with you and one is in the school. (give him a thumbs up) great work!

Koan: thanks and you saw everything from me and maka's date did ya?

Lord death: indeed, my apologies but as the headmaster it's my job to make sure that my students and teachers are safe and happy, for you, you need more help from both me and your girls, I'll try with my power to help out.

Koan: thank you death and I will make sure everyone is protected and safe, even the school as well.

Lord death: thank you, oh and koan you may have collided 71 souls but you have to work extra hard to get the souls for your new partners which means your collections is now tripled the normal amount

Koan: cool! Also were you the one brought shaula back to life since she learn her lesson?

Lord death: yep, it was a surprise for you.

Koan: wow! How you do that?

Lord death sorry I can't tell, its a secret that you will learn later on.

Koan: okay

He then spotted a tree dress as a police stealing his games

Koan: F NO! F NO! YOUR NOT GONNA STEAL MY GAME YOU PIG!

He brought his pistol and begin shooting the tree as he chasing him.

Koan: YOU AIN'T STEALING MY STUFF PIG!

Soul: maka, we got work to do with koan, after all, we got to stay cool.

Maka: yeah.

Koan:(wrestle the tree) somebody bring my rubber chicken! I'm gonna cluck- fu this tree!

 **Timeskip**

the next day at class.

Koan: alright class we got 3 new student and another teacher who gonna be chemistry.

Tsume: hello! My name is tsume nya!

Ikaros: greetings,(bow a little) my name is ikaros.

Asteara: and I'm Asteara, ikaros sister.

Then came out of the door is shaula but a different attire, she wear a lab coat, wear a black sailor uniform a white tie, red and blue skirt, dark blue legging sock and black flip flop shoes, yin yang earrings.

Shaula: (smile) hello class, my name is shaula gorgon and I'll be your chemistry teacher.

Koan: alright everyone let's start this class.

 **Timeskip**

As everyone get to get along with shauala and grow feeling for koan slowly then they take a walk along lala.

Koan: So lala, wanna hang out with me, blair and shauala?

Lala: sure thing! (hug his arm)

Koan: great, and perhaps an outfit, since peke will be out of juice soon.

Koan then spin to a mini tornado and circle around lala and when he stopped she is wearing a green dress.

Koan: perfect!

Lala: oh this is beautiful! How did you?

Koan: koan of many talents!

Blair:(swirling eyes) feeling dizzy.

Koan: my bad kitty.

Rito: oh hey koan!

Koan: hey rito (turn mikan) and hey mikan what doing?

Mikan: doing fine, I see that you a teacher and student.

Koan: koan take test by scribbling dots and koan make a dot scribbling of a doggy!

Rito: um wha?

Blair: he means he pass the entrants exam and pass the teachers exam too with flying colors.

Mikan: wow, I guess that want make him special.

Koan: wanna hang out?

Rito: sure.

Mikan: ok.

Koan: Hotdog!

Lala then grab his arm and drag him around a little with rito, mikan, blair and shuala following them, they hang out and play some games for a bit then haruna is walking and she is wearing a light blue shirt and a yellow skirt and she is carrying a purple purse.

Koan: hey haru.

Haruna: oh professor koan.

koan: first is thingamajig and second you can call me koan, where not at school.

Haruna: um, ok.

Koan: (turn rito) hey rito! Haruna is here!

Rito: ha-haruna! Um….

Koan behind rito and push him a bit.

Koan: you two lovebirds have fun if you like (dash leaving dust cloud)

this make rito blush hard as koan join the group , he see lala and they other at the crane machine.

Lala: what is this machine?

Mikan: it's a game where you put money in and try to grab stuff animals with the crane arm.

Lala: oh. (spotted a stuff bunny) Ooh, that one's cute!

Mikan: it's pretty big, so it will be difficult to get.

Koan: oh leave it to koan, also koan get stuff toy for mikan, blair and shaula too.

He them put some coins in the slot and koan got a plush bunny for lala , a plush cat for blair , a plush scorpion for shaula and a plush fox for mikan.

Koan: there you go!

Blair: (smile) thank you koany!

Shaula: thank you so much koan.

Mikan: (smile) thanks.

Lala: thank you, koan! I'll treasure it!

Koan: is nothing, so lala what next should we go too?

Lala: hmm, well...(she spotted an aquarium room) hey, hey what's that over there?

Mikan: that's the aquarium, lot's of fish and underwater creature live there.

Lala: hey koan, let's go okay?

Koan: Okie-dokie! we can bring rito and haurna along, oh koan gonna eat some fish! Hahahahahaha!

Mikan: no eating the fish koan.

Koan: Aw but they're tasting just like mr. banana said he said, he told me" koan go eat the fish".

Mikan: you'll get in trouble if you do that.

Koan: okay as long the octopus don't insult (saluted and make a goofy face)

Mikan:(chuckle) oh koan your such a goof, let's all go to the aquarium!

Koan and lala: YAY! (jump up)

As koan and they other went inside the aquarium, see other different fish and lala was exited and looking at all the fish.

Lala: wow, it's so cool! So many kind of fish!

koan: remind me of a fish tank I crashed in with they other place, we play games, oh lala look! A puffer fish!

She spotted the puffer fish.

Lala: so cute(spotted another fish) hey koan look at this.

Koan: oh boy!(follow her)

Mikan: if you run around, you might get lost.

Koan: don't worry, me can find ya'll and I have to watch over lala.

As mikan not sure since koan's wildness so she decide to follow them just in case and so do shaula and blair. Rito and haruna showed up together.

Rito: I'm sorry that koan left us alone.

Haruna: no that's alright, he sure a funny and nice guy.

Rito: (smile) yeah, I'll give him that, um shall we go this way?

Haruna: no.

grab rito's sleeve which surprise him

 **with koan and lala**

Lala: eh? What is this place koan?

Koan: This just be the place where you can feed the fishies.

As they look at the tube fill with fishes.

Koan: oh boy fishy!

Lala: eh, they don't seem very energetic.

Koan: perhaps there bored out of their system without food, that what koan do with no food (then a light bulb appeared on top of his head) bingo!(the light bulb buzz out until koan fixed it) koan got an idea lala! How about we both feed these fishy, then they'll be jumping as a bear have ants in their pants!

Lala: great idea!

koan: yeah , you can use your D-Dial

Lala: this is time for...

She brought her D-Dial which is a pink phone like then a little bottle appeared on her hand.

Lala: berserker DX, a secret medicine for deviluke warriors!

Koan: awesome! Oh I got something for making the fish having a good time in shape (pull out a fish food can with a picture of a fish playing a guitar and with sunglasses) behold! The Ocean-xtreme party!

They both spread there food and the fish start to jump high out of the water even flapping around like crazy and goofy smile.

Koan: oh boy! (smile)

 **back with rito and haruna**

they are still alone together.

Rito: ah haruna...

Haruna: I have something to tell you...

rito: um….

Haruna: I tried t tell you yesterday….

Rito: what is it?

Haruna: we've been partners for a while now.

Rito: um...yeah?(blush a bit)

Haruna: I was going to tell you that you and lala would be a great pair but she is interested on koan, right?

Rito: y-yeah...

Haruna: and you rito is vey gentle, that's why I...

Rito: I am...g-gentle?

Haruna: yeah, after all, you were the one who took care of the flowers in middle school. No one told you to do it, but you did it anyway right? We often forgot to change their water but you would always take good care of them. That's proof of your kindness.

Rito: _so you knew, the reason why you believe me...was because you watching me..._

Haurna: rito...

Rito: yes?

Haruna: (smile) do you think that we should be more then just partners?

rito: th-th-this is...

 **back with koan and lala**

the fish is now on the floor.

man: AAHH! What in the world's going on?!

Koan: what he talking about lala? They jumping like jell beans to me

Lala: I don't know why is he worried koan.

Man: of course I'm worried ! if this goes on, they are all going to die!

Lala and koan: eh, why?

Man: fish can't live without water! that's common knowledge!

Koan: oh no lala, we need extra water for them fast!

Lala: I got just the thing.

She use her phone again to make an elephant water can appear.

Koan: wow lala, who this cute little elephant guy?

Lala: this is mister water elephant, with this he won't have to worry about not having enough water.

Koan: ohh! Ohh! I wanna help (then he engulf a big red flash)

he change into a big blue turtle like alien with blades on his arms and legs, a black shale with yellow spikes and a spike tail, has the nematris on his neck.

?: **AQUA CHOMPER!**

Lala: amazing koan! What this form can do?

Aqua chomper: this.

He then dive in the water gathering the fish then come out of the water, turn la la with a smile.

Aqua chomper: let's give them more water.

Lala: you got it koan!

As they use water and aqua chomper turn back to Koan

Koan: this is fun! Let's go for a swim.

Man: what! You can't swim with your clothes on!

Koan: don't worry I made that dress and all my clothes so they are water proof, but I go as...

Took off his clothes and cape on.

Koan: CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS! TRA LA LAAAA!

Lala: I wanna try too! That looks like fun.

She is now naked and they jump in the water and the man did the same.

 **Back with rito and haruna**

Haruna: I have always been…

Rito: haruna….

Haruna: huh?

Rito: me too, I've always…

Then water came as flowing the hallway.

Rito:(deep breath and out while smile then in thought) _this is my chance to confess her._ I've always lo-

As a pufferifsh which has a goofy and happy face.

Rito: what is it?

They look down at the pufferifsh

Rito: what is this

As they shocked to see lala naked riding a shark and koan riding a great white shark like a cowboy.

Koan: YEEHHAAA! Yellow rito and haru what doing koan is a cowboy now !

Lala: yahoo! Hey rito! Hey haruna!

Rito: lala?! Koan!?

Haruna: lala, why are you naked? And why is koan in his underwear?

Rito: That's not important right now!

koan: captain underpants forgot water no go for people , me got an idea!(big red flash)

he change into a hammerhead shark with gray and black skin with red spikes on his back, has four fins and has black spots on the sides with orange lines, the nemmatrx is on his neck.

?: **MECHASELACH**!

He then make the water float even the fish on the eater back they belong.

Lala is amazed what an mechaselach can do, rito was a little spooked, haruna was shocked, blair is drooling, shaula smiled at her master and mikan was shocked and amazed to see koan can do that.

Then he turn back to Koan

Lala: that was fun!

Shaula: it was since master koan fixed the problem.

Blair:(shake herself) now I'm wet a bit.

Koan: do not worry, me have answer! (pull out a towel) and another answer!

He did a mini red tornado around lala, she is now wearing an orange dress with some pearls and blue jeans along sandals.

Lala: thank you koan!

Koan: your welcome, did you had a great time?

Lala: I did have a great time, thank you (hugged his arm and kiss his lips)

Koan: also rito, mikan guess what?

Rito: what is it Koan?

Mikan: is it a surprise?

Koan: yep, and the prize is that I modified your room, so you two are living in koan's house!

Rito: WHAAAT?!

Koan: yep, now you two lived with koan and they other.

Haruna: um, koan, can I move in with rito?

Koan: well sure, a miester and weapon need to stick together, (smile) or should I say lovebirds am I right mikan?

Mikan: (smile) yep.

That make rito and haruna blushed hard.

Koan:(scratching his head) also I could have sworn I heard you excited when I move you to my house.

Mikan: (blush) um I uh…. it's nothing!

Koan:(grin ) alright then let's head home(as he carry an octopus with him)

Koan: this octopus for food so koan maybe take him to me house for something Hahahahahahahaha!

Man: hey! Give that octopus back!

Koan: Uh-Oh let's run! (crazy grin) THE OCTOPUS IS MINE HAHAHAHAHAHA! BEEP! BEEP!

Dash with leaving dust clouds of himself while the man and the co-workers chase after him

Lala: koan is really funny.

Blair: that's koany for you.

Shaula: (smile) master koan is really funny and cartoonish.

Mikan: that's make him interesting.

Haruna: I can't believe that he can do that.

Rito: (sweat drop) let's just hope that he didn't get himself into more trouble.

 **Timeskip**

koan is teaching the class and lala is now added in the class room and all the boys are staring at her with pervy look which koan see that and growl like a dragon and throw a dagger at the wall make the boys shiver in fear.

Koan: are you guys staring at her?

Boy 3: um, no.

Koan: good, cause pay attention or anyone who do that will talk to me and I'm not joking.

Boys: yes sir!

Koan:(happy grin while eye smile) okie-dokie! Let's go back were we started!

Chugging down a root beer float barrel then laugh crazy while shaking which make a jack hammer noise.

 **Timeskip**

lala is now with haruna and koan who is checking on the work faster as rito is spying on them and koan made a duplicate so he can spying on him upside down in a ceiling.

Koan 2: SSSMOKEN! (behind rito)

Rito: AAAHHH! oh it's you koan

Koan: yellow bro what doing? (still upside down at the ceiling)

rito: um, nothing.

Koan:(dropped down) depends on you spying on lala and haruna?

Rito: um I thought that lala would say anything unnecessary.

Koan: well I understand your keeping an eye for her since she an alien from another planet and my girlfriend, I don't mind you tag along but make sure the same with your partner, for now on your tagging with me in dangerous and insane situation! (grin make rito eyes wide)

rito: HUH?!

Koan:(grin) yep! Since your now my bro, bro ! so let's go keep an eye out for our girlfriend ! Hey-wee-ya!

Lala: hey haruna.

Haruna: yes, lala?

Lala: do you have someone you like? (that make haruna blush)

Haruna: wh-why all of the sudden…?!

Lala: it's strange to be in love~~~… my heart is pounding. I fell in love with someone very recently for the first time.

Haruna: do you mean koan?

Lala: yep.

Haruna: so what'd you think of koan? (she blush and smile while touching her cheek)

Lala: well he is funny, kind, wild, and a lovable goof and what'd you think about rito?

Haruna: um, well, he is very kind, have a kind heart and yes...I do like him.

Lala: (smile) I hope that you and rito will be a great couple.

 **Back with rito and koan**

Rito is blushing extremely hard and steam is coming out while koan chuckling while dressing as a chicken costume.

Koan: you lucky dog rito.

Rito: why you dress as a chicken?

Koan: because is part of being in stealth, many chickens do that.

Rito: ok.

Then a baseball hit rito on the head.

Koan: heads up!

Rito: ow!

Lala: wha! what's this?

Haruna: ah… that's the baseball club's…

Lala: oohh, Hey let me try out!

Koan: that my chance to see it happen ! (now he change to a bunny suit hoodie)

he zoom next to lala.

Koan: hey lala what doing?

Lala: oh koan, I'm trying out baseball (she look at his bunny suit and glee) OH MY GOD YOUR SO CUTE!

Koan: thank you, now knock that baseball and make a home run lala!

Lala: ok!

Koan: then you'll get a bunny hug from me! (eye smile and cheerful smile, flapping his rabbit ears)

Lala then hugged koan really tight, she then grab a bat and ready to swing it.

Lala: YES! I'll do it!

She then grab a bat and ready to swing it.

Boy: hey motemitsu, that's the girl everyone is talking about and I think she like our teacher koan.

Motemitsu: (smile) interesting. it's a good chance, I, the baseball club's ace pitcher will throw for her. (In thought) heh, she is pretty cute…. I'll go easy on her.

He throw the ball and lala swings the bat sending the baseball flying surprising everyone.

Lala: ooooh, it goes on and on!

Koan: good job lalay! Now you deserve a bunny hug!(show his arm for a hug)

Lala tackled him into a big hug and she is giggling while petting his head.

Lala: what a cute bunny. (smile)

Koan: hey rito! Is your turn.

Rito: wait what?

Koan: lala, whoop up a fancy bat for him.

Lala: okay! I'll be right back. (grab the bat)

peke: lady lala, what're you doing with the almighty tool?

Lala: well, since it's ritos turn, I thought it'd be better if it was fashy.

Then lala came back with koan and rito , then she handle the bat to rito, which it have a deviluken symbol on it.

Lala: here you go rito.

Rito: eh? what did you do lala?

Koan: she make it fully upgraded.

Lala: It's called "buzzing bat-kun"!

Rito then grab the bat and step into the base and ready to swing.

Koan: you can do it rito! Give it a homerun!

Motemitsu: alright rito, lets see what you got agents this?! (Throws the ball) **MOTEMITSU-BALL!**

then lala press a button on her D-Dial then three rockets pop out of the bat and it fired up the engine and it made rito swing hard sending the ball sky high with rito included

Rito: PLEASE SOMEBODY STOP!

Koan: wow! Hey lala How do baseball players keep in touch?

Lala: I don't know, how?

Koan: They touch base every once in a while.

Lala then laugh at his joke

koan: anyway I'll be back

he hop like a bunny.

 **with zastin**

zastin with a police man.

Zastin: I think I'm lost.

Police man: you again?

Rito: Waahh get out outta the way!

Rito came by the out of control bat which it hit zastin's head then koan came and laugh at that.

Koan: I guess I should call that a head start hahahaha!

Then haruna turn to guy who have light brown hair and yellow eyes.

Haruna: ah sasuga, hello.

Sasuga: hey haruna.

Haruna: I'm showing the transder student, lala, around the club activities.

Sasuga: I see, welcome to the tennis club.

Haruna: back when he was a student, sasgua had always been rated very high among the varsity.

Lala: I see.

Sasuge:(hidden evil grin) it's no that big of a deal.

but then koan senses something sickness around lala and haruna.

Later at night in koan's house everyone is having dinner that koan, ikaros, tsume, maka and mikan made.

Koan: dig in everybody!

Everyone starts eating.

Soul: oh wow! This is great.

Maka: yeah this is good, better then mine.

Black star: yahoo! This is the best ramen I ever tasted!

Blue star: I agree with black star.

Tsubaki: this is very good guys.

Charlotte: who knew that koan can cook world class.

Kid: oh this is just perfect, the fragrents, the taste, the after taste, truly this is perfect.

Liz: yeah this is better then anything I ever tasted, right patty ?

Patty: (gobble the whole thing) yeah, and I want seconds!

Shaula: truly master koan's cooking is good as well with the others.

Ikaros: masters cooking is very good.

Asteara: I want another one please!

Snarl: this is really good, out did yourself again.

Bendy: I got to say , this ink cover in stake taste great.

Alice: indeed even with the salad.

Boris: you can say that again.

haruna: this is pretty good

Rito: you know you can get a job in a restaurant koan.

Blair: restaurant smenturant koan is mine and this fish is heaven.

tsume: nya! this fish is so amazing!

Lala: this soup tastes so good!

Koan:(chuckle) ah is nothin, mikan did the help, so I couldn't make it stupendous without her.

Mikan:(blush) oh thank you koan, it's miso soup with corbiculae.

lala: I see, earthling's food is delicious huh mikan and koan?

Koan: tch, tch it's not that lala.

Mikan: it's the cook's skill.

As koan see rito seem beat from the big news.

 **Flashback**

rito and koan are with zastin who is dusting himself off but got a bump on his head from the baseball bat.

Rito: what's the matter zastin?

koan: what's the sketch bonehead?

Zastin: I brought you two a direct message from king deviluke, lady lala's father.

Rito: la-lala's dad?!

Zastin: yes, he's a great person who united the war-torn univers and stood at it's zenith. Well then, listen carefully.

?: hey, koan seinaruyami.

Rito: _uwah, such a scary sounding voice._

Koan: Eh what's up doc? (cross his arms)

Lala's dad: I've heard zastin's story and therefore I shall appove you as one of lala's fiances. I heard earthling's are rather shabby but you're the guy whom lala favors for the first time after all.

koan: guilty as charge

while a stray dog came by and start chewing zastin's bone armor as he try to shake him off.

Lala's dad: listen I will eventually decide when the "marriage ceremony" will be held, so until then, try your best to protect lala. I'll be looking forward to… seeing your capabilities. The entire galaxy is perfectly aware of your existence. Thus, sooner or later other fiance candidates will appear in front of you...to take lala away! if you manage to protect lala from them and complete the "marriage ceremony" without any harm, then you shall be my successor. But if you let lala be taken away and fail to fulfill my expectations- when that happens, I'll smash your life along with that small planet! remember it well.

His left eye twitch then his skin almost turn red and his head burst in flames which scared rito and zastin in surprise of koan's raging wrath.

Koan: HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES DO I PUT THESE WORDS IN YOUR GOD DAMN MIDGET BRAIN?! I ain't marry lala as we start over as couples, you should at least be a good father to her and let her choose and decide, she seem old enough and you have to set up with some bitch fiance candidates! I mean are you fucking high?! cause I doubt she'll love the guy you put and don't know the true her, just some pervy, ego prince, creepy asshole. Now remember this well and get this messages if you bring your small alien devil ass here, ever blow up my friends! My family! My planet! Or even my root beer! I'll show you what a real demon can do when your gonna wish you wouldn't start making hell with me!

Lala's father's thoughts: he defiantly reminds me of lilith.

Koan: I'm gonna clean your mess for now, gid Lucione Deviluke and I promise your daughter will be protected by me and I love her in all my heart, so don't try to fuck with me if you came in earth. Even you did lost some of your power from the war and now a size of a kid.

Gid: your very incisive, I'm impressed. (in thought) and lilith is going to kill me if I do that.

Koan: you damn right, hope we meet again.

Gid: we shall see.

Zastin: you should be aware that his highness is very serious about this matter. After successfully infuriating his highness, he was obliterated along with his planet. There was once a man who behave impolitely in front of him.

Koan: you think is not my first rodeo bonehead? At my world I was partner and brother of a guy who was 10 year old and he defeated vilgax, the most dangerous being in the universe ,escape of prison a lot of times that no one escape ben defeated and fought him a lot of times. Then you gonna tell your king I'll get serious if he ever push my buttons.

Zastin: you know you remind me of a legend.

Koan: what legend?

Zastin: a woman,(shiver) the devil queen, the war maiden of hell itself, a living nightmare.

Koan:(smile) sound like a perfect and wonderful person to me, to let you two know vilgax and his allies are in this world with a dangerous man name dung, the bane of my existence. So I'll deal with them by taking them down with their plans, so I advice your king that don't want him to be in my list too.

Zastin: (hide a tree) I think you are the legendary lilith the devil queen.

koan: I'm a dude you dick! and I'm not a demon nor I never met Lilith in my life, so right now I'm gonna get a drink and it's nice meeting you oldman. come on rito, we're leaving and I'm gonna man you up.

Zastin: (shiver more) he really is the devil.

Gid: lilith, I see so much of you in him.

 **Flashback end**

koan: hey rito, your worry about my talk with lala's old man huh.

Rito: yeah, looks like the human raise is in your shoulders now.

Soul: what do koan mean of lala's old man?

Koan: I met lala's dad by messages.

Maka: but how? You didn't see his face.

Koan: his wierd device glowing thingy, that Jurk give me messages about me and lala marraige ceremony, WHICH. I told a million time about this shit. So now he test me by tell me that fiance candidate that he set up for his daughter are coming after me and if lala got taken and harmed. Gid gonna blow up this planet along with me, if he even so try(his head starting to sizzle to show smoke and his skin now red and eyes glowing red while gritting his sharp teeth) I'm gonna ripped his organs out then stuff him with cotten and make a practice dummy to beat up!

Lala: now now koan, my dad didn't know that and he is headstrong a little

Koan:(calm down and deep breath) i know lala, that why he need some scenes to be knocked out ,Also zastin say something about me reminded like this devil queen, the war maiden of hell itself, a living nightmare and her name is lilith.

Lala: well you did have her anger.

Koan: you know about her?

Lala: everyone in my planet knows her she is a legendary person

Koan: I see, (turn to make and they other) do you guys know about this Lilith person?

Maka: are you kidding?! She is the mister master in history.

Koan: a meister? Is she really that legendary to you all?

Soul: are you kidding? She can master any weapon with just a single touch and match her soul with anyone.

Kid: she can shoot a powerful soul wave at dissents.

Patty: she is really destructive.

Blair: she is the only one who can use magic with a weapon in hand.

Shaula: she is a war maiden from hell and above.

Black star: she is the mega star above all else!

Blue star: not to mention she is the master of all fighting styles in the battle field.

Tsubaki: including the fact that she can command an army of demons.

Charlotte: wee, she can scare anyone and I mean anyone.

Ikaros: she is also the one who bring angles and demons together in peace.

Asteara: and she is very deceiving.

Tsume: not to mention she is the first hybrid in history.

Koan: Damn...do you guys think, I'm related to her? (put his finger to his chin and tap it)

Which make kid, the Thompson sister, shaula, ikaros, asteara and tsume seeing he getting specious about the truth but then he laugh it out.

Koan: yeah right! there's no way I'm related to her, I mean I'm human and she a demon, my mutant looks like a demon but not. It's just a monster form that looks like a demon, hahahahaha! I mean I have no idea how I hold weapons and all, is just mimicking and maybe special, Lilith sound like a badass but I doubt I'm really relate to her. But if I ever meet her in person someday it would be awesome.

Kid: _you'll be surprised later._

Maka: we don't think like that, I read up on her in books, she is even on history classes.

Koan: anyway, I got other news from my spy network.

Maka: spy network?

Koan: I mind link to every animal in the world, there my eyes and ears so No one not even kishin or witch nor death can sense it. I spy and get info about it. Anyway I want you guys to be careful of crona

Soul: who crona

Shaula: medusa's son and my nephew

Koan: that's correct, you see he have the Black Blood implanted into his body as a young child that included the melted Demon Sword Ragnarok, which is his ona was then forced to learn to kill and collect souls under the instruction of their mother, Medusa Gorgon. They suffered abuse from both the likes of their mother and weapon partner. his Soul Perception to have an "introverted" personality, Crona is pessimistic and doesn't hold a high opinion of themselves. Due to being raised by Medusa Gorgon, they are extremely negative as well as nervous and submissive most of the time, playing a part of their bullying from a great amount of shyness, Crona cites they're unable to "deal" with many things, whether it pertains to a situation, an action, or a specific individual.  
This causes them to complete shut themselves down from their surroundings. Perhaps what makes Crona a dangerous enemy is their unbalance state of mind and inclination to insanity (Madness mindset). This unbalanced state of mind originates from not only the influence of the Black Blood's Madness, but namely the abuse they suffered from the likes of both Ragnarok and Medusa as she drilled and tortured them into learning the ability to kill. Because of this, Crona is subjected to showing signs of insanity and aggression, spouting senseless comments and laughing at random moments, This level of abuse has caused them to gain a warped objective of attempting to become an Kishin in an attempt to be able to "deal" with any given subject as well as fulfill Medusa's goal and gain not only her acceptance and love but to avoid being abandoned by their parent. Of their own admittance, Crona doesn't understand the concept of morality in addition.

Maka: you got it.

Koan: I'll help him too and did some mimicking of medusa and crona's abilites, Do anyone familiar of madness wavelength?

Maka: I think I read that one, it describes the kind of Soul Wavelength in which radiates a powerful draw towards Madness. However, depending on the level in which the individual possess, a Madness Wavelength can vary in effect whether it draws others into their own Madness or achieve a specific effect.

Kid: there 3 level and different type of madness such as average, high, kishin and godly

Koan: well I know 8 type of madness.

Black star: what are the 8 types of madness?

Koan: they are madness of power, knowledge, fear, order, anger, black blood, arachen and Breasts.

Black star: Breasts?!

Koan: yeah and some people or maybe some of you guys may, I created my own madness wavelength, is the combination of me, power, knowledge, fear, order, anger, and black blood, I it called " Madness of chaotic savage".

Maka: who ever made that breasts thing is a perverted guy.

Koan:(chuckle) It's true but This madness type influences an individual into having a much larger preference of female breasts and makes those under its influence fascinated with it enough to have the urge to repeatedly fondle, grab, or think of them often. Even kid know this that, this madness came into being due to that fact is Crona seeks breasts, the symbol of motherhood. This is because of the fact Crona never received any motherly love from Medusa Gorgon.

Liz: what a creep.

Patty: THAT MEDUSA IS GOING DOWN!

Koan: careful patty-pat, she aint easy to go down(turn shaula) right shaula?

Shaula: yes, she is the most skillful witch that ever existed

Koan: Medusa's signature Magic, this allows her to control of the 1,000 "snakes" within her body, in which take the appearance of angular vectors, in which she claims will allow no "prey" coming close to ever get away. These arrows also have various, unique functions such as being able to bend, ricochet, and pierce targets, while also taking on properties of sharp blades when slashing and cutting.

Shuala: Vector Arrow: She summons arrows that, like snakes, move rapidly towards her target. Vectors seem to assume almost tangible qualities, able to cut and pierce opponents like blades. Medusa also can manipulate these arrows to alter their direction and size, making them extremely versatile for direct offensive attacks or to redirect opponents' movements. Vector Arrow x3: more powerful variant of Vector Arrow, this triple the amount of arrows in which is normally present. Analyze Decompose: A spell in which allows Medusa to shoot her target with her Vector Arrows and us it's Magic to break down any coating from the target. Vector Storms: Medusa surrounds herself with numerous intertwining Vector Arrows, projecting upwards from the ground and resulting in a spinning physical shield, capable of shielding her from attacks.

Koan: Vector Plate: Medusa is able to summon a plate in which is able to propel the subject the direction in which the vector she created points in, including herself even. She can also perform this spell in midair and use it for high speed movement. Tail Snake: A Vector protrudes from Medusa's backside like a tail. Pliable but strong, the Vector stretches while still keeping her entire weight balanced so she can dodge with significant flexibility, even supporting her weight while holding her upside down.

Shuala: Compress Vectors: This spell surrounds the subject, compressing them into a space the size of a small ball. Vector Blade: A blade made of various Vectors. Vector Conduct: By placing this spell onto a person, Medusa gives them the vision to follow invisible Vectors she has laid in locations. This spell can be used to secretly guide others to intended destinations.

Koan: Telekinesis: Medusa displays the magical ability to surround objects with an aura to move them without physical interaction. Calculation Spells: Medusa is skilled in the employment of Calculation Spells to determine placements

Shuala: Magic Calculation: With Caclulation Spells, Medusa can set "place markers. Soul Protect: This Magic allows Medusa the ability to camouflage her soul and Wavelength from that of a Witch of a good human being to evade detection from Soul Perception, although prevents her from the usage of Magic.

Koan: Cancel: By uttering "Soul Protect. Cancel", Medusa can disable the masking effects of Soul Protect. Also she good of Master Hand-To-Hand Combatants and an extremely skilled fighter: agile, flexible, and quick, qualities usually associated with her familiar, the snake. Par with Franky, even if he ever wield spirit or someone, She often uses her Vectors in conjunction with her hand-to-hand skills in order to strengthen and quicken her attacks. Medusa does not leave any openings when fighting. She is described as a short-ranged witch. She also has a tendency to lie about her actual capabilities, as in one battle she told Stein that she was afraid of utilizing close combat when she was, in fact, very proficient at it.

Shuala: Exceptional Intellect: Medusa is very intelligent and is considered a scientific genius in her own right. She had successfully figured out the DWMA's secret from her time as a nurse and invented the Black Blood, which can turn one into a Kishin via resonating with them from the dusa is also very skilled in manipulating and deceiving others. She is capable of bending almost anyone to her will through methods varying from false kindness to blackmail and even torture. The best proof of her acting and manipulation skills is the fact that she managed to live unnoticed in the DWMA, under nose of even Death himself and hiding her experiments in numerous laboratories. These experiments are part of her quest to harness Madness, whether through the creation of tools or empowering individual persons such as Crona. Her experiments include the Black Clown, the Black Blood, and the Portable Purple Clown, all threats to the DWMA.

Koan: Medical Expertise: As the former nurse of the Death Weapon Meister Academy, Medusa has extensive knowledge of medicine. She has been able to use this knowledge to created substances that expedites the effects of the Black Blood within its carriers, while disguising this substance as herbal medicine, both in its pill form and its effects on regular blood. Serpent Commanding: According to Medusa, her Light Serpents, while themselves "incredibly simple magic lifeforms," are not themselves a magic attack, as they respond not to her magic but automatically to her simple commands, without her having to release Soul Protect and hence without her needing to use additional magic.

Shuala: she good with swords skills and cooking, even if Medusa die she can split and scatter her own soul, often occupying another animal, such as a snake. This magic, however, is very difficult and risky, usually requiring that she have a boost of power, such as spite such limitations, however, it seems to be easier for Medusa to possess the body of someone related to her.

This surprise everyone

Soul: well aren't you full of surprises.

Liz: dose she have any weakness?

Koan: uh-huh, As a Witch, an evil Magic User, Medusa Gorgon is thus vulnerable to those who possess an Anti-Demon Wavelength or one of the Great Traditional Techniques of the Scythe-Meister, which me, maka and soul have. In addition, although Medusa has an extremely strong defense, but her own pride could potentially cause her to let down her guard long enough for a skilled fighter to exploit her opening.

Shuala: Medusa knows her own limits of power, showing genuine nervousness when meeting Death face to face for the first time. she casually referred to the Death God's strength as superior to her own upon. She also was utterly crushed by Arachne Gorgon's mind attack, Medusa's own Magic was also disrupted then rendered useless against Madness Fusion.

Tsubaki: so maka, soul, kid and you can handle her?

Koan: yeah but don't worry, I already did my first creation of madness wavelength.

Blue star: what is it?

Koan: na ha, no telling~(wiggle his finger while grin wider) and I did some mimicking on crona's, shuala's, arachne's and medusa's abilities. (make everyone eyes wide)

Liz: (smile and hug his arm) you are full of surprises and really fast~.

Koan: thanks lizzy, what I have is more dangerous then a spider, snake and scorpion(turn shuala) no offense shuala.

Shuala: none taken master koan.

Black star: so that is this dangerous creator?

Koan: it's the centipede, the deadliest inset in the animal kingdom, it killed a snake, scorpion and even a spider.

Koan's skin show a black and red crack mark line like then 4 tendrils burst from his back that show shape of a bit like centipede but exoskeleton spike.

Koan: so what do you think?

Black star: (stars on his eyes) so, awesome.

koan:(crazy laugh) also I left a present for medusa , consider she not the only one to pull the string, hope she like my mind game.

 **Meanwhile**

In the nurses office there is a woman with dirty yellow hair with two long bangs curled together, with a fairly average physical build, Her facial features consist of eyes containing yellow irises with black pupils, and blonde hair arranged in a spiked style, with two long strands extending downwards framing either side of her face, that entwine each other like a caduceus' snake to rest upon her chest, the most notable and common of these is a black body-length suit with hood, which extends downwards to her knees. With white arrows crossing together and a white coat and wearing white flip flop who is working then she see's a centipede that color is orange.

?: hmm, just a centipede(come closer to and play with to show a little smile) I wonder how'd you got in here?

Then she picked it up and then it crawled fast on her hand then morph into a spiky line with pincer and into her mouth which shocked her eyes wide then back her head up which roll her eyes felt the centipede going down her throat, she then start to fall a few times while spasm a bit then she hold on her desk, then her eyes glowed yellow then it change to red then she smiled, she then look at the mirror and check her out.

?/?: hmm, not bad, even for a witch she is pretty, now then one down, two to go.

She look at her breasts, and she fiddle with them a little.

Koan/medusa: now then, (pacing) what to do with dung trying to take and absorb the kishin name asura, with him having an army of dungle beasts on his side, hmm. (light bulb pop out of her top head) I got it! I need a sample of the creature and make an anti- dungle beast , which it be easy to deal of they entire of it and not to mention since I got medusa in my control I'll help and talk out her son with it. But I have to talk the demon sword first. Which joker, smarty and I will make that happen and even I figure dung is using medusa and archane's plans to turn it to his by them as dung's puppets. (smile) He may be the bastard who ruined my life but he is so producible.

She blink to return her yellow eyes and she hold her head.

Medusa: wha? What happen?

back with koan

koan: ah it's completem, medusa is now in my control and not even she never notice what just happen nor didn't know I'm pulling the strings.

Soul: that's good news.

Koan: I want you all to pretend to be fall to her so called "plan" as a victim.

Everyone nodded.

Loan: also a reminder of what crona can do is powerful, modified substance in which the blood within himis black. Resulting from the Black Blood replacing Crona's natural blood at a young age in which contained the melted Ragnarok, this gives Crona various unique capabilities. One such is a unique bonding between him and Ragnarok in which allows him to gain power after Ragnarok eats souls. He can also control and manipulate his own blood by hardening it or liquefying it themselves, making him more dangerous to especially opponents who uses bladed weapons. They're also supported by Ragnarok in the manipulation. Like here the his moves.

Bloody Needle: A technique in which Crona can use spilt blood and turn them into needles, usually to surprising the opponents and skewer them.

Bloody Slicer: A curved projectile create after slitting their own wrist and throwing the blood and hardening it into a curved weapon.

Thorn: A special ability developed presumably from Black Blood manipulations in which allow for Crona to utilize these "thorns" in a manner similar to Medusa's Vector Arrow spells from her Snake Magic for both offensive and defensive purposes. These Thorns also carries a special kind of poison in which spreads from their emotions, causing those struck by it to be unable to sync their Soul Wavelength with their respective Demon Weapon, unless a Bond is involved.

Thorn Defense: A defensive technique in which thorns line up similar to that of a fence to defend Crona from powerful attacks, although Maka and Spirit's Witch-Hunt and Demon-Hunt succession attacks was capable of downing the defensive technique.

Ragnarok: Due to their bond after being melted in a pot of Black Blood and the mixture poured into Crona's bloodstream, Ragnarok and Crona share a powerful bond of Meister and Weapon. Ragnarok's support over their muscle system along with their movements is that Crona can perform extraordinary, strength-related feats such as blocking the Witch-Hunt with a single arm. He also regulates Crona's blood and hardens it to prevent it from damaging Crona. This capability is powerful enough to block out attacks from the Demon Scythe.

Transformation: Using the Black Blood's manipulation abilities, Ragnarok can morph the Black Blood into transformations.

Full-Weapon Transformation: Originally a Demon Weapon, Ragnarok can transform into a weapon.

Black Sword: Ragnarok's weapon transformation allows him to takee the form of a long, large, black Scandinavian broadsword with a grey hilt, a white stripe down the middle and spikes around the guard which resemble those on Ragnarok's ordinary body. Such a transformation is powerful enough to easily cut through human flesh as well as have special techniques.

Scream Resonance: A special type of Soul Resonance in which utilizes a high-pitched scream during the resonance process emitted from Ragnarok's moth. This sound wave makes Ragnarok vibrate like an electric saw, increasing his cutting power, and can also radiate through the air causing internal damage to an opponent even weapons within their Demon Weapon form. Only a powerful Death Scythe like Spirit Albarn can face the Screech Resonance without any pain.

Screech Alpha: A technique that throws a disfigured, face-like projectile. Capable of being performed both in on ground and the air, this technique is powerful enough to split Ghost Ship Nidhogg in half.

Screech Beta: Similar to that of Screech Alpha, this attack in stead is performed in either an upward or downward slash, in which creates the same disfigure face-like figure in an attempt to critically injure an opponent.

Screech Gamma: A technique that changes the form of Ragnarok's sword into resembling the disfigured, face-like figure with a mouth and a purple aura. Working somewhat similar to that of Witch-Hunt, the technique enhances the attacks from the weapon as well as being sufficiently capable enough to block the Witch-Hunt. The mouth on it can grip an opponent's weapon.

So watch out and it may infuse part of anyone bloodstream well, now I have the black blood but I rename it the dark red blood.

Maka: wow, your smarter then you look, hmm, tell me can soul and I do what you did to lala?

Koan: do what?(title his head)

Soul: you know make her beast like it look like a soul resedents but it's different.

Koan: well no you two, you see when someone wield me or my weapons made from koan can happen, it pick and show which beast like combination of me to any kind to miester but the side effect is they got my personality a bit acting like me, but no harmed on it since just similar of black blood but kinda different.

Liz: hmm, I think we need to have a little talk. (smile)

Koan: (spotted them having smiled) um, what are you all thinking?

Kid: come now darling, let's have some experiments together~.

Koan: meep meep.

he run dash leaving a dust clouds.

Patty: (pull out a barrel of…) I'll give you this root beer if you use soul resadents on my and liz~.

Then he dash back as Koan's eyes wide and head exploded then regenerate it show a smile.

koan: who want to test the soul resadents with me?

Maka: I'll go first.

Koan: okay and it goes for soul, tsubaki, charlotte, blair, shaula, ikaros, tsume and asteara too.

Koan change to his scythe mode and maka grabbed him.

Maka: hmm, you are light but heavy at the same time.

Koan: is that a good thing or a bad thing? Is soul heavy or light to you?

Maka: no she is the right weight in scythe mode, but you, your different.

Koan: that because I'm different then any other normal weapon, let's try it in the training room. And your soul is pretty nice, even the color fit well of how smart you are.

Maka: (blush) thank you.

They went in the training room and maka is ready to soul link koan.

Maka: ready koan?

Koan: me am ready as a laser!

Maka and koan: let's so soul resedents!

There souls linked up and the scythe blade start to line up with maka who is breathing, then she then spring out and the dragon tail and wings then she smile.

Maka: oh my god, THIS IS AMAZING!

Koan: how you feel makay?

Maka: maka feels wonderful koany~, maka want to do this more~.(laugh crazy)

black star: holy crap, now she sound just like koan.

Maka: oh you have no idea, (hugs the staff part) with this soul link, I can kill the one who harmed my koany~, jenny~. (smile devilishly while chuckling)

soul's thought: remind me not to get her mad along with koan.

koan: you damn right , now give me a try

he activate a hologram dummy drones as maka grin wider showing her sharp teeth.

Maka: meet **reverse style: THE GRIM SNIPER!**

She then dash up to them and slash at the dummies up and she is laughing, she then starts spinning and slicing all of the dummy's then she stops.

Maka: oh koany that was magnificent of you koany, I want you now~.

then he got off of maka's hand and handle to soul which she catch it and maka went back to normal.

Liz: you okay maka?

Maka: yeah I'm fine and wow, you have THAT much power?

Koan: and YOU want me now?

Maka: (blush) um uh, that's not me me

koan: it almost sound like you from your way but different, well tell your other you somewhere not to do that, koan not ready for it.

Then soul hair's spiky a bit, her dragon and tail her white with dark red streak, sharper teeth and claws and dragonic eyes.

Koan: guess you felt it too huh soul?

Soul: yeah, (turn back to normal) but I think it's temporary.

koan: seem you able to control yourself not how lala and maka was, hmm, guess it's have different affects on weapons, ok who's next?

Blue star: me!

Koan flip over then transformed into a chain blade which she caught it, she soul resadents and she grew out bat wings and ears even fangs.

Blue star: this is awesome, (smile) this is epic! Hahahahahaha!

Koan: how it feels bluey?

Blue star: it's feels like a super star, and it's delicious!

She then dash up the dummy's and chain them up then spin them to hit the other dummy and jump in mid air laughing like mad-girl spinning like a tornado cutting all the dummies into pieces.

Blue star: I'm loving the new features I have.

Koan: glad you like I(she hugged him to her chest smile seductive) ah blue star, your hugging me closer.

Blue star: I know~ .

Koan then got off and turn back to normal and same with blue star.

Koan: what the hell blue? Come on I got two already who try to get me?

Blue star: (tackle him) I know, and I don't want to lose.

Then slipped out off her.

Koan: your turn kid.

Kid: okay darling.

As Koan turn into the killing joke which she caught then they use soul resident, she then grow stronger, fox ears, fox tail, her 3 stripes are now streams of red and she showed her fangs while she smiled while giggling madly.

Koan: how it feel kiddy?

Kid: the embodiment of symmetrical perfection and I am the embodiment!

Then the drones dummy as she grin widely then she fired rapidly at the dummy's heads letting them fall as more dummy came up which kid back flip shooting them all to pieces and she landed at the ground.

Kid: this is amazing darling.

Koan then jump and let liz and patty hold him now then they grew out fox tails.

Koan: how it feel you two?

Patty: (giggle) this feels so good Mr k~.

Liz: Now let's play koany~.

When they hold koan using soul resident the bullets shot the dummies they exploded into dust as they laugh crazy.

Koan: patty why you call me mr. K?

Patty: (smile and giggle) well, your my mr k and I like for you to play with me~.

Liz: and I like to have some fun with you beasty~

Koan turn back to normal and so do liz and patty.

Koan: guess it effect weapon too, (turn to liz and patty) now you two as well?

Patty: I stand what I said, mr K~.

Koan eyes wide then turn to liz.

Liz: same with me beasty~.

Koan: Well shit shaula, ikaros, asteara, and tsume your guys turn.

He duplicate 4 and change to a mini gun for ikaros, an ax shield and sword saber for astreara, long sai sword for tsume and scorpion gauntlets for shaula, shaula then grew a scorpion tail, asteara grew bull horns, tsume's tail turn black and thicker and her teeth are sharper and ikaros bear ears, claws and surprise everyone she smiling but insanity since her and they other using soul resident.

Koan: what you guys think? How it feel?

Ikaros: (smile) I love this feeling, I'm now like you master.

Asteara: (giggle) this is going to be fun~.

Tsume: oh yes, I feel more wild them before.

Shuala: so this is your power of the beasts? (smile) I like it.

Soul: never thought seeing ikaros smile before.

Tsubaki: koan said she still learning more of emotion.

Koan: now to test you 5 out.

Make a big drone dummy and a hologram dummy of jennifer.

Koan: that one is jennifer.

Tsume wasted no time to decapitate the hologram dummy of jennifer then she slice and stabbing her many times into pieces while laughing insanity.

Koan: you okay tsume? Your eye show vengeance like...you know her for so long.

Tsume: its nothing but, you have to wait koany~, let's take care of the big drones for now.

He nodded then ikaros started to shoot at the large dummy, asteara then chop it's arm off, tsume slash it's head and shuala shred it's body to make a hole then the 4 koans merge back to one and back to normal as ikaros and they other back to normal.

Koan: okay tsubaki and charlotte, is you two turn now! (Laugh crazy)

He duplicate two and jump then he change to chain blade for tsubaki and a chain longer blade dagger for charlotte. They soul resadents and tsubaki have demon crow wings ,also her eyes become crimson blood and charlotte grew demonic bat wings and her eyes glows violet, Charlotte unbutton a bit and remove the scarf to reveal her cleavage.

Charlotte: Oh fuck c'est magnifique oh je veux tous vous maintenant vous sexy beau mec ~ (oh fuck this is magnificent oh I want all of you now you sexy handsome boy~)

Tsubaki: (smile seductive) oh yes~, maybe after this you can spank me in the ass and you can punish me how ever you want~.(she remove her right legging sock so she can reveal her long legs)

Black star: woah, this is the first time I hear tsubaki talk like that.

Blue star: and charlotte never reveal some munch until now, and same go for tsubaki.

Blair: I'll say.

Liz: didn't know they had it in them.

As the dark arm sisters grin sadist to see 20 drones and the last the hologram dummy jennfier behind them, they disappeared and wrap chains around her and start to pull hard as the blade shredded her like a chainsaw then there speed cutting all the dummies multiple times and down to pieces, charlotte and tsubaki lick the blade pieces.

Charlotte and Tsubaki: now then, can we have our reward~?

Then koan turn back to normal and so do charlotte and tsubaki while charlotte blush that her cleavage reveal and so tsubaki missing right legging sock while they remember what they just say is naughty and stuff.

Koan: you two just lick me, and what the fuck?

Maka: hey koan, you said that we be like you when we use soul resadents on you right?

Koan: yes.

Maka: well I think our other side just spring out and fuse with our current selves.

koan: yeah and one of them want to have my pants and raping me, even soul almost resist.

Blair: my turn!

Koan: alright then.

He turn into a gauntlet claw as blair catch it and put them on as they go soul resident she grow her cat tail and cat ears pop out of her hat, grew fangs.

Blair: (cat smile) meow~, this feel good (laugh crazy)

then koan make a 20 hologram of Jennifer, and blair just walked passed the all, when she stops at the end she smiles and al of the mare decapitated and shredded to pieces then she giggled while wiggling her tail.

koan turn back to normal and blair to as well

koan:(grin and thumbs up to black star) Also black star, I'm saving you for later in some mission, so you and koan can do the epic thing together.

Black star: yahoo! This is going to be awesome!

Lala: now then let's all take a bath with koan!

Koan: WHAT?! Koan wont flying a bagel to do it! Koan hiding under the mud!

Lala: oh come on koan, what d you girls think?

Maka: (blush) um, uh, sure I guess.

Soul: ok I'm cool with that. (grin)

Blue star: Yahoo ! yes!

Tsubaki: um, sure. (blushing)

Charlotte: wee wee. (blushes a bit while smile)

Kid: oh some with us darling.

Liz: why not.

Patty: YES PLEASE! (jump up and down)

Shaula: I'll wash your back master.

Ikaros: I'm the one who wash master's back

Asteara: no I will wash his back.

tsume: I just want to hug you in the tub.

Blair: come on koan it just like last time.

Mikan: yes.

Koan see there doing the puppy dog eyes as he cover his eyes.

Koan: must...resist... eyes of...puppies.

Then he sniff at something and look tsume make a steamy hot bun and charlotte make root beer cookies

koan: w-what?(drooling) but how did you know?

Charlotte: (smile) well root beer is your favorite drink of all time along with cookies so me and tsume bake some for you.

Tsume: and I have an extra.

Tsubaki: also I have this for you, in case your hungry(show rice ball)

Koan: r-rice ball, how'd you know too?

Tsubaki: that's a secret, now come on let's have a bath.

Koan: okay, koan accept it!

 **Timeskip**

they are all in the bathroom and charlotte, blair, tsume and maka are next to him while koan scratching his head like a dog.

Maka: ah, this is nice.

Koan: koan thought these bubbles are snow but there not, but koan don't know about this, me see in a manga once of a guy who have a harem with girls. Then a girl think the guy is a perv and idiot for something knock the shit out of him! Because of clumsy and what he saw! (cover his eyes and his hair twitching) Me no like that! I'm innocent and a gentlemen damn it!

Blair: oh come on koan, we bath together.

Koan: that was different of pumpkin cat and koan, me thought this will happen to maka and they others!

Maka: well we have thought of it when lala brought it up.

Koan:(gasp) scythe wielder and other girl will think koan is pervy and clumsy stupid? So they kick and smack koan?

Patty: (patted his head) no, no we'll never think of that.

Koan:(calming down a little) girls don't mind koan see them naked and never think koan is a perv?

Blue star: we don't mind you look at us, cause your not a pervert.

Blair: or touch us~.

Koan: you all sure? (scratching his head)

Charlotte: wee, we don't mind.

Koan:(grin) okay! Koan scrub charlotte and tsubaki first! Cause they cute and pretty!

Charlotte and tsubaki blush and he start to scrub there back making them moan a bit then he accidently scrub charlotte's breast which make her moan of liking it.

Koan: oh my bad charl, I didn't mea- (then she giggle and smile)

Charlotte: koan you big silly boy, its alright, keep going.

Koan: alright then.

He continued to scrub them and tsubaki is a little jealous of her sister and charlotte is giving her a smug look but tsubaki moan when koan did the same to her.

Koan: so...how you two become step sisters?

Tsubaki: well charlotte's parents know my parents for a long time, her mom is French and her mom is a weapon hybrid but magic ability to mimic, she learn it from her teacher, but her father know well as a mister and good of self defense fighting skill. So her mother copy mimic of my clan of multiple weapon because my mom and her mom was friends. Her father was a bit abusive to train charlotte to be a perfect weapon hybrid who change and also the reason to dress as a boy to know info of other clans and even her part time at some café. Her mom died after sacrifice to protect her daughter when other strong kishin beast and her father wasn't there, he said she don't need her if she gone too soft so charlotte killed him, so my parents adopted her and raised her.

Charlotte: he taught me fighting skills, using weapon that not ninja like and my mother's teacher who is a mage taught me other magic such as healing, teleportation and chi, which I taught blue star some of it.

Koan: really?

Blue star: yeah, it's kind of a weird thing on who's teaching who.

Koan: well it show partner to teach something a thing or two.

Charlotte:(blush while playing her fingers) hey koan me and tsubaki wondering...

Koan: yeah?

Tsubaki: (blush and look away) c-can we…. H-hang out with you on a d-date?

Koan:(eye smile while grin) Okie-Dokie!

Maka: hey, scrub me next.

Koan: koan got something better!

Koan made a duplicate of 6 naked Koan.

All Koan's: we all scrub you girls.

They all scrub there backs making all the girls moan whoch they blush.

All Koan: Okay girls, your turn to scrub us!

They all wasted no time and they scrub there backs and feeling and seeing his muscle even his c*** make some of them blush hard while smile and some giggling.

Maka: _this so hot._

Soul: _must, resist, getting, nose bleed._

Blue star: _oh I just want him now._

Tsubaki: _he is the only person who we will never hurt._

Charlotte: _I want to be with him and stay safe._

Kid: _oh darling, you are perfect in every way that I dreamed of._

Liz: _oh~ now this is want I like in a man._

Patty: _yay! Feel muscle!_

Tsume: _Big brother, this is what I want back then._

Lala: _this feels safe with him, a man that can do anything._

Ikaros: _master, your heart is fragile but strong._

Shuala: _I just want to be with you forever master._

Asteara: _master, I want to help you._

Blair: _oh yes~, more muscle~._

Mikan: _Koan, I want to show my feelings for you more_

All Koans: _these girls, I feel like my emptiness is finally gone and till it with true happines, I promise them we'll be one big happy family._

 **The next day**

Koan and lala are running on the track with haruana while charlotte and tsubaki are watching.

Charlotte: magnific, koan and lala are fast.

Tsubaki: which they other girls are shocked to see it.

Koan: that was great.

Peke: lady lala I think you should hold back your strength some more.

Tsubaki: there great right haruna, (turn haruna) haruna?

She is starring at rito playing soccer.

Tsubaki(tap her shoulder to gain her attention) hey haruna you've been zone out lately.

Charlotte: something in your mind?

Haruna: oh um it's just that.

Tsubaki: is do to is it?

Haruna: (blush) yes.

The bell then rung.

Sasuga: that's it for now

Koan suddenly felt a sick air around him and know he's not human nor a weapon or miester which Charlotte and tsubaki felt it

Tsunami:(whisper) Koan, you felt it around him?

Koan: he's not human but an alien.

Charlotte: one of lala's marriage candidates?

Koan: explain why a shapeshifter after LA LA, but seem not doing as...(he realize and eyes wide) oh no

Tsubaki: what is it koan?

Koan: he's gonna take Haruna as a hostage.

Tsubaki: really?

Koan: yeah, I can make an illusion while you two take her somewhere safe from that creep.

They nodded and played along.

 **timeskip**

 **at class**

haruna: so he's an alien in disguise?

Koan: yep.

Rito: who is this alien?

Koan: Ghi Bree, the ability to transform into anything he likes. He usually uses his mimicry ability to transform himself into something scary to intimidate his opponents, however it would be bad if they manage to stan up to him because no matter what shape and size he takes, his true strength remains weak. He also uses his mimicry to deceive others by transforming into someone they know, which means he use this ability to seduce females from other planets by transforming into handsome creatures of their race. And can shoot a psychic beam from his mouth that easily knocks out whoever it hits and has a great sense of smell as he could track. So this guy is all talk and no strength make him a very weak coward, so that's why haruna he was after you as hostages but we didn't let that happen.

Koan: (smile) hahahaha! I like your attitude boy! But he's not worth it, a prey whose very weaker so he's all talk and no bite.

Lala: koan! let's eat lunch together~~~!

Koan: okay! Charl and tsubaki eat lunch with koan too!

Boy 4: koan… I envy him so much.

Boy 7: lala… why dose she even like that bastard.

Boy 8: even charlotte and tsubaki too.

Charlotte: wee I would love too, I made something to share with you.

Tsubaki: me too.

Boy 2: but if koan go somewhere alone right? then we have a chance too...

Koan:(give a grin while crackle his knuckles) how about I give you boys a few knuckle sandwiches.

The three boys run for there lives.

Koan: there, (turn to rito) honesty rito why make friend with saruyama since he's against you of his peryness?

Rito: (smile and shrugged) what can I say, I made different friends.

Koan: true.

Then they heard a phone ring and it was rito's then he pick it up the call.

Rito: who is this?

?: hello, rito evens, I have something to talk about with koan regarding the prinsess of the planet deviluke.

Rito: koan, it's for you.

He grab the phone and talk to hi.

Koan:(frown look) hello sasuga, or should I say Ghi Bree? State your business.

Ghi: so the rumors here are true, your ahead of anyone, anyway I like to see you immediately, but if you refuse, one of your students will suffer the consequences….

Koan: oh we'll see about that.

End the call and turn to rito, lala, haruna, tsubaki and charlotte.

Koan: come on you guys, let's go deal with a rotten slug.

 **Timeskip**

at the school's locker room the fake haruna being tangle of wire tentacles like.

He press the remote make the tentacle go inside of her sport's clothes make her moan while he show a pervert grin

Sasuga: fufu…. Now that I think about it ,she just as good as lala...

Koan:(open the door loudly) okay chameleon boy, play time is over!

He turn to see koan, rito, tsubaki and charlotte.

Sasuga: hmmm, pretty fast aren't you rito evens and professor koan? I don't mind you coming a little late thought.

Koan: A. Is professor thingamajig and B. Since we know who you are, no need to where the dude's skin to hide your ugly face.

Ghi then change his face to an alien head but to show a somewhatwhat reptilian alien who muscular, His skin color is green and he has round, yellow eyes that like chamleon. His ears become bigger and elf-like and with pointed teeth.

Ghi:(show his blue tongue) don't be careless and get too close, if you plant to retrieve her uninjured. You earthling value your own race don't you?

Rito: so koan is right, you are an alien.

Ghi: yes... I just borrowed sasuga's form...something called mimicry , it's a lot of work to disguise myself in a human shape, since you know my name I don't have to introduce myself. Seinaruyami koan, I ask to refrain yourself from courting lala.

Koan: so I take your here to marry lala and become the successor of king deviluke.

Ghi: indeed but there also another thing from your bounty of your wanted poster.

Koan: wanted poster?

Rito: what'd you mean? (ghi chuckle)

Ghi: your familiar of dung right?

Koan, rito, charlotte, tsubaki and even lala and haruna hearing is shocked to here.

Koan:(narrow is eyes at the alien) what'd do you know about him?

Ghi: he's the one who put up these posters for your head and same goes to your students , a deal to bring you or your friends dead or alive. And it spread to they entire galaxy and earth, so now every bounty hunter or assassin that now see your poster of whoever get you will be filthy rich and not to mention to have the girl even lala.

koan: you actually think you want my head

Ghi: (grin) I want you alive and Lala mine, if you wont accept the bargain, I wont return this woman to you. Though , that would work just as well ku ku ku...

koan then frown at him

Ghi: now, what are you gonna do, seinaruyami koan ? I don't have munch patience here.

koan: sorry ,but I don't make deal with Elephant a***

Ghi: so you don't care for your student? oh well , guess she mine now

koan: I do , she right with us

then the real haurna came through the door and that shocked Ghi to see two haruna ,then the fake haurna disappeared in a poof.

koan: And your right for one thing, I'am ahead of anyone.

Ghi: w-what?! you trick me!

Koan: Did you honestly believe I wasn't aware of you present early ago ? I deal with many shapeshifter who try to wear someone skin , I smell your repulsive scene even tsubaki and charlotte does feel it, I know your gonna target haruna as hostage to make this stupid deal so I made an illusion that you kidnapped.

Rito: bastard you want to marry lala that munch?

Ghi: huh?

Tsubaki: he have a point(glared at him) using an enterly innocent girl as your hostage and let her experience something awful.

Charlotte: do you think lala will fall for you like that?

Ghi: lala and I getting married and I've decided so, lala's personality is indeed that of a child, but she really my favorite human shape. Plus if I marry her then the entire galaxy reigned by king deviluke will be mine, how can I let this chance pass? Besides, I can always train her to develop a personality I like.

koan: IDIOT! (make ghi jump back in fear) lala is a kind hearted, funny, smart, strong fighter, friendly and she my girlfriend that I met who wanted to be treated as a person and the true her. Not of her looks and body for a sick pervert like you who want power and all, I love her the way she is no matter what!

Rito: which is why, both lala and haurna are like tools for you.

Ghi: I-If you say like that, then it sounds like I'm the bad guy.

Rito, Koan, Charlotte, Tusbaki and Haruna: YOUR THE WORST!

That jump scared him a bit then lala came by.

Koan: now before you think she not your girl, then ask for yourself, (Smile) okay my bubblegum you can come out now.

lala: koan! (came by and hugging him from the back which he smile then she looked at Ghi) Ghi (glared at him)

Ghi: I love the way when your angry lala, your mine!

Lala: (pull her eye lid down and put her tongue out) Nyah! I told you that I hate you so many times!

Koan: you hear that toadface? (wrapped his arm around lala's waist make her blush a bit) that proves my point, right lalay?

Lala: yeah, that's right.

Ghi: (start to get angry) shut up… lala… IF YOU REJECT ME! EVERYONE WILL EXPERIENCE HELL OF THIS GHI BREE TRUE FORM!

He then change into a huge bulk up monster with spikes on his shoulders, back and has a freeza look.

Ghi: lala, this will be the last time I ask you nicely ,marry me.., otherwise everyone here will experience hell...including yourself  
then koan just yawn which ghi getting annoyed

Koan: well I never think you be very disappointed in my opinon , cause you can scratch someone to make hell

Ghi: WHAT?! A-ARE YOU SAYING I'M ALL BARK AND NO BITE?!

Koan: think size is matter and why bother take a hostage but not call me for a fight , then yeah

Ghi: why you...

koan: go on ig man, hit me.

Ghi: w-what?

koan: you heard me, if your so big and bad then give me your best shot (show a crazy grin and laugh insane)

this make ghi sweat a bit and his legs are shaking a bit felt like dealing of a mad man.

Ghi: _w-what the hell am I s-seeing?! I-is like I'm looking at an s-savage beast who's waiting to kill his prey easily like nothing, I'm gonna die from that monster!_

Rito: koan, Let me fight him. I'll send him flying.

Koan: you wanna take it from here?

Rito: I wont forgive him for treating haruna badly, because my anger has boiling now, that why I wont let him hurt my mister (ax blade like came out from his arms and back)

Haruna: rito..

Rito:(turn haruna) haruna, I swear I'll protect you.

Ghi: Hahahahaha! are you sure? How is this? Lord ghi's super serious mode! (then he buff some more to big a bit bigger)

koan: more like ghi's stupider mode (make tsubaki,charlotte, and lala giggle)

He before he can strike ghi, the alien shapehsifter get frighten and cover himself.

Ghi: I'm sorry!

Which make rito stop and they other find it unbelievable that rito didn't scratch him yet as koan roll his eyes.

Smarty: feel sorry of dung sent some wannabe aliens.

Joker: talk about an epic fail!

Smarty: yippe (sarcasm)

Rito: what did just say.

As ghi notice it then he try to keep his act together so he pump his chest up.

Ghi: I-I said I wont forgive you even if you apologize.

Then rito just scream loudly make ghi fall down and holding his ears while rolling at the floor left and right.

Ghi: Gyyaa, hurts, hurts, hurts! I'm gonna die!

Then he poof that show he turn into to a small version of himself but skinnier. and mouse like.

Rito: what is he?

Lala: that's ghi bree's true form.

Koan: (whack rito's head) really man? Screaming is your best way? Your a freakin weapon not a fire alarm! So warn people if your planning to do that cause some people have super hearing to you know?

Rito: sorry about that.

Peke: my isn't he a balkean? Despite having an excellent mimicry ability, their body power is extremely delicate.

Koan: well before we do something to him.

He pick him up as the little alien is frighten of koan's glowing red eyes.

Koan: do this again, your gonna wish rito to deal with you, understood?

Ghi: y-yes sir, I promise!

Koan: good, lala, you had something to flush him?

Lala: yep.

Then she press some buttons on her phone and a frog themed toilet appeared on the floor.

Lala: ta-da! Meet slosh slosh warp!

Koan: that will do

?: darling ! What are you doing here ?

Ghi: honey !

A alien female of ghi but small

Koan: (turn to him and his wife) he's married ?

Lala: honey ?

Charlotte: seem like it

Tsubaki:( frown) so he's a creep and a two timing freak

Ghi's wife: I won't forgive you this time

Ghi: umm, this is..

Lala: Ghi bee has a wife

Rito: so, why did he want to get engaged to you?

Ghi's wife: not only does he have wife, but he has Kids too

Koan: ok first (chop ghi's head) don't ever cheat on your wife again, and second can you please keep him out of trouble?

Ghi's wife: you got it and same with his other wife and kids he did.

As small alien of kids and other wife.

Ghi: please help me.

Koan: lala, you know what to do.

Lala: (pick him up as koan put they other aliens and open the frog toilet lid) bye bye.

She flush the away the aliens.

Koan:(dusted his hands) well that went well and anti-climatic too, (growl) but I can't believe dung now put a bounty on my head and now dragging you guys (then lala hugged his arm, charlotte hugging his other arms and tsubaki hugging his back)

Charlotte: we don't care about that.

Tsubaki: yeah, when ever you need to relax talk to us.

Lala: and I know that you will protect me koan.

koan: thanks you girl, you know how to bring a smile to my face(then he give them a kiss on the lips which surprise them) that why I love my sweet bubblegum, sunflower and Camellia flower.

They smiled and push them down to kiss him more while rito and haruna sweatdrop as they left to get them some alone time.

Lala: I love you koan.

Tsubaki: me too.

Charlotte: me three.

Koan: (smile) and koan love you all.

 **Timeskip**

As koan explain to lord death about the bounty on him and they other his friend's head thanks to dung and vilgax even lala's fiancé candidates who part of this thanks to gid.

Lord death: I see, this dung and vilgax is worse then asura.

Koan: and worst, they not just gonna help medusa, arhcane and their allies, they're using them. Tricking them to free asura so vilgax and dung can absorb there powers. But don't worry, so that (smile) I got medusa in my string and not even she don't know what I'm doing to her so she my eyes and ears , not to mention I sent shuala to meet her older sister and I cook up a plan to deal with his army.

Lord death: in that case, let me handle asura, he and I have come old business to deal with.

Koan: okay but be careful , vilgax and dung don't want him alive, he want him dead by absorb and drain his powers to be one and that can be dangerous. (turn maka and soul) maka, soul.

Maka: yes koan?

Koan:(give a serious and stern expression) I want you two to promise me, that no matter what you must work together as partners and never argue a lot, because the more you two keep bickering, the worst the rejection will happen between your goals. Same like how we first met, also when the time you two fight sid and last how black star and you soul rejection happen when first fight kid and I.

Maka: you got it. (smile)

Soul: we'll try.

Koan: (nodded) good, because I don't you two to make the same mistake like I did with my little sister a long time ago.

Maka: ok, (hugs him)

Soul: we wont let it happen koan(hugs his other arm) We promise.

Koan: (grin) thank you two.

As Lilith is watching and smile to see these girls healing koan's heart.

 **Meanwhile**

shuala is walking to the nurses office to meet medusa, which medusa is surprise earlier to heard of her sister is alive and now a chemistry teacher now.

Shuala: It's been so long medusa.

Medusa: yes it has shuala, hope you don't mind but how on earth your alive?

Shuala: sorry, can't tell, only when the time come from your plan to free asura.

Medusa: very well then, any report of koan?

Shuala: nothing yet(smirk eviliy) he maybe strong against stein, but he actually easier to be fool of never notice I'm using him. He will be a wonderful for my collection again.

Medusa: (smirk evily) excellent, soon he will be with us and the DWMA will be history.

Shuala: indeed.

Medusa: now with our new alli-

She suddenly gasp and breathing while her eyes wide as her body twitching a bit making her stumble while shuala still smile.

Shuala: something wrong?

Medusa: (gasping for air) what is this pain on my lungs? (then she grunting then scream a bit as she felt it all around her body inside and out) now it's hurt everywhere! Wha-

Her body jerked back then all the floor spasm around then she stop and got up, she look at her hands and then turn to shuala.

Koan/medusa: yellow shuala, what doing?(waving her arms)

shuala: (bow to her) hello master.

koan/medusa: (sigh) anyway, she think DWMA is gonna be history, (smile)but she and her allies better think again.

Shuala: how it feels in her body?

Koan/medusa: feels weird at first but I get use to it quickly, even is so easy to deal with her snakes and magic, also now I have read her memories I know where vilgax and dung located at, even I see archane is back in one piece along new and improve.

Shuala: with dung and vilgax, it make anything possible, which you go their base?

Koan/medusa: yep, to get archane as well, she and medusa need to learn of their crimes and soon join our side, (smile) like you.

Shuala: (smile) thank you master koan, and maybe when your comparable with us and the girls, maybe you can take my first when ever you wish.

This make koan/medusa blush red and fog steam out of her ear while shuala giggle.

Koan/medusa: A-Anyway, I'm going to the enemy's base and I'll be playing mind games with archane.

Shuala: like how you got medusa?

Koan/medusa:(smirk while show a red and black venom tongue) well medusa is caught to my pit and now arachne is gonna fall into my web.

 **Meanwhile**

Koan/medusa is walking at a hidden lair to see vilgax, dung, albedo, six-six, seven-seven, eighty-eight, Dr. Animo, Hex, Charmcaster, dung's dunggle beasts and a woman an extremely pale and flawless complexion, making it appear like she's almost constructed entirely out of porcelain. She has a curvy figure, with very large breasts, a thin waist, and wide hips. Her facial features comprise of long dark/black hair, worn in an upwards manner with two long strands that frame either side of her face, and eyes that have both completely grey irises and pupils, each containing a black spider web pattern.  
Her typical clothing consists simply of a long black sleeveless dress; however, this dress is incredibly long, in that it completely conceals her feet, while ending in eight small trailing pieces of fabric like the legs of a spider. A narrow black band encircles her neck featuring a small spider emblem that lies at its front and eight extensions that protrude outwards upon the back, with four emerging from either side. Spider web netting branches the gap between the band and the dress, extending downwards from the aforementioned spider emblem. Two large "sleeves", separated entirely from the dress, are worn on her arms, ending just after her elbows. Each of these "sleeves" also display four protrusions, appearing at the ends of the significant amount of overhanging fabric. She also wears two spider earrings that hang downwards from her ears.

Vilgax: medusa, seem you arrive.

Dung: I assume your next plans is to recruits other witch after your fun with your son?

Koan/medusa: yes, crona seem not to disappoint me, his black blood seem well of the corruption you boosted him.

Albedo: remind me why using your company son who's perhaps couldn't handle the beast we're facing?(then she smirk at him)

Koan/medusa: oh don't worry, crona will bake quick work with him.

Dung: excellent.

Vilgax: soon we deal seinaruyami and his allies

Archane: And then asura will be free and join my side

They laugh eviliy which koan/medusa frown a little then he go for his plan after 2 hour that the close is clear she walk to archane.

Koan/medusa: so how it feel being back reborn?

Archane: feels wonderful, like I ever imagine.

Koan/medusa: good, mind if we speak in private?

They walk to the corner and they are alone, medusa change her doctor outfit , to show the most notable and common of these is a black body-length suit with hood, which extends downwards to her knees. The hood itself is adorned with an eye-like marking upon either side which and barefooted to show with unique toenail and fingernail polish that is black featuring yellow arrows pointing upwards.

Archane: So long we meet again, ever since you didn't assist me while I was at the hand of death.

Koan/medusa:(chuckle) I know that, I have to make a plan to come closer to his school, otherwise we both be peerage.

Arachne: I see, so what is you wanted to talk about?

She then come closer to her face, then what archane saw coming to her mouth is a centipede that reshape line spike pincer of color black and red. Then her eyes are wide in surprise.

Arachane: what is tha-

Before she can say, Koan/medusa kiss her, which the centipede dash into her mouth which shocked her then break the kiss then Koan/medusa fall down unconious. It went inside of her make archane chock and stumble a little. Then it went inside of her and swallowed, her body spasm more then she start to fall to the floor jerked around with her head up, then her eyes turn yellow then she smiled madly.

Koan/Arachane: there we go, (gets up) now it's an only a mater of time until the little snake and the little spider is in our side but I figured that dung already have plans, (look at the readers) and we know what that is (laughs)

Koan/medusa:(got up) sure do, how is like in archane's body?

Koan/Arachane: the dress is good but it's hard to walk with, (Feeling her hair) smooth hair and, (fiddle with her breasts) very nice breasts.

Koan/medusa: good ,now let's continue the plan of it.

Koan/Arachane: gladly. (smirk)

They both hi five each other while smiling and chuckling.

 **Play fairy tail ending 21**

the scene started with koan's shadow walking and mountents is in the back ground then from the background it showed lilith smiling.

 **{kaqaita kaze ni yume azukete aruita}**

then it showed lord death, then it showe maka and soul.

 **{omoi nimotsu hanbun de}**

then it showed black and blue star together then charlotte and tsubaki then showed lala and blair.

 **{unmei wa sou kirihiraku tame ni aru koto, sono egao de sono senaka de, oshiete kureta}**

then the back ground changed to death city and koan starts running with blair following him.

 **{mata aeru yo wasurenai de tomo ni sugoshita kizu dareka demo!}**

Then it showed death the kid, liz and patty, then it change to medusa then momo and nana.

 **{azayaka na tabiji wo!}**

then the back ground change to a forest when it showed mikan and rito.

 **{tatoe ima wa namida ni oboretemo kono takai kabe wo norikoerareru hazu anata ga ita kara!}**

then it change to nemesis, run, then koan and blair start to run off the screen then the scene change to show maka looking for koan then she found him and smiled to see koan sleeping peacefully with blair on his chest.


	6. soul 6 the demon sword

**Play One Piece Opening 5 "Kokoro no Chizu" [Creditless HD]**

 **{daijoubu! Saa, mae ni susumou taiyou wo itaumo mune ni. Tasunaida ta tsutawaru power negai wo tsukameyouyo}**

It starts with a glitter then koans cape then he turn to the screen smiling while he is next is black star smiling while falling with blue star, Charlotte and tsubaki, next its soul and maka wink at the screen and waving at the readers then it's death the kid with liz and patty, next is blair in her human form wink at the readers and make a cat pose as she is falling, then falling with then is lala, momo, nana mikan, mea, yami, yui, nemesis who blow a kiss at the readers and run. Then next scene is the whole scale of the DWMA building and a logo appeared cartoonish and is flash a little revealing the logo.

 **The Nemetrix Hero of Meister and Devil Aliens**

 **{dekkai nami ni norou chikara aawasete tokimeku hou he isogou hajimari no aizu, ima koso funade no toki ikari wo agetara nanairo no kaza wo kiri bouken no umi he, kizu darake no taba dakedo daiji na mono ga soko ni aru pinichi nara itsudatte boku ga mamoru kara}**

then it change to the group walking to the school, then it change to koan smiling and looking at the city with the others and the wind blow his cape flow, then lala jumped at koan to hug him with a smile and the other start to argue on who can hug koan, then it change to them hanging out an rito's place having fun, then it change to them sleeping over and hugging koan while he snores softly then it flashes to the group then to vilgax with the villains behind him and dung with medusa and arache and silhouettes behind them.

 **{daijoubu! Saa, mae ni susumou taiyou wo itaumo mune ni arashi ga kitara kata kunde sono saki no hikari wo miyou}**

then it change to the group fighting agents the kishins and then koan change to a kamen rider, then next black star and koan are having a sprawl and throwing there punches and smirking at each other and then show lord death doing wacky and spirit being a pervert and death chop him on his head.

 **{yume no kakera atsuareba asu ni mukou chizu ni naru dakara onaji hata no moto negai wo tsukamaeyouyo, bokura wa hitotsu onepiece}**

then it change to the group fighting dark rider minions and koan in his beast form punch hard sending it flying, then it change to see an explosion then blair hugging koan on the ground, then maka holding soul slashing some minions in half and some stone, then it change to show the group smiling at the readers then it change to the school with the laughing sun then it shows the meisters with there weapons in human form then the aliens then koan and last the last scene shows koan's lion with a lord deaths mask.

Medusa is now in a dark area with white fog then she notice shackles around her ankle and some centipedes walking around

Medusa: what's going on? Where am I?

?: the better question is, why are you here?

Medusa turn to see koan in his mutant form crossing his arm and floating.

Koan: little garden snake.

Medusa: who are you!?

Koan: someone who you and your family cause so many sin to disturb the balance.

Medusa then summon her snake arrows and they charge at koan but he stand there as her arrows turn into pincer line as went quickly stab and cut medusa's right shoulder as she scream holding her damage shoulder then felt this odd pain again.

Medusa: what do you want from me?

Koan: oh to give your plan of freeing aura and quit allies from dung or you will suffer the consequences.

Medusa: and why would I do that?

Koan: cause think was is like of being use, wanted madness but madness don't need to be control , that what order is , you think you can slither and be the most deadly one yet, but never have internal pain as you witness true madness.

Then suddenly her skin started to show crack like lines of glowimg red then the centipede came and went deep to her skin as she scream and in a wheelchair wrapped in spike wires then Koan come with a crowbar that her body felt like fire that cant stop bur ing as she grunting the pain.

Koan: think about it , no one around to save you, just like how abandonen your sister who need your help and abuse crona just because for not killing and so munch gutily( he laugh insane which shiver to her spine and see the centipede crawling over her)

the centipede open it's mouth slowly ready to bite her, she then scream when the centipede quickly sting at her

Koan: now i know it hurt, but sometime , you got to be cruel to be kind

He hit her right at the ribs which she cough blood and see her felt pale then he kept hitting as she kept screaming then she see archane who look completely injured.

Medusa: Archane?

Archane: why did you leave me behind ? He was gonna killed me, so why you didnt help me when I need you the most?

She didn't answer but with pain screams then she see archane got impale by a blade then got dragged to the shadow.

Medusa: archane!

Then medusa wakes up sweating then look left to right and also her body not hurting anymore.

Medusa: (sigh) it's just a dream, but a nightmare

then notice a card on a table and she open it , and it said" Ever crawl deep to madness again little garden snake, there's a palace that is worst then hell and death itself, your for now being hunted along with your family, but your son...your son is part made from your crime...that you toy with madness and now madness toy by pulling the strings...simple like I use to feel pain by evil and now later or sooner is their turn that is tingle in strings...I have strings but now I'm free...there are no strings on me...watch garden snake, cause the devil's eyes and ears are everywhere no matter we're you run or hide."

medusa is now scared that all her life not only worried about lord death but now this mysterious demon who knows her and her allies.

Medusa: _who is this demon?! And how did he know me?!_

 **Timeskip**

Koan is still sleeping on bed while patty hugging his arm like a teddy bear, lala ,soul and blair sleepy with him as the girls wake up and seeing the sleepy koan.

Koan:(muttered) get out of my kitchen you stupid cucumber!

Maka: koan! Wake up or you'll be late for breakfast!

Koan: BREAKFAST! (Wakes up and zoom in)

Patty: wait for me! (zooms with koan)

Lala and Blair: and us !(zoom with koan)

Soul: don't leave me hanging! (zoom in with koan as well)

the girls and koan are eating maka's breakfast.

Koan: Good morning everyone!

Girls: good morning!

Koan: so how everyone sleep?

Patty: I slept with my koan teddy bear.

Koan: oh so that's how soul and patty got in there, well I'm glad you two got comfy.

Patty: (hugs koans arm) who said I was finish.

Koan: also me koan love scythe wielder's cookies, they're the best!

Maka: (blush) oh thank you koan. (he turn to see soul hugs koan's other arm make her annoyed) soul I think you and patty are too close for koan, he's trying to eat here!

Soul: so what? You want to hug his arms too.

Patty:(smile) I think she jelly.

Koan:(title his head) she want jelly? I didn't know we're eating peanut butter and jelly sandwich

Maka: (blush) i-it's nothing!

Koan: anyway maka, me got you a gift of thank you by making koan feel so munch better and a new man from our date.

He pull out a book holder and a book mark.

Koan: ta da! a book holder and a bookmark, you know since you like to read book and thought like to mark some pages before we do something.

Maka: (swipes them and hugs them while a big smile) oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you koan!

Koan: it's nothin! Me koan make everyone happy and koan love his new girlfriends.

Maka: thank you so much koan and I love you too. (kiss his cheek and run to her room)

as the girls feel jealousy from maka get the gift

Koan: don't worry you girls, me koan never forget about you, me is preparing a surprise gift sooner.

This made the girls smiled and tackled koan in a hug pile.

Soul: thank you koany!

Kid: thank you!

Lala: Ill be waiting!

Blair: yay!

Tsume: meow!

Ikaros: okay master.

Asteara: thank you master!

Liz: okay then koan.

Patty: yay! koan's present!

Tsubaki: I'll be waiting.

Blue star: yes!

Charlotte: wee!

Shuala: okay master!

Black star:(grin while chuckle) that's my rival.

Snarl, boris and bendy: yep.

Rito: he sure know how to make people happy.

Mikan: yeah, that what make him special...and so cute(muttered)

Koan:(turn mikan) what was that mikan?

Mikan:(blush a little) nothing.

Koan: okay, anyway, maka, soul, you two, are with me, lala, tsume, ikaros and asteara are going to Italy! Mama mia ! (put on a Mario hat and mustache)

Soul:(grin) OH YEAH! ITALY!

 **Timeskip**

soul and maka are biking on the road while koan with lala, tsume, ikaros and asteara are flying which lala have a demon like wings thanks to peke.

Koan: ah Italy, I remember went there once, I got lost when a robot try to find eletricty to eat but I told him" if you come for a shocked, don't complain to ben franklin, I already been there once!"

Tsume: (giggle) your funny koan.

Koan: Got a love the smell of Italy , who doesn't love a good place and a good smell of nice food, might gonna pick some ingredients and some recipes along the trip.

Maka: um, koan are we here for-

Soul:(toothy grin) I agree with koany here maka, we should get some all you can eat pasta, you know what they say " when in romy you'll lots of pasta-

Then maka hit soul's head with her book.

Maka: we didn't come here to be torests and stuff our faces soul, no we're here for extra curricular lesions ok?

Koan: I understand what situation we're maka, I was thinking we do it later and focus on the lesson and the mission but no need to push it, we didn't forget.

Maka: okay and any luck from your spy network.

Koan: yes, remember the info I told you about medusa and crona?

Maka: yeah?

Koan: (Sigh while show a stern face and sound serious) sooner later at night, medusa's son is going to kill lots of people at the church, even medusa is here but (show a wide grin) I got her in the pawn of my hand and now she had a nightmare that me , rampage and joker gave so she now fear me but don't know who I'm really am and I'm gonna do the same with crona but different, including his asshole partner ragnorak.

Maka: have anyone tell you that your amazing?

Koan: yeah but let's along and not let them get specious , also all of you... Be careful of crona's sword, one deadly swing then the black blood will transferred inside of you, changing the red blood cells and other, if for example soul get hit, not only effect her but maka as well by the side effect connection to partners. It is not much different from that of ordinary blood and can be affected by herbal medicine that improves circulation. It maybe useful because The Black Blood, unlike regular blood, is weaponized and can either harden or soften depending on the user who is controlling the Black Blood. The hardening and durability of an individual with the Black Blood, however, varies from individuals to individual. However, those with Black Blood are blessed with powerful healing capabilities and can heal from grievous injuries. In addition, it can grant an individual a great amount of strength, durability and speed. Black Blood can also mold and alter itself to various shapes as well as harden to stop the bleeding of an individual as well as use its bleeding to its advantage in surprising and attacking an opponent. Can even utilize a technique, Mad Blood, like that of a sort of tidal wave and not only harden a sphere around an entire city, but also around individuals and be virtually impervious, with those attempting to penetrate it temporarily going insane from the Madness of the Black Blood. But the weakness are Despite its versatility, the Black Blood holds crucial weaknesses in Wavelength attacks like Soul Menace, these can deal damage internally. Applying a wavelength to an individual with Black Blood can even temporarily render the Black Blood inactive, acting as normal blood. In addition, those with great physical strength can break through the Black Blood.

Soul: ok got it koan.

Maka: we'll be careful koan.

Koan: and take this(throw the pills to the girls as they catch it) these will healed your words from his sword slash or any side effect hurting from the black blood but I'm the immune of the black blood ,since is part of me and re-make it with other particle even 4 madness and my own madness, is called Dark Red blood, So take these pills now.

Soul: thanks koan. (took the pills)

Maka: (took the pills) thank you very much koan.

Lala, tsume, ikaros and asteara took the pills as well. They stop at the church and soul and maka got off of the bike

Maka: now where would we go to find information?

Koan accidentally bump into some random guy.

Koan: sorry sir.

Guy: hey, hold it punk. (grab koan's straightjacket shirt)

koan: problem?

Guy: you bet there is I got a problem with any punk who runs into me like that, do you know who your messing with? Maybe I like to show you huh?

Then koan grab his wrist and the guy scream in pain on his knee in tears.

Koan: I apologize of bumping you, so I guess either you apologize for being rude or I'll stop being mr. nice mad guy and shattered bones like a fucking rock(make him whimper and more tears)

Guy 2: hey, that punk is getting boss.

Guy3: everyone get him!

Koan: maka, girls cover your eyes (eyes turn red and veins almost pop out) is about to get a little bloody here.

They cover her eyes and koan pummeled every guy around him as they scream, bone cracking, muscles bruises, nasty cuts and all groan in pain.

Koan: okay you can look now(laugh crazy)

they cover her eyes and koan pummeled every guy around him as they scream, bone cracking, muscles bruises, some bad bleeding, broken nose, lose some teeth, black eyes ,nasty cuts and all groan in pain.

Koan: okay you can look now(laugh crazy)

They look now to see a pile of unconscious people and see koan's fist cover in blood and some in his left cheek while he still smile.

Koan: what? Something wrong?

Maka: koan did you really made them bleed?

Koan: yes because some of the guy called you a flat-chest washboard.

Maka: (hugs koan while smile) I love you now.

Koan: and I love you too, come on , let's go find some other people for information.

 **Timeskip**

later at night outside medusa with her fling broom hovering over the church.

Medusa: now, go and meet your foe, your the ultimate creation, your perfect weapon and mister together in one form.

Meanwhile inside there is the same group of guys circling a boy who has light purple hair, purple eyes, is wearing a black dress and holding his arm and holding a black sword.

Guy: hey what's your deal pink hair?

Medusa: _**eat their souls, all of them.**_

?: no, I can't, I'm not ready to do it yet.

Koan: _**then at least hurt them instead crona.**_

crona: what? Who are you?

koan: _**dose it matter? Just hurt them and don't worry about your mom, she and I have adult conversation.**_

Crona: um ok.

He then start to bash them on the head as they fall out unconscious.

Koan: _**and yes your blood is black, mine is dark red you know?**_

Crona: what does that mean?

Koan: _ **soon crona, soon.**_

Medusa: _**what are you doing crona, have you eat their souls?**_

Crona: not kishin, not even close.

Medusa: snake snake, cobra cobra.

Then black and purple coming out suddenly she stop as her body something shiver which surprise and confuse her.

Koan: _**you seem very proud of yourself making a child into a combination perfect weapon.**_

Medusa: where are you?

Koan: Here! (appeared behind her which she jump back of fright a bit and he floating) you seem to careless of the boy and make him your ways, I can smell all the suffering you give him to finally break sometime, for your selfish goal of him a kishin.

Medusa: he is my property.

Koan: and a slave of taking his will... centipede...centipede.

He grin wider and open his mouth as tongue stretch cover of black and red energy exoskeleton and a pincer while some other red and orange centipede crawl from medusa's neck as her eyes wide and koan's tongue almost to her eyes as it drip acid saliva almost burn the part of the broom as his tongue went back and he cackling.

Koan: what's the matter? a snake afraid of bugs ? and don't worry I'm not here to fight, not yet , just enjoying the show and how I know you because every demon or devil watch people of their sins by past, present or maybe future.

He chuckled then puffed in black smoke while his chuckle echoed into the night.

Koan: _**where did I go?**_

He kept cackle begin show munch madness and insanity.

Medusa:(sweat a little) his madness is nothing I've seen before.

As she shake her head and continue her work for her child.

 **Meanwhile with koan and they others**

Maka with soul in her scythe form, koan holding his jungle scythe's, lala with koan 2 in his claw form, tsume with her claws out, ikaros with koan 3 in his minigun form, and asteara with koan 4 in his sword and shield form has found a man with a knife and a paper bag on his head.

Maka: found him finally.

Bag head: more power, more souls.

Koan: and more to look ugler, good thing you wear that bag in your head.

Maka: listen you murderess maniac consion J, your soul is mine now it's over!

Maka then charge at consion j, he charge as well while holding up his knife, he jump and maka slash him turning him into a soul.

Koan: nicely done you two.

Soul: thanks professor, (spotted a wraith behind koan) koan watch out!

Koan then slash behind him turning the wraith into a soul without looking.

Koan: I know he's there but thanks,( eating the soul) you can call me koan if you girls want too.

The girls are surprised to see that koan can kill a wraith without looking behind him.

Koan: what? (raised his eyebrow)

Soul: (turn back to normal) now that is so cool.

Maka: your that skilled in a weapon?! Can you teach me?

Koan: (smile) yes , also I can teach you a new techniques when using a scythe

Maka: thank you, (turn soul) I was wondering, how do souls taste like?

Soul: yeah they taste delicious, they don't have a particular flavor, it's just when they go down your thought and the texture.

Koan: is true, I wonder what blacky and tsubaki are doing right now? Hope they have some fun like me.

Soul: doubt it, there professional losers when it comes to soul collecting, black stars power isn't into soul collecting he just want to grow his ego.

Koan: that me koan sent duplicate to help him, advise, train him, because he is koan's new other brother and rival.

Soul: anyway I think we're done here.

Maka: hold on.

Koan: yeah , crona is here , he's inside of the church along medusa is outside floating with her broom stick and I struck fear on her again and teleported the people away from crona , cause he was gonna kill them and now their in a safe place.

Maka:(smile) your my favorite teacher and classmate now.

Koan: aw you mean it makay?

Maka: (hugs his chest) of course I mean it.

Koan: awesome! You and the girls even my brothers are my favorite classmate and student!

Soul: thanks, now we need to get to the church.

koan: yeah , here how the plan goes, maka, soul, lala with me, while tsume,ikaros and asteara be outside in a lookout for any dungle beast and take them down.

Girls: right.

Maka, soul and lala grab hold onto koan and they teleported in front of the church and the bell keep ringing.

Soul: here we are, looks like we're getting some sight seeing after all, I do love goth artic tacter this is one cool building.

Koan: remember girls, crona not the bad guy here, medusa raised him horrible to become a kishin, locked alone to his room, no food and being abuse by ragnorak.

Maka: got it.

Koan: okay, be on guard.

Then koan open the door as they enter and see crona.

Crona: see they open one way, those doors open inward.

Koan: yellow crona! Ragnorak! What doing? me is koan! (waving his arm)

Crona: what? Who are you?

Koan: me is koan and your blood is black right? How ragnorak doing?

Then crona scream in agony then sprouting off of his back is a muscular black blob with a white X on his face with white eyes with little x, and has gloves.

Koan: cool.

 **Meanwhile at DWMA**

At the nurse office with spirit and seem very worry such as sweating and his hand on his head while head down to the floor.

Spirit: oh yeah, maka isn't even in school, and koan is with her, all this risk for nothing, the only place to see maka is here in the academy so I came sure but coming here means that I might run into 'him' franken stine! All I wanted to see my daughter, instead I'm staring staring in the face of danger!(firing eyes) But don't worry maka your papa is not going to back down now, I will over come this obstacle and when I do you'll know how much I love you you'll finally understand!

Then he smile and hug himself of thinking of pervy things.

spirit: but before I do all that I need to have a lovely school nurse heal my wounded heart and give me courage, oh yes.

Spirit: ow!

Then suddenly a piece of paper on there and he begin to read it " dear spirit, if your reading this stop thinking of pervy stuff and if you fuck up the relationship of your daughter and me, I'm gonna fuck you up very deeply in they ass badly like I did to stein last night in his lab. I know you and death and they other watch me in a date with your daughter and heard my deep secret and pain of what I am. please think about it, sign koan and P.S I'm everywhere"

Spirit: I'm dead, but first...

He heard the door open then his eyes show twinkle while grinning and hugged someone.

Spirit: I'e been waiting for you my angle hurry now and heal my heart with your sweet sweet medical loven and kiss my fable wounds.

Spirit looked up to see stein.

Stein: hey there spirit, I've been looking for you.

Spirit: (went to the bed fast) oh no! it's Stein!(hide under the covers)I don't know what you want from me but all the scars of your experiments have finally disappeared, I'm not afraid of you anymore so there.

Stein:(adjust his glasses) then, I take it you notice I swap your the middle toe from your right foot with your left foot

spirit:(freak out) what are you nuts?!

He take his shoes off to check and then another paper from koan and he read it "he made you look, when you hug him I didn't know you was bisexual of liking man too and now your gonna cry ? you look like a little bitch when he fool you Hahahaha"

Spirit: (crushed the paper) that bastard! 

Stein: I see you getting to know koan since he close to your daughter maka grown quickly. I hve to be honest I heard when your getting married I wasn't so sure about that, I thought to myself "there is noway this is going to work out" but I watch the two of you together you seem so close together I was re-sure.

That make spirit shocked and jaw dropped.

Stein: and then I thought "those two found a love that sure last forever"

Ss everything was quiet and spirit break the silent.

Spirirt: (head down) um yeah about that, you may not notice yet makas mother and I, we actually got divorce last month, it's over between us.

Stain: I know.

Spirit: (shake stain in anger) dame it I'm going to kill you!

Stein: also koan use to be in my lab once.

stein shiver in fright of remember what he did that this isn't any madness stein never seen his whole life, koan show spirit a new stitches that he experiment and shove a sandwhich part with is kidney and koan said he'll remove it later.

Spirit: man, you made him angry on that one.

Stein: he give me a new scar by cutting my location for the kidney and shove a sandwhich in their and here this tape recorder he give me.

he pull out the tape recorded and give it to spirit then he begin to play it

Koan: YOU ARE SO FUCKED! YOU ARE SO FUCKED FRANKY! IF YOU THINK YOU'LL SLIDE THIS ONE OUT OF ME! YOU KNOW WHAT?! I'M TAKING YOUR FUCKING LAB! GIMME YOU FUCKING SCREW! I WANT YOUR FUCKING SCREW! RIGHT FUCKING NOW! OR I'LL BEAT YOU WITH AN ELECTRIC CORD WHILE YOUR IN BOXERS!

which frighten spirit and stein too as they calm down

Stein: And one more thing, the demon sword has turn up which koan notice and aware.

Spirit: what?

 **Back with koan, lala, maka, soul, ragnorak and crona**

Koan: cool, you can do it too, now let me introduce you to joker and smarty

Koan then do the same thing crona did but two shadow blobs came out of his back, the red shadow with a pumpkin smile and horns, and the blue shadow is wearing glasses have a little forward spiky hair.

Koan: maka, soul, lala, crona and ragnorak, meet joker and smarty.

Joker: Yeah! How ya'll doing?

Smarty: sup?

Soul: that's one of the most coolest things I've seen.

Smarty: hey soul , we met again.

Joker: yeah, in face to face by person haha.

Then they see ragnorak noggin both of his fist to crona as he try to tell him to stop it.

Crona: stop it now! I have enough already!

Ragnorak: woah, calm down crona ,your so scary when your stress out like this.

Maka: (sweatdrop) this is getting weird

Koan: what's wrong with that?

Then joker and smarty stretch out then joker begin strangle ragnorak and smarty punching him

Joker: had enough big ass turd? Thinking being a bully is fun?

Smarty: you have no right treating him like that

Koan: okay boys break it up, he had enough(joker and smarty went back inside koan)

Medusa's voice: crona, you see that man over there?

Crona: yeah.

Medusa: be careful around him, his soul is not normal and he is full of surprises but make sure is enough to kill him.

Crona: um ok.

Ragnorak: let's get them, there soul looks very tasty

Koan: then I'll suck the blood out of you if you came close to me black turd.

ragnorak: that's it! Crona kill this guy!

He then change into a blob and crona dig into it and pull out the handle and the rest of the blob turn to the blade that a large black Scandinavian broadsword with a grey hilt, a white stripe down the middle and spikes around the guard.

Koan: maka, lala, let's do it.

Lala and maka: right.

Koan duplicate himself as Koan 2 turn to claws and lala catch him

Maka: it turn into a weapon, a sword.

Koan: alright girls, watch this.

Koan then pull out a black buckle and put it to his waist and a white gashat with a man with zombies behind, he place the black belt oh his wast and pull out a purple hand-held console with a red A and a purple B, he place it on the buckle and press the black button on the gashat.

 **CLICK TO GO! DANGEROUS ZOMBIE!**

Koan: henshin.

 **CLICK TO LOAD!** (press the red button) **BUGGLE UP!**

Then a cloud of black smoke covered him up and a screen appeared and it showed a dancing armored man, then a hand brakes through and the person burst through the screed to reveal a rampage in white armor with a black jumpsuit with black hair with a white strike on the left, his mask is a gas mask with a red glass on and a blue eye on his left, he has a spike shoulder pad on his left with a spike arm guard on his left arm.

 **DANGER! DANGER! (GENOCIDE!) DEATH THE CRISIS! DANGEROUS ZOMBIE!**

?: kamen rider…. Gemnu, level X!

Maka: woah.

Soul: now that is epic.

Lala: that's me koany.

Gemmu: anyway(look at crona) what you doing to the innocent human is wrong.

Maka: he's right, you should know hunting human soul is strictly forbidden, are you students? I haven't seen you in the academy.

Crona: at the where? What academy? Anyway she said is okay to eat human soul i dont see what's wrong when she said is okay

Gemmu: because she a bad guy and tricking you and raising you wrong, their innocent soul and she making you a bad guy.

Maka: misters and weapons are not aloud to collect human souls for any reason, we hunt only kishin souls who become kishin eggs

Crona:(blush a little) imma, I'm not good of talking to girls, it make me nervous.

Gemmu: then let's focus on the fight.

Maka: now is our duty to stop you, you will not hunt any human you hear me?

As dung voice heard from crona.

Dung: _**get them crona, their soul even koan will be enough to make you stronger, listen to uncle dung.**_

He then shadow his eyes and charge at them with his sword.

Soul: he's gonna strike bellow!

Maka blocked the sword and she backslapped him

Maka: stop this!

Lala: let us help you crona!

Crona: your staring to pocking at me are you.

Then gemmu then charge in as crona swing his sword but he block it with his hand then roundhouse kick him sent him crashed down as he groan in pain which surprise him he felt that as his blood came out from his lip a bit.

Crona:(get up) what happened? Why did I felt that?

Gemmu: I have my ways to deal of blood and I know your speaking with your mom who is a witch and I don't know who she is but I do know dung.

Crona: you know him?

Maka: who's dung?

Gemmu: the bane of my extisted and he's the one along his girlfriend Jennifer ruin my life to hell and make me the weapon of monster he wanted.

Maka: that's the bastard who did that to you?! he's so dead!

Soul: I'll just kill his soul indeed of eating it.

Lala: no one makes my koan suffer!

Gemmu:(look up) lala, maka, you two are up but don't kill him.(they nodded)

they charge at him attacking him as he doge maka's swing and lala but got slice by lala which he still confuse how he felt it then lala's tail shot a beam make him stumble.

Medusa: _**crona, why you taking so easy? Do something.**_

Dung: _**don't make koan get you.**_

Crona: it's not like the ones before those are bullys, there girls and he's stronger then me.

medusa and dung laugh.

Medusa: _**how silly, kill the girls of course.**_

Dung: _**then perhaps my boost will help you deal with koan, he's a bully like the guys too.**_

But suddenly koan cut them off so they wont telepathic to crona but too late as crona hear what medusa and dung said.

Crona: oh ok you saying I can kill the girls? I didn't realized that, maybe I can play with her hair first.

Then genmu punch his head make him stumble.

Gemmu: if you want to kill them, go through me first.

Crona: ragnorok, screaming residents.

Gemmu: Maka! Lala! Get back!

Ragnorok: gope.

Then he scream but gemmu still on guard as he walking slowly to him as crona use his sword to the floor sent a black monster wave of black and purple as it hit gemmu then crona got up and slashes at gemmu sent him flying crashed down.

Lala and maka: koan!

But to everyone shocked and surprise gemmu suddenly got up leaving the black fog and he's not hurt.

Gemmu: not to bad crona, but take more then that to put me down.

Then a black and yellow cross bow appeared and genmu grabs it and ready his stants.

 **GASHACON SPARROW!**

Gemmu: my turn.

He fire at crona which he block them but koan slash at him then dodging crona's sword swing as they do a sword dual slashing each other then gemmu using his speed kicking him rapidly and sent him crashed to the floor as gemmu turn back to koan.

Koan: let's try something new

koan then pull a knife and cut his palm then suddenly a dark red spill out and shapeshift into a machete blade that with black lines with a red jack o lantern face, spike blade between the hilt that is white and a symbol of the nemetrix with it, which surprise everyone.

Maka: what the?!

Soul: he has his ability too?

Lala: oh wow.

Crona: red black blood?

Koan: close, black blood user, meet the dark red blood user! Now joker howling Fangs,

the blade the show a pumpkin mouth that moved.

Joker: jokey.

Then he send a huge blast of screams at crona.

Dung: _**look like crona need some assistance, behemoth!**_

Then a giant rock creature burst thought the doors.

Koan: oh great, another dungle beast.

It charge and tackle koan but using his blade to stop him for punching him as crona attack maka and lala but maka quickly block his sword which screaming make soul's bleeding make soul scream.

Maka: soul! Stop it!(kick crona away) are you okay soul? Talk to me.

Soul: you don't need to worry about me maka, I am your weapon partner maka that means I'm always willing to die for my partner.

crona begin to use his sword as ragnorak scream again

Lala: ragnorak can cause making vibration , and his blood heart is quickly.

Koan 2: if we can encounter his attack, maka you distract him while we stop his attack.

Maka: alright.

Crona begin twirl his sword as he begin charging and do a thrust at maka but dodge and she trip his feet but crona begin thrust until lala caught it and begin slashing and dodging it , koan slashing benmoth then he kept trying to hit koan but kept dodging it then upper kick his face then lala and crona take step back.

Lala: maka I know your worry if your partner get hurt but you'll end up kill if you don't fight back

Koan: lala is right maka.

Then dung's voice chuckle as he sent a kraken monster burst to the wall.

Koan 2: lala look out! The kraken!

Lala turn and slash her claw at the kraken as he and begin fighting leaving maka to crona, ,which she dodging side to side from crona's thrust.

Maka: _what will I do now? That screaming causes vibration along the blade and his blood hardens so quickly, I can't do any damage to him at all, I can't even guard._

Soul: what's the matter maka?! Quit dodging his attack and fight back! Maka!

Maka's thoughts: but if I do attack, then soul… I can't use soul to block his attacks, the only thing I can do is run away.

Koan 2: maka don't you dare think about that!

Maka: and why's that!? I don't want soul to get killed!

koan: neither do you ! cause I don't want you to died! I made a promise to protect you and they others !

Crona:(raised his sword) it's not going to work you know? (ragnorak scream) you should start paying attention what thing are people saying.

Maka: oh no.

Soul: MAKA! STOP HIM NOW!

Maka: but soul if I guard you'll die!

Koan: LOOK OUT!

Then koan quickly try to shielded but soul was first as some slice a bit on koan but it got big cut mark the torso as blood spill but her wounds is healing but in pain on soul which make maka, koan and lala eyes wide and shocked

Koan: SOOUUUUULLLLL!

She fell to the ground and koan and maka are with her then koan 2 pop out and merge with koan prime as koan, lala and maka went to her.

Koan: soul, stay with me! Please tell me your okay!

Soul: yeah...I'm okay.(a bit blood from her mouth)

Koan: take it easy, you'll be okay

koan is so horror seeing an imagine of lory's death make his eyes wide in horror and tremble a bit.

then crona swing his sword but koan caught with his teeth as crona looked at koan's eyes narrow full of rage, madness as he grin wider make corna's skin crawl and shiver

koan: you scratch my friend(laugh insane) AND I'LL SCRATCH YOURS!

He punch crona sent him to the floor as maka, soul and lala even medusa, ikaroa,tsume and asteara can senses an entire absolute rage and madness erupting like a volcano from koan as he stand him then the two dungle beast are preparing for a attack.

Koan: how dare you...(laugh more and veins pop out then) ...now your mine to devour !

he went to a blind speed he slice the kraken into ribbons as blood spill and then punching the benmoth until he splattered dead then a burst out flames come out of kon as he roar like a beast then his body of his skin turn black while dark red streaks like crack lines , his fingers are deadly sharp and what shocking and horror his head starting to burnt to ashes leaving nothin but a skull that on fire and metal spike came out on his vest shoulder and his vest become leather jacket.

Maka is so busy being worried about soul but look anyways, lala was shocked to see that koan had a form like that, crona is being scared, soul only look but didn't do anything

then koan spill blood from his hand to shapeshift a chain with a bladed hook as he sent it to stab crona as he scream in pain.

Koan: I want you to bleed by my hands

then sent force him to smash in the ground many times and grab his and then smash him more and knee him a lot them throw him to the ground as he groan in pain then thrust his sword to stab him but no effect as his chest started to boil make ragnorak and crona scream in pain of the boiling dark red blood as they back away in pain.

Crona: what the heck? Why is my body feeling this pain?

Koan: cause your black blood cannot stand mine, I'll boil you both till there nothing but ashes !(make crona shiver in fright) so come here so you can pay for your sins!

Then a black scythe flew by and stab crona's chest. Koan turn his head slowly while laugh insane know stein and spirit is here.

Koan: there late.

Then stein came in and slam his foot at crona making him roll and crash at the cross.

Maka: he's here.

Lala: and that blade must be.

Spirit turn back to normal then stein and spirit turn to koan which shocked their minds with their eyes wide a little.

Spirit: _what is that?!_

Stein: _that's must be what koan's form when he's mad._

Koan slowly turn to soul walk to her and bend down as he put his hand to her chest then fully healing good which she started to open her eyes to see koan but make her flinch and step back a little by koan's transformation and can feel a lots of hate, rage and madness in that form like a true demon or death.

Koan: soul.…

Soul: koan?

Koan nodded as he get up and looked at spirit then walk to him slowly.

Koan: borrow you...

Spirit: huh?(then koan grab his neck) ack!

Then koan force spirit to turn into his scythe formed and easily wielding him.

Spirit: what the?! How in the world can you wield me?!

Koan: shut up , I said I'm borrow you...(he ignite the scythe on fire) stein, make sure soul is in good health, the demon sword is my to burn.

Stein: very well.

Spirit: so you love my daughter and her partner?

Koan: yes, and what do you know about love ?(this make spirit silent for a bit)

Spirit: I know because when I met makas mother she was beautiful, we got married and have maka but we've got a divorce, but I'm trying to hard to get over with it, if you love maka that much, then promise me that you protect her, she's the only family I have left.

Koan looked at spirit in the reflection of his normal form, he see he maybe an idiot, a pervert and a two timing but doing the best of his life for his daughter and remind koan how munch he work hard find a family and a girl he waited, which he did. He give spirit a nodded to accept his wishes.

Koan: you have my word, father-in-law.

Spirit: (smile) let's kicks this demons ass son-in-law!

Koan nodded again as they turn to see crona getting up as ragnorak speaking.

Ragnorak: I hearten the blood around the wounded from the bleeding(he came out of crona's chest) do I get a thank you?

Crona: oh yeah, thank you.

Ragnorak: thank you very much, (grab his hair and dress) do you really want to make me hurt you?!

Crona: yeah, thank you very munch.

Koan title his head then suddenly he controlling the blood within crona as his hand make a fist and punch ragnorak as he surprise and so do crona which he felt his body moving on his own.

Ragnorak: what the hell?!

Crona: what the? My hand moved on its own.

Then crona's hands grabbing ragnorak face and pulling his cheek as he scream.

Ragnorak: stop it you idiot!

Crona: it's not me! I can't move my body !(as crona slapping ragnorak a lot in the face)

As koan chuckle a little while he move his finger and force crona's hand to noggie ragnorak's skull a lot.

Ragnorak: knock it off you twit!

Crona: I swear it's not me!

Koan: I had my fun,(let go controlling him) also spirit and stein, this guy is being the demon sword of that witch and I need him alive brought to me.

Ragnorak:(picking crona's nose)

Ragnorak: (picking crona's nose) crona quite staring in space like an idiot, if you don't get in gear were going back to the sleep desperation room again.

Crona: no! Don't start waking me up every hour again, the dark circle around my eyes will come back again and I don't how to deal with dark circles!

Medusa: the grim reaper has sent his powerful weapon along with his mister, koan is using his death scythe, this should be a good test of crona can last(in voice to crona) crona, get them now.

Then suddenly koan voice by his mutant form speak to crona.

koan: _ **do it, but don't kill, don't you feel regret hurting the one who turn into a scythe?**_

This shock crona then koan get to his offense and defense stance.

Koan: hey oldman, think you can handle him along with my few tricks?

Spirit: well knowing your powers so far, I think I can handle what you dish out on me.

Koan: remember I don't want to get your blade all dulled up.

Spirit:(sweat drop) oh really? Because I didn't age one bit.

Koan: well as logn you can handle it(he increase the flame around the scythe make spirit freak out) relax, your lucky I didn't wanted burn you.

Spirit: sorry, it's not everyday that your student and teacher has unknown ability here in death city.

Koan: what I come from, I been through shit.

Ragnorak: hurry up and attack you idiot! (punch his head and went back inside)

Crona: but I never seen a man who can make his head turn into a skull with flames on his head before!(charge at koan) I don't know how I suppose to deal with a guy like that.

Ragnorak: you eat him! Swallow his soul!

Crona charge and swing his sword but koan easily blocking and deflecting his swing from using the long hilt then knee him.

Koan: I thinking the blood spill from spirit attack that stab your chest earlier to get me but.

The black blood spill turn dark red and impale crona's leg surprise.

Koan: that's not gonna work on me.

He grab him and slammed him on the floor as koan's right hand cover in red lighting and black flames together.

Koan: now! **BLACK SOLAR SOUL FORCE!**

He slam his palm at crona's at his gut shocking and burning him in the floor sent and everything was darkish red as crona scream.

Koan: have another one.

But koan got slammed by the behemoth but see it was an after image then suddenly the behmoth got slice in half then roar in pain burst to fire and turn to ashes.

Maka: incredible.

Stein: interesting.

Lala: he mixed stein's soul force to do that

Koan notice the black blood spill from crona floating balls, then they show white X eyeballs.

Black Blood: **BLOODY NEEDLE.**

It impale koan but didn't hurt as the flames within start to burn the floating black bloods to dust then koan back flip.

Koan: get up, I wanna see an other tricks of your black blood can do crona.

Spirit: so you know what this guy can do?

koan: yeah, hey stein, you can read his soul right? Even smell a certain serpent in him?

Stain: yes I do, the balance and power these two are uneven, the weapons soul is clearly the dominate one, it rules the misters soul confining it, for the moment the mister still has some strength to fight back.

Koan: and we notice this snake quill around it.

Ragnorak:(pulling crona's cheek) if you let him hit me with that technique again, I'm gonna stick thumbtack in your shoes, got it!

Crona: No! Thumbtack in my shoes stick on my feet whenever I try to walk, it will hurt I don't think I will deal with that really.

Koan: hey ragnorak! (he look at koan and so do crona) would you shut up? I don't got all night, if you two keep bickering and arguing, (then show the scythe of their reflection) then I'll have to separate you two by dropping every single blood dry if you both keep standing there make it an easy target(make crona and ragnorak flinch)

Ragnorak: let's just get that guy!

Koan then charge in seeing the black blood balls floating shoot needles but koan cut every single of them to ashes then crona panic a bit, then try to cut him but koan easily dodging side to side then using the scythe blade to deflect his thrust and koan using the bottom hilt to thrusting hitting him a lot in such speed damaging crona which amaze maka, soul, lala and stein of koan easily hurting and damage the demon sword.

Maka: koan is using a different and stable fighting style, first he using my dad as a shield and use his attack.

Koan: (slam his hand on crona's gut using Blair's magic) **PUMPKIN! BLACK SOLAR SOUL BOMB!**

Then he made him explode sending him flying out of the church as crona and ragnorak scream from pain then maka and they other see the black blood floating balls prepare to stab him.

Koan: stop.

The black blood floating ball obey his word and turn the color darker red.

Ragnorok: what the?! The black blood is obeying that guy?!

Koan: told you, my blood is beyond the black blood I just made(walking outside of the church) what's the matter you two? Feeling a lot of damage? The more you push it far, the more the black blood take time to regenerate yourself.

Ragnorok: ugh, time to die freak!

Koan: you ready oldman?

Spirit: (smile) yeah

then ragnorak and crona sent more black blood floating ball surrounded him

black blood: **BLOODY NEEDLES!**

Then koan spin the scythe to cut them all into pieces.

koan: let a pro show you (he whistle)

Then the dark red blood floating ball show a jack o lantern face floating around crona and ragnorak.

Dark red blood: **BLOODY SPEAR WHIP!**

The dark red blood then start to spin and shoot out spear whips at crona and ragnorak as they scream in pain as crona cough a bit of blood.

Koan: that should do you guys, that should do(the dark red blood went back inside of koan)

Ragnorak: pigy! This guy copy and remake the black blood like nothing! (notice koan is not here but only the scythe on the ground) were the crazy freak go?! I don't see him! Were the hell is he?! Damn it!

Koan: behind you and this fight is over cause I cut you.

He was holding his dark red blood sword cover in black flames, Ice and yellow electric begin unsheated motion.

Koan: **DOUBLE BLACK SOLAR SLASH: HADE'S BLOOD!** (Then a clank noise)

Then crona screamed with ragnorok in pain and agony of two slashes as he fell in the ground as blood splattered everywhere which amaze maka, lala, soul and stein that koan took him down.

Koan: it's a good thing I was holding back, otherwise he'll be dead. (make everyone shocked even medusa)

Spirit: what your telling me that all of your fights up to this point is your holding back?

koan: yeah , I don't want him dead and he still alive, he just an innocent poor child being raised, experimented and use by a horrible person, which I sympathy him.

medusa: so munch for round 1 , it looks like I have more experimenting to do

as crona's hand begin to twitch then suddenly rise up as black cackling electric like out of his mouth then his body spasm as black like spiking twitching out of crona as screaming in agony of pain and so do ragnorak

spirit: what's happening to him ?

stein: he's going to soul rejection

maka: there soul wavelength was reunited but their falling apart now.

Koan walk to crona then he put his hand to his chest then suddenly crona and ragnorak's wavelength begin to feel calm and relax and stop for a reason and then their black blood begin to healed a lot, crona looked at koan which he still scared of his form as he back away a lot.

Koan: are you two okay now?

Crona: s-s-stay back.

Koan: is okay, I'm not gonna hurt you now, I didn't wanted to kill you but test how good your fighting skill with your partner and your not guilty of what you did is wrong, the guilty one who made you did this...your innocent.

Crona calm down a little then see koan's eyes fill of pain, sorrow, suffer, madness, rage, alone, fear and despair like he is as koan reach his hand to shake.

Koan: you fight good with your partner, even your skill of black blood is amazing, hope we can friends sooner in the future crona.

Crona is a little hesitated but slowly reaching for his hand and shaken a little, then koan get up and look up at medusa which surprise her how did he know she was there this whole time.

Koan: hey witch! Your can fool people with your camouflage your soul wavelength but not me since I knew along you came and watching us, aloud me to remove that for you, soul protect release!

Then a wave of power is unleashed for stein ,maka, lala, and soul to seance and even medusa is shocked to see koan can remove her soul protect.

Koan: I hope you enjoy the show back there (laugh crazy)

spirit: a witch huh?

Stein: yes but one with a strong soul.

Koan: yep, and there's no doubt she the one who put that weapon in crona's body.

Maka: that's the wtiches' soul in their?

Soul: woah, is stronger as I thought.

Lala: but not strong as koan.

Maka: but how? I should of felt a soul like that by now, it's incredibly strong.

stein and koan: soul protect.

Maka: what is that?

Stain: it's advance magic not all witches can use it, the techniques closed the area around the soul with magic.

Koan: this block the soul wavelength, the witch's camouflage and her soul to appeared as a normal human.

Maka: so thats the soul of a real which? Mom defeated something like that in order to turn papa into a death scythe?

koan: yes but sometime not gonna be easy, how I did I I'll tell you later.

Medusa: crona is such a weakling, I'll have to punish him later. Snake snake, cobra cobra, Snake snake, cobra cobra. But before I go I'll have to punish you too, (smile like a snake) will that be fun? **VECTOR ARROWS!**

Then suddenly ikaros came shot he arrows and asteara and tsume slices in pieces.

Koan: glad you three arrive.

Tsume: sorry we're late, so many dungle beast to handle as we didn't break a sweat and senses your energy and the witch as possible.

Ikaros: so we came as fast as we can.

Koan: good,(looked at medusa) she mine now(walk to her and pointed at the witch which she look at koan) witch! How dare you talk to him that way? Think he's a weakling, he's a worthy opponent who fight well, what kind mother do that to her own child?

Medusa: shut the hell up! **VECTER ARROW!**

Koan then stand there as the arrows broke to pieces make her shocked and eyes wide as she felt like a giant beast who is a demon who been through hell and pain that beyond madness make her sweat a little.

Koan: crona is not no thing to be use, he's a living person raised by a fucked up witch who don't know her place, your the one who should be punished instead!

Then suddenly he bring out his chain and ignite them on flames then wrapped around medusa very quick then she begin to scream in agony as she felt these are not normal flames.

Medusa: what the hell!?

Koan: (grin very wide) How many "snakes" inside of your body doesn't take to be burn in ashes?(as medusa's eyes shake in fear as she flinch) lets find out.

Koan then whistle again suddenly everyone heard an engine noise from a distends everyone turn to see a black motorcycle with a devil skull on the front, has two fire wheels on the back and one at the front with chain like rimes and has metal skeleton bones on the body and black metal on the back came to koan, maka is surprised that he has a bike too, soul thinks it's so cool and a little turn on, lala gazed in amazement, stain smiled wanting to study it, spirit is a little intimidated of the bike, ikaros small smiled at koan, tsume purred at him, medusa is getting more scared, crona is a little confused, and asteara smiled at koan.

Koan: if you think riding a broom is interesting, then get a lode of this(he hop and start the engine some more) let's ride!

Koan then whip his chain and it wrap around her then he drive away swinging her all around while bursting the chain on fire, hitting her on the grounds, building, trees, walls and dragging as she scream in mercy feeling the flames, scratches, bruises , burnt marks and then he drove stop sent her crashed to the floor rolling down as she getting up and holding her arm in pain while spit the blood from her mouth while the broom came and let her get on.

Koan:(glaring at her) leave right now witch! Take your son with you, and the next time we meet, I'll drag you to they end of the earth and the road!

Medusa quickly left in fright bringing crona with her then koan turn back to normal.

koan: and people called me sick(walk to soul)I'm so glad your okay soul, but still stein and I should give you a check up to see if your fine.

Soul: thanks koan, there is one more thing I want from you.

Koan: what is it?

Soul then kissed koan on the lips which surprise him as they break the kiss and soul smile.

Soul: that's for loving me and maka.

spirit: that's my son in law

koan: don't push it, it's only temporary and your still the same two-timing perv that I only remember

spirit turn pale white and jaw dropped felt stab in the chest as he mopped and sulking

koan: also the black blood isn't now within you but the pill check any side effect or pain

as koan walk to maka who was worried and scared of soul almost died but thanks to koan who save her.

Koan: maka…

Maka grab his face and kissed his lips surprising koan but accept the kiss and she break the kiss.

Maka: thank you so much, for saving me and soul.

koan: it's nothin, but don't ever scared me like that again of letting your self getting killed without no one to protect you or defense, I almost thought he gonna cut you but soul took my spot,(hair cover) I lost step parents and lorry but don't wanted happen to you.

Koan walked off then hop in his motorcycle and jerked his head back a little.

Koan: I'll meet you at home but listen to this maka, we both know your dad and us don't see eye to eye at him because of his pervy two timing idiotic. But he doing the best he can as your the only one left for him as a father, give a bit heart on him, as I promise him I'll protect you and soul in all my heart, same with everyone I cared about.

He then drive away as soul, maka and tsume can feel his pain and after his form he went when soul got cut horrified koan as they notice how munch koan's little sister died by protecting him.

Maka: _oh koan, I'm sorry._

Soul: _man, that's cold._

Tsume: _brother, I'm sorry for putting you though hell._

 **The next day**

At DWMA outside of the infirmary room with maka waiting for soul as koan and stein came out of the door.

Maka: professer stain and professer koan?

Stein: have you been waiting for us this whole time?

Koan: I hope you didnt stay that long without eating or taking a nap.

Maka: I'm fine, but i need to know how soul is

Koan:( grin while eye smile) she okay as a golden egg, we did some check up and she alright

Stain: (smile while eye smile) once she rest up a little bit she be good as new.

Maka smiled a little and relaxed a little.

Maka: she's ok. (hugs koan) thank you so much professors.

Koan: it's nothin, if you like you and koan can go and see her.

Maka: yes please.

Koan and maka went in while koan duplicate himself to be outside of the room.

Koan 2: hey oldman (turn spirit)

Spirit: hey koan, how's soul's condition?

Koan 2: the wound is all patched up even already fully healed thanks to the pill and the black blood in her system but is all out but some as I was thinking of something for the future but no damage , also you two know who the witch is?

Spirit: to dark to even see her face.

Koan: I see it, her name is medusa gorgon which you two familiar with her as the school's nurse.

Spirit went pail and stain already knew.

Koan: I know you already know who she is stein, but play along spirit and don't worry, I got her in the pawn of my hand and almost crack and break her slowly since a snake fall into the centipede's territory( hiss like a centipede and his hand show a centipede)

stain: (smile) very well, let's see what this chess game goes.

Koan: oh she'll slowly be broken until she learn her place as my eyes and ears,(grin wider) also stein I leave some few dungle beast for you to go nuts at.

Stain: (grin) oh thank you, I was wondering how they tick.

Koan: enjoy and don't kill them yet, hurt them, really, really bad.

Stain dash away to his lab to go dissecting the dungle beasts.

spirit: seem impress how you able to handle the demon sword

Koan: he cut him a bit but no effect, I effect crona and ragnorak so some a bit little of the dark red blood in them, so I can control him and his partner even their weapons and moves.

Spirit: so that's how you made that guy attack the demon sword.

Koan: yeah, since we told lord death about crona and things shall be alright, but he still good in him, all I have to do to make sure medusa is broken and learn her lesson so this time, she be in our side. (spirit nodded) also now the school hearing rumors about last night we did and what I did.

Spirit: yeah, do you think that dung guy that you mention will turn up?

koan: it depends when he show up as he with vilgax alliance with archane and medusa but those two witch make a big mistake, they're using them to lure and bring the asura so dung can eat and absorb his powers then killed asura so he can be the ultimate kishin.

Spirit: even if he dose do you think you can match up to him?

koan: yes, he was dead once me and my brother ben fought him once and now he's back thanks to vilgax, I know I can along with my friends and family(smile)

 **with maka and koan prime.**

Maka and koan is standing in front of the sleeping soul as maka trembling a bit seeing soul as she remember who she always wanted to protect her and so do koan even remember how koan lost her sister who wanted to protect her as more he wanted to protect her but failed and his pain through hell give him such rage and madness as koan notice the look on maka as she begin to cry then koan hugged her close to her by surprise.

Koan: it's ok, you don't need to blame yourself what happen to me or soul, I understand what it feels like to protect someone you care and not let them get killed. But you have to had faith and believe on both of us, I know deep down both of you are strong to have full potential as long you both work together, I'm not mad at you just worry and cared cause we wanted to help you be strong in the future which is why I'm prepare to train all of you and someday you'll protect your partner, your friends, family, the innocent or me the most. (smile at her)

maka cried and hugged him with her face berried on his chest.

Koan:(smile and rub her hair) shh, shh, it's okay no more tears, cant see a my daisy flower cry, show that bright smile to me so I can know everything will be alright.

She stop crying a little and enjoyed koans touch then she wipe her tears and smile at him.

Koan: (chuckle) there's my happy daisy flower (grin wider while a goofy face)

Maka: thanks koan, I know I said this but I love you with all my heart koan.

She gives him another kiss but a french one and hug his neck and he wrapped his arm around her waist as soon separate the kiss and the hug.

Koan: me too, Also black star and everyone in 3 o clock! Even I don't have my watch with me.

Right on que black star and blue star bash thought the door with charllot and tsubaki came in.

Black star: SOUL! SOUL I'M HERE BUDDY! ARE YOU OKAY?! (start to shake soul) IT'S GOING TO BE ALRIGHT BLACK STAR IS HERE GOT YOU! (open her eyes) OPEN YOUR EYES! LOOK AT MY BIG HANSOM FACE AND YOU'LL BE CURED FOR SURE!

Then koan slan a rubber chicken at his head and he is on a hospital bed.

Koan: you better not stealing my girl (then blue star, charlotte and tsubaki tackle and hugged koan) MOTHER CYCLE!

Blue star: KOAN ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!

Charlotte: are you okay?

Tsubaki: nothing hurts?

Koan: girls me is alright, (soul begin to wake up thanks to black star as she groan) hey soul , how you sleep?

Soul: I'm alright.

Maka: anyway koan what was that form of the armor and that flaming skull?

Koan: (shadow his eyes) it's my wrath and anger, my hellish form, my ghost rider: hell's warden. way back I met a guy in my mission of a plumber, I thought it was a monster but it was demon and yet somehow ghost rider who name is johnny blaze give me this form and I don't know how he know me but said to me" the reason I gave this to you cause someone I know very long said you'll be next in line to show vengeance" and that's how I train and use it.

They all hugged him softly to make koan feel better.

Maka: what about the armor that name "gemmu".

Koan: that's a kamen rider.

Tsubaki: kamen rider?

Koan: a warrior who fights the evil agents humanity to protect them, their many different version of them and even people of male or female can be kamen rider. Found it and met some legendary riders and even I use the rider system to use some of them and which soon I'm gonna train you all to be kamen riders.

Maka: thanks koan, I can't wait to know what rider am I.

Tsubaki: that will be swell.

Charlotte: of course.

Blue star: I can't wait.

Soul: I hope it's cool like you koan.

koan: oh you all will and I got gift for tsubaki, charlotte, blue star and soul.

Koan then gives tsubaki a flower pin, blue star a blue and red star necklece, charlotte a braclet and a nice ribbon with her favorite color, and a new leather jacket with her logo and koans for soul.

Koan: Ta da!

Tsubaki, blue star, charlotte and soul all tackled him and give him kissed.

Koan: AH CHESS AND CRACKERS!

Tsubaki: thank you koan.

Blue star: I love it thanks.

Charlotte: thank you.

Soul: coolest jacket ever.

Koan: me glad you like it!(smile)

?: oh my what happen to the door?

Koan, maka, tsubaki, blue star, charlotte looked who came in the door and is medusa in her nurse coat.

Medusa: from the looks of it things have been lively here.

Maka: doctor medusa.

Koan: what's up doc? (smile while waving his arm)

Medusa: oh it's nothing, um miss maka?

Maka: yes what is it?

Medusa: can you do me a favor and help me with your father, he can't get off my leg.

both maka and koan have tickmark

Koan: SPIRIT WHAT THE FUCK MAN?!

Maka and koan chop him with a book and a log.

Koan: maka if he's not awake can I eat him? Not just the soul, eat him(make everyone shocked)

Maka: n-no I think is fine.

Koan: okay.

Medusa watch koan and his smile, she smiled sexually but not showing it, then she notice that koan's eyes is filled with sorrow, suffering, felt betray, pain, rage, hatred and absolute madness of been through hell that hurt the poor innocent boy, she also felt jealous with the girls around him.

Medusas thoughts: _it seems koan been though hell itself and back ten times then a normal man, soon I'll ask him to join me and rule together and have some fun~, so he won't feel pain anymore._

Medusa:(smile) soul is all healed up thanks to koan, even I'm impress he healed himself, it was a difficult lesson for her.

Maka: yes I'm sorry, it's my fault they both got hurt(look down a little until medusa put her hands to her shoulders)

Medusa: but they are ok now, and as for you it will make you stronger for you maka.

Maka:(smile) yeah.

Koan: she right maka, which is why we'll help you (turn medusa and give a thumbs up) thanks for cheering her up doc, your the best!

Medusa blushed a little but smiled then turn around give an evil snake smile while chuckle under her breath show a purple and black snake like tongue.

then suddenly she heard the demon's cackling make her flinch a little and his voice in her head.

Koan: _ **We meet again medusa gorgon.**_

Medusa: _you again._

Koan: _**it's seem you like him a lot after I did give him the power he need from his pain.**_ (make her eyes wide a little)

Medusa: _so your the one who put that curse on him._

Koan: _**after what happen to him , I thought he need those who hurt him time beyond a thousand and I like to see how will go and react even when he's around the world,**_ (chuckle) _**seem he enduring it well.**_

Medusa: _but that still suffering._

Koan: _**and why do you care?**_

Medusa stopped and think about it, koan laugh mad at her.

Koan's voice: _**really? like you care, his pain and suffering already heal of his people back then and even right now maka and they other but some people or other remind or bring the pain, the way how you treated crona like that reminded koan like how his ex-girlfriend did to him a long time ago.**_

Medusa: _what ex-girlfriend?_

koan's voice: Jennifer, the one who broke his heart, cause she pretend it was love that she killed his step parents and step sister that she help experiment and torture him of his life and broke him ! (then laugh maniac) I cant wait to see koan's face that nurse medusa, a witch who joining the wrong side to destroy DWMA and koan's friends and family who's under cover.

the voice vanished leaving the crazy laugh echo the area.

 **Timeskip**

everyone is now in class.

Koan: okay everyone! We have a new student coming here, come out boy!

Coming in the class room is a boy with hot pink eyes and the top of his hair is white with two points sticking out, while the bottom back part is black.

Koan: this is ren else jewelria, Koan hope you all get along with him.

Ren: (flick his hair) please to meet you.

Then the girls minus koan's girls, black star, rito, saruyama and haruna.

Girls 2: He's so handsome!

Girls 5: he's wonderful!

Koan: hey romeo! find some empty seats, and better not flirt with my girls too.

Ren: I have found you, my bride.(toward lala)

make koan, his girls except lala, black star, rito, saruyama and haruna

Maka: bride?!

Ren:(hold lala's hands) lala, I could tell you were here at first glance, even in a crow , you cannot hide your brilliance.

Koan: Class if you turn around and cover your ears I'm gonna bring my shotgun.

Maka: koan!

Ren: (point to koan) so your koan sen- (see that there's a shotgun up on his face) AAAHHH!

Koan: you got 5 second to tell me why the hell you hold lala and what do you want?

Ren: koan seinaruyami, I declare… I will take back lala from you.

Koan: no, you got 2 second now or I'll drop a nuke bomb on you.

Tsubaki: koan ! your not serious dropping a nuke bomb are you ?!

Koan: don't worry on this guy

Lala: I have a question

Ren: yes lala?

Laa: who are you?

Koan and black star laugh so hard and dropped his shotgun.

Ren: H-how typical of lala. This won't be easy. But I haven't lost. that's because… I'm a man.

Saruyama: what's your relationship with lala.

Koan:(get up) me wanna know too.

Ren: that's a good question, take a look at this.

He pull out a picture of young lala in a red and white top dress with a black headband with wings, black and white socks and ren in a green dress and 2 green bows.

Rito: what this?

Lala:(look at the picture) it's me when I was little.

Koan: aw lala you look so cute as a kid.

Lala: (blush) aw thank you koan.

Rito: are you the other one?

Black star: why is he wearing a dress?

Koan:(laugh) oh my god

Lala: oh, I remember! You're cry baby ren!

Koan laugh so hard he fall down point at ren and black star too but except pounding his fist to the floor , then koan took a picture of young ren in a dress from his phone

Koan: oh I'm gonna sent it to bendy, death and they other bros! Hashtag Cry baby tomgirl and hashtag crossdresser alien (he send it from his phone) 

Ren: you finally remembered.

Koan then looked at ren's memory of flashback.

Ren: back then I was your toy, you thought I look like a girl, so you dress me up in girls' clothes, you used me as a guinea pig for your inventions. I had a fulfilling life. You made me cry everyday, but those were good memories.

Koan: how you still alive boy? Your like a cockaroach?

Rito: how's that a good memory?

liz:(sweatdrop) more like bad memory to me.

Koan:(turn lala) lala nobody ain't survival sometime like ren, but keep this up they're gonna be R.I.P Means no life and go bye bye.

Ren: each day was thrilling. One day, lala made me a promise.

then koan peak of ren's flashback and see young ren in like pj and see young lala making her invention.

Young ren: say, if I become manly, will you merry me?

Young Lala: okay, if you become manly.

Koan eyes wide in shocked.

Peke: did you say that?

Lala: hmm, not sure.

then suddenly everyone smell smoke as lala turn to see koan's hair is smoking like fire and his eyes turn like a snake white eyes, his skin a little paler show a little snake scale and snake fangs who look upset and title his head.

Koan: lala, isss this true? I look at hisss memory and found out he'ssss telling the truth and you want sssomeone manly?

Lala: um, I don't know.

Then lala came and hugged his arm to cheer him up.

Lala: but I think I can take back those promise's and be your wife.

Koan: cool (his eyes and skin turn back to normal)

Ren: and now, I've come here ,do you know what this means koan seinaruyami?

Koan: that I can cover the wall in muster for the flying taco as bait?

Ren: wha? No I come to show lala that I've become a man!

Koan: did you say something? Cause as a teacher I wanna start class.

Then he title his head and begin sniffing ren all around in four leg like a dog.

Ren: what are you doing?

Maka: koans part any animal

Koan: koan smell a girl

Black star: he's a girl?

Koan: more or less, a person, when ren sneeze someone appeared, watch (he brought a feather and tickle his nose)

he then sneezed and a mint colors smoke puffed then a girl is taken rens place , who have the same eyes as ren but except has long light green hair with two points sticking out at the top, Her body appears slender and curvy but wearing ren's clothes.

Koan: behold!

Everybody in class is shocked to see ren transformed into a girl.

Maka: what the?!

Liz: huh, that's the least weirdest thing I've seen.

Patty: oh my gosh!

Black star: wow, that will be weard.

Charlotte: oh my.

Rito: what?!

Lala: well, I can't call a girl manly now can I? But is good to see you Run.

Koan: you know her?

Lala: yep.

Rito: I Recognize her , she the one with the male uniform walk by.

Koan: really,(turn run) well nice to meet you, run, me is koan.

Run: oh um, hi koan.

Koan: now let your brother can face to face this.

Koan zap run as a duplicate of her as she surprise then pull out another feather.

Koan: and now the finishing touch( he tickle Run 2's nose as she sneeze to Ren) there we go.

Ren: (turn to run) what the?

Run: hi ren.

Koan: how I did it cause me special, now onward to class!

 **Timeskip**

koan is walking down the halls when ren run up to him out of breath a little.

Koan: something you need boy? (drinking his root beer)

He then took a book out and ripped it into twos but he see koan not here but behind him walk off

Koan:(walk off) your gonna clean that messed up.

This angers ren, next when koan open the door with lala,maka,soul and run, ren charge up to him to push him out of the way but koan hold his head while he's running

koan:(turn run) run, let me have your opinion since you live in his head, do he think all this is really manly?

Run: um, I don't know.

Koan then easy flip ren onto his back and crashed down then he walk off as ren look up and growl at him while run shake her head but see koan make her heart beat a bit and blush a little.

Run: oh wow.

then koan take some jogging with the guys then ren speeding all over in circle as koan smirk pull out a banana peal, when ren step on it he slip and crash into a wall

Koan: watch your step boy.

After they all stop running lala and run give him towels.

Run and lala: here you go.

Koan: thanks, so run, do you and ren change gender in mind and body upon triggering a specific stimulus in their case, a sneeze?

Run: yes, our race can change gender until we two separate beings after reaching 'adulthood'

Koan: well I thought duplicate you and make ren come out,(smile) don't want him to hog the day so I let you out.

Run: (hugs him) and I thank you koan

Lala:(hugs his other arm) thanks my koany

Run:(glared at her) _there no way I'm letting lala get him the most, he's mine!_

Ren:(got up from the wall) lala, what do you think? I've become manly, haven't I?

Lala:(blank twice) I don't really know

Koan: me neither, I thougth you was running around circle making a donut.

Ren: (shocked and fell down) why? I've become manly?

Then koan is eating lunch with run, lala, black star, rito, haruna, and tsubaki.

Lala: here koany, try my lunch(which is glowing black and purple stuff and purple blomb make everyone except koan horrified)

Koan:(gasp) you made this?

Lala: yep

koan: oh yummy

Rito: koan , you sure is a good idea.

Koan: yeah why?

Black star: are you sure that you can eat that?

koan: just watch koan

then koan eat lala's lunch then his eyes wide and show stars and eat it more

Koan: WOW! THIS IS THE BEST MEAL EVER! LALA YOU'LL BE A WONDERUFL WIFE TO COOK!

Lala: oh thank you! (hugs him)

then black star and rito eat some of lala's lunch piece as their eyes wide and face turn purple then felt like afterlife waiting for them.

Koan: how it taste you guys?

They fell back knocked out.

Tsbuaki: AH BLACK STAR !(Eyes wide)

Haruna: RITO! (Eyes wide)

Ren:(came by) I can eat lala's cooking too!

Koan: well okay, cause is the manly thing to do(roll his eyes and handle lala's food to him)

ren gulp it down then turn purple and feinted then rito and black star came back as they almost scream and panted

tsubaki: black star you okay !

haruna: I'm glad your alright

Koan: hey you two, where you been?

Black star: I think I've seen my life flash though my eyes.

rito: me to,(look at ren) what happen to him?

Koan: he's out,(smile) dumbass ate lala's cooking.

 **Timeskip**

koan is doing marking the tests when ren walked up to him as koan sigh as he put on a chicken hat.

Koan: what doing renny?

Ren: koan, we need to talk.

Koan: can it wait, I'm marking tests for my clesses.(he mark them all super speed by looking and done) and is professor thingamajig to you skunk head.

Ren: what ever, we need to talk alone.

Koan: alright then (carry his root beer barrel)

Ren and koan are on the porches of the school and koan is chugging his barrel.

Koan: alright skunky, spill the wagons.

Ren: what should I do?

Koan: do what exactly?

Ren: I'm clearly more manly then you. So, why dosn't lala acknowledge my manliness?

Koan: are you shiting me? You expect that I want what to forget her and give her to you?

Then he whack ren with a guitar by the face which he groan and confuse where did he get that

Koan: listen boy, lala is my girlfriend and koan is koan, just me and koan don't need to be that munch manly in your way or opinion so fighting me wont prove your manilness, don't bother people and back the hell away from lala. Now you'll excuse me, Koan gonna jet because cops are asking of the missing octopus form the aquarium(he jump out)

Ren was shocked of what he said and rubbing his face from getting hit by the guitar.

Ren: he's more manlier then me, and where did he get that guitar?

 **Timeskip**

 **later at night**

rito walking alone after him and haruna complete there mission, he was at koan's house watching TV thinking of how annoying ren was and koan told him how ren wanted to be manly for lala and even want to forget her then lala appeared out naked only her towel and koan in his underpants.

Koan: man lala, that was a good hot shower.

Lala: yeah, it felt great.

As rito turn to see lala wrapped in towel and look her chest make his face blushed and freak out.

Rito: I TOLD YOU NOT TO WALK AROUND IN A BATH TOWER DIDN'T I?!

Lala: that's okay, it's hot anyway.

Koan: yeah, and I don't have the problem with that, in my house is like a free country.

Rito: I'm going out for a walk see ya.

Koan: alright then

Lala: hey koan, where bendy and alice?

Koan: don't know, hey boris do you know where they at?

Boris: he is going out with alice.

Koan: oh, (turn run who in her pink pj) so run what you think of my house?

Run: it's amazing.

koan: why thank you, also where your dumbass brother at?

Run: I don't know he's was sulking and depress, want him in your house?

Koan: and let him do all manly busting on my girl? not a bit(Run chuckle)

Run: sorry about ren, he really can get a hand full and carried away.

koan: no kidding.

 **the next day**

Rito is walking in the halls grumpy that ren is with his partner, then koan and bendy pulled his pants.

Bendy: hey rito, you okay?

Koan: yeah you look pissed off.

Rito: ren and haruna were hugging each other at the park at night.

Bendy: oh, ooh, I gotcha I understand the position your in.

koan: me understand too.

Rito: what you mean?

Bendy: you see, what you saw is a misunderstanding.

Rito: huh?!

Koan: think about, he only target with lala and why would he target with your partner since he don't know her a lot.

Bendy: it's true, me and alice are walking together when we saw you watching ren and haruna together but what you didn't see is harunas dog pulling her to ren, thanks to the cat that her dog trying to chase.

Rito: oh phew, I thought ren is getting my partner, by the way how would you know the position I was in now?

Bendy: dude, your talking to the guy who is a demon made of ink who is dating an angel who made of ink as well, and make it work.

Koan: And since your having a problem of being jelly, but don't worry cause me, bendy and snarl is the perfect wingman.

Rito: ok

Koan: and whatever ren is doing maybe getting info or some dumb way to impress and get lala , which I highly doubt.

Bendy: anyway lets get you and haruna together.

Koan: yeah a perfect plan, but blair and tsume's idea make a match for me and ren that who suitable for lala and which bringing haruna with us give rito and haurna some moment together and even ren accept it and even the girls coming along as well.

Rito: okay, I hope you know what your doing.

Koan: koan is koan! Are you doubting your me? Koan will get you detention for doubting koan(make rito flinch as he forgot he's the teacher)

rito: sorry.

Koan: alright then time for operation: fun and go nuts!

 **Timeskip**

rito and koan is now walking to DWMA with haruna and lala.

Koan: yellow rito, yellow girls! What doing?

Lala: (hugs koan) I'm doing well.

As run came and hugged koan's other arm.

Koan: yellow run what doing?

Run: I've been waiting to see you koan!

Koan: good, me and the girls even rito and ren are going down town of the match tsume and blair put on, want to come?

Run: sure.

Koan:(see ren came by) yellow skunky!

Ren: koan, I will defeat you and take lala back!

koan: and If I win, you'll were that dress lala put you on when you both as kids.

Ren: very well!

 **Timeskip**

at the train inside

Koan: trains are nice, me wonder if koan can put mayo on the wall, so it can make a face and play cards.

Lala: (giggle) your funny koany.

Run: yeah.

Ren: that doesn't make senses and sound stupid.

until maka chop his head with her book.

Maka: never talk bad about koan!

Lala: don't call him stupid ren

Liz: no one will call koan stupid on our watches.

Patty: don't talk bad to my teddy bear!

koan: ren is jelly cause he never hit his head with a hammer while cover in peanutbutter like me.

Ren: I still don't get it!

Rito: don't bother.

koan then wear a bear suit

Koan: now koan is a bear! Smater then they average bear!

Patty: (hugs him tight) TEDDY BEAR!

Announcer: the train might experience some shaking due to the curve ahead, please be careful.

Then haruna bump to rito which koan see it.

Haurna: I'm sorry

Rito: no-

Koan: way to go bro! Didn't expect you let it happen on purpose.

Rito I-i-i'm sorry.

ren's thought:this is my chance !

he try to bump to lala

Ren: oops

koan grin as he pull a cactus to bump ren instead and koan bump on lala.

Lala: (hugs koan) yay!

Ren: OW!

he jump on then bump his head on rito's head as they both held their head

koan: do lala like koan in bear suit?

Lala: so warm and snuggly~.(hugging her face to his face)

Koan:(crazy laugh and smile) thank you, pretty bubblegum have nice eyes and sweet smile.

Lala: thanks koany.

Ren: don't get in my way rito yuuki! Lala is mine!

Rito: what are you talking about?! You big talk flirting with girls.

Ren: what are you saying?!

Rito: bastard, are you gonna keep playing dumb!?

koan make a fake to get their attention as he unzip a little to show a gun , sword and a grenate make them shiver and almost turn pale

Koan: are you two fighting?(as ren and rito shaking their hands and acting buddies)

Rito: n-n-nope!

Ren: w-w-we're just playing around.

Koan:(zip up and put a cheerful smile) okay

Blair: next stop, karaoke!

Tsume: which to show who suitable for lala.

Koan: and I hope they have corn cover in butter! cause i'am butter toast!

They went to the karaoke bar and blair and tsume sing some songs as koan smile and clapping his hands and so they others.

Koan: that was amazing! Me love it!(clap his hands again and laugh)

lala: (smile) ok my turn!

Koan: go for it lala.

as lala got the microphone and begin singing.

 **Play** **yubikiri genman**

 **the song start to play.**

 **Lala: {tooi machi de surechigau, shiranai kao ni obieye, nakisaken demo todokanai, omoi wa namida to nagareta minarenat kaerimichi no hana, yureugoku kage wa hitosudake, sashinobeta te ni toge ga sasaru, darenimo fure rarezu no ni saku. bokura wa yume o miru, taisetauna dareka to koyubi o musunde, hanasanai you ni, yubikiri genman, tonaeta} (passing you by on a street far far away, your strange face frightened me, even if I cried, nothing could reach you, feelings flowed out along with tears, a flower on my unfamiliar way home, its lonesome shadow trembled, thorns pierced the hands I reached out, it bloomed in a field, untouched by others. we dreamed a dream, hooking pinky fingers with our special someone for we will never separate pinky swear, as we chanted.)**

 **as she is singing everyone is amazed that she can sing.**

 **Lala: {Bokura wa hitori de ikiteikenatm to kidzuita no wa itsu, hitoribeya ni tojikomori, sagasita boku no ashiato, haizuri sagashite mo mitsukarazu, aseri to fuan ga oshipyseru. Bokura wa mayoingara, michisuji o terashi dasu, yasunde mo iikara, tomaranai you ni, bokura wa yume o miru, taisetauna dareka to koyubi o musunde, hanasanai you ni, yubikiri genman, tonaeta** **.}**

 **(when did we realize? That there was no way we could live alone, locking yourself in a room, you searched for my footprints, even if you crawled and looked, you couldn't find them, impatience and anxiety began to surge. If we get lost, I will light up our path, It's okay if you rake a break, for I will never stop, we dreamed a dream, hooking pinky fingers with our special someone for we will never separate pinky swear, as we chanted)**

Koan: _amazing, her singing voice is so beautiful , she is a true partner to me and my girlfriend that I love._

Joker: she sing like an angel.

Smarty: ironic since she an alien demon.

Lala: okay koan, your turn.

Koan: alright girls, as a teacher and student, I'll sing how I live with it and learn from it(laugh crazy)

Then lala give koan the microphone as he clear his voice.

 **Play live and learn**

Koan: {can you feel life movin' thought your mind, ooh, looks like it came back for more! Yeah yeah yeah! Can you feel time slippin' down your spine, ooooooh, you try and try to ignore! Yeah! But you can hardly swallow, your fears and pain. When you can't help but follow, it puts you right back where you came. Live and learn! Hanging on the edge of tomorrow, Live and learn! From the words of yesterday. Live and learn! If you beg or if you borrow, live and learn! You may never find your way! Whooooa, yeah!}

As everyone is shocked, awe and amaze that koan can sing that really good, blair smiled sexually at him, maka was surprise that koan can sing, soul smiled thinking that koan is more cooler now, kid smile how beautiful he sing , liz and patty felt jammed of their boyfriend singing, black star grin wider of his rival is getting more epic and wonder if the song be about him, tsume cat smile and purred of her big brother singing, ikaros small smile, asteara liking the song , tsubaki and charlotte are shocked of koan singing good, blue star felt a bit turn on koan singing is badass and want him ,rito and haruna is amazing of his singing, ren is shocked that he getting bested by koan, run is happy of song he singing is really great, lala is amaze and blush a bit as her heart pounded.

Maka: _I didn't know he can sing._

Soul: _that is so fucking cool._

Black star: (grin) _that's my rival for ya._

Tsubaki: (blush) _oh my gosh, his voice._

Blue star: _it's enchanting._

Charlotte: (blush) _Oh mon Dieu, his voice~._

Kid's: _his singing is perfect._

Liz: _well, that is one hell of a voice._

Patty: (lick her lips) _oh koany~._

Blair: (cat smile) _meow~ koany's voice it turning me on~._

Tsume: _oh brother, you are megnifisent as always._

Ikaro: _master._

Asteara: _I think I've fallen for him again and again._

Run: (blush) _oh my~._

Ren: (eyes wide) _how the hell?!_

Rito: _wow._

Haruna: _he's good._

Lala: _oh koan my future husband._

Koan: {can you feel life tangle you up inside? Yeah, now you're face down on the floor! Oh! But you can't save your sorrow, you've paid in trade! When you can't help but follow, it puts you right back where you came. Live and learn! Hanging on the edge of tomorrow, Live and learn! From the words of yesterday. Live and learn! If you beg or if you borrow, live and learn! You may never find your way! Hey, whoa, whoa, oh yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!}

as the solo continues koan did an air guitar that actually plays which keep surprising people

Koan: {there's a face searching far, so far and wide. There's a place where you dream you'd never find. Hold on to what if? Hold on to what if? Live and learn! Hanging on the edge of tomorrow, Live and learn! From the words of yesterday. Live and learn! If you beg or if you borrow, live and learn! You may never find your way! Live and learn! Hanging on the edge of tomorrow, Live and learn! From the words of yesterday. Live and learn! If you beg or if you borrow, live and learn! You may never find your way! Live and learn! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Live and learn! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!}

When he finish he rise his fist make a big fire works.

Koan:(grin while chuckle) and that my students, is how we live it and learn something.

Maka: (hug tackle) that was amazing!

lala and they other tackle him too.

Ren: grr.

Rito: huh, I didn't know that koan can sing like that.

Koan: (smile) there more you need to now me boy.

Lala: ah ren, your up next? Here(handle the microphone to ren)

ren: thank you (throw the microphone away) oops my hand slipped! Oh man, one of the microphones got broken in an unexpected accident.(close to lala's face) there no other way lala, let's sing together with this mic! Bring your face closer to it.

Koan then whack his head with a fish

Koan: argh!(dressed up as a pirate) keep your skunk hair faces of my shiny pink pearl you soggy maggot!

Ren: where did you get that fish from?!

Koan: argh! Captain mad beard answer to no scalley wag like you.

Lala: well I'm going to the bathroom.

Koan:(dress back to normal) alright, so ren, ready to call it quit?

Ren: never!

Koan: really?(then turn to see lala came out of the bathroom and turn back to ren) well ren, witness how munch I love her(as his eyes wide seeing koan go to her)

Koan: hey lala, you know how you sing was amazing, it hit my heart like a tidal wave(crazy laugh)

Lala: same with you koan, your voice is enchanting.

Koan: what koan say? Me got the music in me (grin wider)

lala: (smile) well it's not the only thing you got.

She grab his face and about to kiss but koan turn to see ren charging

Ren: Lala ! don't forget about him! I...

Koan smirk then he grab lala then make an afterimage then slow motion ren jump to rito, then accidentally kiss him which surprise and grossed both of them.

Rito and ren: BLEACH!

Lala: wah, how surprising you two have become such good friends without me knowing it huh?

Koan: boy, that one way to get along, kiss and make up(laugh hard)

Black star: (laugh as well) good one koan!

Koan: now where we're we?

Lala: yes.

She grab his face and kiss him deep.

Rito: _my first kiss...taken away..._

Ren: that's it! (point at koan) koan seinaruyami! I challenge you to a dual!

Koan: a dual? Why?

Ren: so I can show you that I'm the one who deserves to be with lala!

Koan: no offense but skunk head wont last minute fighting koan and lala is a person, not a trophy to be claimed.

Ren: I'll take you up on that! After 4 days , outside of the school

Koan: okay (holding a flower and dropped it at the floor at ren)

ren: what the hell man ?! why you dropping a flower ?!

Koan: sorry it slipped

ren: that didn't slipped you did it on purpose !

koan:(show a plant flower)no this is a flower

ren:(faceplam) oh my god, he such a freakin idiot

then the girls minis lala all attached him and beat him up bad.

Maka: that's it! You die now!

Soul: no one calls koan an idiot!

Blue star: your going to die!

Charlotte: your so going down!

Tsubaki: feel our wrath!

Kid: he is perfect and your going to die!

Liz: your soul is going to die now!

Patty: FEEL MY RATH FUCKER!

Tsume: I'm going to cut you into two!

Ikaros: your going to die by my minigun.

Asteara: your going to die!

Blair: I'll make you go boom!

Run: ren you asshole!

Ren: NOT THE FACE! (in fear)

Koan: (laugh) they get along too, also black star I got a present for you.

Black star: really?! What is it?!

Koan: did you know the sun is a star?

Black star a little why?

then koan and black star look outside as the sun with a face have written word of blackstar's autograph

Koan: now everybody who see the sun, know your the biggest star around the earth along with me.

Black star: forget rival, your my new brother!

Koan: let's be both rival and brothers !

Black star: that's great!

koan and black star: (high five) HOTDOG!/ YAHOO!

 **Timeskip**

koan and ren are facing each other as lala and they other even students are watching the fight.

Koan: come on ren, you'll get yourself hurt.

Ren: I want to have lala at any cost.

Koan: okay! (put on some headphones and start music) also me gonna jammed some tune!

Ren: bring it on!

Koan: you first skunky !

Ren: that's it!

As ren charging at him but koan was dancing and showing some good dance moves dodging his fist and kicks which annoyed ren then he got slapped by a fish, hit by a pie and crashed by a piano thanks to koan.

Koan took his headphone off and look at ren came out from the piano.

Koan: oh my ren what happen to you?

Ren: (shake his head) you happen you moron!

Koan: oh yeah, then me go to one monkey around!

Then he slap his neck to change into a monkey with orange armor plats on his arms, shoulders, legs, knuckles, sharp spikes on his back and tail and has the nematrix on his neck.

?: **KNOCK YEKNOM!** (jumping up and down hooting like a monkey)

ren: an alien monkey?!

Knock yeknom: yep and me gonna kung fu your ass.

Patty: KICK HIS ASS KOANY!

Lala: have a good fight!

Black star: go beat him up!

Ren: that doesn't matter now! I will beat you!

Knock yeknom then dodging ren's fist then kicking him multiple time and grab his leg then slammed him many time and throw him as the alien monkey pounding his chest charging as ren too but knock yenkom duck down and uppercut him sent him flying high then knock yenkom jump up then headbutt him to the ground and pounding him a lot then grab him and smash him at the floor again many times, his eyes are dizzy, bruises, and broken boens as knock yenkom pounding his chest and hotting again in victory.

Knock yeknom: guess me win.

Ren: c-cures...(passed out)

knock yeknom turn back to koan.

Koan: that went well.

?: oh really?

Then koan turn then a black and red drone came in holding a gun and albedo.

Koan: albedo? What doing here?

Albedo: here to destroy you and your girls as well.

Koan:(chuckle) how the chilli fries going for you?(albedo growl)

Albedo: those things are disgusting! Yet I still eat them!

koan: there awesome

maka: who that koan?

koan: albedo, ben's copycat enemy, and the son of bitch who torture and experiment me along they other eneimes.

The girls gain a dark aura and slowly turn while gaining a creepy grin to albedo

albedo: w-what the hell ?

koan: ooh you about gonna get it now boy (chuckle eating popcorn)

Maka: so your one of the villeins that we must kill.

Soul: hey maka, if we kill him can I eat his soul?

Blue star: charlotte, make sure that you thoroughly kill this bastard.

Charlotte: wee.

Tsubaki: we'll going to kill you~.

Kid: liz, patty, lets fill this guy with holes.

Liz: with pleasure.

Patty: kill~, kill~.

Tsume: I'll shread every last piece of you.

Ikaros: (pull out a mini gun) target locked, kill on sight.

Asteara: time to die.

Blair: I'm going to make you ashes.

Run: your going to die by our hands.

Lala: your gonna die for hurting our koany.

Albedo: I'm not afraid you girls one bit!

Soul, charlotte, liz, patty, asteara and tsume transformed into there weapon forms and maka, kid, blue star, tsubaki, blair, run, and ikaros all giggled creeply and gain more dark energy and slowly walk up to albedo who is shaking his legs.

Girls: would you like to try that?

Albedo: w-w-w-whatever ! drones ! attack them !

he hit his ultimatrix and turn into a small grey humanoid with headphones and red eyes the ultamtrix on his chest.

?: **NEGATIVE ECHO ECHO!** aw. man. now. I. yelled. speech. like. Him.

Koan: I think it suited you.

negative echo echo duplicate to seven , first turn into humanoid crystal with a jumpsuit and a red streak and a symbol of the ultimatrix as a belt , a humanoid chicken have a symbol of the ultimatrix on his chest, humanoid tiger with a symbol of the ultamtrix on his chest , a black fur monkey with 4 arms and 6 eyes have the symbol of the ultimatrix on his chest, a humanoid dinosaur have the symbol of the ultimatrix and an armor robotic humanoid armodrillo with a symbol of the ultimatrix on his chest.

?: **NEGATIVE DIAMONDHEAD!**

? **NEGATIVE KICKIN HAWK!**

? **NEGATIVE RATH!**

?: **NEGATIVE SPIDERMONKEY!**

?: **NEGATIVE HUMANGOUSAUR!**

?: **NEGATVIE ARMODRILLO!**

Koan: well I know a girl will beat those alien like nothin, hey lala

lala: yes?

Koan: your not gonna believe what that asshole just did to me back then,(anime tears) he called me nobody freak and the reason I was a fool of not having a girlfriend along.

This made lala more angry then beforeas her eyes shadow start to glow red and her tail is swift around and an pinkish aura as her hand tighten as a fist.

Lala: don't worry koany, I'll make sure that he is severally punished.

N. Diamondhead: I like to see you try girl!

She then roar then disappeared and then desamated the drones and fruriosly punch every alien that she is facing sent them all flying and crashed down as reverse back to N. echo echo and merge as one the return back to albedo as all the girls surrounded him which make him turn pale and shaking in fear.

Albedo: C-Can we talk about this?

Girls: no, you die right here and now.

He screamed and getting pummeled and cut everywhere and kicked at the balls, almost getting shot as he turn into N. Armodrillo and dig underground to run away while Lala hugged koan to her chest and blush a little and lala smile at him.

Lala: there, one of your bobos is gone, for now.

then she petted his hair causing him to cat smile and purr show his cat ear and cat tail.

Blair: (hugs him) meow! Kitty koany!

tsume: I wanna hug him too!

Koan:(shake his head) why lala patted koan's hair?

Lala: (giggle) because your cute and fragile

koan: ohh

ren:(woke up) what happen ?

koan: you lost, now lala is my girlfriend

Ren: what make you so special, tell me!

Koan then show a goofy look and a goofy laugh.

Koan: I eat cereal ren (make ren gawked while eyes wide)

ren: okay, I give up.

koan: good and one thing, the deal

koan turn a red mini tornado and spin around ren as he wearing the dress when he and lala was kids

Koan: ren the cry baby has return folks and you'll wear it in 5 days now or detention ! (laugh crazy)

Ren: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 **Timeskip**

koan and lala are walking together with lala hugging his arm.

koan: hey lala, me is wondering if koan touch your tail?

Lala: (blush) um, it's a sensitive area even the tip.

Koan: like it turn you on? (she nodded) oh then we'll save that for later, any cool invention you made? koan wanna be the test subject t try it! including rito!

Lala: oh ok, just teleport far away and I'll let my invention do the rest.

Koan: okay! (teleport) alright lalay let me have it!

Lala then pull out a mini robot with a magnet for a head and has red and blue on his body.

Koan: oh! a cute mini magnet robot! Koan wish rito was here to see this.

Lala: actually, you both can.

Then the mini robot start to doing something and koan run up to lala then rito with his pants down but koan gain control but not rito.

Koan: rito? (smile) oh I see , you wanna be captain underpant's sidekick well(remove his clothes again and found a red cape) TRA LA LAAAA!

lala blushed for the face that koan is in his underwear.

Rito: it's not me koan ! my body controlling itself!

Koan: hey rito!

Rito: yeah?

Koan: haurna in 3 o clock!

Rito then spotted haruna then he crashed to her and fell over, rito stands up and got his pants up.

Koan: hey haurna, meet captain underpant's sidekick!

Rito: when do you say that I'm your sidekick?!

koan: cause your underpants is showing and haurna's face turn red (point at haruna)

true to his word haruna is blushing red hot and swirling eyes she about to scream until koan cover her mouth.

Koan: don't , stay calm and rito keep your pants up.

Rito: y-yeah. (pull up his pants and zip them)

koan:(look at haruna and remove his hand) you calm? (she nodded) good, cause if you freak out you'll accidentally hit your partner right in the cheek!

Haruna: oh, I'm sorry rito.

Rito: that's ok.

Koan: Captain underpants did good(then run and blue star tackle koan) HORSE TEETH WASH! HAHAHAHA!

blue star: hi koany~

run: we've been waiting for you!

Koan: yellow what doing? Did anyone ever told you two that both of your hairs are shiny as a nickle mixed with a crystal?

Blue star: nope, your the first one.

Run: which you earn a kiss

they move closer and they push him to the ground as they kissed him then he kiss him them deep make them blush a bit and moan until they break the kiss.

Koan: what'd you think?

Blue star: I think we now know why maka loves you.

Run: yeah, your lips are intoxicating~.

Koan: me glad about it (turn a limo) oh a limo.

Coming out of the limo is a girl with dirty blonde curly hair and she is wearing a shirt with a vest and a skirt.

Koan: yellow what doing?

?: so you must be the new teacher/student here? Well my name is saki tenjouin.

Koan: nice to meet you(sniff at her and gasp) your a vampire?

Saki: yes, but how did you know that?

Koan: me sniff you and awesome! Your a like a special vampire.

Saki: again your right, because my father is a vampire and (she look at koan in his underwear and blush) why you in your underpants?

Koan: me is captain underpants and is nice to meet pretty vampire lady.

Saki: oh um...can you please put some clothes on?

Koan: okay (spin and got his clothes on) there we go (smile while eye smile)

Saki: well then, I will be your new student in your class mr….

Koan: koan seinaruyami(bow to her) but prefer mr. Koan, professor thingamajig or koan, is nice to meet you pretty vampire and nice clothes.

Saki: you flatter me but just call me saki.

Koan: okay saky (saluted as she giggle)

saki: well then, I guess I'll see you in class.

Koan: you too! (laugh crazy)

later at koans class saki is leaning to his lectures she can't stop of being jealous of lala and the girls

koan: here you go lala, (brought a bento) a launch to my sexy girlfriend.

Lala: (gee and hugs him) thank you!

Koan: any other invention you have? I like to share you mine as well.

Lala: really?! I would love to see them

koan: okay(he pull out a drone mixed sting ray) Ta-da! I called it the robo-ray, can sent sonar and detact anyone coming close and attack any intruder and can regenerate damage and turn invisible (smile)

lala: oh wow!

Rito: that seem impressive.

as the robo ray flew around a bit on rito and landed on his head.

Koan: aw, he likes you.

It spray ink on rito's face.

Rito: hey!

Koan: he just say hello, what about you lala?

Lala then pull out a little robot black dog.

Rito: what's that?

Koan: a doggy!

Lala: I'm glad you like it koan and it's mr. bow-wow doggy!

Koan: wow! What this little guy can do?

Lala: well it's a portable guard dog machine.

Koan: awesome! Just like me.

the guard dog then rip lalas shirt and koan's straightjacket shirt.

Koan: hehehe, it say hello.

This made the girls blush and gleed to see koans body and the boys oogling lala's too as rito blushed.

Lala: oh I guess it's still out of whack

Koan: me can help fixed it.

Lala: thank you koan.

Koan: your welcome bubblegum (he kiss her)

This made saki mad and jealous with an angry tick mark and looked at koan's smile make her blush a bit.

Saki: I will not be number 2 (in thinking) but why is my heart beating when I see koan and his smile?

 **Timeskip**

koan is walking to the teachers lounge to hand over some papers a girl walked to him, she has long black hair and has dark brown eyes, she wear a silver shirt along a white jacket and a miniskirt and short heels sandals.

Koan: yellow, what doing? (waving his arm while smile)

?: hello, my name is yui kotegawa,

Koan: nice to meet ya! Me is koan(make a spring noise)

Yui: anyways, I'm the head of the school disciplinary committee.

yui: anyways, I'm the perfect head of the school disciplinary committee

koan:(title his head) that's fun right?

Yui:(shake her head) no, I'm here to make sure that this school is steady and perfect.

Koan: wheres the fun in that? Koan can ride a pig and (he open the top of his head which surprise her show a pizza) while with pizzas!

Yui: how can you do that?

Koan: Koan use his head (close the top head) but koan do stop pervy and people of not skipping me lesson, so doing fun is bad?

Yui: as long as you are not doing damage that's fine.

Koan: HOTDOG!

Koan running to the wall and break through it while laughing.

Koan: Oh boy! A hole in one!

Yui: YOUR FIXING THAT!

Koan: fix one?

Yui: YES YOU ARE!

Koan: I didn't do it the wall did, aint that right mr. wall?

Mr. wall: damn right as I saw it wide open.

Yui: HOW IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING THAT?!

koan: do what ? anyway me fixing wall(koan quickly fixed the one) there we go good as new and you smell like a cat but not no ordinary cat right?

Yui: but. How. You. How are you doing this?!

Koan: koan is koan, they say me is special and my nose can tell by smelling.

Yui: if you must know, I'm from the immortal clan.

Koan: your an immortal ?

Yui: yes , I'm a werecat but with mystic abilities and fighting skills

Koan: that's sound great but I'm immortal too but not immortal clan, let's just say(look down a little) is complicated.

Yui: very well, I won't say anymore about your immortality, but how can you figure out that I'm a werecat?

Koan: well by smelling you, I know munch animals very munch as I'm one of them and I get along some different kind of animals as well sometime.

Yui: okay, your delivering the papers to the teachers lounge?

Koan: yeah and I wonder since your job you don't have to worked up and all, losing up and have fun a bit, I'm sure to help out and let you be my assistance while I'm not around class or everything under control.

Yui: very well.

Koan: can pretty cat wanna hang out with koan and meet his friends and girlfriends?(smile)

yui: (blush) um, sure.

Koan: CHERRYCHUNGA! (Laugh crazy)

maka: koan!

Koan: (turn around) makay(he hugged her) yui, say hello to maka, she do well and smart with books.

Maka: hello yui.

Yui:(smile) maka albarn, good afternoon.

Maka: so your the head of the school disciplinary committee?

Yui: yes, and koan here want me to assist him while he's not around his class and the students.

Maka: well I'm coming too.

Koan: sure! The more the merrier and lala coming with me, since she my miester.

Yui: okay, by the way where are we going?

Koan: stupendous thing! And a surprise.

 **Timeskip**

koan, lala and maka are facing a bunch of dungle beasts.

Koan: alright kraken, I know you and your master are planning something next.

kraken: really? but at least we know who the next target it is boy.

Koan: and who's that?

kraken: soon my boy , soon

Maka: we'll see about that

Koan: hey maka, ever wield two scythe?

Maka: no why?

koan: how about you both me and soul.

Maka: sure.

koan turn into a scythe and maka catch it.

Maka: shall we koan?

Koan: ready, what about you soul?

Soul: same here, lets do this!

Lala: me too!

Soul, Koan, maka and lala: **SOUL RESIDENT!**

As there souls connected maka, lala and soul start to laugh, lala start to became a devil tiger, and maka turn into a monkey girl.

Koan: that's new.

Yui: your telling me.

Koan 2: alright you, show me what you got

Yui:(smile) gladly.

She charge at one of the dungle beasts and slam her fist at the face then dodge the wraith's blade that she cast the spell on the ground to grow vines and crunch him then she duck from the kraken's claws that she backflip kick his face make him stumble then la la and mama charge at the Karken and 4 remain beast.

Maka: guess it's our turn.

Lala: let's crack some skulls!

Soul: yeah(cackling)

maka charge in and start to slash the dungle beasts with lala spin her arms slicing them all into to pieces which amazed yui to see that.

Yui: amazing.

Koan: great job girls.

The maka, soul and lala giggled.

Koan: I know what to do give you 3 rewards.

Maka: really?

Soul: what is it?

Lala: tell us.

Koan smirk as he whisper to them.

Koan: at my bed(make them blush and giggle)

maka: well then, let's go koany~.

Soul: koany, get's get home right now.

Lala: finally, being intimate with my boyfriend.

Koan: okay.

At koan's house in his room.

Maka: um, are you sure about this next step?

Koan: what's wrong makay?

Maka: it's just that,(blushed hard) it's my first time.

Koan: I'll be gentle.

Maka: okay.

Blair: meow, don't leave me hanging(came by)

koan: oh blairy, you can join us.

Blair: yay!

Koan: okay you four girls ready?

 **Lemon time!**

They nodded and he first kissed maka making her moan then koan duplicate to 3 koan, blair grabed koan 2 and hot kissed him, lala kissed koan 3, and soul tackled koan 4 into a french kiss as they started to strip out of their clothes.

Maka: (acted shyly) oh koan, your so magnificent.

Koan: you to my sexy meister

Then he lick and suck her pussy make her moan while koan 2 grab blair's breasts between his cock.

Koan: drink up my wicked kitty.

Blair: meow~, give me your milk.

Koan 3 is sucking on souls breasts and koan 4 is bitting on lalas neck.

Soul: oh koany, suck on them as much as you want.

Lala: koan, bite me harder.

Koan 4 then grab lala's tail make her gasp a little and moan while he rubbing her tail, koan 3 fingering soul's pussy as she moan more, koan 2 thrusting his cock between Blair's breasts as she moan while sucking his cock then koan prime fondle maka's breasts and play her nipples while she moan a lot.

Maka: koan, oh this is amazing.

Koan: yeah sure is.

Then koan 2 thrusting more as he about to reach climax.

Koan 2: about to cum kitty! Drink my milk!

then he cummed inside of her mouth which she drink all of it as koan still squirt some at her b*** and some face as she lick the cum from her lips and smile.

Blair: meow~, Mmm delicious milk~

Koan 2: glad you love it, now to put it inside of you.

Koan prime: okay maka, I'm gonna put it in, tell me if it hurt then I'll pull it out okay?

Maka: okay.

Koan prime place maka onto the bed and start to slowly push his cock in her pussy, koan 2 did the same to blair but he is moaning and so do koan 3 and koan 4 to soul and lala.

Koan prime: maka, your ready?

Maka: will this hurt?

Koan prime: only a little.

Maka: okay.

Koan 2: ready to get milk blairy?

Koan 3: want it my sexy scythe?

Koan 4: want it my devil queen?

Blair: yes, I want my milk now.

Lala: I really want it koan.

Soul: sharpen my blades.

Koan prime: okay girls, here the big thing!

The koans push in making blair moan loud, maka scream, soul grunt and roll her eyes, and lala moan loud, as for maka koan prime did it slowly then she feeling it as it hurt first but now feeling it so good as she drool a bit.

Maka: okay, I'm ready now.

Koan: want me to blow your mind my sexy daisy flower?

Maka: yes.

Koan then start to move that he begin to thrust more as she moan while he fondle her breasts, koan 2 did a doggy or kitty style while spanking and groping Blair's ass to make it red while he fondle and twist her nipples, koan 3 grab soul then thrusting so munch her leg wrapped around him, koan 4 thrusting hard as lala stick her tongue out then they both kissing then all the koan begin giving maka, blair, soul, lala a hard bite to their neck, collar bone, nipples as they all moan.

Maka: koan, I'm cumming! I'm cumming!

Blair: oh yes! Cum inside me! Cum inside your kitty!

Soul: oh yes! Sharp me into perfection koan!

Lala: koan! Give it to me! Give it all to me!

Koan prime: I will! Let me give you a biggest bite to please you four!

Then all four koans bite there necks as hard as they can which made them moan loud, then suddenly maka grew a fox tail and ears, soul grew wolf tail and ears and lala grew a dragons tail and horns, then demon wings pop out, maka's look like a sharp pare of gray and red scythes with some spikes, soul has sharp scythe wings but silver along red and blair has darker purple fur devil wings along have a cat tail but two cat tail.

Koans: WE'RE CUMMING!

they cum inside the girls and they moan louder while they're eyes roll up and a goofy smile, then the girls crawled to koan after the koans poofed out leaving the real koan. 

**Lemon end**

Koan: well how was it girls? And what you think the gift I gave you? Even some special parts.

Maka: (foxy smile) oh that was wonderful~.

Soul: that is very cool.

Blair: meow~, that is amazing.

Lala: (devilish smile) we're going to do more of that

koan: I glad you girls like it

smarty: something tells me a very disturb happen

joker: oh relax, what can possibly go wrong?

Smarty: I wish you didn't say that.

 **Meanwhile**

kid, liz, and patty feeling that they want to kill someone, ikaros, asteara and tsume brought there weapons out and have a dark look on there faces, blue star felt angry at someone, tsubaki felt jealous, charlotte got mad and pull out some rope, medusa growls of a felling that someone got to koan first, spirit screamed in fear, run puff her checks, saki felt that she got one upped, yui puffed her checks and got mad, shuala felt a little tingle but shrugged it off, mikan just punch a table, gid suddenly got very mad, and archane felt jealous for some reason.

 **back to koan and they other**

Joker: I'm pretty sure everything going to alright

Soul: so koan, how you gonna.

koan: oh I have my way, like the snake fall in to the pit of their predator and the spider will now fall to my web, but first (he pull his phone then texted spirit and even gid about he fucked their daughters)

lala: oh you naughty boy~.

Maka: do you really want another round?

Koan: you tell me(smirk)

 **Meanwhile with archane**

archane is sitting alone with her spiders then she heard hissing noises as she turn around seeing a centipede tearing, killing and eating the spider like nothin.

Archane: my babys!

then suddenly more centipede coming around as their hissing and then she heard a cackling laugh which is madness she can feel it.

Koan's voice: is so nice to meet you isty bitsy, look like you cheated and survive death.

Archane: who are you?!

Koan: _**oh who am I you ask, a being who watch your sins along your sister, I met medusa and I hope she told you about me.**_

Then koan in his mutant form came out of the shadow smirk wider and his yellow ring pupil glows red.

Koan: archane gorgon, the older sibling of the gorgon family and I see your alive.

Archane: who are you?

koan: the one who know you for so long archane, and you and your sister dare toy madness, I know what true chaos is and I'm beyond it like any one even asura, a demon who see your crime and you escape death once but not hell as I'm their warden.

Then the centipede came a bit closer to her.

Koan: like my pets? I know spiders are not bugs but at least your a bug person right (grin wider) they was so hungry so I thought they need a meal.

Archane then sent a wave of magic but suddenly is vaporize as koan then sent a line arrow V shape around arachane like chain as the stinger start impale her neck , stomach and wrapped around as she scream of pain.

Koan: like shuala she died and suffer for her crimes and I see you have an interested of koan, the one your sister talk about even dung.

Archane: how did you know him?!

Koan: did she tell you? I'm the one who see koan's suffering, the pain he endure and real true madness from dung and his allies, so I give koan the gift with some friends I know to unleashed his desire but I like to see how he become to the world. (laugh crazy)

Archane got a little more angry at him.

Koan: (grin) why getting mad at me for?

Archane: why is he suffering.

Koan: why do you care he suffering? Isn't that what you wanted?

She didn't say anything and thoughts on what he said

Koan: ahahahahahaha! so funny, a witch care for a mortal who suffer? Suffer being experimented and torture by dung and his girlfriend Jennifer, the woman who broke koan's heart by pretend to be his girl and now your like that people, it's time for my pets to have the main cores.

The centipedes crawl to archane that made her scream as she felt like flames bursting inside of her and out.

Koan: you think your the mother of all things, but I'm the demon who knows all (grin wider)

As the centipede's fangs open wider as slime of dripping which she see it and go to her eye as she make a bloody scream.

Then archane wake up gasp and sweating while panting then medusa came in hear the noise.

Medusa: archane! Are you ok?

Archane: yeah, I'm fine, just a nightmare.

Medusa: you had nightmare too?

Archane: what you talking about?

Medusa: it's a demon.

Archane: same here and you know him?

Medusa: last night I met a demon in my dreams but it turn out he's real and I couldn't see him, then later at night when I sent crona to deal with the humans even I heard he the one who give kaon the gift even the suffering still continue deep within behind his smile but he laugh and show insanity like I never seen before of my life.

Archane: I guess we both seen him in our dreams.

Then suddenly they heard footstep as they turn to see crona with his hair shadow came by.

Medusa: ah crona.

Archane: what happen to him?

then crona show his face as his eyes is like the demon even he cackling but is not crona's voice, is the demon which medusa and archane see make them eyes wide and shocked as crona grin wider.

Koan/Crona: let's just say he taking a nap right mommy?(look at archane) hello auntie archane, did you sleep well and not let the bed bugs bite?

Medusa: it's that demon!

Koan/crona: ahh what a horrible way to say to your son mother (smirk) I see your looking good, even the bruises, cut and burn cleared up from what happen last night.

Medusa: let him go you twisted thing.

Koan/crona: yeah I don't think so.

Medusa: ragnorak! Come out and help your partner.

Then a burst out of crona's back but to shocked the two witches that is koan who is all color darker red and a jack o lantern spike glowing yellow.

Kooan: sorry but the one who you looking for is ragnorak is seem not here now, please leave a messages (laugh crazy as koan/crona laugh with him)

Archane: I thought your black blood supposed to be strong?

Medusa: it suppose too.

Koan:(laugh) did you really think you can invented something to stop a demon?

Koan/crona: you two need to learn that demon is beyond any blood and the black blood is like child play to us, so we make something that called the dark red blood.

Archane and medusa: dark red blood?

Koan: medusa not the only creativity one here now, even give koan some and I wonder, how is your other sister?

Medusa: why do we need to tell you that?

Koan: oh she seem nice after learn her lesson and perhaps-

Medusa: come near her then your dead!

As her arrows getting ready to kill him

Koan:/crona: then go on, kill me and even your son, who's nothin but your experiment tool even what you said that " he's a weakling, pathetic and need to be punished"(make her eyes wide) go on, impale those arrows in me. Cause koan was right, and also to show no mother have no heart with humans even to koan.

Medusa got furious.

Koan/crona: do it medusa, show your true color, kill me...

She charge are arrow in speed around him.

Koan/crona: cause soon your son is the same like koan as they both in pain become of you and jennifer.

As her arrow stop as her hand shaking and her eyes as she remember when the demon told her about a bit of koan's past and suffer as she bit her lips.

Koan/crona: what's wrong, don't want to kill me and your failed experiment?

Medusa: SHUT UP!

Koan: so you do care for crona, why?

Medusa: because I care for my own son!

Koan/crona: (laugh crazy) oh that's a killer.

Medusa: what you talking about?

Koan/crona: since when are you a good mother, he and koan are alike, the torture, experiment, the lost. You and jennifer, koan's ex girlfriend are alike too, enjoy see people suffer, pretend to be someone who wear an innocent mask, have no heart, destroy life, manipulate, trick and twist. And now your gonna do that to koan, and why you want to end the pain?

Medusa: i-i don't know, these feelings that I never felt before.

Koan: that because you starting to slowly look of what you did is wrong and take a look what jennifer did to him, just like how did to crona's life was because of you and your abusive of failing of killing for your selfishness of want him a kishin. 

Koan as a teen but his eyes is blue and hair is orange while peach skin, the villains with a girl with peach skin, red eyes, raven hair with red streak wearing a jumpsuit that is black, red stains on her suit. heels boots, shoulder pads, gloves, and holding a sworded blade that cover in blood looking down at him with the death of his parents and sister bleeding as in river of tears. They see koan getting torture, experimented and the worst of beyond as he scream in agony , abusing him and even force him to train and in a stranded dangerous savage animals like alien , then they see jennifer push koan to some horrible steaming chemical as he show a bloody scream and when they drag him out as his appearances is what they see today then begin laughing like a true chaotic and the memory ended ,as medusa never felt such horror and arachane cover her mouth to see koan what he become by those people.

Koan/crona: after that he have amnesia of what he is but only know hos name then become a villain because of how people and human treat, fear, hate and make him an outcast of a freak monster all alone with no one. that's why I'm taking crona with me so he doesn't walk the same path as he did

Medusa:(glared while growl) your not taking him away!

Archane: (narrow her eyes)we will make you pay. 

Koan/crona: really? So tell me medusa, what happen when koan see and found out who you are , your gonna break his heart like jennifer, your gonna be like her? Of want nothin but give him more pain and dissection table? That's why both koan and crona suffer so munch in mind, body and soul.

As they didn't answer as koan went back to crona's back

Koan/ crona: before i go let this be a reminder

Medusa and archane see A spider and snake fall down to the ground dead as a centipede crawl out

Medusa: my snakes!

Archane: my baby!

The centipedes crawling away to nothing

Koan/crona: remember as the devil sees all and my pets will hunger to any sins but here's the choice , either abandoned all of this and join koan since the girls and dwma are his friends and family that heal his pain as you two could...or continue doing this along dung ,vilgax and his allies because becareful who strings are pulling without noticing.

Then suddenly he jolt a bit and head down cover his eyes as to show crona is and his eyes are back to normal and ragnorak burst out.

Crona: huh? What happen?

Ragnorak: what the hell happen to us?

Medusa: it's nothing.

She walk to him and hugged him which surprise him even ragnorak. 

Ragnorak: okay, who are you and what did you do with real medusa?

Medusa give a death glare at him make him shiver a bit

Ragnorak: n-nevermind

Crona: l-lady medusa, I-I saw something in my dream.

Medusa: what is it crona?

Crona: a demon who look scary but seem nice and he show me memory about koan(look down sad a little), and see his past, he's like me a little bit.

Ragnorak: the dude look broken after this chick push him to that weird pit thing.

Crona: I then hear laughter, but the aughter of a mad man and the demon give this, it was written by koan's life.

He pull a piece a paper as they open it and show a little picture of a smile face but there like some tear spots and the people seem kidna old as they read it what it said is "It's not cool to keep of who you are, but it doesn't matter as I don't know what I am, except a freak. All it takes is one rotten day, to transform a normal man, into a monster... but in my case. A rotten day and a chemical bath ! a very thin line separates normality, from insanity... Life brings thousands of tiny torments to erase what best of it, in all shapes, sizes and flavors. So they all said I was sick in the head, they said I needed help, Well maybe I am a bit batty, Blame it on the people who are the bats in my belfry, so smile everyone ! cause I'm a lot happier ! Hahahahahahahaha! "

Medusa: my god.

Archane: my word.

Crona: he's like me.

Ragnorak: dame, thats hardcore and deep.

 **back with koan**

After their round two having sex with lala, maka, soul, and balir they lay on koan's chest.

Koan: well that was great you four.

Maka: yeah, it was.

Blair: amazing~.

Lala: that felt so good~.

Soul: I agree, so any luck of medusa and her sister ? why not yopu go grab crona?

Koan: it's because shuala don't wanna leave her family out, and if she can be good and so do medusa, archane and crona too, so it take only a matter of time for them to see which side is really on. So only take time to break both medusa and crona even soon dung gonna do something to upgraded them so let's be prepare.

Girls: right!

 **Play fairy tail ending 21**

the scene started with koan's shadow walking and mountents is in the back ground then from the background it showed lilith smiling.

 **{kaqaita kaze ni yume azukete aruita}**

then it showed lord death, then it showe maka and soul.

 **{omoi nimotsu hanbun de}**

then it showed black and blue star together then charlotte and tsubaki then showed lala and blair.

 **{unmei wa sou kirihiraku tame ni aru koto, sono egao de sono senaka de, oshiete kureta}**

then the back ground changed to death city and koan starts running with blair following him.

 **{mata aeru yo wasurenai de tomo ni sugoshita kizu dareka demo!}**

Then it showed death the kid, liz and patty, then it change to medusa then momo and nana.

 **{azayaka na tabiji wo!}**

then the back ground change to a forest when it showed mikan and rito.

 **{tatoe ima wa namida ni oboretemo kono takai kabe wo norikoerareru hazu anata ga ita kara!}**

then it change to nemesis, run, then koan and blair start to run off the screen then the scene change to show maka looking for koan then she found him and smiled to see koan sleeping peacefully with blair on his chest.


	7. Soul 7 excalibur, enchanted and rockets

**Play One Piece Opening 5 "Kokoro no Chizu" [Creditless HD]**

 **{daijoubu! Saa, mae ni susumou taiyou wo itaumo mune ni. Tasunaida ta tsutawaru power negai wo tsukameyouyo}**

It starts with a glitter then koans cape then he turn to the screen smiling while he is next is black star smiling while falling with blue star, Charlotte and tsubaki, next its soul and maka wink at the screen and waving at the readers then it's death the kid with liz and patty, next is blair in her human form wink at the readers and make a cat pose as she is falling, then falling with then is lala, momo, nana mikan, mea, yami, yui, nemesis who blow a kiss at the readers and run. Then next scene is the whole scale of the DWMA building and a logo appeared cartoonish and is flash a little revealing the logo.

 **The Nemetrix Hero of Meister and Devil Aliens**

 **{dekkai nami ni norou chikara aawasete tokimeku hou he isogou hajimari no aizu, ima koso funade no toki ikari wo agetara nanairo no kaza wo kiri bouken no umi he, kizu darake no taba dakedo daiji na mono ga soko ni aru pinichi nara itsudatte boku ga mamoru kara}**

then it change to the group walking to the school, then it change to koan smiling and looking at the city with the others and the wind blow his cape flow, then lala jumped at koan to hug him with a smile and the other start to argue on who can hug koan, then it change to them hanging out an rito's place having fun, then it change to them sleeping over and hugging koan while he snores softly then it flashes to the group then to vilgax with the villains behind him and dung with medusa and arache and silhouettes behind them.

 **{daijoubu! Saa, mae ni susumou taiyou wo itaumo mune ni arashi ga kitara kata kunde sono saki no hikari wo miyou}**

then it change to the group fighting agents the kishins and then koan change to a kamen rider, then next black star and koan are having a sprawl and throwing there punches and smirking at each other and then show lord death doing wacky and spirit being a pervert and death chop him on his head.

 **{yume no kakera atsuareba asu ni mukou chizu ni naru dakara onaji hata no moto negai wo tsukamaeyouyo, bokura wa hitotsu onepiece}**

then it change to the group fighting dark rider minions and koan in his beast form punch hard sending it flying, then it change to see an explosion then blair hugging koan on the ground, then maka holding soul slashing some minions in half and some stone, then it change to show the group smiling at the readers then it change to the school with the laughing sun then it shows the meisters with there weapons in human form then the aliens then koan and last the last scene shows koan's lion with a lord deaths mask.

Koan is now in a dark place and falling as then a bit fogging around as he get up looking around.

Koan: hello? Is everyone there?

Then he hears screams, he turn to see his child self on the table screaming.

koan: w-w-what the?! Is me?

As he screaming then koan go to his child self as it poof then he got chain on his wrist and on the table seeing maka and the girls grinning.

Koan: y-yandere like, maka what's going on?!

Maka: shut it freak!

koan: huh?(surprise and shocked) what you talking about?

Kid: you actually believe we love a monster like you? Was using you for power someday.

Blue star: yeah and now we're gonna kill you right Jennifer.

Koan: Jennifer?!

Jennifer came by along with dung, black star and even show that they killed koan's parents, his sister, ben and everyone even snarl.

Koan: no, no! NOOOO!

Jennifer: yes, no kill this nobody of an animal.

The girls are all laughing and came closer and koan is scared as he started to roar as broke free as start attacking and everything went dark and koan wake up from his bed, he look around just to see he is still at home even maka, soul, blair and lala with him.

Koan: (put his hand on his face while sweating) just a dream, it's just a dream or just a nightmare

He then got out of bed and walk to the kitchen to get some root beer, he got one and start drinking it.

Koan: what is that dream for? That girl is dead, but dung is back, and he can bring that girl back. (tear in his eye) I don't want my pain to repeat.

?: koan?

He turn to see maka rubbing her eye.

Maka: why are you up?

Koan: it's nothing maka, I just have a nightmare. (she notice his tears)

Maka: what happen?

Koan: me don't ant to talk about it.

As he see the girls, rito, black star, snarl, bendy, boris and alice came by.

Koan: oh morning guys.

Boris: we heard you screaming, is everything alright buddy?

Koan: just a nightmare. (as he drink his root beer)

Bendy: it's about "her" is it?

Koan: yeah, it was hell as she made me like this and worst of all you, rito, ben, and other was dead and the girls was belong yandere and about to experiment and make me worst which make me loose control of my hate and rage then attack as everything went dark. (growl like a dragon and gritting his teeth)

Blair: bendy, who's "her"?

Bendy: (deep sigh) Jennifer.

Maka: is she the one who torture koan?

Bendy: the very same.

Koan: she really love dung, cause dung is the reason he sent her and pretended to love me, kill me parents, (grin madly while chuckle) as they did so munch at me and even he's the bane of my existed, he took my parents and sister so I took his true love since them and there allies make me lose my insanity, mutate me, turn my orange hair into dark red crimson, my blue eyes into yellow my fair skin into pale a bit milk even tested the new and improve nemetrix to a monster they said.

Maka: oh my god, they did that to you? (hugs him) I'm sorry.

Koan: is okay, I was so lonely and I blame myself as I wish I got along with my mom, dad, and lorry and I was a villain after an amnesia escaping as rampage, smarty and joker born along the voices in my head, people say I'am a monster and try to call someone to kill me even put me in a freakshow. Even as a villain ben the one who defeated me including got my memories back, and I thought he gonna put me in the slammer but instead he help me (smile) and I got a family along become a hero as everybody love me and see of my heroic stuff as I wasn't a freak or a monster to them, but I wish my parents and lorry was here, I really missed them a lot! (his eyes pop out crying like a river)

Maka then grab his eyes and put them back and hug his head and petting it as black star petted his back while bendy give him a tissue and he blow an elephant noise.

Maka: she's not here right now, we'll try to be with you if she's here.

Koan: I know, is just which my parents and sister can see me now.

Tsume cannot hold it anymore seeing him a bit depress as she hugged koan tighter.

Koan: huh?

Tsume: I know your sister won't see you like that, she will be worried that she wasn't there to help you.

Koan: really?

Tsume: yeah.

Koan:(smile) thanks tsume, it means a lot to me, I somehow feel like she already there.

Tsume: she is always there for you.

Koan: good, now that feel better, who want's breakfast?

Everyone: I do!

Koan: also kid, lizzy, patty-pat, me got a present for you three.

Patty: what is it?!

He pull out for patty a plushy koan wearing a bear suit ,for liz a headphone with some song and make up box, for kid a hairpin skull and a skull necklace with a number 8 on it.

Koan: TA-DA!

Patty: (tackle koan to the floor) KOAN TEDDY!

Liz: oh wow, thanks koan.

Kid: (hold her check) this is so perfect.

Koan: koan think patty love this, me thought lizzy will like to relax with music along make up to be pretty and me know pretty grim reaper girl love number eight and hairpin make her cute as koan's girlfriend and future wife.

Kid smiled and hugged koan with patty as they kiss him all over his face as he chuckle.

 **Timeskip**

Koan is in the library sorting out books and use a fish and hammer while doing it and wear a brick as a helmet, then black star with sid came in.

Koan: yellow! What doing black star and siddo.

Sid: black star is in trouble and I like you to make him sort the books here.

Koan: what the goomba did?

Sid: on his last curricular lessen he didn't collect a single soul.

Koan: well he better do his punishment or I'll punish him by shoving a pineapple to his ass and beat him with an electric wire in his boxer like I did to stein.

Sid: actually maybe you could teach him how to not being a ego maniac and start to be humble.

koan: yeah I'll do it and the punishment well you know but this time fire ants (cackling as black star flinch)

black star:(grab sid's shirt and look at him for begging and anime tears) please sid don't let me be with him, his wrath is way beyond a god that in his sleep ,I heard a noise and went and I saw him strangle and kill a gator as it foam!

Koan: oh, so that why there blood in my hand and a gator's skin hat and belt.

Sid: (walk away) welp, I'm out.

Black star: please don't leave me!

Koan: well B star, let's go stack book or I'll teach you, if you have a problem.

Black star: (dash at the book pile) book stacking!

Koan: now your talking, if you do it faster and nice I'll let you read a comic book and play pokemon cards with me!

Black star: you got it.

Koan: that's my bro!

Koan and black star finish sorting the books and black star is reading a comic along koan as they play pokemon cards as he explain it to him which black star getting interesting of it.

koan: and there even a fighting type as well.

Black star: I like the those guys.

Koan: sure is (sniff something and turn to see kid) hey kiddy what doing?

Kid: hey koan, nothing much, I was just wandering that if you can find a book on famous weapons?

koan: we sure do, black star would mine pass a book to her.

Black star: sure.

Black star pass a white book to kid.

Black star: what this?

Koan: it said Excalibur, like some holy stuff, does it mean santa claus's middle name?

Kid: (giggle) no, it's the holy sword, from what I heard it's a legendary weapon.

Koan: that sound nice tell me a story about while I eat snack, cause is sound good (eating chips)

Kid: okay, they say he who draws the holy sword off the ground will deemed a hero and reeve everlasting glory and fame, I've heard some who obtain the holy sword Excalibur from the past when and become a mighty king.

Koan: kind like king Arthur? (tilt his head)

Kid: precisely, I bet a sword that powerful as this one has some flawless symmetry, (sparkle of joy) oh symmetry.

Black star: hero, king, that sound suited to me. (smile of joy)

koan: I know him, but I'll wonder if it belong to Arthur, well his lost anyway.

Stain: oh you mean Excalibur huh?

Koan: yellow franky.

Black star: are you here for punishment too?

Stein: punishment? What you talking about black star?

Kid: do you know any about the legendary Excalibur.

Stein: the holy sword Excalibur, it was to munch for me.

Black star: really you try to pull the sword?

Kid: even you can pull the sword professor?

Koan: does it smell like a goat's fur?

Kid: the holy sword Excalibur.

Black star: now I'm really interested! Hey koan want to come along?

Koan: yeah , as I find out why the he'll didnt Arthur left it in the first place since h can pull it out, but I'm bringing Blair with me

 **Timeskip**

Outside as maka is reading a book as Koan sent duplicate with him.

Koan: yellow maka.

Maka: hey Koan.

Koan: thought you like some company just the two of us.

Maka: I would love that thank you.

Koan: your welcome, also I figure and check with smarty when we mate, you have some of my ability, mutant form and your animal too, which a fox is really cute and pretty.

Maka: (smile) and let's not forget I'm more bolder around you~.

Koan: yeah, (smile) since you and soul now have my dark red blood, you'll to train of that since with black blood and dark red blood make it extra strong against corona and ragnorak.

Maka: and hopefully agents jenifer

Then spirit came by which disappointed the two.

Spirit: hey you two.

Koan and maka: yellow two timer/ hey.

Spirit: well, (in thinking) _come on spirit think of something_ (he spotted the Sun look sleepy) hey see that sun?

They nodded as the sun look like about to go to sleep.

Spirit: did you see how ridiculous that sun trying to fight off sleep? Pretty funny.

Koan: (whisper) I think the sun is the one is bored to death by this guy, explain why is asleep waiting for the moon to go up(joked)

maka giggled at koans joke.

Spirit's thought: _this isn't going well at all, I have finally have a chance to talk to her but I don't have anything to talk about, what the sun looks is a pretty lame topic,_ (turn to see she's with koan of her reading and koan playing his DS) _great she's hugging koan she's bored while they read and play game with me got to say something quick._

Joker: man relationship don't go easy.

Smarty: he need all the luck he'll get.

Maka: hey papa. How do you feel about mama? Be honest.

Koan: me wanna know mother in law, so me ask her to hug me.

Spirit: that's easy I love her.

Maka: then why did you cheat on her?

Koan: which cause a divorce

Spirit: that was way to much hesitation! No matter what I say won't convincing, I'm in big trouble! Hang in there millions of men everywhere are on your side, don't runaway from this, stand there and face your daughter like a man, don't run, don't run, don't run.

Spirit: is getting chilly don't you think? Maybe we should head inside huh?

Maka: already? But just We got here.

Koan: I don't feel cold and if it was(he wrapped his further frame around maka) I'll keep her warm.

Spirit: _I didn't runaway quick enough! Oh all these pointed questions she is starting to take from after her mother! Lesion maka papa loves you then mama more then everything in the world and that's the truth._

Koan: dude, even try to win her trust as a father you had a lot of work , not even running away with work

Spirit: (shocked) _how do he keep doing that?!_

 **timeskip**

koan, black star, blair on koan's shoulder in her cat form, and kid are standing in front of the water fall

kid: this is it.

Black star: yahoo! Excalibur's is up there waiting for me.

Koan: All we need is a sack of potatoes.

Black star: and why do we need those?

Koan: trust me,(pull a sack of potatoes) we'll need them(goofy look)

kid: according to this we need to clime up there and find the cave holding the holy sword.

Blair turn to her human form which she wearing a different clothes, she wear like a collar dark blue tank top that reveal her cleavage and stomach but wearing a dark blue jacket with a black fur colllar as the back show a Nemetrix's symbol, miniskirt and dark legging heel boots as she opened her demon wings.

Koan: nice new clothes and is that my nemetrix symbol on the back of your jacket?

Blair: yes it is, you like~?

Koan: it's stupendous!

Blair: aw thank you koany~.

Kid make her skate board appear, then she got on and then flew up to the cliff, blair fly up with her new wings and koan teleported.

Black star: hey no fair! (start climbing the cliff fast) Damn it spoiled rich kids always have the best toys don't they? Your not leaving my behind!

He climb up to the top and landed on the water, koan is waiting for him, blair change to her car form and is on koans head and kid is in his arms.

Kid: I don't like the water.

Koan: is okay, me carry but as.…

he change into lion like alien with dark gray main, light blue spikes, dirty yellow fur with gray on the face, forelimbs and tail, he has the nematrix on his neck.

?:(Lions roar) **RAZORLEO!**

Kid: (hugs his main) so soft~.

Blair: so fluffy~.

A Kid climb up to him as blair up top to his head as they petted razorleo make him smile and purr.

Black star: are we going to find Excalibur now?

Razorleo: right (sniff and smell it) follow me.

as they begin to go and went to the cave.

Kid: our chosen path, are truly a cruel one.

Black star: yeah, you really got it rough here don't you?

Razorleo: if we walk straight we'll be there.

Then a fairy float down in front of the group.

Black star: it looks like a fairy? Why is that doing here?

Razorleo: let's ask her, if she know were it is.

Kid: It's Excalibur is up ahead, are we in the right place?

The fairy made an annoyed face and fly away.

Black star: she not very polite fairy is she.

Then razorleo blow a bit fire frighten the fairy away.

Razorleo: Don't try show guess some rudeness jerk!

As soon they arrive kid got off of razorleo and turn back to koan as blair turn to her human form.

Kid: looks like the path ends here.

Black star: hey over there, is that?

Kid: yes no doubt about it.

The group look to see a golden sword with silver double edge blade on the middle of the cave with light shining on the middle of the cave.

Kid: that's it...

Blair: the holy sword Excalibur.

Koan: I know that sword can hear, and he better have a reason why aruther left it.

As they walk to the swords and koan looked at the sword and senses of the holy light energy of it.

Black star: awesome.

Kid: the air here is vibrating, standing here I can easily believe what the book said's about becoming a hero and gaining everlasting fame and glory this cave seems like a magical place.

Koan: I don't need glory or fame, I already got what I wanted, a family, people who see me as a person, a hero and girlfriends(hug blair and kid)

Blair: aw and us too. (kiss his check)

Kid: yeah, (snuggle back) us too.(look at the sword) Anyway just look at the sword koan, such presided detailed ornamentation on the hilt, not a single nick on the blade this is indeed deserve the title holy sword.

Blair: so I guess it can be pulled by a chosen hero.

Koan: can I pull it?

Kid: sure.

As koan grab the sword then pull out from the stone.

Koan: I pull it out, cool.

Black star: nice.

Blair: yay koany!

Kid: you deserve to be a hero.

Koan: alright let's test black star( put the sword to the stone)

Kid: sorry koan but there's no possible if-

Black star pull the sword out as well.

Koan: awesome! I know black star is a hero, since he's the good guy.

Kid: how about a do over?

Black star: okay.

Koan: ladies first kid and then blair next, cause there hero too and look cool.

Kid: (pull it out) it came out.

Koan: awesome!

Blair: my turn.

Kid put it back in as blair pull it out as well.

Blair: yay! I'm a hero too like koany!

Koan: I'm proud of you, okay sword! Is time to shine!

?: welcome. Welcome to my cave young ones, (start to glow) please forgive belated salutations I am the great sword Excalibur!

A simplistic anthropomorphic creature, whose diminished stature barely even equates to that of a small child. Its misshapen facial features comprise of bulbous eyes that, while the remainder of its small white body displays slender limbs and feet strangely akin to those of a rabbit. consisting from a white top hat that nearly equals him in height and a similarly coloured shirt with a frilled ruff, worn under a white jacket and holding a white cane.

Black star: how incredibly...lame!

Koan: oh my god! Is santa clau's pet! A seagull! I wish maka was here to see this!

 **with koan 2 and maka**

Koan and maka a bit annoyed seeing spirit try to win her trust as a father again using his finger to run to her but maka pull a mouse trap as it got his finger.

Spirit: ow! Koan!

Maka: papa, could you tell me more about the demon sword, ragnorok?

Spirit: long ago, misters and weapons worked together under lord death to maintain peace and order, the same function as you are being trained, no mister or weapon pare is aloud to collect the soul of a human being for any reason what's soever. That rule still stands, ever you must follow it koan, now it's natural to us that is to breathing, because while a human soul increases the weapon's ability and power as do a kishin soul dose the price is steep, a weapon's takes a human soul will pay by losing there his or hers human heart.

Koan: strange, when I have the blood of the demon sword ragnorok, it seem didn't effect me, tell us more.

Spirit: that's because your blood is adaptable, but remember this koan, you copy a weapon, you copy the responsibility of one. Anyways despite the risk however there were misters who broke the sacred rule, these misters fear death above all else there constant battles let them frighten and broken, let them hunt human souls again and again they deify the rule secretly feeding there weapons the souls of insentient humans, as the result a kishin was born to this world. Death Weapon Mister Academy was founded in order to recover souls who have left the human path and become eggs of kishin, it was also created to train and over see's misters and weapons who are too young to hunt down evil with out someone to guide them, the ultimate goal is to prevent the kishin from ever being reborn who once again raining terror upon the world.

Maka: so the demon sword?

Spirit: yes, it devour human swords, it was melted down by a witch and implanted into a body of a mister as black blood, no, the demon sword ragnorok is one step away of becoming a kishin, and it's not the sword that we not just worry about there are people who can become kishins as well and dung can become one of the most dangerous kishin this world has ever seen.

Koan: well I guess I'm an anti-kishin, which to hunt evil and serve and protect the innocent and don't you worry old-man, since my blood infect ragnorok and in my control along crona, I'll help him and make him adapt a new life of hunting bad witch and evil there is, so they wont hunt for innocent pure soul anymore.

Spirit: you have no idea how powerful the kishin is, the one lord death had fought.

Koan: trust me, when it comes to madness, I created my own madness and even Asura will be out, curious to fight him since you said to me, I copy a weapon, I copy the responsibility of one. So that's why I fought and killed dung along with ben, after all since I defeated crona, trust me as I'am insane, chaos, maniac and pyshco of not do order but to serve and protect the innocent as the hero of chaos!(laugh crazy)

Spirit: (smile) if you say so.

 **Meanwhile**

Koan: seagull claus! It make senses why his first name! and his last name seagull claus!

Excalibur: silence you fool! Who are you?

Koan:(poof behind him, which surprise Excalibur) since when I'm the jester? is not april fools! and you don't know me? Didn't santa told you on his list?

Excalibur: fool! I'm not this seagull claus, I am the famed sword excalibur, now tell me who are you?

koan: you already know my name, and yes you are seagull claus, your white as snow and shape of a seagull like a polar bear, snow fox, snow owl and snow leopard! Then why you seagull claus? If santa claus have a sword then he must be badass (Excalibur groan and turn to kid, black star and blair)

Excalibur: tell me madams, what are your names?

Black star: well I'm bla-

Excalibur: my legend take back at the 12th centurythank you very munch, from the looks of it , you guys are miesters (point the cane at black star) we're are you children are from?

Black star: who you think you are pointing that on me? Put it down you freak.

Blair: rude to interrupt since you ask

kid: we're from de-

Excalibur: I know that, here I wanted to show you something.

Black star: and why did you ask since you already know the answer? What with this guy ? and why the hell isn't he wearing any pants?

Blair: I don't know.

Kid: what's he showing us I wonder.

Excalibur: young ones do you wa-

Koan: do santa claus live 12th century? Why you say fool? Why you dress fancy? Why you have a candy cane? Can I eat it? And why you say Fool? is it your favorite word? fool! fool! fool! fool! (laugh crazy as Excalibur starting to lose his patient point his cane to koan) oh a candy cane but no red stripe, why you don't have red stripe to your candy cane seagull claus?

Excalibur: silence! You fool, now (pull out four piles of paper) I like you to read them thoroughly

Koan grab Excalibur's cane and licking while grab the four piles of paper and make a pile of house as he give the cane back cover in slime and salvia as it gross Excalibur out.

Koan: your cane taste like mint! Need more sugar on it.

Excalibur: how then can you tell me which one of you is the first to pull me out?

Black star, blair and kid: (point to koan which he wave his arm) he did.

Excalibur: that nave?!

Koan: I'm a navy?! cool but okay seagull let me show you the list I want for Christmas, but first(he grab Excalibur's top hat and put it on) free top hat which is a chef hat!

Excalibur: give that back!

koan: hotdog ! now to sit on your lap!

He jump at Excalibur's lap which landed at him in pain as he groan and scream of pain.

Excalibur: get off of me!

koan: me gonna read my list cause I'm a good boy this year, (turn black star, kid ,blair ) right guys ?

Black star:(grin) oh yeah, he's a good boy.

Kid:(smirk) indeed he is.

Blair:(giggle) and a sexy one at that~.

Koan: cool! now me gonna show you what I want for Christmas! and give it to santa, (pull out a list) I wanna helicopter chicken, two glue robot be my friend, I want to party naked with my girlfriend at new year, a chair made of cheese, a choro building, an elephant with two and...

3 hour as Excalibur in agony and pain of the beyond and true annoyance of koan as his eye twitch a bit as black star, kid and blair laughing seeing as is good.

Koan: and a chair made of cheese and a chair made of cheese and a chair made of cheese and a...

Excalibur: okay, you win, I give up!

Koan: okay I'll stop(get off of him) only 10 condition you'll do for now on.

Excalibur: anything just stop, please.

Koan: (chuckle) 1. your my partner and sword for now on since I pick you up, 2. you'll be a gentlemen and stop pointing your crane on people face only if I say so, 3. I'm your master for now one, 4. do not interrupted people when their talking, 5. when you knows something already don't bother and if don't know ask a question, 6. tell the real truth of story, 7. when I do stuff you follow, 8. we be friends and family which you must serve and protect from any evil there is, 9. you do what I say and same with my friends and family, and 10. you'll live with me and never abandon me and be nice and not rude.

Excalibur: those conditions are not bad, very well I excalibur will humbly accept your conditions and be your weapon.

Koan: good, now let reintroduce ourself, I'am koan seinruyami, these 3 are black star , death the kid, blair, also kid, the book you holding the Author of the book is Excalibur.

Kid: I see, (hugs koan) oh koany your amazing!

Koan: yeah, since I did my plan work.

Excalibur: what plan?

Koan: I read your soul and Despite its classification remaining amongst the other pre-existing demon weapons, at least in regards to its properties, Excalibur doesn't conform to the typical restrictions of its kin, as in actuality anyone is considered compatible with its wavelength and thus, capable of wielding him. However, contrary to this unique trait, the number of people counted as his partner over the various centuries remains relatively few, due solely to the fact that no individual is able to withstand his personality for prolonged periods of time.

Regarded as being a greater narcissist than even the egotistical Black star, this defective personality is only exacerbated by his short temperament and patience, making Excalibur truly insufferable to all but a "chosen" few. It is for this reason alone that those who are able to utilize Excalibur long enough to achieve anything significant, are referred with such heraldry as "hero" and "king", as only they possess the means and/or strength of will to withstand these annoying deficiencies.

This dysfunctional personality manifests itself most frequently in the declaration of the word "fool",employed as a means of interruption to those Excalibur views with disdain and contempt, which due to his extensive superiority complex is practically applicable to everyone. Amongst such disparaging remarks, Excalibur propagates numerous nonsensical and confused rants about its supposed mythic exploits, before bursting into song.

If these defects aren't enough to fend off any would be advocates, his mannerisms will surely repulse even the most convicted of individuals, whether it be from Excalibur waving his cane just millimeters from other's faces or one of his deplorable sneezing fits and even use the madness of anger.

Blair: madness of anger?

Koan: It is assumed that this particular madness causes some form of swaying influence relating to anger. However, it is unknown if this madness causes the swayed individual to feel very easily irritated and annoyed or for the very simple fact that Excalibur himself is simply a very infuriating individual. That's why I use it and see how he like it, since he almost annoyance and make kid, black star and blair loose patient, so if I make him give up that he'll make my 10 condition he'll change and be my partner including do what me and other says or I'll keep on annoyed him forever. (grin and laugh insane) that was my plan!

Black star: (smile) huh, who new you have it in you koan.

Koan: koan is koan, as me love jelly beans!

Kid: (snuggle him) your so funny.

Blair: (hugs him too) hey, I want his hugs too.

Excalibur: we'll I guess I learn my lessen after all.

 **Timeskip**

as they get out the cave as blair in cat mode on his head, black star carry kid and koan carry the Excalibur in his holy sword mode as the fairy came by.

Fairy: oh hi, did you five meet the holy sword Excalibur?

They smile as koan show the holy sword to the fairy.

Koan: help, and he learn his lesson as I give him a taste of his own medicine.

Fairy: oh finally! Thank you, you have no idea how annoying he is.

Koan: well remember this and this wisdom advice, " some people like him embrace the weirdness that no one couldn't do, but a guy like him with someone like me, is the other way around it".

Fairy: I will, um, sorry for that look earlier, Excalibur is so annoying that we can't stand hearing his name.

Koan: is okay, we're cool and well not anymore cause, (point his thumbs to himself) I'm the solution for every annoying problem there is.

Fairy: (kiss his check) thank you mister. (fly away)

koan: anyway let's go, can't wait to show it to stein and everyone.

 **Timeskip**

koan is back, stain, tsubaki and sid is shocked that excalibur is there with him.

Koan: surprise! Look what I got? (as excalibur wave his cane at them)

stain: you realized you've boomed yourself right?

Koan:(shake his head) nope, I got him to behave.

Sid:(eyes wide) your kidding?!

Koan: (shake his head) nope again, don't believe me ? ( turn excalibur ) go ahead exca , show them.

Excalibur: good even, may I ask your names?

Sid: I'm sid.

Excalibur: well is a pleasure to meet you sir sid, hope we get along(tip his hat and twirl his cane and stop)

Sid: (slack jawed) he didn't even interrupted me.

Koan:(cross his arm) and didn't point his cane at you as well.

Stain: hmm, I'm doctor stain.

Excalibur: it's a pleasure to meet you as well sir stain. (bow to him)

Stain: you really did taught him a lessen, good job koan.

Koan: koan is koan! (turn tsubaki) yellow tsubaki what doing?

Tsubaki: I'm doing good, great job getting the holy sword koan.

Koan: me know, come Exca! Let me introduce to my other friends!

 **Timeskip**

in the morning a limo drove up to the stares and a red carpet roll put and it rolled to the school.

koan: hey is saki!

Saki: oh good morning mr koan.

Koan: yellow saky (she turn to see a girl with brown hair and ponytail along a girl with glasses, long blue hair) friends of yours?

Saki: why yes they are, koan meet Rin Kujo and Ayako Fujisaki.

Rin and ayako: (bow to koan) greetings.

Koan: Yellow I like pie!

Lala: koan!

Koan: (turn to lala) oh lala! (she hug his arm)

lala: how's your outing~.

Koan: good my sweet bubblegum (smile)

Girl: oh my god is koan!

Koan: huh?

Koan turn to see a group of girls with posters of him.

Koan: lala, koan didn't know poster be in my face.

Lala: remember that you pulled out excalibur? Well, it will grant one everlasting fame and glory so…

Koan: oh, but still me don't want fame or glory.

Lala: but there it is, even with out it your still a center of attention for the girls.

Koan:(title his head) why? Do I have a cactus in my head? (lala giggle)

lala: no you goof, the girls want your attention.

Koan: oh okay, also meet saki and her friend! Rin and ayako.

Lala: hello!

Koan: anyway saki love to stay and chat but maybe at me class, seeyah!

Laugh crazy and carry lala as he turn his leg into a spring and jumping while it make a "boing" noise.

Rin: he looks nice.

Ayako: and funny.

Saki: how in the world he got this popular?

Rin: apparently rumor spread of Mr. Koan pull out the holy sword excalibur.

Saki: WHAT?! EXCALIBUR?!

Rin: correct, however he said he doesn't want the fame and glory but still kept the holy sword.

Saki: I see, he seem an interesting person.

She can smell of his human's blood which she blush a bit but her heart beating see his happy smile.

Saki's: _I'll make him mine._

 **Timeskip**

Koan is now in his class room teaching wearing a wolf pj hoodie suit with shaula next to him.

Koan: and that class is how mixed a potion to help healing only a first aid, any questions? And if it's about me wearing my pjs is not a question, cause is stupendous (his wolf tail wag as shaula giggle and so do the girls)

Then opening the door is rin and ayako.

Koan: hey rin! Ayako! Nice of you to come in my class!(they notice his pj wolf as they blush a bit)

Rin and ayako: cute.

Koan: woof! (wiggle his wolf tail)

Rin: (shake her head a little) um, mr. koan, please accept this letter from miss saki.

Koan:(title his head) letter? (grab it and open it then he floated and float upside down) hmmm, let koan read.

Letter: dear mr. koan, I saki have ask you to speak with me alone.

Koan: alone eh? As long I bring my log and my sack of potatoes!

 **Timeskip**

Koan is at the balcony waiting for saki as he carry his log and a sack of potatoes.

Saki: (walking by) ah koan, your here.

Koan: yellow saky, what you want from me?

Saki: I just want to know, why are you so popular in this academy?

Koan:(title his head) popular?

Saki: yes, the girls in this academy all like you more and the boys are all focused on you, why is that?

Koan: well is not being very popular, and me don't wanna be popular, fame, or glory, koan is koan of doing stupendous, responsibility, modest, gentlemen and helping. Me show fear and lesson to boy if they do not follow sometime and are you jealous?

Saki: of course I am!

Koan: you know, you can just be yourself.

Saki: what?

Koan: be yourself, don't be someone your not, don't need to any attention of it , I'm just form another world and now here, I'm just a guy who is a hero and serve and protect cause I wanted too and feel like it. Don't need to be popular and all.

Saki: what, your from another dimension?!

Koan: yeah but is a long story, any who, are you getting what I'm saying here?

Saki: I…I think so.

koan: good, anyway since your a vampire do you need some blood?

Saki: um, (blush) y-yeah, I do.

Koan: I see, before I answer it, are you a mister or a weapon to any partners?

Saki: I'm a mister, and rin and Ayako are twin blades.

Koan: nice, I'll let have some of my blood, the human side and turn off the safety mode, cause if it's on safety mode in case bad vampire try to drink my blood, they'll die.

Saki move up to koan and bite at his neck which begin to some blood, saki taste his blood which make her moan and blush harder felling the warm taste of koan's blood.

Koan: how it taste?

Saki: divine~.

Koan: glad, also here a surprise for you, I mimic your vampire abilities.

Saki: scents when?

Koan: when me met you and customized and modified it, so I have the abilities of a vampire.

Saki: are you trying to make girls fall for you? Because it's working~.

Koan: I do? Me don't know Koan is Koan like a donut (she giggle) watch this.

He slap his nemetrix as a red flash, he change into armorpettira.

Armorpettira: **ARMORPETTIRA!**

Saki: OH MY GOD! A BEAUTIFUL CRYSTAL BAT! (hug his leg)

Armorpettira: and metal too.

Saki: this is so amazing.

Armorpettira: wanna ride?

To his answer she quickle hop on his back smiling with excitement.

Armorpettira: and a way we go!

Armorpettira then fly up to the sky with saki screaming with happiness.

Armorpettira: you seem exciting, do you ever fly up before?

Saki: not really, what's the point of flying if you not going to have fun flying.

Armorpettira: so what other vampire abilities you have somehow? Since are you half human?

Saki: that would be spoiling the surprise now would it?

Armorpettira: oh you wanna surprise me?

Saki: yep.

Armorpettira: mind if I teach you how to fly?

Saki: sure, but I'm still half human.

Armorpettira: I know but you smell have some magic mean not no ordinary vampire.

Saki: yeah, my mother was a witch.

Armorpettira: so your a mystic Dhampir?

Saki: you can say that yes.

Armorpettira: that's awesome!

Saki: you really think so?

Armorpettira: of coarse I do(as he landed at the ground) well saki, is fun (change back to Koan)

Koan: your one cool hybrid.

Saki smiled at koan and hugged him tight then kiss his cheek as a blush a bit and a goofy laugh.

Saki: see you in class. (Wink at him and walk away)

Koan: okay, now that what I call gone batty in my belfry.

 **Timeskip**

yui is walking down the halls until she saw koan with a stack of papers on his head.

Yui: professor koan.

Koan: yellow yui! What doing? (waving his right arm)

Yui: I'm doing fine, I see your bringing those to the teachers lounge?

Koan: yep, I finish marking them (eating a hamburger)

Yui: will it be alright if I can take them from you?

Koan: sure but not all of it.

Lala: Koan! (came and hug his arm)

Koan: lalay!

Yui: lala?! Why are you huging your teacher?

Koan: me is student too.

Yui: oh.

Koan:(turn to see rito) yellow rito! What doing?

Rito: hey koan (turn to yui) ah m-miss president.

Yui: rito.

Koan: yellow rito, meet my assistance around my class and rule while I'm not around.

Rito: wait what?!

Yui: yes I am.

Run: koany!

She tackle koan.

Koan: HORSE BUTTER!

Run: hi~!

As she kiss koan as the group of guys and girls see it even yui blush as well.

Saki: oh koan~.

Koan: yellow saki what dooooo-(turn to see her) HOOOOOLY SHIT! (His brain pop out with eyeball)

Saki is now wearing a revealing black leather outfit and rin and ayako are wearing red outfits with matching boots, gloves and hats.

Koan: BLARGH! (smash his head to the ground)

Maka: what the hell?!

Koan:(lift his head up and shake his head) you three look nice of your new outfit, but why wearing it ?(saki giggle and smile)

Saki: it's for you to look at.

Ria: (blush) and we don't like to be left out.

Koan: well you three look nice. 

Saki: thank you, (grab koans head and shove it to her breasts) your so cute.

Koan:(Blush hard) YEEEHAAWWWW!(His head fall off)

Maka: koan! (chase his head)

Koan's head: YEEEHAAWWWW! YEEEHAAWWWW!(jumping up and down)

as maka caught it and attach it back to koan.

Koan: thanks.

He forgot his bite mark saki give him as he healed it.

run: why you have a bite mark on your neck?

koan: oh, cause I let saki suck my blood.

Maka: she's a vampire!?

Koan: half vampire, and a good one.

Maka: oh.

Saki: and his blood is so divine~(hug his head again)

Ren: KOAN!(Charge in)

Koan: yellow ren what doing?

Ren: is it true my sister and you are girlfriend and boyfriend?!

Koan: yep.

Ren: why you...

suddenly a loud step as everyone turn to see yui with her arm crossed.

Koan: yui? You okay? (title his head as he got off of saki)

Yui: koan!

Koan: yes?

Yui: I'm going to make some changes here in this school!

koan: will lord death and anyone be okay with that?

Yui: I will make it so!

Koan: well have some fish! (pull a fish as yui drool a little)

Yui: fishy~.

Koan: here you go (toss the fish as she quickly catch it)

Yui: fish! (munching on it) Mmm~.

as she notice they look at her as she clear her throat

yui: a-anyway(point saki)you! Even your in a different class, you cant wear lewd outfits like that!

Koan: HOTDOG!(Saki hug his head to her breasts again)

Run: hey! Don't take my koany from me!

Lala: no! he's mine! (snatch him away from saki)

Saki: how dare you!

Maka: no he mine too!

Yui: hey! Listen to me!

Ren: damn it koan! First lala and now my sister.

Koan:(whisper to run) I'm gonna screw your brother again, by switch both of your clothes, you okay wearing boy clothes? (she giggle)

Yui: koan!

Koan: yes kitty?

Yui: (blush a little but shake it out) I've turning a blind eye to your actions, but my patience has reached it's limit!

koan: what action? I'm an action figure? I didn't know that (scratch his hair)

Yui: because of you, there has been a considerable lack of discipline in the school. If I don't see an improvement in your behavior, I will be forced to take action.

Koan: your an action figure too? (title his head)

Yui: that's not what I'm talking about!

Koan: does it go well with root beer? (pull out a root beer barrel)

Yui: that's not the point!

Koan: but koan like root beer, is my favorite beverage there is.

Yui: this school is going to get some changes!

Koan:(gasp) so...no root beer?

Yui: I meant on sexual actuality.

Koan: hmm...since I'm the teacher later on me and death will see about that, in the mean time.

Koan turn ren and snap his finger as ren's and run's clothes switch , as lala look at ren's wearing run's clothes.

Lala: you look cute ren.

Ren: huh? (look at his clothes) AH! DON'T LOOK!

Koan: perfect(look at run as she giggle at her brother's wearing her clothes) you look cool and hot in that clothes run.

Run: thank you koany~.

As ren accidentally knock peke out of lala as she naked.

Koan: oh boy! I know what this means!(he strip to only his boxer and red cape) CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS! TRA LA LAAAA!

Yui can't take much more so she fainted while her face is red and swirling.

 **Timeskip**

Koan is teaching another class as yui is watching him.

Koan: why you staring yui?

Yui: oh it's nothing.

Koan: okay and anyway class, to let you know yui may decide some changes but anyway back on the lesson we discuss about the dungle beast.

Yui: 'dungle beasts?'

Ox: excuse me can you explain what are these dungle beasts?

Koan: well the dungle beast is created of my dangerous enemy known as dung, who me and my brother ben killed but now he's back and made these beast in this world.

Girl: can us weapons eat there souls?

Koan: yes but not easy because these dungle beast are articfal monsters made by kishin, witch and any other monster, all Monsters start at stage one with four ability points invested into their four skills, all of which have three levels e first time they evolve, they receive another three ability points to invest into their skills. The second time they evolve they recieve another two points to allot. Each time they evolve they also become larger and stronger, gaining health and armor. They adapt quickly to their environment and are capable of intelligent behavior, and there is suspicion both that they are bio mechanical in nature and also created by some advanced alien race or by science. The monsters biological often described as artificial DNA, but only because it was previously thought incapable of existing naturally and is heavily related to the Patterson Equations, potentially explaining many of their powers. their eggs do not appear to be laid by any of the existing monsters, and form the creatures inside mere moments before hatching. One thing is certain - they are violent, deadly, and hell-bent on the destruction.

Boy: what kind of dungle beast they have?

Koan: Goliath, Kraken, Wraith, Behemoth and Gorgon their drones, soilder and sometime special species but they have an alpha who take in charge of their species and obey whatever dung command.

Girl 3: um is there a way to kill them?

Koan: they can be killed normally, which is why I'll teach you all and show their weakness, (smile) who wants to go first?

Maka: I will!

Koan: makay, okay which dungle beast you and soul wanted to face?

Maka: Hmm, I think a kraken.

Koan: very well.

He snap his finger as the kraken appeared as the collar around his neck as surprise the class as coming at koan but stop as eletricfied in pain as it stop and growling and look at the classroom.

Koan: say hello to the kraken you guys.

Yui: where in the world did you find that?

koan: oh I killed and capture some of the dungle beast and chain them, torture them, eat them and scan their D.N.A to my nemetrix. don't worry class, I put on a shock collar even intersected something to control him so he wont do anything bad. so now I let the beast fight maka, speaking which (turn maka and soul) alright you two, I want to show and demonstrate the class how will they handle and eat the soul of a dungle beast.

Maka nodded and soul turn into her scythe form.

Koan: okay class, obverse.

The krakin charge at maka raising his claw at her which she dodge then the kraken begin to fly a bit then throw a bit lightning at her as maka slice it in half then the kraken charge at her but she jump up then cut the wings in half make it screech in pain then make a big swing to slice it in half by force and show the kraken's soul.

Koan: and there you have it, with more training to physical and mental help discover the weak point as maka and soul here are train by me along with some impressive teamwork to weapon and meister.

Maka: (giggle) thanks.

Girl 2: so that's what a dungle soul looks like.

Yui: what's it called?

koan: the soul of a corrupt beast, when a weapon eat it, no effect but a boost and including some more help to become inhuman increase and healing any wounds, damage or fatal injury.

Girl 3: can a weapon eat that?

Koan: what to find out?(turn soul) soul, you'll be the one eating.

Soul: I wonder what this soul can do to me.

Soul grabs it and hesitates.

Soul: koan, hold me.

Koan:(her hand) is okay soul, just take a little bite of it alright?

Soul: okay.

Soul then eats the soul a little bite then taste it and swallow and show no affection then she ate the whole thing.

Koan: so soul how is it?

Soul: plane but nothing happened and nice flavor.

Koan: so there you go class, but also when you eat these soul it'll give you and your meister the boost along the training to both mind, body and soul, who knows? Maybe ya'll be strong enough to fight and defeat their alphas as well.

Yui: um quick question, can you mix the souls from kishin eggs and the ones from the dungle beast to get 99 souls?

koan: not really since the dungle beast's soul is an artfical mixed soul energy and sample of other but added with a kishin egg give some weapon a bonus but not a 99 soul.

The class moaned that they won't get thre weapons or themselves to 99 souls.

koan: relax class, when I say a bonus it means the soul is 5 times, depends what type of dungle beast's soul level and how many, if you able to kill them it'll add more collection to soul you killed, is like adding with time.

The class is intrigued to hear that.

Ox: excuse me, professor koan, but how many soul did you and your partner have?

Koan: 80.

That shock the class.

Black star: no way! 80 souls!

Koan: yeah that's how I begin hunting, thanks to my duplicates and I hope you do your job to black star or you won't catch up, except your sister which learn some advise from her.

Black star: (grin) you got it, just wait for me at the top, I want to see who's the big star.

Koan: is sure is, anymore wonder around my neck is a nemetirx, is a long story how I got it because I don't want to talk about it, but this on I can transformed into alien animals and even evolve them.

Girl 5: can you show us one?

Koan: okay, I'm gonna show you guys clawser.

he slap his neck and change into a gray wolf-like alien with white legs, belly and face, his back legs are raptor like , his front legs 3 spike blade and have he has the nematrix on his neck.

?: **CLAWSER!** (howl)

Soul then smiled sexually and her wolf parts pop out and she hugs him.

Soul:: so fluffy~.

Black star:(eyes wide) did soul just…

Blue star: pop out a wolf tail and ears?

Liz: how is that possible?

Maka: if your boyfriends with koan, (pop out fox tail and ears) you'll get extra features.

Lala: yeah (show dragon like wings and dragon tail) and he was pretty wild right blair?

Blair: (pop out demon like wings) yep~.

Patty: AH! (point to them) YOU HAD SEX WIT HIM! NO FAR!

Liz: OH WHAT?!

Kid: NO FAR!

Ikaros: I want master now.

Asteara: hey no far!

Tsume: NO FAR!

Charlotte: WEE!

Tsubaki: what?

Blue star: HEY!

Shaula: I'll get master next.

Run: koan!

Yui: wh-wh-what?!

Black star: that's some bulls.

Clawser: PATTY! GIRLS! YOU DO KNOW WE STILL IN CLASS RIGHT?!

Patty: I don't care! It's no far that I didn't get the chance!

Clawser: patty if you keep mention it at class, detention and no koan teddy!

Patty then stop talking and sit back down.

Claswer: good (look at the students) ignore of what you heard, if many of you gossip or spread rumor of what you heard while I'm not around, I do to ya'll like how I did to stein.

The class whimpered after the thought and stay silent.

Claswer: okay anyway back to the lesson, this here is clawser and the natural predator of rath, clawser have the ability of water, illusion, same power as rath a bit, solar energy, sonic scream and sonic wave, sonic boom, hypnosis, senses, healing, claws, smoke ability, grow spikes for defense and speed.

Soul: and so fluffy.

Claswer: soul can you please get off? I'm gonna show them my ultimate form.

Claswer then slap his neck again and change, his fur is not darker with blue lightning marks and has blue fur on his hands, legs, and head, has two tails, is now standing on raptor style, he has more spikes on his back, his claws are longer.

?: **ULTIMATE CLAWSER!**

Soul: more fluffy! (wagging her tail)

U. Clawser: this is my evolve form and in this form ultimate clawser has speed, strength, blades, claws, ice-lightning, snow, solar heat, reflex, illusion, after image, climbing, stealth, liquid-fire, senses, endurance, enchant smell, immune to acid, and night vision.

Black star: sweet.

U. clawser turn back to claqswer and back to koan.

Koan: and there you have it my class, if there is no other questions left then class dismiss! And I hope you learn this important lesson when run into a dungle beast.

 **Timeskip**

Koan is walking down the halls with shaula.

Koan: is everything coming together?

Shaula: yes master, medusa is slowly going to join your side alone with aracnade and crona.

Koan: good, is medusa asking you a favor to come with her with some mission or anything?

Shaula: not yet but she is planing on it, which some recruit she had.

Koan: really? Let's pull the string and since rangorok is a demon, demon are weak to holy stuff, which the holy sword I mimic even add to upgrade, customize and modified. He don't know what hit him and he kishin when they met the anti-kishin.

Shaula: (hugs koan) your so smart master.

Koan: not as smart as you.

Shaula: thank you (blush a bit)

?: hey!

Koan and shaula turn to see some students with a blue arm strap that said protect is walking to them.

koan: uh yellow what doing?

Student: we like you two to stay apart.

Koan: no.

Shuala: (frown) for what? (hug his arm)

Student: it's the new rules to return the school back to the way is ought to be.

Shuala: (hugs koan) I won't lessen to those silly new rules of them.

they about to seperate koan and shuala but koan grew scorpion's fangs and eyes then hiss and grew a scorpion tail to point at them as they back away.

koan: good, come closer then I'll sting you, she mine little scorpy.

Shuala sexually smiled on his new form and lick her lips.

Shuala: scorpion master, me like~.

Koan: well the scorpion king will never abandon his queen.

Shuala: my sexy scorpion king~.

Patty then run down the halls and tackle koan in a hug.

Koan: GRAPE TACO STAND!

Patty: wha! They want to separate us!

koan: is okay patty-pat(he notice her outfit is now different wearing long pants and shirt cover her belly and no hat) AH PATTY! WHAT HAPPEN TO YOUR COOL ATTIRE?!(She in anime tears and whimper)

Patty: they made me wear them.

Koan: don't worry my sweet patty-at me save you!

He spin in a red mini tornado at patty and when he stop, patty is back to her old outfit again.

Koan: There we go, back the way it is.

Patty: (hugs him) thank you!

Koan: no one change my funny bunny's outfit and gets away with it!

Maka: koan! Something happen!

Koan turn to see maka in a long skirt.

Koan: MAKA! NOT YOU TOO! (Eyes stretch out)

Maka: they make me wear this ugly thing!

Koan: did they other girls suffer this agony too?!

Maka: yes, and they forcing us to wear long skirts, separating male and female partners and changing peoples clothes!

Patty: even check of any games, make up and stuff that not important to school!

Koan: shit no! Fuck no! Not in my watch!

He throw a smoke bomb as now koan wear an army helmet ,a football gear , a swordfish and a guitar on his back like swords and wearing a boots and his left hand boxing gloves and right hand wearing a puppet dog.

Koan: COMMANDER CHEESEBURGER HERE TO FIX EVERYTHING BACK! (saluted)

Koan eye beam maka's long skirt back to normal. Then he dash away to change the school back to the way it was.

Koan: (appear) commander cheeseburger is back! And everything is back the way it was! Mission accomplished.

He then smoke bomb to change back to him clothes.

Maka: (hugs koan) thank you koany.

Koan: is nothing, but I need to talk to yui this rule she made.

 **Timeskip**

P.A: will miss yui please report to professor koans classroom, miss yui report to professor koans classroom please.

Yui walked to koans classroom as she enter and see him sitting on the chair like a cat.

Koan: yellow yui.

Yui: koan, why do you want to talk to me? I'm making this school better.

Kona: (sigh) I understand and I know you the school to be better, but this is how you wanted in your way and not everybody. These rule didn't make the weapon and meister happy and I hear from lala what you did ever since rito tripped on you.

Yui: (blush) she said what?!

Koan: she told me when trying to fixed the skirt problem and yui got caught in, one of her invention fall of which control rito's body went to you and make him not talk to girls for a week but is was your fault to barge in. That's not very good or nice even he is clumsy and a klutz, if you keep this up everybody in the school will hate you.

Yui: I just want to make this school perfect.

Koan: I know, but everything doesn't need to be perfect, take me for example as i'm insane and teacher don't do that, are you gonna change of who I am? (she eyes wide a little)

she can look to his eyes that his life was beyond rough as it was hell.

Yui: your-your eyes.

Koan: what about it? (title his head)

Yui: what happen to you?

Koan: worst, my life full of horror and hell, being picked on as a nobody at the orphanage and school after got adopted, my first girlfriend but trick me as she never loved me cause everyone to laugh at me, lost my parents and little sister of a monster, being taken and being treated as an experiment animal, torture for too long, lost my sanity forever and amnesia, become a monster as people reject and make me an outcast, being hunted down, as those hunt treat me like an abuse child, and worst of all, I've become a villain of those who hurt me times lot.

Yui: oh my god.

Koan: There one person name ben who is a hero even became a hero by 10, he was the only person defeat me and I got my memory back as I would expected to be locked up forever but he help me to become better and to become a better person and doesn't have to be perfect as I be myself as my family wanted to be. And I sacrifice to safe the world and end up here along with the enemy which is my fault as I thought they be gone but now is my duty and responsibility to stop them along with my new family and friends, I want you to change everything back and here the new rules, if your okay with it.

Yui: (look down) okay, I'll do it.

Koan: no need to be down and sad, I forgive, we all make mistake, you just trying to help out for the school and student but got carried away without noticing or realizing. (she smile at him) anyway here the rules, 1. no bullying, 2. no drugs, 3. no skipping class of important task or lesson, 4. run running in the halls while there some people in the way, 5. no porn magazine or perverseness, 6. if any student are done with their work they can have some free time, 7. fighting do outside but first some reason why, I be in charge around when koan is not around and be also koan's eyes and ears on some report, 9. everyone must get along and follow the rule or koan will come to them, 9. any problem must ask lord death, me, yui and 10. is to respect and care for each other and male be respectful to female as gentlemen.

Yui: those are perfect.

Koan: not too perfect or all, and there no such thing as perfect, is alright and you are beautiful as you are yui, with your skills and even all of us together, we can do they impossible.

Yui: (hugs koan) thank you.

Koan: your welcome, by the way, are you a meister or a weapon? And who partner you have?

Yui: I'm a weapon, I...don't have one.

Koan: I see, so what weapon form you can transformed into?

Yui: A single edged great sword even a double bladed sword cause my normal form and werecat form.

Koan: I see, I see, don't worry as me and death can find you a partner which in the mean time I'll be with you. how's that sound?

Yui: that will be lovely.

koan: that's good and here this...

he change into Razorleo

Razorleo: **RAZORLEO!**

Yui: OH MY GOD! (hugs him) A FLUFFY KITTY!

As she begin to petting his mane and his ear make him purr while smiling as his head is close to her face.

Yiu: oh aren't you just the cutest.

Razorleo: thank you, now tell this new rule to the rest and thanks for understanding.

Yui: your welcome (smile)

 **Timeskip**

The school is back to normal as koan got a report from lord death as he and lala teleported there.

Koan: yellow death, what new?

Lord death: I have an assignment for you, lala, blue star, charlotte, black star, and tsubaki, have you heard of the enchanted sword masamune.

Koan: I know that sword, I heard of it and know who it is, (Turn tsubaki and charlotte) oh yellow and bonjure.

Charlotte: (smile) bonjure to you to koan.

Lord death: if he continues like this for so much longer he will become a kishin.

koan turn tsubaki, charlotte and blue star, which he can tell charlotte told her partner about it.

Smarty: **kind remind me how you and your sibling koan.**

Koan: _I know, I wish tsubaki and charlotte's family didn't deserve like this._

Joker: **but I have a feeling dung will sent someone to assist him and even means they'll possess the enchanted sword masamune**

koan: _not on our watch._

Lord death: are you sure your ready for this? You know how difficult the battle can be.

Tsubaki: we'll stop masamune, difficult or not we will do it.

Charlotte: wee, we will handle this job.

Lord death: have you told black star and blue star about this?

Lala: about what?

Koan: they'll explain later lala.

Lala: okay.

Koan: as I'll assist too, Dung sent 3 dungle beast in some up level along Hex, they try to find him before us, so they assist him and soon they'll possessed his power, dung already can tell he close to be a kishin.

Lord death: then there is no time to wast, you must go to the village where masamune is lurking.

Koan: understood.

Lord death: tsubaki, charlotte, what will black star and blue star have to say about it?

Tsubaki: we haven't told them everything if that's what you mean, black star doesn't need to hear the hole story bt he said he'll put his soul on my hands for this battle.

Charlotte: same with blue star.

Lord death: they said that? You two got yourselves good partners.

Tsubaki: (smile) yes we do.

Charlotte: wee.

Koan: and that's why you girls are the best.

Tsubaki and charlotte: (blush) thanks koan.

 **Timeskip**

Koan's duplicate is teaching another leacture when theres a knock on the door.

Koan: come in.

Then three girls walked in the class room

The first one with a short, petite frame, and a fair skin-tone. She has shoulder-length, black hair, and indigo eyes. Her hair is stringy, with short, choppy bangs with a tuft on top, long eartails, and pigtails on the sides of her head. Her standard attire consists of black colored sailor fuku adorned with a white sailor collar with a black stripe running through it and a white tie of which ends in the shape and style of Shinigami's mask. She has a black jumper beneath a black vest and her skirt is black and gray with an argyle print with white trimming. She wears a pair of black knee-high boots over black pinstripe knee-high socks.

Second girl, She has deep blue eyes and long blonde hair going way beyond her shoulders curling up a bit at the end, fitted with a white frilly headband. Her outfit is of a long white blazer with puffed up shoulders, with a blue line going across each sleeve. A single blue line also goes down her blazer from her left shoulder right down to the hem, where it is crossed by another blue line going across.

And last the girl, She is busty for her age, which she does not seem to recognize, and she is shown to be slightly taller than the first girl. She has light, mahogany-brown hair, and bright, mahogany-brown eyes. She wears her hair in a short, side-ponytails. She wears a white dress shirt buttoned right up to the collar with a red bow tie. Above that, she wears a beige sweater vests. The sleeves of her vests seem to be slightly longer than needed. She wears a green/blue argyle printed pleated dress that goes just above her knees, as well as brown shoes with white ankle-length socks.

Koan: yellow, you three must be new, which me heard about you three (goofy smile)

?: yep, we're new you must be the new student who is also a teacher, my name is tsugumi harudori and I'm a weapon.

?: my name is anastasia yngling.

?: and I'm meme tatane!

Koan: yellow tsugumi, Tanya and meme! Me is Koan seinaruyami and I like root beer! (he pull out a root beer barrel and dive in) hotdog! (wearing goggles while laugh crazy)

Meme: I like him already.

Koan: anyway take your seat you three while I try to capture my chicken which in a mouse trap (spotted a chicken in a mouse trap) OH BOY! CHICKEN!

He bite the chicken but the mouse trap got his tongue and he scream like a moose running around in circle.

Koan: CURSE YOU CUCUMBER! YOU KNOW THIS WILL HAPPEN!

The class laugh at koans silly acts as meme, Tsugumi, and Anastasia sit next to maka and soul.

Tsugami: oh it's you!

Maka: hey there.

Soul: nice to see you again, see you met koan.

Tsugami: yeah, and I got to say he's funny crazy.

Maka: and a perfect boyfriend as well.

Tsugami: w-w-what?! Your boyfriend is koan?! Our teacher?!

Soul: yep, we live with him.

Anastasia: he can allow you to live with him?

Maka: yeah is a long story about him, but he really a super hero from another dimension and end up here.

Meme: oh wow! I would like to live with him.

Anastasia:(notice the nemetrix on koan) what that dog collar around his neck?

Maka: that's no collar, thats the nematrix it allows him to change into aliens animals and evolve them.

Soul: which they called ultimate form, a pretty cool form from the previous one.

Meme: wow!

Koan:(Pop out next to maka and Tsugami) It's true! And everybody love it!

Tsugami: AH! (jump by surprise)

Maka: hi sweety. (smile)

koan:(smile) yellow makay! (turn tsugami) your name mean spring bird, that's so awesome! (turn meme) your surname of tatane, means lots of sound, which so cool! (turn Anastasia) and me gonna call you anya!

Anastasia: whys that?

Koan: you name I recognized by a movie and me can smell tsuga here is a weapon and this means you and memy are partner to her.

Anastasia: yes we are.

Meme: and we decide to share her.

Koan: that's stupendous! And maka, you know them?

Maka: it's before meet you.

koan: which is the previous show and you three already met kid, patty-pat, lizzy, souly, sid who is now a zombie, and other even fought shuala who is alive now but turn good and live with me.

Tsugami: she's alive?! But we though-

Koan: even me don't know how she is back, but she good now, and I understand what she did thanks to lord death info me, but koan figure you three are really amazing to stop a strong witch, consider you three are worthy meister and weapons (grin wider and eye smile)

Meme: (hugs him) aw thanks!

Anastasia: um, thank you professor.

Tsugami: (shyly looked away) um, th-thanks.

koan: so you wanna see one of my alien animal forms huh?

Meme: yes please!

Anastasia: sure.

Tsugami: yes please.

Koan: okay.

A red flash as he change into Elekomata.

Elekomata: **ELEKOMATA!**

Meme: A KITTY CAT! (glee and smile)

Tsugami: AN ALIEN CAT! (surprise)

Anastasia: so, fluffy. (Stared at him)

elekomata: this form , the yellow hair glows means lightning power, blue circle means ice and red stripe means fire , speed ,powerful teeth,reflex, sharp blade eblow,teleport,smell senses, climbing, x-ray vision, seeing good , immune to gas, duravke and hearing

meme: so cool

elekomata: and see this, and you too soul and maka

he slam it as the nemetrix grew claws and went ultimate.

U. Elekomata: **ULTIMATE ELEKOMATA!**

Meme: SO ADORABLE!

Anastasia: must, control, urge, to, huge.

Tsugami: oh my god! That is so cool!

Maka: (smile and he fox tail came out) oh wow~.

Soul: (hugs him) fluffy!

Tsugami: woah! You just grew a fox ears and tail!

Maka: if your koans girlfriend you'll know.

Turn back to elekomata then back to koan.

Koan: yep and I'm both weapon and meister, I can turn into many type of weapons, hold any weapon , mimic and full of surprises.

Tsugami: oh wow, can you do me?

Koan: sure, knock yourself out tsuga! (make a horse noise)

Tsugami: um, but… I'm having a little trouble on changing into my weapon form.

koan: is okay, me help you train of transforming, just focus in your mind and think of your weapon mode and no worries, okay?

Tsugami: okay, I'll try, (take a deep breath) here we go.

Then Tsugami then change into a white named halberd scythe-like weapon of an axe portion, a spear portion, and uniquely scythe portion.

As koan caught it and twirl it a little and look at it.

Koan: impressive weapon form.

Tsugami: i-i did it! And thank you.

Joker: hey she from that previous show!

Smarty: seem the author decide to bring them in.

Tsugami: wh-who's there?

As koan let her transform back to normal.

Koan: who that's joker and smarty, there sort of a part of me and is a long story.

Meme: can you change into a weapon for us?

koan: yep.

koan did a flip and turn into the same weapon like Tsugami but except color gray and a both Axe long scythe spear with a jack o lantern smile of red and yellow.

Meme: (catches it and twirls it around a little) oh wow, your soul is so responsive.

Joker: wow she big for her age.

Smarty: joker! Please don't, but I'm surprise they can share, almost remind us as kid did it.

Meme: oh you two must be joker and smarty.

Anastasia: may I hold him next?

Meme: sure.

she give koan to Anastasia as she hold him, she walks to the open space of the class room.

Anastasia: hmm, balanced, (slice) sturdy, (do twirls) light, (stop with the blade on the ground) good soul wavelength.

Smarty: she look fancy.

Joker: yeah! And she look stupendous and cute when she embarrassed like wearing shorts from P.E with her friends.

Anastasia:(frown) mr smarty, please smack joker will you?

Smarty: sure. (smake joker)

Joker: hey! (smack him back)

Smarty: you son of-

They begin fighting.

Koan: hey! Hey! Break it up! (he turn back to normal) sorry about jokey, he was saying a complement of how cute when you pout which I agree you are cute and your friends (laugh crazy)

Anastasia blush at his complement, meme giggled and tsugami blush red.

koan: also the real me with the star twin, charlotte and tsubaki on a mission.

Maka: there are?

Girl: oh maka haven't you heard?

Maka: huh? Heard what?

Girl: is all over school, someone over heard the teacher talking to the faglety room earlier , apparently koan, lala, tsubaki, charlotte, black star and blue star went off to collect the soul of the enchanted sword masamune.

Maka: enchanted sword?

Girl: I hope there okay.

Koan: we will, but I have a hunch my enemies bringing along someone I know is a history from my adventure.

 **Meanehile**

Koan, black star and the girls are walking though a village that has needles everywhere.

Koan: that's a lot of needles.

Black star: so where are we?

Tsubaki: this is shen, also known as the village of needles.

Lala: that make sense.

Blue star: why would an out of the way little village like this would become a target for the enchanted sword?

Tsubaki: not sure.

Koan sniff the air and around the area.

Koan: I can smell him but seem someone try to block my smell but I'm working to remove it, but perhaps hex and one of an alpha dungle beast is coming and even the guy who have so munch evil energy within him.

Charlotte: black star, blue star, there is something me and tsubaki need to tell you.

Tsubaki: it's about the enchanted sword, we haven't explain everything yet.

Blue star: huh what is it?

Charlotte: well is.

Black star: woah! What's that!?(run off)

Tsubaki: black star!(look down a little)

Lala: is okay, you'll give a chance.

Koan: let's see what the idiot is doing, and char, if your ready to say it to her, let it out when the time come.

Charlotte: okay koan.

Blue star: what is it you wanna tell me?

As koan, lala and tsubaki found black star standing up top of a statue of a sun and moon.

Koan: black star, off of that statue, now.

?: hey kid!

The group turn to see an old man wearing a green shirt and brown pants with saddles.

Old man: just what do you think your doing up there?! Did you realize your standing on top of our villages guardian deity?!

Koan turn to lala as she grab black star as he cant escape her strong grip which he squirming around.

Koan: I'm ask lala to let you go, if your acting stupid again instead of behaving, then I'll make your head as a statue, am I clear? (black star flinch as he nodded his head fast)

Old man: (turn to koan) and what you?

Koan: I'm with them, apologize to my friend here, he's an idiot with a large ego, have you seen a man wear a rope and wear bamboo hat while carry a black sword?

Old man: well, maybe.

Koan: well if you see him around warn they others and make sure nobody come near him, he's dangerous as he's almost become a kishin and we're hear to take care of him.

Old man: okay.

Young man: oh have you came here to visit the old man?

Koan: not really.

As lala let black star and point at the young man.

Black star: hes the enchanted sword!

Koan punch black stars head to knock him out.

Koan: sorry about my friend there, he's an idiot.

Blue star:(sigh while shake her head) black star.

Lala: what he try to say is the man we're looking for is the enchanted sword.

Woman: oh we don't know where it is yet, but we'll tell you if we seen it.

koan: well thanks and is a guy with a white rope and wear bamboo hat while carry a black sword , if you see any other un-notice monster around who finding him, stay in a safe place while we take care of it.

black star:(getting up while rubbing is head) man that hurt koan.

Koan: good, is for knocking some sense into you.

the young man notice the tattoo on black star and blue star.

Young man: is that, what do you want with our village? You've come here to kill more people haven't you?

koan: back off, that not what they're hear for

as the young man notice koan's hair and eyes even the narrow make him shake his leg as he point at him by fear.

Young man: it's thee demon! it's back! AAAAAHHHH! (back away)

Koan: demon? What you talking about?

Young man: g-g-get away! (get behind the oldman)

Koan: what demon?

Oldman: he's back everyone get back!

Woman: he's going to kill us all, that monster.

Oldman: and now he's siding with two star clan member! Don't lie to us!

Koan and black star became quiet while blue star look down hair cover her eyes worry of her brother even koan the most since the girls and black star heard of his past.

Guy: a demon and a star clan working together?

Guy 2: I thought that demon already finished killing us.

As some of the people got some random weapons and rocks as they saying horrible stuff at koan.

Woman: monster! You can't fool us with your disguise.

Man: go back to hell we're you belong demon!

Man 2: freak!

Man: you almost destroy our village and kill and eat our soul, our people!

Old man: you gave me that scar! And I was suffer in pain!

Young man: get out! Leave us alone!

As black star, lala, tsubaki, blue star charlotte look at koan who still look stoic mixed stern as he remember how the people think what he was back then, so his eyes shadow black but smile but they can tell he's enduring the pain and carry it. Black star start to get angry for calling koan a monster, lala start to growl like a dragon, blue star tighten her fists, tsubaki is worried about koan and black star, and charlotte biting her lip try to stay calm.

Black star: _this village too? No one will dis my friend._

Lala: _how dare they!_

Blue star: _why would they stop._

Tsubaki: _koan._

Charlotte: _it's like back then._

Koan notice the boy throw money as black star caught it and notice is start raining.

Black star: money?

Young man: from what I heard you star clan will do any for money and I bet you summon that demon with you. So why won't you take that and your thing and get out of here!

Koan:(chuckle a little) let's go guys, these people are some tough crowd(kept smiling then show a grin) Hahahahaha!

The group landed on some trees but lala hugged him tight.

Koan: that went well.

Lala: oh koan. (Snuggle deeper to koan's chest)

Black star: you alright koan?

Koan: yeah, me peachy as pie.

Black star: how come your happy?

Koan: is nothing when your nuts remind me of my past when the people like that and even vilgax sent a group of assassin to kill me as the people cheer them to killed the demon make me snap very hard.

Lala kissed his cheek and continued to snuggle his chest.

Koan: but you star twins and tsubaki and charlotte, do you have a bad day that's rotten?

Black star:(nodded) yeah, This tattoo on our shoulders they belong to our family: the star clan.

Koan: I see.

Blue star: hey Charlotte, tsubaki, lala , and Koan even you know but...

Black star: what happen back there, you wanna know don't you?

Koan: if is okay with you two, go ahead.

Black star: they were a clan of assassins, everybody knew that they will do anything for money.

Blue star: after a while killing people wasn't enough they were hungry for even more power, so they begin hunting human souls.

Black star: now it's just me and my sister, we're the last members of the star clan.

Koan: so I guess that why the villages think what you are but is just the past, you two are different and now have a family with me.

Black star: (smile) I wish everyone can see what you see in people.

Koan: maybe one day and they say demon, but there no demon around, even I senses an evil energy around and is familiar, unless...(eyes wide) oh shit! No wonder I can tell of his energy, I can't believe dung brought him back!

Black star: who?

Koan: the demon of mixed and combinations of Evil Energy and Evil Incarnate, Janemba.

Blue star: who's janemba?

Koan: an evil energy which eventually manifested into Janemba had been gathering for generations, and created a powerful evil e evil energy that he was born from includes that of many humans or species who died. Jamenba use to have a host to live, a teenage ogre responsible for watching the Soul Cleansing Machine, when the latter slacks off and causes the cleanser to explode. The evil formed around the ogre which mutates him into a giant, yellow, and childlike being who begins to turn Hell into his own paradise. It happen of my travel adventure in different dimension , me and my friend goku and pikkon deal with janemba, after me and goku fought him he turn into his second form which is harder and not childish as in human size, red skin, pink armor and demon look , until vegeta arrive goku's arrival and friend we work together and defeated him And now he's back without a host and I can tell he's different then before but the same.

Black star: how strong is he?

Koan: in second form which nickname super janemba , His power over dimensions is capable of transforming the entire universe into his image, including the Other World. He possesses great matter manipulation powers as well, able to pick up a club and alter its molecular structure, turning it into a sword. Aside from his power over dimensions and matter, he is also proved to be an accomplished martial artist, hand-to-hand combat . Janemba has a rather unusual weakness: he is physically hurt by insults. Whenever he or any of his constructions are insulted, he or it cracks slightly and shatters like glass. However, it is not enough to be useful against Janemba due to his powers of regeneration and stuns him only briefly. His constructs, such as the barrier around the Other World station however do not regenerate

This form is able to use a deconstruction/reconstruction teleportation known as the Bunkai Teleport, portals with which he can attack through, stretch his arm at lengths, turning objects into deadly weapons, project his opponents' own Ki Blasts back at them through portals.

He wields a powerful sword capable of shooting unblockable ki

Dimension Sword Attack – This technique is used in his final form when he stabs at his opponent through portals using his sword in similar manner to Illusion Smash.

Dimension Sword Rush - Super Janemba fires a crescent blast of ki from his sword.

Brutal Destruction – A rush attack Super Janemba use and finished with a pink energy wave.

Lightning Shower Rain – Super Janemba shapes a line of bright-white, sharp glass by running his finger through the air. Once he makes the line, it shatters and he fires all the powerful sharp shards at his enemies.

Hell Gate – A green Mouth Energy Wave.

Black star: whoa, I don't think I can last a second if I have to be honest.

Koan: since he's back thanks to dung, he lost some of the ability so that won't be the problem, but have some corruption even new ones and I bet he looking for the enchanted sword, since evil energy plus enchanted sword who's almost kishin, both together what do we have?

Tsubaki: a kishin mister.

Koan: yes and he's not alone, a wizard name hex and an alpha dungle beast of behemoth are with him.

Tsubaki: I'll handle the enchanted sword.

Charlotte: me too.

Koan: mind if my duplicate come with you two? I just stand it of the guy giving brothers to sister a bad name and show him how munch I care for you and your sister along the way.

Charlotte: (smile) thank you koan.

Koan: is nothing, did you tell blue star.

Charlotte: yes, and she understand.

Koan: and what about you tsubaki.

Tsubai: not yet.

Black star: not yet what?

Tsubaki: remember a little awhile ago? When I said when I have something that I needed to tell you?

Koan: is okay tsubaki, we both understand.

Black star: he's right, you don't have to tell me when your ready, I don't know how are you connected to the enchanted sword but he's an enemy that we have to defeat right? that's all I need to know to fight him, just take your time to get what ever it is inside of you settled.

Koan: nice one bro, and you did some good performance to the people, the crowd went crazy!

Black star:(grin) hell yeah! all because my name I was the center of attention earlier! YAHOO !

Blue star and charlotte smile at koan and black star brotherly and so do tsubaki as she know koan have a pure gold heart.

Then at the rain appeared of a man with white cloak and a large straw hat, similar in appearance to a Sandogasa, black hair with a low ponytail came in to the villages.

?: I could stand here thinking or go to sleep or play, or...eat.

But he didn't know he's being from far which is hex and a behemoth who is light blue ice and crystal like shape spike and big, and last a demon purple armor torso, show his stomach ,, purple like bottom armor, pointy ears, tail, yellow eyes and red skin. He gains two horns on his head, while gaining white wristlets and ankle supports.

Hex: seem we found the enchanted sword for you to wield, Janemba.

The demon name janemba smirk while darkly chuckle.

 **With death's room**

Maka: I want to know why did you sand them on the masamune job!?

Lord death:(sweatdrop while hold his hand in defense) whoa easy there miester, who invaded you to the death room in the first place?

Koan waving his arm while chuckle nervously and stein waving his hand.

Koan: sorry L.D, they're really worried about it.

Maka: the 118 rule on the death weapon mister academy handbook states: in the event of an emergency students are aloud to enter the death room with out first obtaining permission!

Lord death: really it dose?

Koan: me don't know.

Kid: what type of enemy is this enchanted sword father?

Lord death: kid your going to going the party?

Patty: (hugs koans arm) KOANY BEAR!

Koan: yellow patty-pat!

Then ikaros, asteara, tsuguami, meme, Anastasia, shuala, and tsume came in.

Koan: seem kid let you come as well (they nodded) I know your worry maka, let's just say tsubaki and charlotte have a history of the guy. and bad news, Hex and an alpha dungle beast of the behemoth are coming for the sword and the who gonna wield it is janemba.

Lord death: who's janemba?

Koan: janemba is a demon and a really bad guy, he was born of having a vassel got mutated and work with his job by slacking off and he work with king yemma, the king of all ogres who judge the dead. A line of souls leads to his office where he decides whether a soul goes to Heaven or Hell. When the orge got a responsible for watching the Soul Cleansing Machine, a machine that cleanses evil spirits before they are purified and reincarnated. when the latter slacks off and causes the cleanser to explode to him , The evil formed around the ogre which mutates him into a giant, yellow, and childlike being who begins to turn Hell into his own paradise. It happen form my adventure around dimension travel and met people, so I have some friends as we stop janemba and destroy him but now he's back thanks to dung.

Kid: how strong is he?

Koan: worst, since he is now Amalgamation of Evil Energy and Incarnate, His power over dimensions is capable of transforming the entire universe into his image, including the Other World. mixed martial arts and hand to hand combat, this demon can alter reality. For example, he changed the Other World Check-In Station, with King Yemma in it, into a jellybean looking thing along with everything else in Other World, even the tournament grounds. Janemba's ability was enough to bring back the dead and allow all deceased villains to escape from Hell. Janemba is the living definition of evil.

Soul and maka are shocked to hear that janemba can change things into jellybeans, patty is thinking on wondering that if she has the power to change things into jellybeans, liz is scared and hugged koan, kid is surprised to hear that, stain want to dissect him, lord death show no emotion but curios. Ikaros and astrea are surprise of a demon like him can do that, shuala want to kill him, tsume, meme, tsuguami and Anastasia frighten a bit seeing he bring evil back form the dead.

Koan: here the picture of janemba of his first form.

He pull out a video screen of janemba's first form, a giant yellow monster. He has four holes on his belly and two holes on his shoulders. His legs and forearms are colored as a light purple.

Patty: (laugh) look at the chubby one!

Koan: yeah but he's dangerous and stronger then he looks, even his second and final transformation which is the new him.

Soul: new him?

Koan show another video screen of janemba and see what he do and done even his fight to koan and his friend and destruction in hell.

Patty: (hugs koan's body while shaking) I don't like him.

Koan: now he have a score to settle with me, but what really worst he's gonna wield and come after the enchanted sword.

Maka: we need to be there!

Koan: don't worry, we got this and since janemba is back he don't have some of his powers , but new one as thanks to dung, he somehow got my 'evil energy' when I use to be a villain as dung use that to put on janemba and new reborn without a vassel.

Soul: but how do he wield the sword?

Koan: janemba is made so munch of evil energy mixed together , as he force and control the enchanted sword's body and soul as a reverse possessed but the sword will feel pain and soul's energy that is evil will do what he said, so janemba is a kishin meister.

Blair:(came up top koan in her cat form) I hope your right.

Koan: (smile) janemba is a demon, but very weak to pure energy and holy so I know, we can do it together.

Soul: anyway, the enchanted sword guy, he's not like the demon sword is he?

Maka: I hope not.

Stain: the enchanted dosn't have a witch with him, he might be less dangerous if he's under a super witch's vision, the enchanted sword take advantage the fear in people's body. He uses that fear to take possession under people's target and gain control of their bodies, he then consume his victim's souls, unless someone stop them, he will become a kishin.

 **Meanwhile**

the man is walking around when he felt someone as he turn around and narrow his eyes at hex, behemoth and janemba.

Hex: Masamune, such a pleasure to meet you.

Masamune: who are you.

Hex: the name hex, the monster is glacial behemoth and this demon there janemba who wanted to wield you.

Masamune: hmm, after I eat some soul and we'll see then.

Hex: you may proceed.

Masamune then walked to a shed where he spotted the young boy from earlier with a cutless.

Janemba growl as hex held his hand up.

Hex: let him do his work first janemba, and then you'll wield him.

Janemba nodded.

Young man: how could that star clan murderer and that demon dare to show up, will this cycle do any good agents someone like them? I'm old enough to get revenge on what they did, it was those assassins who killed my mother and father. And that Demon Almost destroyed our village!

Masamune: you see I think, and therefor I am, and therefor I eat.

Young man: hey who are you?

Masamune: I think, and therefor I eat, you have fear hiding in your soul don't you?

Young man: what do you think that? No I don't have any fear.

Masamune: we'll see that won't we? With my power, your fear would disappear for good, gone just like that.(came close to the young man) What do you say?

Outside as bex waiting

Hex: seem let's make it fun to use ourselves as bait, okay you two, have fun terroize the village.

Galactic behemoth: (chuckle) finally, time to wreck some mayhem.

Janemba grin evily and laugh crazy as they walk tot he village, the Galactic behemoth turn to a boulder like sphere and speed crushing all the building as janemba blasted purple energy sphere of explosion as the people scream as fire around and some ice spike from the Galactic behemoth, the old man run and go find the young man who standing holding the black and gray sword.

Old man: oh reoku, so this is where you've been hiding, come on! The demon is back along with an ice monster and an odd man in rope, hurry!

Reoku didn't say anything but turn to show they gain black lines around his face, red pupil along iris are darker gray, that made the old man scream.

With koan as he felt and senses three familiar energy and he look at the village getting destroy and explosion while almost frozen and on fire.

Koan: oh no, look!

The girls and black star looked to see the galactic behemoth and janemba attacking the village

black star: tsubaki, lets go.

Tsiubaki: right!

Blue star: alright charlotte lets move!

Charlotte: wee!

Koan: shall we lala?

Lala: we shall

Koan: good, even is time to use my 5 new predators, but the first one.

Koan duplicate himself as koan 2 change into a golaith but an evolve one which his head is rounded and well armored. It possesses two eyes that are set far into the skull for protection. The skull is connected to the rest of the body at the back of the neck instead of at the base of the skull, allowing it full range of visibility. a large pair of mandibles on the lower jaw that are visible, starting at the neck and travelling all the way down to the chest area. Its neck has several overlapping scale-like plates of armor that resemble glowing red gills and big spikes on his back even on the back of his shoulders, his skin is gray but with parts of yellow and red armor and has the nematrix on his neck.

?: **KINGMODOZILLA!**

Black star: (wide eyes) SCENTS WHEN CAN YOU CHANGE INTO A GOLAITH!?

Kingmodozilla: yesterday, you see black star, the Nemetrix can scan predator's D.N.A even every non-sapient.

Koan: which is why I have a crazy idea to fight fire with fire, by snatching and break some of the skin and part of a goliath, behemoth, wraith, kraken and gorgon. I scan the D.N.A so now I have five of them in my nemetrix.

Black star: (smile) you never causes to amaze us.

Kingmodozilla: Is me style, now hop in lala and boss (lala and koan got on) IT'S TIME TO GO WILD!

Lala nodded and koan change into claws, Kingomodzilla charging while black star, tsubaki, blue star and charlotte follow.

Old man: no wait rioko, what's got into you?

"rioku": rioku? Who is this rioku? I'm the enchanted sword masamune, I think therefor I'm hungry, for souls.

janebma came down as he show his hand out charge a purple beam and galactic behemoth prepare to smash until black star, blue star and kingmodozilla came in.

Black star: your the enchanted sword huh?

Lala: so that demon is janemba.

Kingmodozilla: well janemba, we meet again.

Janemba grin as he laugh madly seeing him as galactic behemoth got up and look at kingmodozilla in shocked.

Galactic behemoth: you have one of our D.N.A?!

Kingmodozilla: pretty cool huh? All five and I rename them and more better and awesome then you

Galactic behemoth: you will pay for copy our race's sample for that!

Hex:(came by) ah seinaruyami, seem you always unpredictable as ever, dung never lie as your students and friends from DWMA are after the sword.

Kingmodozilla: yeah and bringing janemba back to life make this reunion a challenge as I expected

Black star: so your hex.

hex: indeed, seem you and your partner and sibling already came for the enchanted sword child.

Blue star: you got that right.

Charlotte: and we're gonna stop you.

Black star:(look at the possessed rioku) wait a sec, your the bratty kid from earlier , the one with the money, what the hell happen to him.

Lala: don't tell me.

koan: yes lala.

Tsubaki: is the soul possession techniques.

Charlotte: just one thing that sword can do.

Black star: I never heard of it before, how's it work?

Tsubaki: you know how normal misters and weapons match each others soul wavelength to unify themselves? The enchanted sword doesn't do that, instead of matching he takes over the persons soul and controls there body.

Charlotte: and when he's finished his soul is devoured.

tsubaki: that's the enchanted sword ,this blade was so beautiful once.

charlotte: but now that's beauty is clouded by darkness.

"rioku": is you isn't ?

he charge at black star and tsubaki while kingmodozilla fighting Galactic behemoth and blue star and charlotte fighting janemba along lala while hex watches the battle.

kingmodozilla dodging the ice shard slammed by Galactic behemoth then leap back avoiding the tongue until he catch it and breath fire make him scream in pain as kingmodozilla pull him in close then punch him at the face and grab a big rock and throw at him but he dodge it then spit out an ice beam which froze a bit of his arm, then galactic bebemoth in his sphere form charge in which kingmodozilla use his hand to stop the speed but the alpha dungle beast trying to push him harder but kingmodozilla then lift him up and take a deep breath and fire a heat beam at him which he scream in pain and soon turn into his soul form.

kingmodozilla: Now that what I call bringing the heat

lala flying punching and kicking janemba but he block it as he duck under blue star punches as charlotte in weapon form charlotte use the chain to wrapped around janemba and force him to smash in the ground many time until he smirk dissapered in cube ways until he reform behind her and blasted her down to the ground as lala shot her beam tail at him but he chuckle make a small portal, the beam went there and the small portal appeared behind lala which she act quick to doge it but the beam hit her make her stumble then koan went blade mode which blue star use a double blade as jeanembe and kingmodozilla see black star using tsubaki in weapon mode fighting the possessed rioku using a shadow like that thing line and a black sphere for a head and claws even black star's shoulder is damage and got a cut as kingmodozilla turn back to koan as hex see it and turn janemba.

Hex: janemba, is time.

Janemba grin while cackling then his arm stretch as he grab the enchanted sword from the possessed rioku make him and everybody except hex shocked, when janemba take it, rikou turn back to normal and fall down to the ground unconscious.

Koan: he's got the sword!

Then suddenly jenamba now have dark marks on his face, arms and chest as black and purple lightning around the enchanted sword which masamune scream in pain then janemba's iris are now dark gray and yellow pupils.

Janemba: Ah finally, the sword is mine to command and wield.

Lala: you've gone to far.

Janemba: I haven't gone far enough, also is been to long koan.

Koan and janemba walk in circle while lala, black star, charlotte, blue star and tsubaki even at death's room everybody hearing the two conversation.

Koan: figure dung brought you back but a bit different.

Janemba: yes and I was destroyed by those two sayains fused together, but when I was reborn, I've been in this world for 3 days to eat some innocent's soul and destroying the villages.

Koan:(growl while glared at him) so your the one who people of the needle village think I cause it!

Janemba: of course, who better way to make you mad when simply manipulate these idiotic humans to think that you did it. Humans can be easily fooled. (looked at the enchanted sword) and Easily to be tame for power.

Koan: bastard!

Janemba: even from all the evil I made and mixed, dung got me a piece of your.

Lala: what you mean?

Janemba: oh he didn't tell you munch more about when he's a villain? he did so many crimes and horrible thanks to the people who fear and despise you as a demon along the amnesia.

Koan: your wrong! I never had that munch evil in me!

Janemba: oh really? Well see about that, puppet shadow!

Then his shadow came out as a funky stick man speed as koan dodge it then the shadow kept coming imaple koan's chest but koan ripped the shadow off of him then janemba speed in using the sword as slash at koan's face

lala: koan !

then koan is standing but see his face showing of his mutant form as janemba laugh.

janemba: like ever, a demon in disguise no matter what true color , you left your evil and is still alive in me, I bet lory and your parents be so scared...

Koan: SHUT UP! I know what did in the past wasn't my fault, Dung and his wantch is the true evil ones, even in my life I did what I thought was beyond unforgiving, I don't need anyone to tell me that no mater what I do I cant change the past. But what I can do is keep continuing as a hero, and let me tell you something no wannabe demon tell me from who I am!

koan turn to his mutant form.

Koan: EXCALIBUR!

Excalibur teleported next to koan.

Excailbur: you call?

koan: is time.

he nodded as a yellow and white flashes a sword mode which koan grab it, then the ground start to shake, and the clouds start to darken, then wings of light appeared on his back but his left wing show a demon.

 **in death's room**

maka: oh, wow.

Kid: such. Perfection.

Stein: well, he finally get excaliber to lesson to him.

Lord death: well done.

Soul: that is fucking badass.

Tsuguami: that is so cool.

Meme: why his left wing shape of a demon wing?

Lord death: because koan is not a normal person, he very special.

as everyone see both koan and janemba's soul are very huge size of a house, koan's soul is now color white and red line with a crazy smile while have yellow sparkle flashes around him but have a demonic sphere orbit around him while janemba's soul have a darker purple and black with cube like dancing around with red lightning show an evil and mad look.

Maka: are you seeing this?

Kid: a fight agents demigods.

Lord death: it's like me and the kishin fight.

Stein: we'll see how it turns out.

Soul: this is going to rock.

Patty: go koany!

Liz: kick that bastards ass.

Tsugami: go mr koan!

Meme: fight your best!

Anastasia: teach that beast a lessen he'll never forget!

Ikaros: fight him master.

Asteara: kick his ass!

Tsume: go koan!

Blair: destroy him!

Shuala: take him down master.

 **back with koan and they other**

Black star: take him down koan!

Tsubaki: get him koan.

Charlotte: give him hell.

Lala: shred him to pits koan!

Blue star: kiss that fucker!

Janemba: you actually think you can defeat me koan seinaruyami? Who do you think you are ?!

Koan:(grin while chuckle) call me , the savage nephalem (in telepathy to black star, blue star , lala, tsubaki and charlotte) guys, can you here me? I'm telepathy you.

Tsubaki: woah! We can hear you.

Black star: you always full of surprises every time!

Koan: I got a plan but I'm rolling with tsubaki and charl.

Tsubaki: what is it?

Koan: I'll see if I'm tired him out which give you the chance to handle the enchanted sword, me, tsubaki and charlotte will take care of it while my duplicate help the star twins and lala take and finished off janemba.

Black star and girls: you got it/ alright.

Then burst of explosion speed the two demon like slashing and dodging every sword slashes then janemba make a dark and green energy slashes but koan duck down and deliver a yellow and white energy slashes at janemba which he open his mouth to show a huge green beam at him as koan's wings use as shield then janemba punch his face but koan teleported then drop kick him down at the ground, then janemba look up and flew faster as they two begging slashes and then koan make a thrust at him but janemba back away quick and the causes a shockwave impact to destroy a bit half of the forest which surprise everyone as janemba make shadow puppet many as along portal behind koan but koan have blood burst out but there lighter red along glowing bright as they wrapped around the holy sword as cross along a diamond shape on it.

Koan: Now Smarty and Excalibur! Sonic Salvation!

He then thrust it at janemba and a sharp teeth mouth open.

Smarty and Excalibur: Onward!

Deiliver a sonic boom blue and yellow beam blade at janemba which he scream in pain then he teleported and keep telepording everywhere on koan as he delfecting and dodging his swing then he kick the part janemba was gonna teleported then the two sword locked glaring each other as thy both laugh crazy and kept dodging it while flying in speed which janemba headbutt him but koan spin dash with his sword make a major slashing at his chest.

Janemba: what was that move?

Koan: I call it the white holy blood, is like the opposite of the black blood of the demon ragnorak , I mimic and mixed it along with my blood, the holy sword and dark red blood along my pure energy. Your the living word of evil but I'm the living word of good.

Janemba growl then make a lien with his finger as sliver diamonds shards at attacking koan as koan quickly deflecting him and cutting it as soon both them punching and kicking each other as some and no damage to each other then koan roundhouse kick him to the ground as janemba getting a little tired and almost reach his limit.

Koan: black star, blue star, charlotte, tsubaki! He's tired out, now both of our chance here! Shoot both of your wavelength by double force together at janemba, it will separate them.

Black and blue star nodded as they charge at him and charge there attack as they back their hands cover of electric.

Black star and blue star: **BLACK AND BLUE STAR BIG WAVE!**

They slam there hands on janemba's chest as he cough a bit blood and salvia mixed as he let go off they enchanted sword.

Black star: now tsubaki!

Blue star: go forward charlotte! And you too koan!

Tsubaki and charlotte: right!/wee! (turn back to human form as they jump for the sword)

Koan: on it! (he turn back to his normal form and jump in as well)

They grab the sword as koan look back at the star twins and lala.

Koan:(grin while eyes smile) don't worry you three, we'll be back, we're just visit tsubaki and char's brother, beside I'm curious myself to meet him face to face.

Masamune:(grin) Interesting, I see you three are planning to come inside aren't you?

Koan went inside of the blade while tsubaki and charlotte dropped down to the ground both holding the sword's hilt.

Koan: _ **is time to bring him down once and for all.**_

Tsubaki: _yes, from this point forward it's really is our fight._

Charlotte: _we will bring down they enchanted sword._

Black star: tsubaki, koan, charlotte your in, make sure you come out.

Blue star: be safe and you too koan.

Lala: koan, will you, tsubaki and charlotte be okay?

Koan 2: positive.

As blue star, black star and lala turn to see janemba as he really pissed off.

Koan 2: oh this guy (turn back to normal and duplicate a 3rd and 4th koan)

Koan 3: well blue star let's do it! We're gonna sent him back to hell and to nothing!

Koan 4: and this is your chance for they encore black star! Of destroying a demon, so let's fighter together! Right partner?

Black star: (smirk) alright! Time to black star, blue star and koan to make the stage shine!

Lala: don't forget about me! I wanna make this jerk pay for saying my koany is a villain!

Blue star: same goes for me!

Koans: kay! Here we go!

Koan 4 turn into his jungle of the blade chain scythe but suddenly he glow white and yellow as is now golden and light silver along red flaming star on it and the blade is glowing and black star holding him.

Koan 4: **CHAIN SCYTHE HOLY BLADE!**

Koan 3 turn into a Blue and white Blade Kunai Ninja Sword chain that is glowing which blue star holding him.

Koan 3: **KUNAI CHAIN SACRED SWORD!**

Koan 2 morph into a single bladed claw with spike shield mixed together and color white and green symbol of a claw animal and a halo on it as well.

Koan 2: **HOLY CLAWS OF THE WILD!**

Lala: (smirk) lets shred this bastard!

Black star: his soul is all yours koan.

Blue star: lets just kick his motherfucking ass!

Janemba then brought his own sword and charge at lala, black star and blue star, lala swipe away his sword.

Then she kick him while the star twins double kick him then there weapons about to glow brighter the star twins impale him and wrapped around make a big star as lala speed dash passed him as many cuts all around his body.

Black star, blue star and lala: **WANDERING JUGMENT!**

Then janemba scream loud as bright light coming out of him then a bright light explosion burst out then fall down is 45 souls but shape of janemba's horns and ears and even red and purple color around.

Lala: all yours koan.

koan: yeah and some to black star and blue star too, you guys earn it and black star, you are almost gaining the spot of being an ultimate star.

Black star: ultimate star. I like the sound of it.

Blue star:(hug koan) thank you koany.

Koan: yeah (turn tsubaki and charlotte) and now we will wait.

 **with death room's room**

Soul: what just happened?

Stain: koan, tsubaki and charlotte are inside the sword.

Koan 2: which is why we'll fight him on they inside , also now janemba is defeated he won't be a problem anymore.

Maka: (hugs koan) I knew you can do it.

Kid: it was wonderful and I even saw you have a goliath.

Koan: yep, five dungle beast d.n.a and I rename them.

Patty: can I please sleep with you tonight?!Koan: yep and I got a surprise for you

koan change into a big bear-like alien with grizzly shoulders and hands, polar body and arms and a panda tail and he has claws and fangs, he has the nematrix on his neck.

?: **URSASOLAR!**

 **Patty: OH MY GOD! A CUDDLY BEAR! (hugs his chest and snuggles it)**

Tsuguami: oh my GOD THAT IS SO CUTE!

Meme: A BIG TEDDY BEAR! (hugs his arm)

Anastasia: cute….

Kid: adorable and perfect!

Liz: you know I want to hug him next, in fact. (hugs his other arm)

Soul: that is so cool.

Ikaros: cute.

Asteara: big cuddle bear!

Blair: a fluffy beary!

 **Shuala: I like his scorpion form but he is deadly cute.**

 **Maka: so cute! (hug him)**

 **Ursasolar bring out a bamboo and some fish.**

 **Patty: can we feed you?**

 **Urasolar: yep(nodded while smile)**

 **patty snatch the bamboo and feed him while meme, Tsuguami, blair, asteara, liz and Anastasia feed him a fish as he like it.**

 **Ursasolar: glad you girls like it, now we'll wait for me ,tsubaki and charlotte fight begin**

 **With koan, tsubaki and charlotte**

 **The three are now in a different world with a black moon drooling blood, and there are shadow puppets everywhere.**

 **Tsubaki: this is inside of the sword.**

 **Charlotte: where are you.**

 **Koan: he's right here (pointing at him)**

 **Tsubaki: your going to come after one of our souls and poses it.**

 **Masamune: soul possession? No, I'll just devour your soul just the way it is. it's so nice to see you, (took off his hat to show his face) tsubaki, charlotte.**

 **Tsubaki: hi brother.**

 **charlotte: it's been awhile.**

 **koan: so I get to meet my brother in law, face to face, you already know who I am.**

 **Masamune: yes, koan seinaruyami, and I must say your very impressive taking down the demon who use me But I still continuing eating souls and hope to eat yours too.**

 **Koan: I promise I won't go easy on you, brother.**

 **Tsubaki and charlotte make there weapon forms appear on there hands and koan bring his dark red blood sword, masamune brought out his sword. They ready there stance.**

 **All four: ready?**

 **Meanwhile**

 **koan, lala, black star and blue star are still standing in front of the dark arm twins then he turn to see the people.**

 **Koan: are you villagers okay?**

 **Man: its that demon again!**

 **Koan: no, you got it all wrong look(show janemba's soul) this is the demon who did this to y'all, and we defeated and kill him along the monster too.**

 **Man 3: are you sure your telling the truth?**

 **Old man: believe it, I saw the whole thing! That guy killed the demon along with the started clan and that monster too!**

 **Which shocked everybody**

 **Koan: indeed and listen up everyone, i know the started clan did in the past of their crime , but some who survive and hope they others will understand this. (Point the star twins) these two who help and save your village from the demon and monster along with my help, for now on the remake of the star clan don't do for money or stuff! They serve and protect the innocent from any evil there is ,and that's a promise.**

 **Then the villager begin to cheer of koan's speech, black star and blue star smile at him and blue star grab his face and kissed him then he kiss her back as they break the kiss.**

 **Blue star: thank you koan and I love you.**

 **Koan: and I love you too and take a look**

 **He show his vest glow a star symbol and vanished.**

 **Koan: consider I'm one of you two now, I'm known as red star!**

 **She gleed and push him to the ground hugging him and kissing him again but deeper as soon break the kiss.**

 **Blue star: I love you more now my blazing star man.**

 **Black star: alright! I got a brother now! Yahoo!**

 **Koan: let's not celebrate yet, me and the dark arm sisters are still in there.**

 **With Koan, tsubaki and Charlotte**

 **charlotte and tsubaki charge together at their brother, they swing there blades at him but he blocked it with his katana but he quickly blocked woman's sword but they both slashing and blocking but he got a cut on his cheek and his shoulder as he hiss in pain.**

 **Koan: hurts doesn't?**

 **Masamune: what kind of sword are you holding?**

 **Koan: defeat me then you'll find out, (he slice his wrist as blood spill in mid air)** **BLOODY NEEDLE SPEAR!**

 **Then his dark red blood came out and strike a spear on his as he dodge it but some impale his shoulder and stomach as he back away then tsubaki and charlotte charge in again which he think quickly of blocking their attack again.**

 **Masamune: I see your taking techniques from your opponents from the past correct?**

 **Koan: more better then they original and is very different, and I wanted to see if you can survive.**

 **He thrust his sword as masamune doge but his shoulder got a got as he scream a bit of pain as he bleeding.**

 **Koan: also let people watch the entertain as well.**

 **He snap his finger as death's room the mirror shifting and seeing the fight of koan, tsubaki and charlotte which surprise them.**

 **Maka: what the?! Koan how are you doing that?!**

 **koan: koan is koan! (laugh crazy)**

 **with koan, tsubaki and charlotte vs Masamune**

 **then koan begin to move fast as he walking swinging his sword like he's drunk but masamune dodging the seed as he got 4 cuts on his chest as he cough a bit and shocked.**

 **Masamune's thought: is like his skills and move change, I cant even see his speed but...**

 **then koan headbutt him and grab his leg and slammed him 2 times as masamune get up.**

 **Masamune's thought: He's very strong.**

 **then masamune blocking koan's sword swing as he now doing it aggressive and dodging side to side then back flip while laugh crazy then masamune charge in and impale his chest but to see koan not in pain and grin wider.**

 **Koan: my soul is endless!**

 **The blood dripped of his chest and back.**

 **Koan:** **BLOODY CENTEIPEDE!**

 **Then his back burst of darker red while lines glowing bright then show tentacles shape centepide and punch masamune sent him flying to the water and koan turn to tsubaki and charlotte.**

 **Koan: now is your turn to fight him.**

 **Tsubaki and charlotte nodded as they charge in as masamune got up blocking their attack until he grab both of their heads and lift them up.**

 **Masaume: you both are powerless, whats the matter tsubaki, charlotte I know youi two didn't just come to visit so why arn't you two attacking? Your just like your name sake tsubaki, the Champollion flower and you as well charlotte**

 **he dive both of their heads to the water to drown them**

 **masamume: a flower without fragrance, it reclaim blooms and pathetic silent, when both of your petal scatter it is quilty tragic(he was about to slice them but koan block his kicked as they fell down to the water getting up) such a boring flower, do you two know what I think? I think if is they outside world you both be dead right now, what's the matter? Both of your souls are trembling, what do you two fear? Is it death? And what about you koan?**

 **Koan: been through death as I kill my fear but even in death , I can see why your corruption from your past.**

 **Tsubaki: we may die today...**

 **charlotte: but we'll stop you.**

 **Masaume:(put his hand to his face) don't you look at me! Stop it! Those eyes, is was both of you! Your the one who let me here! you brought me to they enchanted sword. As a child I was treated deligthy then other boys, I was baby for so long, I got every I ask for but I never realize I was inferior, in they end the one who show me said me to that truth was you two(point his sword at tsubaki and charlotte) for pity on both of your eyes , that's how you both look at me when we we're children, when you hid your emotion because you two was the strongest, I'll never forgive you both for this.**

 **Then puppet shadow burst out.**

 **masamune: tsubaki, and charlotte, I'm going to kill you, I will become a kishin, and then...I will master this sword!** **PUPET RAIN!**

 **then puppet shadow grab tsubaki and charlotte's by the wrist, ankle and neck tightly.**

 **Koan: oh no!**

 **Tsubaki: black..star...koan.**

 **Charlotte: blue...star...koan.**

 **as with koan 2 talk to the star twins of how they met their partner which blue star telling her brother to get down but the dark arm sister came in as tsubaki is amaze of black star's applause as charlotte is confuse first as the star twins and dark arm sister begin to get along and meet each other.**

 **Masaume: do you two have any last word before I kill you both? (but there's nothin) you two are incredible pathetic both Champollion blossom are you? nothin to say.**

 **koan then see a flashback of masaume, charlotte and tsubaki as kids but in kimono as they follow what their older brother wanted to play, but he rather wanted what they as he remember their smile as they wanted to play ball.**

 **the shadow puppet bring the dark arm sister close as he point his blade close to them**

 **masaume: and now tsubaki and charlotte both of your soul... belong to me.**

 **but suddenly a gut impale but to masaume and the dark sister to see koan's body glows white and blue while his eyes glows bright red but a white line glowing halo on top of his head as he grab the blade.**

 **Koan: how so blinded and dumb are you?...to think this is what you been through of your life? What kind of an older brother, do that to their little sisters?!**

 **His hand bright then blade go to masume as he scream in pain of the purified energy and soul make him stumble back forward then koan look at the shadow puppet as he snap his finger they turn white and blue as they put them down gently.**

 **Koan: don't listen to him you two, the star twins and I know your very strong as don't thinking what he said to you as give it all.**

 **As koan duplicate himself as koan prime turn to the chain scythe holy blade as tsubaki caught him and koan turn to the kunai chain sacred sword as charlotte caught him.**

 **Tsubaki and charlotte: your wrong.**

 **tsubaki: your wrong! Your wrong! Your wrong! Your wrong! Your wrong! Your wrong! We won't take care of you anymore!**

 **Charlotte: that's over! We're going to stop you!**

 **Tsubaki: please, feel in your soul how serious charollte and I, we're begging you.**

 **Masaurme: you two don't stand a chance, no matter how brave you two be your both still a pathetic-**

 **koan: just shut with the whole flower stuff! Tsubaki and charlotte does have a fragrance, your blindess of never see their true potential, but now we're gonna show you wrong!**

 **Tsubaki: he's right! We wont let you call us a pathetic flower!**

 **Charlotte: we have a friend who realize something, them and koan, they help us to see a Champollion...**

T **subaki and charlotte: does have a fragrance!**

 **Masaume roar then water spill along flower shadow puppet shadowing zooming at them but they dodge and cutting it as they jump as they close to their brother to a final blow, a big clank make the water blue which tsubaki and charlotte impale him.**

 **Then the outside world tsubaki and charlotte lift their heads up.**

 **Black star: tsubaki!**

 **Blue star: charlotte!**

 **As they become smoke and went inside of the sword.**

 **Black star: there going inside of they enchanted sword?**

 **Koan: we done it, we defeated him.**

 **Then back of the inside enchanted sword as koan turn back to normal and merge to one as his arm is a blade impale masaume while koan, tsubaki and charlotte watch them slowly fading away.**

 **Masamune: at last, you finally shown me, what both of your feelings really are, I've love the Champollion blossom was a boring flower, one with out any frequents, but I was wrong was I? As he touched my soul I realized that…**

 **tsubaki: masamune...**

 **charlotte: big brother...**

 **koan: so you finally see it huh?**

 **Masamune:(smile) yes, it's a nice frequents, but before I go there one last wish I wanted to keep and promise koan seinatuyami.**

 **Koan: what?**

 **Masamune: please, look after my two little sister, as I can tell they love you more then you love them, from healing your pain...use my power and sword to always protect them.**

 **Then he evaporated and turn into a kishin soul.**

 **Koan's arm turn back to normal and hold his brother in law's soul and look at it.**

 **Koan: I promise Masamune.**

 **He turn to tsubaki and charlotte in tears as koan went hugged them tight.**

 **Koan: I understand how you two, a part of me wish could've been different,(smile) never need for us to be enemy as we got no choice but we know we'll always remember him as he rest in piece and smile right now at us.**

 **Tsubaki and charlotte both smiled and hugged tighter.**

 **Koan: there you go, a sunny side up smile, my two beautiful flowers.**

 **Ten outside the sword poof to show koan, tsubaki and charlotte as koan 2 merge back to koan.**

 **Koan: we're back! (laugh crazy)**

 **tsubaki: (smile) see, we came back.**

 **Black star: tsubaki?**

 **Blue star: charlotte?**

 **Lala: koan! (hugged his arm)**

 **Charlotte: We just have to pay a visit to our brother.**

 **Black star: you two did huh? Welcome back.**

 **Blue star: are you alright?**

 **Koan: we both share the soul and (he summon the uncanny sword but is now color white and light gray) he give me this gift a token of our relationship as brothers in law (grin while eye smile)**

 **Charlotte: we're alright.**

 **Black star: are you two really are okay?**

 **Tsubaki: yes we promise we're okay.**

 **koan: we're positive, (then tsubaki grab koan's face and kiss him on the lips very deep and charlotte snatch koan form tsubaki and kiss him too as break the kiss as koan blush hard)**

 **Tsubaki: (smile) that's for calling us beautiful flowers.**

 **Charlotte: and that's for we love you.**

 **koan smile as he heard a hand clapped then everybody turn to see hex.**

 **Hex: an encore you and your allies put seinaruyami , but don't celebrate yet as the war still continue.**

 **Koan: really? Well it take more whatever you or your dungbeatle got on us.**

 **Black star: yeah! Come and fight us you coward!**

 **Hex: soon we'll fight another time, dung might bring new or old allies with him and even Jennifer is now back and alive.**

 **Koan: (cross his arm and roll his eyes) why am I not surprise that I figure and a hunch she be back, (smirk) but you might wanna leave now cause charlotte, lala and tsubaki doesn't seem happy hear that name and gonna go bananas.**

 **Hex didn't understand st first but tsubaki's chains grab him and charlotte did the same to his staff and lala crack her knuckles.**

 **Koan: and that's not all, even the other girls watching hearing this.**

 **with lord death's room.**

 **Maka: yes, kill that bastard!**

 **Soul: and eat his soul or better yet smash it and give it to koan!**

 **Kid: make him pay for what he and his allies did to koan.**

 **Liz: make sure he never reappear again.**

 **Patty: KILL THE SHIT OUT OF THAT FUCKER!**

 **Ikaros: I want to kill him myself as well.**

 **Asteara: I want to eat his soul!**

 **Shuala: it's a good thing Im not there, other wise I would of stuff his soul into a jar and toss it into the water.**

 **Tsume: revenge!**

 **Blair: kill him!**

 **Koan: wow, I'm a little turn on.**

 **Lord death:(sweatdrop) they really going out.**

 **Tsuguami: who's this Jennifer?**

 **Koan: my EX-girlfriend who betray me, broke my heart and killed koan's parents and little sister , torture and experimented me and made me like this as me lost sanity forever.**

 **That made the girls even tsuguami, meme and Anastasia show a dark aura and slowly turn to hex in the mirror.**

 **Koan: she did all this for dung, he's the one who plan this by making his ultimate weapon along the nemetrix by mutating me! And she loved him more then she me, which this all a fake! He and his allies do all this to made me like this!**

 **Patty then grab him and run off.**

 **Lord death: what the?**

 **With patty and koan**

 **Patty run to an ally and she pin him to the wall.**

 **Koan: patty-pat? What up?**

 **Patty: shut up and kiss me now teddy koany!**

 **Koan: okay.**

 **Koan kissed patty on the lips and she moans by it then liz and kid came in and glared at her.**

 **Liz: WHAT THE HELL?!**

 **Kid: patty get off of him now!**

 **Patty: (breaks the kiss and glares at them) no, I'm sick and tired to see koany suffer and I never get the chance to be with him(then she hugged his head to her big breasts) I want him to change me to be him so we can be together.**

 **Liz:(snatch koan from her and hugged him to her breasts) you think your the one who wants to be with him?! I just can't stand him suffering ether, I want him to be really happy.**

 **Kid:(snatch koan form liz and hugged him to her breasts) you two are out of your league I want him to me happy as much as you two are, he thought me everything about the quality of everything and nothing is perfect, he is brilliant man and I don't want to be separate from him.**

 **Koan:(got off) girls, girls stop! Me understand you three really want me to make you all me , and I understand but kiddy what about your dad? What will he say about this?**

 **Lord death: (appear) I say go for it.**

 **Koan: (his head spin) you sure?**

 **Lord death: I'm sure as your the man who love and take care of my daughter.**

 **Kaon:(turn to kid, liz and patty) okay then (smile) me do it!**

 **Lord death: but remember our talk a few months ago?**

 **Koan: yeah and me have question after this.**

 **Lord death: okay.**

 **back with koan, the star twins, dark arm sister and lala.**

 **Hex: w-what the?! (as tsubaki smile darkly at him)**

 **Tsubaki: finally, I can let lose a little on you.**

 **Charlotte: wee, it's punishment time.**

 **Blue star: I'm with you there charlotte.**

 **Lala: you and your allies made my future husband miserable, now it's time to pay the pries, with your souls.**

 **As hex flinch in fear then he chanting a spell then he teleported away.**

 **Black star: damn it he got away.**

 **Koan: let him be,(as charlotte hug his arm, tsubaki hug his other arm, lala hug his back and blue star hug his chest) HIPPO SAUCER!**

 **Charlotte: even if he escape we got his staff, and it's yours.**

 **Tsubaki: now we got you all to ourselves for the time being.**

 **Blue star: so what do you say?**

 **Lala: tame me again koany~.**

 **Koan: well alright.**

 **As the people cheer.**

 **Man: the boy stop the demon!**

 **Man 3: thank you, your our hero.**

 **Oldman: you did it along with the star clan!**

 **Tsubaki: there cheering for us.**

 **Koan: I explain some stuff to them and now they love me and the star clan. (smile while laugh crazy)**

 **Blue star: (smile) how about you lead the star clan koany? And I'll be the wife of you~.**

 **Koan: sure I guess, let's go home**

 **at koan's house**

 **As he's in bed and see kid, liz, patty, tsubaki, blue star and charlotte came in as they locked the door.**

 **Patty: finally, were alone with koan girls.**

 **Liz: I know.**

 **Koan then duplicate himself into six of himself.**

 **Koan prime: get ready girls.**

 **Lemon on**

 **Patty just grab one of the koans and kissed him deeply, koan 3 walked up to liz who smiled and they kissed as well, as koan 4, 5 and 6 kiss the dark arm sister and blue star as koan kiss and very deep tongue to patty as she moan while fondle her breasts.**

 **Patty: oh yes, go ahead koan, touch my boobs and suck them, let me feel your teeth.**

 **He then suck her breasts while fondle and spank her butt while groping it then his teeth teasing her nipples.**

 **Patty: oh yes! That is what I want, fuck me more, spank me more, I'm a naughty girl just thinking of you.**

 **Koan 2 then give love bite to her while koan with liz he kiss her neck while fondle her breasts and rub his cock to her pussy as she moan while he love bite her neck, charlotte moan when koan 3 kissed her and then gives her a love bite then lick and suck her pussy while tsubaki 4 got love bite which she moan then koan 5 did a 69 as she moan while blue star give 6 koan a blowjob while she finger herself.**

 **Liz: koan stop teasing me, stick inside me.**

 **charlotte: oh koan this is amazing, give me more.**

 **Tsubaki: keep going koan, I want your prize now.**

 **Blue star: am I doing right koan? I want your cum please.**

Koan 2 shove it inside of her as she moan Then he thrust while give love kiss and bite, Koan 3 shove his into her and thrusting inside of her, tsubaki ride on Koan 4's cock while Koan 5 grunt then he Cummings inside of blue star's mouth as she swallowed it.

Blue star: now I want you inside me, take me now.

Koan 5: with pleasure.

Koan 5 gently push her to the ground and shove inside her pussy which she moans loud, he then start to thrust hard and give her love bites to then suddenly the girl's body begin to glow, patty sprouted a angel and demon wing on each side, liz have an angel one, kid a fallen angel but white as well even demon wings, charlotte an angel one, tsubaki angel as well and blue star a black and white Angel wing and a devil wing.

Patty: patty, koan! Finish me, I'm not complete yet! Cum inside me!

Liz: please cum inside me!

Kid: I'm going to cum!

Tsubaki: inside me! I want it inside me!

Chalotte: tame me koan! Tame all of me!

Blue star: cum inside me koan!

All Koan nodded as then they burst into speed which they thrusting a lot, Koan in a dick spank patty's ass as she grew bunny ears and tail as her eyes roll back and a goofy smile, koan came into liz and she grew bunny ears and tail as she felt like she is melting into koan, koan thrusting faster into tsubaki then her leg wrapped around his waist which she grew bat wings and ears, charlotte's eyes are rolled back as koan is thrusting hard and spanking her ass as she grew bat wings and ears, kid is getting lost in thought as her tongue is out then a female lion tail and ears even claws, blue star roll her eyes back and stick her tongue out then her skin now has black and blue stripes, a tiger tail and ears while claws.

Patty: OH FUCK YES!

Liz: all warn~.

Kid: oh yess~

Tsubaki: I think- I think that I can't think of anything.

Charlotte: I love this feeling.

Blue star: oh yes~, that is so warm.

The other koans poofed and the girls crawled up to koan and they snuffle with him.

Koan: so how girl like it? And how you like the animal trait I add?

Patty: I feel so fluffy now, and I love it.

Liz: I'm starting to like this.

Kid: this is so perfect, a handsome huby and lovely lion feathers~.

Tsubaki: you know, I'm starting to crave some of you more~.

Charlotte: me too~.

Blue star: these are some lovely stripes you gave me honey~.

Koan: I'm glad, well tsubaki and charlotte since I mimic a vampire the bat traits mixed a vampire along vampire bats and mystic magic as well(show his fangs by a grin)

tsubaki: what are you waiting for? Bite us.

Charlotte: yes, bite us and make us your servants~.

Koan then bit their neck give miss as they moan while blush and suck some of the blood.

Koan: such wonderful taste.

Patty: hey, I want him to bite me next, no far~.

Koan then bit patty's neck and same go for blue star, kid and liz as they moan while blush.

Koan:(lick his lips) so declious, six tasty blood in one day and don't worry non y'all cant be vampire well except tsubaki and charlotte are now since of mixture along their bat trait.

Tsubaki and charlotte bite koans neck and suck some blood on him as he chuckle.

Koan: that tickles

As they done they smile sexy while lick their lips from the blood and sigh heavenly.

Tsubaki: tasty blood master~.

Charlotte: its divine~.

Koan: and no need to be alarm, you can strong resist of blood hunger and you can suck the color red.

Tsubaki: thanks, but the night is still young want to go another round master~?

Koan: indeed my sexy vampire, Another satisfied meal for me to feed(eyes glows red while iris black)

then the girls all went to him and they all have sex all over again.

 **Timeskip (lemon off)**

koan is now with lord death in the death room

Koan: I've been wondering who's your wife is L.D?

Lord death: yes I have.

Koan: cool we're is she? And can I meet her?

Lord death: she's not here.

?: what you mean my dear?

Koan amd lord earth turn to see a young woman who almost look like kid's but she a little pale but fair have long black hair with split bangs and botttom wavy but in a ponytail, wear a black and silver kimono with a skull like patterns and wear have a skull mask at the side of her head and wear a black heel boots.

Lord death: l-luna?

Luna: hi dear.

Koan: yellow what doing, me is koan(she turn and smile at him)

Luna: hello koan, my name is lune death

Koan: you almost look like kid, explain her beauty come from(luna giggle) can koan call you mom?

Luna: oh, planing to marry our daughter?

Koan: no not yet, me thought you be good mother in law

As lord death explain of koan's life and his ex girlfriend to luna, which luna still keep her smile but brought out a scythe and has a deadly black and white aura which her eyes flashes yellow to crimson blood red.

Luna: I'll kill her before she gets a chance to harm mine.

Lord death: isn't she sweet?

koan: she sure is (then luna give koan a big hug and petting his hair) what the?

Luna: and yes you may call me mom, if you get married to my daughter.

Koan: okay.

As Lilith invisible pouted a little as she want to hug her son as she cant hold it then she snatch koan away form luna and hug him.

Koan: oh no! An invisible ghost dinosaur got me! It want revenge on the meteor!

Luna: lilith I know it's you there.

Koan: lilth?

Lilith show herself which koan title his head.

Lilith: long time no see luna.

Koan: who are you?

Lord death: that's is your real mom koan, Lilith seinaruyami.

koan's eyes shocked and pupil shrink then he sniff her then she not lying then he growl at her.

Koan: my mom, the one I dying to know who, after that I've been through many hell and now why...why...WHY DID YOU ABANDON ME?! WHY DINDT YOU COME TO ME ?!

As the whole world shaking feeling of this power from koan as his eyes flashes red while in tears until Lilith give him a hug as he calm down and burrried his face to her chest and cry.

Koan:(hiccup) w-why...did you l-left me? (hiccup)...WHY?!

Lord death: it's complicated but its the only way to protect you from the enemy of the war.

Lilth: I didn't have a choice and before the war is over, I was knock out in a coma for so long, I would never abandon you in all my life my baby boy, I'm so sorry how munch pain you went through your life.

Koan cried some more as lilith hugged him to comfort him and missed to hugged her long lost son.

Koan: It's okay mommy, me forgive for what happen, I'm just glad to finally meet you.

Lilith: you too and I saw your whole fight even janemba by your angel form almost out.

Koan: so that why it not form my mutant form?

Lilith: no silly, your no mutant, your a half demon from me and a half angel from your father.

Koan: oh. my. god. So your the legend maka and they other talking about and that means…

Lilith: yep, your the next king of the angles and devils.

koan: well I'll goomba

Lilith: also luna, is no fair and didn't say someone hugged my son as a mother.

Luna:(giggle) my aren't you stingy to him, he is gonna married to my daughter sooner.

Lilith: oh really? Three, two, one.

Then maka, soul and the rest of the girls break down the door and snatch koan and they hugged him in a hug pile.

Koan: MAMA LUIGI!

Maka: what happened koany?! We heard you crying who made you cry?!

Koan: is okay! False alarm and tears of joy(point at Lilith) girls meet Lilith, she's my mom.

Maka: your mom? But she's look so young.

Soul: almost like maka but not.

Blue star: she's cool.

Black star: I can see the resemblence but are you sure?

Charlotte: wee, she is young.

Run: oh wow, koans mom.

Saki: whoa.

Yui: professor koans mother?

Lala: yay! Mommy!

Shuala: hello mistress.

Meme: yey!

Tsuguami: oh w-wow!

Anastasia: wow.

Koan: of course I mean how else I figure that my mutant is a, (turn to his mutant form) is a demon form all along.

Lilith: I look young cause every demon are ageless and maka, you and the girl can tell by senses me and my son energy.

Maka: are you saying that we're half human, half angld/demon and animal?

Lilith: minis the angleoids and six others, yes since my boy did mate you.

That made the girls ministhe six others blush red hot.

koan: wait so your the one brought shuala back?

Lilith: yes since she punish enough from internal.

Koan: wait a minute(he turn to kid, patty, liz, ikaros, asteara, and tsume as he pouted cutely) no hair! You girls now my mom was there too!

Kid: we just met her a few days ago on your first group mission.

Patty: I want to tell you but, I don't want to hurt you.

Liz: we're sorry koan.

Ikaros: my apologies master.

Asteara: I don't want to hurt you either.

Tsume: um…there something I need to tell you

koan: what?

Tsume: It's me big brother, lory.

Koan: WWWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAATTTTTT?! (Shake they earth) b-b-b-but you was...a-and she just…

Tsume: died while wanting to protect her big brother? Yes, I was there, but I got reincarnated and then sooner some of my memories slowly come back until your mom came in and show me my old memories and saw what happen to you after my death that I was so horrified to see you in pain . so I accepted and came to find you and live with you cause I love you.

koan dash up to her and hugged her tight then cry so very loud echo through the area so munch buried his face to her chest as he cry so munch the place begin to overflow of tears.

Tsume: that's okay big brother, I'm now here and forever.

Black star: his tears is overflowing he place.

Lilith: I got this.

She pull out a drain and put it thee and it flushes the water away.

Lilith: there we go.

Tsume: shh, shh.

Koan: (grab a random tissue and blow it hard as elephant noise) I missed you so munch , I thought I lost you forever.

Tsume: I thought I would never see you again.

Koan:(puffy eyes) you sure you want you? Your my sister.

Tsume: not anymore, I'm a new woman.

Kaon: sweet! Can I see what your face look like from your hoodie.

Tsume: sure.

She pull her hoodie down and show her face has light skin and blond hair with cat ears and has green eyes.

tsume: how do I look ?

koan's body shaking like a vibrating phone and drool and make donkey and lion noise and stomping his foot and smash his head to the ground like an ostrich and pick it up and his eyes become heart and fall down.

Koan: t-t-t-t-t-true beauty k-k-k-k-kitty!

Tsume: (smile and hugs him) I hope you like it.

Koan: can you show your face more offend?

Tsume: whatever make you happy then yes

koan: hotdog! Anyway kid, lala, tsubaki, charlotte, and maka, I'm gonna show the way of the kamen rider, and yui your partner is ikaros and tsugami, meme and anya, you three gonna lived with me and me gonna train you.

Yui: um, sure.

Meme: yay~!

Anastasia: if you insist.

Tsugam: sure.

koan: cool! (koan see a flying brownies) BROWNIES! MOOOOOOOO!

He charge like a bull chasing the brownies. 

**Timeskip**

Koan, tsume rito and lala are walking to school when something from the sky came crashing down.

Koan: cool a shooting star! I wish a cloud that raining ice cream, chocolate milk and cheery chunga

Lala: it's probably a meteor koan.

Koan: well why a meteor become a wish?(lala and tsume giggle while rito sigh)

as they was about to walk away.

?: wait! Please stop!

Koan: huh?

As they turn back they can see a man wearing gray jumpsuit with dark green on the chest and neck and has blonde hair and blue eyes.

Koan: what bucket man doing?

?: long time no see, lala!

Koan: lala you know this bucket?

Lala: umm… who are you?

?: what kind of joke is that? Are you saying you have forgotten who I am?

Lala: yeah.

Koan: me don't know man wearing a flower pj toy rocket.

Peke: lady lala, thats a kirara outfit.

Lala: oh, are you rocket, the kiara?

?: I'm not rocket! I'm pikari!

koan: he don't look like a meteor, rip off, hey bucket rocket what doing in earth?

Pikari: lala, I heard that your intended is an earthling. (point to koan) don't tell me that it's that weird-looking guy.

Koan: that's me! but why your wearing a mustard cover in poodle jumpsuit?

Lala: and koan is not weird!

Tsume: yeah! Don't you dare say that!

Pikari: what? This rocket suit is a product of kiraran technology. it's admired by the whole universe. Earthlings must be really backwards to be unable to understand how wonderful it is.

koan: well your forward of stupidity by not understanding human's clothes and their techonology, consider 0 % pro on that one (lala, tsume and rito laugh make pikari glared at him)

pikari: how dare you!

Koan: is a fact right lala?

Lala: right.

Rito: uh-huh.

Tsume: yep.

Pikari then fly up to the sky.

koan: is he wanted to be a ball (pull out a big baseball bat) I can batter up!

As he flew down ready to strike koan but koan dodge it but the impact sent rito flying but dupcliate and turn to his armorpotirrra form to catch him.

Koan: what's your deal bucket rocket?!

Tsume: you wouldn't hurt someone!

Lala: seriously! What are you doing pikari!?

Pikari: what about you? What do you think you're doing? How could you get engaged to someone like that when you have me?

Lala: huh?

Pikari: I'm worthy of you, aren't I?

koan: dude she already taken and I love her, no way in hell your not gonna take my girlfriend and future wife away!

Then he throw him up and slam his fist.

Telelported behind pikari.

Koan: what happen if I do this to your belt?

He use a drill then messed up his belt make pikari's belt go bezerk and he is sent flying away

Koan: well I guess he doesn't know the drill huh? And he think earth technology is not better then his.

Lala: I'm sure your technology are the best koany~.

Koan: you too my devil queen, which remind me to help fixed it.

Lala: oh leave him, how come on, your going to be late for class.

Koan: okay.

Timeskip

in class koan is teaching the class something new which is kamen rider and even about the ability of alpha dungle beast can do.

Koan: now today we are going to compare the kamen rider to you lucky students, each kamen rider is unique and they have abilities that no misters or weapons can imagin, next we're going to learn about the alpha dungle beasts, five alpha dungle beast have very special abilities.

Tsuguami: so that mean their army do what they say but for different task?

Koan: indeed, meteor goliath, elder kraken, galactic benboth , Mystic Wraith, and the Hive Gorgons.

Ox: what each of them can do?

Koan: meteor goliath are blessed with increased armor, area of effect range, and mobility, as well as a host of fire-catching abilities, but cursed with long cooldowns, the Meteor Goliath is a similar-but-different take on the brawling tank class of Evolve. It is extremely powerful and agile, its mobility much more skilled than Goliath, the Elder Kraken focuses heavily on close quarter combat and creating AoE damage zones while sacrificing his ability to control space with mines and knockback effects. The elder Kraken channels for a short period before calling down a bolt of lightning, dealing a large amount of damage to all enemies caught within. The reticle for this ability is not maneuverable while charging unlike Kraken's, but is visible to hunters, allowing them opportunities for escape, galactic benboth have a strong ice and snow abilities which is the opposite of flames and fire like an original one does, the mystic wraith have dark magic but limit as is have ectoplasm and corruption which anyway help her escape, the hive gorgon is a huge one as she is the queen of making her drones, soilder and warrior , she have acid-flames along paralyze-lightning and regenerate by shedding her skin.

That made the students intrigued to hear about the dungle beasts and their alpha.

Koan: now I want some one to come up here please

Maka: (raised her hand) I'll do it!

koan: okay(smile)

She walk up to koan.

Koan: alright maka, your going to be titled as a kamen rider.

Ox: what is a kamen rider?

Koan: kamen riders or masked rider are protectors of humankind and peace, different type and generation to generation.

He then pull out a black bike with a C on the back wheel.

Koan: this little black bike I'm holding right now it's a signal bike, when is wrapped it around your waist and you begin to say"henshin" and don't worry as the belt will tell you what to do of info of the transformation. Maka if you would?

Maka: of course.

Koan then pulled out a metallic blue belt with a big engine pipe, he place it on makas wast as it strap around and he hand the signal bike to her. She smiled and lifted the base to start music.

Maka: henshin. (place the bike on the base)

 **SIGNAL BIKE!**

As she push the back down purple flames ignite out of the engine pipe then two purple wheels appeared and floating down to her, when they stopped with the front in her front and the back on her back, they detach and purple holographic armor is set on her body, then hey attach to her revealing a whitish gray armor with purple lines and an R on the center chest and she has an engine themed helmet with orange eyes.

 **RIDER: CHASER!**

Koan: and there you have it kamen rider chaser, but it a special training for something special to complete and master of it, I got all many different kamen riders.

Patty: do you have one for me?

Koan: sure but later on, there is also dark rider which is evil version kamen rider and sometime sooner become good of using it even many different rider from past to future, who know? Maybe sooner a new one is coming out.

Kid: and what is it?

Koan: I can't tell you yet, which is why who gonna be kamen rider is lala, maka, soul, kid, liz, patty, blair, yui, run, tsgu, meme and anya. Yep even female can be kamen rider too.

The students are interested on the kamen riders now

Lilith:( appeared) hey sweetie

Koan: yellow mom!

Students: WAIT MOM?!

Koan: yeah, meet lilith seinaruyami my mom and the demon queen and goddess.

Lilith: and his father is an arch Nephilim ,half angel and half human with magic.

Students: WHAT?!

Koan: that's right, I'm half human and half Nephalem, even prince of heavens and hell's there is(chuckle while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head)

the girls all glee at koan and the guys are slacked jawed.

Koan: so what doing mom?

Lilith: wanna see my own son as a teacher and I'm being your assistance.

Koan: cool! Also since me check the calender is chibi day!

He shrink himself a size of a child but a chibi as lilith is eyes wide and so do the girls.

Koan: mom you okay? (lilith hugged him tight and rub her face to his face as the girls glee and scream loudly)

Lilith: your so cute!

Lala: so adorable!

Maka: hey! I want to hug him!

Soul: get in line maka!

Kid: no he is mine.

Liz: come on patty lets get him!

Patty: OUT OF OUR WAY!

Blue star: give him to me!

Charlotte: no to me I want to hug him next!

Run: koan! Give me a hug!

Saki: he's adorable!

Yui: so cute!

Ikaros: adorable master.

Asteara: AW IS IN HE SUCH A CUTE BISCUIT!

Shuala: aw master is so cute.

Tsuguami: SO ADORABLE!

Meme: isn't he a wittle cute biscuit!

Anastasia: so...cute...

Blair: adorable koany kitty!

Koan: me have an Idea!

He duplicate himself a lot as the girls and Lilith hug him like a plushy.

Lilith: I've wanted to hold you in my arms for eons and now I can hold you again.

Koan: me too mommy(hug her back)

Then coming crashing down into the classroom is pikari.

All Koans: bucket rocket!

Pikari: It's Pikari ! (turn lala) come , come with me, lala.

Lala: your being a pest, pikari!

Pikari: rocketanium beam!

Koan:(jump up) mirror block!

He use a mirror to deflect it and hit Pikari, hit Pikari, he then got knocked out. 

Lilith: oh it's you.

Koan:(point at pikari) you know bucket rocket mommy?

Lilith: yep, his father at first want you to marry his daughter but I refused, but he is very persistent.

koan: yucky, (title his head) do all bucket rocket do like that? (she giggle and smile)

Lilith: oh you have no idea, the kirara males all propose me at the same time but I just slap their faces

koan: then koan slap bucket rocket (he turn to see pikari awake)

Lilith: hello pikari (his eyes wide at her)

Pikari: madam lilith!?

Lilith: got some nerve crashing my sons class.

Pikari: that weird person is your son?!

All the koans smirk as they whisper to each other and they nodded to the koan prime as they all cry in anime tears while koan prime too as Lilith comfort him and petting him.

Lilith: don't call my son weird.

Pikari: this changes everything, I'll get my father and tell hi-

Lilith: (chop his head) NO! The last thing that I wand is a forced married to someone who he never met.

Pikari: But your son should've marry my sister.

Lilith: I was knocked out after the war, and he needs my authorization first so, (stick her tounge out and pull her eye lid) ble.

Koan: koan don't wanna marry bucket rocket's sister, koan got lala and mommy said to (hugged his mom and stick his tongue out at him)

Pikari: still you will marry my sister, I'll be back! (flew away)

Koan: he didn't know my duplicate screw with his belt again (Lilith smirk)

Lilith: you have my mischievous spark.

As they hear pikari scream of his belt go out of control.

 **Timeskip**

As tsume and lala who's holding koan heading to the infirmary.

Koan: why we heading to the infirmary?

Lala: well, me and tsume have been talking and.

Tsume: we decided to play doctor with you~.

Koan:(title his head) nurse tsume? And nurse lala?

Tsume: yep, your going to love our outfits.

As they went to the infirmary lala change into a nurse outfit and tsume change into her nurse outfit too but took off her hoodie jacket.

Koan:(turn back to his regular size) wow, you two look pretty and cute.

Tsume: thank you

Lala: now we're going to examine you, so please lie on the bed.

koan: okay (he lie down to bed)

lala and tsume sexually walk over to koan and they smile too, as they get on top of him as their face closer to his.

Tsume: all right, now to take off your clothes.

Lala: and we'll check your temperature.

Koan: okay.

Lala: oh, my. Your forehead is hot~.(feel his forehead then koan took his straitjacket off and lay his frame cape at the floor)

Tsume:(cat smile) oh wow~, rock hard abs~, me likey~. (purr)

Then koan grab lala's tail and tsume's tail as he rub them as lala moan and tsume moan while purr.

Lala: oh koan~, th-that's very sensitive.

Tsume: meow~ koany, that is a new side of you, and I like.

Koan: me thought helping me two sexy nurse freshening up.

Tsume: it's working very fastly~.

As lala kiss him and tsume kiss him too while he fondle their breasts as they moan.

Tsume then grab his face and kissed him more and lala turn to.

Medusa: well they have fun huh Mikado?

Mikado: sure do.

Koan, lala and tsume turn to see medusa and a woman with pink hair and gray eyes wearing a doctor coat wearing a revealing pink shirt with a white belt, a blue short skirt with leggings and white heels.

Koan: yellow medusa what doing? And who's your friend?

Mikado: my name is mikado ryouko.

Koan: yellow! Me is koan, koan seinaruyami, I like root beer with pie! (Laugh crazy)

Mikado: your right, he is crazy, but in a good way.

Koan shrink to his chibi form

Koan: lala and tsume do nurse of give koan a check up(then medusa lift him up and hug him) huh?

Medusa: well, aren't you cute.

Koan chuckle while show his snake eyes a little and snake tongue make medusa blush like seeing and holding a baby snake.

Medusa: now your so adorable.

Mikado: he sure is,(snatch koan and hug and hold him while smile) such a cutie.

Medusa: HEY MIKADO!

Mikado: what? I wanna hug him too.

Tsume: HEY GIVE HIM BACK!(snatch koan and hold him)

Koan: anyway I guess your medusa's assistance hub? Well is great to meet you.

Mikado: yeah and I'm impress your both teacher and student along with your mom as a teacher too.

Koan: you met my mom?

Mikado: are you kidding? Your mother and I are friends.

Koan: wow, my mom is awesome.

Mikado: well we'll leave you be, come on medusa.

Medusa: sure, bye koan.

Koan: bye!

As medusa see koan then even the demon behind him as he laughing insane while waving his hand saying 'bye-bye' make her flinch a little as koan's eyes glow yellow a little.

Medusa: _was that the...demon?_

Tsume: anyway, where were we, oh yeah~, getting sexy~. (purr)

Lala: which we continue of your check up~.

Koan then bite down on lala making her moan and he do to tsume as koan.

koan: aren't you two some naughty nurse(smirk) time for me to give you some check up.

Tsume: take us now sexy beast.

Koan: alright then (duplicate himself)

 **Timeskip**

Lala and tsume are lying on koans chest after they have sex with him and they are under the covers and they are breathing as tsume's hair is a bit wild and a little spiky, show demon wings and angel and fangs.

Tsume: what...was...wild.

Lala: I know.

Koan: thanks for the check up (got a lollipop) and the lollipop.

Tsume: you know, you can bite me harder with your fangs.

Koan: very well(he give her a hard bite with his fangs as she moan and drool a little while blushing) how's that?

Tsume: I want more, you can bite me as long as you want.

Koan: let's save that for later my sexy kitty.

Tsume: okay.

 **Timeskip**

Koan: okay tsugu, yui, meme and anya, welcome to your new home !(he show them his house and everybody)

Meme: oh wow, this is huge!

tsuguami: I know, this place is crazy and look how many doors it got!

Yui: it's not perfect, But I like it, as long they have fish.

Anastasia: this place is magnificent.

Koan: yep, also yui at the underwater room there is plenty and a lot of fish, even the bigger ones.

Yui: did you say, bigger fish? (eyes flashes and drool a little)

koan: uh-huh (nodded and smile)

yui dash to the underwater room, then a limo drove up to koans house.

meme: you got a limo?

koan: what's a limo?

meme: I have no idea.

Then saki walked out with rin and aya.

Koan: yellow saki, riny and aya what doing?

Saki: well I want to see where's your house looks like and decided to move in with you.

koan: is pretty vampire's parents okay with living at koan's house?

Saki: of course there okay with it.

Koan: alright, welcome aboard! HOTDOG Koan now 7 new people living in day 1, 1 for every day of the weeks (laugh crazy)

He turn to see yui is back and a bit wet as she shake it off carry so many fish.

Koan: yellow kitty! How the underwater room going?

Yui: fish~.

Lala:(came by) she seem to have fun.

Koan: yep.

Run:(came by with her luggage) hey koany!

Koan: yellow runny! Your living with me too?

Run: yep!

koan: okay run, you can live with me as long as you want too!

Run: YAY! (kiss him to the ground)

Koan: this is great.

As they enter inside koan as rito waking up from what happen.

Kaon: how are you bro?

Rito: when I was sent flying a huge bat monster made out of crystal and metal came in at me and grab me.

Koan: that's me!

Rito: that was you!?

Koan: yep, your welcome (he heard flying as it pikari and turn lala which she felt it too) lala ,there's a flying pest outside, can you deal with him please?

Lala already on it.

Lala run out and pull out a tennis racket like mechine.

Pikari: I found you! Lala!

Lala: Go! service ace!

She hit at the face sent him sky flying so high in the sky as he twinkle like a star.

Koan: hey lala What did the tennis ball say when it got hit?

Lala: I don't know.

Koan: Who's making all the racquet?

Lala laughed at his joke.

 **Timeskip**

with lala, soul, maka, kid, black star, blue star, tsubaki, charlotte, blair, tsuguami, meme, run, Anastasia, rito, mikan, liz and patty.

Koan: as we're gonna enter this door (he show them the door) this is a training section but in here it may feel like it's been a year but the outside maybe an hour, so I'm gonna make you all kamen riders.

Lilith:(came by) which koan is say is, this room will alter time within the room making the inside go faster and the outside the same time.

Maka: really!

Koan: hey mom, how you like my house?

Lilith: its great, and decide to live with you. (hug him)

Koan: awesome! Come on everybody, let's go in! And train!

Everybody: right!

 **Timskip**

Everyone has stepped out of the door as they all have their own kamen rider's belt and some clothes a bit torn.

Koan: nicely done y'all! All of you are kamen riders!

Patty: (hugs koan) so do we get a prize from you~?

Koan: well-(he sniff pikari try to sneak in the house) is rocket bucket, but he forget there's a sercuity in my house.

As they hear pikari scream of deadly traps and snarl.

As everybody turn to see pikari look brusies and cuts and wrapped around in rope carry by snarl.

Snarl: did somebody call a pest control?

Koan: that me!

Snarl dropped down pikari.

Koan: anyway mom, what's bucket rocket's sister is like?

Pikari: why don't you see for yourself? Come in sister!

Lilith: oh god(groan)

Coming in is a girl with blonde hair but wear almost the same suit.

Koan: the hell you? (turn liltih) is she like bucket rucket?

Lilith: sadly yeah, even very worst to judge people and want fame and glory for man with good power.

?: so your madam Lilith's son? Your cute my name is kuguru.

Koan: uh, yeah, me is koan ,(turn pikari) you brought her here so you can steal lala and so she can have me and never share to the girls and steal me.

Pikari: yes.

Koan: not gonna happen and bucket rocket's sister, no marry since we met and no thanks (Lilith and koan's harem smile and smirk)

Kuguru: father is not going to like this.

Lilith: to bad, as he's the worst.

Koan: what he did is the worst mom?

Lilith: repeatedly propose me every day even he is marry already and so annoying that try to blackmail me but that failed.

Kuguru: well I want your son to marry to me,I don't care these hussy are his girlfriend, I'm the rightful woman for him to have children and that's final.

Koan: oh that's a stupid and big mistake.

Kurgu: and why's that?

Koan: tell that to my girls (smirk wider and tuck his thumbs back)

She Turn to see koan's girls are ready to kill her then blue star came by kicking the door, saki, rin, aya, yui, ikaros, asteara, shuala and tsume Brought there claws/change into weapons and smile at her.

Lala: no one is taking our koan away from us.

Maka: what do you think soul?

Soul: I say kill this bitch and kill her soul

Kid: liz, patty.

Liz: already know kid.

Patty: LETS KILL THIS DONKEY RAPING SHIT EATER!

Blue star: charlotte let's murder her.

Charlotte: wee.

Run: no one is taking koan away!

Saki: girls.

Yui: I'm going to shreed her to pieces.

Rin: kill.

Aya: murder her

Ikaros: master stays here.

Asteara: bitch.

Shuala: you die right now.

Tsuguami: your not going to take our koan away!

Meme: KILL!

Anastasia: we'll never let you.

Blair: he's ours!

Tsume: come on girls, lets get her.

kugru: oh god !

the girls charge and beat the crap out of her then pikari about to walk away but koan gran him by the head.

Koan: we're you think your going ?

koan duplicate himself to 4 koan 2 turn to Urasolar, koan 3 turn into razorleo, koan 4 turn into ultimate clawser

koan: also black star! Bendy! Snarl! Boris!

As black star, bendy, snarl and boris came in.

Black star: yeah bro?

Koan: can you guys along the 3 predator deal with this pest here?

black star:(grin while crack his knuckles) oh yeah

pikari: Mommy(whimper)

as koan's girls and the guys beating up pikari and kuguru , then koan turn to his chibi form and sat on his mom's lap as they and eating popcorn alogn with alice.

Lilith: this is a good movie.

koan: is sure is mommy.

 **Timeskip**

As pikari and kugru got some major beaten and now tide up in a big rocket.

Koan: light it up boris!

Boris: okay (he light it up)

Lilith: tell your parents pikari and kuguru if they ever mess with me, my son and our family and friends, (eyes glow red) I will erase their soul with a snap of my finger.

They shake in fear then the rocket shoot up into the air while screaming making a sparkle

koan: well that's finally taking care of,(turn Lilith) hey mom can I see your demon form.

Lilith: sure(she turn her demon form) ta-da!

koan: wow is so nice and pretty, also nice witch like hat.

Lilith: thanks sweaty.

Lilith: thanks sweetie

Koan: and your gonna love this one

He turn touch wiz chichi form but he transformed into his demon form.

Koan: Td-da!

As Lilith and the girls scream glee so loudly as bendy, snarl, Boris, black star and the house cover their ears as Lilith give a tight hug and snuggle him to her face.

Lilith: oh your adorable wittle devil!

Koan make chibi self duplicate for the girls to hold him and hug him.

Lala: aw such a cute devil!

Maka: I can hug you forever!

Soul: oh my god, your adorable!

Kid: so perfectly cute!

Liz: well now, I can cuddle with you anyday.

Patty: SO CUTE!

Blue star: a little biscuit!

Charlotte: so adorable!

Run: huggy little many~!

Saki: oh your going to be smother with my kisses today!

Yui: a little kitten!

Rin: so cute!

Aya: adorable!

Ikaros: cute master.

Asteara: widdle biscuit.

Shuala: little master is so cute.

Tsuguami: oh my god your too cute!

Meme: MY CUDDLE PILLOW!

Anastasia: to, cute to resist

Blair: my cute kitty!

Tsume: are you trying to kill us with your cuteness? Cuz it's working!

Mikan: aw how adorable!

Koan: sure is, now let's go home.

As everybody head back to the house


	8. soul 8 pain, revenge and the assassen

**Play One Piece Opening 5 "Kokoro no Chizu" [Creditless HD]**

 **{** **daijoubu! Saa, mae ni susumou taiyou wo itaumo mune ni. Tasunaida ta tsutawaru power negai wo tsukameyouyo}**

It starts with a glitter then koans cape then he turn to the screen smiling while he is next is black star smiling while falling with blue star, Charlotte and tsubaki, next its soul and maka wink at the screen and waving at the readers then it's death the kid with liz and patty, next is blair in her human form wink at the readers and make a cat pose as she is falling, then falling with then is lala, momo, nana mikan, mea, yami, yui, nemesis who blow a kiss at the readers and run. Then next scene is the whole scale of the DWMA building and a logo appeared cartoonish and is flash a little revealing the logo.

 **The Nemetrix Hero of Meister and Devil Aliens**

 **{** **dekkai nami ni norou chikara aawasete tokimeku hou he isogou hajimari no aizu, ima koso funade no toki ikari wo agetara nanairo no kaza wo kiri bouken no umi he, kizu darake no taba dakedo daiji na mono ga soko ni aru pinichi nara itsudatte boku ga mamoru kara}**

then it change to the group walking to the school, then it change to koan smiling and looking at the city with the others and the wind blow his cape flow, then lala jumped at koan to hug him with a smile and the other start to argue on who can hug koan, then it change to them hanging out an rito's place having fun, then it change to them sleeping over and hugging koan while he snores softly then it flashes to the group then to vilgax with the villains behind him and dung with medusa and arache and silhouettes behind them.

 **{** **daijoubu! Saa, mae ni susumou taiyou wo itaumo mune ni arashi ga kitara kata kunde sono saki no hikari wo miyou}**

then it change to the group fighting agents the kishins and then koan change to a kamen rider, then next black star and koan are having a sprawl and throwing there punches and smirking at each other and then show lord death doing wacky and spirit being a pervert and death chop him on his head.

 **{** **yume no kakera atsuareba asu ni mukou chizu ni naru dakara onaji hata no moto negai wo tsukamaeyouyo, bokura wa hitotsu onepiece}**

then it change to the group fighting dark rider minions and koan in his beast form punch hard sending it flying, then it change to see an explosion then blair hugging koan on the ground, then maka holding soul slashing some minions in half and some stone, then it change to show the group smiling at the readers then it change to the school with the laughing sun then it shows the meisters with there weapons in human form then the aliens then koan and last the last scene shows koan's lion with a lord deaths mask.

In some where in a room there is every witch in the room even a floating cloaked witch showing one eye along some baby pins around.

Witch: julmba julmba dabarasa, julmba julmba dabarasa, as grand witch I now declare this abuse witches mask open, lets us begin.

All witches: julmba julmba dabarasa.

Medusa:(put her hoodie up) crona, ragnorak, come along.

Crona: yes mam lady medusa.

As medusa feeling about koan after learning some about him and his past a little of what he become, crona even felt it too which he see koan share the same like him but except what he become it's beyond worst thanks to dung, jennifer and his allies which he and his mother are friends with, ragnorak gotta admit the abuse and even the people around make him a monster and no sanity but madness in his soul he adapt.

Medusa: _he's, not fully human as I thought, and his madness, it rivals the kishin in every way._

Crona: _he suffered like I was when I was a kid._

Ragnorak: _men, I didn't know how monstrous that guy is after seeing his soul._

Then a stick stop in medusa way and turn to see a woman who holding the stick of rather modest build with long, straight, silvery hair and a narrow mouth, accentuated by a prominent black circle at each end, resembling the air sacs on a frog's mouth. Her usual attire consists of a thigh length black dress with a white polka dot pattern over what appears to be a dark gray blouse, black pants and knee-high white boots. Arguably the most obtrusive characteristic of her appearance is her distinctive orange hat with a frog-like face.

Next to her is a woman who seem small child size have rather large black cloak, embellished with numerous vertical white stripes around its exterior and white lining that extends from around the nose downward, until reaching the ground. Her hats reinforces a mouse theme, featuring two curved extensions from the brim forming ears and rounded eyes, while the peak acts as the mouse's nose.

?: hold on a moment.

Medusa: oh dear.

Crona: uh what's happening? She won't let us go, I don't think I know how deal with this situation.

Ragnorak: (squish crona's cheek and shaking his head) you can deal with it by shutting up and giving them all your money.

Medusa: good evening erica frog, did you need something?

Erica: ribbit. I think you know why I'm stopping you.

Rat witch: chichichi.

Eruka: the purety of the witch mass has really gone down hill, but that isn't what I wanted to talk to you about tonight medusa, I have some questions for you, first: what were you stealing something from the grand witches room? And second: you sneak yourself onto the staff on the DWMA where koan the chaos miester is currently there, why in the world would you do that?

Medusa:(snap her finger) crona give me my coat.

Crona: yes right away lady medusa.

Crona then put a snake themed coat on her.

Medusa: my research at the academy has been fully approved as you well know, the grand witch herself is on my side eruka.

As she is walking away eruka stopped her with her stick.

Eruka: just a minute, the grand witch's eyesight has been failing, she didn't see what a nuisance you made yourself lately, that academy is there to hunt down witches you know that as well as I do and with that maniac koan there it's begin to become a death trap, if you slip up just once you won't be the only one in trouble you'll take us down with you, and there's him, (eye on ragnorak giving crona a nogging) why did you try to make a kishin that can potentially be an enemy to out kind, you've taken it to far it's time for you to stop.

Medusa then quickly jab her hands into there mouths.

Medusa: you meddlesome little frog and mouse,(show a sinister snake smile) I think I'm going to punish you. (pull her hands out of there mouths) but perhaps not right now though I'm in a hurry with so many students to look after the school nurse mustn't be late, julmba julmba dabarasa.

Medusa, crona and ragnorak leaving.

Eruka: I cant stand that witch, stupid snake woman.

Rat witch: chichichi...

Koan: ohh but about a warlock?…

That made the rat witch and eruka wide eyed as they turn to see koan upside down from the sealing as they're now scared and hugged each other, he then drop from the sealing.

Koan: hello eruka the frog witch and the eldest Mizune sister (grin)

Erika is so scared she can't even speak properly as well as mizune.

Koan: (raised his hand in defense) wait! Wait! I'm not here to kill you two and stuff, you two are cool, just wanna talk.

They are still a little scared but start to cool down

koan: look here you two, I'm just dealing with the snake here as you didn't know she fear the demon and you two are safe with me around along of the guy name koan too.

Erika: um, why dose he want to help us?

koan: is a surprise and you two don't wanna be killed or get slaved by medusa, ever heard of dung ? (as their eyes wided in fear)

Erika: what witch doesn't?! he's a hundred times scary as koan is!

Koan: actually koan killed and defeat him once, and now medusa and crona is now alliance and join him.

Erika: NOW KOAN IS TERRIFYING!

Koan: don't worry, he's not gonna harmed you two, when you meet him? When the time is come as medusa do something but I got it cover, I will deal with the witch snake and you two can continue what your doing. When medusa time to face her answer to koan and soon no need to worry as dung will be gone for good pretty sooner or later.

He poof of black and red smoke leaving echo of madness.

Erika: that demon is scary.

Then what drop down for eruka and mizune to see is a 3 sandwich with flies along horseflies and a cheese, Gouda and swiz cheese.

Eruka: (droll) fly sandwich. 

Mizune drool as well then they eat there meal even mizune enjoying the 3 cheeses and they see a piece of paper and open it and said" hope we can be friends, not all witch are bad and if you meet koan guy he'll be happy to meet you, I'm giving medusa a worst punishment of internal pain of how she feel, so enjoy your food, remember to play along an act when you do something to medusa -sign the demon"

Erika: (smile) you know, that demon is not that bad.

Mizune nodded in agreement.

 **Timeskip**

medusa in her nurse outfit checking on soul who's took of her shirt leaving only her black bra on as medusa checking her heart with a Stethoscope.

Medusa: turn around for me, and tell me how you been feeling?

Soul: well it's normal I guess, except lately I'm having a really weird dream over and over again.

Medusa: a strange dream you say?

Soul: yeah and it's been bother me because I remember it so clearly.

 **flashback**

Of a dark room with a chair, record player and a lamp around the place is curtains as soul sitting in a chair and is wearing a black and red gothic dress and a red rose on her dress.

Soul: I always start out in a room, it's pitch black, there's a record player. it's always skipping like the record player scratch or something. The music playing is some kinda of jazz song that I think I heard but I cant really place. after I've been sitting for a bit this guy always appearance in they other side of the room.

A horned, red little imp creature demon in a black double-breasted suit. The creature has rather long arms and black fingernails. He has a noticeably long, large nose, and completely white almond-shaped eyes. There appears to be a black mask around his eyes. He also has a wide, eerie smile and sharp teeth. which the demon start to dancing weirdly by the music.

Soul: its a little demon wearing a fancy suit and dancing a weird dance out of time with the music.

Demon: swing, swing swing.

Soul: dude this is jazz it isn't swing music.

Demon: but jazz are so more appropriate then my time

Soul: far as I know music is not picky when is played, you can decide so why not listen to swing.

Demon: that's right the decision is mine, you can decide to your eligible(point at her) when you cut open like a fish being gutted you must been afraid am I right?

Joker: not exactly ogre but do you feel fear?

Smarty: And who told you move in with her you little trouble nugget?

Soul and the now name ogre turn to see a crimson demon wearing the outfit of a black jester, he have black hair very messy and but wearing a jack o lantern pumpkin mask and the other is a Navy blue demon wearing a white suit , straight white hair but spiky a little bit and a bird mask but it shows his mouth but at the side of his head and show his yellow eyes and wearing glasses.

Soul: joker? Smarty?

Smarty: that's us.

Joker: what'd you think? Don't we look fancy as a peanut?

Soul: uh, yes you do.

Smarty: (grab orge by the back of his suit) also this imp here appeared by the black blood transfered into you by crona even your okay.

Joker: buuut, the Black Blood present within you soul, but also the subsequent madness it produces. As such he has an extremely cautious nature, concerned only with the concept of power and the goal of drawing you further into his intoxicating madness, which would mean that this Little Demon would be able to take your body as his own.

Smarty: but didn't know it built an immunity will system from your mate with koan and It seems he cannot lie, being a part of you, he is unable to keep secrets from him. However, he can distort the truth to you by only speaking partial truth and manipulating the manner in which he says things to him.

Joker: He also contains his composure most of the time he is seen, having the very same, creepy smile on his face at almost all times. However, he has a powerful voice when he becomes annoyed or displeased and is enraged by speaking of the Black Blood's resistance.

Smarty: The Ogre only seems to be excited by the use of the Black Blood, and often expresses his excitement by biting on his fingernails.

Joker: so since you have both dark red blood and holy silver blood in you help and keep this little bastard of doing something. Even particle by koan even us. (smile)

Soul: so, I have an immunity over him?

Smarty: yeah depends on your strength, and make sure to ignore him and all (dropped him) he should know your boyfriend wont let anyone get you.

As koan came in wearing a black and yellow suit with a bowtie and a black trench coat and black gloves.

Koan: yellow soul!(smile)

Soul blushed and have a little nose bleed after seeing koan in a suit.

Koan: (pull out a tissue) you okay souly? Your nose is bleeding again.

Soul: y-yes, I'm fine, I'm totally fine! (using the tissue koan give her)

Koan: cool outfit, it look good for your eyes.

Soul: um, not as good as yours koan.

Koan: thank you(turn orge and glared) you better not try anything funny with her, or I'll burn the shit out of you, got it?

Orge: oh no problem sir.

Koan: and I mean it cause my eyes and ears are everywhere, even her. (orge's eyes wide)

Koan pull out a record disc.

Koan: now my beautiful scythe, let put some good jazz so you can dance with koan with hands.(soul smile)

soul: sure, your leading.

Koan put on the disc as the record playing and then koan hold soul's hand and they begin to dance slowly.

Soul: now this is jazz.

Koan: me glad you dig it my lone wolf.

As they dance to the music soul smiled and rest her head onto his chest.

Koan: there nothing to be fear as long you got maka, your friends, family and me, That all the power you already have to protect and serve with us, now let's enjoy this dream.

Soul: yeah.

 **Flashback end**

Medusa: so why is koan in your dream?

Soul: don't know, somehow it's like this when we're together when I senses and feel his pain.

as medusa twitch and jerked as her eyes glows red.

Koan/medusa: yellow souly.

Soul: koan? (turn to koan/medusa) what the?

Koan/medusa: I told you before I got medusa as my pawn in my hands.

Soul: oh I remember.

Koan/medusa: so did you have a good dream?

Soul: of course I have, that was a wonderful dance we had.

Koan/medusa: yep, also I give medusa in her conscious an illusion of you telling her about my pain and the past of seeing it even the fear of ogre telling and leaving the room seeing the light and coming out of maka's stomach and this is a perfect way to fool her and soon join our side.

Soul: okay, me coming out of makas stomach, why?

Koan/medusa: since she a doctor, she wanted to know any side effect of ragnorak's black blood within you and by physical and mental.

Soul: that makes senses.

Koan/medusa: hey soul maybe at some party or your dreams again I play you a song.

Soul: okay.

As koan/medusa twitch and close her eyes as medusa back as she remember of what soul said and even about koan's pain and past a little bit.

Medusa: well, your still have a slight arimnia but you seem to have a nice recovery so far, koan must have did a well job helping, let's just take your blood pressure. As for this strange dream of yours it's not unusual to have recurring nightmares after going though the trauma you have, I don't think you need to be worried. Is that all or is there something else you want to talk about?

Soul: well I don't know concern is the right world exactly, ever since we got back from Italy,maka have been acting all strange I think something has bothering her.

Medusa: really? I'm sorry to hear that

timeskip

koan, shuala, tsume, blair in her cat form on koan's head, maka, the star twins see 3 water brown jar.

Black star and koan: a jar?

Stain: that's right.

black star: is it special jar?

koan: can I drink it?

Stain: no and no, nothing is special about it, it's just an ordinary jar, but the water is is inside of the jar another story all together. it's called soul sapping water because it's suck out your soul wavelength, compare to that the jar is ordinary indeed.

Koan: so these 3 jar for me, black star and his sister?

Stein: yes, go on try sticking your hand in the water.

Koan: me still wanna drink it but okay.

Black star: alright but I'm still envious about this jar.

Blue star: okay I guess.

As they stick their hand in the water koan and blue star seem okay as the water glows and nothin even the water went a little low but to black star felt like his life been drain to drain as he stick his hand away from it.

Black star: what was that?! I knew that jar was dangerous.

Stine: no that's just the water.]

koan: it didn't seem it effect me

blue star: or me.

stain: that's because you two have a strong soul wavelength and abnormal souls to boot.

Koan: well blue star is my special star wife( petting her hand as she purr while cat smile)

Blue star: meow~.

Shuala: I suggest black star you try sticking one finger at the water.

Black star: so all I have to do is to getting where I can stand and my hole hand in there, and then I can tsubaki's enchanted sword mode professor?

Koan: even me and blue star?

Stein: that's the basic idea.

Koan: AWESOME! This will make you and koan stronger for the sword guys!

Black star: alright! This will be a nice break, all I've been doing lately is muscle conditioning and it's getting old.

Maka: huh?!

Black star: what's with you?

Maka: it isn't fair, how can you get stronger just by playing a jar filled with water?

Black star:(grin) ha! isn't it obvious? I'm black star I'm in a whole different then you, I'm a big man! I beaten death and gonna surpass my brother! Who else can say that?

Koan: sure do! Keep this up your gonna be the biggest star there is with me, you and your sisters!

Black star: alright!

Blue star: thank koany~!

Maka: is no fair, (turn stein) professor stein can I have one of those special jar too?

Stain: I can't do that.

Maka: why not?

Stain: the water in the jar is only attended to help black star to be able to hold tsubaki's enchanted sword mode, even if I do bring you one you won't be affected because your abnormal too.

Black star: I'm not gonna let myself being beaten by a jar, I don't care how special it is.

Koan: he may not be too smart enough to do everything, but dumb enough to try anything that is crazy or impossible.

Stain: he's right, I'd be surprised that black star or even realized what he's doing is just saying things like that.

Shuala: showing how a star he is or how big he is, he driving himself without meaning too.

As black star dip and pull his hand again and again of the jar.

Maka: driving himself?

Koan: like me is crazy cause of adapting the situation before acting as koan, black star or maybe blue star are ready for the encore.

Stain: "theirs no stage to big for me, of course I can do it" that's his answer to any challenge, and once he said that he'll put any effort on making it happen because he already decided on he will succeed, black star is trying to surpass death and koan, he's bound to become stronger.

Koan: but don't feel bum out makay, koan always know you got potential in here(point her heart and grin) even your partner there's different ways for people to train and me is to make sure and in case to help serve and protect people. When the time comes maka as the reason I'm always help even the other since you and the girls are now hybrids and deep within will unlock to save the world, that's how ben taught me the way of being a hero.

Maka smiled and hugged him and snuggle her face to his chest while koan chuckle.

Maka: your very sweet you know that?

Koan: koan always do best like pickle in a stick! So if you figure it out come see me and franky. (turn black star) Dude your killing yourself.

Stein: didn't I tell you to start with one finger? You can the jar with you, the lesson is over now.

Blue star: bro if you keep doing it you'll be dryer then a raisin.

Blake star: hey maka what about the party?

Koan: party?

Maka: oh yeah I almost forgot, I was going to throw a party to congratulate tsubaki and black star sense they finally to collect a soul and soul is coming home.

Koan: AWESOME! ME GONNA GET THEM GIFT! and food for the party! Even find soul! To they outside! (he fly up break the roof)

Blair: (giggle) he's so funny.

Maka: (smile) he is, isn't he?

Blue star: (smile) and a special star.

Shaula:(smile) he is very crazy, but he's our crazy.

 **with soul**

Medusa: okay soul, I expect you to be back in one week.

Then koan crashed down from the roof to the floor.

Koan: oh yellow souly and dr. M, mind if I crashed in?

Soul: oh hey koan.

Koan: me and makay gonna pick you up for the party!

Maka:(came in) excuse me(she spotted soul)

Soul: hey.

As maka remember the injury cut soul have form Italy as koan walk to her and put his shoulder to her as she look to him as he nodded to her as she smile.

Maka: we're going home to get ready for the party.

Soul: alright.

Koan: hey Medusy, wanna come?

Medusa: thanks but I'm kinda busy with something.

Koan: okay! come on girls.

Soul:(put on her blue shirt and jacket) alright.

as soul ,koan and maka exit out as soul notice the painful look on maka's face as medusa hear the laughter of madness again from within koan ,which show a chaotic energy a little as she frown remember dung brought Jennifer back ,the one who made koan insane and his lost.

Medusa: _why are these memory's keep hunting me?!_

As then she turn to see the demon on the bed grinning as he cackling.

Medusa: oh no, not you.

Koan: well your getting to know koan a bit, how are you getting along with Jennifer? You two seem a lot of common as friends.

Medusa: I kind of hate her guts, really annoying.

Koan: oh, and why's that?

Medusa: she keeps calling me a wasted skin or telling that she can kill anyone with just a punch.

Koan:(chuckle) as munch she could have stay in hell, do you enjoy of her torture and how she ruin koan's life and make him a punching bag and lab rat?

Medusa: so far I don't.

Koan: (laugh) That's so funny, koan and crona suffer from both of you and jennifer, including abusive , experiment, force them to break and drove mad and all alone but koan drove beyond madness , how could you not like it?

Medusa: enough! Leave me be!

Koan:( laugh crazy) like I take order for a mortal, are you really like koan? Or are you saying it for power? Cause dung and his allies after koan's escape. The people fear and hate him which cause koan to become a villain by his split personality before he was a hero.

He vanished in black and red leaving an echo of his laughter as medusa is shocked so munch of koan use to be a villain by dung and jennifer even his split personality.

Medusa: koan used to be a villain? what's going on?

 **Timeskip**

At koan's house the gang is eating maka and koans food, black star is now wearing a green tank top and gray pants, liz is wearing a white tank top and black pants, patty is wearing a pink shirt and green shorts with gray leggings, tsubaki is wearing a purple sweater with a white long skirt, maka is wearing a pink hoodie with a white skirt, kid is wearing a white dress shirt with black pants, soul wearing her blue shirt, lala is wearing a yellow tank top and blue shorts and her hair on a low pig tails , ikaros wearing a white shirt along blue pants and asteara is wearing a yellow shirt and jeans, yui wearing a white button up shirt and blue miniskirt, run wearing a light mint blouse along a dark blue skirt, saki wear a dress silver, tsume wearing a gray sweater and blue short shorts, shuala wear the same outfit along meme, tsuguami and Anastasia. 

Black star: well it may not been tasty but it sure was filling, bet koan's food will bee awesome.

Maka: I hope so, and I dot an idea next time you do the cooking.

Tsubaki: oh don't listen to him maka it was delicious.

Bendy: yep.

Snarl: I agree with bendy here.

Patty: yum yum!

Liz: yeah thank's for the snakes.

Tsuguami: these are good.

Koan: yellow! Glad you like the party!

Blue star: hey koan, how are-wow!(blushed hard) 

as koan come out naked only a towel wrapped around him, patty and liz are blushing ad smiling on his abs, maka blushed red, soul smirked while a nosebleed, blue star ,tsubaki and charlotte blush crimson, blair purred, lala blushing hard seeing his muscles, yui try to look away, asteara,saki and shuala drool, ikaros steam out of her head and blush, tsugami cover her eyes, meme blush and drool a little, anastasia fainted, tsume's tail swift left to right.

Mikan:(came by along rin and aya) what's going-(see koan's muscle and they fainted)

Koan: like what you girls see? Since tsubaki did a good job she can take a bath with me.

Blair: hey! No far, I want to take a bath with you.

Koan:(chuckle while smile) alright then my sexy kitty, you can come along.

Blair: yay! (cat smile)

 **timeskip**

medusa is walking thought the ally way

medusa's thought: entrails the academy was worth the risk, I need to run a test on soul since now she have ragnorak's black blood inside of her(holding a key)with this key it should be easy, (sad look a little) but for koan as the demon's word is true? He was a villain before being a hero?

Then erika appeared on the ally way and mizune is behind her.

Medusa: well, what a coincidence running to you here.

Eruka: have you already guess what we doing here medusa? Or should I tell you.

Medusa: oh please tell me.

Eruka: rib it rib it, alright then I will, we have come here to kill you.

Medusa:(fake fear) oh no that's terrible, I thought we was friends.

Eruka: don't take this personalty, we simply have no interesting attracting the grim reaper or koan, and we don't care the little experiment over the academy either. your now inalienability medusa.

Medusa: and inalienability must be killed, before you do that may I offer you a little piece of advice, that outfit is inalienability too, it simply screams witch, when your casting soul protection or not there is a good amount of young misters who know a witch if they see it.

Eruka: sweet of you to worn us but don't worry, if it comes to it we can use our transformation magic to escape, a luxury that you don't have.

Medusa:(close her eyes) I see now, so that's how you planning to beat me is it.

Eruka:(smile) we know we couldn't beat you in a fight in ordinary circumstance, but here in death city you must maintain your cover as school nurse you cant drop your soul protect and magic to defend yourself, that will be a dead give away. Your corner all we have to do is to attack using soul protect, if you don't fight back we defeat you easily, if you do release your soul protection attack us we'll transform and make a clean escape. Meanwhile you'll be reveal to the meister as a witch and they'll hunt you down, even the chaos meister koan to see the look of his face, whatever you decide to is still no win. Not a bad plan wouldn't you say? And that's how the frog and mouse will beat the snake, Tonight you'll be the one is croaking not me, funny how the world's work.

Medusa: if your going to kill me please don't make me listen to your bad jokes first, that just playing cruel.

Eruka: soul protect! Release!

Then both eruka and mizune both glow purple then eruka make big tadpols appear on her hand while mizune have purple whiskers.

Eruka: your finished, say goodbye now.

Mizune: chichichi.

with koan and they others

koan: you felt that maka ?

maka:yeah, even I can smell medusa along two witch.

koan: yeah since eruka and mizune thinking the plan work but I know they need help so they wont die cause medusa have snake within them.

soul: well that gross

kid: seem like a fight.

koan: don't worry, I got that cover, right now medusa met me and now she's gonna meet rampage to let medusa get to know us more right girls? (grin)

maka and soul: (grin like koan) oh yeah.

Koan: then let the show begins!

Koan duplicate himself to leave the room as koan, soul and maka teleported.

 **with medusa**

Eruka: I would love nothing more then your screams as you braving in agony, but I don't thing we have time for that. How unfortunate.

Medusa: you do have a brain of a frog and a mouse

Mizune: chichi.

Medusa: you do have the brains of a frog and a mouse, only stupid creatures would try to defeat me this way, you will be punished. Took her coat off) to bad you weren't fit for research subject.

Eruka: if your going to fight all we have to do is run(thinking) what is she waiting for? Why isn't she releasing her soul protect?

She notice no tattoos on her shoulders.

Eruka: wait a second, where the tattoos on your shoulders?

Then suddenly something slithering around mizune's cloak or better yet on they inside as she in pain while twitching.

Eruka: mizune what's wrong? (until she realize and gasp) the snakes! You put them inside of mizune's body! (thinking) there's no way! When you could've?...

As she remembers at the witch meeting when medusa put her hands to eruka's mouth and mizune's mouth.

Eruka: you did it last night!

Medusa:(snake smile while her right arm seem to show snake squirming) I have thousands of snakes stored in my body waiting to do what ever I say, those are only a few of them(she snap her finger)

As mizune burst of blood as she now gone splattered everywhere.

Eruka:(gasp) mizune !

Medusa: my snake will consume her till nothing left

Then a huge laughter echo the area then everything begin to be dark as a little foggy around and a scary carnival music make eruka and medusa shiver to their spines.

Eruka: i-i-i-it's him.

Medusa: what is this?

Koan: jubba jubba, a snake may consume a frog and mouse, but what about a demon centipede.

As the two witch look up to see koan floated down with his arm on his back.

Koan: so nice to see predator and prey try to fight what lefts, but that the begging if the punishment.

Eruka: its, it's, the demon.

Koan:(look at the blood on mizune and turn eruka) what happen to mizune? Did she...

eruka nodded. Koan narrow as then he walk to eruka and his hand phase to eruka's stomach to grip the snake out of her and he snap the snake's snake and burnt it.

Koan: your safe now.

Eruka: bu-but what about-

Koan: I got this.

He walk to mizune's blood as koan bite his thumbs as darker red blood poor into mizune's corpse.

Koan: arise mizune, be reborn. (eyes glowing)

As mizune's blood and the dark red blood swirl around as then a huge flames burst then soon a smoke fog and when the smoke clear, it reveals an attractive woman with long, straight, but somewhat spiky, light purple hair and sharp, dark red eyes. On her forehead, she has light purple crystals. She gives off a menacing look. And she has two rat-ears, and also a tail. She wears a purple suite that covers her entire body expect for her belly, and she also wears a yellow necklace but wearing mizune's witch hat.

Medusa: what the?

Eruka: mizune?

Mizune (turn to eruka and give a small smile) hey eruka, like the new me?

Eruka: (hugs mizune) mizune!

Medusa: how is this possible?! How can he revive the dead?!

Koan: I speak for the dead, and you cannot sealed an innocent's fate, eruka, mizune, go somewhere safe. I can handle this situation from here.

Eruka: you don't have to tell me twice! (dash away)

mizune: very well, and thank you. (run away)

Koan:( turn medusa) and now for you to be punish

Medusa about to attack but felt a pain as something inside of her body give her absolute pain and agony as she fall down felt it slithering fast.

Medusa: t-this pain...I felt like...

Koan: you think your the only one planted centipede inside of people ? I see you met the first centipede in your office

As her eyes wide remember found centipede and went inside of her mouth to her throat.

Koan:( grin wider while cross his arm) oh so you do remember, but you didn't notice The centipede lay entire of it's eggs inside of you, the eggs already hatch a few days ago. Which the baby already feeding and eating all the thousands snakes within your body, not to mention nullified and sapping your magic like the main course. (medusa's eyes wider in fear and pain)

Medusa: you mean I'm going to die?

Koan: oh no, who said you gonna die? You'll just suffer of endless pain while alive really, really bad. But not my fight as someone else will as you'll see my words are true about...him...but his other self.

Koan jump up to the roof as medusa try to endure the pain as she struggle to get up then she heard footstep and turn to see rampage with his head down.

Medusa:(eyes wide) Koan?!

Rampage: well, well, well, you must be medusa as the devil told me all about you, but the koan you know is not here as I'm his other side when he used to be a villain, I'm rampage (lift his head to show his face which make medusa flinch)

Medusa: what have you done to koan?

Rampage: oh why do you care about the boy?

Medusa: just answer the question!

Rampage: oh he doing well if I want him dead yet, you want to kill me you have to kill Koan who is the monster.

She tried to get up but she drop down to the ground as the pain still hurting her.

Rampage: now answer my question, why do you care about the boy?

Medusa: I… I...

Rampage: say it, because you don't tell the truth I'll might kill him.

Medusa: I like... him.

Rampage: I see, and why you like him?

Medusa: I don't know why yet, but his pain, his torture, is nothing that I want to see again.

Rampage: the same pain and torture you did to corona, your son? He was even abuse by ragnorak and lock in the dark room because of you treat him as a thing of an experiment. Which means you're just like jennifer.

Medusa collapse on the ground biting her lips in pain as Koan snap his finger as the pain stop.

Koan: I stop the pain for now, but don't try anything funny.

As she get up and wobble a little as she look at medusa.

Medusa: so is it true, koan use to be a villain.

Rampage: thanks to dung, jennifer and their allies who made us since she took koan's sanity away, after our revenge the people have hated us and fear us as a monster or freak. It's so munch funny to laugh at the pain! To hurt though who hurt you times a thousand!

Medusa got scared for the first time.

Rampage: cause Madness, as you know, is like gravity, all it takes is a little push. (Came close to medusa and heild a gun) Do you like koan for power? Or just him? Pull the trigger at us to show how cold are you just like jennifer to him and you to corona! (He make medusa heild the gun at him) cause life isn't fair but Introduce a little anarchy. Upset the established order, and everything becomes chaos. I'm an agent of chaos. Oh, and you know the thing about chaos? It's fair!

Medusa is now shaking with the gun her hand pointing at rampage now feeling the full power of fear itself

Rampage: go on, shoot us! So you can take the body and see what makes us tick! Because it wil show koan that you wanted to experiment ex him like you did to your son, cause you want him to kill and koan kill thanks to jennifer but he was an animal! Or if you really love him do the right thing since I'm showing you since dung, jennifer and his allies made me and how they made koan suffer and the pain he endure...(whisper to her ear) all he wanted is a family, friends, a girlfriends to love...but now your with dung, your trying to take it all away are you?(grin wider)

she can't pull the trigger as she still shaking.

Koan: Mendoza, now you finally understand?

Medusa then start to tear us a little and fell to the ground while she see's koan normally in his form crossing his arms.

Koan: Now do you see? Do you see the point of all this?

Medusa: I… I don't know what to say.

Koan get down one one knee and point his finger to her and transfered all the info about him, aliens and everything and her eyes wide then she hugged him tighter and cry a little.

Koan: what you choose now medusa?

Medusa: to you, I chose you.

Koan: i know, sorry what i did but you know is the only way but is okay, so what you gonna do to crona from now on?

She didn't say but he answer him with her whails of her crying.

Medusa: I'll treat him as kind like a mother should do, I wanna change the mistake I did.

Koan: good.

Dung: aww so sweet but rather wanted sour in my taste.

Koan look up to see dung standing at the and of the ally way.

Dung: so nice to meet you face to face.

Koan:(narrow his eyes) dung.

Dung: it's been awhile boy(turn medusa and glared) I know your soft, your suppose to destroy koan and help us.

Medusa: (kept crying but sniffled) just leave me alone.

Dung: pathetic( roll his eyes ross his as his hand out)

As a black mist went to medusa around him then soon come to dung's side, and shapeshift then show is medusa except red eyes and gold pupils, black spiky hair and sharp teeth, sharp black nails and a little pale skin and black spiral snake tattoos.

Medusa: what the hell?

Dung: say hello to anti-medusa, your own dark side you left, she be replacing you and I did make a shadow of eruka and even mizune's sisters are now serve to me.

Koan growl while comfort medusa as maka, soul and stein arrive as they see dung. 

Stain: so this is dung you talked about koan.

Dung: (chuckle) stein, how life been to you? (Turn maka and soul) and seinaruyami's students, seem their hybrids as I expected.

Maka and soul grawls at him

Dung: maka, your like your mother and father.

Maka: you know them?

Dung: those two assholes leave a bit cut at my chest of almost got my soul but I regenerate, tell your dad he's next along death and his ex-wife.

Maka: your not getting ether of them!

Dung: surprise you care for your two timing dad, also tell the star twins I was the one who make his clan seem bad and even the reason the dark sister's brothers so corruption of his negative. Also here this

He open a portal to dropped archane who seem injured

Medusa: ARCHANE!

Dung: she try to escape and quit so I spare her since her anti self replace her, let's go anti-medusa.

Anti-medusa: yes my love.

Koan and medusa: WHAT?!

Dung laugh eviliy and teleported away as koan walk to archane and healed her.

Koan: you okay?

Archane: I'm alright.

Koan: well this is not good, but we'll stop him and go I'll rescue your son medusa.

Medusa: please.

Koan: I promise.

Medusa: thank you and I have a reward for making me see the light~(smile sexy)

Medusa grab his face and deep kiss him then break the kiss.

Medusa: got bring crona back to me.

Koan: me promise.

As archane snatch koan and french kiss him as well and break the koan.

Koan: you too? Since when?

Archane: (in a sexy voice) just now~

Koan suddenly burst spider limbs and spider eyes and fangs as archane glee and hugged him.

Archane: you look so cute!

Koan turn back to normal.

Koan:'(help Medusa put her coat on) snakes and spider will live on koan's house along mousey and froggy.

Medusa: okay.

Maka: we'll lead you to his house.

Koan duplicate himself.

Koan 2: Koan give medusa and archane a ride!

Koan 1 change to a giant worm with has with blue skin, indigo rocks on his body, a shark-like head with four eyes, sharp teeth and has the nematrix on his neck.

?: **ROOT SHARK!**

Then he touch the nemetrix with his tail and the nemetrix grew four claws and his skin change from indigo to pale brown and his belly turn to light indigo and he grew spikes on his body and his head looks like a hammer shark with teeth like saber tooth and also some cobra hood and snake rattle tail.

?: **ULTIMATE ROOT SHARK!**

Koan 2 then change to a giant four-legged spider with a body of a silverfish with four pincers with one claw on each and a silver colored exoskeleton, the lower half of her legs and back of her head is covered with light brown hair. Her eyes are red, reptile-like head with an open mouth smile and has the nematrix on his neck.

?: **TERRORANCHULA!**

Medusa: (hugs U. root shark) HE'S ALL MINE!

Archane: oh wow~, this form I love right now~.

Erika and mizune came out

Eruka: can I have a ride?

U. Root shark duplicate as to shark red flash then the duplicate turn appears to be a fat frog, grey, rock-skinned alien along It has purplish-pink spheres and nemetrix around his neck.

?: **MUCILATOR!**

Eruka: it's that a frog? (he nodded then she hugs him) FROGGY!

Mizune: may I have a ride?

muciltor duplicate himself then a red flash is a darker brown rat with razor claws red, red spikes way down to his tail and banadages wrapped around his top torso and arms and bottom legs, 3 red eyes, sharpers teeth, have a bandage wrapped his left ear and he grow the same size as mucilator.

?: VERMIN MYSTIC!

Mizune: (hugs him) FLUFFY MOUSY!

Vermin mystic: thanks, so mizune what you think the new you?

Mizune: it's strange, but I feel more powerful then before (She kiss his cheek) thank you for saving me.

Vermin mystic: no problem.

as the four witch ride on the four predator's back to go home.

 **with dung**

dung: seem koan's bond to them will make them stronger

?: perhaps my plan will work my sweet

show is a woman with silver hair and peach skin and wearing black dress.

dung:(grin) indeed Jennifer, we mixed a spell that you mind control and body possessed not only soul and maka's partnership bond will go rejection soon but to koan's girlfriends as well. this will blocked koan and the queen's senses but not for long until is done but the girls will fight it off and cant wait to see the look of their face. this plan will begin when they asleep.

jennfier:(smirk evily) then let's begin (she kiss him)

as dung laugh evil

 **timeskip the next day**

soul and maka are in a candle filled room with stain.

Stain: welcome you two, thanks for coming, are you two ready to get started?

Soul: not till you tell me what are we doing here.

Stein: first we're is koan? (they frown of him mention it) something a bother?

soul: not a bit, but being here is a waste.

Maka: no, we can continue this without him, (turn soul) and I ask him to give us a special lesson okay ? that's why

soul:(sniff the room) this room gotta funny smell don't you think?

Maka: it's the sense of candles.

Stain: you sure?

Maka: yes we're sure.

stein: okay then, but first I wanna warn you both, your lesson today will be extremely dangerous. failing will cause damage to you. If that happen you will never matches soul wavelength ever again. (which shock maka and soul) do you wanna back down now? Is not to late.

Maka: no we'll still do it.

Soul: hey!

Maka: your meister have made a decision, now accept it.

Soul: why are you so accession to do this maka?

Stein: did you explain it to koan?

Maka: we don't need him right now.

Stein: why? You two seem very close (she narrow her eyes a little)

Maka: that was fake.

Stain: _that doesn't sound right_ , fine then let's us begin, turn around and look at each other, (as they did) now tell your partner her flaws.

Maka: are special lesion is insulting each other?

Stain: Yes you could say that.

Soul: your subaltern and reckless, all you like to do is read so your boring and you have fat ankles.

Maka hit soul in the head with her book.

Soul: that's another one! You always hit me! That's a flaw alright!

As maka hit her again.

Soul: professor, it's hitting me part of the lesson?

Stain: no more beating on soul maka. (in thought) _these seam like a meaningless lessen to them but these are no ordinary candles, there destine to heighten a persons emotions, with these burning even a casual remark could ruin there friendships, but if they can get beyond this they will be better for it, there soul wavelength will resonate even more stronger then before, and somethings not right on both of them, maka and soul are deeply in love with koan, I better go and talk to lord death after this._

seeing maka and soul bickering and arguing.

Soul: what's going on? you've been acting weird lately, you never asked if I wanted to do this lesson, I want to know what this is really all about?

Maka: this is about me getting stronger, so I can keep you form getting hurt badly ever again!

Soul: the mister fights in order to make the weapon stronger you know that, you wanted to get stronger in order to protect your weapon, that's all backwards your crazy!

Maka:(got up) crazy?! And why should I be stronger? I hate being protected by you soul!

Soul: don't yell so loud, it's annoying me.

Maka I'll shout if I want to! Your the one who's crazy soul! Why are you so agents me on getting stronger?!

Soul: forget about it and sit down will ya? Your hurting my neck.

Maka: I won't.

Stain's thoughts: this isn't good, there soul wavelengths, are beginning to slip.

as the door open as koan peak.

koan: makay? souly?

soul and maka:(glared at him) you stay out of this beast!

koan:(flinch and whimper) okay, koan go now.

as koan close the door as he walk out with his head down.

koan's thought: _I Cant believe it, not only maka and soul but now the rest of my girlfirends._

 **flashback**

as koan wake up and see blair in her cat form as he give it a kiss on the forehead.

koan: morning sexy kitty/

as blair meow in anger and jump at koan's face and scratching him with her claws.

Koan:(got blair of his face) kitty what was that for?(She hiss at him)

Blair then bite his hand to let her go and get off oh his hands and runs away.

Koan: what the cheese Swiss is happening to my kitty?

As lala wake up and see koan then punch his face sent him to the wall while cover herself while give a glare and black circle around her eyes and messy hair.

Koan: what did I do?(getting up)

Lala: pervert! (walk away)

Koan: even lalay? what's going on?

Bendy: hey pal, you okay?

Koan: me don't know! First sexy kitty scratch my face like I'm sort of scratching pole and lala punch me.

Bendy: that doesn't sound right.

Koan: well is weird.

As he walk out then stripped of a foot in a way and fall down and turn to see liz smoking a cigarette.

Liz: watch we're you walking freak.

Koan: lizzy? Why are you smoking?

Liz: I always smoked, now back off. (walk away)

Bendy: okay that is not the liz that we know, something's wrong to the girls here not my alice by the way.

Koan: we must be dreaming (pinch his cheek)no, not a bit. hey joker and smarty do you read? guys? Now this is weirder even to me.

Black star: morning loser.

Koan: hey! what the deal bro.

Black star: my deal is a monster like you should've shine a star like me.

koan frown about to punch him but blue star caught his fist.

Koan: huh? Blue star? What you doing?

To his answer blue star throw him to the wall.

Blue star: stay away from my brother weirdo, you should've never be a star clan.

Black star: yeah sis, cause I have no brother.

They walk off.

Bendy: okay, what the everlasting hell is going on today? Black star and the girls somehow hate you now. Somethings defensibly not right, how can your girls and black star of all people start to hate you koan?

Koan:(getting up) I have no idea but I'll figure it out why.

Bendy: okay be careful, me and boris are going out to hang a bit.

Koan: okay (turn to see patty with a bored look) patty-pat?

But she ignore him giving a sneer and a "tch" as koan come closer cover her ears.

Koan: guess who?

Patty then grab his hands and throw him outside.

Snarl: koan! (run to him) are you alright man?

Koan: me don't know snarly, me don't know (get up rubbing the bloody nose) ouchy.

Snarl: what happen to the girls?

Koan: don't know.

As koan spotted kid.

Koan: kid do you know what going on with your partners? There acting strange like I did something wrong.

Kid: imperfect wreck, don't talk to me. (walks away)

Snarl: what the hell? Hey koan, is something weird been happening lately?

koan: I don't know that what I try to find out(walk at kid) kiddy please what did I do

as liz and patty turn into pistol as kid held them to point at koan's face.

Koan: w-what are you…

snarl: uh, koan, turn around.

He turn to see, lala and blair behind him.

Koan: lalay and kitty too?!

Kid: get him.

Snarl: RUN MAN!

koan run from them but suddenly tsume use her claw to cut koan's stomach as he trip then lala grab him and throw him as kid shot him 3 times as he grunt somehow.

lala: that's a warning for getting in our way.

Tsume: breakfast is ready so be grateful.

Liz: let's just eat.

Patty: I'm starving.

koan: okay...

Snarl: there something wrong, we gotta do something.

Koan: I'll do it, I don't want you to get caught into this.

Snarl: but koan...

Koan: I'll be fine.

walking to the table and sit down as charlotte and tsubaki make breakfast and handle koan some rocks, rotten foods and sticks.

Koan: what is this? Koan don't think is not breakfast.

lala: stop talking in third person brat!

koan: o-okay, I don't think is not breakfast tsubaki and charlotte.

Tsubaki: it's the leftovers.

Charlotte: and it's all for you to eat pig.

Alice: girls? what's going on? Why are you treating koan badly?

koan: yeah, I mean don't you all love me? (koan's girl laugh so hard)

Tsume: love you? What a joke.

Alice: uh, koan, I think you should head to work while I'll try to sort this out okay?

Koan: okay.

Alice: and don't lessen to them, just go.

koan walk out seeing liz and patty wearing dark and gothic clothes as they ignore him and not looking and same with lala as she give koan the finger as he felt hurt.

flashback end

koan: alice talk them out but they still act like this and even ikaros , rito,mikan ,run,saki ,aya,rin and asteara look at me as a stranger. (he felt his heart in pain)

he spotted yui

koan: yui ? what doi-

he dodge as her claws almost cut him

yui: back off you shameless idiot!

koan nodded as almost in tears as walk off feeling this pain as he spotted maka and soul not looking at eachother and the gang but tugusami, meme and Anastasia look emotionless of their eyes.

Koan: guys please tell me what I do? Please anything, I love you girls, black star your like a brother along rito, what happen all the good times we had. And lala your my partner as I'm your weapon and little sister why would you do this after we finally be reunited, You all are my family and friends even like my joke too.

As they all turn to look at koan who thye all have either a sneer, evil grin, careless, cold, angry

maka: Like we ever wanted to love you

soul: a cool woman like me never need a clown who's too annoying like mama(mama hit her again with her book)

black star: I should've talk to the people at the village without your help, always show off and think your better then everyone.

tsubaki: This love was all a fake and we should thank for giving us a lesson and powers( eyes flashes red show her fangs)

blue star: Like I ever wanted to have you as a boyfriend, rather have someone else who's not a demon.

charlotte:your just food to me and my sister you big lunatic of a perv

kid: which you wouldn't be here you disgusting freak

liz:( smoke out and give a bored look) and what so funny is an idiot like you is nothing but a child and need to grow up, and all your gibberish words are so annoying.

patty: which all that could go die on a fire.

ikaros: I have no master

asteara: dummy ! Dumb ! Dumb !

blair:which we wouldn't never met , your only my tool and now I don't need you anymore.

Yui: shameless animal , you should go back in a cage.

lala: I wish you wouldn't be my husband , nobody

run: I agree

saki: I bet your blood taste like crap, which I almsot felt throwing up.

aya: I know

rin:yes indeed

tsuguami:(giggle darkly) how sad

meme:yeah

Anastasia: a creature with no brains think to be a hero

mikan:your a monster who's should've live alone

rito: yeah we don't need a freak living in a freakshow circus

tsume: and do us a favor to run off, cause I would rather die to reunite with such a freak of a non brother.

As koan's eyes wided in horror as he felt memeories of how people treat him and his ex girlfriend saying to him as his hold his heart beating and his pupil shrink and almost slight.

Koan: t-tsume...lory...w-why? We're was finally...together...

She claw his left eyes lsave a 4 claw mark

Tsume: you thought wrong

Koan then see they other give him a beat down after that he a bit bruises, scratch up and messy torn clothes, cut marks, slash marks, shot many times of leaving holes, bleeding a bit, and broken bones as then he couldn't take it anymore as he roar screeching as he give a very angry look and cry to tears but a tear of blood and running in speed teleport away.

Maka: good riddance.

Liz: finally he's gone.

Lala: now let's continue-(hold her head in pain) AWWW!

Then the girls, black star and rito screamed then stopped and looked around.

Maka: what happened? Wheres koan?

As Liz, Patty and la la look at the gothic attire there wearing and even Liz smoking.

Liz: why am I smoking and wearing this? (Throw her cigarette and stomp it on the ground)

Patty: ah! This is so ugly!

Lala: why am I looking gothic?

The three change back to there old clothes as nobody don't remember what happen until lala was the first to be shock to remember what happen.

Lala: what have we done? W-we insult him for no reason and breaks his heart.

Bendy: (came by along with boris, alice and snarl) I knew somethings wrong today.

As everyone is so shocked, horror, in some tears, head down, regret, pain and sad even guilty of remembering all the horrible thing even insult, harsh words, and beating him up then he's gone away even maka and soul remember of the candle situation and know they never wanted this as how they yelled at him.

Maka: what have we done?

Soul: were horrible.

Black star: how can I be that heartless?

Tsubaki: oh koan, that have I done?

Blue star: my red star.

Charlotte: mondure, I'm trash and a horrible woman.

Kid: I'm complete garbage.

Liz: what have we done patty.

Patty: (cry a waterfall) I want to appologys to koan! I want him back!

Ikaros: I'm horrible, (pull a gun) attempting to kill myself.

Asteara: wwaaaaa! I'm sorry master!

Blair: how can I be so heartless to the one I loved?

Yui: I'm ashamed myself.

Lala: what have I done, my husband, lost.

Run: wwaaahhh!

Saki: oh koan! I'm terrably sorry.

Aya: regret everything we said.

Rin: we regreated all.

Tsuguami: what have we done girls, we drove koan away with no reason!

Meme: (cry a waterfall with patty) wah!

Anastasia: oh no! (fell to her knees) what have we done.

mikan: what have we done rito.

Rito: yeah, we're horrible people.

Tsume: big brother! I'm so sorry!

Medusa:(came by) what's all the crying about?

Shuala: (came by as well along Stein) what happen? And where is koan?

Bendy: well the girls are acting strangely today calling him names, mistreating him and insulting him out of the blue. I don't know what was going on but koan didn't salve it, he owes me 50 bucks

Snarl: bendy!

Bendy: okay , okay ! To soon

 **At death room**

As everyone explain as surprise lord death and luna.

Lilith: I think I know what happen but someone block me and koan's senses and after that I felt it when koan run off.

Bendy: who was it?

Lilith: it as all dungs doing.

Bendy: of course! How didn't I thought of it sooner! Dung knows that koan is fragile because of what Jennifer did, and she use the girls to make koan heartbroken and making him go on a rampage, you know, come to think of it koan did call to joker and smarty but koan didn't talk back and how medusa and shuala are not affected?

Lilith: perhaps jennifer knows they use to be evil wont work on him

As suddenly joker and smarty fall down and gasping

Bendy: jokey ?! Smarty ?!

Joker: that jennifer spell blocked us with dung's help but we got out !

Smarty: also koan is not doing well cause outside there's a big rain and some of his duplicate are out and in predator form. We're the duplicate as the real us struggle within koan.

Bendy: this is not good , now koan is mixed version of you two and rampage into a different koan.

Maka: like what koan ?

Bendy: dont know, we're is koan in the middle of the rain ?

Joker: well before that he went to his room and losing it again and now the predator on a bit in a rampage and the sound of it

As joker show the mirror as everyone watches the outside of death city is raining bad like a storm and they hearing animal noises. soul hear a howling of a wolf, maka hear a raging fox roar, kid hear a lion roar, blue star hear a tiger roar, liz hear a screeching bunny rabbit and patty hear a roaring bear of anger, the dark arm sister hear a bat screech, lala hear a dragon roar, medusa hear a snake hiss and shuala hear a scorpion noise.

Soul: a wolf.

Maka: a fox?

Blue star: a tiger.

Tsubaki: a bat?

Charlotte: there's two of them.

Kid: a lion.

Liz: a bunny rabbit?

Patty: a bear?

Lala: a dragon?

Medusa: a snake.

Shuala: and a scorpion.

Bendy: he's making the forest into a blood jungle, your majesty, do we need it to prevent this when jennifer do it again after we sort this out?

Lilith: yes there is, I wont you to escort the girls to koan, please bring him back.

 **Meanwhile with koan**

As he gritting his teeth in anger and eyes close felt the image of everything.

Koan: how could they? I thought after we been through, everything we been through...i wanted a family...I HATE THEM! NOW THEY WILL FEEL FEAR AND DEATH! I WANT TO SHOW THEM MY WRATH!

Then suddenly a red, yellow, orange and black beacon like of rings shape floating in circle around koan as he look at them.

Koan: wha?

Ring 1: **To instill** _ **Fear**_ **is to instill** _ **Order**_ **koan seinaruyami, you are now.**

Ring 2: **rise koan seinaruyami to the black lantern corps.**

Ring 3: **koan seinaruyami of earth, You have great rage in your heart. You belong to the Red Lantern Corps.**

Ring 4: **you want it all koan seinaruyami, then take it all!**

Koan then touches the ring and flashes

With the girls

As they split up maka and soul finding koan but then soul dodge a freeze blast then she turn to see U. Clawser growling hatefully at her and maka.

Soul: ultimate clawser, maka go find him, (pop her wolf fetchers out) time to get to know my animal side.

Maka nodded and runs away while soul got to all fours and the two wolfs walk circles around each other.

Soul: koan? Please..

He growl at her and snarling as his eyes glows red.

Soul: koan, it's me the real soul evens, your wolfy.

U. Clawser pounce at her bite her leg as she d shaking her as he throw her to the ground roaring and breathing ice as she dodge it as U. Clawser growl then run away poof in smoke.

Soul: koan! Wait!

She then starts to chase him with her new speed. But she got cover in an icy dome which she trapped but break out with her new strength.

With maka running but she stop as a bladed fox tail almost cut her face as surprise her as she turn around see a fox who has dark orange and white fur and red inside fur, has blades on his back, elbows and his five tails, he has the nematrix on his neck, maka ten poof her fox features out and stand her ground.

?: **KISTEEL CLOBBER!**

He roar charging at maka with such hate and try to slash her but she quickly dodge it and he growl at her while glaring.

Maka: koan, we're so sorry, but that wasn't really us, just ask me what the real maka knows and loves about you!

Kisteel clobber then blast a fireball many time cause an explosion which maka doging while running as kisteel clobber roar in rage and slamming the ground make the ground shake as maka jump over him grabbing his tail and he try to shake her of by spinning his tail in the air.

Maka: I'm not going to lose you again! Not now! Not ever!

As kisteel clobber then slammed her to the ground as she let go and he poof in smoke.

Maka: koan please! (run to find him)

With the star twins and the dark arm sister

As they walk to find koan but they found is demolish building, crystal shards everywhere, burnt smoke, ice froze and fist shape print on the walls and claw marks on the walls.

Black star: there here, let's just hope bendy can get though to him.

Charlotte: let's scout on the roof

Tsubaki: right

As charlotte and tsubaki jump on the roof but got jump scare by armorpettira screech try to slice them but missed and fly off.

Charlotte: it's armorpettira! Tsubaki!

Tsubaki: right!

The black arm twins got there bat features out and fly to him.

Blue star: we better go follow the-

Then a slash mark give a little cut on her stomach sent her to the wall.

Black star: sis!

As they see elekomata growling like a tiger and cover in lightning.

Black star: whoa, it's his tiger form.

Blue star: black star: find bendy and help him, he's mine. (brought out her tiger features)

Black star: right!

But then black star got punch in the face super hard sent him to the ground then get up by surprise as he groan and wipe the blood from his mouth and spit a tooth and he look to see knock yeknom hooting and show a very pissed off face pounding his chest and slamming his hands at the ground.

Black star: ah man, koans monkey form, no matter, there is no stage big enough to get me down! Yahoo!

As what shock he charge like a pissed off ape grab black star knee his stomach many times and grab him and slammed him at the ground 12 times and throw him then jump punching his face a lot then grab a chair.

Black star: not the face again!

He smash it at his face then stomp his nuts 4 times and throw him to the walls as knock yeknom pounding his chest give an angry monkey noise as black star get up groaning a lot in pain see knock yeknom show his mouth fuming and veins pop out growling while narrow his eyes glows red.

Black star: wow, they made us pissed off real hard, no matter, I'll get stronger and going to surpass you bro!-

But got cut off as knock yeknom uppercut him as blue star avoiding the flames strike claws as he try to pounce at her as she got caught but struggle while he roar of hatred glaring at her.

Blue star: koan! My red star! It's me, blue star, I didn't really mean what I said earlier!

He roar as she bite her shoulder as she scream a little and he throw her as the two alien pin the twins at the walls as they growling at them, knock yeknom back his fist and elekomata charging a blast from his mouth.

Black star: come on man, you said that I can get en encore, but I want to see your encore brother.

Blue star: (cry a little) please, I just want my red star to come back to me.

then the two predator alien stop and poof out

black star:(help his sister up) you okay blue star?

Blue star: yeah, just go and find and help bendy, I'm getting koan back. (dash away)

Black star: right.

As the dark arm twins dodging the energy blast and crystal shards from armorpettira screeching at in rage as his four eyes glowing dangerously at them.

Tsubaki: koan, please! Lesson to us!

Charlotte: please, we want you back to us! We weren't ourselves please believe us!

He screech as they grab his back make him loose balance to fly and he fall down as they hold his wings as he struggle hissing at them in hate.

Charlotte: just listen to us, please!

Tsubaki: we didn't mean all those things we told you!

he then show sonic scream make them let go as then he cough off the rocks, and food they made for him which is the bad one and he screech at them and fly off and poof, as they look at the horrible food they made for him since morning.

Tsubaki: this is the food we made?

Charlotte: jennifer is going to get murdered!

Kid, patty and liz is at they other as they heard a lion roar and see razorleo breath green fire at them.

Liz: move!

They move until liz got sent to the wall and see quicklius glaring at her and patty try to help her but heard a bear roar and see ursasolar almost try to slash her and give out a loud angry bear roar and razorleo jump down stare dangerly at kid like a prey and quickulius glare as veins pop out from his forehead.

Patty: teddy bear, please calm down.

Liz: (bunny ears pop out) come on koan, it's us and I don't smoke, really!

Kid: why is something so perfect will be ruined by dung? (lion ears and tail pop out)

as quicklius charge of speed hitting liz a lot but she caught his fur but shake her by running in circle and ursasolar blasting solar beam and spinning his claws try to slice patty but she dodging try not to get killed by the alien bear's fury, then razorleo leap at kid but she kick him off as she roll out to avoid the green flames blast as the 3 alien animal getting really mad at them.

Liz: why isn't he listening to us?!

Patty: I want my huggy's back!

Kid: we'll find a way to bring him back.

Quicklius throw liz off of him as he juggle her with his feet and throw her to patty and kid as quicklius poof out of smoke and so do ursasolar and razorleo growl and he show the bullet wounds which patty, liz and kid shocked and flinch then razorleo poof out of smoke as well.

 **with lala**

as she flew to try of finding him but he spotted bendy in a big ice cube.

Lala: bendy!(flew down) what happen?

Bendy wrote on the cube "he went scorpinator and froze me in this icy prison! And is a trap! He's bugliz-"

Buglizard tackle lala and whip her to the ground with his tail and screech roar at her while glaring hatefully.

Lala: koan please, I never think of you as a pevert! I really love you! It wasn't the real me back then!

he narrow his eyes and he sniff to see he turn to see maka and thee others arrives as he growl at them dripping slime's as everyone can feel so beyond hatred and anger but madness and savage coming from buglizard.

Maka: please koan, we didn't mean anything this morning, we love you so much, and that's is never a lie.

Buglizard frown then he raised his hands up.

Snarl: oh snap!

Maka: what?

Snarl: he going ultimate!

He slap his nemetrix as red flashes around him as he look the same except the skin is orange, claws and spike purple and have wings and 3 heads so he look like a dragon.

?: **ULTIMATE BUGLIZARD!**

The 2 head puff there cheeks then launch a big tear gas on them.

Soul: tear gas!

snarl put on an energy field to protect

kid: thanks snarl

as U. Buglizard fly up as the front head breathing blue fire try to burn them but they dodge it and avoding the flames and lala use her dragon wings and fly up and tackle him to the ground as he struggle the 3 heads growling menacing at lala and even tsume run and help hold the 2 heads. 

Lala: stop koan! it's me lala!

Tsume: big brother! it's me lory! Stop it! I want my brother back!

U. Buglizard cackle which caught off their guard.

U. Buglizard: look at my room, and you'll see me tomorrow at class.

He poof in smoke as black star broke the ice as bendy is free.

Black star: you okay?

Bendy: a little chilly but I'm fine, we better check on his room

maka: yeah

as they teleported as they go and open his open the door to see everything is destroyed and a messed claw marks, a sad face, crazy jack o lantern face and an angry face even 4 odd symbol make everybody so shocked and horror that his room looks like a ghost town.

soul: my god

boris: yeah but looks theres some writing in it

as they look at the 4 writing of red, yellow, black and orange as the first one in red blood said "With blood of rage of crimson red, rip from the corpse to be freshly dead, together with our hellish hate! we'll burn you all, that is your fate!"

and the yellow energy glows one said " In blackest day, in brightest night!, Beware your fears made into light! Let those who try to stop what's right, Burn like his power! Sinestro's might!"

and the orange lightning wrote said " What's mine is mine and mine and mine, And mine, and mine, and mine! Not yours!"

and last is a black one written in crack like is old and dead, then it said " The Blackest Night falls from the skies, The darkness grows as all light dies, We crave your hearts and your demise, By my black hand, the dead shall rise! "

Maka: what are these?

Soul: I don't know.

Black star: whoa, this is cool, in a creepy way.

Tsubaki: oh koan.

Blue star: what have we done.

Charlotte: what is this?

Kid: I don't know.

Liz: my god.

Patty: koany.

Ikaros: master, I'm sorry.

Asteara: (crying)

Blair: koany

Yui: those are scary

lala: but where's koan ?

run: my husband( look down)

saki: i wish this never happen.

aya: what are they words means?

Rin: this horror.

Tsuguami: we're terrible.

Meme:(cry) I want him back

Anastasia: poor guy, he didn't deserve it.

Mikan: we're sorry.

Tsume: big brother... 

Rito: koan.

Medusa: whoa, this is magnificent.

Shuala: master. 

Snarl: (gasp) crap!

Bendy: oh no! I know those 4 symbols and oath!

Maka: you two do?

Bendy: only the four dangerous corps in the galaxy! The red is the red lanterns: rage, the yellow lanterns: fear, orange lanterns: greed and the most dangerous one is he black lanterns: death!

Kid: death!?

Maka: rage?

Soul: fear?

Black star: greed?

Snarl: yeah! seems the four lantern corps head of koan want to show the one of true fear like he always do, his rage been built beyond the level, and his greed of what he truly desire and anyone who take it and break like his heart and worst that possibly the death of many times he survive and endure, now he's wearing all of those four rings!

Bendy: we need something and fast before koan harms everyone in the school!

Lord death: did you say harm?

They turn to see lord death, Lilith, yuna, eruka, and mizune.

Lilith: please tell me he's alright.

Snarl: he's alright but he's wearing the rings of sinetro,larfleeze,black hand and atrocitus.

Lilith: oh dear, this isn't good.

Snarl: don't worry, I'm sure koan may have the ring but never become evil as we know he'll come to the school.

Lilith: I hope.

 **The next day**

As everybody in class as waiting for koan.

Guy 1: we're professor koan?

Girl 4: I don't know.

Then a door slammed open as everybody turn to see koan who's wearing a black trench coat with yellow and orange streaks lines but the red fur frame seem attach it, his attire looks old like a dead body, his skin is pale gray, wearing a black mask but red jack o lantern with a silver metal tide with spikes and his hair is pale red looks like a jester, have claws, wearing 4 rings, his straitjacket is black with a red streaks along silver like lines on his hips, black pants which look torn while combat boot spikes. and the four symbol on his back which is the red one shape as a circle and bull horns, an upside down triangle with 5 line like, an orange circle with arrow like point from up and downside, and last a yellow one A circle with two lines on the bottom any ends that the sides and two short ones on the top with a line over it. Then what everybody see is a blue cat with yellow eyes wearing a black spandex with red like armor and a symbol like the red symbol koan have and a ring on his tail walking next to koan.

koan: good morning class, hope I arrive in time.

everybody flinch feeling the bone chill to their spines of his a little deep, cold and emotionless voice as everybody can feel his emotion aura of and energy of fear, rage, greed and death.

Girl 7: um, professor koan? What are you wearing?

Koan: yes, let's just say thing got complicated

Guy 3: and what with the blue cat?

Koan: that's Dex-Starr, careful cause he's more dangerous then a honey badger and a lion mixed together.

dex starr flew up and lay on his shoulder as he petted him and he purr.

Patty: KOANY!

Jump to hug him but he put on a yellow energy field front of him.

Koan: No need to jump out with such behavior like that, Patricia. (She gasp of him calling her full name and in anime tears)

Patty: no huggys?

Koan: no hugs, now get back to your set, now. (narrow his eyes a little while point to her seat)

Patty is still crying which liz comfort her and cheering her up.

Liz: it's okay patty, he'll be back to normal.

Patty: I want my teddy koan back.

Soul: so uh professor koan, what with the mask?

Koan: classified, don't worry about it Evans.

What they didn't know bendy is studying on koans behavior.

Bendy: this is not going very well, but there is one think koan didn't know is the soul-

Koan:(turn bendy) hello bendy, seem I know what your doing(make bendy jump scare back)

Bendy: AH! Oh koan, what are you talking about?

koan: don't play innocent to me, It's only temporary of me in this mode and keeping the rings and I know who made these girl do this by yesterday.

Bendy: yeah but I thought for a second your an idiot, you didn't figure out what is happening to the girls yesterday but I did, and you owe me 50 bucks.

Koan: Do I need to remind you my predator scorpinator I hold back using ice, but using my heat to make...ink super dry like water in a hot sun (make bendy shake in fear and flinch)

Bendy: okay stop! The girls are sorry deeply okay, hey what, if the girls are acting weirdly, then how come medusa didn't get affected?

Koan: cause jennfier know medusa was bad and I know she use to until I change her, I appreciate the help and understand of what happen yesterday bendy, but I got it clear and I knew it was...her...like I said it's only temporary of this mode happen and I don't when but right now let me get back to work, your stalling my back.

Bendy: okay I guess...

Koan: anyway class I'm gonna tell you about a dangerous bane of my exist name dungeon, also known as dung, A dangerous dragonborn with absolute corruption magic and tricks, I killed him once in my world when he is an undead dragon but now alive and in this world which I'll deal with him, he the reason he created the dungle beast and more dangerous as a witch so consider him a warlock Corrupt Dragon.

Ox: um, what kind of soul dose he have?

koan: very dangerous as you can imagine and not easy, he plan to become an ultimate kishin means his soul is heartless, corrupt darkness and a sin even no witch cant stop him, his weakness is pure, positive and holy which hurt him but cant kill him yet only a true potential such as I.

ox: and can we see your face.

koan: I don't think so, you don't wanna see a face of an undead zombie hybrid(make everyone shocked)

ox: on second thought, never mind

koan: anyway class there also gonna be a homeroom teacher which I(fake cough) know back when I was kid and my birthday, come out mumu.

Coming out is a little stuff bunny with thubbing legs and color silver along stitches like on top of her bunny ears, she now have a skull hair clip , pink-violet eyes then she poof out of smoke and now a girl wearing a maid dress and a girl with bunny ears and bunny tail, she now have a skull hair clip She has a long, straight a bit violet hair that reaches her hips and pink-violet eyes. Then jump while spinning and land at the table doing the bunny hop. 

Mumu: (smile) nice to meet you! My name is mumu, but I assist you call me professor bunbun!

The boys jaws dropped and the girls getting jealous of her with koan even koan's girl.

Mumu: now everyone, pay attention, I'm just going to teach you physical soul fighting styles. (notice their look) what with all the strange look class? (realize) oh! I get it! Ya'll dazzle about how gosh darn cute I am right koany?

Koan nodded.

Mumu: well then, just don't think of my as a cute mascot, just think of me as a normal person.

Koan: and her other can be dangerous even her too, thanks for being the homeroom teacher bunbun.

Mumu:(hug koan) anything for you master~.

That made maka and the girls very jealous at mumu.

Black star: what is physical soul fighting styles?

Mumu: well it's like how your soul strike works but more different, such as when a mister has his or her weapon greatly injured, so I'm going to teach you how to fight with your soul.

Koan: also if anyone familiar with martial arts there different.

Blue star: like what?

Koan: well for me I have learn and can do Alien Martial Arts: Fighting Styles that mimic alien fighting styles. May require Alien Physiology. Animal/Beast Martial Arts: Fighting Styles that mimic animal fighting styles. Related to Animal Imitation or Zodiac Empowerment. Artificial Martial Arts: Either an Android, Cyborg or Scientifically Altered may be able to use these techniques, but may be limited to using either their energy sources or whatever that they are equipped with. Assassination Arts A.K.A Ansatsuken: Fighting Styles purely created for destructive reasons. Possibly achieved by Dark Arts. Divine/Demonic Martial Arts: Extremely rare and can never be used by mere mortals. Maybe require Guardianship, Divine Empowerment, Assailant, or Demonic Empowerment. Elemental Martial Arts: Combining the powers of the elements with their combat skills. Magical Martial Arts: A form using basic magic in physical combat. Scientific Martial Arts: A form using basic science in physical combat. Superhuman Martial Arts: Martial Arts skills achieved by metahuman or mutant abilities. And Traditional Martial Arts: More known than Mystical Martial Arts are. Allows users to perform styles of combat to a superhuman level.

Black star: um, we don't know any of the other martial arts but some we know.

Koan: yeah that's the point of different martial of fitting for some people like you and your sister star clan, but you are Superhuman even maybe Assassination Arts and your sister along the dark arm sister are now gonna learn Animal/Beast Martial. but only is May need to observe Martial Arts, need to train their body and Can not perform any martial art different type that is beyond their physical or mental capabilities.

The students start to wonder if misters and weapons can do that

 **timeskip at lunch**

The girls, black star and rito see koan sitting alone with some kind of raw meat and reading a comic book along mumu her stuff toy form eating a carrot cake and dex-starr eating a fish.

Maka: this is getting worse and worse.

Patty: I just want my huggy koan back. (tears)

Liz: uh koan?

koan: yes Elizabeth?

Liz: um, I just want to say, we're sorry on how we treated you, I know you can't forgive us early but I just like to start over from scratch again. Mind if we eat with you?

Koan: go on…

the girls sit with him and patty is next to him with maka.

Maka: so uh what you doing?

Koan: reading and eating a flesh and raw meat of a dungle beast.

Black star: how can it be eaten? Dose it turn into a soul when it's killed?

Koan: no, I make them suffer when I ripped there soul out of their corpse when I bit them.

Shuala: (came by) hello koan.

koan: hello

shuala: how are you feeling?

koan: not sure yet, also albarn and evans how was the candle lessons that stein help you ? hope I wasn't...interrupting.

Maka: um, no you wasn't.

Soul: she just want to get stronger.

Koan: really? I hope your soul rejection don't go to far as you both promise me back in Italy before.

Maka: we won't.

Koan: you almost did.

Black star: how can you eat with the mask on?

Koan: since your curios I'll take it off.

He then took off his mask and everybody felt pale and shock eyes wide to see koan's face like a undead zombie who's have black eyes and now pupil only glowing white iris, his teeth is very sharp as a piranha, dark gray veins show a little, a 4 slash claw on his right eye and no eyebrows, a dry tear mark like, and he have a stern mixed angry and stoic looked.

Maka cover her mouth and eyes shake, soul is trying to be cool but fails, kid is scared, liz is hugging patty while patty is crying a little, shuala is cover her mouth as well, tsubaki's eyes are shaking, charlotte is holding her hand from the shaking, ikaros and Asteara is tearing up, blair is heartbroken, yui, run, lala, rin, aya and saki is heartbroken and tearing up, tsuguami is shaking, meme is tearing, anastasia is covering her mouth, black star is shocked and rito is hugging his sister to comfort her.

Koan: yes, now you see the man or should I say, monster behind the mask. (he ripped the flesh of his food and eating it)

soul: what happen to you?

Koan: is nothin, just when your part of the black lantern.

Kid: s-so your like a zombie?

Koan: feel my chest of my heart.

As kid felt his chest with her head as her eyes wide in shocked.

Kid: n-no pulse.

Koan: I know, don't as a black lantern we don't do of how zombie do is different and a long story.

Lord death: okay that's enough!

Koan:(turn lord death) oh hey death (lord death back away cause he's a little surprise of koan's face) what?

Lord death: your not yourself koan.

Koan: just a koan version mixed of 3 to one and is only temporary.

Lord death look at koan's soul and gasp a little.

Kid: what is it father?

Lord death: I don't see koan's soul, where is it?

Koan: oh, it happen of being a black lantern as you know like zombie, but as reanimated, dead people are restored to a fully functional state. Even if they keep the semblance of a dead, shambling corpse, Black Lantern members are resurrected with the same abilities and powers they had in life, and the same level of intelligence, though their mindset is warped by a deepening belief in death. They, however, don't possess a soul anymore, as shown by the co-existence of the soulless Black Lantern , so merely instilling in dead, reanimated corpses the memories pertaining to their former lives, without actually restoring their souls and emotions, But my is different as I'm myself not only absorb life but undead and dead things as well. So I'm like the angel of death and my demon side is undead.

Lord death: but a person with out a soul dead or alive is not human or monster.

Koan: meh, still me but different,(turn patty) Patricia...

Patty: y-yes koany?

Koan: well my avarice can't hold so munch since I get anger someone steal them from me will strike by fear and I want you and the girls, now!

Patty: u-um, what?

Koan grab tsume, patty and liz to hug their head to his chest.

Koan: (look down at her) did you and the girl fight what inside of your mind?

Patty: (get to his face) we did, we never mean those awful things about you, we fight as hard as we can to break free, I want my huggy koany back. (cry) please come back.

Tsubaki: Koan.

Koan:(turn to see Charlotte and tsubaki made a root beer brownies and bento and look at them) huh ?

Tsubaki: here, these are for you.

Charlotte: to make up for what we were force to serve you.

Koan sniff the food and ate it and then felt healing from his scar slash eyes turn to see lala, tsume and blair

Lala: please kaon, I always care for you and see you as my hero and not a monster.

Blair: I would never hurt and scratch my koany

Tsume: big brother, I want you back( cry a little)

Black star: I never mean to say all of that, your an awesome of being one of us , bro ! Your red star and I never hurt you again.

Rito: yeah, your a great brother like I ever had no matter how crazy you are.

The girls: we all love you!

Then suddenly he tearing darker red tears while gritting his sharp teeth. While duplicate himself into 13 as turn of ursasolar, armorpettria, quicklius, knock yeknom, elekomata, ultimate buglizard, ultimate clawser, razorleo, kisteel clobber, U. Root shark, Vermin mystic, Mucilator and a long grey and light red scorpion mixed snake body with black and red cat like eyes.

?: **SCORPINATOR!**

The girls, black star, rito, lord death even medusa, mizune, eruka, and lilith see The predator aliens are in tears as well roaring, hissing, screech and hooting in sadness.

Maka: (hugs kisteel clobber's head) it's alright, (pop her fox features) your fox is here.

Soul: (pop her wolf features and rub her head to U. clawsers head) wolfy's here, wolfy's here.

Black star: (pat knock yeknom) sorry bro.

Tsubaki: (pop her bat wings and ears and hugs armorpettira) it's okay master, your servent is here.

Blue star: (pop out tiger features and hugs elekomata) shh, my red star, your blue star is here.

Charlotte: (pop her bat features and hugs armorpettira too) master, come back to us.

Kid: (pop her lion features and hugs razorleo) you are so perfect inside and outside.

Liz: (pop her bunny features and hugs quicklius) so, fluffy, I won't let you get hurt again.

Patty: (pop bear ears and hugs ursasolar) shh, shh, it's okay my beary cute koan, patty-pat is here.

Ikaros: (kneel to the beasts) master, please acsept my apology's.

Asteara: (kneel to the beasts as well) master please ecsept my apology's as well.

Blair: (hugs elekomata) koan please, come back to us.

Yui: (pop her ears and tail) koan, please, (hug elekomata as well) I want to be your partner again.

Lala: (pop her dragon features and hugs U. buglizard) koan, I want to marry you, now.

Run: (hugs any beasts) koan, I love you so much.

Saki: (hugs armorpettira) please koan.

Aya: come back.

Rin: to all of us.

Tsuguami: sir, please, come back, I l-love you.

Meme: (hugs quicklius) come back please!

Anastasia: koan please come back to us.

Mikan: I love you okay, please come back!

Rito: come back bro!

Tsume: big brother, (tear up) come back to me. (Hug razorleo)

Medusa: (holds U. Root sharks head) you save me, and I want to save you.

Shuala: master please. (hugs scorpinator) come back.

Eurka: (hugs mucilator) come back to me my froggy man.

Mizune: (hugs vermin mystic) you rescue me, now I want to rescue you

Archane: (hug terrouchula) we all wanted to help you.

Then suddenly all the predators glows white and blue and poof within koan then Koan glows and then his clothes become back to normal but still looks zombie like except his face experssion turn back to normal and a bright light flashes to show Koan chuckle and laugh to crazy there is.

Koan: Yellow girls and bros! What doing? And Koan is a lantern, cool!

The girls all dog pale koan as they cried.

Koan:(laugh crazy) me glad you show it to Koan, the other me did said temporary and as an orange lantern you all are mine cause your girls look cute even animal feature. (Grin)

Patty: KOANY! (Snatch him to her and kissed him)

Koan: PATTY-PAT BEAR! (Kiss her very deep and break the kiss as she giggle while blush hard and drool a little with a big smile)

Lala: koan, (tear up) your back.

Koan: Yellow my bubblegum, sorry if other Koan but it was temporary as he said.

Bendy: YOU STILL OWN ME 50 BUCKS!

Koan: (frown) oh yeah? Well here's a tip.

He vomit blood at bendy as his steam and crispy.

Bendy: never mind (cough smoke and laugh goofy and lay down with spinning eyes) Anyway we should do 'that'.

Koan: do what?

Bendy: (shake his head to shake the crisp) oh that's right, you don't know it, well your mother and many of her loyal demons including me knows of an oath that bonds you with your desire people for life.

Koan: like a genie? Cause do me like make deal with their souls? (Scratch his head) who many loyal demons?

Bendy: (slap his face) no not like a genie, and this is way different then the soul contracts, the soul oath is a long lost oath that bonds the person's skill, will, power and soul, it's secrets is kept by lilith and me. But there is always catches, the soul oath is strong enough to shear everything to the person's desired person.

Koan:(nodded) oh (slap bendy face with a duck) but to who?

Bendy: okay, first) WHAT THE HELL IS THAT FOR?! And second) you have to find out, and third) we devils must keep each other's identity's a secret, you don't know who will target you.

Koan: 1. is duck fu, me testing your reflex and 2. Me don't know sound not fitting for a hero like me even me is half demon and half angel to find out.

Bendy: (sigh) okay, I'll tell you one of the devils who knows the oath besides me and your mother, her name is hoshi and she is the king of the demons, don't ask why, just don't ask, but saying the oath will be a one way trip and the oath will be permanent.

Koan: I ask why in my head why she call a king instead of a queen, but anyway is it boring or fun? And how should I do it? And what trip?

Bendy: just say the oath and you won't turn it back, not ever your abilities and powers can revert back to normal, and even your girls will forever be like you, female koans for entreaty.

Koan: then why didn't you say so?! And there is a way to do it of a reverse and is (whisper to bendy)

Bendy:( eyes wide) " that?"

Koan: Yellow only if is necessary and reason for the story but still they can be there self even mixed a little me?

Bendy: yeah.

Koan: so what the oath's word?

Bendy: even I can't say it out loud but I can whisper or write it down so I can whisper it to you, (went to koans ear) 'from the soul of light to the hearts delight, from love it blossoms to bonds that last, I 'your name' shall forever bond to 'your desired targets' forever with in my soul's light.'

Koan: okaaaayyy, Koan have a pickle idea to mixed and remake and customize and randomized it to make my own oath.

Bendy: that doesn't work.

Koan: bet 90 bucks.

Bendy: deal!

Koan: okay girls me say koan's oath, ready?

Girls: ready!

Koan clear his voice and get on the table as his body glows red and black as the sky get dark and thunder around as his around flowing around the place and his soul wavelength.

Koan: Me koan and lover like hamburger along donut buns! The choas burns out of order, Seek out what right as hero's path! Burns of hellish hate and the rightful justice heaven! Let it rain above to our claws and fangs! By my blood, mind, body and soul! Become a koan with hotdog, roar for justice and time to go wild! 

Then a burst of soul wavelength mixed his aura splashes and went inside of the girls even Medusa, mizune then Eruka's entire body glows as her appearance change a lot which she now a beautiful teenager with long silver hair even brownish red eyes and her clothes turn from a dress into a frog onesie like with a frog hoodie even a dark green skirt and knee sock wearing shonez but the zipper reveal her she wearing underneath is a green and black yellow line skintight suit reveal her stomach and cleavage.

Bendy: sha-what?! Great, and I thought I was going to by Alice a present.

Koan: HA! You owe a buck but don't worry (pull out a leapurcan gold) you can buy her something with these.

Bendy: okay, (pull out 90 bucks then he give it to Koan and he grabbed the gold) time to buy a present! (Dash away)

Koan: so eruka, what'd you think of the new you?

Eruka: (giggle like koan and walk sexually to him) oh this body is swell, (hugs him and play with his chest) want to test it out~?

Koan croak like a frog as she giggle.

Koan: girls what about you? How ya'll feel?

Maka: (smile) feel like I can eat all the candy in the world.

Soul: I feel more crazy then before, and it's feels so good~.

Tsubaki: (smile) feel like I take world on.

Blue star: felt great.

Charlotte: wee, it's megnific.

Kid: it's so perfect~.

Liz: yeah, I want your carrot~.

Patty: (hugs his arm and lick his ear) I feel like I'm truly yours~~~.

Ikaros: (smile) great, really great.

Asteara: I agree.

Blair: I love it~~.

Yui: kitty wants a snaky wacky~.

Lala: oh I feel like we're married.

Run: me love it!

Saki: it felt like I've been reborn!

Aya: me too.

Rin: same here.

Tsuguami: I like it.

Meme: I LOVE IT!

Anastasia: I have to admit, I like it as well.

Mikan: I like it.

Tsume: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I FUCKING LOVE IT! AHAHAHAHAHA!

Medusa: This power, this feeling, I love it (smile)

Shuala: this is so wonderful~.

Mizune: it feels like I can take the world head on.

Archane: felt that I've been reborn.

Koan: and what about you mumu?

Mumu: (grin wkder like Koan) a lot to taste that big looking carrot.

Koan: AWESOME! Consider you all my girlfriends even married as new wife!

Lala: FINALLY! (Tackle koan and kissed him deeply)

Koan kiss her back deeply a hot one as she moan and blush red and her brain pop out screaming "wow!" And back to her head and they break the kiss.

Lala: now no one will tear us apart.

Koan: yeah, joker, smarty you two okay?

Joker: _**we're cool.**_

Smarty: _**good to be back**_

Koan: yeah.

His arm fall of but reattach it.

Koan: me bad, is a part of being a zombie by the black lantern and don't worry I don't eat humans only bad and evil humans and the girls are MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Maka and the girls giggled and all kissed koan together.

Koan:(remove his rings and put it in his pocket and turn back to normal) also dungeon gonna sent anti-medusa, anti eruka, aggregor, meteor goliath and Jennifer to help recruit and break out a person from the immortal clan and who carry Maba's left eye.

Maka: oh don't worry about him, me and soul will take care of him.

Koan: also I'm gonna remove the magic eye of his and give it back to Maba.

Maka: okay! Now how about a round with your foxy~?

Koan: (a foxy grin) if you're a kistune it'll be a nine tails a blast!

Maka: (pop out eight more tails and sexy smile) that can be arrange~.

Koan turn into kisteel clobber

Kisteel clobber: hop in, so we can mate somewhere alone.

Maka hop on his back as they zoom in out of the room.

Koan: also medusa, does this means crona is my son?

Medusa: well, not yet, after we are attainment~.

Koan: okay my sexy viper(she blush of that)

He tap her forehead and flash she wearing her same black body-length suit with hood, which extends downwards to her knees but wearing a white slipper shoes with snake fangs and wearing a same doctor lab coat except have a symbol cobra snake.

Medusa: thanks koan for the new look~.

Koan: anytime my sexy viper, how about we show mating season?

 **Timeskip**

At koan house

As koan see medusa, archane ,eruka, shuala and mizune.

Koan: are my five sexy witch ready to please their warlock?

Medusa: yes~.

Shuala: of course master~

Mizune: it's the least on what I can give.

Eruka: (smile) ribbed.

Archane: if you want to keep up with me.

 **Lemon time**

He duplicate into 4 as medusa, mizune, eruka and archane stripped out of their clothes, medusa then kissed koan prime in a french way, koan 2 fondling mizune's breast and give kisses to her neck and lick her, eruka and koan 3 do a 69 and archane licking and sucking koan 4's cock as he grunt, koan prime then give love bite to medusa make her moan then he finger her pussy a lot, koan 5 doing a titsfuck to shuala, koan 2 let mizune ride on his cock jumping up and down, koan 3 grunting and eruka moan more and then archane going fast and finger her own pussy and koan 4 grab her head to deep throat which she enjoying it, koan 5 going faster while shuala sucking it. 

Medusa: go ahead koan, take me.

Shuala: so good!

Archane: more! I want more!

Mizune: give mem ore koany!

Eruka: lick me! Lick me!

The girls start moan out of control as the koans ready to cum.

Koan prime: wer'e cumming girls! We're cumming!

as they koans make the girls moan and the koan give them so many love bites and kisses along licking then suddenly medusa grow devil and angel wings and a snakes tail, shuala grew devil and angel wings, a scorpion tail, archane grow spider legs on her back and devil wings and angel wings, eruka grow devil and angel wings, and mizune grow a devils and angel wings.

Koan prime: and now to turn it up a notice in maximum power and speed HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!

The koans then stuff there cock into the witches pussy's and start to smack there asses and pound their pussy's in rapidly speed even grope their breasts and deeper kiss them until they break the kiss as they moan louder and made goofy faces and roll their eyes back even tongue out.

Medusa: OH FUCK YES! YES! YES!

Shuala: MASTER! FUCK ME SO HARD! SMACK MY ASS!

Archane: OH YES! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK ME DEEPLY!

Mizune: OH KOAN! TAKE ALL OF ME! TAKE EVERYTHING!

Eruka: OH YES! FUCK THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF ME!

Koan prime: WE'RE CUMMING!

Tje koans cummed inside of the witches as they moan as the duplicates Koan proof as the witches lay down at him.

Koan: how was it my sexy witches?

Medusa: it, was, amazing~.

Shuala: master, you can play my body however you want.

Archane: who knew this cutey can be a beast in bed.

Mizune: I love it big cheese~.

Eruka: rabbit, that was magnificent.

Archane's appearance change as she look the same except her eyes are normal, her hair is down while wavy on the bottom even her short bangs parting at the center of her face while curving to the right, wearing a black widow necklace, form-fitting black dress with a low backside and no straps, a white spider symbol and wearing a spider earrings, darker red lipstick, black high-heel boots, and elegant black gloves.

Archane: this look suits me more better.

Koan: and sexy, I guess you have new and improve ability, try it out.

As archane then use her hand in a rock star hand then shot a black web to grab koan and bring her close to her chest as she smirk seductive.

Koan: cool, now you shoot webs like spiderman!

Archane: oh? How about spider-woman?

Koan: better! Even more cooler since you have venom, anti-venom and carnage's abilities and power of the symbiote.

Koan: dont mind for round 2, since the other me with the girls having fun.

Koan can hear his duplicates having sex with run, saki, rin, aya, meme, tsuguami, astrea, ikaros, mumu, Anastasia, and yui out loud.

Koan: let's go my sexy widow.

 **Timeskip at night**

Coming the way is a tall, attractive man with a rather muscular build, apparently seeming to be in his thirties, with some facial hair unkept. On his right shoulder he has a tattoo of unknown form, which resembles an eye. HIs left eye is removed and replaced with Maba's own Demon Eye. Above this Demon Eye is not an eyebrow but instead a tattoo of the words, without spaces, "NOFUTURE." This eye also shows no pupil or iris, instead it has a magical array. Wearing a prison clothes, complete with a ball and chain on his left leg and black and white striped prisoner pants. Although generally the top half of the outfit is tied around his waist, anti eruka in her frog form on his shoulder.

Next with him is An alien have a torso of a turtle, an iron oven front, a white and blue hand with horns, red exoskeleton legs, yellow arms of jack jammer like which show aggregor and a golaith but white blue like flames glows and have bull like horns a bit bigger meeting anti medusa and jennifer.

Jennifer: so, you have him anti-eruka?

Anti-eruka: rabbit.

Jennifer: aggragor, get those restraints off of him.

Man: no, no I'm fine with these.

Jennifer: very well.

Man: I wouldn't expect from a witch and some monsters.

Jennifer: yes allow us to introduce ourselves, my name is Jennifer.

Anti-medusa: they call me anti-medusa.

?: meteor goliath, leader of the goliaths.

Aggregor: aggregor and the frog on your shoulder is anti-eruka.

Anti-medusa: is nice to meet you man with the magic eye.

Man: man with the magic eye huh? Of course what else you call me after all, that prison even my name was taken from me, (smile) but as for today, I'm free again, alright then my new name is free! (Point himself)

Anti-medusa: yes that's right, your free (in thought while chuckle) free huh? We'll have to see about that won't we?

Free: I owe you one, I like to repay you somehow.

AFree: -medusa:no, no that's alright don't worry about it.

Free: please let me I like to settle my debt.

Jennifer: okay then since your skills and power of the witch's eye, you'll join us and my husband which you and everyone knowns all rumors by history.

A purple portal open to show dung came in toward free.

Dung: it's a pleasure to meet you, free.

Free: dungeon the corrupt dragon warlock, so it is true that you're alive.

Dung: yes, it's amusing that the people hearing that I'm back but enough of it. Your power and magic from the maba's eye you stole will fit useful for my goals and vengeance against koan seinaruyami.

Free: the chaos meister?

Dung: yeah and (he place his hand to free's magic eyes and his hand glows a bit and stop and remove his hand) there, I gave a bit of my magic and even a copy of the eye in case you lose it. You know serve to me Wolf Man with the Demon Eye

Anti-medusa: There is one thing we ask you to do,(show a snake smile) seinaruyami and his students which is weapon and meister that like to see crush.

Free: from the DWMA, (grin) that's what you need?

Anti-medusa: yes.

Free: I don't like death or that school of his,with all his damn rules (turn dung) you gotta a deal dung, I'll take them out.

Dung: excellent, Jennifer, meteor golaith and aggregor will assist you.

 **With koan and the other**

as koan, lala, yui wearing a coat jacket, maka, soul wearing the jacket that koan give her, dex-starr, tsubaki wearing a light brown coat, charlotte and blue star.

Black star: hello london! Black star arrive! Yahoo!

koan: London is nice , wonder if they have toast and gravy (making a snowman)

Tsubaki: black star are you sure you're not cold?

Yui: what about you koan? Don't you feel cold?

koan: nah, me got used to it.

Black star: that's by bro! And who cares about snow? Snow can't touch me, I can get naked out here and didn't get it at all. This whole thing sucks ever sense soul got hurt by the deamon sword all of our extracurricular lessens have to be at least two teams, (point at maka and soul) you guys better not slow me down okay?

Koan: they won't, do scythe girl and scythe wielder getting along? Me koan worry since candle room, heard argue and stuff.

Maka: I just want to get stronger for soul's sake.

Soul: like I need it, I'm the one who is protecting you.

koan: listen carefully , take black star and tsubaki for example of how it is ,(frown while sad look) me and lory use to argue of what we agree or disagree! me didn't need her help and not belive step parents are like parents to me, but she defend me from bully's and I was happy. (turn around from maka and soul) can't believe you two, you promise and now broke it! me not talking to you two until you must get along and agree of what true of your bonds! your soul reject is happening now.

he turn around transformed to mattershift and walk off huffing his nose as maka's and soul's heads down while a sad look remember of what koan said about him and lory even his pain when they got control by Jennifer and dung and now he's mad at them.

maka's thought: he's still mad at us.

soul's thought: it's our fault.

Maka: hey soul.

Soul: yeah?

Maka: I was thinking of helping koan again, and I'm sorry, when you took the hit for me, I felt weak, helpless so that's why don't you to get hurt and I made koan cry and heartbroken, (cover her eyes and start to cry) I'm sorry soul, I'm sorry koan I want to do anything to say I'm sorry koany, (whipe her tears) we broke koan's promise to get along and never fight each other and now he's mad at us.

Soul: yeah, I just want to fix what jennifer has made us do, just, I don't know what. Koan said take black star and tsubaki for example of how they get along as partners.

Maka: I think I get it now, they are opponents of each other but they can understand each other.

Soul: yeah like how black star wield koan to fought Janemba, both black star and koan get along with each other even their different and their personality.

Maka: So which means, both of us should do the same as koan, tsubaki and black star.

Soul: yes and this time nothing won't get in our way and if we work together that'll make us stronger. (smile)

Maka: yeah.

They turn mattershift making an eglobe and getting up top and look at yuri holding dex-starr.

Mattershift: seem dex-Starr liking you kitty.

Yui: isn't he the cutest? Yes you are. (petting him as he purr)

Mattershift: yep(turn soul and maka) so, do you two finally get along?

Maka: yeah and koan, we want to say, that we deeply apology's for that we acted yesterday and me and soul want to do anything to remake our promise again.

Matterehift got down and walk to them and sigh.

Mattershift: Well I'm glad you both are a team and learn something, I wanna test to see the soul rejection it's gone.

Maka and soul nodded as soul turn to her scythe form as maka wield her and she smiled.

Maka: no more fighting?

Soul: yeah.

soul turn back to normal and mattershift change back to koan.

Koan: good, and I'm not very mad at you two, I'am furious about Jennifer gone too far. First she broke my heart, killed my parents and sister , then make my life to hell till I broke to insanity and now force you guys to be her puppets until you broke it. Even you two was back to normal I was worried and disappointed if you keep fighting but now is over, to remake this promise stay strong and redo what happen and be happy together.

Maka and soul: we promise.

Koan: good, now let's get back to serious so everybody listen up, let info about free here.

Everybody: right.

Koan: As a Werewolf capable of transforming, Free is much more powerful than the average Human. His Enhanced Senses: Free does at least have an enhanced sense of smell both in his human form and presumably in his Werewolf form. Due to being of the Immortal Clan, Free has the ability not only to live longer but also to survive any injury set to him and instantly heal, even healing as far as losing his limbs such as his arm or torso. He can also take amazing levels of punishment due to his immortality such as being stabbed, being skewered, and taking shots, though he still feels the pain. His incredibly strong, capable of lifting up heavy object. As a Werewolf, Free has the capability of transforming between his human state and his true form, his Werewolf form dubbed the "Wolf Man of Legend" transformation. In this form, he gains incredible power, enough to fight against the likes of some of the top Meister/Weapon duos and to battle an incomplete Death God, and can even use powerful attacks from the Demon Eye's own magic, capable of injuring the likes of a powerful Bloodsucker. His prowess in this form is legendary among the Witches. His technique in which enlarges Free's wolf tail to being larger then the size of his body, enabling him to defend himself from powerful attacks. Free combined his Fighting Wolf Fist with his Magic, becoming an extremely formidable fighter. Free is an extremely proficient and capable martial artist, combined with his unarmed capabilities and Ice Magic in his human form, is powerful enough to even physically outclass Mosquito in his 100 Years Ago form during their battle with him in Baba Yaga's Castle. keeping up with the ruse of being an illusion cause Free's selected fighting style and a variation of Mantis Boxing, it is an aggressive fighting style that takes advantage of his immortality and allows him to power on through others.

Maka: seem to be tricky

Koan: his demon eye from maba , ] the Demon Eye gives Free the ability to utilize the same Magic she possesses. Along with bestowing him other Magics, it also includes its own Magic and a powerful, cannon spell.

◾Demon Eye Cannon :A powerful magic technique in which creates a magical eye to fire a powerful cannon at a target. This Magic technique takes up much magical power, only able to be fired in Free's Werewolf form.

Spatial Magic: Free is also adept at using Spatial Magic, a magic which specializes in warping and manipulating space.  
Although he is proficient at it, he has admitted that his own control over this magic is poor in comparison to Maba.

Teleport: This spell enables Free capable of teleporting from one place to another, though his level of precision with Spatial Magic prevents him from always teleporting to a desired location.

Independent Cube : Another variation of Spatial Magic, this High-Level Spell allows Free to create a barrier in the shape of a "cube" which cuts off space from the rest of the world around it but Free himself can only maintain this Magic for less then 40 minutes; although a shorter duration may have resulted because of Spatial Magic's weakness against Madness, Also due to his improper precision, he can only cast this Magic with the assistance of Calculation Spells.

Forwarding Vision : A variation of Spatial Magic, this allows Free to project a vision of himself into certain places where he appears as a holographic.

Ice Attribute Magic: Free is an extremely proficient wielder of Ice Magic, a magic specializing in freezing his intended target/subject,[31] and combines the usage of his Magic with his physical capabilities.

Ice Cone: Free summons cones of solid ice to shoot out of the ground in order to skewer his enemies. He often miscalculates and forgets where he places them, sometimes ending up skewering himself.

Ice Sphere: By encasing his iron ball in ice he uses it increased size and mass too use it as an effective weapon.

Ice Shackle Bullet: Following Ice Sphere, Free swings it towards his enemy like a cannon ball.

Ice Spindle: After using Ice Sphere he jumps up and adds on to "Ice Sphere" creating a giant stalactite shaped pillar of ice to ram down and pierce his foe.

Ice Pillar: Causes a pillar of ice to appear behind the enemy, normally trapping them.

Ice Bind: Encases enemies feet in ice.

Frigid Jailhouse: By freezing water around his enemy, he can encase the foe in ice.

Ice Fist: By encasing his fist on ice, he can deal greater impacts when he punches.

Soul Protect: Free can utilize Magic capable of disguising his soul as that of an ordinary human being and suppressing his unique soul characteristics and Soul Wavelength. While under this protection, he is unable to utilize Magic.

Ball and Chain: From an improvised weapon, Free formerly carried around a Ball-and-Chain around his ankle aquired during his tenure in prison. To increase it's effectiveness, he even utilizes his Ice Magic to freeze the ball

Black star: any weakness about this dude?

Koan: yeah, Being considered a Witch and a Magic user, it is speculated that Free himself may be susceptible to attacks like that of the Witch-Hunt or the other Great Traditional Techniques of the Scythe-Meister, despite being Immortal. In addition, Free is rusty after having not used his own abilities in over 200 years, which causes him to misplace his own spells, affecting himself instead of his targets. Free is also capable of overestimating at times, such as when he claims he could hold the Independent Cube for one hour but in reality, could not even hold for more then forty minutes and even admits that he exaggerated due to being prideful. This may also have been the case since Spatial Magic in particular is distorted against Madness and Death. However, Free even has his own limits; despite his renowned power, he is easily taken out by Mosquito in less then one second just after the latter transforms into his 400 Years Ago form.

His Demon Eye's magical energy is also finite and must be recharged to pull off the Independent Cube spell, which also requires the backing of Calculation Spells in order to pull off. The Demon Eye can be inhibited, with Maba ensuring to cover his Demon Eye with blindfold covered with magical symbols and seals to prevent the usage of his powerful Magic within his arsenal. His large size has proven to be a problem and makes him incapable of utilizing stealth, since maka and soul are now hybrid and koan like can nullified his magic and their own magic and spells could hurt him even the force of his immortality by demonic or angelic could cause it to limit and in absolute pain. But only me, yui,lala, blue star, tsubaki and charlotte could deal with him.

Charlotte: wee.

Tsubaki: right.

Blue star: alright.

Black star: you got it!

Lala and yui: okay!

Koan: free is not alone as meteor goliath the leader of the goliath along aggregor and Jennifer are here to assist free.

Maka: (smile like koan) can I kill her?

Koan: she mine and dex-starr to deal with, you, soul and yui will deal with free, blue star and charlotte with aggregor and black star and tsubaki deal with metor goliath. (he pull out the red, yellow and black lantern ring) I want her to feel my wrath as I smell her fear along with deah.

Girls: okay.

koan: (smirk) after this I'll roped Jennifer down so all of you will have a big talk to her for good.

Maka: (kiss koans check) that will be a thank you.

tsubaki: hey koan, a-after this mission...

charlotte:(blush playing her finger) w-would mine go on a date with the both of us ?

koan:( grin while eye smile and look at tsubaki) of course my bloom flower(turn charlotte with a good French accent) same with you mon tournesol {my sunflower}

Charlotte and tsubaki smiled happily and hugged koan.

koan: good, (separate the hug and put on the 3 rings and bring out 3 batter charge lanterns) now let's begin, with blood of rage of crimson red, in blackest day in brightest night, The Blackest Night falls from the skies, Ripped from the corpse so freshly dead, Beware your fears made into light, The darkness grows as all light dies, together with our hellish hate! Let those who try to stop what's right! Burn like his power, we crave your hearts and your demise, By my black hand, we'll burn you all! that is your fate! sinestro's might! And the dead shall rise!

Then a bright light of black, red and yellow shined and koan is in a different outfit as spandex is black but a middle red streak, wear his vest but is now yellow, his red frame cape still there, wearing a white combat boots, his ski and appearance is the same zombie like but scary and beast like a little, his eyes empty socket but glowing yellow and hair color is black now. The symbol of the yellow lantern on his left shoulder and red lantern symbol on his right shoulder and the black lantern symbol on his chest.

Maka: oh, wow.

Black star: HE'S A ZOMBIE LIKE SID NOW! BUT ONLY COOL AND SCARY AT THE SAME TIME!

Blue star: you can say that again bro.

Charlotte: oh mon dieu. 

Tsubaki: amazing

Lala: wow.

Yui: eep.

Soul: I have to say, that's so cool.

Koan:(turn yui) you okay yui?

Yui: i-it's not every day that you are an undead koan.

Koan: it's still me kitty, beside you got use of sid being a zombie.

Yui: but, that's different.

Koan: don't worry I'm not like those old fashion zombie and I have trick so no one won't get effect and even I eat normal food and even only bad guys and not good guys.

Yui: o-okay.

Yui then walk to him and hugged him then see his face show a warm smile and still koan as she smile too and kiss him.

Koan: see? I maybe dead but my soul is here and nice and warm with a smile for my girls including you kitty.

Yui: okay.

Soul: anyway I cant detect souls maka, so this one up to you.

Koan: let it rip makay!

Maka: alrighty!(she smile and close her eyes) okay, I'm focusing on any souls that are in this area.(as she felt them) four of them are here.

They see free, meteor goliath, aggregor and even jennifer standing in front of the group while the wind blows. 

Black star: hey your right, what are they?

Maka: I don't know but that must be the alpha goliath but the other three is somethings different with there souls, koan said free is the wolfman with the witch's eye, but don't know what that thing along Jennifer.

koan: aggregor, one of my brother's enemies and Jennifer is a courrpt dragon witch almost like dung.

Free: so here you are, the devil mister and his students.

But free notice koan look different how the rumor is and even cant senses no soul not even no life as he only senses rage ,fear and death. Jennifer, aggegor and meteor goliath is shocked to recognize the symbol on koan including the 3 rings he's wearing.

Koan: yes, which I thank you for this.

Jennifer: your thanking me? And why is that freak?

Koan: your the reason my hate and anger comes with vengeance, but I can strike fear which I can smell it deep within you, even in death my goal still stand and you will die as well. All because you and dung control my girls and my brother to say and do awful things to me.

Jennifer: well then, that wasn't suppose to happen, but it worked after all.

koan: which is why dex-starr will tear your heart out and lap your blood (dex-starr hissing and growl at her), while I'll feast on your life and burn you to ashes! (make Jennifer flinch)

black star: (punch his fist) alright! Time to rumble! (turn meteor goliath) this big guy wants to fight, looks like our lesson is getting on a good start. (grin)

Maka: becareful though, it is an alpha dungle beast like koan said.

Black star: tsubaki ! enchanted sword mode, let's finished this creep of right quickly.

Tsubaki: but you still cant handle that one.

Black star: I just have to last a few second, let's go!

Tsubaki: yeah right!

Tsubaki turn to the enchanted sword as black star caught.

Free: impressive, he's strong

Meteor goliath:(grin while glared at black star) you think a few second can finished me off that quickly, little boy?

Black star: just watch me ! let's go soul resanents!

As black lighting coming out of the sword.

Koan: that's my brother, my turn!

Koan burst of black mist fog while flaming red and yellow energy.

Maka: amazing, he is able to summon the powers and emitting some sort of energy from those rings. I can feel koan's rage, fear and death. (turn black star) their resanent are stable, is that?

black star's soul look like his but with black marking and koan's soul is huger then the bridge as black and white lines shape of a skull with bull horns but a monster bull skull with red flames erupt of a swift smoke and while a yellow a demonic looking parasitic flying around the soul and three lantern symbol around his souls.

Maka: that's there soul?

Black star: (charge at meteor goliath) London breage is falling down dude!

Meteor goliath: your first !( his hand smash to the ground and grab a big rock cover in flames and throw it at black star)

black star: tsubaki !

tsubaki: right !

a shadow caught the rock

meteor goliath: What ?!

maka: he stop it with his shadow !

black star:(now close to meteor goliath) how about you taste of my new technquie ? shadow star !

as meteor goliath about to defend himself but to see black star pass him like he tired.

black star: star...star...star...star

he fall down as everybody sweatdrop.

Meteor golaith: talk about anti climatic.

Tsubaki:(turn back to normal) I told you it was to munch for you.

Soul: he didn't even last ten seconds.

Koan: (sigh) for once I agree with the meteor goliath, that sucks.

Maka: black star maybe strong alright, but he's crazy.

Blue star:(shake his head) my brother still an idiot.

Meteor goliath push tsubaki and grab black star's head and squeeze it a little make him wake up and scream a little in pain.

meteor goliath:(laugh) you should've listen to your partner meister, because right now I'm gonna feast you by cracking your thick skull like an egg.

Then he felt a jab on his chest, he look to see the enchanted blade through his chest, then he was sent flying to the left, he look up to see tsubaki with koan's grin.

Meteor goliath: your senses, it's stink of seinruyami! (getting up hold cough a little blood and healed)

Tsubaki: correcty~, now, time to die.

Black star: thanks tsubaki (getting up and rubbing his head)

tsubaki: not a problem

as they charge at meteor goliath while the alpha dungle charge in leap up with his claws but they dodge it then he breath fire at them as black star slide from the side then kick the meteor goliath's ribs then tsubaki laugh crazy slashing him a lot which he scream.

Meteor goliath: damn you!

Then she slice his head off then black star use both of his fist backing and hit him right to the chest.

Black star: **BLACK STAR BIG WAVE!**

Then the alpha dungle beast burst into pieces turn into a soul a little bigger which tsubaki stab it with her sword arm.

Tsubaki: time to eat~, (open her mouth and a chamilion tongue wrap around it and she gulp it down) Mmm, tasty.

Black star: man, are you really tsubaki?

Tsubaki: of course I'm tsubaki, who are you thinking me of, plastic woman?

Black star: huh?

Tsubaki: oh nothing, tsubaki is tsubaki.

Black star's thought: now she talking third person like koan, wow.

Blue star with charlotte in enchanted sword dodging and got blast by aggregor's heat beam then using wind power to blow her as she struggle and keep walking.

Aggregor: give up child, and maybe I can spare you and have your power for myself.

Then a shadow grew taller and wrapped around aggregor as he begin to burn it but blue star kicked him in the face and charlotte tune back to normal and get behind aggregor showing her fangs and grin like koan as well.

Aggregor: get off of me human!

Charlotte: nope~, but we can do this.

Blue star sumo slam aggregor to the ground and charlotte pick him up and do a tomestone pile driver to the neck as he groan and get up charging a lightning at blue star but quickly dodge it and charlotte then push aggrgegor to the ground and her fangs but his neck as he scream while charlotte sucking his blood.

Aggregor: wha-what are you doing?! (push her off and felt the hole of his neck of bite mark then look back at charlotte who's eyes are now crimson blood) you bit me!

Charlotte: yes I did, along with your powers

Aggregor: huh?! What you talking about freak?!

Charlotte: why don't you think you should cool off?

She then blasted him with jet water by her hands hitting him and sending him crashing to the wall of the bridge.

Aggregor: but how's that possible?! If your a vampire you should've suck just blood!

Charlotte: well I wasn't a vampire to begin with, but now I'm a special vampire that takes powers away from the host.

Aggregor: you will pay for this!

Charlotte: I don't think so

She put her hand on the water and start a bleu electric zapping aggregor sent him flying and splash down to they ocean.

Charlotte and blue star: have a nice swim! (they high five)

Jennifer get sent to the ground as she see koan charging making a huge black and red energy mace coming straight to her.

Jennifer: oh shit!

Dodging it and blasting him a lot then charge in slice his head off then blast a big beam at his chest to leave a hole but koan's body deliver a bone crunching punch at the ribs make her cough blood sent her crashed to the ground.

Koan: what's the matter jenny?

Koan regenerate his hole and grab his head to attach it then she growl at him.

Jennifer:(grows sharp talon blade) you'll pay for that!

She charge at him then he puff is cheek and vomit blood at her face, which she scream in pain as it sizzle then dex-starr jump at her face scratching and biting even vomit at her face even she scream more try to get the red lantern cat off of her.

Jennifer: get the fuck off of my face you feline!

Dex-starr hiss then bite her back and scratching he vomit at her dragon wings as she scream then he hop out of her then koan grab her but the neck and slammed her down stomping her very hard many times then pick her up and shot a beam sent her crash to the ground.

Koan: oh no! I'm not done with you (charging at her)

His fist cover in yellow energy of gunatlet claws slashing and brutally beating her as she see the murderous and death look of koan as she shiver try to crawl out but he stomp on her back.

Jennifer: s-stop..please...

Koan: stop? like I give a fuck! first you take away my step parent's life, then my step little sister, take my life and gone straight to hell and made me go insanity. I will show you my vengeance so now (he grab her wings) I'm gonna ground you for good! (his hand cover in red energy then slowly pulling her wings until he ripped it out of her by force)

She scream in pain as her winds are being ripped apart then koan kicked her to the floor as she backing away in fear seeing koan now glowing black, red and yellow then he transformed into his demon form which she shaking in fear.

koan: seem you do have fear, since your the one who started all this of enjoy break my life to pieces (grin wider) so who's broken now Jennifer? But listen to my warning...(close to her face and demonic voice even a glared of his narrow eyes) **Never control my wifes, my brothers, my friends and family's minds ever again or I'll will tear you to two like I tear off your wings for example... DO YOU UNDERSTAND!**

Jennifer: y-y-y-y-y-yes.

Koan: **Good! NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! WE ARE SO DONE!** (He punch her hard to K.O her and tied her up then sigh and turn black star, charlotte, tsubaki and blue star who watch the whole thing as he give a big smile) I feel so much better and happy now.

Black star: that is the most hardcore thing I've ever seen.

Koan: well my vengeance are good, (turn charlotte and sniff at her) wow char! You have aggregor's five alien powers.

Charlotte: don't forget his powers too.

Koan: yeah but here's a tip of those powers since ben have the five aliens, water hazard have Hydrokinesis, Moisture Absorption, Bubble Shield, Underwater Breathing, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Reflexes and Radiation Immunity. Terraspin have Flight, Aerokinesis, Tornadoes, Air Suction, Rapid Spinning, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Durability, Sharp Claws, Selective Mana Immunity, Selective Magic Immunity, and Poison Gas Immunity. NRG have Radiokinesis, Intense Heat Generation, Light Generation, Pyro Immunity, Cryo Immunity, Radiation Immunity, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Durability, Flight, Intangibility, and Energy Absorption. Armodrillo have Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Digging, Earth Tremors, Earth Eruption, Jackhammer Arms, Drill Hands, Enhanced Durability and Shock Waves. AmpFibian have Electrokinesis, Electroportation, Electrical Absorption, Electrical Redirection, Electrical Telepathy, Stretchable Arms, Size Alteration, Flight, Speed Swimming, Underwater Breathing, Mind Reading, Electrical Teleportation, Electrical Absorption and Intangibility. Aggregor is an osmosian which means you can Power Absorption.

Charlotte: so you mean I can absorb matter?

Koan: yes.

Tsubaki: charlotte mind if I have some.

Charlotte: wee, just bite my neck and mimic it.

Tsubaki bit her neck then suck it a little to mimic it.

Tsubaki: done, Hmm, a little bland but good.

Koan: try it out you, impress me with the five alien's powers.

Tsubaki and charlotte then fire water from there palms, breath nuclear energy from their mouths, make lightning dance on their fingertips, blow some wind to fly a little, made their arms drills and absorb the ground and turn to cement and turn back to normal.

Koan: Wow! Freaking awesome! Consider my sexy dark vampire sisters!

Charlotte: of course we are.

Tsubaki: we're not going to disappoint out hansom man now would we?

Koan: no way

He turn to see lala, yui in her minor cat for with a jumpsuit on along maka and soul fighting Free who's in his wolf form, which is the typical depiction of a werewolf. It features mostly dark fur; with his chest area, abdomen, hands, face, and ears all being gray. This form includes a long tail. He also has extended, sharp claws and fangs.

Free: wolf, wolves, wolf wolves, **ICE SHREDDER!**

He makes ice shards and they are flying everywhere, then dex-starr came in spinning make huge red energy buzz saw cutting all the ice to pieces and land next to maka and yui.

Maka: what the? How did he do that?

Yui: oh good kitty.

Koan: lantern corps can makeshift any shape of their energy(he remove his rings and walk face to face to free while glared at the wolf) this is your last chance to give up, be behind bars in the name of lord death or suffer the worst.

Free: (grin) sorry but I have business to repay.

Koan: (grin wider) very well, Time to fight fire with fire, or should I say wolf to wolf.

Free: huh?

Then koan getting really hair as dark red fur all over him a humanoid wolf with sharper teeth, A bushy tail and his clothes seem to fit him and grew taller than free, black iris but glowing yellow pupils and have black streaks up top of him and his hands and then He howl in the moon. Soul pop out her wolf fetchers and start wagging her tail and patting, maka was surprised to see his new form, black star's jaw was dropped, charlotte and tsubaki was surprise and amazed to see his wolf form and wondering of what his bat for would look like, blue star purred, and free was shocked to see that he can do that.

Koan: Meet the Pure Wolf!

Free: what?!

Maka: wow.

Soul: woof~

Black star: so cool.

Tsubaki: that is our husband.

Blue star: yeppy!

Charlotte: that's right.

Lala: go koany!

Yui: a giant wolf, so cool.

Koan: let's see who the alpha wolf is!

Free: fine then! (Open his mouth charging electric **) MAGIC EYE CANNON**!

An eye appeared as koan just stand there and free's ice impale himself make everybody gawked of free hurt himself.

Free: damn it was not good! I always forget not to put those things that could skewer me, (healed up) but it's okay, no problem at all here after all I'm immortal!

Koan: but you are idiot even we already know you're an immortal, here let me show you how it's done, (breath in) **MAGIC EYE JUGGERNAUT!**

An red eye appeared on his mouth then blasted a huge beam at free sent him roll at the roll as his wounds slowly heal but in pain and getting up.

Lala: yui, you think I can use you in weapon form?

Yui: let's give it a try.

Yui then turn into a both double blade sword and lala caught her then twirl the sword around then took an offensive stance.

Lala: not bad.

Yui: seem we get along pretty well.

Then soul turn back to her scythe and maka catch it then charlotte in her enchanted sword mode while blue star in her fighting stance and tsubaki her chain scythe form as black star caught her and dex-starr hiss at free.

Free: (getting up) you meisters, the great lord death place on his own rules, it's those rules is decide what equal is.

koan: meaning?

Free: you all follow his rules so blindly but you devil mister has his own set of rules yet he fights for peace, but what give him the right to decide the world should be run? (Walking at them) he trained you to hunt down souls who he believes worthy like mine wouldn't be safe from him, but I for one will not accept that future, I refuse!

He charge in aim his claw at maka but she quickly jump back.

Free: it's my turn now I'll be the judge! I'm not gonna play by his rules anymore!

he throw his big ice ball chain but koan speed in caught it and spin it since it's attach with free as he getting dizzy

Koan: lodon bridge is falling down ! Falling down falling down!...

Then koan smash it then charge in speed slash at free's chest and punch his ribs make it cracked noise sent him crashed to the bars of the bridge.

Koan: then how about me then? Cause there is one thing you should know I don't do well and not in to orders!

Free: then what is it?

Koan: chaos, people these day make chaos like a game and bad excuses to all, death it's the one who balance of who time is come of their soul to the afterlife. He make this school and rules which is why I help so people around won't get hurt or killed by corrupted criminal there is , any souls go to heaven, hell or some places as I see the suffer and I can smell the crime you did so now you're in my world! And there are no rules for you to survive the punishment! Star twins! Cover me and distract him!

Black and blue star: right!

Black and blue star charge at him and black star slash at him then black star wrapped the chain around the wolf's ankle then he pull make free slipped down while blue star slash at his face and he getting up.

Koan: Enchanted sword of the ice pure moon!

Summon a sword like black star and tsubaki but is silver and white a crescent moon symbol and he turn maka and lala.

koan: maka , lala! We must combine our power to use soul resident on him!

lala: you got it koany!

maka: let's do this!

koan: together on three!

koan, lala, maka, soul and yui: ONE! TWO! THREE! SOUL RESIDENT!

The miester's souls are showing as they are bigger

Koan: maka! And lala! You two are first!

They nodded and charge at free which make him guard with his tail but lala slice it off along his arm and maka did a big cut as he bleed as he scream in pain.

Free: Damn!

Then lala and maka back away then koan turn back to normal as he twirl his sword at free who regenerate slowly.

Koan: It's time for you to know, there can be only one wolf with the demon eye. And that is me, except different.

Free: The hell you are!

Koan start to walk to him but freed charge at him in speed razing his claws.

Black star: Koan dodge it!

As free slash at him but it to show a flaming wind blow as free's hand felt like a huge bite which his hand started to become frostbite as he scream of holding his frozen hand in entire pain like is on fire.

Free: What's going on?! Aahhhh! How can I feel pain?!

Koan: my ice is more than just ice, it can cut your very soul by the combination of black fire and holy ice. Which is why my fire so cold it burns.

Free: where are you?! (Looking around) show yourself!

Then suddenly the area around London have turn into a very cold and dead like forest as snow falling everywhere. Then free heard humming echoing but it's kinda like laughter of madness and a music play.

 **Zenaku theme song**

Free: huh?! What is that humming noise?

Then he see a packs of white fur wolves coming at him in a circle.

Free: you guys better stay away from me! Stay away!

They jump at him biting and clawing him as his body burst of fire as he screaming that he felt absolute zero cold temperature. Cold.

Koan: **SOUND OF SCRATCHES… BLIZZARD ICE!** (unsheated his sword make a clank noise)

Then an ice but is on his back and his magic eye then it spiked up releasing the air as he screaming which flames erupt to slowly freeze him then his soul pop out of his chest frozen solid and so do his body as he falling at the bridge along his soul.

Free: NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

A big splash as koan look down while the moon is out and he got the eye then the wolves howl to the moon and disappeared by the wind blowing.

 **Theme song ended**

Koan: The moon show to purified the evil beast and suffer the chaos underneath the frozen underworld (walk off to the group) if he think my sword was cold, my shoulder is way colder then ice.

Black star: (jaw drop again) so, epic.

Lala: oh my gosh, that's amazing.

Yui: meow. (Cat smile)

Blue star: that's beautiful.

Charlotte: wee, it was astounding! No?

Tsubaki: moon pie.

Maka: soul did, you see that? Soul? (Look at soul to see her wolf tail wagging)

Soul: me want now. (Drooling while panting)

Koan: (show the magic eye) mission accomplish (turn black star and tsubaki) and great job you two, you slay an alpha dungle beast, very impressive.

Black star: no problem, no one is the big star then the both of us koan!

Tsubaki: (smile) taste like chicken.

Koan: I know (then petted dex-starr) and you too dex-starr

Dex-starr purr

Koan: also koan is proud of wolfy and doxy work together and did epic soul resident on bad wolf, me so proud of you along two kitty and sunflower.

Soul: (pounce like a wolf) mine!

Blue star: back off flea bag! I want him too!

Tsubaki: (make her arms into swords) I have arm swords and I'm not afraid to use them.

Maka: (snatch koan and pop her fox tail) I'll steal him away again and again, he's mine!

Koan: girls! Girls! Me got a better way.

He duplicate himself into chibi form as they hug him tight like a plush toy.

Maka: koany plushi! But, (grab the real koan into a hug) I want both koanys.

Koan: me glad and also sooner we have a big test and you guys better study cause if you pass will earn a party with pizza, desert, vegetables, meat, drinks, games and some movie to watch.

Girls: OKAY!

Black star: YAHOO!

Koan: also my dark vampire sister! Let's get ready for our date tomorrow.

Tsubaki and charlotte: (hugs koan) YEY!

Timeskip the next day

Koan wake up see patty's breasts to his face then he see blair on his chest and petting her and kiss her while smile.

Koan: morning kitty.

Blair: meow~, good morning, (lick his face) I'm so sorry that I scratch your face.

Koan: It's okay , it wasn't you (then see lala waking up) morning my bubblegum.

Lala: morning my devil king, (kiss his check) finally I can be your queen.

Koan: sure do (see patty waking up then cover her eyes) guess who?

Patty: (smile) my handsom husband, and I'll take my reward. (kiss him on the lips)

Koan kiss her then fondle her breast and butt as she moan a little.

Koan: like the morning call?

Patty: I like everything you give me koan, (hugs him gently and snuggles him) and I don't want to hurt you ever again.

Koan: I'm glad patty-pat

Then he went to a shower bathing himself then liz join in nakedly.

Koan: yellow lizzy!

Liz: hey koan~, (press her breasts to his back) just to let you know, I quit smoking when me and patty met kid, (felt sad) look, I know we didn't mean anything we said yesterday but we still felt the guilt of chasing you away and breaking your heart, I felt awful and I want to make you happy again.

Koan: It's all in the past, Let's refixed what happen and erase it and finally bond to each other my honey bunny(rubbing her breast)

Liz: why not stop teasing me and just take my you naughty boy~.

Koan: sure

Liz: which my chest was big like patty.

Koan: I like it just the way it is, but you do know your now like me and stuff you can shapeshift and change your appearance.

Liz: of course! Thanks koany!

She then kissed him, wrap her leg to koans wast and pop out her bunny ears and tail then make her chest big same size as patty.

Koan: okay sexy bunny

Timeskip

As koan put some clothes on and a bow tie along a top hat while look at the mirror.

Koan: looking stupendous

Walk then spotted kid.

Koan: morning my goddess of death.

Kid: (shock) OH MY DEATH! SO PERFECT! (dash to him) you look magnificent.

Koan:(laugh crazy and smile) thank you, koan is ready for me, tsubaki's and charlotte's date.

Kid: (smile) I'm sure you'll have fun, can I have a kiss?

Koan: sure!

He kissed kid making her moan and wrap her arms at his neck and his arm to her waist even grope and fondle her ass as she moan while koan a deep kiss and break the kiss.

Kid: do you have any idea how much I love you every day?

Koan: as always my lady death.

Kid: good, and after you get back from your date, me, liz and patty was thinking on having an animal mating season with you.

Koan: oh you can count on it(grin wider)

Then koan walk to the kitchen to see tsubaki, charlotte, tsume, mikan and maka prepare breakfast.

Koan: yellow! What doing?

Tsubaki: oh just making breakfast an-(turn to koan and turn red and steam came out of her ears) well helloo~~hansom!

Koan: that's me!

Tsubaki: well, well, looking spiffy for widdle ol us.

Charlotte: are you~?

Mikan: oh wow.

Maka: mine~.

Koan: yep, koan need to look good (tip his tophat and see chocolate pancake with banana and marshmallow) oh boy my favorite! How'd you know?

Tsubaki: we talked to tsume and I know we have to put the past behind us but we want to make it up to you on what you been though so, we made you your favorite pancakes.

Koan: thanks you girls (give them each of a kiss) your the best at cooking.

Tsubaki: well, not as wonderful as yours.

Koan: well let's eat!

 **Timeskip**

After breakfast koan and turn to see tsubaki and charlotte in different outfit, charlotte is wearing a sparkling red dress that can show her legs along jacket like attach and red high heels, tsubaki is wearing a white top that is showing shoulder, with a blue jeans.

Koan: you two look really sexy.

Tsubaki: thank you~.

Charlotte: but not as sexy as you are~.

Koan: well let's go (hold their hands)

They walked together as they enjoy shopping, having fun at the arcade, and spending time to get to know each other more so they at some restaurant.

Koan: I'm having fun in our date girls.

Tsubaki and charlotte: us too.

Koan: so what is like to be vampires? How it feel?

Tsubaki: it feels like, I'm a flying needle.

Charlotte: but it feels like we're filled with new potential and we like you to thank koany.

Koan: It's nothing and Here(pull out a plushy of koan of bat ears and wings make them glee and hug them tight)

Tsubaki: oh my god! he's so cute!

Charlotte: oh this is just perfect!

Koan: glad you two like it (give each of them a kiss) I love you two so munch.

Tsubaki and charlotte: we love you as well koan.

As koan, tsubaki and charlotte senses someone arrive.

Tsubaki: felt that?

Koan: yeah someone already here and looking for me...

Charlotte: at rito's location!

Koan: well grod! Rito said he was getting some more grocery, I'll contact lala and you two come with me.

They nodded Koan then turn into armorpettira as the dark arm sister grew bat wings to fly with him.

 **With rito**

rito is walking to the next market and getting a snack until he spotted a girl with long blonde hair with pig tails, she have red eyes as her face look stoic and emotionless and she is wearing a black leather dress with sleeves on her arms, has belts on her legs and black shoes. She is staring at rito with curiosity which he notice.

Rito: oh hello, can I help you?

She still didn't say anything but continue to star at him and making rito more confused.

Rito: _why is she staring at me? She have long hair like lala, Is she looking at me?_ (looking at his snack) _is she looking at this?_ (out of thought walk to the blond girl) umm do you want one?

The girl just looked at the bag and back at rito.

Rito: have one, I bought plenty.

She took one and starts munching on it.

Rito: my brother koan said these taiyaki really good aren't they? There quite popular did you know that?

?: earth has such odd foods.

Rito: yeah, earth's foods are quite… huh? "Earth"?

?: you said koan, as in koan seinaruyami the savage Nephalem?

Rito: yeah, why you ask? You know him?

?: I've been heard rumor about him and looking for him...

Rito: looking for him

he shocked to see the blond girl turn her right hand into a blade knife as rito quickly block it with his hand turn to an ax blade but he stumble.

Rito: are you a weapon?!

?: it's classified, A certain individual has hired me to eliminate him and since your his friends take me to him or die.

Rito: I wont let you!

?: very well, I have no grudge...but you must die as well

Rito: wait what?! Wait koan is a hero! Not a Villain!

?: don't matter, he must be eliminated for his crime of stealing the princess.

Then suddenly a crystal shard sent to her but she dodge it then rito and the blond girl see Armorpettira and the dark arm sister then they landed.

Armorpettria: Yellow bro! What doing?

Rito: glad that your here, she want's to kill you!

Armorpettira:( turn to the blond girl) Golden Darkness.

?: savage nephalem.

Amrorpettira: (sniff at her) oh nanomachines and hair to make weapons cool!

Rito: what?! Really?

Armorpettira: follow koan goldie locks, (fly off and so do dark arms sisters)

Golden darkness followed the three

Armorpettria: we're fighting we're no innocent people get hurt. (which surprise her)

Golden darkness: very well. (in thought) _he care for the innocent._

She look deeply to the crystal bat 's eyes and senses a lot about him

Golden darkness: _who is this creature? And why I see true pain in his eyes._

Her blade then clashes but Armorpettira shapeshift his right arm into a scythe as they clashes and dodging each other swing then she thrust it at his metal side.

Golden darkness: _his skin is very hard._

Then he see golden darkness turn her foot into a mace spike to smash him but he make afterimage then sent a sonic scream launch golden darkness to the ground.

Golden darkness: your good.

Armorpettira: you okay? I hope me didn't hurt you?

Golden darkness: (get up) your worried about me?

Armorpettira: me koan know your no bad person but koan make sure pretty goldie locks? is okay.

Golden darkness: (tilt her head) I don't understand, my client said different.

Armorpettira: me koan think you got set up wrong, it's because is koan was bad guy koan would destroy this city into dust and destruction.

Golden darkness: I meant my client says you are diabolical fiend who threatened the princess and is planning to take over planet deviluke.

Armorpettira turn back to koan.

Koan: no you got it wrong, let me explain

He zoom to her and put his finger touch her forehead and transfer info which surprise her.

Koan: but I would like to spare you, your pretty good of a fighter.

Golden darkness: (small smiled) very well ( her hand turn to the knife blade)

Koan: let's do this!

Then suddenly zastin block her blade knife.

Koan and rito: zastin?!

Golden darkness: who are you?

Koan: his name is bonehead

zastin: STOP CALLING ME BONEHEAD!

Koan: yes you are, you are bonehead right golden darkness?

Golden darkness: he looks like a bonehead.

Koan: see she understand

Zastin:( groan but clear his voice) I am an officer dispatched to earth by the deviluke. My job is to protect, watch over, and care for lady lala. And while I'm at it, pro-

Koan: He's a lost fossil who forgotten his brain from

Zastin:( angry tick mark) anyway, I am zastin captain in of the deviluke royal guard.

Golden darkness: I don't quite understand, but it appears your plan on getting in me and savage nephlam way.

Koan: goldie lock don't hold back, he's maybe good with sword but not so bright , he's related to rocks and boulders so his head is thick skull.

Zastin: HEY!

Koan: It's a fact, beside me and her are not- 

Zastin charge at her and so do golden darkness in fighting sword.

Lala: koan!

lala then dash to koan and hugs him.

Koan: yellow lalay!

Lala: yellow~, (turn to the fight) who is she?

Koan: that's golden darkness

as the fight continues the golden darkness landed to the ground and change her locks into dragon heads to attack zastin but he jump away from the attack but he wasn't looking and fell into a sewer making koan laugh

Charlotte: she said was hired to killed koan.

Lala: why?

Mikado: (came by) her codename is golden darkness, the galaxy deadly assassin.

Koan: yellow mikado! What doing?

Mikado: I'm doing well, she is a space assassin with the ability to transform any part of her body into a weapon. I never expected her to come to earth.

Tsubaki: so she like a miester mixed weapon like koan ?

Mikado: yes but different.

Koan: but she seem nice

as the fight continues the golden darkness landed to the ground and change her locks into dragon heads to attack zastin but he jump away from the attack

Zastin: impressive! Your entire body is a weapon.

Golden darkness: thank you.

Zaatin: But I'm afraid you cannot win against me! That's because...

But he wasn't looking and fell into a sewer making koan laugh.

Koan: that's one way of keeping your eye of what your doing. Anyway that was nice goldie ! High five!

She was confused a little but high tap his hand

Koan: you never got a high five before?

Golden darkness: never been treated like a normal person.

Koan: well now you do and trust me, koan know what is like to be treated bad as tool but sooner by hope and the end they will be like people even friends and family.

She made a small smile to see koan is like an mystery person.

Lala: I'll go next !

Koan: very well

Golden darkness: lala satalin deviluke( show angel wings) are you going to fight me?

Koan: hold back lalay, she doesn't know yet your a hybrid and like me okay!

Lala: okay!

Koan: good luck (kiss her lips)

the golden darkness is now more confused to lala being that close to koan, lala then charge at her then golden darkness turn her right hand into claws.

Golden darkness: just so you know, I'm not good at going easy.

Lala: it's fine with me, bring it on!

Koan: this should be interesting(pull out a root beer barrel and drink it)

they charge at each other and start to clash there skills and golden darkness ' hairs show to waving around into fist punching lala everywhere but she dodging it as rito dodge out of the way and so the dark arm sister except koan kept drinking but the hair fist didn't touch him though and koan see rito accidently got crashed to the girl's spa and koan sigh then look at the fight golden darkness tur. He r right hand into a knife blade again try to slice lala.

Lala: (pull out seem like a bazooka blaster) mister goo launcher!

She then fire pink goo at her as she dodging it then koan caught it and dip it on his root beer barrel and chew it.

Koan: root beer bubblegum! Awesome!

Lala: made it myself koany!

Koan: thank you!

Golden darkness: you can't hit me with that.

Lala: then, (pull another invention which is gabbler machine) I'll use mister grabbing hand! Here we go!

She then fire the grabbing machine at her as she dogged it's attempts but it still kept on grabbing

Koan: keep up the good fight you two !

turn to the pervert stared at golden darkness ' panties then he k.o him with a fist.

Koan: thumbs up) all clear.

Golden darkness nodded then she slice lala's invention to pieces.

Lala: next up! (pull out pink rope-like inventions) mister twirly rope!

Koan: you can do it! And koan fixed Mister grabbing hand

Lala: thanks koany! (eating some popcorn)

As the rope grab golden darkness tightly

Lala: I did it! Got you!

But golden darkness slice it to pieces as well with a small blade

Lala: huh?

Koan: koan will fixed that too.

Golden darkness: you said you would battle me, stop fooling around with these toys, princess.

Koan: oh there not toys, there inventions and it's my turn now. You two did very great.

Lala: thank you!

Koan: now is you and me golden darkness

Golden darkness: let's begin we're we started.

Then what surprise as koan's hands and a bit of his arm cover of black like but metal and show a razor sharp claw blades.

Golden darkness: how did you do that?

Koan: koan have ways

Then dash at her as she turn her right hand into a knife blade as they clashing and flying to the sky, koan thrust his claws at her as she dodging it but cutting her hair a little and almost got her cheek then she use her hair fist but before she could notice a slice cut her hair fist by surprise and his left arm turn into a cannon blaster then shoot a big beam hit her at the ground then she see koan's fur fame cape wiggle and shapeshift into blaster then shooting her multiple as she dodging it but surprise her the beams follow her like heat seeking missile.

Golden darkness' thought: he can make projectiles too?

Koan: hey goldie lock, if your body of metal, me wonder what happen if me use magnetic

then he turn his forearm into a giant magnet sent wave as her body froze and floating then sent her crashing more into some walls and grounds and fall down then she look up to see a bladed sword point at her and to see is koan.

Koan: so ready to call it a draw? I thin we both done good.

Golden darkness: even I can't bring you down, you win savage nephalem.

Koan: please call me koan, so we're cool? (offer his hand to her) which means we're okay and get along as friends.

Golden darkness small smiled and grab his hand so he can hoist her up as he healed her, then everyone in the little group felt a little gust of wind and look up to see a little ship in the sky.

?: what are you doing, golden darkness?! Lala is not your target?! You must killed koan seinaruyami for the bounty!

Tsubaki: who's that? (frown)

The ship beam down to show a green little man alien wearing a king outfit and cape.

?: ta-da! Lacospo has arrived!

Lala: Lacospo!

Koan: what, the fuck, is that? Didn't know the frog prince mutated himself?

Lacospo: silence! Primitive earthling! How dare you steal my precious lala from me?!

Koan: "your" precious lala?

Lacospo: golden darkness! Hurry up and get rid of this guy!

Lala: lacospo! So, you were the one who hired darkness!

Lacospo: that's right! I did it all for you, lala! Now, marry me!

Lala: I will not, I'm already am, (hugs koan) and he's my precious king!

Koan: (smirk) A devil needs a queen, (frown and look at lacospo) so you know about dung put a bounty in my head!

Lacospo: everyone knows about your bounty! And how dare you taking lala away from me!

Koan: reality check, lala is not the girl who's interesting of a rotten slug, and if you want me dead why hired darkness instead of you, such a cowardly way to deal with me.

Lacospo: (shocked) s-slug?!

Koan: damn straight, no woman ever marry to you.

Lacospo: (back away turn golden darkness) It's your fault for not eliminating your target right away!

Golden darkness: I'm glad you're here. I have something I want to talk to you about, as well koan seinaruyami seems quite different from the information you provided about him.

Lacospo: w-what're you talking about?

Golden darkness: I told you to provide truthful information on my target. You didn't try to fool me, did you?

Lacospo: shut up! Shut up! Koan seinaruyami is an evil fellow who tricked lala! Why would I lie to you?!

koan: yes you do! Cause I've been a hero since my brother help me, call me evil it's pissing me off! and goldie know since I show her the truth right? (turn golden darkness she nodded)

golden darkness: yes you did (glare at lacospo)

Lacospo: wh-wh-why're you looking at me like that?! I hired you!

Golden darkness: I need accurate information to complete my assignments.

Lacospo: if you insist on not following my orders I will execute you. Come out, gamatan!

Then from the ship beaming down lacospo is now on a giant alien bullfrog and koan is drooling .

Koan: frog legs. Can you cook it tsubaki?

Tsubaki: (pull out cooking utensils and give a smile) of course I can

Lacopso: oh no you don't! Dung told me I need back up if I need you destroyed! (whistle)

then 2 bemehoth and 2 goliath arrive by a portal.

koan: your still a cowardly slug though, (smile) and your not the only one who has backup.(he pull out a red and white along black like ball) come on out, pikachu! Charzard!

He throw them up and they open to come out a small yellow mouse-like creature and a oragne dragon with green wings and flaming tail.

Pikachu: Pikachu!

charazard: char!

Lala: OH MY GOD, (hugs pikachu) THIS LITTLE GUY IS ADORABLE!

Tsubaki: aww, how cute.

Charlotte: is that an orange dragon?

Golden darkness: interesting.

Koan: these are pokemon.

Then a red portal to see dex-starr came.

Koan: looks like you wanna join huh little guy.

golden darkness's thought: (looking at dex-starr) _is that, an earthling cat that has the red lantern ring on it's tail?_

koan: say golden darkness, wanna tag team on the dungle beast?

Golden darkness: that will be suffice.

koan and golden darkness charge at the 2 bemehoth, koan decapitated one and golden darkness smash the others head with her mallet hands then Pikachu shocked the goliath while charzard use his claw to impale the chest and grab him to fly up then threw one at the alien frog as dex-starr jump up at the other goliath vomit a big red blood at the face and the goliath scream in agony as Pikachu use iron tail at him and chazard take a deep breath to burn one.

Koan: Pikachu! use volt tackle on the dungle beast!

Pikachu: PIKA!-PIKA! PIKA! -PIKA! PIKA! -PIKA!

Pikachu then dash forward then cover himself with lightning then tackle the goliath along the other as they exploded.

Koan: nicely done pikachu! (thumbs up)

Pikachu: pika! (give a peace sign)

Koan: and you too dexter-starr and charazard.

Dex-starr meow and charazad roar to breathe fire then Koan see golden darkness, the dark arm sister and lala fighting the frogs which they spit acid to melt some of the clothes as they try to cut but they can't and golden darkness' butt landed at rito's face as she punch his face with her hair fist.

Rito: ouch. (golden darkness make daggers out of her hair which made rito scared) I didn't mean it!

Lacospo: your off guard! Your going to be naked!

The frog alien spit slime coming at her but koan cover as the acid only melted his shirt and pants but not his fur frame cape make lala blush and golden darkness blush a little then turn back to koan.

Koan: you alright?

Golden darkness: yes, I'm alright.

Koan: good

ReD flashes and he change to mucilator

Mucilator: time to go ultimate!

He slap his neck then his skin turn more grey and he start to grow bigger and his purple sacks turn orange and grew out spikes on his back head and elbows, then he grew claws and flippers between the fingers.

?: **ULTIMATE MUCUILATOR!** (roaring)

golden darkness: an evolved mucuilator?

He tongue grabbed the alien frog and swallow until he spit him and the frog as explosion then U. Mucilator turn back Mucitlaor back to koan.

Koan, lala, tsubaki and charlotte charge at the frog Koan fist burst of flames, lala in her Dragon feature, tsubaki and charlotte on battery feature but cover in blue lightning deliver a huge beat down then Koan back his fist.

Koan: LAPOSCPO! GET OFF MY PLANET AND LEAVE MY LALA ALONE!

He deliver a huge flame uppercut explosion sent Lacospo sky flying to his ship and up up to space until you see a twinkle.

Koan: now that's a hop to it! (Laugh crazy while smile)

Golden darkness: your quite strong koan. Why did you protect me?

Koan: is it obvious , Koand is a hero to serve and protect as a cute girl like you didn't deserve to follow that perv, I can see in your eyes you use to be someone who made you but thinking she abandon you and you become a weapon and all alone. But me senses light sparks the darkness cause I use to feel the same way as my brither taught me a way of being a hero and dropped the villains so I know you can be good too no matter what you are.

Koan laugh crazy as golden darkness blushed on his complement on calling her cute, she smiled at him.

?: yami.

Koan: wha?

Yami: yami, that's my name.

Koan: japanese for darkness , I like it , my last name mean pure darkness means a holy darkness of good.

Yami: I like it too.

Koan: (grin) well then yami, nice to meet you, me koan and what you do know? Do you have a place to stay at?

Yami: no.

Koan: then it settled! You are living with us!

Rito: WHAT?!

Koan: you koan at my house and do you know about dung?

Yami: only in rumors and I take it he's your target?

Koan: worst, the bane of my existed.

He walk to her and put his on her forehead to transfered info all about koan's past, his life , adventure , how he become insane, jennifer, his powers and what he truly is which she eyes see his eyes fill with with sorrow, hate, rage, alone, sadness, madness, heartbroken of someone have turn and sent his life of hell and darkness of enduring absolute pain but a light grow bigger filled with happiness, love, compassion, hope and will power that brightest his life.

Yami: (bow to him) my apology's, I didn't mean to hurt you, I vow to help you assassinate him with this head off.

Koan: It's alright we make mistake(smile while eye smile) I will gladly let an assassin ruin and killed dung's dungle beast as well and become my student and classmate if you like too.

Yami: very well, but I believe what you call a mister/weapon I'll work solo.

Koan: I know but we can still work as a team consider you a special mister weapon means you wield yourself or sometime anyone like me for example.

Yami: I like that

She look down to see dex-starr rubbing his head on her leg and pikachu too.

Koan: they like you yami.

Yami: question, why is a blue cat wearing a red lantern ring on his tail? And who is this pokemon you speak?

Koan: that dex starr, member of the red lantern corp who is loyal to atrocitous which I'm surprise you know them but I'm sort of the sinestro, orange and red lantern corps and a pokemon is a monster with incredible powers such as elements but they have fairy type, fighter type and they go good of capture them and use for battle, sports and they can evolve too and even legendary and special ones.

Yami: intresting

She begin to petted dex-Starr and pikchu as dex-Starr purr and pikachu smile which she small smile then turn rito with a glare and point at him.

Yami: what's your name?

Rito: um Rito Evans.

Yami: Evans Rito, greetings I'm yami and your in my list to assinate.

Rito: Huh?!

Koan: what he did yami?

Yami: I hate perverts.

Koan: me too, what he did?

She blush a little then she walk to him and whisper to koan's ear as he eyes wide.

Koan: he did that?

Rito: whatever she told you it was en accident!

Koan: we'll talk later about this, (turn yami) anyway yami welcome aboard to the family!

Yami smiled more of koan welcoming her so warmly, she then gently and shyly hugged him

Yami: I'll like that.

Koan: cool!

Lala: yay! Another family member!

Koan: so tsubaki, charlotte, what'd you two think of our date been? Was it the best?

Tsubaki: it was stupendous!

Charlotte: me like.

Koan: awesome! (them each a kiss)

 **Timeskip**

As jennifer is thrown to Lord death's room

lord death: so, you must be jennifer, you have made my students do bad stuff to one of my staff

Koan: and you cross the line

Jennifer: come on you got your vengeance already!

Koan: not my vengeance motherfucker, there's (point behind her)

She turn to see all of koans girls including rito, haruna, lilith, mikan, stain, black star, bendy, boris, alice and yami, that made her terrified.

Jennifer: oh crap!

Lilith: so this is jennifer, you made my son cry.

Luna: you made my son-in-law cry by forcing my daughter hurting him, your going to pay~.

Maka: (giggle madly and brought her scythes) hi jenny~.

Soul: (make her arm into a scythe) you like pain, we got plenty of it.

Black star: there is only one star and I don't like somebody make me cheat.

Blue star: (brought out her claws) time to shared your soul out.

Tsubaki: hello~, your going to be overcooked when we're done with you.

Charlotte: make that drained from blood.

Kid: your are not making it out of this accadamy alive or in piece's, your soul will be for koan.

Liz: no one make's us hurt koan and gets away from it

Patty: you made me hurt koany bear, (show red eyes) your going to wish you were never been born.

Snarl: well, well, I'm going to kill you how, what luck.

Alice: your not going to heaven that's for sure.

Boris: no one makes our best buddy heartbroken.

Bendy: (hold a crow bar and chuckled) well, well, I guess this show is about to start.

Ikaros:(pull out a mini gun and have a dark look) prepare to die.

Asteara: you won't have a valiant death.

Tsume: hi BITCH! Remember me~?

Lala: (make her arms dragon claws) you made me hurt koan and punch his face, I won't forgive you, ever!

Run: koan is sad because of you, your going to be dead!

Saki: my husband is hurt because of you, for that, your blood will be out of your body.

Rin: (made her arm into a blade) and we'll cut off your arms.

Aya: (made her arm into a blade) yeah, no missing piece uncut.

Tuguami: (made her leg into a blade) you made us hurt out precious teacher.

Meme: (pound her palm) and for that you are going to be a soul.

Medusa: (ready her snakes) I'm going to enjoy putting my snakes inside you.

Mizune: along with me mouses.

Eruka: (brought out tadpoles) and the same with my frogs.

Shuala: with my scorpions as well.

Archane: and my spiders.

Yui: I'm going to shread your face off.

Yami: (make her everything into a blade) prepare to be executed

Blair: (brought out her pumpkin) prepare to be crushed, blown up and everything at the same time.

Anastasia: en guard you heathen.

Stain: I wonder, how to dissect you? And see what makes you tick.

Rito: you ready haruna?

Haruna: of course I am rito.

Mikan: so, shall we begin?

As everybody give a massacre which jennifer did a bloody scream while Koan ,pikachu,dex-Starr , charzadd and Lord death watching while Koan brought some snacks.

Koan: snacks ?

Lord death: don't mind if I do.

Koan see a white, green, blue, and purple rings floated down to him.

White ring: **destiny awaits Koan seinaruyami, welcome to the white lenterns my child.**

Green ring: **Koan seinaruyami of earth, You have the ability to overcome great fear. Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps.**

Blue ring: **Koan seinaruyami You have the ability to instill great hope. Welcome to the Blue Lantern Corps.**

Purple ring: **Koan seinaruyami,** **You have the ability to feel great Compassion. Welcome to the Indigo Tribe.**

Koan: the lantern rings of life, willpower, hope and compassion

Lord death: seem they choose you of your pure heart.

Koan: nice got the rings (grabs the rings and make a duplicate for the white and black then give it to Lord death) here you Lord death, your worthy of those rings after all you are the grim reaper that balance life and death(Lord death ruffle koan's head which he chuckle)

lord death: lilith's kindness and decision making is in you my boy and thank you for the opportunity to be a lantern, I can't wait to try it out.

Koan: yeah after all dungeon and a kishin or Asura can't stand the black and white lantern corps cause a grim reaper plus both rings of will, hope, fear, death and life sequel An ultimate grim reaper.

Lord death: thanks you very munch my son.

Koan: no problem dad (grin as Koan recorded jennifer's torture in video camera)

 **Play fairy tail ending 21**

the scene started with koan's shadow walking and mountents is in the back ground then from the background it showed lilith smiling.

 **{kaqaita kaze ni yume azukete aruita}**

then it showed lord death, then it showed maka and soul.

 **{omoi nimotsu hanbun de}**

then it showed black and blue star together then charlotte and tsubaki then showed lala and blair.

 **{unmei wa sou kirihiraku tame ni aru koto, sono egao de sono senaka de, oshiete kureta}**

then the back ground changed to death city and koan starts running with blair following him.

 **{mata aeru yo wasurenai de tomo ni sugoshita kizu dareka demo!}**

Then it showed death the kid, liz and patty, then it change to medusa then momo and nana.

 **{azayaka na tabiji wo!}**

then the back ground change to a forest when it showed mikan and rito.

 **{tatoe ima wa namida ni oboretemo kono takai kabe wo norikoerareru hazu anata ga ita kara!}**

then it change to nemesis, run, then koan and blair start to run off the screen then the scene change to show maka looking for koan then she found him and smiled to see koan sleeping peacefully with blair on his chest.


	9. soul 9 contract, ship and trip

**Play One Piece Opening 5 "Kokoro no Chizu" [Creditless HD]**

 **{daijoubu! Saa, mae ni susumou taiyou wo itaumo mune ni. Tasunaida ta tsutawaru power negai wo tsukameyouyo}**

It starts with a glitter then koans cape then he turn to the screen smiling while he is next is black star smiling while falling with blue star, Charlotte and tsubaki, next its soul and maka wink at the screen and waving at the readers then it's death the kid with liz and patty, next is blair in her human form wink at the readers and make a cat pose as she is falling, then falling with then is lala, momo, nana mikan, mea, yami, yui, nemesis who blow a kiss at the readers and run. Then next scene is the whole scale of the DWMA building and a logo appeared cartoonish and is flash a little revealing the logo.

 **The Nemetrix Hero of Meister and Devil Aliens**

 **{dekkai nami ni norou chikara aawasete tokimeku hou he isogou hajimari no aizu, ima koso funade no toki ikari wo agetara nanairo no kaza wo kiri bouken no umi he, kizu darake no taba dakedo daiji na mono ga soko ni aru pinichi nara itsudatte boku ga mamoru kara}**

then it change to the group walking to the school, then it change to koan smiling and looking at the city with the others and the wind blow his cape flow, then lala jumped at koan to hug him with a smile and the other start to argue on who can hug koan, then it change to them hanging out an rito's place having fun, then it change to them sleeping over and hugging koan while he snores softly then it flashes to the group then to vilgax with the villains behind him and dung with medusa and arache and silhouettes behind them.

 **{Daijoubu! Saa, Mae Ni susumou taiyou wo itaumo mune ni arashi ga kitara kata kunde sono saki no hikari wo miyou}**

then it change to the group fighting agents the kishins and then koan change to a kamen rider, then next black star and koan are having a sprawl and throwing there punches and smirking at each other and then show lord death doing wacky and spirit being a pervert and death chop him on his head.

 **{Yume no kakera atsuareba asu ni mukou chizu ni naru dakara onaji hata no moto negai wo tsukamaeyouyo, bokura wa hitotsu onepiece}**

then it change to the group fighting dark rider minions and koan in his beast form punch hard sending it flying, then it change to see an explosion then blair hugging koan on the ground, then maka holding soul slashing some minions in half and some stone, then it change to show the group smiling at the readers then it change to the school with the laughing sun then it shows the meisters with their weapons in human form then the aliens then koan and last the last scene shows koan's lion with a lord deaths mask.

Koan is doing paperwork while eating a banana with his foot become demonic beast and hanging upside down with his monkey tail.

Koan: maka is going great as always, soul is catching up and black star is getting better, and this chocolate coated banana is freaking awesome!

Bendy: (walking through the door) hey koan.

Koan: oh yellow bendo!

Bendy: I see your back to normal after the mess a few days ago, I'm glad.

Koan: it was a rush.

Bendy: also where we're you after the room messed up.

Koan: koan wait till other and girls arrive to hear this.

Bendy: (shock) no, not those two are you mental?! Do you know what they do to demons like me!

Koan: (grin wider) oh don't worry, what you didn't know me koan went travel back in time, (frown ) ever since the last episode twisted and major suck bumers, (smirk) I make them those two didn't get the chance cause of their sins, me did therapy , discipline , nightmare, a lesson, punish and of their lifes as me koan fixed them since the other angel called me from heaven ever since me landed their and odd reason, so now they do better and not horrible.

Bendy: I know I don't know much about you but I have to pay back for what you did for me, Boris and Alice, but I'm keeping my guard up when they get here.

Koan: me know, (pull out his clock) they should be here just...about...now!

Kicking the door open is a girl she has ling spiky hair that reach her but and has light green eyes and she wears a red dress with heels, with her is a girl with ridiculously long black hair with purple inside that reach to her ankles, has purple and blue eyes and wearing a black and blue Gothic like outfit and she is holding a stuff cat plushy.

?: hey is this the right room?

Koan: yellow panty! Yellow stocking! What doing? (Their eyes wide)

Panty: oh hey koan you sneaky devil, how have you been?

Stocking: we're doing fine.

Koan: welcome to my class room! And me do stupendous.

Panty: you're teaching? Huh never knew.

Stocking: (turn to bendy) ooh a demon, can I eat him?

Bendy: I'M NOT FOOD!

Koan: stocking! This is bendy and he made out of ink! And eat him I'll eat you!

Stocking: EW, never mind, sorry about that.

Bendy: you sure they change?

Koan: yeah they use to be they old them but since me did some time travel to fix thing, Panty is now a virgin but still popular in some way but nicer and never have sex , didn't cheat and never have sex to any mans, even give sweets a try and take a break of spicy stuff. Stocking too the same, but polite but rude to evil villains, she now can control and take break from sweets even try out spiky stuff. I help and give them as they're purified of their sins and they don't fight a lot anymore or disrespect anyone and nicer to brief, they still the old them but new and improve thanks to me.

Bendy: (jaw dropped and turn to Panty and stocking) is this all true what he did?! He did all that to make you two different now?

Stocking: yep, and sorry for going to eat you.

Panty: and we thank him for that, it make our job easy and we completed to go at heaven and they never kick us out ink dude.

Bendy: okay and the name's bendy, oh and koan do you think we should give some of your students special assignments?

Koan: hmm, yeah koan been thinking of it and even there a big test that I'm about to announce them.

Panty: hey koan, may I ask what assignment did you thought for them?

Koan: well golden angel, I was thinking on making the students fight a undead from blade, if they can beat it they can beat anything and me wondering, since you now go to heaven why come to earth? (They smile sexy at him)

Panty: there is a reason koany~.

Stocking: you helped us and we want to reward you~.

Koan: oh, golden and gothic angel like koan? Since when?

Stocking: when we first met you.

Panty: and you already know now I feel for such the right cutie right here.

Koan: me see, how the demon sisters doing?

Panty: well, after your last visit they was gone along their boss.

Stocking: so we never heard of them.

Koan: odd but me know they'll be hear, also since you two are new here and you'll be living with koan !

Panty: and stocking: YAY!

Koan: also here you go two! (He pull out a funnel cakes and a spicy chicken wings and legs)

Stocking: FUNNEL CAKE!

Panty: CHICKEN WINGS AND LEGS!

They gobble it down while koan laugh crazy.

Koan: just like the good ol days!

 **Timeskip**

Koan: today we're having new students, 3 students to be exact, come out you three and say hello to your classmate!

Coming in the classroom is panty, stocking and yami which the guys go hearty eyes and some of the girl go fan of how they look popular and so beautiful.

Panty: hey there, names panty, don't ask why.

Stocking: I'm stocking nice to meet you.

Yami: and my name is yami, nice to meet you all.

Boys 2: (whisper to boy 31) wow these 3 chicks are hot even the gothic one. 

Boy 11: you think there single?

Boy 6: I don't know, maybe we'll find out right aft-

koan: SO HELP KOAN! ME WILL SHOOT YOU BASTARDS! (Click his shotgun)

Every boy froze still and the girls giggled.

Koan: anyway you three take your seat.

They nodded as panty and stocking sit next to asteara and yami sit next to ikaros.

Koan: also koan gonna announce a big ULTRA Test gonna be in 3 days! So be prepared for the test from my brain! If one of you did your best while no cheating. If some of you passed or did your best will earn a pizza party! With cupcakes, chickens, fries, cookies, cake, ice cream even a salad bar for vegetarian but also a movie we all can watch of whoever past!

Everyone start to cheer and eager to study for the test.

Koan: okay everyone! Good luck in three days, CLASS GONE! (Dash out of the class room but break a hole to the wall) KOAN MEANT TO DO THAT! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Soul: uh yuck, there's gotta be some shortcut way to memoires everything.

Koan: (Pop in the hole from the ceiling) oh I almost forgot, for my girls if you get a good grade one of you can date with me in the party and mate! For my bros to hang out to have fun (he gone as the hole disappeared)

Maka: MOVE OUT OF THE WAY! I'M GOING TO STUDY! (Dash)

Black star: YAHOO! BRING IT ON! (Dash away)

Soul: I'm going to study hard for that test.

Blue star: come on charlotte!

Charlotte: wee!

Kid: this is perfect! A date with my darling! I have to get ready for the test! (Dash)

Liz: oh no you don't! I'm going to do that!

Patty: (dash away leaving a cloud of her) MOVE ASIDE! I'M GOING TO STUDY!

Tsume: yay! Time to study!

Ikaros: I'm going to study now.

Asteara: me too. (They both dash away)

Panty: now that's what I'm talking about!

Stocking: sweet! Well better get to work!

Lala: yes! (Dash away)

Yami: I'll do my best.

Run: alright! Better get ready!

Tsubaki: koan, you sneaky genius. (Dash)

Tsuguami: I better get started!

Meme: hey wait for me!

Anastasia: let's go!

Yui: yes! A date with my darling! Let's go!

Rin: right, 'at last a date with koan'.

Aya: ah yeah! Let's go!

Saki: I have to study harder than anyone!

Blair: I have to study really hard!

Mikan: I have to study (dash)

rito: wait for me!

Ox: damn, he can make anyone eager about anything, but no mater I'll ace this thing like last year.

Then a random book throw at his head.

Ox: ow! (He pick up the book and said "how to stop being a cocky for dummies") hey!

Koan's head pop out freak him out.

Koan: keep this up at my girl, I'm gonna throw the book at you! (His head is now gone)

Ox's partner: dude, he's everywhere.

At the hallway spirit is doing some weird dance at maka who dashed away

koan: oldman? Why are you dancing like a drunk puppet who depress?

Spirit: I'm sending positive energy to maka so she'll do well on the test.

Koan: and koan feel negative energy of sadness around you.

Spirit: anything else?

Koan: nope, me go now, you do whatever me have no idea.

Spirit: not now koan, I'm busy. (Continue to chant)

Spirit continued to do his weird dance

Koan: (walk away) I wonder if maka's mom know this fool do it at her test.

 **Timeskip at night**

at koan's house the girls are studying really hard and the boys are studying hard.

Alice: wow, they are so focused, you and your word play koan. (Drink some ink tea)

koan: well what can me say? Koan is crazy but have a way of words (drinking his root beer)

then they heard someone chanting "maka" over and over.

Bendy: what with the noise?

Koan: let me check it out.

He open the window to look down and see spirit with candle around his hand chanting his daughter's name and holding a stick and make a fire.

Koan: two timer! Why the hell you're camping at my house?

Spirit: not now koan, I'm busy. (Continue to chant)

Then water splash at him and the bucket landed on his head, but he continued to chant. Then he throw a brick at him then he passed out sleeping.

Koan: if maka's mom distract by this guy, I know how she feel and same with maka, better check they others to see how there doing of their study.

Koan visited maka as she is now wearing yellow pajamas and has hair buns on her hair, she is studying and taking notes.

Koan: yellow maka, how doing of study?

Maka: (turn to koan) oh koan, I'm doing great

Koan: wow nice pj, you look great.

Maka: (blush) oh thank you koany.

Koan: koan hear rip off harry potter guy is best test last year and book scythe wielder was second.

Maka: yeah, but I'm working hard to do better!

Koan: koan will wish you best, rip off harry potter guy dont have what you have is true brainstorming!

Maka: (hugs koan) thank you koany

Koan: don't mention, me got an idea, you study and tour duplicate can have fun with me!

Maka: I got a better idea, I have fun with you while my duplicate can study. (Foxy smile)

Koa: hmm, it is true since merging back get any memories from the duplicate.

Maka: (duplicate) no more talk, let's go.

Koan: okie dokie!

As koan 2 go and find Blair who is study too.

Koan: hello blairy.

Blair: (turn to koan) koany!

Koan: how your study going?

Blair: I am trying my best but I feel light headed

Koan: is okay, maybe koan tutor pumpkin kitty.

Blair: thank you. (Hugs him)

Koan: if want, duplicate have fun with koan while duplicate tutor.

Blair: (duplicate) yay! (Hugs koan)

Then she poof as wearing an orange bikini and hug koan's face to her breasts.

Blair: how come on koan, let's have fun.

Blair: now come on koan, let's have fun and play with me.

Koan: okay.

With maka 2 study but getting jealous of Blair have fun with him.

Maka: (growling and she broke her pencil) I kill her!

With black star he is doing one arm stand push ups

Black star: the next one I get wrong is going to be a thousand, okay, what does this say?

Koan came by and go check black star and tsubaki.

Koan: Yellow my pretty flower, what doing?

Tsubaki: oh koan. I'm going fine, I'm helping black star on studying

Koan:seem he doing working out the brawn and now he'll work out the brain

Then black star gent to upside down squats

Koan: ready to study bro?

Black star: I am but I'm doing this to punish myself for getting wrong!

Koan: tsubaki, handle me the ropes

Tsubaki: (hand him some rope) here you go.

Koan start to wrap black star around with rope.

Koan: make sure you study, (whisper to tsubaki) wanna bathe in the tub together?

Tsubaki: yes please (smile seductive)

With the other koan check on blue star and charlotte.

Koan: yellow my blue flower and my gorgeous sun.

Blue star and charlotte: hello koany!

Koan: how your study going?

Blue star: I'm doing good.

Charlotte: still working on it.

Koan: me see

Blue star: how my brother?

Koan: "tide up" in the moment.

Blue star and Charlotte giggled at that pun

Koan: but he better not get himself killed, want your duplicate do the study while hang out with me?

Blue star and charlotte: (jump at him and hugs him) YES PLEASE!

Koan: okay! (Laughing crazy)

 **With Liz and patty**

Liz is wearing a purple business outfit with a headband brushing back her hair, two heeled shoes and a pair of reading glasses and patty is in her bear pjs like koan.

Liz: smart girl transformation is complete, (turn patty) you really like that bear pajama's that koan gave you?

Patty: yep and I'm eating honey. (Eating a jar of honey)

Liz: anyway let's study!

Patty: you look so smart sis

Liz and patty: yay!

They start to hit the books and study even patty stared at the book then a couple hour there at break time as liz do her eyebrow and patty fall asleep with a snot bubble then come out the door is kid, who she wear a white sweater with red lines reveal her shoulder but with black string around her neck and black jeans cut between her knees and black sandals low heels.

Kid: oh my, so you two was serious by hitting the books huh? (walk toward them) if you girls need help of anything I- it doesn't look like studying.

Liz: it's break time right now, I got one handle is longer than the other, I can't concentrate cause it bothering me.

Kid: ugh, idiot what do you think you're doing?

Koan: (enter there room) yellow you three! (Wearing the mask again when he was a different koan by the girls broke his heart)

Patty: (tearing up and making a sad face) did we do something again?

Koan: what patty-pat talking about?

Liz: you're wearing that mask again and you made patty sad.

Koan: oh this mask? Is new, me wear it from Halloween and is color light red.

Patty: oh.

Koan: also my cute cub patty-pat (give an eye smile and cat smile) me sorry making you sad, come here give me huggy.

Patty zip to him and give him a hug and cuddling him

Koan: (turn liz) who this pretty smart lady here?

Liz: (blush and giggle) is me koany, your lizzy.

Koan: wow Koan didnt recognize you, stupendous transformation!

Liz: (smile) thank you koan.

Koan: so your act break time?

Liz: yep.

Kid: besides, eyebrow grooming is to up for me! What happen to the left and right side even?

Liz: nothing, it just bugs me.

Liz: kid do you remember how long it took the last time I let you pull a few pluck before? It was a month.

Koan: maybe use your super vision on the mirror and speed could do it.

Liz: great idea koany!

She did like koan said while patty is still hugging koan like a teddy bear.

Koan: also you three, let the duplicate do the study and we hang out and patty tell your duplicate open the book, no staring and no napping.

Patty: okay, PATTY 2 WAKE UP AND STUDY!

Patty 2: (woke up) PATTY 2 AWAKE!

She then start to study and liz is done with her eye brow grom.

Liz: perfect.

Koan: now my angels, shall we?

Liz, patty, and kid: YES PLEASE!

The real koan in his room watching tv with dex-starr and pikachu then lala, panty, stocking, ikaros, asteara and even yami came through the door.

Koan: yellow girls! How the study going?

Lala: it feels normal.

Panty: it's boring.

Koan: me know panty, either ace it or no go party with koan.

Panty: oh, your mean.

Stocking: (sit next to him) I'm just taking a little break

Koan: me see, wanna see what me unlocked?

Lala: sure.

He smile then close his eyes and get off of his bed , then a bright holy light flash as he now have a pure white wings of an angel , his hair upward but a bit single bang of a blue streak , a halo and he open his eyes as is ruby red.

Koan: ta da!

Lala: oh wow!

Yami: wow.

Asteara: I want you again.

Ikaros: you look amazing master.

Panty: oh wow, look at you leveled up, and then some.

Stocking: your still cute.

Koan: yep my half angel form seem the same level as the half demon form. So asteara , have ikaros help and tutor of the study?

Asteara: yes we have.

Koan: good and you yami?

Yami: is fine.

Koan: great! (Turn back to normal and lala got a sad look a little) what bubblegum look down for?

Lala: I still feel guilty on what I did to you

Koan:(sigh) I know you never did it.

Panty: huh?

Stocking: what she talking about?

Bendy: (came by open the door) have you two ever herd of koan's ex?

Panty: no we haven't.

Shocking: who is she bendy?

Bendy: her name is jennifer and she's the one responsible for koan's appertains, mentality and the one who make his girlfriends turn against him by breaking his heart and use to his first but killed his parents and sister.

Panty and stocking is shocked and angry that she make koan heartbreak.

Stocking: she is good as fucking dead!

Panty: I'll fill her with holes!

Bendy: good luck with that, reliable resource tells me that she is resurrected by dung, meaning that she can't die easy.

Koan: but feel absolute pain from me and since my rage and hatred is different but at least she know not to do that stupid stunt like that again. (suddenly yami hug him tight) hm?

Yami: I'm so sorry for that happen to you koan.

Bendy: it gets worse, (pull out a cagier and a lighter) I also heard that dung is attempting on getting more recrutes. (start to smock and puff out a cloud) some are dangerous the n the last.

Koan: bendy, no smoking in my room.

Bendy: I know, but alice made these, how can I refuse?

Koan: well smoke outside next time.

Bendy: okay.

Koan: good thing Koan know which recruit he get, he already got the demon sisters, predacons, kraven, mehipsto, sinestro, violator, cooler and his siblings, sabertooth, and some fallen angels.

Bendy: we should all prepare for ourselves

Koan: yeah me think kneesocks and scanty is now on dung's chain since their boss are dead.

Lala: koan , can you tell me what I do being control?

Koan: you really sure about this ? Did you remember what you did?

Lala: yes but that doesn't excuse for my actions by there hand.

Koan: well you did punch but not only wearing gothic but give me the middle finger at me.

Lala start to cry and hugs koan tightly and berry her face on his arm.

Lala: (sobbing) I'm sorry koan, I'm so sorry for that I have done to you

Koan: I still forgive you my lovely devil queen, it wasn't your real fault, so dry your tear so koan see happy bubblegum's face.

Lala look at him but still tearing

Lala look at him but still tearing but he wipe her tears away then give her a good kiss as his positive energy make her feel blessing then angels wings pop out and is a little pink then a halo then he break the kiss as they smile.

Koan: feeling better ?

Lala: yeah, thank you.

Koan: don't mention it, (turn yami) also yami you and I alike but you know when she arrive, you should know she raised you as a family, not as a mindless or soulless weapon of those guys who train you on that planet.

Yami: (blush) thank you koan

Koan: don't mention ( grin while laugh crazy)

Then mumu came along from the window.

Koan: yellow mumu! How was the travel around the world?

Mumu: it's wonderful!

Koan: awesome! Panty! Stocking! Meet mumu!

Stocking: hello.

Panty: waz up?

Mumu: nice to meet you two.

Koan: okay girls, break time is over and time for study.

Panty: groaned and walked back, stocking skipped to her room and yami walk to her room but lala and mumu stayed behinded.

Koan: hey lala, aren't you going back to study?

Lala: yeah, but I still feel so guilty.

Koan: well lala, what gonna make you stop feeling guilty of it? Koan don't like my girls like this cause that what might Jennifer and dung wanted.

Lala closed her eyes and snuggled closer to koan.

Koan: so this work?

Lala: yeah, is it okay that I can stay like this for a bit?

Koan: of course.

Mumu turn into her stuff animal form and hop up top on koan's head.

Mumu: comfy. (purred)

with black star as he untied and sneaked in stein's labs.

Black star: YEAHOO! (covered his mouth) crap that was loud I have to be quiet,(tip toe quietly while holding his sandals)) very quiet, no more studying for me that stuff way to boring, I'll just steal the test, like any good assassin would do.

Then he found the answer at stein's work room.

Black star: there they are, with this there is no way I'll fail, mine will be the biggest mark score in the whole class! (laughing)

But what he didn't know is that stein's glasses reflect flash while turning his screw and rampage's eyes flashes orange is right behind him, when black star caught when he slowly turn to see both of them and he sweating in fear.

Rampage: meh, what the fuck doc? (a nightmarish grin while pull out a crowbar)

When stein's screw click then black star scream in terror.

 **after three days**

Koan: yellow, me and sid here is going to proctoring your exam today.

Sid: just one more thing before we get started.

They see a horrible, bloody, missing teeth, beaten, bruise and a shivering black star is nail on a chalkboard with his shirt.

Black star: y-y-ya...h-h-ho...(weakly)

Tsubaki: AH! IT'S BLACK STAR!

Blue Star: my brother is a moron.(groan and facepalm)

Sid: a certain idiot decide to sneak in professor stein's lab last night to steal the exam, but good think what he try to steal is fake.

Koan: me hid them very good, and my other half beat the fuck to him in fear.

Black star: y-y-ya...h-ho...

Sid: so, don't be an idiot like this guy.

Koan: or else my other half will show you hell like him.

Everyone is scared and nodded.

Koan: you all have 60 minutes.

Sid: keep your eyes on your paper.

Koan: sid, dex-starr .,Pikachu and mumu will check any cheaters or anyone disturb the test.

Sid: right.

Dex-starr: meow.

Pikachu: pika!

Mumu: yes master.

Koan: (turn maka and the girls and give them a double thumbs up) good luck!

Sid: START WRITING!

Koan: NOW!

Ren: _I don't need this, when I get a high mark I'll prove that I'm better then koan is and lala will come to fall in love with me._

Saruyama: _good thing me and ren work out by hiding the answer in our clothes, while koan it seem to meditate, it'll be a piece of cake._

 **Short timeskip**

Ren and saruyama are now striped to their underwear while they seem got shocked by Pikachu and scratch by dex-starr and bonk on the head with two bumps by mumu.

Sid: you sure this is everything you two had?

Ren: why?!

Saruyama: do you want to take our underwear too?!

maka's thought: those two are idiots.

Run's thought: really ren?

rito's thought: is has to be you huh saruyama

while koan meditating koan's nose shot out of his long nose hair that looks like a whip and whip their back as they scream by surprise.

Ren: WHAT THE HECK DID KOAN KNOW HOW TO DO THAT!?

Mumu: he's the most unpredictable being in all omniverse, even life, death or existence and what he show it's the super fist of the nosehair.

Sid: now go and do your test.

As ren and saruyama groan and walk back doing their test, they see how the girls are doing.

Maka: _got to concentrate on the test, and I can be with koany at the pizza party._

Soul: _this is my chance to be with koan, I just know it!_ (grin)

as the girls are giggling and writing the test ren and saruyama is struggling they even see patty who seem done drawing and making a giraffe, liz looking at ox's single hair piece and kid who finished her name already almost done, ren and saruyama gritting their teeth but they see black star who moving his right arm.

Black star:… guys.

They look at black star as he then start drawing on the board with his blood they thought it was an answer but it was his signature and give them a thumbs up.

Ren: YOU IDIOT!

Saruyama: NOBODY WANT YOUR DAMN AUTOGRAPH!

Until they got shut up with sid throw a giant chalk at saruyama and mumu throw her sword but the hilt hit ren's face as well.

Sid: your choice, be quiet or die!

Mumu: time is almost up.

then soon as maka was the first to be done and so do the girls make ox surprise as ren and saruyama is sweating while liz going close to pull ox's single hair then patty gonna strangle the giraffe then the clock buzz while koan's top head open to show a french horn happen.

Sid: test is over!

Koan: HOTDOG! (Got out from his meditation)

patty and liz: victory!

As ren and saruyama lay down depress as they failed.

Saruyama and ren: It's over...

Koan: okay class! Pikachu will quickly give me all of your papers so me can so who win so they can earn the reward to go at the pizza party!

everyone cheered and hoped that they passed.

 **Timeskip**

Koan: congratulations girls! Even you to rito! You earn yourself a trip to the pizza party!

The girls all cheered and all tacked koan into a group hug.

Rito: alright!

Koan: maka, your mother will be so proud of you now.

Maka: I'm sure she will.

Koan: also panty and stocking, you two did pretty awesome too, me know you two can do it.

Panty: thanks.

Stocking: we did our best.

Koan: and you two earn, a reward from me. (blow both of their ears)

Panty moaned and stocking shivered

koan:(turn to panty) since your a virgin now panty, I'm gonna tear you apart like no guys can never when i spice things up, (turn stocking) and my sweet Angel will have my tasty dessert too.

Panty: (grin) well, why not take me now?

Stocking: I can't wait

Koan: ( smirk) sure

He teleported them to his room and locked the door and put on a sound barrier.

 **Lemon time**

koan duplicate himself as they stripped, koan prime and kiss panty and koan 2 stocking fondling stocking's breasts while finger her pussy and same with panty too, he then start biting there necks and koan 2 give stocking a titsfuck as she sucking his cock which he thursting it with her breasts a lot and panry and koan 2 did a 69 which he sucking and licking her pussy and panty is sucking and licking his dick but he push his hip to deep throat.

Stocking: is this… (moan) is this what sex feels like?

Panty: oh yes, eat me alive, bite me more!

koan: we're cummin! Make sure to drink and swallowed it!

They cum in there mouths and they drink it all.

Stocking: this is cum? Taste like,(lick her lips) sweet cream~.

Panty: yes, I want it inside me next~.

Koan: with pleasure.

Then the two koans kiss panty and stocking very deep as they moan with a tongue battle then koan prime and koan 2 it them at their stomach, collarbone and neck very hard make them moan louder, suddenly panty's wings sprouted out then one side darkened and it poofed into a demon wings and the other side is angel wings, stocking's wings sis that same but it's the other side, then there halos appeared and then demon horns start to grow out of there heads, panty have almost a Satan spike like horn and stocking have long wavy horns while their eyes turn red and have demon tails, stocking's hair turn black and panty's hair becoming a flame like and they have fangs. Then panty's breasts got bigger, wide hips and butt a bit too as same with stocking too.

Koan 2: now, you two are all mine.

They shove there cock inside of their pussys's make panty and stocking moan more, panty is moaning like a slut and roll her eyes back, shocking is moan softly as koan 2 move slowly and rubbing her breasts. Koan prime make panty do the doggystle as he rapidly speed his hips while spanking her ass a lot and koan 2 thrusting very as he begin to sucking and lick her nipples of her breasts.

Panty: OH YES! YES! THIS IS MY HEAVEN!

Stocking: k-koan, this is amazing, don't stop please.

Koan prime: we're cumming!

Then they cum inside of them as panty and stocking moan crazy with goofy faces with their tongue out and drool, koan 2 poofed out as soon they lay down at koan.

Koan: so you two, what you think? How it feel?

Panty: this feels different, I love it.

Stocking: (acting shyish) um, it feels so good.

Koan: yeah, Also my mom said both of your moms is not just an angel, an angel sex queen who is an Angel of Love.

Panty: is there such a thing?!

Koan: yep, how else your name and why you look sexy along your sister? The reason we know of your former sin because of after you born and the demon was they about to kill cast a side effect sins for you but didnt show, the angels elites who banish you was about to turn you two into fallen angel but consider give you a chance of your job which you did thanks to me.

Stocking: woah, koan who your parents? Cant help it you sense familair.

Koan: my mom is lilith and my dad is Hikari (panty's and stocking's eyes bulge out and jaw dropped)

Panty: THE HIKARI?!

Stocking: hes your dad?!

Koan: yeah, why else I show you my half angel form?

Stocking: wait you said lilith right?

Koan: yep.

Panty: she's your mother too? dude

Koan: yeah and she married to my dad, so I'm the prince of all beyond other realm of hell, heaven, underworld and the limbo. But also I'm a Nephalem.

Stocking: no wonder I've been attracted to you.

Koan: also my mom is here now

Panty: she is?!

Koan: yeah but first pet get dress up.

They put on there clothes.

Koan: hey mommy!

Lilith: (appeared) hello sweety! (spotted pamty and stocking) oh it's you two again.

Panty: i-it's really you!

Stocking: the queen goddess of all demon there is!

Koan: you know them mom?

Lilith: yeah back in the day, also i have a very good news sweety ! is your dad ! He here and alive!

Koan: hotdog! I wanna see him!

?: right behind you son!

Koan turn to see a man on the left has is an average looking man, has orange hair that is a little messy on the front along , blue eyes and wears a crimson red cloak hoodie, under the cloak is he is wearing an average clothing that is black shirt and red pants, white and blue shoes, a cross necklace, his shirt have a picture of a bird flying to the sky.

Lilith: baby, meet your father, hikari.

Koan: d-d-dad? (in tears)

Hikari: is me son, I finally can see you.

Koan tackle and hug very tight and cry deep to his chest.

Koan: daddy, I can finally see you, I miss you.

Hikari: yeah, that the same react when your mom is happy that I'm alive.

Koan: but how?

Hikari: let's say I survive went to a further dimension that different and reincarnated then got my memories back and finding you two.

Koan: That's great.

Hikari: yep, (turn to panty and stocking then he slip out of the hug and walk to them which they shocked, fear and awe at him) well ,well ,well , if is it the Anarchy sisters of Daten City, your former chief Garterbelt told me a lot of your hard work killing ghost and get heaven coin...even misbehave reason of no respect like an angel. (they bow to him)

Panty: our most sincerely apology's your holy arcness !

Stocking: I bag for your forgiveness for our actions !

Hikari: relax, no need for that I do have heart to see how munch you enjoy it since my boy met you two travel to the past and fixed your way and I bet your mother Tiffany A.K.A Judgement be so proud now you earn to be in heaven cause your doing the right thing and well thanks to my boy.

Panty and stocking: we understand.

Hikari: even you both remind me of your parents.

Panty: what our parents like since we know what our mom is.

hikari: your dad, Dan is a human supernatural huntsman who take down devils, spirits and he sometime rude, lazy, sometime a perv, clever, sometime don't take his job seriously, spiteful to enemies but sometime other who pissed him off, like to eat spicy food but get the job done. But very nice and kind as he met your mother, your mother is the kindest, smart, levelheaded and sweetooth. Dan is scared sometime, kind, fearless, soft spot and loved her as they work of a team since your mom is good with weapons, magic and teasing to but punished any demons or threat.

Panty: damn, our parants are badasses.

Stocking: no kidding, I think we are almost like them too.

Lilith: yeah and your name was panielle and steffiny but I guess your name change from panty and stocking since as bay you two giggle of the name after your father blurted out something pervert of seeing your mom in her panty and stocking with no bra.

Koan: oh so that how they got their names.

Panty: I love my dad now. (giggle)

Stocking: which explain why our weapons and we're half human?

Koan: you was, but now yoru half angels, half devils and half human like me now.

Stocking: (hugs him) and I like it.

Panty: (hugs his other arm) me too!

Koan: thanks, now let enjoy the party even welcome my dad's return!

 **Timeskip**

everyone is enjoying the pizza party even watching the movies.

koan: so how everyone doing? Enjoying the party?

Maka: yep.

Koan: girls, meet my dad, hikari the half human and half arch angel.

Hikari: hi there.

Soul: huh, he's your dad? Cool.

Maka: is nice to meet you mr. seinaruyami.

Hikari: a pleasure.

Blair: oh koany~.

Koan: yes?

He turn to see blair wearing black boots, short shorts, a black long sleeves shory jacket and black bra while carry a root beer.

Blair: what do you think~?

Koa then he make a horse noise while jumping around like a ping pong game and stop while jumping like a monkey.

Koan: HOT FUCKING GOT DOG DAMN! ME KOAN DRINK WITH SEXY KITTY!

blair: I knew you like it.

Snarl: hey maka, your dad left you a gift for passing the test.

Maka: oh really? let me see.

He give her a bag and maka pull out a book a photo of her as a kid while he look young reading books to her.

Hikari: hehe, spirit was really close with you huh?

Maka: yeah, before I start hatting him.

Koan: hey there another gift too.

She pull out a purple panty string like which shocked maka.

Koan: spirit what the fuck?!

Blair: there also a card.

Maka pulled out and she read it, "congratulations, I know you works so hard to get a high score, that's why I'm sending you this present. You can use it to relax and have a little fun, you earn it, - from papa. "

Mama: what kind of "fun" does he mean?

Koan: yeah I got a present for my " father in law" right here.

He pull a sling shot and then got laxative chocolate, very hot chili pepper and cockroach, worms, as he mixed it to a ball then she shot it toward threw the window in full speed and it went outside.

Koan: there were go, let see he have fun with that.

maka: thank you koany. (kiss his cheek)

Koan: is nothing.

 **Timeskip.**

Koan is in his room reading a book when Liz and patty came in the room.

Koan: lizzy? Patty-pat? Is something wrong?

Liz: yeah, it's about what happened a few days ago, we've been thinking about it and talked to Lilith.

Patty: and being with you and connected with you is wonderful, but we don't one to feel like that ever again.

Koan: me know and me forgive you girls.

Liz: but that's not enough, we would like to offer our souls to you.

Koan: huh? (eyes wide while raising his left eye brow up)

Patty: we talked to Lilith about feather permanating our relationship and she told us of a lost technique that is a one way deal, it's called offering, if we love someone with all our heart we can offer our souls to you and we can be more together.

Koan: if koan do that, will it make two gun girls happy and okay even no sadness nor feel bad?

Liz: yes, we even thought of the consequences and we accept anything that happens.

Koan: me don't know, you two know is all Jennifer and dung doing, you two didn't expect and even me until now, oh me know even better, we can make a deal.

Liz and patty: a deal?

Koan: yeah a deal, me am part devil after all, it's like this I offer someone a contract that gives them what ever they want but there is always a catch to us devils, we name our prices and our own signatures, so me deal is

Liz: hmm, sound simple enough.

Koan: yep.

Patty: koany, we like to make a deal please.

Koan: okay.

He snap his fingers and rolling down from the sealing is the contract.

Koan: make sure you read the fine print.

Liz and patty: okay.

Contract: if you signed this contract you will gain the full power of the angle and devil, you will also have access of all kamen rider and animal ability's in the kingdom, you may experience insanity, addiction to root beer and uncontrolable cartoon abilitys and forth wall breaks, the price: our soul.

Koan: not to mention since me already make other girls who me mate will have this as well when you two sign, consider a big surprise for them.

Liz: okay, this is what we want.

Patty: let's do this!

Koan: but dont worry, even the price the soul you still have it.

They nodded as they sign their names on the paper.

Koan: we have a deal, now you two are now stupendous.

Liz: strange, I don't feel any different.

Patty: me too.

Koan: wait for it.

Then liz felt something tingling as patty too as the Thompson sister starting to shake.

Liz: what' happening? Why do I feel funny?

Patty: me too, I feel ha ha funny.

Koan: (laugh crazy) me know right? Is happening right now.

Liz start to giggle a little then start to slowly turn to a laugh, while she is laughing a fur frame cape start to grow from her shoulders then arm sleeves sprout out of her back and they land there palms on the ground, patty lean on the wall as she is laughing, she then grow a fur frame cape too, arm sleeves sprout on of her back, then they raise there heads there eyes are yellow and they are grinning like koan.

Koan: now that what I called "A share of laughter" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Patty: oh this is amazing as potatoes, hey koany, knock knock.

Koan: ooh I love jokes, who's there?

Patty: take.

Koan: take who?

Patty: me~.

Koan: (chuckle) I get it, (turn liz) how you feel lizzy?

Liz: lizzy liky, and lizzy want you to ravage me.

Koan: ohh well are you two naughty huh?

Patty: (wrap koan around with her sleeve arm) and what's wrong with that wacky? Don't you like naughty girls?

Liz: because we can fill that position perfectly~. (rub his chin) we can be badder~.

Patty: (wrap koan around with her sleeve arm) and what's wrong with that wacky? Don't you like naughty girls?

Liz: because we can fill that position perfectly~. (rub his chin) we can be badder~.

Koan: me don't mind having naughty and badder girls (he spank patty's ass and grope liz's breast) who are sexy , my Liz and patty seirnuyami.

Liz: well~ guess we have ourselves a heated mating season patty-pat.

Patty: yes lizzy and we have one handsome and devilish husband in our arms.

Koan: yeah, and I wanna see my teddy cutey and my sexy bunny to have a treat, which is me.

 **lemon time**

They tackled him to the bed and they share his lips by kissing all together and popping out there features as they moan duplicate himself so the two koan begin mating them.

Liz: oh koan, you make me so happy, we are already forgetting the pain, now stick that hard carrot inside me~.

Patty: koan, when I met you you are funny, but now you are super stupendous, now we can be together, I want your sweet, sweet, honey~.

Koan prime: (grin wider) very well.

The Koan's shove there cocks into their pussy's and start moving inside them very fast they grope their ass tighter grip then go fondling their breasts and twist their nipples even give lovebites even lick and sucking it as they nibble their ears.

Liz: (moan like a slut) yes yes, my god yes, pleasure on my pussy, boobs and ears, devour me ! please koan, eat me!

Patty: (Moan) yes! Yes! Make me your one and only teddy bear, stuff me with cum and hold me forever!

Koan prime then start biting liz everywhere and licking her cotton tail making her go crazy and koan 2 is humping her and cum all together filling her up as she takes it all rolling her eyes back and a goofy smile.

Liz: YES! YES! BITE ME EVERYWHERE! TENDERIZE ME AND EAT ME ALIVE!

Patty: YES! I WANT TO BE FILLED UP , HUGGED AND CARED BY YOU! FILL ME UP MORE!

Koan Prime: WERE CUMMING!

The two koans mame a big cumulative filling them up as they moan a lot then koan 2 poofed as they lay down to his chest panting while cum leaked out from their pussys.

Liz: that was.

Patty: wild.

Koan: yep, me glad you love it, also we soon got a mission.

Patty: may we come too?

Koan: sure.

Liz: but before that, how about round two?

Koan: (grin) alright then.

 **Timeskip.**

Liz, patty, kid and koan are at the library.

Kid:(eyes wide) WHAT THE HECK?! liz? Patty? Is that you two?!

Liz: yellow kido.

Patty: what doing?

Kid: (turn koan) koan why do they act...like you sort of?

Koan: lizzy and patty-pat both make a deal with me of a contract for their soul and now there extra me but also my other girls will have the effect too, but they still have their old personality, they wanna to forget the pain they cause me which they never did thanks to that bastard who made you all by her tricks.

Kid: I don't blame them.

Koan: (turn lala came by) yellow lala, ready for the mission?

Lala: yes I am

Koan: hotdog !

Timeskip

As kid who she wearing a cloak and a mask like her father , patty, lala and liz at the boat while koan on the water he turn into mechaselach. The Thompson sister roaring the boat.

Patty, Lala and mechaselach: row row row your boat gently down the stream...(singing)

Kid: come on, can you row any faster?

Liz: yes we can but you explain to me what'd we doing a row boat in the first place?! Why a motorboat, koany or a crew ship you know something with an engine maybe?!

Kid: (took of her mask) quit complaining, anyway we almost reach on our desalination path.

Liz: that where we going?

Mechaselach: yep!

Lala: this place seem nice but something not right.

Mechaselach: smell funny, me smell someone have a huge snack.

Liz: your right? But why?

Kid: look over there.

She sniff and look at the island piece seem got bitten and half of the town seem got zapped or burnt by lightning and even some house got demolished which shock her to see the destruction.

Liz: what the heck happen?

Mechaselach: seem a dungle beasts with a huge kishen but one familar foe I know so long...ocean master.

Patty: ocean master? Is he salty?

Mechaselach: the salty of all the sea dogs, Aquaman's fully human half-brother, the son of Tom Curry who is Aquaman's father and a woman named Mary O'Sullivan. He grew up under the shadow of his heroic half-brother and resented the fact that he had none of Aquaman's powers, being fully human, and he was already a petty criminal when he was stricken with amnesia and forgot all about his former life, disappearing shortly afterwards.

Several years later, the self-named Orm Marius reappeared as the Ocean Master, a high-tech pirate who initially attacked ships but quickly moved on to causing natural disasters in order to hold the world at ransom. Aquaman and Aqualad were captured by Ocean Master but managed to escape. Aquaman was then unable to fight Ocean Master after having seen behind the Ocean Master's mask and realizing that he was his half-brother Orm, although he did stop his plan.

Patty: looks like he made a splash.

Mechaselach: yeah, he see me as a threat known as "the devil of the seven sea" since I was a knight at aquaman's people and his home, so I guess ocean master want revenge me since I beaten him along with my allies.

Patty: (jump to mechaselach and hugs him) that's my husband.

Kid: a few days ago the people who lived here were swallowed up by that kishin that koan mention.

Liz: along with their homes, (shiver in fright) please don't tell me where here to find who responsible.

Kid: let's go, we need to gather information.

As they arrive and then they found a man shiver in fright at the corner.

Kid: can you tell me what happen to you?

Man: it was the mist.

Kid: mist? What do you mean? What kind of mist?

Man: no! No!

Koan: please sir clam down, is going to be okay, were here to help, we come from the DWMA to put a stop of who or what did this to you and this place.

Man: the acadamy?

Kid: yes, no please tell us as much detail as you can on what happen here.

Man: bla-black dragon, the black dragon came! The black dragon came along t-the tyrant of the sea...w-with a huge sea monster! And they destroy and ate our village! (scream as he cover himself as he shake)

Kid: black dragon...interesting

Koan: ocean master and the elder kraken... they must've working together with the black dragon.

Lala: I see.

 **Timeskip**

the girls are back at the library as koan upside down looking at animal books with patty, liz and lala while he shaking his maraca and wear a cow boy hat.

Patty: elephant, chimpanzee, dog, cat.

Koan make an elephant noise, a Chimpanzee noise, dog noise and a cat noise.

Koan: like me. (smile)

Patty: (hugs him) me know, and me love it about you.

Koan: yep, koan love patty pat and these books.

Kid: I think I have enough basic information, let's go we need to get started.

Liz: good.

Lala: so what are next disanation?

Koan and patty make monkey noise.

They got back to the boat and they start rowing again as koan is dress as a pirate with a fake beard, coat and a pirate hat.

Kid: you can you can row harder then that can't you?

Liz: why are we back on the stupid row boat?! Whatever were going better be real important or else!

Kid: of course it is, will I make you work hard for nothing?

Liz: well knowing you, so what is this black dragon?

Lala: is it the one when the mist shows?

Koan: yargh! Is they rotten biggest scurvy maggot in this sea along sailors and these blasted vikings!

Kid: koans right. (took off her mask)

Liz: kay but what's dose that have to do with this black dragon?

Kid: not every boat makes it to shore so when there is many ships crossing, that means there are a number of ships sinking.

Koan: that why captain mad beard will capture that son of lizard! And claim it as me prizes!

Then a mist came in as koan make his eyes flashes like a lighthouse.

liz: what is this.

patty: clouds

lala: the mist.

Liz: (hugs koan) what kind of mist?

Kid: we're getting close stay sharp.

Liz: what?

Koan: me, kid and lala can smell it really closer as a huge bucket of souls in this area.

Liz: so what dose that mean?

Then a large res boat with tarred up sails and have real eyes and a large mouth on appeared beside them.

Kid: means that the black dragon.

Liz: what is that thing?!

Koan: that's the black dragon?! is not a dragon! is ye rotten broken retard ship!

Kid: see that writing?

On the ship there is a bronze plate on the side that spells "nidhogg"

patty: nidogg huh ?

kid: nidhogg the name of the black dragon appeared in norsemythnology, according to the legend name of the ghost shipit huant these waters, many people believe the legend be true.

Koan: bah! ye dragon no match for me own dragon.

Kid: right! (point at the ship) koan , girls let's go! we're heading up there!

Koan: wave anchor!

Liz: no way! not a chance! is a ghost ship! which means there's gonna be ghost on it!

Patty then make her arm sleeves spin on the water while she rows

Patty: Row!

then make her arm sleeves spin on the water while she rows

kid:(holding the front part coming close to the ship) wait patty! Patty! Patty! Patty! PATTY!

koan: WWEEEEE!(look at the ship) oh we're heading close to it-

As kid gotta get hit but koan was first get smash throw the ship with his head as a little blood come out.

Patty: AH! Koan! Are you okay?!

Koan: that was fun! let's to it again! And... (Pull his head out) MY FREKAING HEAD IS SMASH! YARH PATTY-PAT SMASH THE FREAKING MIDDLE!

Patty: (grin devilishly) OKAY! Row!

Then make her arm sleeves spin on the water while she rows then suddenly koan get smash again in the middle as blood marks shows.

Kid: okay, lets board.

Koan: don't worry lizzy, you be behind captain mad beard in safety.

Liz: (hugs koan tightly) I'm okay with that thank you. (smile)

kid: from what I'm sensing the souls are inside the ship somewhere, in we go.

Patty: yeah.

Lala: right!

Koan: whoever doing it will walk the plank!

Liz: I got a better idea how about we don't?

koan: to late ! (sniff) also me thinking ocean master and the elder kraken,(gasp) carnage! Oh boy he's here!

lala: carnage?

koan: (remove his pirate outfit) long story, let's go.

They walked in the ship and opened the door to fined a room full of human souls.

koan: holy shit! A bunch of human souls

lala: those poor people.

Kid: all these human souls, what ever someone has planed it isn't good.

patty: can we take all these souls cause they don't belong to anyone.

koan: not exactly like that patty, it'll make either you guys kishin I guess.

lala: koan is right, but we cant leave them there.

kid: don't worry lala as a protector of souls I cant allow this, I have to safe guard them.

Suddenly a pale grey skin and shoulder-length, orange hair that flows down in a dreadlocks-like style. He also has a large, oval-shaped, pink nose and a very large, almost always open mouth; usually forming a huge-teethed grin or fearsome open-mouthed frown when angry. His teeth are so large, it is possible that he cannot fully close his mouth. On his head, wears a pair of very small glasses and a black hat which is shaped similar to a narrow lamp head. He wears a red cravat and a green-stripped vest, which is worn closed, underneath which a plain white shirt is also worn. He wears a pair of black pants that slowly become very bulged at their ends. The pants are tucked into a pair of orange striped socks and plain, pale, cream loafers pointing a gun at kid.

Guy: what'd we have here? Your a grim reaper.

But suddenly koan zoom in ripped off clean out of the guy's right arm with his sharp teeth.

Guy: huh? (then he notice his right arm got ripped off) AHHHHH! THAT HURT!

Koan chewing the guy's right arm and eat it then slurp it.

Koan: mm, tasty.

Guy: ugh, your that kishin eater.

?: my oh my, if isn't my brother's knight, the sea devil.

Everyone look ahead to see a man wearing dark purple but grayish exoskeleton suit, metal gauntlets and mask, has a red cape and has a fishman-like gold mask but red eyes holding a spear specter.

Koan: ocean master. (glared)

Ocean master: long time no see seinruyami, Dung expect you go to the Dutchman and his ship.

His hand glows black and purple point at Dutchman's rip off right arm as it regenerated a new one.

Dutchman: munch better.

Kid: liz, patty.

Koan: get ready lala.

Lala: sure.

Liz: yeah okay.

Patty: kay.

Dutchman: (chuckle) HEAV HO!

Duchman's voice echoed thought the ship and where koan and liz are standing the floor split open and they feel together.

Koan: MOTHER FU- 

As liz screaming while koan hold her.

Koan: DUTCH MAN YOU MOTHER FU-

And the floor board closed, which koan and liz are now gone.

Kid, Patty and Lala: KOAN

Duchman: (chuckle) this ship is my body and my body is this ship, all I need to digest those two.

Ocean master: I doubt it, the sea devil is not easy to get swallowed.

Lala: you must be ocean master huh?

Kid: Are you an evil spirit? what you and your allies planning to do with all these human soul you gather?

Duchman: the meddlesome lord death is making things difficult for me as ever before, that's why I'm going to present these souls to the kishin, I'll certainly be rewarded for that.

Kid: kishin? You mean the sword ragnorok?

Ocean master: more or less, but not exactly, the kishin is right next to you.

Dunchman: that how I gather those souls for.

Kid: what's that? What'd you mean next to us?

Duchman: (chuckle) it's nothing for a child like you would understand, this ship and I have things to do, people to see, we're going places me and this ship some where at sea far away are waiting for the song of the kishin, most people are alike, they all crave power in one form or another but for some no amount of earthly power would be enough to satisfy they always hunger for more, (lick a soul) it's humans like these who are seeking the kishin and these souls that your seeing here are my own offering to it, there are not for you girl!

Ocean master: now let the battle begin! (point his spear)

dutchman pull his gun and ocean master point his spear as they blasting lala and kid which they dodge it as they back away.

Patty: hey kid, I'm gonna transformed now.

Kid: no.

Lala: why not?

Kid: I cant (sweat in fear)

 **with koan and liz.**

Liz: I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't do this!

Koan: (hugging liz and petting her hair) shh, shhh, is okay lizzy, you can do this, koan is here as long bubblegum back up reaper girl and patty-pat even cant do weapon without you, but we'll be okay.

Liz: o-o-okay.

Koan: wanna piggy back ride on koan's back for safety?

Liz: yes pretty please.

Then she hop in his back as he carry her while she feel so comfy in his back and his fur frame cape.

Koan: feel okay?

Liz: yeah, I'm fine now.

Koan: good, good, (sniff) I may know were we are and we should go help kid, patty and lala as I smell we're not alone.

Liz: yeah, why am I so afraid? I'm one of the Thompson sisters, the legendary devils from Brooklyn who no one want's to run into in a dark ally, nothing frightens me, nothing. Why we're doing under ship, just our luck mug the grim reaper, it wasn't fair.

Koan: yeah, seem you two and I are alike as ever, they called me "The laughing looney" didn't have enough control my half devil form as I was no one side as I hurt the innocent but killed criminals. after my escape have amnesia, only remember my name and not my parents or sister but dung mention them. I blamed ben cause he the reason the villains want him dead and gone, but ben didn't give up no matter how hard I was, he finally defeated me as my memories fully back and then he give me a home.

Liz: (smile) just like kid saved us, so who is carnage ?

koan: carnage is a parasite symbiote merge with a psychopath killer name Cletus Kasady, carnage is born from venom the original symbiote who use to bond with Spider-Man but now bond with eddie brock, I separate carnage.

Liz: sound like you have a lot of enemies.

Koan: yeah, hey ghost girl, can come out now and show us a way, just in case my nose is right.

Liz: huh?

Koan and liz look to see a little girl wearing a pink sweater with a white dress which liz gawked silent while koan waving at her.

Koan: yellow ghost girl, what doing?

Ghost girl: not doing well, I'm a spirit of a girl who is eaten by this ship, don't worry I'm not going to hurt you.

Koan: me know, but it'll be alright, me gonna save you people and help ya'll rest in peace in heaven.

Ghost girl: thank you. Follow me.

Suddenly they heard a maniac laughter make liz shaking more in fear.

Koan: we're not alone, (smirk) hello carnage.

Behind them is a red skinny creature with black marks lines all over his body, he has white spikes on his shoulders and back. He have claws, has eyes are yellow and a huge sharp teeth like mouth and yellow like glow coming from it's chest while black tendrils pop out of his back as he screech.

Liz: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Carnage: koan...carnage found you...

Koan: you too carny, thought you be the enemy.

Carnage: was...when dung transport me here...plant a chip in carnage...but terrible in pain...but worth it to rip it out...

Koan: well that's good to here, liz meet carnage, carnage meet my wife liz.

Liz: h-h-h-h-hh-h-hi.

Carnage:(Cackle)new friends...

Koan: alright carnage, bond to koan's fur frame cape.

Liz: what?!

Koan: is alright.

He then turn to liquid and jump into his cape to merged.

koan: alright lead the way ghost girl.

She nodded.

Liz: can I be in your cape please?

Koan: sure but becareful as carnage is now part of me.

She then put her legs inside his cape but still hold onto koan.

Koan: okay, let's go!

with kid, lala and patty.

Kid, liz and patty are dogging ocean master and duchman's fire and they start to run.

Duchman: running away won't do any good!

ocean master: give up or I mare spare what left in you!

Lala: I don't think so! Kid stop worrying about symmetry and use me and patty!

Kid: I can't use different weapons.

Lala: fine! Patty! Looks like I'm gonna use you for now.

Patty: or, I can use you, I want to try it out myself.

Lala: hmm, alright then, is time to test my other ability.

Lala then change into a gun that has a blade on the barrel, patty caught and twirl it a little.

Patty: ready?

Lala: yeah! Let's go!

Patty start to fire at the duchman who phasing the floor to dodge it while patty move aside from master ocean's blast then he charge try to thrust his spear to impale her then he impale her heart but she still okay.

Ocean master: what?!

Patty: (giggle koanish) gotcha~.

She then aim her gun at his face and fire as he sent to the wall as he hiss in pain.

Ocean master: (looked patty's stab chest healed up) seem your like him, more abomination to clean up.

Patty: coming from the guy who turn against his family, why'd you do that to your own brother ?

Master ocean: half brother, and is none of your business surface dweller!

He charge in sent water bullets at her which she dodging while shooting at him and so do the Dutchman then kid and patty left the room.

Ocean master: you cant hide forever.

 **with koan and liz**

koan and liz who is more terrified and hold to koan tighter is following more ghosts who are holding arrows.

ghosts: this way, come this way.

koan: can you ecto people ease up, I know your ghost but be more yourself, hell you scary the yeeper of my wife here. Liz these nice ghost folk showing us the way out and me promise there not to do there ghost thing on us.

liz: o-okay, I'll try.

koan:(turn ghost girl) please excuse my wife here, she not do well of horror or way scary stuff she heard or sees.

Ghost girl: okay

koan then sniff where kid, patty and lala as he split a duplicate to follow by phase threw the wall.

 **with kid, patty and lala.**

The duchman fired on the floor and was upside down.

Duchman: what's the mater girl? Should the grim reaper have more power?

Ocean master: how pitiful.

Kid: you haven't see what I can do yet!

Ocean master: then why not showing us something? Are you frighten daughter of death Dung is a major kishin who have absolute power.

Dutchman: that right, since I work with the kishin your sworn enemy, and I steal innocent soul of people, this is the perfect chances to pass judgment of someone you call evil.

Ocean master: and you may have overcome the control of Jennifer and dung, but you girls have hurt and pain to koan, who's not normal and perhaps a monster that is madness cant be control , so he should be put him in a cage by the order. So How can you ever forgive yourself along they others?

Kid: I do not deny evil, nor do I believe that any human is completely free of malice, everything must be in balance, As long evil and good maintain equal in this world there's no problem, perfect balance is the key to everything.

Dutchman: who care about some idea of some stupid kid?! don't think for one second that all human feel the same as you do!

Kid: I don't care they do or not! I'm going to keep fighting until this world the way it should be, until this world is balance.

Dutchman: grr, really?! (point his gun at her) even means take away freedom?!

Kid: you disgust me! I am a grim reaper and the wife of the savage Nephalem, I refuse to grant anyone freedom to kill. (turn ocean master) and for you ocean master, you disgust me even more turn your back agents family and half brother.

ocean master: (smirk) like you and the girls turn your back against seinaruyami? I bet you enjoy it before realizing your regret of what y'all did.

Then his arm got cut clean off, he turn to see patty with angry eyes that is glowing red.

Ocean master:(smirk as his arm regenerate) struck a nerve huh?

Patty: shut up!

Ocean master: admit it! How can y'all ever forgive yourself form that action?

Patty: lala…

Lala: right…

Patty and lala: **DEMON SOUL RESADENTS.**

Ocean master: deny my question with anger will not help you accept the truth!

then his body glows as water of corruption and dark energy showing around him.

Patty: it's not anger, we just want to shut you up.

Then her arm is merged and it change into a black bear arm with sword claws and gun barrels.

Ocean master: oh really? That not how I see.

Lala: that because we hate bastards like you for trying to get through koan's heart by using us!

Kid: and this time it wont happen again!

Patty: by showing you to never messes with our husband and family!

Koan: HAHAHAHAHHAHA! Well said girls!

Koan came in doing a flying kick at ocean master's head which make him stumble a bit.

Koan: eh, what's up fishface?

Patty: koany! (hugs him)

Koan: sup girls, stand back, this is going to be a blast.

Patty: okay, leave the duchman to us.

koan nodded as he held his hand open to them as he charging a big red sphere as Dutchman phase out but lala, patty and kid follow him then koan fired toward ocean master.

ocean master: holy shi-

 **with koan prime and liz.**

Koan and liz and the girl made out outside.

Ghost girl: here we are.

Koan: thanks ghost dudes.

Liz: we're up on deck alright but I don't see anyone else.

koan: hold it.

then an explosion on the floor as Dutchman and ocean master send flying and crash to the top while koan 2, kid, lala and patty arrive, as koan 2 merge back to koan.

Patty: oh Hi sis.

Koan: kid so help me, say something about symmetrical and blaming on lizzy, you'll be in davy jone's locker and not sleeping with me today.

Kid: (drop her head) okay.

Patty: your backy!

Koan:(tackle lala and patty to give them a hug) sure do! Me sense you two did a good job working together, me produd of you two!

Lala: thank you.

Patty: we are good as cake, (turn to liz) sis! Huggy!

Liz: patty! I miss you so munch! (happy until felt a chill of Dutchman's laughter)

As Dutchman phase up then ocean master got up.

Dutchman: you aint gonna get away.

Koan: and neither will you!

Kid: finally, now we're all back together we can take care of business, liz, patty.

Koan: Lala, time to transformed you three, let's go.

Patty: okay!

Liz: yeah, okay.

Lala: right!

Liz and patty change to gun mode while lala change into claw mode.

Kid: time to die.

Koan: bring it!

Dutchman: well let finish these trash ocean master!

Ocean master: (smirk sinister) yeah, your right.

Then he raise his spear scepter then surprise everyone he impale Dutchman's chest as he cough blood.

Dutchman: w-what are... you...doing?!

Ocean master: don't take this personal , you have serve your purpose along to this rock bottom ship cause this "Rookie" who become a kishin just getting started with dung's plan as we don't need use for you and consider the souls you gather a parting gift.

Then the sword of ragnorak flew by cut a big hole to the sail flag then cut Dutchman's upper head.

Ocean master: took you long enough, crona.

Walking to the sword is none other then corna herself.

Kid: what was that?

Koan: it's crona.

Crona slice Dutchman in half as ocean master kick him out of the ship to the water.

Lala: so that's ocean master plan, to help crona and steal all the souls which Dutchman gather.

ocean master: yes girl, we'll be taking the souls now, (turn crona) crona if you would?

he lift his sword bending his back then stab it to the ground.

Crona: ragnorak, screaming resanents.

Then ragnorak start to scream as so do crona as the floor blowing blue light.

Kid: what the?

As the souls of the humans are coming out form the bottom ship.

Kid: the souls are coming out right now.

Then crona begin to lift ragnorak up and he scream.

Koan:(eyes wide) oh no! Smarty! Joker! Quickly take all the human souls to gather into me, we'll keep them safe until this battle is over!

Joker: roger!

Smarty: agreed!

then koan summon the sword of joker and smarty as they begin to suck all half of the human and even the ghost girl safe inside of koan but all half of they other souls getting sucked inside to ragnorak.

Kid: this can't be posible, he devoured half of the human souls.

Lala: koan, did you save them?

Koan: there safe and even the ghost girl too, I failed to rescue they others. (squeeze his hands tight)

Ghost girl: that's alright, you tried (smile) that's what mattered.

Patty: he's must have been really hungry huh?

Liz: bastards.

Ocean master: well seem the sea devil save half of them but I guess is enough for crona's new transformation for the demon ragnorak . And also (he snap his finger)

As crona spasm an it in pain then ragnorak scream then burst out of crona's back and crona scream a bit then suddenly spike on his back.

Kid: I think we're looking at the demon true form.

Patty: (laugh) hey your icky and gross!

liz: what is he? There nothing human about there

koan: hello shitpiece.

Ragnorak growl a little at him.

kid: at this bolgic sea, they were once a legend. believe in by many ghost ship called the black dragon.

Ragnorak begin to shapeshift as his neck grow and his mouth open to show his teeth and tongue to grew dragon wings.

Kid: however, this thing in front of us, this demon sword, it's a true black dragon.

Ocean master: oh you forgot one legend kid.

Kid: and what's that?

ocean master: new word to describe the mix between waking nightmare and ungodly horror, it would undoubtedly a tentacled monstrosity unleashes electric death on Hunters who get too close and even those who think they are safely out of range. Even an equally from saurian and Lovecraftian influences. (he snap his finger)

Then a rumble to the sea what coming out of the water is a dungle beast kraken but except a giant with red line marks on his skin, one glowing blue eyes, deadly gap sharp teeth, his some reddish orange around his tentacles and a triangle like fin head as he roar.

Ocean master: the true elder kraken.

Koan: it'll take more then that.

Corna: my blood is black you know?

Koan: yeah, but why your doing this crona? Come with us, your mother is waiting and worry sick about you.

Ocean master: Crona has only one mission, becoming the kishin.

Crona: and beside, lady medusa raised me, along dung helping me better and the other one is different then her.

Koan: so your saying eating the souls of the innocent and the little ones means nothing to you?!

Ocean master: (chuckle) whats the matter seinaruyami? can't save this guy here?

Koan: crona and I are the same, I promise his true mother to bring her back, I don't want him to make the same mistake as I did years ago! So shut up! (turn crona) crona, your not gonna like for making me loosing it, carnage.

Then coming out of his cape is the upper body of carnage.

Ragnorak: what the hell ?!

crona: s-scary...

koan:(looked at crona)crona I'm telling you the last time, stop this and come with us, we can help you even be with your mother.

Crona;: I'm scared of everyone, I need to learn how to deal with people better, but to do that I need power, do you want to know what real hell is hiding? (point to his head) it's inside your head.

koan: (grin wider) want me to show the true hell in my head unleashed ?

then suddenly carnage wrapped around merge to koan's body then to reform like carnage except a little taller and thin but muscle, black marks gloves like, bottom waist all black marks then 4 spikes out of his back and his fur frame cape seem spiky and the bottom almost a tail like, his mouth as a sharper black teeth and the eyes flames like and white as the sky turn red and the water almost darker then unleashed a demonic parasite screech.

?: WE ARE KARNAGE, AND CHHOOOOOOAAAASSSSSSSS!

Kid: whoa.

Patty: (smile) that's my husband for you, crazy and lovable.

Liz: yeah, (smile) he'll make short work of him.

Lala: koan, go get him.

Ocean master: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!

Crona: whoa.

Ragnorak: that I have to admit, is awesome.

Karnage: (turn crona and ragnorak) more chaos HAHAHAHAHAHA!(Tendrils pop out of his back)

he then charge at crona and ragnorak in speed as his tendrils came close to them as he grin sinister.

karnage: I'm feeling hungry, you two seem good...for a kishin.

Ragnorak: YOUR NOT GOING TO EAT US!

as he swatted karnage away then karnage turn his right hand into an ax shape while he look at it and kept laughing insanity.

Crona: he's good.

he charge in slashing at him many times then kick him up to the air then his fingers stretch to wrapped around him to smash him many parts of the ship then as crona cut his finger as to fly off but karnage open his palm to shoot so many spikes towards crona.

Karange: you ain't flying! You falling!

The spikes shot him as crona back down to the boat while ocean master fighting kid.

Ocean master: let see what you got

kid: I judge you, (make a fight stand raising her partners) reaper combat art: mortal sins stance. Time to die.

Ocean master: YEAH! YOUR DEATH!

Kid: really? Just try it. (vanished)

Ocean master: what the?!

She then reappeared beside him and swipe her leg at his to make him fly a little and shove her gun at his back and fired which he scream in pain.

Kid: you should of never insult koan or make us turn our back at him, what kind of half brother grudge against his own family?

She then fired at him while he's in the air being shot.

kid: being the king isn't about power as you become the opposite of thinking the humans are the true evil and so does author and his allies, is that how make you a better king?

She then jump to him and wrap her legs on his chest and aim her guns at his face.

Kid: by strength your soul?

Then fired a last big shot as his face bleeds.

Ocean master: gack!

He crashed down as kid did a back flip to land on her feet in good balance.

Kid: you disgust me.

As then they see the elder Karmen raised his class arm to smash lala but dodte it and smash the half of the ship.

As the ship begin to sink but lala quickly carry kid while karnage grew monster like wings to fly up then he went inside of the elder kraken's mouth then suddenly blade blade spikes popping out all over the elder kraken's body then his skin turn red and has black lines then he roaring.

Lala: Koan bonded with the elder kraken!

Patty; he's so cool.

Then karnage try to swatted crona who still flying but make a big cut at his shoulder but he shocked him with a red eletric shocked.

Karnage: your not getting away!

Then his tentacle got him and came close to his face.

Karnage: you wanna know what dung did to me? He made my girls turn against me. beneath merge with madness isn't corruption, it was pure hatred and rage that turn me into a different me, while seeking death one man found life. Life or death of Madness is like a virus cause There's nothing more contagious than laughter which is why if you understand my unstable madness, why you wanted to help the person who made me like this?

Crona: no one understands me, not even the little one.

Karnage: I do, but after my escaps I saw the peoples.

Crona: what happen when they saw you?

Karnage: like you the bigger ones and small one never understand me, they all wanted me dead, killed, forgotten as nothing to their eyes fill with fear and hated a monster...no a devil they say...(crona's eyes wide in shock) the assassin's from the enemy looking for me make the people happy for my extinction, with fill me so munch to hate and kill or hurt them badly as no people are innocent, neither if I'm good or evil, I blamed the one who is the reason make dung turn my life to hell...but my brother who is my former enemy just understand.

Crona: I... I'm sorry.

Karnage: And you wanna know something else? I understand you and so do the girls and my family.

Crona: how?

Karnage: because you and I are alike, I told the girls as they don't see me as a monster or a demon cause if I was I wouldn't done something to kill them but I didn't, my brother ben help me and see it to my eyes of the pain.

Crona look thought the krackens eyes and see all what he says even now there was hope in his eyes which surprise crona and wonder he can see his mom again and think how munch a mother she is now.

Crona: (tear up a little) I want to go home, I want my mom.

Karnage: then come with me, my son.

Crona: your my dad?

Karnage: yeah, your mother loved me and me love her, and we're happy to have you one with the family.

Crona start to cry then suddenly he scream pain as spike popping around him.

Carnage: what the hell?

Then what burst out of crona is a dark figure but soon show a crona look a like but with lightest pink hair, black circle and hallow eyes , his attire have white lines and almost demonic like and then he flew off.

Carnage: kid! Get that ant-crona!

Kid: right! Bealzabub!

She made her scat board appear from her balm and they start to fly after her.

Carnage: AND FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING DON'T GET DETRACTED BY ANYTHING SYMMETRICAL!

Kid: I'LL TRY NOT TO HUN! I have to stop the kishin. (remember what the dutchman said and in thought) what dose he mean? Is my father hiding something from me, from koany?

He followed them and start shooting and continued the chase.

Kid: give it up!

Dark Ragnorak: listen carefully anti-crona, if the reaper catch up with us, you wont get any dinner tonight you got me?

Anti-crona: hey no fair, I cant loose more weight , I don't know how to deal being any skinner that I'm already am.

As she kept firing at him.

Kid: give it up!

Then a black portal open for anti-crona as they flew in then the portal closed.

Kid: they got away dame! (sad) guess I won't get my snuggle time.

They turn to see koan with the ship here along with crona and lala.

Koan: is okay kiddy, at least you wasn't distracted by the symmerical,(smile) so it means you can snuggle with me.

Koan: also girls, say hello to your sons, crona seinaruyami!

Crona: um, hi.

Patty: (hugs himm) me like him.

Then ragnorak come out but he look different as his size shrinks considerably. In this chibi form, he looks similar, but his hands are circles and his muscles are less defined.

Koan: Mini ragnorak!

Ragnroak: AHHH! (Grab koan and shake him) WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME DAMN IT! WHY I'M TINY?!

Koan: I don't know, I'm surprise as you are.

Ragnroak: gah! You don't know?! WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Joker: look at the bright side! (pop out from koan's back)

Smarty: we might be your uncles as well.

Kid: hey koany, can I ask you something.

Koan: uh-huh.

Kid: do you think you can do that same to patty and liz to me?

Koan: of what?

Patty: oh, my know what kiddo is saying.

Liz: me too, she want make a deal with you.

Koan: okay.

Then the same contract appeared next to koan.

Koan: alright sign here.

Kid nodded as she pull a pen, as she sign her name on it.

Koan: alright it should start aboouuut, now!

She then felt something funny, ticklish even, she start to giggle then starting to laugh hard as she hold her stomach then fall at the boat laughing her head out.

Koan: that's right my kiddy, let it all out. (grin wider)

Then from her jacket a black cape with white lines came out of it then black sleeves with lord deaths mask's on the ends then her stripes start to become the same, then her eyes turn demonish.

Koan: so how'd you feel kid?

Kid: (get up) I feel, perfectly amazing~.

Koan: hey your stripes look the same now.

Kid: really?

He pull out a mirror then she scream with glee and tackled koan to the ground.

Kid: THANK YOU SO MUCH!

koan: is nothing, me wonder your thinking what your father is hiding right?

Kid: me too.

Koan: me know what it is.

Kid: what is it?

Koan: he has the kishin, asura your brother.

Kid: wait WHAT?!

Koan: yeah, I look at the wiki of this show, dung plan to break him out and absorb and eat his power.

Kid: well what are we waiting for? Shall we make a family reunion?

Koan: well he sealed, you'll ask your parents about it, now let's go and say hello to a new family member!

 **Timeskip**

then as koan show crona his new home.

Koan: welcome my boy to your new home!

Crona: it looks nice.

koan: yep

as they went inside then crona look around of how amazing it looks.

koan: oh medusa!

Medusa: yes? (spotted crona) crona? (eyes wide and in tears)

Crona: hi mom. (rubbing his left arm)

Medusa then walked up to him and give him a motherly hug which surprise crona as he never felt this but this feeling of happiness and what koan's said is right then he hug her showing tears as well.

Medusa: it's good to be a real mother, I'm so sorry for what I made you do, when your dad open my eyes with his words, I should've been better and raised you right instead making you a kishin.

Crona: it's okay now, (smile) there is always a do over.

Koan: yep, now you have a daddy and a lots of mommy who gonna make you a best meister and weapon!

Ragnorok: you know, I think I'm going to like it here.

Koan: yeah and you better not bully my son or I'll my holy sword at you and replace his blood with a new partner who's not a dick.

Ragnorok: okay, no bully, got it.

Koan: good.

Maka: (walked in) kid? Why did you have a cape?

Koan: well let's she and her partners are now a koan!

Lilith: did you made your first contracts? I'm so proud of you.

Koan: yep and say hello to your grandson, say hi to her crona.

Crona: um, hello.

Lilith: (snatch him) mine.

As crona shaking a little in fear by feeling nervous but Lilith petting his head as he calm down.

Lilith: it's okay, I won't hurt you, but I will to others.

Crona: okay.

Hikari: sweet! We got a grandson my dear.

Lilith: finally.

Koan: see medusa, as koan keep his promise.

Medusa: (hugs him and play with his chest) you sure do.

Koan (turn crona who in the corner clutch down) why you in the corner?

Crona: oh it's just a habit.

Koan: (turn medusa) medusa how long have you messed to our son? (she nervous chuckle while rubbing the back of her head)

Medusa: um before I met you, a few years.

Koan: we're going to have a talk about this.

Medusa: sorry.

Koan: is alright, I already forgive you.

Medusa: your very forgiving, why are you so sexy being that way?

Koan: koan have his ways around whenever he goes.

Medusa: (seductive) you are sexy.

Timeskip

in the morning koan is sleeping with lala and medusa.

Koan: (he yawn and look at them while smiling) morning my devil queen and my sexy viper.

Lala: (smile) morning koan, (kissed his check) you feel warm today, and it makes me want to snuggle more.

Medusa: morning honey, how do you sleep?

Koan: very nice, along you two. (he gently stroke lala's tail and fondle medusa's left breast)

Lala: (moan) I'm so happy to be with you.

Medusa: (giggle then guide his hand to her pussy) you are wonderful koany.

Koan: sure am.

Medusa then gives him a kiss on the lips, then koan kiss lala as well.

Lala: you know, I think I should sleep in with you today, our just to warm~.

Koan: I don't mind, since you two are so warm around my body (blow their ears)

Lala and medusa moan softly again and snuggled more as they play with his body a little.

Koan: I love you two.

Lala: I love you too.

Medusa; so do I.

 **Timeskip.**

After that koan is walking down the halls with rito and they see spirit groaning.

koan: hey old man, how your stomach feel?

Spirit: I feel queasy and I know your behind this.

Koan: you damn right I did, glad you like my gift that surprise you.

Spirit: what about Maka? Did she get her book I sent for her?

Koan: yeah she like the book, and we didn't like of a short purple panty\s you sent.

Spirit: where in the hell dis that come from? What purple panty?

Koan show it to spirit which eyes wide and he chuckle nervously.

Spirit: where did that came from?

Koan: that what koan wanted to know, but me let you lived for now.

Spirit: yeah, I heard you ran into the demon sword on your mission, what happen?

Koan: well he's on our side and my son.

Spirit: well welcome to the club dude.

Koan: no cause I'm no two timer.

Spirit felt a stab by an arrow then turn white and get down depress while koan and rito walk off then koan felt an energy.

Koan: _I thought he come by on earth._

Rito: whats up koan?

koan: me smell a surprise.

koan and rito turn to see saki, rin and aya look down spotted a spiky black hair a child, looking slightly devilish wear crystal earrings, a jacket and along pants and sneakers.

Saki: whos this kid?

Aya: is he lost?

Rin: wheres your mommy little guy?

?: carry me please, pretty lady.

Saki: sure. (get down) alright get on my back, where's your house little guy.

the kid show a sharp toothy grin as he jump and grope saki's breasts by surprise.

?: here!

Saki: GAH! What are you doing?

The kid got off of her then she laughing.

Aya: stop right there!

Rin: how dare you touch her-

then the kid flip and pull up their skirts to show their panties then he run off while rito is shocked but heard a smash to the ground noise as he turn to see koan who have a little stern look but his red tail smash the ground a bit make rito shiver in fright.

Koan: seem like he having some fun.

Rito: um koan? What are you going to do?

Koan: let say I'm gonna play heads and tails, my tail will choke a bit life out to the guy's head.

Rito: but. He's just a kid.

Koan: dude, if you can senses, that's no kid, let's say he the one I expected so don't let his size fooled you.

Then when the kid jump up around flipping skirts on girls even play tennis but shocking he hit the ball as an impact break a hole as he laughing then groping other girl's breasts but koan's tail grab a strong grip on his which make his tail turn to koan who grinning.

Koan: hey brat, let try to go somewhere huh G?

He teleport to the rooftops along he teleported lala, zastin, Rito, mumu and haruna here.

Koan: (let the kid go) you make some entrance, gid.

Gid: (grin) your good, for a prince of the demons.

Koan: and got some nerves groping and flipping my other wife's panties and breasts like that.

Gid: hey, I can do what ever I want and I can get away with it.

Lilith: oh really?

That voice caught gid off guard, he turn around to see lilith having a "innocent" smile and have a dark aura.

Lilith: hello gid~.

Gid: uh, h-hello lilith, good to see you again.

Lilith: get away with it huh? And touching and flip my daughter in law's breasts and skirt? (her eyes turn black with yellow pupils show burning bright)

Gid: um, can we look past that? (sweatingnin fear and chuckle nervously)

Koan: so this is your dad huh lala?

Lala: yep.

Koan notice gid's tail look different as a bladed spear.

Koan: what small one doing here?

Gid: what? can't a father check up on her daughter and have a visit?

Hikari: not from the stunt you pull.

Gid: well, well, if it isn't hibiki, back from the dead I see.

Hikari: you have no idea, see you met your son in law.

Gid: and who's that?

Koan: me!

Gid: WHAT?!

Lala: yep, koan and I are married, he's my husband after we made love.

Gid: (grabs koans shirt and make him move down) I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

Then he felt a strong grab as he look lala have a creepy gid a crazy smile.

Gid: lala?

Lala: if you try to hurt my husband, I'll murder you.

He shut up by fear and nodded fast.

Lala: good, (hugs koan) did I do good?

Koan: stupendous.

Gid: well I guess I have no choice but to let you marry lala, but I have two other daughters.

Koan: who are they?

Lala: there my sisters, I'm the eldest, the twins are momo and nana.

Koan: ooh, can't wait to meet them.

Lilith: how about now?

Koan: huh?

Lilith took a step to the left revealing behind her are two girls they both have pink hair, purple eyes and have the same dress but the one on the left has red and pig tails and the other has green and short cut-hair.

?: huh?

?: what just happen?!

Lala: hi momo! Hi nana!

They turn to their eldest sister by surprise.

Momo and nana: lala!

They hug her as momo and nana look at Koan.

Momo: who's this guy?

Nana: is he your fiantse?

Lala: better, he's my wonderful husband, Koan seinaruyami.

Koan: yellow there, what doing?

Momo: husband?!

Nana: but, he's…

lala: he's a nephalem.

Lilith: and we're his parents.

Hikari: nice to meet you two.

Momo: oh hello, my name is moo deviluke.

Nana: and I'm nana deviluke.

Then they tudn and take a good look at him, and momo start to blush and secretly purred and nana blushed a little.

Momo's thoughts: oh mama~ me like very much.

Nana's thoughts: um, wow.

Gid: I trust you to look after them boy , consider you the next king of the devilukes.

Koan: woo hoo!

Gid: BUT! Slip up and I'll have your head.

Koan then rip his own head off from his body then show it.

Koan's head: like this?

Gid: woah, anyway when I'm back in full power, I want to challenge you in a fight boy.

koan: (attach his head) okie dokie, also let me help you get him

he use a zipper to unzip then he kick gid in there and he zip it up.

koan: there we go.

Momo: how did he do that?

lala: koan is full of surprises.

Nana: so koan, is it true from the nemetrix you posses all non-sapient and evolve being?

koan: wait you know the nemetrix?

Momo: we heard rumors.

Koan: yeah, all of them hey medusa, eruka and Arachne.

As medusa, eruka and Arachne arrive.

Archane: yes koany?

Koan: I wanna show you girls one of my new aliens and some.

He duplicate himself into 5 as they flashes red, koan prime change into a big humanoid tree with three red eyes and has spikes on his mouth, tail and shoulders and he is wearing a red color with the nematrix on it, koan 2 turned into a four armed and legged dinosaur with light gray skin with yellow spikes, light blue claws, tipe of tail, and has four lightning conductors on his back, koan 3 change into a giant blue frog with an orange fin on the head, ears, hands and feet, has a tail and a white underbelly, koan 4 change into a combination of a cobra , brachiosaurus and a spike shell turtle with two tails and deep red claws, koan 5 change into a big spider with light brown skin, red and black legs and fangs, has the black widow symbol-like mark on his forehead, and they all wear the nematrix on there necks.

?: **WEEDBLADE!**

?: **BLACK SPINO VOLT!**

?: **CROAKASAUR!**

?: **PYTHORNTO!**

?: **GARGANTULARCHID!**

Momo: (hugs weedbledes arm and smell him) oh you smell wonderful~.

Nana: A DINOSAUR! AWESOME!

Eruka: (hugs croakasur) a froggy!

Medusa: ohh wow~, a big snake just for me~.

Archane: ooh~, a sexy spider~.

weedblade then make a peach flower from his hand then give it to momo.

Croakasaur, black spino volt and pythornto lick eruka, nana and medusa face as they giggle.

Eruka: ribbit, I like this form.

Momo: that sweet of you (taking the peach flower)

As archane petted Garagantularchid's head.

Archane: look at you cutey.

Weedlade: so momo and nana, ready to see your new home?

Momo: yes please.

Nana: hell yeah!

 **Timeskip**

the students are in a traiin and koan, mumu, mikan, momo, tsume and nana are with him along rito,lala and saruyama.

koan: freakin awesome! I wish I my chocolate to mixed with sweet peanut butter!

Mumu: like a chocolate and peanut butter sandwich? (pull out a sandwich)

koan: oh yeah! Thanks mumu (he begin eating it)

lala: wahhh, earth has so many beautiful places doesn't it tsume?

Tsume: you better believe it yeah!

Saruyama: rito, do you want some snacks?

Rito: yup, thanks. (in thought) these kinda things are fun after all.

as they arrive at the place.

Koan: cool! Is bigger like I went to that clock thingy.

As they walked in they see five woman wearing kimonos.

Woman: hello, everyone from death city. Thank you for travailing a long way to come here~~~!

Koan: yellow miss landlady (Waving his arm and bow) what doing?

Woman: I'm doing fine, my name is akami.

Koan: nice meet you akami, me is koan and pervy teacher in 12 o clock!

Spirit: akami!

Then she punch his face.

koan: trust me, it hurt him more then it hurt us (which make akami and the womans giggle at his joke)

Rito: can it be… is this seaside summer school being held because spirit wants to meet the landlady?

Saruyama: possibly.

Koan: and what this game of dare tonight spirit?

Spirit: oh you'll find out koan.

koan: it better or you'll find out when kaon flat you like a flapjack!

 **Timeskip**

Rito, saruyama, a guy and koan are in a room wearing kimonos.

Koan: me gotta go, me promise lala to take hot water with them (walk off)

Guy: oh man, lucky!

Saruyama: rito how the hell is he doing that?!

Koan: come on guys, give him some space, he's been thought a lot.

saruyama: hmm, now why don't we take a bath?

Guy: good idea.

Rito: wha...what are you planning?!

Guy and saruyama: peeking. Of course.

Rito: leave me out of this one, koan will kill me.

Saruyama and guy:(ignore him as he and the guy drag him) let's go!

Rito: h-hey! Do I have to go too?!

With the girls.

They all are taking a bath and koan with a bandanna covering his eyes is in the bath and his mask on while crossing his arms.

Tsume: why are you blindfolded and wear a mask koan?

Koan: me no peek, me no perv, you and other are girls.

Maka: its understandable that there are other girls besides us.

lala: we don't mind you look or touch us?

koan: all girls sure?

Koans girls: yes!

Girl 4: um are you girls sure? I mean this is koan we're talking about.

Tsubaki: he's a gentlemen and he's not like any other guys.

Maka: he only touches us as wifes and he's not like my dad.

Girl 6: they got a point, at school he is crazy but a nice guy.

Blue star: yeah.

Girl 11: (whisper) beside we can see his sexy body.

Blair: I know~(cat smile)

Koan then took off his towel and enter the water and then he grow a monkey tail to scrub his back.

Soul: hey, did he grew a monkey tail?

Yami: seem he did.

Lala: koany, mind if I scrub you?

Koan: yep! back or front?

Lala: back!

Koan: oh okay.

Maka: no fair lala! I was gonna scrub his back!

Lala: well you scrub his pecs and chest.

Maka: okay!

as lala and maka scrubbing him

yami: oh koan.

Koan: yes goldy?

Yami:(blush and act shy) c-can you... scrub my back please?

koan smile then nodded as he duplicate as he walk to her as she lush hard see his muscle and almost look at his bottom part.

yami's thought: my god, his pecs are so hot.

koan then begin to scrub her back as she blush but feel it then momo came behind koan to hug him at his back with her breasts smush to his back.

koan: yellow peachy!

Momo: hello handsome~.

Nana: momo get off of him!

Momo: jealous? I try to greet him by getting to know each other some more.

Nana: but not like that!

lala: so koan, we was wondering when we found your room a messed after what Jennifer did to us. where you gone at?

koan: outer pace, I landed at the planet mercury, then the power of the 4 rings of death, greed, anger and fear merge of my... negative darkness, it's not corruption but make me a different koan that what you girls saw. When I landed back to earth, I killed and hunt since I saw the planet mars that almost like the lunar eclipse cause my werebeast to go out but I have to cancel it before it too late.

Maka: we are so sorry for our actions.

koan: not really you guys, I know it wasn't really you, it was a fake illusion to make it real, the memory hurt playing over and over but I endure and torn it apart to find the real you, and I already got my revenge.

momo: what you mean ?

koan: you know dung ?

nana: we heard about him.

koan: well he and that bitch Jennifer make a corruption and mind on my girls, brothers and your elder sister to go against me and betray my heart but they broke free from it.

Momo: (got mad) now dare they!

Nana: there going to feel my wrath!

Koan: oh you do, also I smell you two have the ability of talk to stuff like momo talk to plants and nana talk to animals which you two are expert and your tail can shoot lightning.

Momo: yep, I want to prepare myself.

Koan: and I'm impress of you two are pretty awesome just like lala.

Nana blushed and momo giggle

With rito, saruyama and the guys climbing the rock to find the girls bath side.

Rito h-hey, let's not peek.

Saruyama: but playing "dare" when we're in highschool, that's so lame.

Guy: I agree-. Idiot, you say that after coming all the way here?

Saruyama: you want to see her naked, too, right? Evens?

Rito: WHA! WHAT ARE YOU SAYIN-

They shush him by cover his mouth then they notice a long red fur frame whip and a blond hair into a fist grab them.

Rito: uh ho, I'm dead.

But rito see he wasnt grab but saruyama and the guy instead as they get drag then spotted by koan grin and yami hair waving while shadow her eyes showing glowing red.

Koan: what do we have here yami?

Yami: a bunch of perverts.

Koan: yeah

Yami: I hate perverts.

Koan: me too

Then they give them a major beating while rito sneak back so he wont get caught too as he can hear saruyama And the guy screaming in mercy.

Rito: I told them, but they never listen to me.

 **timeskip**

Spirit: now it's time for dare! Every student will draw a card and whoever has the same number will become a pair!

Rito's thought: really become a couple when we reach the goal... I want to pair up with haruna.

Koan's thought: I wonder who am I gonna get?

Everyone draw out a card with numbers and they start to pair up, haruna drew number 5 and koan pick number 6 as he turn to see his girls pick number 6 as well.

koan: looks like I'm lucky to pick them

he turn to rito , then he use his x-ray vision to see rito gonna pick number 13 but he quickly change it to number 5.

koan: there we go.

Rito: five?

Haruna: um, hi rito.

rito eyes wide and blush then he heard a psst, then he turn to see koan give a eye smile and grin with a thumbs up at him.

Rito: (smile) 'thank you'.

Koan: okay who has me?

Lala: ME! YAY!

koan: (turn at lala who have number 6 grin and eye smile) totally awesome lalaly ! but also

he duplicates himself for his other girls.

koan: make sure they're not left out.

Spirit: THEN, LET'S START THE DARE!

 **timeskip**

lala: ir's finally our turn koan!

Koan: yeah, did you work well with your angel side?

Lala: yeah, it feels weird that I can easily wield the power of an angle but is so amazing.

koan: well you are a four hybrid.

lala: huh ?

koan: true, even when I first met you along the twins, I sense your not just a deviluke but another kind, means your a hybrid, is it from your mother's side?

Lala: I guess you can say that yes.

Koan: cool you and your two sisters are hybrids like me! also when is it over and back to our room lala, how about we... (wrapped his right arm at him) have some fun with cosplay (he smirk and blew her ear and lick it)

Lala: (moan while blush) yes my love, let's.

Then they heard screaming as they see the couple running away.

Koan: what's up with them?

They turn to see a man wearing damaged battle armor man with arrows on it.

Koan: haha! Hey lala look! A funny man with funny face. (point at him)

lala: yeah that is a funny face.

Man: huh? You two it scared of this face?

Lala: nope! It looks funny.

Koan: if you want scary try this.

He then cover his face and reveal a monstruse face with an eye ball hanging from his eye socket.

Koan: how this?

To his answer the man fainted and turn white.

Koan:(turn back to normal and laugh crazy) this is fun, Koan wanna play scary ghost!

lala: I want to play too! Seems like fun.

peke: you two are better scaring people that being scared.

koan: okay, (bring his black lantern ring) let's get our costume and boo them surprise!

With rito and haruna

they are walking together and haruna is holding rito with all her might and screaming of seeing the scary monsters and horror people.

Rito: it's okay haruna.

Haruna: I'm sorry, but I don't do well with horror and stuff.

Then he accidently step on a twig make her eyes wide then she scream as she grab rito to make a run forward really fast.

Rito: wai- sto-

but haruna didn't know as she running rito pump into many trees then she see two horror monster costume.

haruna: NOOOOO!

She use rito like a bat then swatted them away.

With lala and koan

lala is wearing a white flag headband , a white yukata wrapped a purple ribbon on her waist and shoe her legs and her demon wings

Lala: boo!

The teens ran off in fright.

Then koan in his half demon form he shirtless but skin is gray white eyes then look like a walking corpse and black lantern symbol on his chest, some expose ones and raw flesh then he roar at the teens.

Koan: I like your ghost outfit, makes you look cute.

Lala: thank you, your is really scary of a undead demon.

koan: now let's kick it up a notch.

Lala: right!

She then pull out her phone and koan use his ring to make dark and horror ghost figures with one glowing white eyes and line marks.

 **with rito and haruna.**

Haruna: I…. I'm sorry rito. When I get scared, I can't control myself.

Rito: I… I'm okay…(his face almost cover in swollen by getting hit by trees)

they heard running as they turn to see the people in monster costume like they running of something really scary.

Lala: ah! There you are, rito and haruna.

koan: hey guys!

They turn to see lala with ghostly monsters and koan with zombies which shocked and scared haruna.

koan: heads up!

She throw rito at them but koan quickly caught him.

Koan: let's turn it off lala before haruna go out of hand.

Lala: okay.

They change back to normal.

Koan: your new invention the deru deru vision-kun come in handy lala and haurna, I know rito is a weapon but he's human too you know.

Haruna: sorry.

koan: is alright, now let's go. (remove his ring and turn back to normal)

They all walk together, as they walked up the stares Koan look to see his duplicates with they other of his girls.

Koan: yellow girls! Have fun?

Koan's girl: yes!

Koan: glad, looks like all of us are here!

Then they heard clapping.

Spirit: congratulations! Your the only group that got through the entire dare this year !

Koan: well this is great, (turn lala) anyway lala, can you shapeshift clothes without peke ?( she give him a seductive smile and wag her tail)

Lala: oh yes I can~.

 **Timeskip**

As koan and lala at the room alone.

koan: good thing tided up saruyama and those pervs, hope rito will get the time to confess his heart to haruna.

Lala: yeah, he is a nervous wreck.

Koan: anyway let's begin, wow me.

She smile while giggle as light engulf then light died down to show an orange bunnygirl.

Lala: beown~

Koan: now that's what's up doc.(grin)

Lala: want to taste my meat~?

Koan grin then fondle her breasts then deep kissing her.

Koan: I know this is the devil side talking, but you girls are all mine and no one else.

Lala: We all do, now please me master.

Koan: sure

Yami: koan..

They turn to see yami who in a black bunnygirl outfit and blush to look a little shy.

Yami: um… what do you think?

Koan: you look adorable.

She blush hard.

Koan: you love me? (she nodded) since when?

Yami: um… when I met you, you were so nice to me.

Koan: I see, I like that yami

Yami: eve.

Koan: come again?

Eve: my real name is eve.

Koan: that's a cute name, same cute name as yami and golden darkness.

Eve: th-thank you. (blush harder)

Koan duplicate himself

Koan 2: I'll be gentle.

Eve: okay.

Lala: (change into a nurse outfit) let's begin the sexy operation~.

Lemon time

Koan then let lala ride on his cock while he fondling her breasts and moving his hip to thrust her more, koan and eve in a deep kiss as he fondling her left breast and he finger her pussy a bit faster as she moan under the kiss.

Lala: yes! Yes! Corrupt me! Make me your eternal slave!

Eve: it feels strange, I feel funny.

Koan thrusting so munch inside of lala as she moan then he cum then she change her outfit into a sexy Catgirl then eve change her outfit into a black bikini with a skirt then he begin to thrust her pussy more and more as she moan loudly then she cum while the 2 koans biting their necks as lala moan and eve moan, suddenly for eve she sprouted two pares of angle and devil wings then a pair of black panther ears and tails even slight cat eyes.

Koan: my sexy panther kitty.

Eve: m-meow.

Koan 2: cute

Then he show his cock as she begin to lick it the head and all over then sucking his balls and he grunting feeling of her tongue and mouth all over, then she sucking it while koan thrusting lala a lot as she moan and playing with her breasts then he rubbing her tail to make her go crazy then eve begin to go faster then koan 2 can feel like he about to cum then he cum inside of her mouth which she swallow and drink the whole thing.

Eve: more, please more.

Koan: oh, does my kitty need more milk? (eve change her outfit into a maid outfit then smile at him)

Eve: please master, clam me. (lift her skirt to show her pussy)

Koan: with pleasure

He then do the doggystyle with eve as he gently shove it in as she moan but felt good to her, he begin to thrust a lot as he fondling and pinch her nipples make her moan and thrusting so munch then spank her ass again and again.

Koan: your a naughty maid! And you need to be punish!

Eve: yes, I'm a naughty maid, punish me more, bite me more~.

He bite her more then lick her neck while thrusting then her hair waving around touching and fondling her then wrapped in a cocoon.

Koan: huh?

Then she sprouted black wings, horns and red claw-like gauntlets, her hair is let down, no shoes, she is wearing a revealing black clothing.

Lala: woah!

Koan: Eve?

Eve: yes, it's me.

Koan: what happen to you?

Eve: it's my darkness form, (remove the gauntlet) now enough talk, ravage me silly boy~

Koan: very well (grin wider)

koan then kiss her deeply and continue thrusting her rapidly a lot as he lift her up and her legs wrapped around his waist then koan prime do a dogystyle on lala as he sucking her tail and spanking her a lot then groping her breath then koan 2 doing it really fast as he sucking her b***, lala and eve having a goofy face of their eyes rolls up and tongue out.

Lala: YES! YES! PUNISH THIS PUSSY!

Eve: YES! YES! YES! THIS IS WHAT I WANT!

Koan prime: W'RE CUMMING!

The two koans cum inside of them as they moan and eve's dark transformation turn off then koan 2 poofed out then lala and eve lay down on koan.

Koan: so eve, how'd it feels?

Eve: so, good~.

koan: I can sense that dark transformation is stronger, seem I give it an upgrade already.

Eve: (hugs him) thank you koan.

koan: is nothing eve, (smile) and I sure hope we meet tearju, she would be in the family with us.

Eve: she would like you.

Koan: I'm sure, (grin wider) cause this will be a hotdog hell of a time! HAHAHAHAHA!

 **Play fairy tail ending 21**

the scene started with koan's shadow walking and mountents is in the back ground then from the background it showed lilith smiling.

 **{kaqaita kaze ni yume azukete aruita}**

then it showed lord death, then it showe maka and soul.

 **{omoi nimotsu hanbun de}**

then it showed black and blue star together then charlotte and tsubaki then showed lala and blair.

 **{unmei wa sou kirihiraku tame ni aru koto, sono egao de sono senaka de, oshiete kureta}**

then the back ground changed to death city and koan starts running with blair following him.

 **{mata aeru yo wasurenai de tomo ni sugoshita kizu dareka demo!}**

Then it showed death the kid, liz and patty, then it change to medusa then momo and nana.

 **{azayaka na tabiji wo!}**

then the back ground change to a forest when it showed mikan and rito.

 **{tatoe ima wa namida ni oboretemo kono takai kabe wo norikoerareru hazu anata ga ita kara!}**

then it change to nemesis, run, then koan and blair start to run off the screen then the scene change to show maka looking for koan then she found him and smiled to see koan sleeping peacefully with blair on his chest.


	10. soul 10 trak, prom and dung

**Play One Piece Opening 5 "Kokoro no Chizu" [Creditless HD]**

 **{daijoubu! Saa, mae ni susumou taiyou wo itaumo mune ni. Tasunaida ta tsutawaru power negai wo tsukameyouyo}**

It starts with a glitter then koans cape then he turn to the screen smiling while he is next is black star smiling while falling with blue star, Charlotte and tsubaki, next its soul and maka wink at the screen and waving at the readers then it's death the kid with liz and patty, next is blair in her human form wink at the readers and make a cat pose as she is falling, then falling with then is lala, momo, nana mikan, mea, yami, yui, nemesis who blow a kiss at the readers and run. Then next scene is the whole scale of the DWMA building and a logo appeared cartoonish and is flash a little revealing the logo.

 **The Nemetrix Hero of Meister and Devil Aliens**

 **{dekkai nami ni norou chikara aawasete tokimeku hou he isogou hajimari no aizu, ima koso funade no toki ikari wo agetara nanairo no kaza wo kiri bouken no umi he, kizu darake no taba dakedo daiji na mono ga soko ni aru pinichi nara itsudatte boku ga mamoru kara}**

then it change to the group walking to the school, then it change to koan smiling and looking at the city with the others and the wind blow his cape flow, then lala jumped at koan to hug him with a smile and the other start to argue on who can hug koan, then it change to them hanging out an rito's place having fun, then it change to them sleeping over and hugging koan while he snores softly then it flashes to the group then to vilgax with the villains behind him and dung with medusa and arache and silhouettes behind them.

 **{daijoubu! Saa, mae ni susumou taiyou wo itaumo mune ni arashi ga kitara kata kunde sono saki no hikari wo miyou}**

then it change to the group fighting agents the kishins and then koan change to a kamen rider, then next black star and koan are having a sprawl and throwing there punches and smirking at each other and then show lord death doing wacky and spirit being a pervert and death chop him on his head.

 **{yume no kakera atsuareba asu ni mukou chizu ni naru dakara onaji hata no moto negai wo tsukamaeyouyo, bokura wa hitotsu onepiece}**

then it change to the group fighting dark rider minions and koan in his beast form punch hard sending it flying, then it change to see an explosion then Blair hugging koan on the ground, then maka holding soul slashing some minions in half and some stone, then it change to show the group smiling at the readers then it change to the school with the laughing sun then it shows the meisters with there weapons in human form then the aliens then koan and last the last scene shows koan's lion with a lord deaths mask.

Koan is now sleeping like a cat again but showing cat ears and tails while eating a stuff fish. Blair walked in and lay on his chest she then petted his hair as he purr.

Blair: Mmm, so cute, so warm~.

Then koan suddenly snuggle and cuddle Blair.

Koan: big warm clouds... (Muttered in his sleep)

Blair: (smile) yeah, these clouds are all yours.

As she moan when koan touch her tail then to her butt and breasts as he fondle them which she drool and blush but smile.

Blair: _finally, alone with my wonderful husband, oh~, that feels so good~._

Then give love bite to her neck as she moan and feel more hornier then nibble on her cat ears and nibble as she moan while meowing.

Blair: _oh yes, yes, yes, oh it's so good, my mind start to blank, I want more._

Then she had an idea to unzip his pants to show his cock is hard as she cat smile and lick her lips.

Koan: like what you see my naughty kitty?

Blair got scared and look to see koan awake.

Blair: um… yes.

Koan: (chuckle) why so scared? Give me a good wake up call, consider your morning milk.

She smiled and start licking his cock and start slurping it.

Koan: wanna see something really hot?

She nodded Koan grin as then a bright flashes as Koan now a female version of himself, beautiful young woman with her hair is a long beneath her back and with thick spiked bangs usually pointed to one side. Her breasts is bigger, busty hourglass figure. She wearing a koan's straightjacket shirt but revealed her cleavage more, fur frame tide to her waist, black shorts, high sock and black shoes, black attack sleeves as her short is unzipped for Blair to suck awe she shocked and awe.

?: ta-da ! Call me Keris!

Blair: MINE!

She put her face to her big breasts as it bounce which Keris giggle.

Keris: what'd you think?

Blair: so good~.

Keris: and didn't finished you milk.

She grab Blair's head then make her suck it even more by bopping her head up and down as Keris moan.

Blair: more, give it to me.

Blair fondle Keris' breasts as she moan some more.

Blair: oh your boobs are so soft kerisy~, I think I want more milk~

Keris: Oki dokide~

She then cum inside her mouth as she is drinking it. As She swallowed the cum as she lick some of it from her lips, Blair start to suck on Keris's breasts.

Keris: don't stop! Keep sucking my breasts!

She obeyed and continue sucking as she moan as she shove her cock inside of her as Blair moan while keris thrusting so munch while Blair suck her breasts

Keris: I'm cumming!

She cum inside her as they both moan, Keris zipped up and button a bit of her shirt while hug Blair to her breasts.

Keris: like your milk? And thank for the morning call.

Blair: meow~.

Keris: glad you like it, also i discover i have then one brother, i have two.

Blair: really? Hmm.

Keris: yeah, also I'm gonna show my girls this form.

As then she went to the kicthen and see the girls.

Keris: yellow girls, what doing?

Maka: oh morning ko-aaaaaaahhhhhh! koany? Is that you?

Keris: (giggle) is keris now, (she smile and came ad her breasts bounce) what'd you think my female form of me?

Then the girls all tackle her to the ground

Maka: so sexy~.

Soul: and she's all ours~.

Kid: so perfect.

Liz: this is so cool.

Patty: koany is all ours~!

Lala: I didn't know you can do that, but I like it

Momo: me too.

Nana: me three.

Yami: I didn't know you can do that.

Meme: Mmm, soft pillows~.

Shuala: (purr) me liky~.

Tsume: mine~.

Saki: so soft!

Mikan: mine!

Yui: I like this form very much!

Rin: oh you're so cute!

Tsubaki: I love it master~.

Aya: so sexy, so hot~.

Tsugami: um, I like it.

Blue star: so sexy~

Charlotte: wee, mastar.

Medusa: (purr) I love it.

Archane: Mmm, looks delicious~.

Ikaros: perfect my master.

Asteara: so sexy~.

Pantie: meow~.

Stocking: I love it!

Run: what?!

Anastasia: I happen to like it myself.

Keris: glad you like it, in this female form i known as keris kasai seinruyami.

Lilith and hikari came by

Lilith: hey koan how-

She spotted keris.

Keris: yellow mommy and daddy, what doing? (Waving her arm and laugh crazy)

Lilith: (sigh) koan, did you change your gender?

Keris: yep is Keris in this form.

Lilith look at her and glee then zoom and hugged her and twirl her around.

Lilith: I'm so proud of you!

You look like fine young lady of a daughter.

Keris: thanks, it what Keris do and-

Change back to koan.

Koan: koan full of surprises.

?: he sure is.

As everybody turn to see is none other than zack and akaru along houki and alexis.

Zack: hey bro.

Koan: hey zack!

Zack: hey koan! Boy you got yourself a hell of an adventure.

Koan: girls meet my other brother, zack Orion.

Maka: (put out her hadn) maka alburn. Nice to meet you zack.

Zack: you two maka, (shake her hand) i see you help of death too.

Maka: yeah, lord death can be silly at times.

Zack: I see, I met other reapers and even they original, they put me as their warden and knight. (Surprise them)

Soul: you met with other deaths?

Zack: yeah

Koan: my bro is half alive and half dead and undead, he is a very strong ghost, mimic and an ultramatrix.

Liz: really?

Koan: yeah.

 **at death's room.**

Zack: you must be death in this world, is an honor to meet you.

Lord death: yo! Waz up my man!

Zack: (sweetdrop) now I know why maka call you silly, (chuckle) is good around here.

Lord death: is really surprising your koan's third brother.

Soul: so you have a ghost formed?

Zack: yeah.

As he transformed into his ghost formed freaked some people, surprise and horror of seeing that formed.

Liz: (hugs koan) AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Soul: holy crap he looks like a ghost mixed zombie.

Koan: that his ghost formed, zack show them your soul.

Zack: okay I guess.

then he unleashed his soul wavelength to show his soul is the same size as koan's , his half side is pure white glow with blue lines beyond life and the other side is pitch black with green and red like both beyond death and undead. in the middle is silver light as is a strength increase and is beyond any gods to break there limit which cover in a blue and white fogs, some bones, knight's armors and weapons and planets float around it and not to mention a happy positive face mask and an angry but emotionless negative face mask. As black and white electric dance around his soul like and even ghost figure swarming around him it moaned.

Lord death: I… I can't believe it.

Soul: damn.

Maka: whoa, almost like koan.

Kid: both half's.

Liz: so. Scary.

Medusa: it surpass a witch's soul.

Stein: the middle side seem beyond it.

Spirit: w-woah, so much power.

Zack turn it off.

Koan: zack here is a half god from her mother side, you guys remember about the celestailsapien I talk about even their ultimate formed and hyper formed beyond it?

They nodded

koan: zack's mom akaru, is the queen of it and all the celestailsapien and his father a human.

That shocked everyone in the room.

Maka: okay, I know that you're the son of the legendary mister devil but zack, a demigod? That's new.

Koan: yeah and that's not all, ben here is a demigod too, his great, great grandpa is an anodite. The god and king of every magic and mana there is, Austin is a half human and a half dragon, his mother is a dragon goddess and queen.

Soul: WHAT?! You're telling me that there are two more people who are cooler then me?! (Anime tears) I feel ashamed.

Koan: don't worry your cool in my book, also dung the one who ruin zack's life and ausitn's life.

Zack: he made into this artificial ghost and made Austin have an artificial mummy and other stuff of mutate us.

Kid: I see, do you think we'll be able to see him?

Zack: if ausitn figure out what he is, also meet my childhood friend Alexis.

Alexis: hey.

Zack: and houki.

Houki: hi there.

Koan: so bro, what solo adventure world you're in?

Zack: flying robo-suits in an all-girl school.

Koan: damn, amaze you survive and that explains it.

Zack: no kidding.

Koan: also girls I figure zack, Austin and ben have evil counterpart in different timeline, including me. (This surprise the girls)

Houki: so zack, what timelines are you in?

Zack: hmmm, I think me and ausitn are in a world where a capital is corrupted and a group wanted to kill in order to remake it, and don't know what else , but there is the four of us in a place of a hunters and huntress of aura ability.

Houki: nice, (turn charlotte) hey she also look like charlotte!

Zack: oh yeah, sometime doppelganger.

Koan: people look alike.

Houki: I see, so who is this evil you zack?

Maka: I-I wanted to know.

Zack: konton kurokami Orion, a dark god and destruction of a whole opposite but he turning out good very slowly. (That surprise houki and Alexis)

Koan: feral jester, half fallen angel and half undead demon. (This surprise maka, lord death, Sid and kid)

Sid: an undead demon?

Lord death: I heard about them!

Maka: I-I read about them. (Shaking)

Kid: what is undead demon father? I never thought they can be undead.

Lord death: they are demons that can't easily die, their presence is extremely unnatural and/or corrupt. They specialize in the raw power of unholy and necrotic energies for powerfully destructive effects, which means this evil koan is a half undead demon and a strong one.

Kid: I see, and a fallen angel as well.

Koan: yeah.

Zack: also I senses my bro pains of what dung and Jennifer did to you guys.

Frown at them as they flinch in fear of zack's frown.

Maka: we felt guilty ever since that day, and we wanted to make it up to him, we're sorry of what we do to your brother.

Tsubaski: is true, we fought it and never wanted this way, koan act different but back to normal, it was sad seem him like this because of us. (Looked down)

zack: well as long you everything back the way it is, also koan.

Koan: yeah.

Zack: there a childhood friend to meet you.

Koan: (eyes wide) what...

Zack: yeah, come out ryuko matoi.

Walking to the room with her head down, she is a seventeen year-old girl of medium height and mid-length black hair with a single left-swept red highlight on her bangs. Her blue eyes have peculiar gear-shaped pupils with eight grooves around the edges. Blue sailor uniform. Her shirt is a crop top with mid-length sleeves that bears her midriff. Her sailor-style collar with red stripes is tied by a multicolored scarf that also serves as left "eye." right eye is covered by a black "eyepatch" with an X-shaped scratch over it her skirt is held up by suspenders attached to a belt. A red, finger-less, left-handed glove, white sneakers, and a black & white jacket with rolled up sleeves.

Koan: (narrow his eyes and glows red flames) yoooouuu... (Point at ryuko)

Ryuko didn't say anything but kept her head down. Koan roar in fury then turn to apenite as he tackle her and teleported away in black smoke and flames.

Soul: what the heck was that about!?

Zack: let's just say, koan and ruyko got some patching things up to do.

Patty: there outside!

As they go and watch.

 **With apenite**

they teleported outside as apenite smash ryuko at the ground while growling at her.

Apenite: why the hell they bring you here matoi?!

Ryuko: I…i….

Then ryuko's outfit with an eye speak.

?: kaon calm down! I know what she did but-

Apenite: (Turn to it) stay out of this senkustu! This doesn't involve you, this involve with HER! (Turn ryuko) TELL ME!

Ryuko: I just wanted to end this pain.

Apenite: pain huh? Ever since you found out what you are, you lash at me and sneksutu of saying those horrible things, it stab me very deeply but I kept enduring it! To get you back to your fucking sense! And ever since you was controlled by that feather winch with lies! And wear junksetu it made it worst! I didn't fight you nor didn't let you killed me but you wasn't holding back, especially calling me the devil meneance and slash at my heart! (Black magma smoke coming out of his shoulder and his hand glowing lava energy)

ryuko: that what made it worse, (start to tear up) ever since that day I went mad and start looking for you everywhere, I even looked at where we use to play together, when I found nothing, I went insane, I haven't had any sleep, eat anything and wanting to kill myself, I just want to say I'm sorry to you, (crying some more) I never wanted to hurt you! I'm sorry!

Apenite stop as he looked at her as he turn back to koan as he get a looked then turn to his half demon formed as this shocked and make her eyes shake then turn around.

Koan: I hid this madness when I discover the last piece of my sanity, I change my old looks and found you, you was the only person left in my mind ever since I lost lory and my step parents. It wasn't easy hiding it as it limit and need to charge so that why I hide and kept it away as I thought it not me and it will hurt any being but now you broke it, I was sent back to Bellwood begin rampage as people call me a villain, they was like the people treat me as a nobody. All betray me and outcast me, so I don't have no side and my insanity is all I have now, including this burning rage and huge hatred. Thought it was the mutation that grow strong by slowly any minute one by one.

Ryuko: same with you, I lost everything when I couldn't find you

Koan: then who free you?

Ryuko: mako and senkestu, that bitch sacrifice to destroy us until senksutu save us then brought back by zack's mom.

Koan: mind control is strong but how come they free you and I couldn't? (Gritting his teeth and squeeze his hand tightly as red blood coming out of his eyes like tears)

Ryuko: I don't know, when I heard that you were gone, my will to do anything went away.

Koan: I see, (sarcasm) and now you and senksutu are partner again, good for you. (Wipe the blood tears)

Ryuko: he was dead when you disappeared.

Koan: and now alive thanks to my brother's mom, how you expect to end the pain? But can you end my fury burns of hating what you become after you join the enemy's side like a puppet, (turn around and eyes glows red) you was my only hope and light! Which you turn it to ash! (Summon his dark red blood sword)

She then close her eyes waiting for him to strike he raised his sword at her then he stab it at the ground.

Koan: why?

She open her eyes looking at him to see he didn't slash her.

Koan: why did you still come here?

Ryuko: (a river of tears) all I wanted to be with you forever, I love you in all my heart and I did something stupid and horrible for letting my action did this, didn't what you'll do to me cuz i deserve it.  
I'm really, so and very sorry Koan, i know you suffer a lot from me. But now I don't want this pain anymore, I wanted to be back the way it was as childhood friend and what our doing is almost like what I'm doing.

Koan see her crying a lot fall to her knee, then he begin thinking of what she said as his head down and turn back to normal as he hugged her tight by surprise, she. Now growing happy and the felt of his warmth hug.

Koan; I love you too, promise me never give me that pain again.

Ryuko: (hugged back) I will never do that again.

Koan then cry very hard deep to her chest a lot as she petted his hair.

Ryuko: There, there, everything is okay, I'm really sorry what I did and I'll never do that again.

Koan: (puff eyes and dry eyes) thank you Ryuko, me want the old ryuko, the old her back in the day and continue where we lefted off at.

Ryuko: it's not that easy anymore, I lost myself can you help me bring it back?

Koan: (smile) I think i can.

He kiss her by surprise but she accepted it as then she felt a tingle, an old tingle from long time ago with him then felt fireworks and butterfly in her stomach as she break the kiss, she grin as she jump up and scream of joy.

Ryuko: koany!

Koan: ryuko? You're back to your old self?

Ryuko: of course I am, I miss you so much!

Koan: me too!

As they hugged which zack and the gang watch the whole thing smiling the warm moment.

Senkustu: finally she drop the emo depress.

Ryuko: hey! Don't ruin this for me!

Senkustu: what? I was telling a fact!

Koan: well anyway welcome back you two.

She smile more and hugged him and acted like a cat.

Koan: after this how about you, (whisper to her earn) entertain with me alone ~? (In a sexy voice and blow her ear)

She moaned while blush hard and dash away to koan alone.

Ryuko: now about now?

Koan: alright then

Ryuko: good, I know what to wear that will blow your mind and remember i use to get naked when fighting Tsumugu?

Koan: (blush hard) y-yeah and even i do like your pj bunny, it was cute but even when your bra and panties. (She grin and lean close to him)

Ryuko: well, I can strip for you~.

Koan: okay.

She then strip off her clothes slowly while doing a sexy dance on him, she then start to kiss him on the lips, she moaned and make koan play with her breasts making her moan more, she did a lap dance as he spank and grip her on the lips.

Ryūko: (moan) you like the show~?

Koan: love it (smirk)

She smirks and start to lick his chest and rub her breasts on his chest, she move down and strip. His pants and start licking the tip of his cock as he grunt, she giggle then licking it and his balls to, she sucking it while fingering her pussy.

Koan: (Pets her head) good my little liger~, keep going

She purr while sucking more and faster by bopping her head up and down as he grunting then he felt he gonna explode.

Koan: ryu! I'm cumming i can't gold it!

He cummed deepthroat inside of her as she drinking the entire of her boyfriend's cum and swallowed it, lick her lip of some cum and have a sexy smile.

Ryūko: delicious milk~, I want more~, but...

She push him down and she make her pussy face him.

Ryūko: eat this little liger~

Koan: okay my naughty kitty.

He then licked her pussy making her moan, she then start licking his cock again but licked like a lollipop they did a 69 which she lick his cock all over and the head piece while koan sucking and licking sucking her pussy even he finger her asshole as she moan more than soon they felt like to cum as they both cum each other as she got up and raised her ass against his hard cock, she wiggle and bounce it to rub it against it.

Koan: are you ready?

Ryūko: yes, I've been waiting for this for years, take me, mate and tear me apart my king~

Koan grin crazy as he shove it in as she moan, he thrusting faster to go in and out as he spank her ass hard and make it redder even grip it, then flip her to rapidly speed thrusting her and give love bite to her neck, ear, nipples and collarbone make her moan louder, suddenly she pop out liger ears and tail, her breasts and butt gotten bigger as she rolled her eyes and stick her tongue and making a goofy smile and face.

Koan: I'm going to make you my slave for live! You better obay my every word!

Ryūko: YES YES YES! MASTER! OH MASTER RIP ME UP! TEAR ME APPART! PUNISH THIS SLUT!

Koan: I'M CUMMING!

HE Unleashed an entire cum inside of her as she moan very loudly of a roar and then she lay down on his chest and hug him while a cat smile.

Koan: how it feel my kitty?

Ryūko: I feel more alive, master~. I want more~.

Koan: (chuckle) I think that's enough

as they clean themselves and put on the clothes.

Ryuko: hey koan mind fused junksetu with senkstu?

Koan: why?

Ryūko: so I can be more like you, strong.

Koan: I don't know, will you control it and go wild like me?

Ryūko: I will do anything to be with you again

Koan: okay.

He pull out dormant form is that of a white-and-blue sailor uniform. The design is noticeably more militaristic and regal than normal uniforms, with a high collar, shoulder epaulets and gold adornments along the sides. When active, Junketsu's two eyes are located on the neck lapel. On the upper part of the left sleeve is a blue metal band with three clasps.

Koan then infused it to senkustu and then his eyepatch is now have junkestu's eye.

Koan: alright is done.

Ryūko then hugged koan and rub her face at his chest

Koan: okay show me

she nodded as a big flashes Ryūko's chest is covered but expose hips and butt, while she wears a hakama on her lower body. The back parts of her hair are now colored blue, although she retains the red highlight on her fringe and red circle on her eyes.

She notice and looked at koan who sweated a little of remembering the look.

Ryūko: (hold his cheek) there there koan, I won't do that again.

Koan: thank goodness, koan almost lay an egg.

Ryūko then kissed him as he enjoy it then he feel her hips and smack her ass as she moan as they break the kiss.

Koan: you look very sexy, nice hips show and a great ass which is mine.

She change back normal but she pop out her liger feature.

Koan: you like that my little kitty?

Ryuko: (purred) yes~

 **timeskip**

koan: well me and ryuko went well, girls meet my childhood friend ryuko and her partner senkustu.

Ryuko: what's up?

Senkustu: nice to meet you all.

Maka: hello there, my name is maka albern.

Soul: and I'm her weapon, names soul Evan.

Ryuko: a pleasure, (turn tsume) lory is that you?!

Tsume: is tsume now ryuko.

Ryuko: (hugs her) your back!

Tsume: yeah and here this. (Smack her head)

Ryuko: ow! What the hell was that for?!

Tsume: for not calling and hurting koan

ryuko: (rubbing her head) okay, okay I think I do deserve that.

zack: glad everything went well, (turn to the star twins) hmmm, you two are ninjustu.

black star: we're assassin from the star clan, so your strong like koan huh ?

zack: yes.

Blackstar: I would like to fight you!

soul: so do I

Kid: I like to try.

zack:(grin) hmm, 3 on 1, sound nice.

Blue star: ugh, my brother is a real moron

zack: let's do it outside.

Black star did a flying kick at zack to outside but suddenly zack turn part of his body into smoke as black star fly past him by surprise.

Blackstar: heh you think you can get the jump on me?

zack: I don't know you tell me

black star try to find him around but he know like invisible

Blackstar: Assassens rule number one

zack's voice: silence dissolve in the darkness and erase your breath, what for an opening to attack your target.

Zack reappeared but black star strike him but what surprise him a poof to show a log

Black star: substitute technique?!

then got roundhouse to crashed down to the ground stumble as he look zack is there.

zack: ninjustu even other justu can be handy from another world fill with ninja and clans.

Soul then charge at zack but he dodge and grab her as she transformed into her scythe mode.

zack: gotcha. (then twirl it a bit) hmm, nice.

Soul: damn not again!

then black star got up as he charge in throwing his fist and kicks at zack but zack easily blocking it using soul then dodge black star's attack as behind him, he whack him with a hilt then pin black star at the ground.

Zack: is that all you got?

Then kid slam her foot at his ribs send him crashed down but got up see no effect.

zack: nice one kid.

Kid: thanks, have to please my husband.

Zack: let me try something interesting.

He toss soul who transformed back as zack's back burst tentalces quickly grqb liz and patty from their gun mode as pointed at kid's stomach and soul's stomach.

Zack: bang. (he pull the trigger)

Soul bullet exploded send kid and soul to the ground.

Soul: AAAGGGHHH THAT HURTS!

Kid: OW! OW! OW! OW! DAMN IT!

Patty: HEY! LET GO!

Liz: WHAT THE HELL.?!

Zack: hmm not bad

black star the n came in and strike at zacks behind.

Black star: **BLACK STAR BIG WAVE!**

Then zack just stand there.

Zack: thanks for the massages B.S

Black star: AH COME ON!

Zack kick him then his hand make a wind spinning sphere

Zack: **RASAGEN!**

He then crash at black star with the ball of wind as black star scream like a drill hit him send crash down unconcious, tsubaki, charllote and blue star is awe and shocked.

Blue star: how in the hell did you do that?!

Zack: at the ninja world you can choose any element, that was wind style.

Tsubaki: interesting.

Zack: yeah and now here this one for you two.

He gonna use the sharnigan from sasuke to use genjustu.

Lala: ooh, your eye's change.

Soul: what?

Tsubaki: what are those?

As they see zack's eyes become red along with three black marks around the pule

Koan: that's the sharnigan.

Maka: what does it do?

Koan: it's like you can copy skills with just a glance, from the uchia clan, use genjustu and In combat, that allows them to see fast-moving objects and, once fully developed, offers some amount of predictive capabilities: they can anticipate an opponent's next move based on the slightest muscle tension in their body and act accordingly to dodge or intercept.

Maka: I see.

Then zack unleashed a genjustu on soul and kid.

Soul: hey occupied!

She notice everything seem black and nothing even her vision

Soul: i can't see anything!

Kid: me neither!

Everyone see soul and kid just standing looking

Maka: what happen to them?

Koan: I think there in a genjustu.

Maka: in a illsuion?

Koan: pretty munch.

Zack then make his right hand in lightnijg but cover in his sword he summon but he just walk passed them and he stab the sword at the ground, then a lightning explosions send soul and kid unconcious as zack's eyes turn back to normal.

Zack: is done.

Maka: well, I can see that he is skilled.

Koan: zack is a biggest tough fighter ,weapon expert , unpredictable like , master of being a ninja but a shonbi and death's warden and knight , even for a necromancer animancer and holding back ( shocked them)

Blue star: WHAT?!

Zack: is true

lala: wow, but what about this austin person?

Zack: you'll get a chance soon.

Houki and alexis hugged zack

Houki: that was great zacky.

Alexis: nice job

Zack: is nothing, now it time to go.

Houki: okay, nice meeting you!

Alexis: you guys are great.

Zack: well koan, seeyah around bro.

Koan: you too, (gri consider) if you see our other bro tell them me say his.

Zack: yeah, TIME TO ROLL OUT!

Koan: IT'S TIME TO GO WILD!

Zack,Alexis, houki and akaru teleported away.

Maka: what a nice brother

koan: yeah is good to have him back.

black star: so your brother a master of ninja and that makes you one.

koan: yep, I visit that world.

Black star: you are so awesome right now.

Koan: is nothing.

?: hey daddy!

Koan turn to see and luniaalle.

Koan: hey kids!

They both hugged him.

Maka: koany who those two?

koan: oh there my kids, made from me and feral jester, koan. jr and lunialle, say hi to your moms , uncles and grandparents.

Koan. jr: yellow! My name is ! What doing? (waving his hands at them and laugh crazy)

Lunialle:(grin while giggle and bow) my name is lunialle, nice to meet ya'll! (wiggle her cat tail and flap her cat ear like hair)

Lilith: YES! I'M A GRANDMOTHER NOW!

Hikari: look at you boyo.

Lord death: oh dear.

Luna: it's lilith.

Mumu: there so cute.

Ryuko: oh wow, there cute.

Black star: who did you bang to get them?

Rito: WHAT?!

Maka: aw there cute!

Soul: there cool.

Blair: (snatch lunialle) mine!

Kid: you two are so perfect!

Liz: well, well, look at you two.

Patty: THERE SO ADORABLE!

Lala: (hugs koan jr) you look just like your papa!

Momo: aw.

Nana: so cute.

Yami: cute.

Meme: oh god there so cute!

Shuala: so cute!

Tsume: (snatch the two of them) MINE!

Saki: oh how adorable they are!

Mikan: oh there adorale!

Yui: me, mom?

Rin: this a surprise

Tsubaki: YES!

Aya: amazing.

Tsugami: My goondess.

Eruka: I'M A MOTHER!

Mizune: my there amazing.

Blue star: my two little red stars

Charlotte: I'm a mama (anime tears)

Medusa: (snatch them) NO THERE MINE!

Archane: what a handsome young man

Ikaros: master's kids

Asteara: I WANNA HUG THEM!

Pantie: (grin) now this boy looks like koan!

Stocking: oh my.

Run: such a beautiful young lady.

Yami: so precious (hugged them)

Anastasia: F-Fluffy (snatch them and hugged them)

Tsume: hey! I'm not done hugging them!

Koan: also mom, I'm curious why I was crying in blood tears and not normal tears?

Lilith: well, I have them, there the tears of rage.

Koan:(title his head) tears of rage?

Lilith: it's a rare thing devils have, we are known for emotions of sin, red tears meaning anger mixed with sadness, it's the first step of becoming a devil, but your a nephalem, another rare thing, you may have the tears of rage but there is still seven more phases that you will go though.

Koan: emotions of sin? and what is the seven phase?

Lilith: the tears of rage is the first one, wrath, you'll have the strength to destroy anything, next it's the tears of desire, greed that phase will make you take anything as you please, the tears of love, lust, you'll make your girls more you then you thought, the tears of nothingness, sloth, you'll have so much power you won't know what to do with it, the tears of jealousy, envy, you'll do anything to get back and get back what you have, the tears of hunger, gluttony, you'll eat anything and you won't be satisfied, and the tears of selflessness, pride, you'll have the power to win any battle.

Koan: I see, are they're anymore phases do I need to know? (turn to hikari) and if I'm a half angel does it means the opposite of the sins, what do I have?

Hikari: you do, but it's not express in tears, you nearly have all but yet you have not, the act of chastity, you have the control of lust but your love show no bounds, the act of abstinence, you'll have the control to hold your hunger, the act of kindness, you show heart to help others who are in need, the act of diligence, you'll show that you can do anything and build anything, the act of humility, you swallow your pride and take modesty as your pride, the act of patience, you show that you'll wait for century's, and the act of charity, you'll give anything to someone and never ask anything in return.

Lilith: yes, but I won't bore you with the details.

Koan: bore? Why not transferred it into my mind?

Lilith: hmm, sound simple enough.

She tap his forehead as he transferred it as surprise him.

Koan: wow.

Lilith: yep, you may have already have the soul of an angle and demon but there will come a time when you will become a king and you can make the deal of deals but even as king the beast and chaos.

Koan: I see, even koan is koan.

Lilith: but for how long?

Koan:(grin wider and laugh crazy) who said is a limit of being yourself ? (Lilith giggle and hikari smile)

Lilith: that's my boy.

Hikari: our boy.

 **Timeskip**

Lala and koan are looking at the sign of the school field day.

Koan: hotdog! Field day!

Lala: do you think I can win this?

Koan: of course you will! (turn rito) you seem in a good mode bro.

Rito: of course I am.

Koan: is it about haruna?

Rito: (blush) is that obvious?

Koan: obviously gonna win her heart in feild day, yes.

He made steam came out of his ears.

Koan: well good luck.

Rito smile and run to get changed.

Koan spin like a red mini tonardo and wearing a field day outfit with a red headband.

Koan: all set! Hahahahahahahaha!

 **Timeskip**

everyone is now outside and the boys are ready to run in the first event, track and field.

Koan: wow this is nice! Which me have my root beer and hotdog!

Random superstar: I, motomitsu, superstar of the baseball team and the dream guy of every girl in the school, will set a new world record for this scavenger hunt.

Koan: yellow girls! What doing? (Waving his arms at them)

then every girl screamed for him then lala, tsume, maka and ryuko hugged him.

All the boys: OH COME ONE!

Koan: what? Me just say hi to them and my wife.

All the boys: WIFES?!

Koan: yep! But let's have fun! Me wanna carry the thingamajic HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHA!

Whack his head to the ground and pecking it to make a jackhammer noise.

Lord death: alright everyone, let's get this event started!

Girl: get set!

Boys: go!

Koan pull out a gun and shot the single.

Run then dash first but he see koan surpass him by run backwards.

Koan: yellow skunky! Your doing good and it said " hug the girl who was you ever see"

he see run and then give her a good hug.

koan: koan hug pretty girl!

He went ahead and pull a card from a box and it said " hug the girl who was you ever see"

he see run and then give her a good hug.

koan: koan hug pretty girl!

Run: yay!

Ren then pick up another card but it said "A legendary sword located somewhere in this world".

Ren:(point at koan) koan seinruyami! I'm not gonna to loose! I absolute wont lose! (tun off)

koan: have fun!

Lord death: honestly, who wrote on those paper?

Koan: me don't know, but is fun! And random!

Motomitsu: that's why amateurs sucks, I'll show them how a pro does it!

2 guy pick a box for him.

Guy 2: just what you expect from sempai.

Guy 3: I love how he calls himself a scaventer hunt pro!

Motomistu: this one !(grab the paper up)

Open it that said "love that blossomed the day" then he turn to lunialle and amaze of her sexy beauty and cuteness.

Lunialle: huh? (tilt her head)

motomistu: (run to her) lunialle seinaruyami! I'd like to borrow your love for me! If you like, I could hold on to it forever.

Lunialle: DADDY! THERE'S A PERV MAN HERE!

Koan: (pull out a shotgun) YOU GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER YOU FERRET!

He then run away with a girly scream as koan start shooting at him and chasing him.

lunialle: daddy let me see it!

koan: here you go princess!

he toss it as lunialle shot motomistu's ass as he scream while holding it.

koan: Bullseye!

Lunialle make a raspberry at him.

lunialle: Luni don't like pervy guys , absolutely out of the question

rito pull a paper out of the box that said " gym shorts fresh from bum, girl's only" that made him scared.

Rito: I can't get this! Who wrote these tasks?!

Koan: hey lala, what wrong with rito? He's seem not doing anything.

Peke: it appears to be something that is difficult to get.

Lala: alright then…. Mister push-push! Now he'll be able to get going!

she throw a small robot like and 6 of them.

koan: alright boys! you know the drill!

Then they start pushing rito to haruna.

koan: hmm, need to test the rockets more, remind me that later lala

Then rito see he grab accidently on haruna's shorts that almost expose her butt.

Rito: no this is...

koan: KOAN SHIELD!

He jump in front as haurna scream and slapped koan as his head remove send flying and fall and stumble on the ground.

Koan's head: talk about a heads start and up! Hahahahahahaha!

The body is not trying to find it's head as everybody gasp and scream to see that.

Haruna: koan I'm so sorry!

Koan's body attach his head.

Koan: no biggie! Hahahahaha!

 **Timeskip**

the girls are now taking the stage as they are getting ready for the next event.

koan: good luck lala ! and my other wifes ! have fun and koan give you a congratulations kiss!

Saki: lala, we're finally going to complete against each other, and I'm gonna earn koan's kiss!

Lala: (up on her face) no he's kiss will be mine!

Saki: like hell I'll let you kiss my king!

Yui: we need to take this more seriously. I've got to lead by example, 'but I won't mind having koans kiss'.

Girl: on your mark!

Yui: we're about to start, everybody! (heard the bang) I won't lose! That kiss is mine!

As she run he is running to a scene when a man is bowing to a girl's parents.

Yui: wha? They can't be serious!

Koan: don't get distract yui! Keep going!

She then start to dart thought it and kept running

Saki: i ain't letting you beat me! Koany is mine!

Then haruna stopped to see a woman holding a baby crying.

Koan: is a trick !

That make haruna snap out of it as she run then saki stopped in some office with some man.

Koan: saki focus ! If you win , i let you kiss me with blood on my lip!

She then move the old man away and start sprinting then lala is now in a room but she smash thought it.

Lala: your little tricks won't stop this girl from her victory kiss!

Then koan's girl run in speed as they made it in the finish line as a tie and everybody cheer for them.

Lala: I win! His kiss is mine!

Saki: your blind I win! His kiss is mine!

Yui: you two are daft, his kiss is mine!

Koan: is a tie so that mean. ( split of 3 ) trio kiss and here saki.

Koan bit his lip hard to show blood and curve it to his mouth.

Koan: here you go.

He then kissed saki as she moans from the taste of his blood, lala tackled him to the ground as she kissed him, and yui moaned when he kissed her.

Even koan's girl earn a kiss

Saki: _his blood, so good and his kiss, so wonderful~.  
_  
Lala: _yes, mine~._

Yui: _so good~, so wonderful~._

Koan: you three did good and yui remember, no need to go all serious, what matter is having fun, if isn't stupendous, is not fun, so relax.

Yui blushed and barry her face to his chest.

Koan:(chuckle) such a cute kitty (petting her head)

she purrs on his touch

Then everyone getting ready for the next task of the runner and passing the tapon.

Koan: do your best saki and yui! Show them what you got!

Yui and saki: okay!

Koan: you too rito!

Rito: thanks!

Then lala sit down on koan's lap and lean on his chest.

lala: so warm~.

Koan: you to my sexy devil queen. (rub her tail a little)

she moaned and rubbed her head to his chest more as she giggles.

Girls: gets set!

Koan and boys: go!

Then the girls run there fastest as yui in the lead as rin in the second catching up to her then yui spotted run waiting for her.

Run: come on come on!

yui: here you go run! (she give it to run)

she then run fast as rin past her to aya, suddenly ren came back with some armor carry a giant sword.

koan: your late!

Rin: sorry I'm late! I'll run to the finish!

he begin to walk while carry the giant sword.

yui: you know your sister already got it, so you might wanna keep up but first you need to-

she got cut off when ren dash in speed.

Ren: I'm a man! I won't give up until the very end!

rito: leave the sword! Just leave the sword!

ren passed the girl.

ren: I'm a man !

saki: what ?

run: ren ! here the baton !

kid: if he run to fast he'll slip with the giant sword with him.

then suddenly ren is almost loosing balance of his speed and how heavy the giant sword is.

koan sigh as he came in which he put his foot in the way make ren trip over to let go of the giant sword, as the giant sword flip around as koan easily catch it with his hand, he put it inside of his fur cloak frame.

koan: never sent an idiot to do a nutjob's job.

Then they are now at the final event.

koan: alright the final one, if each of you girls who's my wife ever win this, I let them snuggle and hug my head while in a date.

Now koans girls are now very eager to face each other as an energy is showing

Lord death: well this event is getting hyped now seems that koan is promising any of his girls to a snuggle, hug and date after this, and joining me right now is koans mother lilith and my wife luna.

Lilith: (giggle) my son can stir up an entertaining event.

Luna: like when you stir up trouble?

Lilith: sue me, It what I do, and your the one to talk

luna: like how?

Lord death: easy girls, now back to the start of the event as we're about to begin.

Girl: ready?!

boys: set!

koan: go! Hotdog!

Saki: hold a moment! Lala! We're going to settle this right now! And I'll take that date with koany! Rin! Aya!

Rin and aya: yes, ma'am!

Then a huge pool suddenly rise from the ground and water filled the pool.

koan: cool!

Saki: its an instant pool created by tenjoin group technology! The final event will be a mock cavalry battle fought in this pool! Is that understood?

Luna: you can't just change the rules. is this a good idea hun?

Lord death: I let it slide once scene this is koans girls but the next time she dose this type of stunt again I'll convalescent her collection of souls from koan's permission.

koan: and no blood!

Girl: ready?! Go!

Koan: let's do this!

koan: also saki, hope your not cheating.

saki: oh heavens no, I'll win this how it is.

as then suddenly saki and lala grab each other hats and make it a tie.

Saki: dang it!

Lala: is a tie!

The event continued when a mysterious figure fly up shot a purple and white sphere at them, but koan act quickly to jump out and transformed his clothes back on and deflect it.

Lala: what was that?

Koan: cooler.

Cooler: well, well, glad to see you again koan.

Lord death: everyone! Please evacuate the pool and the premieres! This is not a drill!

Cooler: (chuckle) is been to long serinuyami, and this msut be the place you crawl in too.

What floating down is a humanoid figure who have skin is deep-purple as opposed to the pure white of his brother. has a distinctively more masculine ,sports several armor-like carapaces on his chest, shoulders, undergoes great changes as opposed to his base form, his chest and muscle-mass has expanded greatly. His white carapace also changes, with the breast-plates shoulder pads becoming hoop-like in shape, while the white carapaces on his wrists change drastically, gaining dark-blue sections and procuring blade-like protrusions. carapace he has on his head, which in this form completely encases his entire head except for his eyes, his mouth being covered behind something reminiscent of a visor, four spikes extend from his cranium and there is a large duark-blue section in the middle of his head.

Koan: seem not only you cheated death by goku's Kamehameha at you by the sun and now cheated death by him as metal cooler at the namek and back from the dead again, but this time dung I presume?

Cooler: but of course.

Lord death: mind if I join in koan?

Koan: you wanna action to this walking old eggplant? (point at cooler)

Lord death: but of course, I needed the warm up anyways.

Koan: well, since he cheated death, (pull out a black lantern ring) let show him that cheaters with no soul never wins.

Lord death: (pop out his giant hands) this is going to be like the old days.

Koan: (put on his black lantern ring) The Blackest Night falls from the skies, The darkness grows as all light dies, We crave your hearts and your demise, By my black hand, the dead shall rise!

Then he change as a big black and white flashes, koan is now shirtless but with a tretchcoat like mixed striaghjacket open to his gray skin, black socket with glowing white pupils, his hair is black, wearing lord death's mask like on the side of his face , black lantern symbol as cut like on his chest and look like a zombie a bit, black and some ripped pants, his fur frame cloak is black and wearing black gauntlet claws and sharper teeth.

koan: wow...this is interesting. (look at himself)

Lord death: it suits you, now (got to his serious voice) lets send him to hell.

Koan: with pleasure (grin wider)

he turn into a death scythe on but a black and white line glowing double blade scythe, with a black lantern symbol like eye, spike blade on the bottom handle as lord death caught it.

Lord death: let's do this.

Lord death and koan: **SOUL RESADENTS!**

then they entire cloud become darker and thunder storm as the day become night timewhile some gravestones pop out and almost like a ghost town.

Lord death: welcome to the grave sight, where tonight.

Koan: we're collecting your soul, of your sins, and cheated death twice, oh death don't like that at all.

Cooler: like I'm scared of a foolish reaper like you! (charged at him) your mine!

Lord death: oh really?

Then he went into the mist disappeared from view.

Cooler: (stopped) come out here! Come out and face me you cowered!

Lord death: what ? Can't fight what you can't see?

Then he slash coolers back making him scream, try to find them as he appeared cooler blast him but it was a mist.

Koan: only the devil along with death give a judge how you fight back, your crimes of taking innocent's lives will avenged them.

Cooler: who cares about those weaklings!

Lord death: we do!

Death then start dashing pass cooler and slash when he passed him.

Cooler: what the?!

As then a combination of black ice and black flames burst out of him as he scream in agony then suddenly he see all the souls of the innocent he slaughter.

Cooler: what the hell?! It can't be!

lord death: these are the souls of the ones you slaughter, (spin the scythe and pointed at cooler) now they are here to get there revenge on you, **SOUL CARNAGE!**

Then the souls all charge at cooler clawing and beating the crap of cooler, as the chain shot out to tide up cooler dragging him down with the souls.

Cooler: NO! I don't wanna go back! I JUST GOT HERE! IT'S NOT FAIR!

Then soon it close to shown cooler's gravestone.

Koan: life isn't fair cooler.

Lord death: only death and the devil tell who live or die when their time is come.

Lord death land down and twirl koan as sham in a flash to turn everything back to normal by a flash as then everybody shocked to see lord death now completely different. An adult young man, wearing a black cloak hoodie and some business suit but silver and a tie, unbutton coat to show is darker gray shirt with chain and even combat nice shoes, white gloves, skin pale, his hair is pitch black beneath his neck with white streaks, his mask on the side of his head and he open his eyes to see is crimson blood red.

Lord death: what are you all looking at? (look at himself) oh yeah this new look, well koan said since the black lantern and white lantern increased me and now I new abilities, even now I have my first human formed.

Kid: amazing! He look great right mother? (turn luna) mother?

She turn to see that she is gone and so does lord death.

Liz: we're are they're go?

Patty: I don't know. But (snatch koan and dash away) MINE!

Kid: LIZ GET BACK HERE WITH MY KOANY!

Liz: PATTY! GET BACK HERE!

Lala: YOU BRING BACK KOAN THIS INSTANT!

Saki: HE IS MINE AND MINE ALONE!

Koan: we're we going Patty-pat?

Patty: somewhere we can be alone.

Koan: a date?

Patty: yes!

Koan: okay but where?

Patty: i know the perfect spot!

 **Timeskip**

patty and koan at some amusement park.

Koan: awesome!

Patty: now come on.

She then pull koan to the park, but they didn't know as medusa who in her snake formed of a black and red eyes looking at them.

Medusa: that not fair, I wanna date koany, unless...

As koan going buying balloons while patty looking at the cotton candy ,then she spotted a snake.

Patty: huh? is that...

Then medusa went in patty's mouth going inside of her.

Koan: hey patty! Koan got balloon with animal pictures on it!

Patty: that is great!

Koan: huh?

As koan notice that she is now all bubbly and he crossed his arms.

Koan:(chuckle and smile) medusa? Is that you?

Medusa/patty: (smile sexually) am I that easy to read~?

koan: me can sense it one way or another, also it does turn me on you take over my girl's body like that.

Medusa/patty: (purr) if you like we can have some more fun~.

koan: sure but let have a both date first , so how it feel in patty's body and what is like?

Medusa/patty: it feels very good for someone so young.

koan: how she doing in there? is she still there and awake noticing what going on?

Medusa/patty: yep, but she is not very happy.

koan: very surprising, come out of her so I can solve this problem.

Medusa/patty: okay koany.

The snake came off of her mouth and patty returns to normal and medusa shapeshift back to normal.

Patty: why you, how dare you interrupt my date with koany!

koan: now, now patty, even you did snatch me but let share and beside,(duplicate himself) it can work well.

Patty dashes away with koan 2 leaving medusa and koan prime.

koan 2: here your balloon animal patty-pat

patty: thanks koany.

koan: I admit, it was sexy when she possessed you. (patty giggle)

Patty: oh you. (hugged him)

Koan: now let hotdog go on some rides!

Patty: yay!

Meanwhile with medusa she and koan are somewhere alone so they can make out

Koan: so my snake queen, which ride you wanna go on?

Medusa: the roller coaster.

Koan: sweet! And some other fast ride and when we eat, is on me, my treat.

Medusa wraps around her arms to his neck then kiss him, koan prime and medusa went on the roller coaster, patty and koan 2 was chowing down some sweets and food, they got on the spinning tea cups and koan 2 win a prize for patty, koan prime and medusa went to some fun house and did some great dancing, it was a big blast for them as they go somewhere aloe and private as koan 2 merge to koan prime.

Koan: man that was fun.

Patty: its really fun.

Medusa: have now let have our own fun huh patty~?

Patty: hop in, ahh! (open her mouth)

She went into pattys mouth and she smiled as her eyes change to medusa's eyes and hair color as well and her clothe's color change black and a snake tie like.

Medusa/patty: you like~?

koan: wow medusa, that look sexy on you in patty's body.

Medusa/patty: (lean into him) how about we have some fun alone~?

Koan: (grin wider) with pleasure. (smack her ass)

She moan then kissed koan as they make out again, he give her love bite while licking and sucking it as he fondling her big breasts while twisting her nipples as well make her moan more.

Medusa/patty: oh~ you like her body, give it to us.

Koan: of course.

As they begin to strip their clothes off.

Koan: please your king now.

She then start licking his cock and start rubbing her breasts to it, as he grunted, lay down as she rub her breasts between his cock and licking it and sucking it.

Medusa/patty: I gotta admit, patty has some nice big boobs for you to play with.

Koan:( grunt) sure is! I'm cumming!

Then he cummed in her mouth as she drinking the whole cum and swallowed it, while lick her lips.

Medusa/patty: so tasty~.

koan: wow medusa, that look sexy on you in patty's body.

Medusa/patty: thank you.

Koan: and now to kill two birds with one stone.

Medusa/patty: you think so~, well the fun is just beginning~

He shove his cock inside of her while doing the doggy, he rapidity thrusting inside of her as she moan louder, his right hand fondle her left breast while his right hand spank her ass many time as it become red, then giving more lovebirds on it as well, her eyes roll out up and make a goofy face, tongue out and smile.

Koan: I'm going to make you two completely mine, so no one will take you.

Medusa/Patty: yes! Take us! Make us all yours!

Patty: I'm so happy! I'm going to be taken by my love! Fuck me to pieces! Make me all yours more!

Koan: I'm cumming!

He cummed inside of her as she moan loudly, then his cock still inside of her as she let koan's face to her breasts like pillows while Medusa/patty petted his head.

Medusa/patty: you like it? We can be your personal pillows forever and ever~.

Koan: I would love that

She open her mouth as medusa came out as patty turn back to normal as Medusa lean next to Koan to comfort him with her breasts as pillows too.

Medusa: and we can be your milky for you darling~.

Koan: with pleasure, also I figure their next plan, Medusa you know since you use to work with them?

Medusa: why yes, we plan to trap every weapon and mister in one room and inject the black blood into the kishin underneath the school.

Koan: okay and when they start the ambush?

Medusa: at the prom.

Koan: alright warn death about as me got a plan, also who coming?

Medusa: free, anti me, anti-eruka, anti-mizune, dung, anti-crona, armof jungle beast and Blitz the lightning demon.

Koan: i see, anyway time for some milk. (he begin sucking both medusa's and patty's breasts)

patty: (moan and rub his head) so good~, so warm~, so wonderful.

Medusa: (giggle) that is baby, suck on them, suck as much as you like~.

 **Timeskip**

Tonight is prom night and everyone is dress for the occasion. Koan have his tophat, wearing red and black suit with no coat but a black trench coat and his red fur frame still on him and a bow tie and wear black claw gloves and a yellow vest inside.

Koan: there we go, look stupendous.

Pull out hex's staff but remade to look like a black staff with red and green streaks, demonic wings on the right and angleic wing on the left up top with a Beast Claw like that have has six spikes, It also has a chaotic symbol at the end.

Koan: I wonder what the girls are wearing? Well time to go and see for myself.

He then see maka wearing a purple dress with her hair down and has two pony tails all curled up, soul wear a black and red gothic dress, mumu wear a black dress, yami, asteara and ikaros wear some kimono ikaros have the light blue, asteara have red and yami have black, yui wear a silver dress,lala wear like a princess dress with a ponytail, blair wear the same, kid wearing a white dress along a red rose on her dress, saki ,aya and rin wearing a fancy gown dress, blue star , liz and patty wearing red jumpsuit, blue star wearing a dark blue dress and charlotte wearing a kimono too, pantie wear the same but sexier and stocking wearing a gothic dress like soul except is color blue, ryuko wear a tuxedo, Shuala wear a red and blue wavy dress and her hair down, Tsugami wear a black dress, mizune in some crimson dress, eruka in some green dress, Anastasia wear a fancy dress too, Archane wear the same, tsume wear a pretty dress too, medusa in a dark blue dress, momo and nana wear princess dress as well, black star and rito wear tuxedo, snarl, bendy, boris, dex-starr, alice and koan's pokemon came.

koan: yellow everybody! What doing?

Bendy: we're going great, and I don't have to change, and I see that your wearing a tux.

koan: no duh, you already wearing your suit.

koan: me cant.

bendy: why not ?

koan: you two are all black and white ink.

bendy: oh yeah I guess.

Koan: so girls, how do koan look? (spin his staff and tip his top hat wit ha wink and sexy grin)

That made his girls sigh in delight, blush hard ,steamed come out, blood nose blast out and a wet dream fatansy while drooling.

Koan: I take that as a yes.

Everyone then walked in the school.

Maka: it'll star without us if you don't hurry.

Soul: your the one who took forever with the printing you have to do.

Black star: hey soul, koan, I'm gonna eat a bunch of food till I puke.

Tsubaki: _how gentlemanly._

Koan: cool! Nice words bro! But let the ladies first to enjoy themselves.

Liz: hey there!

patty: over here guys!

koan: yellow- (looked at liz and patty's outfit) why the hell are you two wearing jumpsuit-(turn kid) kid.

Kid: I'm sorry, old habit die hard.

koan: which you be lost without me.

koan spin his staff and point at the Thompson sister with a flash as liz wearing a fancy red and white stress dress with her hair down and patty wear the same but in a cute skirt like with it.

koan: there we go.

Liz and patty: (hugs him) thank you!

koan: is nice, my kid you do look lovely as ever.

koan: good and no dancing like that can can, me know what your thinking but relax, also did medusa and lord death told ya'll about dung's plan?

Kid: yeah.

Koan: good, (grin wider) cause me have a plan and also my kidn of army and carnage give birth to a new symbiote, his name is toxin, toxin!

Then come out of the shadow is a symbiote humanoid who all red, but the bottom waist cover marks of blue and same go for the arms, black line flame eyes and green lounge.

Koan: meet toxin.

Toxin: it...pleasure...to meet...all.

Patty: hello!

koan: also he need to find a new host as a partner, so who it gonna be?

Blair: me.

toxin looked at blair then jump at her then begin to bond and reform into a fancy red and blue outfit along have gloves that color blue.

Blair: well hello sexy. So koan, how do I look?

koan: sexy mixed stupendious ! how it feel of the symbiote bond with you?

Blair: fits like a glove.

Koan: Koan know what you mean.

Black star: I'm so hungry (bleu star smack his head)

Blue star: hold your horses dog boy.

Kid: everybody thank you so munch, for coming, tonight we celebrate the founding of the DWMA

Koan: let's party! (carnage came out of koan's back)

Carnage: YES!

Everyone is now enjoying themselves then koan see kid not enjoy herself as he zoom in.

koan: what's wrong my death goddess?

Kid: well, is what my father told me is true?

koan: Sadly yeah, I even had a talk to him about your brother.

Kid: yeah

koan: I hope so, cuz dung is not looking to recruit him.

kid: he's not?

koan: no, he want to kill him along eating and dragging his power and soul.

Kid: I see.

koan: yeah which we be ready and let's enjoy yourself.

kid: (hug his arm) of course my king.

Everyone is now enjoying themselves then as kid try to put on a speech but black star ruin it , then koan pull out a violin.

koan: now everybody, listen to this good song

he then start to play the violin as he sang.

 **Play ~One Piece~ Brook - Binks Sake (Violin Solo Version)**

Koan: **{Yo ho ho ho… Yo ho ho ho… Yo ho ho ho… Yo ho ho ho… Gather up all of the craw! Time to ship out binks's brew! Sea wind blow to where, who know? The waves will be our guide! O're across the ocean's tide, the sunset is goin' wild see the sky! Birds singing in circles passing by! Bid farewell to weaver's town! Say so long to port renowned! Sing a song, it won't be long before we're casting off! Cross the gold and silver waves, changin' into water sprays! Salling out on our journey to the end of the sea! Gather up all of the craw! Time to ship out binks's brew! Pirate's we, we'll divide and conquer all the seas! With the waves to rest our heads, ship beneath us as our bed! Hoisted high up on the mast our jolly roger flies! Somewhere in the endless sky, a storm has started comin' by! Waves are dancing having fun, it's time to sound the drums! If we let blow wind of fear, then the end of us is near! Even so, tomor-row the sun will rise again! Yo ho ho ho… Yo ho ho ho… Yo ho ho ho… Yo ho ho ho…}**

Then as everybody cheering, clapping their hands and some in tears.

Kid: it's so beautiful!

Soul: hmm, maybe he and I should do a duet.

Maka: yeah you two should.

Lala: oh how lovely!

Ryuko: (smile) thats the koan I remember.

Saki: so beautiful!

Yami: yeah.

Koan: thanks.

Koan then spotted soul outside on the balcony.

As he teleported there and maka there.

Koan: yellow soul, why all by yourself?

Soul: this kind of fantsy party really isn't my seen.

Koan: me know, so what kind of party style you like?

Soul: I don't know, just like a simple party.

Koan: oh! Oh! Koan can fixed that! Be right back!

He then dash away as he spin around the place and koan put his normal clothes on.

koan: alright souly, check it out!

Soul walked in and everything is ordinary and everyone having fun.

Soul: its...perfect.

Koan: for my girl and also (he spin around her as she wear her old clothes) perfect.

Soul then grab koan and kissed him deeply which he accept it and wrapped his arm on her waist then spank her ass and grip it as she moan and break the kiss.

Soul: your what every girl wants in a man.

koan: of course my sexy wolf. (smile at her)

and lunialle hugged soul.

koan. jr and lunialle: hey mommy!

Soul: (hugs them) hello sweeties!

then she look at the twins pop out wolf ears and tail then they bark. She then pop her wolf ears and tails and snuggles them.

soul: oh koan these are the cutest puppies we ever have!

koan: yep !

maka came in as she see the twins as she snuggle with them too.

koan: yellow maka!

and lunialle: yellow mommy!

Maka: hello sweeties, hello honey~.

Koan: hope you don't mind me upgraded the party.

Maka: not at all.

koan: so did you and soul train of the dark red blood?

Maka: it's well payed off, and it going good.

Koan: alright, and it time for me to you girls one of my predator aliens.

Maka: are you sure? I mean I know I have the slyness of a fox but…

koan: I mean a predator alien that match your animal side.

Maka: that's what I'm going for.

koan: yep, but what problem makay?

Maka: I, just don't want to hurt you when something like that happen again, I might hurt you more.

koan: maka, is not you, you know it was dung and Jennifer, they're power is pure evil and my is not, ben help me and I become a hero thanks to him along my brothers and I wanted to do the same with you and the girls, so you wont be control by evil anymore.

Maka hugged him and so do soul.

Koan: kid, lala, patty and liz made a deal contract to be closer for me forever as they make the pain go away and be strong, you two can sign in and become me if you want.

Maka: please, anything.

Soul: me too.

Koan: okay, let's make a deal. (a long contract rolled down from out of nowhere) and add of kisteel clobber and clawser.

he pull a chalice and poor it on the contract as it glow.

koan: okay you two, you know what to do.

Koan pulled out a quill pen and maka grabs it, she write her full name on the line and soul did the same then the contract poofed.

soul: now what?

koan: now you go look like me 3, 2, 1!

then maka pop five bladed tails and fox ears and soul is feeling more faster, then pop out the same ears and tail as clawser, then they begin to giggle and laugh so munch holding their stomach.

koan: yes you two let it all out.

and lunialle: mamas are laughing like papa!

koan: that right kids.

Then a crimson red fur frame cloak pop out of there backs then there eyes shrink a little then stop laughing and smile widely.

koan: how you two feel?

Maka: like a million potato!

Soul with root beer!

Koan: and your not the only one.

They heard laughter they turn to see koan's girl except kid, liz and patty they laughing as hard, they start growing red fur frame and their eyes shrink a little and smile crazy.

Koan: now they all koan like! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!

Medusa: (appeared and slither her arms to his chest with a sexy smile) well koany, you got all of the girls here like you, what next my king~?

koan: how about a dance my sexy viper?(smirk and show his snake fangs and snake tongue with a hiss)

medusa: what ever you say my king cobra~.

as koan lead medusa as they begin to dance hold each other arms

koan: since you use to have a lot of snakes in your body but not anymore, but you can summon them, did any practice of your new abilities and stuff?

Medusa: of course my darling, all of my new skills are now up to date~.

Koan: good, I know 3 snake aliens that I wanted to give you as a gift.

Medusa: oh darling, you should've have.

Koan: yes, root shark, Pythornto and Andocobra, here you go. (show his snake fangs then bit on her neck)

She moaned by the bite touch as she blush and feel the 3 aliens inside of her and all the info of it.

Koan: how it feel? And like it?

Medusa: (hiss) I love it~.

koan: I know you would (turn to see maka and spirit dancing) my god, koan must be drugged by someone, is she dancing with her ex-dad?

Medusa: (turn to them) looks like it, he is trying to get being a dad again, even though he is failing at it.

koan: no doubt, how many woman did this guy dance anyway medusy?

Medusa: surprisingly none.

koan: oh (he felt a telepathic by maka) yes makay?

Maka: please save me from this perve.

koan: okay, watch this medusa.

koan turn his skin pale and scale like snake, have a cobra hood, claws, black eyes but red slight, as he slither behind spirit as he turn and notice he got wrapped around by a snake tail and koan open his mouth to show a hiss and tongue as spirit scream like a little girl and dash away.

Koan: (laugh) never getssss old. (turn maka) your ssssafe now maka.

Maka: (giggle) yes~.

koan leave a duplicate for maka and went to medusa.

koan: sssso , like what I did?

She then pop a snake tail to wag it and she smiled.

Medusa: oh yesss~.

as they dance while their tail swirl together.

Koan: sooo you know about asssura issss kid's brother?

Medusa: of courssse I do.

Koan: well how did he like, end up locked thissss way?

Medusa: letsss sssee, lord death ssskind him alive and ssseald him away.

koan: yeah, I remember how we talk about thissss.

 **flashback**

with koan along lord death, luna, hikari, stein, medusa and Lilith.

Koan: so death, since we know about dung's plan about asura, let ask you, is he your son?

Lord Death: well, yes, yes he is.

Koan: then what he did do for a reason to be sealed away?

Lord death: I can asure you I have a good explanation, (clear his voice) back a few century's ago he was a great fighter when I gathered a small group to fight the kishens but in time he want into insanity even beyond your insanity.

koan: but this insanity is corruption and evil correct?

lord death: yes, he even ate his own partner and it's soul whole.

Koan: rip off bastard, give chaos a bad name, anything else?

Lord death: well, when he went insain and eat his partner he became the first powerful kishen beside me.

koan: so you defeat him and sealed him away?

Lord death: yeah.

Koan: ( laugh) it funny really, him beyond my madness, well that interesting to see cause , he don't know the true madness that beyond existed or before.

Lord death: nether did I until I met you and your mom, in fact he and hikari was in the eight death legions with him.

koan: eight death legions?

Lord death: we'll get to that later

Koan: very well, mom you know this lightning demon name blitz?

Lord death: I think so.

Koan: very well, mom you know this lightning demon name blitz? (that make her frown a bit)

lilith: that thunder maniac? Please, he is the one under mundus before I took over, and even your cousin fought him.

koan: cousin?

Lilith: yeah dante.

koan: holy shit! I know him! Way back I was train by him and even his brother vergil!

Lilith: yeah, and the one who try to hit on me, even though I'm married, don't worry, I snaked some scene into that head of his.

koan: and you destroyed mundus?!

Lilith: yep, I mean, he is the "king of demons" but I took him out with just a punch.

koan: by holding back.

Lilith: yes.

koan: damn, but anyway seem dung is using his lacking, but don't worry, if they want to crash the party and looking for trouble, he come to the right place of an element of surprise me working on.

Lord death: I hope so.

Koan: is alright L.D, if asura free, let say I'll show him not toying with madness, cause the agent of chaos want him gone for good.

 **flashback end.**

Koan: (sniff) I can smell trying to ambush us,(smirk) but that's they other way around.

Medusa: oh this is going to be fun~.

Koan: yes, so how crona doing? He's getting along with they others.

Medusa: why don't you look for yourself? (turn to crona)

he looks to see crona slowly opening up a little and seeing the girls are talking to him.

Koan: hehe, seem the girls have a thing for him, even he still shy.

Koan: yeah but he'll adjust it and I'm glad you choose the right side with us, me was afraid you'll see me as a test subject like how dung and Jennifer did to me. (she petted his cheek and his hair)

Medusa: I was until you fixed me, now how about a kiss~?

Koan: sure.

As they deep kiss she moaned in delight.

Koan:(break the kiss) now for their surprise in 3,2,1.

Then they felt an explosion as some of the dungle beast been send flying.

Koan: PREDABOTS! TIME TO GO WILD!

Then they hear robotic screeches from outside, They all see robotic animals like beast and in vehicle and weapons as they can feel their energy is like koan's, both demonic, angelic, beast and chaotic as their protecting the school and everyone, it was like they entire army of them scatter.

Maka: koan, I so much in love with you right now.

Koan: if you think that epic, I even made new symbiote with carnage's help, so those army are like me.

Maka then kissed him wetly as koan return the kiss as she moan very munch and blush as they break the kiss.

Maka: you are the most wonderful husband ever!

koan: yep !(feel her hair) also you should keep this kind of hair style, it suit you stupendious and very cute.

Maka:(giggle and smile sexy) anything for you dear~.

 **meanwhile outside**

as anti-eruka, anti-medusa, anti-mizune along the dungle beast getting attack by predabots, free then make a green cube around it with his magic eye.

Free: key create!

Make a magic key but suddenly a big explosion as it erase it.

Free: what?! My magic cant work?!

Then suddenly he got tackle by a robotic blue wolf with weapons and bit free's left shoulder very hard.

Free: AGH! Get off of me you robot!

wolf robot: even we're wolf, there can be only one to bite! (shocked free)

Free: a talking robot wolf!? That would be cool if it not eating my arm.

Wofl robot: it is to me!

 **with koan**

koan: now all the meister and weapon are safe, even I put a strong immunity barrier around the school.

Blue star: (hugs him from the back) you're so awesome koany!

koan: yeah.

Dung: now it good to see all the students, old faces, new faces as well, you really sure how to get some Indians like the chief you are huh reaper?

As everybody turn to see dung smirking along crossing his arms.

Lord death: (serious voice) dung.

Dung: reaper, ahh so many and even the daughter of death and two remaining star clan. The last time I saw you, things got complicated and interested but anyway you all know what I'm here for.

Lord death charge in and slam his foot at his gut but he caught it then throw him to the floor.

Lord death: we won't let you!

Dung: oh? You should be glad that your son not be the bigger problem, while I'll take his place, he not no use be recruited and in my way.

Then sid came in with a knife slash dungs back and slide away from him but to show he grin as he make an invsible dark slash at sid send him crash down uncocnious.

Dung: worthless zombie, that didn't even scratch me, and you wanna know a secret death?

Lord death: like what?

Dung: since he was born and part of your blood with fears and become god of absolute order, he come to me as he never met as I expect him to call as i was the voice his head. I corrupted him permanently by twisting and my words to show him is better of being a god but instead a demon god of corruption of their own order.

This shocked everybody , lord death squeeze his hand as blood , Luna is mad and bit her lips that she finally learn dung made asura like this , kid glared deathly at dung as her hair shadow while gritting her teeth.

Dung:i know he'll betray if he realased by the sealed cuz i thought he'll follow my order but didn't, so I was the reason i made your son like this and I'm not getting him yet , so i let you have fun with my allies to see if you can...( he dissapred in black smoke and laugh evil echo the air)

Black star: I guess we need to get down there

koan: yeah but all meister and weapon need to be in a safe room, let me and my girls along my bros can deal with them.

Lord death: be cautious

koan: we will, also mizune, I'm afraid your sisters being mined controlled by dung of attacking us.

Mizine: I see, can you save them?

koan: perhaps, but maybe you can, cuz...

they looked at the sky as the clouds getting darker and show lighting showering and it was demonic...

koan: a certain demon wanna itch to fight me, here the plan, maka, soul and crona deal with anti crona, stein, spirit and medusa deal with anti-medusa, star twins, dark arm sister you deal with freed, the rest make sure the students are safe and deal with dungle beast by assisting the predabots ,I'll catch up soon when I whoop this ugly sparky's ass down below, stein show them a way so no one can't get near asura and revive him!

Stein: understood.

Everyone: right! 

Koan: time to go wild! Me be right back!

Then he jump out of the Balcony and a blue crashed into him as he did a back flip.

Koan: nice to meet you face to face blitz.

The demon has armor on his upper body that looks like bones, a blindfold covering his eyes and a long lightning tail on his back, the lightning demon roared at him

Koan: let's go! (he transformed into his angel formed) let's burn! (Make holy flames)

They start to clash of their elements unleashing holy fire and hell lightning.

 **With maka and the other.**

The others got their regular clothes and they are now running down the stairs of the underground of the school and following koan's plan.

Maka: oh ho, I can't wait to test out my new abilities! (Giggle)

Medusa: same here,(they felt a rumble) seem koan and this lightning demon going all out each other.

Patty: that's koany for you, never pull back on an all-out fight.

Blue star: which he a wonderful husband.

They continue to run down the stares

Maka: so is dung strong enough to fight asura?

Stain: of course he has but Lilith and hilarious, he couldn't , what dung said is true that if they revive him he'll turn against them but dung know killed and eat his soul means he gonna become a kishin dragon.

Black star: wel we're not going to let that happen now can we?

Stein: I can image not only the kishin is revive but with dung make it worse than ever. But koan said he'll show beyond true madness.

As soul in now inside but the is lighter a bit , a tv, smile faces , a fridge, some good lights and jazz music as she see clawser chewing on him like a chew toy

Orge: get this thing off of me!

Clawser growl and kept biting as he scream in pain of agony while shaking him.

Soul: (pets clawser) such a good wolfy

Clawser then dropped orge but smash by his paw , clawser begin lick soul's face as she giggle.

Soul: good boy, very good boy.

Koan: yellow souly!

She turn o see chibi koan but with wolf ears and wolf tail which he wag his tail and bark.

Soul: koany! (Hugs him and licks his check)

Soul: yes, and he is a good boy

Koan: good to see you souly, seem you met clawser with his chew toy.

Soul: yes, and he is a good boy

Koan: uh-huh, if your facing anti-crona, you can use the same holy blood like i have and my madness mixed with it, since you both encounter what can he do.

Soul: okay.

Koan: since your part clawser you can go ultimate form of it as well.

Soul: thank you!

Koan: your welcome and let maka know of her as well.

 **At outside.**

Blair and mizune in their animal form see almost the destruction but the dungle beast getring fought by the predabots.

Blair: things are lovely here.

Mizune: yeah but I hope i can find my sister, that dung got a lot of nerve controlling their mind.

Blair: I'm sure we will.

They look up at the sky.

Balir: what's that?

They see 5 original mizune like appearance flying like rockets.

Blair: I... did not know your family can do that.

Mizune: we are witches after all, seem their the one cause this damage, we gotta snapped them out of it.

Blair: (Cheshire's grin) let's wreak some chaos.

mizune:(crazed grin) with pleasure.

they zoom in in front of the mizune sisters.

mizune: sorry about this.

blair and mizune kicked them, they stop flying and flew to the two as 7 dungle beast came in.

blair: it took me forever to get something to eat.

Mizune: guess we gotta take care of them but here blair. (handle her a piece of macroal)

blair: (gasp) WHOLE MCRAOAL! (ate the hole thing with just a chomp)

Mizune: you should thank koany for that.

Blair: after this, I'll reward him.

Mizune: I'll reason with my sisters , you and toxin handle the dungle beast.

Blair: (Cheshire smile) oh I'm going to enjoy this.

Blair poofed in her human formed.

Blair: let do it toxin!

Toxin: yes!

Then toxin wrapped around blair as she wear skintight suit but reveal her cleavage and stomach, red and blue gloves and boots even her two tail and demon and angel wings like, teeth very sharper.

Blair: ooh~ mama like. (look at herself)

She then make a blade arm and charge at the dungle beasts

 **With maka and they others.**

The others continue running down the halls then koan appeared.

Koan: yellow what doing? Me is the duplicate of Koan!

Koan's girls: hello koany!

As koan and maka felt it.

Koan: I smell a repulsive sense.

Maka: me too. Me know that soul.

Koan: come on out spirit!

Spirit: I'm not repulsive.

Koan: not what maka and i describe what your doing to your life.

Spirit gag felt like a stab and sulf depress in a corner.

Stein: I wasn't sure how I able to do without my weapon around, everyone safe?

Spirit: uh-huh, all clear(change to his weapon formed)

Koan: Medusa, can you wield a weapon too?

Medusa: yes why you ask?

Koan duplicate himself as koan 2 turn into a bladed chain sword king cobra snake as medusa catch it.

Medusa: oh ho~, I love it.

stein: listen up, from this point forward there no telling what will happen.

Koan: might stay in weapon to assist your partner to make it better, but dung here not playing games serious or not.

Charlotte: got it.

Soul and tsubaki nodded.

Liz and patty: right.

Koan: hey charlotte, tsubaki, patty, liz and soul there one quick question, when I see inside of you or reflection, why ya'll naked?

Liz: why? Don't you lie seeing us naked~?

Koan: yes but me wonder.

Soul: it how it goes. 

as everybody felt another present and even footstep, they turn to see anti-medusa and another shuala who color is yellow and brown with a sinister look as well.

Anti-medusa: how lovely to see you all.

koan: the fuck we are.

Medusa: allow me to take on this faker.

koan: (sniff around the area) okay free along anti-eruka, Dullahan, and Bianco Angelo are the one gonna revive asura but free, dulluan and bianco are the guards for her , the one who gonna take care of anti-crona from anti-medusa is me, maka and crona, black star, kid and blue star go stop them from reviving asura.

maka: what about anti-shuala?

tsuguami: let us handle her.

Meme: alright! let's kill here again~.

koan turn to see tsugami and Anastasia who holding tsugami in her weapon formed.

koan: how you three get here?

Anastasia: we think mr. albarn for it.

Koan: I see.

Meme: I want to be in the action too.

Stein: and one last thing you all, I want you all make a promise, I want you to promise not to die, can you do that?

Koan, medusa, kid, tsugami, maka, black star and blue star: got it /we will/yes sir/ right/uh-huh/ yeah/sure

anti-medusa: holding a strategy meeting right in front of your enemy?

anti-shuala: is that really the best idea?

stein:(remove his glasses)oh well, I guess we'll have to take our chances wont we?

anti-medusa: always stupidly confidence

koan: reject witches say what?

anti-medusa and anti-shuala: what?

Koan then laugh at them for falling for that trick and so do everyone.

Koan: who stupidly confidence now?

anti-medusa: shall we start the party then?

Koan: hell yeah! Time to go wild!

Anti-medua: snake, snake, cobra, cobra..(make black arrows)

Anti-shuala: Scorpion Scissors...

Koan grin as then have carnage's tendrils pop out of his back and grow of 4 centipede like blade

Koan: centipede, centipede...

Stein: here we go, don't worry about getting passed them right away, wait for a good opening for there self, stay calm and collective ,here goes.

Anti-medusa: **VECTOR ARROW, X3!**

Then medusa spred her long arrows at them and Scorpion tails at them as well.

koan: **CHOP! CHOP! CHOP! SAW!**

koan spin like a mini tornado as his 4 tentacles zig zag all over cutting and deflecting the anti's attacks as maka, kid, the star twins charged too. They got passes the anti witches and moved on even medusa raised her blade chain whip.

medusa: cobra, cobra, viper, viper, viper...(arrow glow white line around the sword) **HEAVEN BLADE, JAB!**

The launch and it split to 4 zig zag as well impale anti-medusa's shoulder and anti-shuala's stomach make them grunt in pain as then stumble a little.

Medusa: where do you think your going? we're getting to have some fun.

As koan and the gang run passed the two anti-witch.

Koan: stein, medusa, tsugumi, anya, meme, take care of these two knock off!

stein, medusa, tsugumi, Anastasia, meme: right/got it/okay/alright!

As the group gotten pass the antis the others are ready to face them.

Anti-medusa: you ain't going anywhere!

Anti-shuala: oh no you-

Medusa throw koan as koan turn back to human formed and stein came in put his electric hand on anti-medusa and koan use both fist ignite in holy flames on anti-shuala.

Stein: **SOUL FORCE!**

Koan: **HOLY SOUL FORCE!**

Then they sent the two flying, but they landed but anti-shuala hiss in pain.

Anti-medusa:(put her hood back on) I miscalculate, to think we let all 5 get away.

Anti-shuala: yeah, seem them running to deal with they other not gonna be easy, we could stop 3 of them from getting any further.

Anti-medusa: then our plan will succeed, those 5 are children and then being taking care of quickly enough.

Koan: please, my bro ben took care of dangerous alien at age 10, and that's fact.

Medusa: really? Impressive.

Koan: yeah.

Sein: I wouldn't underestimate those children, koan have train them pretty well and growing stronger along the real medusa, didn't you learn student's ability during your stinch form the academy, or are you just a fool?

Koan: she more then a coward who wont admit and stubborn the more they grow stronger the better they deal with scumbag like her and since you and other anti are made of corruption, negative force and grim darkness, and my allies and girls have the opposite of it. (show a crazed nightmarish dark face and a wide insane grin) which explain when medusa use me to jab you two, smoke come out means it so painful that it can kill you.

Anti-medusa: what are you talking about?

Koan: let me explain your small mind.

He shot a holy beam finger at her stomach as she scream in pain as smoke come out and blood as she hold her stomach.

Koan: see? (he morph back to his blade chain whip) it can hurt and kill you.

Medusa:(put her hood up) well now, this should be interesting.

Anti-shuala: I'm gonna get you three brats for killing me!

Meme: you had it coming, you control me to hurt my friends!

Koan: she control you? (meme nodded and koan got furious) oh she fucking dead!

At somewhere as anti-crona alone with dark ragonrak, as kid skateboard passed him.

Dark ragnorak: hey did something four wheels and two arms just flew past us?

He nodded

 **with koan and other vs anti-medusa and anti-shaula.**

Medusa: you know, its kind of weird.

Koan: why's that?

Medusa: I'm facing my past self and sins that I did.

Koan: well your not the only one, at some other world I'm facing my own inner darkness too.

Medusa: (smile) looks like we have some more in commend then we thought.

Koan: yeah

Shuala: leave room for one.

They turn shuala droped down.

Shuala: i wanna face my own as well.

Koan:(smile) I'm okay with that.

Spirit: well anti-medusa and anti-Shuala, i must admit i always love seeing your nurse outfit and old atrire, although seeing you two out of this makes me excited to take it off even you are the dark version.

Stein: you know koan was dancing with the real medusa and her sister.

Koan: and I already mate with them.

Spirit: YOU BASTARED!

Medusa: shove it perv.

Shuala: koany is more men and a gentlemen then you.

That hit spirit's heart and cry in anime tears.

Spirit: damn it, I lost to a lunatic.

Koan: yeah and beside, anti-medusa and anti-shuala, they don't impress me and not interested.

Spirit: how? They look kinda hot and like the original.

Koan: how? let me show you, hot (point at medusa and shuala) and not.(then point at anti-shuala and anti-medusa) they orginal have more sexier and stupendious then those cheap dark knock offs which I can pick me teeth at those fools. my snakey and my scorpy give me a ticket to happy town but those anti give me a ticket to crappy town. 

Medusa: oh thank you koany.

Shuala: thank you master~.

Anti-medusa: bah! Who needs affections.

Anti-shuala: where you can just crush your opponents!

Koan: tch, really?

As the anti witches unleashed their soul and so do stein, Medusa, meme and anya , medusa's soul is now particle spread of white angelic and black and red demnoic with green eletric beast like snake all over it , shuala's have black and white scoripsion scatter and even a ball of jack o lantern orbit around it.

Anti- medusa: wha-what is happening?!

Anti-Shuala: t-those two soul are different!

Shuala: you bet your ass we are!

Medusa: (a snake smile) we're more of a Nephalem witch from our king.

Anti-medusa: grr…

But she realize her feet is stuck with white stitches like and anti-shuala flame like centipede chain chain up her legs.

Anti-shuala and anti-medusa: my feets!/legs! what is this?!

Stain: those are soul thread suchers.

Koan: and chain spirt flames.

Stain: that soul wavelneth i blasted inside of you.

Koan: samehere is intense heat of burning the soul make it feel hurting what half of it inside by parylze the bite the nervous system on the legs but i put in 5 minute.

Stein: as we speak is working on your body like an electric charge.

Koan: we use the wavelength as stein sew her feet and i chain it up to paralyzed in flame.

Anti-Medusa:(glared) how can you two can control your soul wavelength that precisely?

Spirit: a weapon can have more then one use he doesn't just amplify a misters wavelength, it's also to increased the spirit accuracy of length control.

Anti-Shuala: so it a technique that only powerful mister and weapon can pull off.

Koan: damn straight, as an angel I must protect the innocent and burn the evil to nothing and you along your allies, you have to pay a visit not just death but the devil itself to punished you, as every choas don't need being who toying with us and your the prey that be hunted down by the predator.

Spirit: anti-medusa and anti-shuala, listen closely oh what I have to say, so far I'm the only death scythe at the DWMA, if I allow dung to eat the kishin under my watch, I won't be able to show my face to the any other of the death scythes around the world.

Anti-Medusa: your point?

Spirit: the point I'm making is...

Tsugumi: the point we gonna beat you two no matter what!

Spirit: oh come on! that's my line.

Meme: less talking, more fighting.

Koan: yeah what meme said.

Stain: anti-medusa, consider yourself fired!

Medusa: and there can be only one!

Anya: time to kill you again anti-shuala!

Shuala: I'll show how the real and new me does!

Koan: time to go wild! HAHAHAHAHHAHA!

Stain then dash at anti-medusa and strick with his palm at her making her fly off while anya and meme dash as use Halberd send anti-medusa flying crash the walls and medusa slammed the sword as snake like red and black chain wrapped around the two witches.

Stein: now surcher go!

The stiches white glow on tide anti-medusa at the wall then they charged in.

Stein, meme and Anya: is over!

Anti-Shuala: not until we said so

Anti-Medusa: your not gonna get any closer to get me from that professor!

Medusa: i don't think so!

Anti Medusa and Medusa: **VECTOR PLATE!**

Then an arrow appeared under stein, members and anya but two more arrows appeared, Stein, anya and meme then fly back then to the side then foreword again at the two anti-witches but anti-Shuala unleashed a shadow yellow flames to make her and anti-medusa slip but got slash cut by stein, Medusa, Shuala and meme and Anya which they land there grunt in pain a little.

Stain: what did you all do?

Anti-shuala: I have new ability of other dark magic.

Medusa: well anything on top of my and anti-me vector plate send flying any diraction the arrows pointing.

Anti-Medusa: (make two arrow for her and anti-Shuala) of course it works on me then you, **VECTOR PLATE!**

Make 7 arrows around stein, Shuala, meme, anya and medusa

Shuala: uh-uh! **REVERSE!**

Then the arrows tunr around and the two antis both crash to the wall.

Shuala: As it can work on you two, but me and Medusa know how that old trick does.

Medusa: let a pro show you **VECTOR PLATE X 3!**

Then lots of arrows appeared but they shape as mixed triple arrows increased invisible speed as meme, anya, shuala and medusa rapidly punches and kick the anti witches to the ground.

Medusa:(snake grin) as you can imagine we're begin to show we're not predictable like you two.

Shuala: we are starting to love being creative on our powers and moves.

Koan: that's my girl! Look out!

Arrow appeared on them

Stein: not again!

Medusa: i got this!

She raised her sword and smash at the arrow to break it.

Anti-Medusa and anti-Shuala: what?!

Medusa: (wiggle her finger) na ah ah.

Medusa made an arrow of the anti-witches as they fly foward then stein charge in as anti-medusa and anti-shuala make a flame mixed snake ans scorpion as defense as blast stein back but medusa caught him and put him down.

Shuala: well seem time to do extra, (turn meme) meme! I'm gonna increase to let you in my power!

Meme: you got it!

Shuala: here we go!

She then appear from behind and slap her back transferred her power into, then meme closed her eyes then open it as red like and blue wrapped around her arms to show blade sword like.

Meme: now, me kill~.

Shuala: yes~.

Koan: also anti-medusa you may have snake but why not they seem strong cuz my centipede's eggs that hatch is slowly eating away your powers and energy from the inside.

Anti-medusa: well see about that!

Then medusa raised her hand as anti-medusa flinch as she felt pain.

Anti-Medusa: the hell is going on?! What's happening to my body?!

Medusa: (smile) right now the centipedes are now eating you inside out and the snakes are fightinf each other, seem they see me as their superior.

Anti-Medusa: (grunt) but you couldn't...control centipedes only seirnuyami!

Medusa: oh did you forgot, weapons not only amplify your soul but, (show a dark sinister snake face) koan found a different way of allowing the mister to have abilities that is none other.

Koan: think of it as what mine is yours, yours is mine, get the picture fakey?

She grunted and start to scream in pain.

Anti-Shuala: sister!

Koan: now let give this a hell of a party!

 **With koan prime vs blitz**

Koan is firing at the lightning demon as the two now got scratches as koan half straightjacket it torn as they both panted.

Koan: guess it time to mixed it up, both scythe and guns, let see what I'll to deal with you.

Then he pull out a scythe and guns then marge the two, it become a black, light blue and silver metal sycthe blade shot gun rifle.

Koan: meet the death sniper! (then burst in holy lightning and fire mixed) this ends now blitz the lightning demon!

He roared and charge at him, As koan closed his eyes then a big thunder and lightnging flash as they both passed then koan behind him.

Koan: your done, **Angel of death: STORM STRIKE SLASH!**

Then a big explsoion slice as the demon roar in pain as a big cut slash out of his soul and got crispy and electrifed, the demon fall and crashed down to the ground at the roof, then fall dead in front of anti-crown, black star, maka and crona.

Black star: whoa!

Maka: (smile) koany is finished~.

Blue star: oh how lovely~.

Charlotte: wee.

Soul: now that is cool.

Crona: um, how dose he do that?

Anti-crona: yeah, how dose he do that?

Koan:( fly down to the gang) let say I give the demon a shock therapist and make him extra well done, sorry it took so long, (stretch and cracked his bones) he not half bad for a fighter.

Maka: (hugs his arm) that was wonderful~. (smile)

Koan: yes , alright star twins , go and stop thise a-hole to revive the kishin, ( grin) after all black star that is the biggest encore there is , so the show must go on!

Black star: big encore!? (dash away) out of the way!

Koan:( chuckle) also blue star if you do a good job, I'll teach you some justu from my bro zack and a special milk including sitting my lap and petting your head and ear, same with the dark arm sister too. (send that telepathic messages to tsubaki)

blue star then dash awauy leaving a dust trail.

Koan: well maka and soul, is us, after this I'll give you two a big special reward too.

Maka: (rub her head to his shoulder) consider it done~.

Soul: of course my sexy wolf~

Koan: and son, (turn crona) this will be your chance to do the right thing along with your mom amd dad.

Crona: um, I'll try.

Koan: don't try, do, we beleive in you.

The crona begin to smile of his new family and friends look up and care for him.

Koan: (turn to anti-crona) alright then let's do this, is time to make this party in exterme majors. ( grin wider) 


	11. soul 11 old enemys and new alien

**Play One Piece Opening 5 "Kokoro no Chizu" [Creditless HD]**

 **{daijoubu! Saa, mae ni susumou taiyou wo itaumo mune ni. Tasunaida ta tsutawaru power negai wo tsukameyouyo}**

It starts with a glitter then koans cape then he turn to the screen smiling while he is next is black star smiling while falling with blue star, Charlotte and tsubaki, next its soul and maka wink at the screen and waving at the readers then it's death the kid with liz and patty, next is blair in her human form wink at the readers and make a cat pose as she is falling, then falling with then is lala, momo, nana mikan, mea, yami, yui, nemesis who blow a kiss at the readers and run. Then next scene is the whole scale of the DWMA building and a logo appeared cartoonish and is flash a little revealing the logo.

 **The Nemetrix Hero of Meister and Devil Aliens**

 **{dekkai nami ni norou chikara aawasete tokimeku hou he isogou hajimari no aizu, ima koso funade no toki ikari wo agetara nanairo no kaza wo kiri bouken no umi he, kizu darake no taba dakedo daiji na mono ga soko ni aru pinichi nara itsudatte boku ga mamoru kara}**

then it change to the group walking to the school, then it change to koan smiling and looking at the city with the others and the wind blow his cape flow, then lala jumped at koan to hug him with a smile and the other start to argue on who can hug koan, then it change to them hanging out an rito's place having fun, then it change to them sleeping over and hugging koan while he snores softly then it flashes to the group then to vilgax with the villains behind him and dung with medusa and arache and silhouettes behind them.

 **{daijoubu! Saa, mae ni susumou taiyou wo itaumo mune ni arashi ga kitara kata kunde sono saki no hikari wo miyou}**

then it change to the group fighting agents the kishins and then koan change to a kamen rider, then next black star and koan are having a sprawl and throwing there punches and smirking at each other and then show lord death doing wacky and spirit being a pervert and death chop him on his head.

 **{yume no kakera atsuareba asu ni mukou chizu ni naru dakara onaji hata no moto negai wo tsukamaeyouyo, bokura wa hitotsu onepiece}**

then it change to the group fighting dark rider minions and koan in his beast form punch hard sending it flying, then it change to see an explosion then Blair hugging koan on the ground, then maka holding soul slashing some minions in half and some stone, then it change to show the group smiling at the readers then it change to the school with the laughing sun then it shows the meisters with there weapons in human form then the aliens then koan and last the last scene shows koan's lion with a lord deaths mask.

Koan, crona, maka and soul, bluestar, charlotte, blackstar and tsubaki are facing anti-crona blocking there path.

Koan: alright star twins, you know what to do.

Black star: be careful, no stupid moves.

Blue star: don't hold back.

Koan: understood.

Maka: yeah.

Black star: give us a shout when you get yourself trouble, I'll bail you out of your sorry butt in saving.

Maka: yeah okay I get it thanks for the support, now go already!

Koan: (grin and laugh crazy) make sure bro to give this a performance of a life time!

Soul: maka, let's go.

Blue star: good luck!

Koan: you too!

Crona: I-I'll do my best.

The star twins then dash away.

Black star: tusbaki, sis, charlotte! We're heading kids and they others.

Tsubaki, charlotte and bleu star: right!

Anti-crona: I wont let you pass me.

Black star and blue star: speed star! (they dash and jump over anti-crona)seeyah ! have fun !

Anti-crona: that's okay I can handle this, people are easily to deal with when their back are turn, die okay?

Then koan turn into mattershift.

Mattershift: **MATTERSHIFT!**

Maka: no way!

She and crona block him with their partner.

Anti-crona: hey that's no fair.

Crona: sorry.

Maka punch anti-crona's stomach and mattershift ram his chest.

Soul: nice punch! Cutting him won't do anymore good cuz of the black blood, some more impact strike will what we need.

Maka: _we have to stop him here, we scythe catch and a left run then koan will finish it._

Maka begin punching him a lot.

Maka: _his body so hard is feel like I'm punching lead._

Dark ragnorak: crona! Quit thinking about the brats who ran off and focus on who in front of you!

Mattershift keep on hitting anti-crona a lot then rammed him to the pillar then mattershift huffing his nose as steam coming as his bull instinct acting up then he glowing holy energy then roar tackling him to ground then bull roar again.

Maka: round 1 goes to us!

Mattershift: ding ding!

Anti-crona: I don't understand, why am I all sudden beat up? I don't know what to do how am I suppose to deal with them who keep hurting me like that?

Dark ragnorak: kill them.

Anti-crona show a creepy smile.

Ragnorak and mattershift: I HEARD THAT!

Soul: I think, we can safetly say your first went well enough.

Mattershift: my holy power did injured more but he still standing for a demon sword.

Soul: tell me you have a shot?

Maka: (smile) no not really.

Soul laugh, crona a little confuse them mattershift lick maka's cheek as she giggle.

Soul: how are you so smart yet so stupid at the same time maka? This is awesome is a officfal your the definitely coolest partner ever.

Mattershift: not to mention, she stupendious along with cool girl like soul.

Maka giggled at both of there complements

Then suddenly they senses someone coming as they turn to see 40 D-enforcer and humanoid lion with hunter outfit along a lion vest further.

Mattershift: kraven the hunter! And D-enforcer!

Kraven: ah! Koan the beast, now we meet again.

Maka: you know him?

Koan: spidey's enemies and rival of hunter to hunter, even he did shove that arrow on my back !

Kravsn: and now the true hunt begin

?: save room for one.

Mattershift: (gasp) I know that voice!

He turn to see a girl who short auburn hair with white streaks as bangs in the front of her hair. She has grey eyes and a pale skin complexion, and she wears purplish-blackish makeup and lipstick and thick combat boots, and dog collars around her neck and wrists along wearing a long brown trechcaot .

Mattershift: ROGUE?!

Rogue: hello koan, good to see you again.

Mattershift: how you got here?

Rogue: take a wild guess hun.

Mattershift: my mom huh?

Rogue: bingo.

Mattershift: alright then, we'll handle kraven and those d-enforcer while mama and crona handle anti-corona.

Rogue: you got it.

Then she hop on mattershift's back as he begin to charged while the d-enforcer fired as mattershift use gravity power to float them to smash then kraven charged in at mattershift and rogue.

Kraven: your my pray koan!

Mattershift: fine then!

Mattershift change to koan as he tackle kraven as they tumble while roaring each other clawing, biting and slashing each other like animals.

 **With maka and crona vs anti-crona**

Dark ragnorak: don't be an idiot girl(pop out) your not gonna manage anything !don't you remember last time? you and your weapon didn't manage as well but that koan guy did.

Ragnorak: (pop out) fat chance faker!

Dark ragnorak: at least I'm not tiny.

Ragnorak: WHAT WAS THAT?!(Angry tick mark)

Dark ragnorak: I don't know why I bother you anyway, a puny little soul like you are hardly worth eating, that star brats and savage neplham from earlier look a lot taster then you. your an un-appetite useless little girl, I don't need to fight you or that mini me, I can probably bully you to death from here!

Maka: hooray.

Dark ragnorak: huh?

Maka: you finally see me for who I'am the last time we fought you only saw me as food but not as an opponent, (smirk)this time is different. This time your seeing me as a person, so I said hooray, and that fake meister of yours...why are you so nervous is pathetic, no offense crona.

Crona: non taken.

Anti-crona: leave me alone, why don't you understand? Your such a weakling.

Crona: hey stop it, that my mom your insulting and I don't like it when someone insult my mom and dad.

Anti-crona: is the truth, she'll lose again and don't know why she continue to fight when she cant beat me.

Ragnorak: enough! I ain't gonna lose to some fake copy of me and that copy whiny partner too!

She smirk while crona frown at his dark self.

Anti-crona: don't look at me like that, that is a determine stare giving me and I don't know how to deal with it and I don't want another me is creep me out, is very unsettling.

Crona: yeah but I finally have a family and parents.

Maka: It maybe true I'm physically weaker but somehow I don't think I'm going to lose, you see (smirk) my soul stronger then yours and I thank to my husband's training.

Dark ragnorak: blabber all you want, no one will hear your scream when you lose! (he morph to a sword)

Ragnorak: like hell I scream to anyone! Even it is me! (he morph to his sword form as ell)

Maka: oh I'm sorry, have I made you a bit angry? My name maka and I'm scythe meister and you already known crona as well.

Crona: I'm the demon swordsman crona who doing the right thing.

Maka: we challenge you anti-crona,that's good you look less scared now.

Crona: maka, so now I know the name of the person I killed including the other me, who I'll be the one.

 **With koan 2 and they others**

Koan: you felt it too huh? 

Stein: yeah, against my instructions maka is fighting the dark demon sword oh her own.

Koan: with crona's help.

Spirit: what?!

Anti-medusa:(chuckle)how sad? It looks like your precious daughter, wan to get herself killed.

Koan: don't get cocky of my wife.

Spirit: I wouldn't underestimate my daughter anti-medusa.

Anti-medusa: we shall see

?: of course, and I like to test of killing the demon.

Koan: oh crap.

They heard footstep and turn to see an adult man who has short, spiky golden hair flattening out towards the top instead of being spiked straight up, green, a defined squared jaw, and light facial hair. He also has a large, wedge-shaped scar on his left cheek. He is lean with broad shoulders and very tall, He wears round glasses, a large white cassock, grey pants, black boots, a black shirt ,a clerical collar, white gloves, and a silver cross around his neck. On his gloves, there are inscriptions written across the crosses drawn on the back. The right-hand says "Jesus Christ is in Heaven". The left-hand says "Speak with Dead".

Stein: who's that?

Koan:(chuckle crazy and grin wider) Alexander fucking Anderson, The Bayonet Priest.

Alexander: ah koan, you seem insane as ever.

Koan: and your still a heartless dick, drac and zack could put you down for good, tired of fighting vampire and ghost?

Alexander: thought I test my skills on what should be interesting of a hybrid who is a beast,(grin sinister) so let's begin.

 **With maka, crona vs anti-crona**

Soul: hey maka what are you doing? Why are you giving him time to prepare?

Maka: well?

Anti-crona: here we go. (he cut his wrist)

Soul: maka get ready!

She dodge it as anti-crona came in to slice her but she block it with soul then turn liquid.

Crona: move!

Anti-crona: **BLOODY NEEDLE.**

Maka dodge it.

Maka: this guy means business.

Anti-crona: ragnoark.

Dark ragnoark: shut up!

Anti-crona: screaming resident.

As everything screaming.

Crona: you need to stop, it wont make you stronger to revive the kishin, i know she'll abandon you but you cant do this!

Maka: yeah he's right!

Anti-crona: SCREAM OUTLINE!

Send a dark energy scream at them.

Crona cut his back as blood blade came out them he and maka ready to block it.

Maka: bring it on! I maybe weaker then you but I'll take on whatever you throw at me!

As they block it but pushing them.

Maka: anti-crona!

 **With koan and rogue. Vs kraven and d-enforcer**

As kraven crash to the ground but landed on his feet as koan standing while with rogue destroyed 3 d-enforcer.

Kraven: it'll take more then that to defeat me king of the beast.

Koan:(smirk) then a king needs a queen, (turn rogue) rogue if you would?

Rouge: (smirk) you got that right sugar.

Kraven: we'll see about that.

Koan: yeah, let me show you. 

Rogue touch Koan's cheek to skin contact and kiss him deeply with her tongue, then her hair grew longer a little bit, spiky and wild, sprouted a tail, then they break the kiss.

Koan:(laugh crazy) HOTDOG!

Rouge: now, lets see how well you do agents the queen of the jungle. (laugh crazy)

Kraven: like I'm-

She speed tackle him then begin beating the bloody pulp and shredding him with her claws then koan join in, they beating kraven up and down to the ground unconscious.

Koan: that was stupendous rogue!

Rouge: well you did better hon.

Koan: not without you.

They turn of the D-enforncer.

Rogue: wanna play pinball machine?

Koan: hell yeah!

They spin in a mini tornado as they bounce and hit to smash every D-enforcer to become pieces.

Rogue: you did great sugar.

Koan: eh, not with my beautiful rose.

 **Meanwhile**

Stein: you know him koan?

Koan: one of my brothers and his friend's old enemies, one dangerous priest of a human who can take down some monsters or vampires, even become the god of monsters.

Spirit: damn, for real?

Koan: yeah.

Stein: may I ask you something? Where'd you abduct the child who became the demon sword meister, your first plan was to use the demon sword to created a kishin wasn't it? Your more interested to revive the kishin sleeping under the academy?(anti-medusa frown) that because your first idea wasn't working out right? The demon sword failing you, it show no sign of kishin anytime soon, so instead you risk using the black blood to wake asura, and now your left with a child, you have no use for him.

Koan: indeed stein, but the real crona is now my son along my Medusa wanna make it up to him, after all I did give crona my blood of the dark red blood and holy blood too, cuz he's family and anyone hurt my family wont survive by my fangs and claws of madness.

Spirit: damn.

Medusa: that's my zacky.

Koan: oh and I know anti-medusa, (he came out in human formed) yes he is your son but both of you are fake copies.

Then koan turn to his half demon formed.

Koan: also alexander, you still have it?

Alexander: it be impossible to face a god.

Koan: maybe true, but what if I use the Satsui no Hado.

Anti-shuala: what the hell that means?

Koan: dung didn't told you? Satsui no Hado A.K.A Surge of Murderous Intent A.K.A the Dark Hado, is a dark energy-based force. the Satsui no Hado, a person must be so consumed with the desire for victory and perfection, be close to death, or else possess such intense rage and hatred, that they are willing to kill. As such, only people who push themselves to be the best at any cost can take full advantage of it, however, the untrained mind can be driven into insanity if they are not mentally ready for it. Learning the Satsui no Hado is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts.

Anti-medusa: and what of it does it have to do with it?

Koan: cuz this power I possessed can kill gods, demons...and deaths. (he show a nightmarish grin, this shocked everybody and felt the chilled)

Stain: if only I can study you.

Then a purple, red and white aura of an energy around him.

Koan: let's do this.

 **With Maka and soul vs anti-crona.**

Maka is away from anti-crona as she is panting for air then koan and rogue arrive then watch.

Soul: alright maka, the more he's bleed the more it's gonna be.

Maka: yeah I know but there's one more thing we can try.

Soul:(grin) your right, thre is that, let's go maka!

Maka and soul: **SOUL RESIDENT!**

Dark ragnorak: come on get it to gear anti-crona!

Anti-crona: SCREAM RESIDENT.

Ragnorak: stop standing or else we both get killed! Use your holy blood that your pops put !

Crona: but I didn't test it out yet.

Ragnorak: well your gonna right now!

Dark ragnorak scream again.

Maka: we need to increase our resisdent rank

Joker: allow us to assist!

Koan:(grin) yes...

then a dark red and holy blood going around maka and soul as they feel stronger.

Maka: **WITCH HUNTER!**

Crona: HEAVENLY CRY.

Anti-crona: SCREECH RESONANCE.

 **Meanwhile**

anti-medusa: what?!

Koan: excellent!

Spirit: what you talking about?

Koan: let say your daughter is finally strong as she is to the demon sword.

 **With maka and crona vs anti-crona**

Crona's sword become white blade with yellow like and shape of a feather but anti-crona's sword became dark and bladed with purple glow as maka jump at anti-crona for the swing at him.

Maka: **FIGURE 6 SLICE!**

Anti-crona dodge it but crona slash his sword but anti-crona dodge it but got a slash on his shoulder as he grunt in pain then maka then try to slice him but he duck back however a half slash on his chest then he raised his sword to slash her but crona stop it with his hand.

Crona: is that all you got? Your more worthless then I was.

Koan: that's my boy! (laugh crazy and eating popcorn and pull a spare for rogue) here

Rogue: thanks. (now she eating some)

Then anti-crona, crona and maka back away from eafh other.

Maka: i injured him but he took those hit without even blanking.

Soul: how can a dude like him can be so strong?

Maka: it isn't him soul, his body and himself maybe weak. but the black blood in his veins strength him, dark ragnoark is part of his body to stand our blows.

Anti-crona: alright, now is my turn, (charged at them) **RAGE GAMMA!**

Then he start flaying his sword around maka but she blocking it as crona came in and clahsing his sword at him as well.

Anti-crona: RAH! STOP IT! STOP IT! NO NO NO NO NO! STOP IT DON'T MAKE ME HIT YOUR WEAPON!

Crona :NO! YOU STOP IT! DON'T HURT THEM!

Malaysia: you okay soul?

Soul: yeah.

Then crona back away a bit then koan came in and ruffle his hair.

Koan: that's my boy, your doing good, your mom and I are proud of you.

Then crona start to be shy but smile a little.

Koan: man, wish medusa was here.

Medusa: how about now?

Koan:(turn medusa) holy crap! I know you learn duplicate! Sweet!

Medusa: of course.

Rouge: who's that hon?

Koan: medusa gorgon and medusa this is rogue who I know a long time.

Medusa: a pleasure.

Rogue: nice to meet you.

Medusa looked at anti-crona as she show a little sad expression.

Koan: what's wrong medusy?

Medusa: looking back, I wish i was a better mother.

Anti-crona walk at maka.

Anti-crona: are you afraid now? You remind me of the little one still dont know how to deal with this .

As medusa flinch as she remember her time and crona look down

 **Flashback**

Medusa and a young crona are in a white room facing a little dragon which it blow fire frighting him.

Medusa: now, defeated it crona.

As young crona couldn't handle the dragon as it to scary for him to figure is out.

Young crona: (tearing) i cant do it , I eont know how to deal with something like this now.

As Medusa send her son to his room all alone in a dark.

Medusa: you are a bad child i want you out of my sight, this will be your punishment, you'll be locked up in this room for a long long time, so get use to it.

Young crona: no please pick another punishment! Is too dark in here! I can't see anything ! You cant leave the two of us alone! Please don't!

She close the door leaving him alone in the dark.

Young crona begin crying.

Young crona: is so dark in here, I don't know how to deal with this darkness like this.

The ragnorak pop out.

Ragnorak: damn it crona! Look what you did

Young crona: no ragnoark.

Ragnoark:(twisting his crona's nose and pull his cheek) you got me all lock up here with you because you couldn't pull yourself together!

Young crona: that hurt! Quit it! You always picking on me! And is not nice! Stop twisting my nose like that! Is hurts! I cant see anything around here! But i know i had a nose bleed!

Then ragnroak pounding young cron's head then sooner Medusa open the door.

Medusa: you can come out now.

Young crona gets up and he is crying.

Young crona: he so mean! Ragnorak keep beating me up! It hurt and I don't like it! Please make him stop hurting me!

Medusa: come, we're picking up we're we left off, you will defeat this time crona.

Young crona: there's no way I can do this, I still don't know how to deal with something like that.

As medusa stop walking which make young crona.

Medusa: vector plate.

An arrow under young crona's foot send him back to his room again then medusa closed the door again.

Medusa: you can stay here out of my sight a little longer.

Ragnorak: damn it crona you complete idiot ! (keep punching his parnter's head) take this ! and this and this.

Young crona: ow! Stop it! Your hurting me again! Leave me alone! Ow! Ow!

Then soon medusa open the door.

Medusa: how many times we gonna have to do this? And how many more times you have to do this? This is getting you no where crona.

Young corna slowly getting up, there a minute of silent until he lift his head to show a creepy smile.

Young crona: did you know my blood is black?

Young crona walk off and face the little dragon ounce again but this time he not afraid of the little dragon breath fire at him, then show a creepy grin then ragnorak pop out show a creepy grin as well.

 **Flashback end**

Medusa: I now felt horrible.

Koan: is okay medusa, I know you felt absolute guilt of making crona a weapon of your experiment but now your eyes are open and crona is now having the family ,friends and the parents he really wanted

Medusa: yeah.

Anti-corna:(raised his sword) bye-bye, you little one.

Crona block his sword.

Crona: your fighting with me okay?

Anti-crona: okay.

Koan: let see how maka and soul do.

As koan enter in their minds, even inside soul's head of the jazz roo while clawser still have orge in his teeth.

Koan: yellow soul!

Soul: (hugs koan) hello koan!

Koan: looks like we need to kick it up a notch.

Rampage: you don't have to tell us twice! Hahahaha!

Then came out of the shadow is rampage who looks like koan except black hair and spiky, shackles on his wrist, wearing a torn a bit suit along have black tendrils and a slash marks on his chest and demonic beast tail, wings and horns along sharper teeth.

Rampage: hello koan and soul, don't leave me out.

Soul: oh rampage.

Rampage: my oh my soul, (got down and clean closer to her) you do look sexy in that red and black color.

She pouted and hugged closer to koan.

Rampage: ah come on what with that?

Then soul punch rampage to the wall while she still pouting.

Rampage: ow. (chuckle a little but felt the pain) Nice right hook.

Soul: only koan can say it.

Koan: I see, and now to bring a guess in, come here maka.

Soul: huh?

Maka then walked in a black ball dress while kisteel clobber with her.

Maka: hello koan.

Koan: wow nice dress, sexy and (hugs her) gorgeous.

Soul: wait how is this possible?

Koan: well is super simple, since both of your soul connect and resident that's how even the minds.

Soul: really? Is not an imagine of maka? (pulling her face)

Koan: trust me that the real her as it proof by 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

Maka: **Maka...CHOP!**

She hit her head with a book.

Soul: yeah, okay that's maka.

Koan: yep and that's kisteel clobber.

Ksiteel clobber went and rub his head and tail around maka as she smile and giggle.

Maka: that's a good foxy.

She looked at rampage.

Maka: you again!

Rampage: what's up bookworm?

Maka: **maka...roundhouse!** (make a roundhouse kick at his side)

Rampage: again ow.

Koan: nice new move maka!

Maka: thanks, buttermilk.

Koan: buttermilk?

Maka: buttermilk!

Koan: yay! (make a duplicate) and now let put on a smooth jazz.

Joker and smarty appeared as they put on the jazz music on, as the two koan do dancing with maka and soul.

Smarty: now this is good jazz.

Joker: yeah! A clarinet smooth jazz!

As the two koans lean at maka and soul while dancing.

Koan: alright maka and soul, as you must unleashed your madness even may have split personality since you both have the savage of madness along the blood of dark red and black even holy one.

Soul: yeah.

Maka: sure is, and this is a really good.

Koan: thanks, I wrote it by playing a clarinet, I called it "I gone nuts when I chill", a smooth and crazy jazz music.

Maka: really?

Koan: yep, I did it along with joker and smarty, what'd you think?

Maka: I think it's stupendos.

Soul: soultastic.

Koan: damn straight.

Soul: also your sister told me your afraid of yandere.

Maka: wait your afraid of yandere koan?

Koan: y-y-yeah.

Maka: well then, how about you take the wheel for a bit, okay?

Koan: wheel? I do have extra part to built a car. (made maka giggle)

Maka: something like that, now me and soul are going to show you something in our madness okay?

Koan: okay and your madness don't have a yandere?

Maka: no we promise.

Soul: how you got fear of it?

Koan: (sigh) it happen when Jennifer torment me and say I don't have respect or order of female. so she show me yandere by staple my eyes up and watch every yandere shows and hex make a death illusion of females I don't know...t-t-they was gonna beat me of disorder and killed everyone I know...(his skin gone pale and sweating) making me there's forever and murder the innocent, t-that was corrupt evil insanity of love! Not pure crazy love! Those girls Jennifer did beat me and drugged me as their face horror me so munch, it was my fear and it might go real and I'll lose it as usual and murder them! Before they took everything away! and they pour the root beer at the drain! By forcing me to watch it!

Maka: if that bitch is involved, then don't worry about it.

Soul: same here.

Koan: alright you two, make koan proud...(grin wider) cuz it time to go wild!

Maka and soul smiled.

As koan hop out of their minds then see anti-crona kick crona out of the way, anti-crona swing his sword at her but maka block it with her arm while her hair shadows her eyes then suddenly a huge wide grin like Koan.

Rogue: wow.

Crona: she block it.

Medusa: she...

Koan: (smile and cross his arm) yep, now she insaner as ever like me.

She swing her scythe staff to send crona flying and crashed to the wall part as the scythe stable the ground while maka put her leg on to it, her bottom trench coat have along curve, she shows have 9 tails, fox ears, demonic wings and angel wings, her hair is wilder and giggle.

Maka: oooh he flew! Hahahahahahaha. (her hand in her mouth)

Koan: he sure did! You got a homerun!

Anti-crona: what the?

Maka: now, lets see how well you do with a pie on your face? Or better yet.

Soul: a pointy stick on your body?

Koan: oh this gonna be good! (bring out popcorn and rootbeer float) i wonder how kid is doing ?

 **With kid liz and patty**

Kid with liz and patty are facing a lot of black tadpoles floating around.

Liz: now what?

Kid: is an abomination, such an inconsistent arrangment and inconsolable... damn it.

Liz: hey kid, let's forget forget the consistency now we can pass right through, just don't look at them for too long.

Then suddenly kid slump down to the ground.

Kid: I'm starting to get sick, I don't feel so good.

Liz: see! What did I tell you, (sweatdrop)okay in your defense I suppose poorly your adage bombs are terrified to you as terrified path full of monsters to normal people.

Patty: you know it might not be the whole relinquish arrangement thingy, those are bombs after all, who wouldn't be scared?

Liz: yeah, is possible you got a point there.

Kid: this trap would be the end of me, is over.

Liz: wow hold on just a sec! Kishin is gonna wake back up if you give up that easily ! your a reaper ! if you cant do this then who can?

kid: you can say whatever you want, I'm nothin but a filthy reaper scum, just put me on the curve by garbage day.

Koan appeared within liz's and patty's weapon formed.

Koan: yellow!

Patty: koany!

Koan: yellow patty-pat! Lizzy! (look at their naked body)hehehe, nice sexy body as ever.

Patty: (hugs him) oh~? Your is more fine them mine~.

Liz hugged him on the back and smile sexy on him and whisper to his ear.

Liz: you are so wonderfully sexy.

Koan: same with you two.

He smack liz's ass and fondle patty's breast make them moan a bit while blushing.

Patty: Mmm, more~.

Liz: spake me more.

Koan: later, is kid having her problem yet again?

Liz: yeah, she is.

Koan: I see.

Liz: (sigh)is your turn patty, tell him a special way you have?

Koan: yeah and say this.

He whisper to patty's ear.

Patty: okay (give a scar look) if you don't get your ass moving now koan will be disappointment damn you.

Koan: hell straight, means your not sleeping with me at my bed while naked, your grounded for 2 weeks.

That made kid start tearing up ,she ride her skateboard and start to dash past them while shooting them, crying so munch in river of what patty and koan just said.

Liz: nice, she is using the blasts to gain momentum.

Koan and patty laugh crazy.

Koan: hotdog!

Liz: well done, you two did an incredible job of finally get her butt moving since koan do it sometime.

Patty: yeah we really scary wasn't we sis? (snuggle koan more)

Koan: hotdog! And now you two can sleep with me naked!

Patty: yay!

Liz: sweet!

Kid:(kept tearing) damn it patty I hate you, I hate you so much! please darling forgive me! Please I'll be good!

Meanwhile anti-eruka riding on her tadpole, free who survive the injury, along an armor dark light silver who seem empty and with a sword along with demonic knight with a big beast like shield with it.

Anti-eruka: hang on there, is going to be a little longer.

Free: something following us in brick speed, is catching up.

Anti-eruka: we gotta inject the black blood in the kishin, if anything happen to this case before we do anti-medusa will slaughter us both.

Free: I know she will but I got an idea, let borrow that tab your riding on, I'm gonna need it.

Anti-eruka: tadpole Jackson what'd you do with him?

Free: not munch, me along dullhan and bianco angelo got a plan, just getting jump on the enemy.

 **With maka vs anti-crona**

Koan watching maka who wobbling and giggly mad.

Koan: man that's hot.

Maka: (giggle) is all just..is so funny you know?

Koan: sure is! the monkey on the barrel go round and round! Round and round! Round and round ! the monkey on the barrel go round and round! Round and round! Round and round! All the way to CANADA!

Maka: let me try! Wibble wobble the bridge is falling down~!

Anti-crona: quit it, please stop, your all wobbly and giggling , and I don't like it, stay away from me.

she swing soul at him back then.

Anti-crona: i told you, I hate wobbling giggle!

He stab through koan's chest and to maka's shoulder.

Koan: we kabob! But to bad!

Maka: yeah we like it. (she remove it and so do koan)

They both kicked anti-crona to the wall as maka see the blood on her shoulder which her wounds regenerate and touch her black blood.

Maka: hey is blood, is so pretty.

Koan: yeah like you are.

Maka then grab anti-corona's head.

Maka: go on hurt me some more! Give me your best chest!

And smash it to a pillar then koan grab his head and smash to the ground many times while maka stomping on his back.

Koan: wow maka, you have curly like on your bottom trench coat like a tail! Awesome!

Maka: I do? (look at her "tail") oh I do.

Koan: is awesome! Right now you have a split personality like me!

Maka?: oh? (twist her body then start to hang her upper body) well call me mad maka.

Koan: that hot what you do mad maka, almost turn me on!

Mad maka: (twist back and hums over) your about to see as the dodo bird see's what it's fate as it runs to a wall.

Koan: all we need is a sack of potatoes!

She giggle and lick his cheek and kiss him deep to the mouth.

Mad maka: (brakes the kiss) all me needing more after this honey bear bear~. (she giggly madly)

Koan: okie dokie! (pull out his recording camera) go get him girl!

Mad maka then bends to anti-corona with a mad smile as anti-crona swing his sword but frighten him more.

Koan: hey soul, how you doing?

Soul: I'm doing fine, (grin wider as sharp teeth) beside more insane as ever~!

Her scythe mode now morph into a wolf bladed scythe color like her scythe mode but is now silver and blue along with it.

Koan: wow.

Medusa: impressive.

Rogue: nice.

Crona: so sharp.

Mad maka: pointy, now mad maka can cut you up into little pits!

She use her speed in flames as anti-crona try his best to defend himself as the two meister clashing their weapons even anti-crona got some slashes and some blood bleeding.

Mad maka: (giggle more) your wasting your time you jubjub birdy, come on give me something new!(giggle more twist back and hums over) can you do like eye gouging, fish hooking? No? You well maybe like to tear off my tongue! (stick her tongue out)

This make anti-crona flinch.

Koan: sweet.

As mad maka grab her tongue even fright anti-crona more, Then she jump and grab anti-crona's collar to bit his head while nibbling it.

Koan: how he taste like?

Mad maka: tasty, I think I'm going to have seconds.

She then enlarge her head to eat anti-crona while licking his head.

Mad maka: Mmm taste like chicken, bottoms up!

She then start eating anti-crona.

Koan: hey koan wanna eat him!

Koan jump in and start eating anti-crona and his sword as well.

Medusa: this...is the most intense thing, I've ever seen.

Rogue: you got that right hon.

Crona: oh wow.

Ragnorak:(pop out) glad we're not him.

Koan and maka burp loudly.

Koan: hmm not bad, but he is a little dry, we could've bring some sauce with it.

Mad maka: taste like a turducken without a third bird.

Koan: well that make him a complete chicken coward and a foolish turkey, so without bird he could be smart enough to see this coming but hey, your right since dark-ragnorak and him are the only two birds we ate. (as mad maka and soul laugh so hard)

Mad maka: that's funny, now~….

She then tackle him to the floor and start smothering him with kisses.

Koan: hey medusa, mind taking crona somewhere and we got this.

Medusa: of course sweetie.

She take her son with him while walking away.

Rogue: don't leave me hanging sugar~.

Koan: you two sure? We're in the middle of a mission.

Rogue: what, can't stop this gal.

Koan:(grin wider) okay, I guess we have some time.

 **Meanwhile**

Blair is facing the dungle beast and then d-enforcer by cutting them all to pieces with her symbiote, then she shoot her pumpkin magic of demonic and angelic at them mizune is facing her sisters as sending to the ground.

Mizune: sisters stop this! I'm okay!

Mizune 3: chee chee?

Mizune: yes is me, I know I look completely different, cuz koan revive me from medusa and don't worry she learn her lesson and become good, please stop, I know you was worried but everything is fine.

The 5 mizune begin to gather and become like a totem pole then a bright light merged them as one, they turn into one woman with short pink hair, dark pink eyes, wearing a mouse hat, a black and white top with long sleeves and dress that reveal her stomach and chest almost.

Mizune 2: (hugged her and in tears) chichi! Big sis! W-when you was dead...we-were...could've...I'm sorry...

Mizune: (hug her back and pet her hair while smiling) shh, shhh, is okay now little sis, everthing is fine, I'm the one be sorry for worried you there.

Mizune 2 smile as the two sister hugged together.

Blair:(smile) I'm glad everything are okay , we should meet koany , cuz he might need back up.

Mizune: yeah.

Mizune 2: koan? who's he?

Mizune: remember the rumor of him as savage meister? (mizune 2 nodded) he's the one who brought me back to life new and improve, I am reborn.

She then hugs her older sister more as she cried a river.

 **With koan, stein and they others**

Koan and alexander sword clashes in fully invisible speed as they oth have cut marks while they zig zag everywhere glaring each other with an insane grin while shockwaves almost unleashing, make the room shake a little.

Alexander: prepare to be cleansed!

Koan: then prepare to burn then!

They punch each other faces as burst of hell and holy fire as they both speed then koan unelasehd a dark red blood needle at him which Alexander quickly deflect and cut them to pieces , as koan begin kicking him at the chest so many times as he cough blood, but vines wrapped around koan's leg to swing him to crashed to many walls until he teleported, which Alexander quickly block koan's fist but got kicked by the neck as then Alexander unleashed holy flames until koan block it , then holy fire and hell fire everywhere as koan unleashing his dark ad purple blast as to burnt the plant vines while blocking the holy flames attack from Alexander, then the two fighting like killing each other as animals which make stein, medusa, shaula, spirit, meme, anya, tasugami, anti-medusa, anti-shuala to look at the fight as they never and heard of a priest fighting a demon.

As they see their souls as is very huger, alenxder's soul is darker gray and white of a cross around him along a bible page like along monsterous vines but with so munch negative light, koan's demon side soul is crimson and red glowing as a jack o lantern as laughter around it and beast like claws ignite as flames as it show a positive light and the satsui no hado around it. 

Stein: well now.

Spirit: I think I wet myself.

Shuala: whoa.

Medusa: sexy~.

Meme: koan is so cool.

Anya: wow.

Tsugami: so cool.

Anti-medusa: what?!

Anti-shuala: impossible!

Alexander: I'll tear you apart!

Koan: nothin you can do will!

Alexander: oh? Surely dung give me something that will haunt you!

He casting a spell as it hit koan, then koan see around him is nothin but black and fog.

Koan: what's going on?!

Then he see image and real of the girls along ryuko but with the junkestu on as koan have the feeling the one who hurt him make his eyes wide in fear.

Koan: oh no...no...no!

Medusa: what's wrong with him? Stain do something!

Stein: what did you do to koan!?

Alexander: since he tough, I give him his worst fear and nightmare world, dung told me how his close childhood friend and his precious wife's hurt and broke his heart, so now all of this I cast a very strong spell that will hurt him more till he be nothin.

Medusa then dash up to him and stuff her hand into his mouth but he punch her guts as she back away.

Medusa: you monster! how dare you do that to my beloved!

Alexander: your right, I am a monster...a god of monsters!

Shuala and meme nodded as they zoom at anti-shuala as so do anti-shuala then a big flash they passed each other, until anti-shuala become dust as she scream in agony.

Shuala: there can only be one.

Anti-shuala: damn...you...!

Anti-medusa: at long last, the black blood is ready, all that remains now is to injected to the kishin and revive him. You can keep struggling as long as you want, but its no use...my plan is going to succeed no matter what.

Stein: tell me something, if you do get your way and the kishin revive, what will happen to the demon sword child? (anti-meudsa didn't say anything) your black blood research completely, your done with the experimental you needed this child so now...

Anti-medusa: oh please, what am I going to do with it? Let's see I order it around it's life so now lacking the independents, one reason for not to be an over reason mother I suppose...even I use to be one with the other me along the other, crona didn't turn out well...it was a failure.

Stein: lacking independents or not he's your kid ,what'd you going to do with him ?(he crush his cigarette) what will you do to your child?

Anti-meuda chuckle.

Spirit: quit laughing.

Ani-medusa: (smile)what got you two so irritated? you sound ridiculous...do I really got to tell you that you already know? Think about it this way, why do I keep that I no longer need, it make munch more scents throwing it away, but why you ask? Do you want it? You can have my hand me down if you like(this make stein growl at her cold heartless) you can use it for your experime-

They heard the loudest roar ever heard as a vicious animal as a burst of red energy as suddenly a spell break out as koan puke blood as bloody tears as everyone turn and shocked to see koan and he beyond furious pissed.

Koan: kill you(radiation chaotic aura of will and fury)...NO ONE! CONTROLLED THE CHOAS!...…

Then suddenly his nemetrix beeping and electric as a big red flash as he change into a completely new alien, he is a large white humanoid beast with deep indigo fur on his hands, Jurassic feet, his forehead and the tip on his tail, he has a gouts horns and a long tail with spikes, he has the nematrix on his neck.

?: RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!

The unknown alien charge at Alexander and ram him to the wall.

?: **WILD MASSACO** , SLASH!

He then quickly slashing and killing alexander over and over again cover of blood.

Wild massaco: DESTROY!

He bit his head off and rip it attach the spine and unleashed an ice-flames as he roared raging while his eyes glowing then he charged and destroying everything and slashing.

Medusa: oh….wow…. (sexually smiled) Hello~ sexy~.

Stein: something not right.

Medusa: what'd you mean?

Stain: those are not the regular eyes that we see, there much deeper crimson then last time.

Spirit: last time? What'd you talking about?

Stain: it happen on what maka told me when they felt strange.

Make everyone shocked.

Medusa: of course! When Jennifer and dung make a spell on them to hurt and break his heart.

Stein: then Alexander said about koan's close childhood friend, koan's parents told me how munch ryuko was the only person left for him when he lost his step parents and tsume, but in the fight when ryuko discover who she is, she lash and hurt koan of not saying there not friends...then soon she was brainwashed of a fake fantasy, give koan a major beating and insult so beyond that he try to ignore the pain and try to reach her, but he couldn't when she slash him and called him" a devil menace". Koan couldn't keep his insanity and rage as it raised up above the level, now thanks to this priest who put the spell on koan with those two kind together make koan unleashed his chaotic beast even a new formed he in that named Wild massaco.

Meme: well let's calm him down.

Tsugami: not gonna be easy.

Anya: why's that?

Then running down the halls with a panic face is tsume.

Shuala: tsume?

Tsume: I felt the trimmer from where I was, where is koan?

Tsugami: right there!

She point as Wild massaco destroying the part of the building roaring then ramming every part then turn to medusa.

Wild massaco: SNAKE!(Growled furious)

Medusa: Koan wait! You got the wrong snake! She is! (point at anti-medusa)

he then charge at her but tsume got in front of her.

Tsume: okay, I'm sorry koan but somebody needs a time out.

Then he throw a sphere on his head, as he try to pull it out.

Wild massaco: TIME OUT!? NO ONE GET ME TO A TIME OUT WITH OUT- did I just use up my air? (fainted)

Then his large body flops to the floor, they sigh in relief.

Anti-medusa: that was unexpected. 

Then tsume dash behind anti-medusa and impaled her but soon appeared a shadow fog as she reappeared.

Anti-medusa: seem your worried about your brother so munch.

Tsume: shut the hell up you bitch.

Medusa: you got some nerve make me say that with my voice to my son!

?: now now, lets not get to hasty.

A voice was heard with high heals was heard, coming out of the shadows to reveal a very mad lilith.

Medusa: miss Lilith.

Liltih came and see Wild massaco unconscious but showing normal tears and a little blood tears.

Lilith: say no more, I know what's happen here.

Hikari:(came in as well) same here.

Lilith: who's the one who did this?

Stein: alexander cost the spell and if I'm not mistaken koan heard anti-meudsa's words.

Lilith: I see. (snap her fingers)

Then suddenly alexander regenerate back and alive.

Alexander: huh?! What the hell?!

Lilith then stop on his chest making him scream in pain, alexander looked and see Lilith and hikari y shocked, surprise and fear.

Alexander: the devil queen and god's children...

Lilith: (twist her heel on his chest to make him scream) tell me how to break the spell you cast on my son.

Alexander: (grunt) I don't...take order...to a devil witch!

Lilith: you know, I have lots of ways to make you talk, (put on more presher to him chest) and if you die, I can just revive you and kill you again, and put you in more pain then my son can do to you.

Alexander: I-I been through pain!...you don't got nothin!

Hikari: really? Surely you'll know I'll remove your endure and durable preist! Your making the mockery on my father and hurting my boy!

Alexander: you don't got the nerve!

Hikari: I already did.

He then snapped his finger as a small glow on the priest.

Hikari: okay dear, you know what to do.

Lilith:(giggle evil) gladly. Prepare for my play time, little toy.

As she stomp a hole of his chest and he scream in agony as she do it over and over of regenerate him as he couldn't take it anymore in tears.

Alexander: I'LL TALK!

Lilith: good, is that was so hard.

Alexander: he already broke the spell!

Hikari: huh?

Alexander: look, he broke out of the spell but his chaotic mixed with his intense rage and heavenly wrath erupt him to become fogging of going feral and berserk.

Lilith: so we have so calm him down to the people who close to him very munch.

Alexander: yes! Now get off of me!

Lilith: (sinister smile) oh not quite yet, you got lots of secrets inside that mind of yours, I'm going to play with you for a long time.

Alexander: what secrets?! I just answer your question of the spell I put on your child!

Lilith: just like that, now (pick him up by the hair) I'm looking forward to hear every little secrets on dungs plans in that head of yours, my personal toy.

Alexender's yes shake in fear as Lilith snap her finger to teleported him somewhere

Wild massaco wakes up and shaking his head then looked at tsume and growled.

Tsume: looks like I gotta do it again to calm him down.

As he hold his breath when tsume make a spear to his head then tsume notice he's holding his breath.

Tsume: koan, please...

He shaking his head and punching the sphere as cause to break as he growl walking close to her as she backing away, his claws extend a little longer.

Tsume: big brother...

He turn to tsume who seem very scared and tearing a little, he then have a quick flashback of her as lory as a little girl and along koan who was about her age then they play and have fun as the flashback is over.

Wild massaco: little sister...?

She continues to cry as she try to dry her ears with her sleeves.

Lilith: my baby.

He turn and see Lilith who crying while hikari comfort his wife, as he got a flashback when he was a little baby closer to his parents as he laugh and got a stuff lion toy.

Wild massaco: M-Mom...D-Dad?

Hibiki: yeah, it's us.

Lilith and tsume went and hugged his fur tightly not letting go.

Tsume: please, calm down.

Lilith: come back to us.

He frown then suddenly ryuko who flew down with a worry and panic face as he growling at her a little.

Ryuko: koan, are you alright?

Lilith: we coming him down and remind of what so close to him , a horrible priest use a spell to show him the pain of you and the other girl who was corrupt by dung and Jennifer's magic got him to a chaotic mixed berserk of a beast.

Ryuko: that bitch?!

Tsume: yeah, as right know koan think you gonna do form what happen from the past again.

Ryuko: as if, I'm not going to do that again!

She walk to koan then he look at her.

Ryuko: koan please, is me, I know what I did is beyond forgivable but I wanted to re-fix and make I up.

She hugged him while in tears as Wild massaco have a flashback of ryuko and koan as kids even growing up and have a lot off adventure.

Senkustu: snap out of it koan, I know your strong.

Wild massaco: ryu….?...senkestu…?

Ryuko then hold his head and lay her forehead to his.

Ryuko: I know you koan and please come back to your senses, I love you, we all do.

hikari:(came and hug his son) I know it wasn't easy and we're sorry we wasn't there for you ,but we're here now and never abandon you.

Wild massaco's eyes flicker back of crimson and red then back to regular red.

Wild massaco: okay.

Then ryuko then slap his nemetrix to change him back to koan.

Koan: my god, I felt like that nightmare that haunt me no longer here, thank you and sorry about what happen.

Ryuko: don't mention it.

Tsume: is okay, what matter is your okay.

Lilith: yeah my baby boy.

Hikari: but now let's get down to business.

Koan: got it! (sniff around) the enemy trying almost to get the kishin! Time to go wild!

A red flash he turn to Wild massaco.

Wild massaco: **WILD MASSACO!**

He jump and break the hole as jump top to top.

 **With the star twins**

Black star and blue star are hopping around the broken rubble

Black star: woah you felt that? Sound like a very furious animal.

Blue star: is it my red star okay?

Black star: he'll be find.

Tsubaki: it looks like kid and they others went this way.

Black star: damn!

Charlotte: I hope nothin happen to them.

Black star: damn! can she at least leave something for me to do here?!

He kick a rock and it bounce to his head and fall down make blue star sigh.

Blue star: shouting is a good start.

they heard a rumble then Wild massaco came out of the floor roaring freaking black star out and surprise blue star, as the alien beast kept jumping and stretch his arm out to climb more and more.

Black star: WHAT IN BLACK STARS IS THAT?!

Blue star: some kind of...beast and it kinda familiar.

then black star and blue star notice what the beast have around his neck is the nemetrix make their eyes wide.

Blue and black star: KOAN?!

Charlotte: we better go after him!

Tsubaki: right!

 **With kid**

Kid is skating past the broken rubble but she, liz and patty heard koan's roar fill with such fury and beast like the pain from before echoes the area.

Kid: you heard that?

Liz: yeah.

Patty: koan bear is hurt? WHO DID IT?! (In fury)

Kid: remember, koan has a lot of enemys so it could be anyone of them.

Liz: and one enemy perhaps messed his mind and gone feral

Kid: this place is a complete mess, it hardly looks like a building anymore.

Liz: don't get distracted, you dont need to focus on the mess , think of something symmetrical stuff instead.

Patty: butterfly.

Liz: the number 8, (as kid stopped) what? Are you having a reaction?

Kid: not that, I can sense the kishin's wavelength...

She even felt it and almost but push it off then she senses koan's wavelnegth as we'll.

Patty: what is it kid?

Liz: you sure your okay?

Kid: yeah, it just this pressure, i never scent ir like it before, but i sent Koan's inner choas above the kishin and is...pure.

Liz: the kishin upper head and koan somewhere right? You can feel it? Was it like?

Kid: was it like? That not an easy question to answer, my father explained it to me briefly, so i don't know very munch, my brother asura was one of my father's kishin, my father defeated him and torn off his skin.

Liz: your dad sound like a prett scary guy, why?

Kid: because he made a bag to seal asura in, it had to be sturdy, strong to looked up asura's soul in madness, what better to make a men's own skin to make a better prison kishin? After remove all of asura's blood my father and mother stuff his withered body along ruins soul in the bag sealed it up tightly. So now asura's body is servings with blood.

Liz: that why they needed to feed him that black blood stuff?

Kid: yeah and miss lilith told me koan have part the power called infinity stone.

Liz: whats an infinity stone?

Kid: there stones that grant the holder immeasurable power. Beyond everything as there six of them , the mind, the soul, the space, the power, the time and reality. But each of them shattered and the power part of Koan and his brothers.

Liz: danm what infinity power Koan have?

Kid: reality, time and power.

Patty: yay!

Liz: woah.

Kid: yeah, he is absolutely perfect.

Patty: hey kid! There a heat source right above ahead!

Kid: what?!

Then she dogged an incoming beam and exploded make kid trip over.

Kid: a cannon fire, but where?

She turn to see free in his wolf form, along with dullhan and bianco angelo.

Free: **MAGIC EYE CANNON.**

Kid: so this is the immortal, along have friend that perhaps enemy with koan, damn it, I was so distraction by the kishin and I didn't notice him.

She shoot him as went through and the two angel and demon knights block it.

Free: ah nice try.

Kid: _imperial to bullets huh? in that case fighting them head on will be a waist of time,I'll have to use other way to defeat them and passed them when I get the chance, I got the upper hand with some ability._

Free: your not getting any further!

He dash at kid and try to hit her but she jumped out of the way, including dullhan and bianco angelo who try to stab her and shoot corrupt beam but she then shot at them to stumble back, kid then fired flame bullet at free as hit him make him grunt in pain.

Free: what the?

Kid: go soul resident! Execution mode!

She then start to glow.

Then turn her arms into cannons but showing a black and red aura almost like koan's aura.

Liz: resident soul, feeback in four seconds...3..

Patty: 2..

Liz: 1..

Patty: ready and fire!

Kid: Death beast cannon!

She fired then the two knights came in as shield free as they got vaporize by the blast, free's jaw dropped in shock.

Free: what the hell?

Kid: damn it.

Free came in front while the two knights seem to regenerate.

Kid: _not good!_

As she dodge his claws and back flip.

Kid: _I need back up._

free grin as 3 d-enfrocer came in form the shadows.

Kid: _great, just as I expect, he wont let me come from their...all they want is to prevent me from getting through, but if I try to force my way pass him, think harder..._ (she look around the broken temple pillars) _I need to connect these things, straighten up...think harder_ (she chuckle nervous) _okay, yeah I have it now, that pillar on the top part and bottom part in a single filler! And that one over there between the two of them! And balance! Now I know it make scents it make a beautiful beatify.._

The d-enforcer look confuse and look at each other.

Kid:(got down to her knees and hands) no, that not what I'm thinking about, the mess doesn't bother me, okay it does bother me a little.

Liz: is okay kid, just try to stay focus.

Kid: yeah.

Free: if it some kind of puzzle game your playing I'll join you, I love a good puzzle.

Kid: (glared at him)how dare you mock me!?(in thought) damn it! where the hell the piece of that broken statue? (first statue)and what's up with that thing? (second statue) looks like a dream you have for eating to late at night, shut up idiot! this is no time for critic systems, pull it together, the pillar go over there.

Liz: calm down.

Kid: (eyes swirling) pillar, statue, bad dream, top, bottom, left, right, middle.

Liz: this doesn't look good I'm impress kid manage to inner her area in the first place but she losing it now, if she don't stop this quickly she'll think about it so munch she'll go crazy.

Kid scratching her hair very quick.

Liz: oh no she scratching her head so quicker and quicker, that's not a good sign!

Patty: what now sis?

Liz: we gotta do something!

Kid starting to scratch more as liz and patty freaking out try to fix this problem.

Liz: we need to get her mind of off it, would we do?! Would we do?!

Black star:(kick kid send her crash to the ground) YAHOO!

Blue star: what the hell bro?!

Charlotte: bonjur guys!

Tsubaki: sorry we didn't come so sooner

Black star: YEAHOO! I CAUGHT UP WITH YOU! HAHAHAHA! WE I MEAN I WIN! TO BAD SO SAD! NO ONE EVIL KISHIN REVIVE YOU AFTER ALL! HOW DOES THAT FEEL?!

Kid: MORON! IS ME! THE ONE WHO WENT FURTHER AHEAD!

Black star: really?! That not good at all, wait in that case what'd you doing standing around here then? 

Black star:(turn free) uh-oh, not this guy!

Then they heard a furious and ferocious beast howling roar echo the whole are as everybody heard it.

Black star: whoa.

Free: the hell?

As wild massaco blurr speed pass them and the shadow surprise them.

Blue star: you think that koany?

Liz: i think so.

Thrn suddenly the alien beast slash passed the d-enforcer and unleashed a huge ice pillar cover in lightning.

Patty: so cool!

Then came out of the shadow is his tail wrapped around the two knights and dragged them as they heard tearing noise and slashing and roar as the helmet of ir bounce of.

Free: w-what was that?!

Free looking around to see who or what it is but what he didn't know wild masseco crawl top of the pillar as kid, liz, Patty, blue star, black star, Charlotte, tsunami and blue star got a good look of koan's new alien formed.

Kid: _whoa._

Liz: _is that?_

Patty: _koany!_

Black star: _that is so bad ass._

Blue star: _my red star._

Tsubaki: _oh my god._

Charlotte: _sacre bluu._

Wid masseco jump above then impale free's back as blood burst out as he scream loudly in pain while wild masseco kept imapling his back a lot of time then the wolf man p ush him to the ground then wild masseco headbutt him to the wall.

Wild masseco: wild masseco slash stupid wolf man!

Free: ow.

Wild masseco turn to black star and the girls.

Wild masseco: oh yellow guys! (waving his hand while grinning) this is my new alien form, wild masseco.

Patty then turn to human and zip up to him to hug his fur.

Patty: so fluffy!

Wild masseco sniff at her then lick her cheek and face.

Patty: (giggle) that tickles.

Kid: when you roar in pain, was th-

Wild masseco: evil priest who's wild masseco's enemy, he cast spell of bad memories of you girl corrupted and ryuko who was not herself, make wild masseco mad and berserk with the effect by the satsui no hado cuz me get new formed but family make me feel better.

Patty: where...is...he?

Wild masseco:(grin while cackling) mommy took him to play with her.

Patty: (show her sharp teeth.) aw, but I want to torture him.

Wild masseco: you will, she can hear you, wild masseco heard kid , kid did not listen of me advice and you almost lose it again, grounded for 3 weeks!

She turn pale and gasp while anime tears.

Kid: (hugs him) I'm so sorry darling! I can't help it, I'm so sorry!

Wild masseco: hmmm, okay your off the hook and forgiven, but remember in your mind of two things. me and your perfect stripe head that you got.

That made her eyes glint and spark of starts and gasp with a big smile while pop out lioness feature.

Kid: okay! (purred while rub her face on his fur) Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

Wild masseco see black star about to attack free but wild masseco: stretch his right arm long and grab black star's back shirt.

Black star: bro what'd you doing?!

Wild masseco: is not the real wolf man, is a fake image by the help of evil frog lady's magic.

Kid: then how he feel pain?

Wild masseco: you use my power and when wild masseco use his, the connection form the image toward the user to feel the same thing.

 **Kid: I see, I begin to feeling the question about it and why the knights was shielding him form the blast.**

 **Free: finally figure it out did you ?(he turn back to normal)**

 **Wild masseco: yeah and you forgot I can do this even in alien formed.**

 **He pull out a zipper and unzipped and then grab the real free out of here and zipped up.**

 **Free: what the? How did I get here?!**

 **Wild masseco: by me, your a werewolf right?**

 **Free: yeah so?**

 **Wild masseco:(grin wider) ever heard of silver weapons and wolfs-bane?**

 **Free: uh, what?**

 **Wild masseco:(to his ear) the stuff that can killed wolfs, even werewolfs. (make freed's eyes wide)**

Free scream bloody murder, wild masseco pull out a silver pistol gun and purple flower which he spreader the smell on the silver pistol gun.

Wild masseco: (turn the girls) who want to go wolf hunting?

Patty: DIBS!

Wild masseco then toss the gun to patty.

Wild masseco: make me proud and share a turn to teddy-patty.

Patty smiled more while showing her sharp teeth, she then pop out her bear feathers.

Wild masseco: lizzy-bunny, kitty kid and bluey, you too as well.

Liz: (hugs his fur) but I want to hug this warm fur.

Kid:(hug his arm) so fluffy.

Blue star:(hug his other arm) so cuddly.

Tsunami and Charlotte change back to normal and hugged his fur too.

Tsubaki: (hug his chest)so fluffy.

Charlotte: (hug his back)so warm.

Then suddenly a noise came and turn to see Tsume is running like speed and jump and cuddle at his top head with a hug.

Tsume: MINE!

Wild masseco: okay but first let patty have her fun.

Free: WHAT?! (As patty click the silver gun at him) HAVE MERCY!

Patty: sorry...all out.

Free scream as there a gun shot noise.

Patty: there.

Liz: he still alive but unconscious.

wild masseco: let's go girls!

Everybody: right!

 **With stein and medusa vs anti-medusa**

Anti-medusa: those are good students and teacher you have, they did well didn't they? They completed every assignment that you and koan given them today, but you can sense too can you? It appeared the kishin's madness has begun to overflow.

Medusa: True but you already known koan's true madness is beyond as an agent of chaos, he have three ability that special to make the kishin fall to his own world he created.

Anti-medusa: and what is that?

Medusa: do the math, A demigod who both human, demon and angel squeals the power he had along being a wild beast along aliens and not to mention three powers that effect everything which he have the three amount among powers by part of the 6 stones but he had 3 power of it.

Anti-Medusa: such as?

Medusa: time, Allows the user to see into the past and the future; stop, slow down, speed up or reverse the flow of time; travel through time; change the past and the future; age and de-age beings; and trap people or entire universes in unending loops of time. At full potential, the Time grants the user omniscience and total control over the past, present, and future.

Power, Allows the user to access and manipulate all forms of energy; enhance their physical strength and durability; enhance any superhuman ability; and boost the effects of the other five Gems. At full potential, the Power Gem grants the user omnipotence. 

And Reality, Allows the user to fulfill their wishes, even if the wish is in direct contradiction with scientific laws, and do things that would normally be impossible; and create any type of alternate reality the user wishes. At full potential, when backed by the other Gems, the Reality Gem allows the user to alter reality on a universal scale.

This shocked anti-Medusa ,Stein, spirit, even shuala, meme, Tanya, and tusugami.

Anti-meudsa: and that mean...

Medusa: it means with those 3 amount of power in Koan, a world that he want your plan to succeed, so he can be in koan's world cuz every madness koan see is a snack and a meal for him.

Anti-medusa: no...no it can't be...how is that possible!

Meedusa(snake smile) he can do they impossible, after he's the agent of absolute chaos and the arch nemesis of the order, now tell me, who are you afraid of now?

 **With anti-eruka**

She wonder what happens to free until a portal open that launch free drop to the ground breathing heavy of the wounds on his chest.

Anti-Erika: what the?! Free?

Free: damn that really hurt.

Anti-erika: what happen to you?

Free: not now let go.

As they open the doors and a full of red pillars as they enter the room

Anti-erika: the kishin must be in that room

What they didn't know is wild masseco and tsume who on hospital hack on the sealing watching them.

Wild masseco: they'll fall under the kishin's madness illusion.

Tsume: yeah, (smile) but we're not be effective right?

Wild masseco: right, since that illusion madness is nothin but a twig to push.

Tsume: and it will be fun to watch.

They watch free and anti-eruka fall under the illusion even before they realize it was an illusion by the kishin's madness as free got a cutter on his neck and anti-eruka almost impale herself with a Sharp nail.

Tsume: that's fun.

Wild masseco: sure is, they found the kishin...evdn they awaken him, I have something for to show what true madness when he face my own world. (grin wider)

Tsume: this is going to be awesome.

Wild masseco: yes my little sis, time to go wild on the kishin.

 **Play fairy tail ending 21**

the scene started with koan's shadow walking and mountents is in the back ground then from the background it showed lilith smiling.

 **{kaqaita kaze ni yume azukete aruita}**

then it showed lord death, then it showe maka and soul.

 **{omoi nimotsu hanbun de}**

then it showed black and blue star together then charlotte and tsubaki then showed lala and blair.

 **{unmei wa sou kirihiraku tame ni aru koto, sono egao de sono senaka de, oshiete kureta}**

then the back ground changed to death city and koan starts running with blair following him.

 **{mata aeru yo wasurenai de tomo ni sugoshita kizu dareka demo!}**

Then it showed death the kid, liz and patty, then it change to medusa then momo and nana.

 **{azayaka na tabiji wo!}**

then the back ground change to a forest when it showed mikan and rito.

 **{tatoe ima wa namida ni oboretemo kono takai kabe wo norikoerareru hazu anata ga ita kara!}**

then it change to nemesis, run, then koan and blair start to run off the screen then the scene change to show maka looking for koan then she found him and smiled to see koan sleeping peacefully with blair on his chest.


	12. soul 12 end of old kishin and playtime

**Play One Piece Opening 5 "Kokoro no Chizu" [Creditless HD]**

 **{daijoubu! Saa, mae ni susumou taiyou wo itaumo mune ni. Tasunaida ta tsutawaru power negai wo tsukameyouyo}**

It starts with a glitter then koans cape then he turn to the screen smiling while he is next is black star smiling while falling with blue star, Charlotte and tsubaki, next its soul and maka wink at the screen and waving at the readers then it's death the kid with liz and patty, next is blair in her human form wink at the readers and make a cat pose as she is falling, then falling with then is lala, momo, nana mikan, mea, yami, yui, nemesis who blow a kiss at the readers and run. Then next scene is the whole scale of the DWMA building and a logo appeared cartoonish and is flash a little revealing the logo.

 **The Nemetrix Hero of Meister and Devil Aliens**

 **{dekkai nami ni norou chikara aawasete tokimeku hou he isogou hajimari no aizu, ima koso funade no toki ikari wo agetara nanairo no kaza wo kiri bouken no umi he, kizu darake no taba dakedo daiji na mono ga soko ni aru pinichi nara itsudatte boku ga mamoru kara}**

Then it change to the group walking to the school, then it change to koan smiling and looking at the city with the others and the wind blow his cape flow, then lala jumped at koan to hug him with a smile and the other start to argue on who can hug koan, then it change to them hanging out an rito's place having fun, then it change to them sleeping over and hugging koan while he snores softly then it flashes to the group then to vilgax with the villains behind him and dung with medusa and arache and silhouettes behind them.

 **{daijoubu! Saa, mae ni susumou taiyou wo itaumo mune ni arashi ga kitara kata kunde sono saki no hikari wo miyou}**

Then it change to the group fighting agents the kishins and then koan change to a kamen rider, then next black star and koan are having a sprawl and throwing there punches and smirking at each other and then show lord death doing wacky and spirit being a pervert and death chop him on his head.

 **{yume no kakera atsuareba asu ni mukou chizu ni naru dakara onaji hata no moto negai wo tsukamaeyouyo, bokura wa hitotsu onepiece}**

Then it change to the group fighting dark rider minions and koan in his beast form punch hard sending it flying, then it change to see an explosion then Blair hugging koan on the ground, then maka holding soul slashing some minions in half and some stone, then it change to show the group smiling at the readers then it change to the school with the laughing sun then it shows the meisters with there weapons in human form then the aliens then koan and last the last scene shows koan's lion with a lord deaths mask.

Tsume and wild masseco went through the door.

Tsume: shall we?

Wild masseco: let's do this!

They look around in the room but see some darkness then wild massceo turn back to koan

koan: koan senses franky and medusa fighting anti-medusa very hard and easily.

Tsume: well he is a pro mister.

Koa: yeah (look free and anti-eruka pulling out a syringe of black blood) looks like there gonna free the dude who's in the bag.

Tsume: not in my watch.

She then dash at the syringe but a goliath tackle her to the ground.

Goliath: oh no you don't.

Tsume: grr.

Then pile of dungle beast and d-enforcer arrived as well then kid came in with her skateboard.

Kid's thought: the black blood is in that syringe!

She then charge at them.

Kid: take this!

Free: anti-eruka!

He shielded herfrom kid, she aout to fire until there a person with black and red stripe clothes along bandages wrapped arund his face to show an ice like along some hair showing and bandages wrapped around kid's leg as she fired at him but nothin.

Kid: damn! (in thought) who this mummy guy?

Koan: kid! Snap out of it! This is a mad illusion!

Kid blinks and she sees shes shooting at nothing.

Kid: thanks koany!

Koan: no problem, it just your stupid brother playing tricks.

Kid continue her charge seeing anti-eruka going at the kishin.

kid: she got the blood !

kid yelled then fired at the wolfman

free: it sure hurt like it did earlier !

Kid: as long I'm aiming at the black blood! The werewolf wont able to move ! I'll cover for you star twins! Go right now!

as black star and blue star coming ahead.

black star and blue star: we're going!

kid: be careful, the kishin's madness is only an illusion!

Blue star: right!

Black star: no worries on that one! my sis senses really suck! I can barely feel the madness at all but my bro's!

Kid: heh, excellent.

Koan: also, my true plan that I want the kishin out, so I can fight him by myself and let him witness the agent of true chaos!

Blue star: okay!

Tsume: got it!

The girls and black start all charge at anti-eruka.

Tsume: we need to cut the syringe but more then just that.

Bleu star: what you mean?

Tsume: follow my lead, black star your up!

Free: incoming anti-eruka!

Black star: enchanting sword mode!

Anti-eruka: ribbit frog ribbit frog croak frog (make a fire frog) try one of my tad pole ball!

Then tsume slice it in half.

Anti-eruka: don't even try!

Then the illusion kishin drool at anti-eruka's head make her scream.

Anti-eruka: _it just a illusoination! Just a illusionaton!_

She sigh in relief and see black star about to slice it.

Black star: here goes!

Anti-eruka: no! Don't do it! No!

Black star: take this!

Tapol throw the syringe to har.

Anti-eruka: good job boy!

Black star:(beating tapol) you big slimy amphian getting in my way!

Anti-eruka: tapol Jackson! (tears) your a good pet, I wont forget you!

Koan grab her by the back and lift her up.

Anti-eruka: huh?!

Koan: nachos!

She throw her to the kishin in the bag and press the syringe in it.

Anti-eruka: come on! Hurry! Just go in!

Koan: tsume!

Tsume: I'm on it!

Tsume grab it and she grin throw it at the bag.

Koan: hotdog!

Anti-eruka: wait what are you.

Tsume grab the star twins and throw them toward the bag as they slice the syringe but even part of the pillar as well, the bag is now on the floor.

Koan: excellent! Now, is time for my magic.

He walk in front of the bag.

Koan: good job, but back away, he's mine now. (grin very winder insanity)

Koan then grabs the bag of flesh and drop it.

Koan: hey asura! Come on out now! I know you want me! So here I' am brother!

The bag start to steam out, and a hole appeared on the bottom

The bag start to steam out, and a hole appeared on the bottom then a black and red circle appeared then the bag start coming out long.

Anti-eruka: it starting to come out!

Tsume: cutting the bag and along the seal was the only way.

The bag skin starting to reformed into humanoid.

Koan: he putting his skin on.

Then a black and purple aura fog mist around him.

Koan: seem's dung's abilties and along it helping him reformed more faster.

Then asura look at koan then grin sinister as the face made.

 **With stein and they other**

stein and medusa finally got anti-medusa down torn off legs and arms.

Medusa:(Grin) the kishin, that means koany will deal with him.

Spirit: let just hope what you said can deal with him.

While maka and rogue as koan duplicate poof and give the detail.

Asura pull his skin and tight it, then a big fog happen as bandages now wrapped around like a cloak and a mask like, he then turn koan then kept staring and so do koan and rub his eyes to show black and red pupil eyes.

Then they both scream loudly, with their mouth open very wider.

Free: uh what the? what his deal?

Kid: he's scared of koan?

As the two stop as then a black mist cover asura then soon fade away, it show a pale human with black hair with some white streaks, have red eyes and a third one on his forehead, wearing a red shirt, along a suit of black and red stripes unbutton, white scarf long around his neck, green pants along red shoes as to show asura is finally completed thanks to dung.

As then asura and koan stared each other.

Koan: yellow asura, what doing?

Asura: who are you?

Koan: me is koan, koan kasai seinruyami.

He didn't say anything else as he senses his aura and even felt his amount of madness like never beyond of it but see he's total insane of laughter but his demonic aura and angelic aura that make him hum a bit, he senses that aura before and know that energy means one thing he know and recognize the last name.

Ashura: you.

Koan: me! Also me what?

He charge at koan and flick his finger at him, then koan was sent flying into a pilor but zoom ack this surprise him.

koan:(laugh crazy) that cool, let me try

he tap his forehead as a little wave make asura stumble felt nosebleed and cough a little blood.

koan: let take it outside bro.

He jump straight up making a large hole as koan follow him as rogue and maka arrived to see it.

Rogue: look at koan go.

but maka jump up and grab the bandages.

Liz and patty: maka!

She use soul to stop the kishin.

Maka: come back here!

Koan: maka!

 **At death city**

Everything begin to shake.

Blair: is that they earth shaking.

Mizuna: seem anti-eruka and they other succeeded.

Then come out to the sky is asura with his hand together make a red form ball as koan float up carry maka in bridal style and put her down as soul turn back to her human form.

Koan: watch maka, I'll handle this guy, mad to fake mad!

Soul: alright, (kiss him) kick his ass koany!

Koan:(Grin and laugh crazy) okie-dokie.

Then koan fly up in speed.

Guy 12: look! what that over there?!

Guy 40: something came out of the ground.

Mizuna: that thing is asura?

Then something coming up.

Koan: huh?

Then black lines belts with skulls coming straight at asura.

Asura: are those..

it wrapped around his arms and legs.

Asura: death's seal is alive, after all these years.

Blair: what is that thing? Is this the kishin?

Free:(climb out) well at least the kishin left a nice big hole, it didn't make it a lot eaiser to get up with.

Tsume: (stomp on his head to climb up) ain't that the truth?

Free: get off of me you fur ball!

Black star:(stomp on his head to climb up) YAHOO ! I cant wait to see bro take down that kishin!

Free: hey!

Rogue:(stomp on his head to climb up) seem the kishin is fully strength by dung's help.

Free: for the love of-

Kid:(stomp on his head to climb up) and it seem my father's seal has activated.

Free: what am I?! a freakin stairs?!

Blue star: (stomp on his head to climb up) yes you are.

free growling rubbing his head.

anti-eruka: do you think he'll be okay ?

free: those seals has been around for too long ,they wont hold the newly reborn kishin.

asura easily ripped it out ,then liz,patty,charlotte,tsubaki turn back to normal.

kid: he torn it apart, (she turn to see her mom and dad along koan's parents came) mother and father.

Tsume: seem they're coming too.

as then lord death came in with koan and asura.

koan: yellow deathy! what doing?

Lord death: hi there.

Asura: is you four, hello death, lady death, devil queen and arch angel.

Asuras scarf mask opened to show his face.

Death: hiya, long time no see huh?

Lilting: seem dung help put you bqck together and speeds things up for you.

Luna: you look almost skinny and fragle.

Hikari: we have a feeling you'll be back.

Asura: it seems that you four have changed as well, (eye on death) and so do you the most, what with that ridiculous mask?

Lord death: yeah it is kind of different huh? You see after I stuffed you into that bag I started an academy for meisters and weapons, my old mask would scare the kids senseless so I have to make a little change. It was really bad. The little ones wouldn't stop crying, those seals a pretty scary too actually everything from the old days are scary.

Asura: (turn koan) this spawn, a Nehalem however a lot different,( turn lilith and hikari) he's your child.

Lilith: yep, much has changed since your imprisonment.

Asura: and i take it this feeling , dung have return that explain koan seem have kill him ounce , now the dragon help my ressurection, that i see the boy's madmess is, not as vast.

Koan: cuz you dont see it very well within, (turn death, Luna, hikari and lilith) I'll handle him, Make sure to get back and keep everyone safe, I'm about to show asura that the true inner madness along my world.

Lord death: oh come now, at least let me have some fun, it's been centurys since I've been in a fight before.

Koan scratching his head and look around.

Koan: okie dokie! But if he going too full, let me handle this.

Lord death: gotcha!

Koan then sit on the cloud watching.

Lord death: now I'm sorry for doing this after you have woken up, (inflate one of his large hands) but it's time for you to die again. (Glared at asura and gotten serious) **REAPER CHOP!**

He slam his hand onto asura as he crashed on the streets as asura grin and lauvh insane as his bottom waist lift up.

Asura: tell me, do you four know the pain having all your skin torn off ? Ripped from entire your body? I actually forgotten how that felt myself.

He clap his hands then got up

Asura: try and make me remember!

His banadges launch in speed as luna unleashed a shockwave blast to destroying the bandages.

Asura: shockwaves huh?

As it travel hit him hard as lilith 's eyes flash as an invisible multiple sharp pain hit him nonstop as soon he cough blood but still standing and healing up as he look up and smile.

Asura: my turn, let see how you like this.

Asura then clap his hands and make a hand sign as multiple red orbs with more symbols appare around him it made two large magic circles and two small ones. It launch a double red beam as death use his hand try to stop it, the first beam went to the sky but the second about to hit the town but hikari stop it by deflect to the sky.

Hikari: that was close one.

Lilith: this keep up we'll might damage the place, asura wont go down easily.

Lord death: yeah, (turn koan) koan!

Koan: yeah?

Lord death: your up! The time has come!

Koan: finally.

He jump at the cloud and land at the street as asura float down face to face.

Koan: so, my madness is not as vast?

Asura: (grin madly) very.

Koan: (insanity wider grin) torn off skin of one thing and even other, we all can go insane just one bad day.

Asura: i have that bad day, but now i shall thank dung with him along, I'll continue where I lefted off.

Koan: (laugh crazy) he's using you?

Asura: doubtful with lies but not right now, soon I'll show my madness.

Koan laugh so hard as more madness as echo the area as this make asura growl.

Asura: what so damn funny?

Koan: While you slept in your own skin, my bad day as go rotten, so as an anchary I am. Their morals, their code; it's a bad joke. Dropped at the first sign of trouble. Everyone have scar or invisible to them , for my own past how i do or not remember, sometime i remember it one way , sometime another , if I'm gonna have a past...i prefer it mutiplde choices, cuz I'm not just mad. Just open-minded , a hero who laugh.

As then koan's right arm begin to show slowly burning as koan ripped his skin off to show a demonic red arm with lightest blue lines, claw bone like and on his elbow.

Lilith: no way, the devil bringer!

Lord Death: devil bringer?

Lilith: yes, it's one of my techniques and vergil's son

Koan: now asura, you'll be welcome to my world with the combination of satsui no hado, devil bringer, power of nothing along time, power, reality... And Koan... (he grin wider)

Then he snap his finger as the biggest giant pillar of white light red and yellow. is whole reality of this dimension world shale as koan laughing echo of a roar make asura tremble felt heavy to his knee of the entire area of true chaotic mad manifestation around make the air felt too munch along deepest dark clouds and red blood skies become cracking.

Asura: w-what is this?! What did you do?!

Koan: RELEASE THE INNER MAD MIND! WORLD SOUL OF KOAN!

As the entire flash bright light engulf everywhere in this dimension area even planet, space to blind everybody but when as soon the light goes down to show everything as a mixed of a jungle, a city and some tall and fansty building, strange shape houses, flying food, bouncing eyeball even the aliens from koan's nemetrix go wild and having a party.

Asura: where the hell am i?!

The eye balls all turn to asura and made an angry one then they fired exploding energy needle as he scream in pain and itch bad as he scream roll on the floor and scoot his butt like a dog.

Koan: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! look at you, your hilarious.

As everyone turn to see koan with a floating crown riding on a flying hotdog that the end is on fire as he walked down the air.

Koan: yellow and welcome to, uncle granpda! Drum roll please!

Uncle grandpa: okay! (pull out sticks and made his belly a drum)

Koan: welcome to Omni-koantic university stupednious world!

Asura: y-you ange everything! This is too bizzare!

Koan: wah? (question mark pop out of his head) koan thought you was okay of madness.

He didn't hear him as he starts to scream and hold his head.

Asura: WHAT IS THIS?!

he see's a little robot with a flying taco flying around

?: WWEEHOOO!

Koan: yellow gir!

Gir: I LIKE TACOS!

Koan: KOAN LIKE CHERRYGHUNGA!

As lord death and everyone look around.

Luna: what in the world has happened?

Lord death: koan.

Lilith:( smile and chuckle) my boy turn this world along space, time, into Koan.

Hikari: yeah, woah.

He look at the sky as it show heaven and lilith look down to see hell.

Lilith: hey I can see my old castle from here.

Hikari: yeah but something tell me koan seem to upgraded and customize it more as ever, that so sweet of him, he got our blood.

As koan's girl look around and even Koan.

Patty: I'm at home!

Black star: damn is a bunch of koan stuff blown up here.

Deadpool: which make the party go boom BS!

Black star: GAH! Who are you?!

Deadpool: deadpool!

Ed: and I'm ed!

Orange: and I'm Orange (annoying laugh)

liz: well then, we have more people to know about koan.

Bendy: well it's not that simple.

Fanboy and chum chum: INKY!

Fanboy and chum chum tackle him in a hug.

Bendy: 'sigh' (slip out and fixed his bowtie) hello fanboy and chumchum.

Mickey: seem like they happy as always to meet d new people

Make bendy stop slowly turn and huge grin to see mickey, donald and goofy.

Mickey: hey bendy, long time no see haha.

Bendy: why hello mickey, long time.

Bendy: mickey! Good to see you my mouse dude!

Koan: hey asura be welcome with my sandwich mixed burrito.

He shove it in asura mouth as he felt pain in his stomach.

Koan: wade was that burttio expire and orange did you put into in their again?

Orange: lots of beans speaking of witch. (farts then annoying laugh)

Deadpool: oh yeah, forgot to remind you of the date, that burrito was expire for 4 years.

Koan: oh, (turn Asura) hey asuy boy how your guts?

Asura: (groan loud) the pain!...bathroom! I CANT HOLD IT!

Explosing gas as asura sent flying being hit by multiple cars and trucks even boats then got catch by gaint Koan

Gaintkoan: pinball time!

He use asura as a pinball machine as he screaming getting hit and not feeling too good then get ran over by a stampede taokaka along her kittens and pinkie pie clones to saying "welcome" and other word.

Koan: hotdog!

Taoakak and pinkie: KOANY!

they tackle him and hug give him multiple kisses and snuggling him making koans girls mad and jealous.

Koan: okay now Asura, time to go to hell.

Then from the ground a monster-like mouth opened and some insect claws spring out and drag asura down.

Maka: koan, who are they?

Koan: oh the ones that kiss me?

Soul: yeah.

Koan: that taokaka and pinkie pie!

Taokaka: hi unworthyers!

Tsume: unworthy what?! (glared hiss at her)

Pinkie pie: (look at patty) hi! I'm pinkie pie! Do you love party? I love party! I even love surprises! Even party cake! Birthday cake! Halloween cake! Christmas cake! And more type of cakes!

Patty: do you make cakes with koany on them?!

Pinkie pie: anything! Even a giraffe cake!

Patty: (hugs her) we're going to be best friends!

Pinkie: yay !

Koan: also liz and p*** me figjre something

Liz: what ?

Koan: you two have the same voice!

Pantie: we do?

Liz: woah.

Koan: alright everyone, next stop he'll.

He snap his finger as everyone are now hell which look like earth but some like a village, fortress , a bit jungle, volcanos and flying demon kaijus even some knight demonic and tbe people look and other demonix creatures as if another planet or world dimension, thr sky a bit blue and violet mixed but it have much larger landmass, and familiar demons and devils.

Pinkey: ooh, warmy!

Patty: yep

Soul: so this is hell, nice.

Lilith in tears and smile

Boris: what's wrong lady Lilith?

Lilith: I'm home, You all have to see my home

As they walk and see a demonic knight

Demon knight 11: my lady! (Bow in one knee) your son the prince told us you'll be coming along his wife, kids and friends and guess.

Lilith: at ease David.

Blue star: David?

Lilith: yeah, every demon has a name

Bendy: also there like human but different

Blacl star: i thought hell be like all flames ,rocky and stuff

Lilith:( laugh) now that just legend and also that another realm that sometime spin off like.

As then they follow david as they at lilith's house which is now looks like a castle mixed mansion.

Luna: seem hell change and your son getting the hang of ir.

Lord death: let's go and see

As they entire asnthey amazed of they inside and all pictures of different demons there is.

As they see who sitting at the throne is a demon have crimson red skin, four horns two long and bend to the front, has yellow spikes on his head along a bit of a yellow horn, he has red shoulder pads with black linings with yellow on the shoulders, arm guards with black linings, crimson skin and has a tail. He have pointy ears, yellow like fingerless gloves, a bit sharp fingers, he have three toes and five fingers, black spike on his back and his black pants look torn to looks like shorts as he open his eyes to show all yellow even a stern look.

?: greetings, I am koan of carnage mayhem, his full demon form side, welcome to hell and the seiruyami family and clan.

Lilith zoom in and look around his form and hugged him tightly.

Lilith: hello koan!

Carnwge mayhem: hey mom, what'd think my full demon form?

Lilith: fits you like a glove.

Maka: so hot~.

Blue star: I know.

Lala, ryuko and tsume sat on his lap.

lala: you are a real king hun.

ryuko: you are still my koany.

tsume: and so warm~. (Cat smile)

carnage mayhem: also asura being torment of our kids

he snap his finger show a screen lunialle making non stop tearing his skin even the inside and out ,force him,listening to orange's annoyance .koan. jr messing with his mind even torment his nuts non stop and give him terrible diarrhea.

Ryuko: I'm so proud of them!

Carnage mayhem: Indeed, asura will need to pay for his sins...and now next stop is too heaven.

Patty: um one thing before we go.

carnage mayhem: yes my cutie patty-pat?

Patty: (sexually smiled as she and pinkie pie lean up to him) would you f*** mine and pinkies brains out~?

Pinkie pie: and let me and taokaka move in~?

carnage mayhem: you and tao want to come in the real world with me ?

Pinkie: yes~, we miss you very much, you could of called.

carnage mayhem: okay

he grab the three

carnage mayhem: they'll be late so guys here

he snap his finger as everyone is now in heaven as it look a little future like but same like hell except the sky is normal ,animals, divine animals and other normal people, spirit and other angels flying and human with halos , even floating places, villages, and is like a town, the ground is like a street and some clouds fly somewhere sometime.

Hibiki: everyone, welcome to heaven!

Pantie: man! It feel good to be back.

stocking: heaven sure change a lot.

Then an angle flew to hibiki and kneels.

Angle 23: my lord.

hikari: no need for that chris, and also everyone , in heaven you meet your old folks like for example, ryuko you can meet your dad.

Ryuko: m-my dad?

Hikari: yes, in heaven who soul who die passed here who rest in peace.

Ryuko: where is he?

Hikari: chris can you show her?

Chris: sure, follow me.

he take her to go see her father then hikari and the rest of the group went to his place which his place look like a hotel mixed castle as they enter to see is amazing and see who at the throne and petting a kitty, his his cape is white as feather, 6 angel wings, a white and yellow glowing halo, his hair is yellow flames like upward with orange streaks so his hair looks flames but his bangs is still down., his eyes are blue and red, and he is wearing light gray pants and fingerless gloves.

?: good afternoon everyone, I'm koan of hyper sacred, the full formed angel. (he eye smile and smile)

Soul: holy crap, he is so hot.

Hikari in anime tears and hug his son tight.

Hikari: I AM SO PROUD OF YOU SON!

Hyper sacred: thank dad, how'd I look?

Hikari: amazing like your pop.

Hyper sacred got out of the hug.

Then pantie, stocking, ikaros, yami and astera got close and on his lap.

Pantie: well~, look at you me big and handsome.

Stocking: you look amazing.

Ikaros: your, amazing.

Yami: so handsome~.

Astera: a lord I'll gladly follow.

Hyper sacred: oh and asura is having a divine punishment that our kids are doing.

Then a tv flat screen show asura screaming in agony of holy blade impale his torso, arms and legs by lunialle and koan. jr is using a mass of holy water to burn him like lava inside and out.

Pantie: Now that's what I call holy hell, (chuckle) and I'm proud of our kids.

hyper sacred: yep, now I'm gonna end him

snap his finger as everyone back as then koan appeared and then patty, taokaka and pinkie with fuzzy and wild messy hair, panting hard, hickeys, some of their clothes slide a bit as their at the ground with goofy smile and looks, eyes roll up and tongue out as their all speaking gibberish and their but is completely absolute crimson red.

Liz: wow, (smile) that's some wild sex.

Tsubaki: how you three feel?

Patty: s-so... f-fuckingn amazing.

Taokaka: Tao is warm... delicious milk~.

Pinkie: now that's... a while party.

Koan: glad you like it.

Then asura dropped hard to the groan shaking and groan of the agony of beyond madness but that was chaos.

Koan: having fun bro?

Asura looked up and glared at him. As she got up and growl at him.

Asura: THAT'S IT! I HAD ENOUGH I-I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY THE LIKES OF YOU!

Koan: then come at me and give it all.

He screamed and loosened his mouth to show a weapon in his mouth as he fired at koan.

Koan then stand there and grab his rubber chicken and hit it as koan make a homerun as fireworks show.

Koan: hotdog! A homerun!

Asura: b-but how?!

Koan: you cant figure it out? Me told you about this world, is koan, which is koan is koan and even this world.

His eyes flashes as asura then see everything dark then echo of maniac laughter everywhere as a beyond torment room as black and white line chackle grab him as he scream feeling everything even his power tearing and eating but at the outside world asura shivering as he drooling, tearing and eyes are pitch black while glowing silver line as black veins show as he feel like a non stop.

Koan: this end now asura!

He fly up as asura then felt like is gone but he quickly got up and look around.

Asura: w-we're is he?!

Koan: up here!

He look to see koan is carry the sun.

koan: and koan got you a nice warm good-bye gift! **JUDGMENT!**

He throw the sun close as asura try to push it but in agony he feel the non stop pain.

Asura: AHHH THE HEAT!

Koan: is too bad asura, luna is your mother, death is your father, kid is your little sister but is damn shame since you as my brother law. Which talking you and make you change but I'm afraid there's no way since of your unforgiving punishment! What you cannot deal is the agent of chaos, the pure mad unlike your corrupt madness! Also you should be thanking me, consider a pale guy you should've get a tan but too bad not having sunblock! Cuz you about to get the worst sun burn ever!

He punch the sun make a fusion reactor nuke explosion engulfing overwhelm asura as he bloody scream.

Koan: SUN BADDABEEE BABY! HOTDOOOOOOOOOG!

Then they entire of this dimension, space, time, world and this planet and city turn back to normal , is now day time as the sun is bright and rainbow showing a bit, as the smoke clear asura is down unconscious slowly turning dust and old away.

Maka: everything turn back to normal.

Soul: and asura, is finally defeat and dead.

Then everyone see coming out of the smoke is koan except he's wearing a floating crow but his new outfit, he still has his fur frame cape but the end in a curl like tail, but he is wearing an orange straitjacket but it has red and gray on the chest and a gray on the left and red on the right, he has white cargo pants with jack-o-lantern faces on the pockets and has crimson and black boots, he hair is little long and wearing a black and yellow line shoulder piece with red spikes, his devil and angel wings along halo, monkey, lion and devil tail showing.

Koan: that, was stupendious! Hahahahaha! (grin wider)

Hey all of his girls tackled him to the ground and smother him with kisses

Maka: your amazing koan!

Soul: that was bad ass!

Blue star: you did it!

Kid: that was perfect, your perfect.

Mizuna: you did it master.

Charlotte: wee.

Ryuko: that's amazing.

Anastasia: that's magnificent darling.

Aya: you are amazing!

Rin: you are great.

Patty: YAY KOANY!

Liz: you did amazing koan.

Rogue: great work sugar.

Pinkie: this calls for another 'party~'.

Tsume: you did it big brother!

Taokaka: beast guy did it!

Yui: great work.

Aaki: great job.

Lala: you did it hon!

Momo: yay!

Nana: great.

Yami: excellent work.

Ikaros: good job master.

Astera: that was epic!

Run: so sexy~.

Medusa: so hot~.

Archane: please mate me again.

Eruka: that was fantastic.

Shuala: cool!

Meme: way to go koany.

Aya: you defeat the kishin.

Tsugami: and save the world!

Pantie: great job handsome!

Stocking: well done my sweet koan!

Mikan: (kiss him on the lip) I love how great you are!

Koan: ah is nothin.

He then walk to the dying slowly asura.

Asura: in all my years, being prison by my own skin while torn apart, I thought your madness was munch vast...but I was wrong...you endure and the living hellish life dung give you...how your so strong?

Koan: family and friends, koan got what he wanted, dung was toying with your mind the reason... good thing me hold back but...you could've change and join the family but sooner or later hope you understand cuz if it wasn't for my brothers and along everyone I cared...I took all of your powers consider you know what is like for them and now...me will redo and clean your title because there is only one agent of chaos with madness and that is pure from being a hero, rest in hell asura, my brother in law.

Asura:(small smile) hehehe, guess the son of the devil goddess and arch angel, a worthy opponent that made me fall (then his entire body fading away except slowly his head) go on and carry on my title as the new asura, savage nealphem, hero of chaos and... kishin slayer.

He finally gone to dust as koan walk away as Lilith, hikari, luna and lord death hugged him.

Lilith: I am so proud of you!

Hikari: way to go sport!

Lord death: well done!

Luna: amazing!

Koan: sure is!

Black star: and nice bad ass clothes!

Koan: new clothes?

Koan then taken a look on what he's wearing.

Koan: wow! Looks like thing got stupendious as ever.

Maka: I think it's amazing.

Koan: yeah, well pinkie and tao, looks your welcome to the school and in my class, since me is a teacher

Pinkie: (leans onto him) oh why~?

Koan: well you and tao are my student, but me wonder who be the meister and weapon?

Pinkie: I already have my weapon, my party cannon.

Koan: hmm okie dokie! And now-

Koan fall down fall asleep.

Pinkie: (giggle and snuggle with him) such a cute man.

Tsume:(push her off) back off cotton candy! He's mine!

Pinkie: no mine!

Patty: HEY! HES MINE!

Taokaka: nope! (snatch him and zoom out) beast guy belong to tao now!

Patty and pinkie: (both snatch koan and hugs him) HES MINE! OURS!

Ryuko: hey what that?!

they turn as they notice koan is gone while ryuko carry him run off leaving dust clouds.

Koans girls: GET BACK HERE!

 **Timeskip**

The next day pinkie pie and patty are on koans bed being his pillows and enjoying every bit of it as well as ryuko being his teddy bear.

Koan: fluffy...marshmellows. (muttered to his sleep)

Pinkie: this is a dream come true, being closer with koany.

Patty: yeah, and I'm so glad that we decided on sharing him.

Then his hands grab their breasts and fondle them

Koan: soft…

Patty: (giggle) so cute, (moan from him fondle) so good~.

Pinkie: (moan as well) so good, I want more, I want him inside me again.

Koan's tail then wrapped to fondle ryuko's breasts.

Ryuko: oh yes~, so wonderful.

Koan then woke up.

Koan: yellow girls what doing?

Ryuko: (hugs him more) we're doing wonderfully, now, how about we have a morning sex season?

Koan: oh feel horny?

Pinkie: (make him look at her) why yes, you did push our buttons in the right way~.

Patty: I still can't get enough of you, I want more of you.

Koan: okie dokie!

As he make three of himself as the 2 busy with patty and ryuko with koan prime with pinkie.

Koan: me gonna have a pinkie pie with some nice candy and whip cream inside.

Pinkie pie: (like her lips) yes~, now taste your desert~.

Koan: me will!

He grab her ass cheek tight and start licking and sucking of her pussy make her moan more and blushing.

Pinkie: oh yes, go ahead, lick my juices as much as you love, (massage her left breast) this is so amazing.

He fondle and grip her breast and twist her nipple.

Koan: and here's the whip cream!

He shove it in her pussy pounding her in rapidly in doggy as she moan like crazy while spanking her ass more, as he is thrusting her pussy, her breasts giggle more as koan grabs them and squeezes them harder and pinch her nipples harder making her moan even more, he then start licking her neck that taste like cotton candy then start nibbling on her, then her pony ears and tail came out.

Pinkie: oh this is so wonderful! (panting and moaning) yes, yes, yes, more, more, more, give me more, (koan nibble on her pony ears) so good, I want this for eternity.

He cummed inside of her as she moan but Koan deepest kiss her so munch as she lay down.

Pinkie: that was great, wonder fluttershy can do it.

Koan: she here too?

Pinkie: yep, but she's deep inside your head. (tap his head playfully) now, (show her neck) why not you suck some of my tasty blood~?

Koan: sure.

Then suddenly a flash on koan's head as to show fluttershy came out butt naked cover herself and blushing.

Koan: yellow fluttershy! What doing?

Fluttershy: u-um, hi Koan.

Koan: how come you didn't come out?

Fluttershy: i-i was nervous around but i can't wait, s-so i decide to come out, (blush very supernova) please be gentle with me, is my first time.

Koan nodded and split into two as koan 2 start to suck pinkies blood as she moans and start to ravage her, then koan prime gently rub her check.

Koan: let's do it.

He gently kissing her along her neck, collarbone, breasts and softly sucking her nipples and rub her pussy as she moan softly, koan then gently carats her body.

Fluttershy: so good!

Then they do a 69 as they both felt the pleasure, he licking and his tongue went deep in her pussy and flutterhsy licking his cock very moan as they both cum as some at her face but wipe it off and taste it.

Fluttershy: good (shyly look away) Koan, remember how I-I was a like a fruitbat as flutterbat?

Koan: yeah?

Fluttershy: um, d-do you think I'm attractive enough?

Koan: sure! You are sexy and even, (fondle her breast) very big breasts almost bigger like patty, you asking you wanna be flutterbat?

Fluttershy: (moan) y-yes

Koan: (show his fangs) alright, this may hurt a bit.

Koan then gently bite on fluttershy's neck then she hiss in pain but he kiss if make it better as her eyes Moderate cyan turn Brilliant amaranth, fangs, hair spiky and pointy ears as she look at koan as she smile seductive as her eyes half smile and lick her lips.

Koan: flufterbat?

Flutterbat: yes I am~, (push him on the bed) tell me something, who do you like better, me or her?

Koan: both, last time we met you gone hayware on apples.

Flutterbat: well, I am half frutebat.

Koan: and along part vampire, also i didn't know this flutterhsy is bold, like killing to bird with one stone.

Flutterbat giggle as she lick her lips looking at his cock.

Flutterbat: your cock looks delicious~.

She then start licking it like a lollipop then start sucking it.

Koan: don't stop! Keep sucking it faster!

Flutterbat giggled more and start bobbing her head faster and use her breasts as a titsfuck to make it faster then he grunting.

Koan: I'm cumming!

He cummed inside of her mouth as she drink the whole thing and swallowed it, licking the cum from her lips and sexy smile.

Flutterbat: now for the main course~.

Koan: yeah but first.

He grab her shoulder as self duplicate fluttershy came and see flutterbat.

Flutterbat: why looking here, I didn't know I was this so cute and sexy.

Fluttershy: eep! (hugs her face with her long hair)

Flutterbat: come on now, no need to do that, (hug her) we're sisters now after all.

Fluttershy: u-um, I-i think so, but I only have a brother.

Flutterbat: you mean, WE, have a brother.

Fluttershy: s-sure.

Flutterbat: now let pleasure our handsome guy~.

Fluttershy: o-okay(she taste the cum in her mouth and blush supernova)

Flutterbat: is okay, it just show a wonderful taste, what'd you think?

Fluttershy: it taste great.

Flutterbat: good.

As then the koan clone poof out then shove their cock inside of them as fluttershy and flutterbat moan loudly when they thrusting and pounding so very punch as fluttershy's pony ears and Pegasus wings show out along her tail and flutterbat's bat wings and tail show out even her bat ear like.

Flutterbat: OH FUCK YES! GIVE IT TO ME! GIVE IT TO ME!

Fluttershy: t-this is my first time, b-but it felt like I've been doing this forever. (moan loud)

Koans: we're cumming!

They cummed inside of them as fluttershy and flutterbat moan loudly as they lay down snuggle to him.

Koan: how it feel?

Flutterbat: fucking amazing.

Fluttershy: i-it's good.

Koan: yeah.

He see the other koan with pinkie pie.

Koan: how was it pinkie?

She only speak gibberish as her tongue is out and her eyes rolled back as she was being bitten and getting humped in her pussy.

Koan:(chuckle) I take that as a yes.

 **Timeskip**

at death's room sid and koan is meeting with him alone along luna, hikari and Lilith.

Sid: about the demon sword.

Koan: yes, my son, I felt something different on him, he's in custody in case if he like the enemy but to show not exactly.

Lord death: yes I sure.

Sid: is there something bothering you sir?

Lord death: yes, there's something strange about the demon sword.

Sid: what do you mean by strange?

Luna: for starter he devour amount of every human soul to become a kishin.

Lilith: however thanks to koan's help, he seemly changing even he do have black blood of a demon.

Hikari: we felt a great light within him.

Lord death: my thought exactly, a purified effect on him.

Koan: he still feel more guilty of what he do like how medusa feel , however since if my dark red blood in to him.

Hikari: but the holy particle within you my son, has transfer slowly to crona.

Koan: it does?

Hikari: yes, cuz even for a demon sword and a black blood user deep down of his very osul is truly good, just how medusa's action is the reason, this show that he's not truly evil.

Sid: I realize what koan told me he's a child and raised by a witch, but we cant ignore his action however we'll leave koan to watch over him.

Koan: I know and here.

Koan pull out a big bag.

Koan: when asura is defeated, all the souls, that I guess he killed and devour are here.

Lord death: what are you going to do with them?

Koan: well give them to you of course, since they are the innocent souls, and they need to rest in peace. (lord death ruffle his hair and head)

Lord death: your a good kid, you know that?

Koan: koan is koan, (give him the bag) also me go visit my son.

He teleported to see crona as he turn to see koan.

Koan: yellow crona!

Crona: hi dad.

Koan: hey you doing sport? Sorry they put you in, but me told them I'll watch over you and you can be in my class in no time.

Crona: um sure.

Koan: also if your hungry let me or your mom knows.

Crona: okay dad.

Koan smile and ruffle his hair.

Koan: you'll be an awesome nelaphem sword like your pop.

Crona: thanks.

He smile as went out and see medusa came in.

Koan: yellow medusa! What doing?

Koan: awesome.

Medusa: also when the fight of my anti self she bit stein but luckily I remove it all, he'll see illusion but where off, but bad news about her.

Koan: what is it?

Medusa: she survive by turning into a snake form but weaken, so she'll need a host.

Koan: I see, sent a duplicate of yourself in snake form and make sure to stop her for taking innocent's body.

Medusa: already on it.

As snake came out of her back is a black but with red arrows and red eyes slither away.

Koan: good job my snake empress (kiss her lip)

Medusa: (giggle) no problem my snake emperor~.

 **with soul and maka**

Soul wear a blue sweat shirt along black pants and sneakers is dragging maka, who's wearing a light brown jacket, light red pants and sneakers along her hair down outside while she is reading a book.

Maka: hey what are you doing soul?

Soul: just come on.

Maka: I'm not coming anywhere, lord death's sufecilty told us to stay put, till our injury is all heal.

Soul: we can heal already and seriously, you stay put any longer you have, (show a picture of maka grow mushroom on her head)look, you start spreading mushroom and that's not cool.

Maka:(sweatdrop and angry tick mark) I will not!

Soul: oh come on, you know you want to.

Maka: what are you planing soul?

Soul: just a little change of pace.

black star: yo!

Turn to see black star in orange tank top and silver pants , he have a basketball spin from his finger. Tsubaki wear a mint color along white and pink line jacket and jeans. blue star wear white shirt and torn jean like and charlotte wearing a black shirt along a red skirt and shoes.

As they heard music, they turn to see koan walking with headphones and humming the song, he wearing sunglasses along walking with him is pinkie pie who is wearing a blue jacket over her shirt. She wears a pink skirt with balloons on it. She also wears blue boots with pink bows on them. She is also snuggling onto his arm and fluttershy who's wearing white sleeves shirt along a green skirt with butterfly picture and green boots and have a butterfly hairclip hugging koan's other arm and flutterbat a purplish red top, black and red stripe skirt, black legging, purplish red boots, silver long gloves, bat hairclip and a gray belt around his waist and a red bat symbol.

Tsubaki: who are those two?

Koan see soul, maka, blue star, black star, charlotte and Tsubaki.

Koan:(lift his sunglasses up) yellow guys! what doing? (make a chicken noise)

Maka: (runs up and hugs his chest) hi koany, can you tell us who are your new…. Anterage? (point at fluttershy and flutterbat)

Koan: that fluttershy and flutterbat.

Fluttershy: u-um, h-hi.

Flutterbat: hello.

Black star: awesome headphones!

Koan: thanks, see you guys want to play some hoops?

Black star: (grin) you bet yah.

Back in lord deaths room

Lord death: onto the next issue, including spirit what's our head count looking like so far for the gathering of the 8 death scythes?

Sid: well, it appeared that Justin have now arrived, counting they spirits and two got in early the total is now 4.

lord death: okay we got half of them at least, what about the other four are up too?

Sid: it looks like the ones charged from western and asia too busy with work and cant make it here right now.

Koan: same with south America barking and Africa don't take call. 

Lord death: well that's not good.

Koan: it bad how it is.

Lord death: why that?

Koan: while my battle to asura, before he died, seem dung half complete half of his power.

Lord death: meaning dung is the new kishin.

Koan: yes.

Lord death: I see, well I guess four of them are good enough ,i was hoping.

at the girl's bathroom

in the girls bathroom there are two woman a young woman who possesses large, yellow eyes, and long yellow hair. She wears her hair loosely with no bangs, and it forms a zig-zag part on her head. wears a black dress with a large, golden, zig-zag pattern in the front from the waist down. Parts of the dress are made of a different fabric. These parts are located on the long sleeves of the dress from the elbows down, and a part below the chest that resembles a girdle-like shape. She wears a pair of white, high-heel shoes that also appear to have a zig-zag pattern on them. and another woman who's a average height, being slightly shorter while wearing her usual high-heeled boots. She has small, dark blue eyes. She also wears her neatly combed black hair in a Graduated Bob, short at the back, getting longer towards the front. Wears rather formal attire, featuring a black blazer worn over a long collared, long-sleeve shirt. This shirt is a plain white color with some kind of Asian style patterns on it that are mostly visible on the shirt's collar and untucked ends. also wears a pair of black, wide-sleeve pants and brick red high heel boots. She also wears a pair of simple framed glasses.

?: (sigh) oh no no no no!

?: what's wrong with you?

?: what's wrong with me? This is not where shall I be right now! That's what wrong! There's more important things I need to be doing.

?: don't be ridiculous, there's a new kishin walking on they earth again, what could possibly be more important dealing with?

?: your still young I don't expect you would understand, all I ever wanted to do is retired and find myself a good husband, but all this work dump on me. (tearing) does that seem unfair?

?: when there's work to be done we don't have a choice.

?: I divoke myself quickly of every man I date but they always dumping me.

?: have you ever thought devokng pushing so munch pressure on them as they feel the need of running away from you?

as they both stare each other for a second then she punch her in tears.

?: you don't understand the power of love! (realize she did)

as the second's girl nose bleeding leaking out.

?: yeah maybe your right about that, but you don't understand the power of your fist.

?: oh sorry.

?:(tuff tissue on her nose) anyway is all frash that marriage can make a woman happy.

then the stared at the toilet.

?: okay marie what is it now?

Marie: I decide, to marry this toilet.

This shocked her.

Marie: that it it'll be perfect! after all what more accepting then toilet? It'll take anything and everything is a real husband.

?: hold on a second let just think this over, would be annoying when the toilet's seat left up?

Marie: I can live with that, is not a big deal.

?: _oh no, I got to stop her,_ uh but nobody perfect and I know a guy who suit you since rumor know and spread. a but toilet might complain if you put too munch pressure then it take and koan seinruyami is not like the toilet as well(this shocked marie and even blush thinking of koan), and koan have a heart even his lots of wifes but they share and he had a pure gold heart, and I hate to tell you this, but the toilet secretly spring a leak without you noticing.

Marie: y-your right (turn on the toilet and glared deadly) a leak?! How undecient! Is over! You dirty cheater!

Then she destroyed the toilet then walk away.

Marie: okay, we can see lord death now.

?: and marie the pulverizer strikes again, she wont be retiring anytime soon i guess.

As spirit is cleaning the hallways as stein and koan appeared.

Spirit: need something?

Koan: we about to see lord death.

Spirit: no I'm not going.

Stein: and why's that?

Spirit: tell me this stain, why did lord death is gathering all of these death scythes here at the DWMA?

Stein: because dung is the new kishin and we need to come up a plan.

Spirit: no your wrong, lord death totally plan to sent me away transferred and demoded.

Stein: oh, yeah?

Spirit: I mean think about it, if I would of been there he would of use me and able to defeat ashura, but koan did it.

Koan: _i wonder he thinking of other of like try to be a father again to maka._

Stain: so now your polishing skats for him to earn some points.

Spirit: that a problem?

Stein and koan: wow your dumb.

Spirit grunted after that.

Spirit: yeah well I'm a little desperate you guys, my ex wife take full custody to maka, that happen I'll never see my little and i wont be a father in law nor grandpa to koan's kids and I'll like I'm not a father anymore.

Koan: (sweatdrop) _is that why he's depress?_

Stein: it already seem hardly you are, you actually enough depress rolling sleeves up and doing hard labor.

Spirit: that right, and even I roll them up even more if I had too.

Then the girl and marie see stein, spirit and koan.

?: look over there is stein, and along koan like I talk about.

Marie: I don't know what your talking about.

Koan:(turn to them) yellow marie! yellow Azusa! What doing? (waving his right arm and spin his head)

Marie: hello.

Azusa: you must be koan serinuyami and the one who slay the kishin correct?

koan: yep! Yep! Yeppidty! Yep! Yep! Yep! Yep! (bouncing a bit)

Azuna: (adjust her glasses) it'll be hard to take you seriously if you keep being childish.

Koan: why so serious? you have to put that smile on your face. (laugh crazy)

Azuna: I'm a busy woman.

Koan: and I'm penguin man!

Pecking on the floor.

Koan: but me is a woodpecker! Except with dirt!

Slamming and pecking the floor as Azusa sweatdrop and marie giggle on him, as they turn to stein and spirit.

Marie: hey long time no see.

Azusa: hello you two.

Spirit: (cring) it's her.

Spirit and stain: the queen of committee chairmen.

Spirit: you always annoying bossy brat Azusa.

Stein: yes and I remember you complain everytime I try to dismember a passing by.

Spirit: I'm with her on that

Koan: and no onions!

Spirit: what dose that have to do with our conversation koan?

Koan: nothing, but trust me you'll see soon enough.

Azusa:(adjust her glasses) would've you say the kishin revival resarlt larging of your blunting and ineptitude? Other then koan destroyed him and a new kishin has born.

Spirit: hey now! let not go say stuff like that where in front of lord death okay?

Azusa: I don't know if it be possible, I attend to speak my mind all the time.

Stein: come to think of it marie, weren't you retired after you become a death scythe?

Marie:(slump) please don't remind me.

Then marie turn to koan and have heart eyes.

Marie: koan right?

Koan: uh-huh (nodded his head)

Marie: ium, it's nice to meet you.

Koan: same too, stupendious lady.

Marrie: I decide.

Koan: decide what?

She was about to say but azusa covered her mouth.

Azusa: you don't want to know.

Koan: about like the time she gonna married the toilet and destroyed of the rudeness it doing?

Azusa: yep.

Koan: me too

Azusa: wait a minute, how you know that?

Koan: koan is koan.

Azusa: right.

Koan: Let go to L. D 's room, also me smell marrie like koan, if marriage she want, we have to get to know each other more or my name isn't CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS! TRA LA LA!

He zoom in the wall break leave a koan shape hole.

Azusa: how did lord death pay for this destruction?

They see the wall reformed as koan's head pop out floating.

Koan's head: pay? Like pizza? Cuz the wall don't mine a slices, ain't that right wall?

The wall show a mouth.

Wall: as long it got extra cheese bro!

Koan's head: sure is, see you guys on the L. D 's room and btw Azusa, if you see that pelican, tell that stupid Pelican I'll get him for eating my mcdonalds!

As koan's head poof away.

Azusa: I question his logic.

Stein: trust me, koan is too unpredictable along his logic.

Then Azusa clap her hand to give her attention.

Azusa: alright, there would be no talking, lord death is waiting for us, everyone line up! at attention !

Stein, spirit and marrie line up along stein and spirit arms forward and sweatdrop.

stein and spirit: here we go again.

 **at death's room**

lord death. luna, hikari and Lilith and koan is confusing of a slim, young man with short, loosely styled blonde hair, light-blue eyes. In his initial appearance, his attire consists of a white shawl that encompasses all around the upper part of his body from his neck to elbow length, a deacon's cross with Death's mask on it over the shawl and has visible headphones also with Death's mask on them that emerge from the shawl and into his ears. Under the shawl is a black, ecclesiastical robe. The sleeves of the robe have white crosses on them which expand when Justin partially transforms and his guillotine blade emerges from the cross. The front of the robe also has a portion made of grey fabric that almost makes the robe look like a double-breasted overcoat. This section of the robe has six visible black buttons on it with cross designs that are symmetrically separated on opposite sides of the grey part to the robe. Finally, he wears a pair of black pants, loafers, and a white Zucchetto for a hat. While on Lost Island, he also sported gloves with crosses on them.

As he saying some odd stuff to the until koan smack his head while spirit, marrie, stein and Azusa arrived.

Koan: Justin take the damn headphones off!

Justin: huh? (took off his headsets) it's so good to see you all again, and you must be koan

koan: yeah and you must be Justin law, Death Scythe, in charge of the DWMA Western Europe Branch.

Justin: very well done.

Koan: yeah, like me your impressive become a Death Scythe, having done so without a Meister around like when your 13 year old.

Justin: well, so you heard right, I did become a death scythe with out a mister.

Koan: yeah.

Justin: is amazing that your the son of the devil queen and her husband.

Lord death: thank you for coming all this way death scythes, now let get down to business, I assume you all know why I call you hear on DWMA on short notice.

Koan:(turn spirit) dude get it grip.

Lord death: the kishin asura a former member of my royal guard is now dead thankfully to koan, but dungous the corrupt dragon have suddenly taken the half of the kishin asura's power and everything remaking and upgraded dung as the ultimate kishin dragon. despite of dung's plan and his power along his new one and a history to koan and his brothers, he still a big ol scardey cat, I'll doubt he still need to work on his abilities and seem a bit rusty to moving on.

koan: so he'll sent his allies which is all of some of my enemies and with his new ability will boosted to them and the dungle beast and d-enforcers, as now dung is making what is a knock of and the mockery of true madness, he built a corrupt evil madness as we'll have to make a strategy of that.

Lord death: thats the real danger now, stein and koan could you two answer the question the others about these wavelengths.

Stein: yes.

Koan: got it.

Azusa: what are they exactly? Can we consider them conferrable to the soul wavelength of the previous kishin and dung?

Stain: yes, but these wavenlenth in a godly level.

Koan: for dung he think for it, but he's more of an anti-god, the Sub-power of Morality Manipulation and Malefic Force Manipulation take control of any darkness in the hearts of others to make them into their servants. The user can even become stronger with the darkness and corruption of others by just being around them. The user can even influence the corruption in a means of combat purposes, energy attacks, or corruption techniques. Chaos, Confusion, Corruption Aura, Distrust, Greed, Guilt, Madness, Negative Energy, Symbiotic Absorption, Taint, Territory and Viral. in many ways of it happen become part of the wavelength.

Marrie: woah, what make these wavelength so dangerous? What they can do?

Stein: everyone in the world possessed at least small amount of madness but koan unleashed is enormous madness there is, I felt it as well and cannot describe it, not even asura cannot handle the pain so many things as I am no exception along the kishin's as well. however dung's corrupt madness to depends how he see in anyone deep within of his power to be infinitely and absolutely evil that he rouse the insanity ever since he's responsible to make asura like this and his madness along fear, deep to people's soul and magnetifed it.

Koan and stein grin.

Stein: the madness spread like disease, like how koan's madness but different.

Koan: indeed, there's nothing more contagious than laughter.

Azusa: a plague of madness, and your saying that anyone can feel it's affects?

Stein: not quite, it might be difficult person like Justin to be effect and koan is already mad, but since koan's madness already did to the girls as harmless, koan's madness is pure as it will be the poison and the antiodite of dung's corrupt madness.

Koan: no effect around but not to pure innocent heart but some negative ounce , even along some other who already cruel will accept this and even he can toy someone mind to do it , it can go to ordinary people even all who are define evil. but too someone inner darkness that is both corrupted and negative as it cannot to other being.

Justin: then what makes your problem does the madness pose initially?

Azusa:(adjust her glasses) it will strength the wickedly.

Stein: that correct, for example dismembering living things has always intreag me, there's munch more, since dung found allies who already base of magic, power, ability or any item will increase it along some sign of it.

Koan: even effect evil witches other then people, weather problem rampage, you name it but it wont be since my madness is killing and tearing them apart, if they ever do to other innocent depends on their level. (growling while still smiling but almost broke a bone from his jaw and teeth) like the time he and Jennifer did to maka and they others to hate and ruin me, like how my nightmare use to e...cuz what negative left and turn it to corruption but it was limited. my madness can fused of my own madness of savage, all of the madness of pure got stronger and more since I'am the agent of chaos.

Spirit: enemies who have been inactive for a long time will begin to move.

Koan: but since my surveillance going well, me can tell what dung's next plan is, ain't that right carnage?

As carnage pop out of koan's back.

Carnage: yes! I cant wait what dragon's blood looks like from they inside!

Azusa: what in the world is that?!

Koan: that carnage, a symbiote former enemies kinda and friend of a brother who's is chaos.

Azusa turn to stain but he shake his head.

Azusa: any who, the reason we in this situation is the bluntly of these two idiots could've stop it happening but luckly koan solve it, lord death, my lady and lord hikari have you four given thought of with them?

Spirit: why you little.

Lord death: yes about that.

Luna: yeah.

Hikari and Lilith: same to us.

Spirit: _not reassignment, please not reassignment._

Lord death: I was thinking of a slight staff reassignment might be an order.

This freak out spirit until carnage slapped him to get a grip.

Koan: thank you carnage , and spirit death still be your personal weapon.

Spirit: really?!

Luna: duh, you are my husband's death scythe who is a death scythe.

Lord death: try to have more confidence of yourself.

Justin and spirit: oh lord, your truly kind benevolence ruler.

Lilith: reason has to change of stein temporary weapon but my son weild any weapons their is he was since he is both weapon and meister along his partner lala, so avoiding school until things get right.

Spirit: understood!

Luna: then other change, while thanks to koan and his helping so munch at the school.

Hikari: my son consider be lord death's and luna's second in command along surveillance

Lilith: since he is the son in law and the new asura consider an anti-kishin and the ultimate death scythe along.

Koan: WOO-HOO!

He bounce around the walls like a ping pong machine, exploded to million pieces as they dancing doing Mexican music as they regroup and koan do a woody woodpecker laugh and daffy laugh and land at the floor.

Koan: ULTIMATE! HOTDOOOOOOG! (Singing voice and grin wider crazy)

Lord death: (chuckle) you can see why he's special in many ways, one other change I think a addiction death scythe to help deforming dwma and koan's plans. Marie I'm assigning that duty to you, I like you to be stein along koan and his two kid, koan. jr and lunialle's partner.

Marie: what? Why you want me?

Koan: cuz your stupneidous and dont worry , me help and fix the problem

Then she tackle hugging koan amd snuggle.

Koan: TRAIN CHAINSAW!

Marie: (tears of joy) oh thank you very much!

Koan: no problem.

Azusa: lord death sir, what task would you like me to take?

Lord death: you'll be an assist of koan's spy network along his surveillance, whenever he locate along sending his minions to other places they own, you'll also be in charge of oshina when marie station here to the school.

Azusa: right.

Lord death: and as for your task justin, uh...justin?

koan, spirit and Azusa kick Justin.

koan: damn it boy! Oh I know who gonna watch over him, just in case.

Lord death: please koan it's my decision, never mind justin for now

koan: okay fine, but as long the future he wont be the victim by corrupt madness by dung's clown.

Lord death: what?

Koan: nothin, as long he coming, the joker would assist me of dung's reinforcement.

Lord death: we'll talk about this later.

Luna: anyway it be a difficult time but at least under control and should be interesting, dismiss.

As everyone walk out. 

Lord death: hang back for a second spirit and koan.

Koan and spirit: yes sir?

Lord death: there something we need to discus, in private.

 **Meanwhile with koan and his girls**

At the basketball court with kid wearing a red shirt along black unbutton shirt along jeans and shoes and patty with a cap on along wearing a pink shirt reveal her stomach and a camo pants.

Black star: alright! Let's play some basketball!

Everyone: yeah

black star: hey maka, get over here.

maka reading her book at the bench.

koan: the real me is coming so

koan poofed out

maka: why should I ? you said your fine with me reading the book better in the slide line, that's the only reason I agree to come

black star: well lied so-

maka throw her book toward him but koan appeared

koan: yellow gu-

maka's book hit koan's nuts, as his eyes turn black with yellow pupil as he scream like Donald duck while electric dance on his body and bird call. 

Maka: OH NO! WHAT HAVE I DONE!

Black star: ooff. Thats gotta hurt.

Blue star: KOAN! ARE YOU OKAY!?

Kid: oh my god!

Liz: are you okay?

Tsubaki: koan!

Charlotte: sacre bleu!

Patty: DON'T DIE!

Fluttershy: oh my gosh!

Flutterbat: are you okay?

Pinkie: oh no!

Taokaka: (tilt her head) is beast guy okay?

as then koan is on a wheelchair with bandage cover his crotch thanks to fluttershy and tsubaki and he have a blank face not saying a word.

Maka: (balled up and sit on the corner and anime tears) I've done it again.

Koan: (quacking voice) Black star when I healed up, I'll turn you into a real black and blue star with my bare hands.

Black star: (laugh at him) you can heal any part of your body in seconds but your crotch can't? AHAHAHAHAHA!

Koan:(quacking voice and face light on fire with an angry tick mark) I CAN HEAL IN SEC! THAT JUST THE IMPACT!

Koan separate his bottom waist and now a floating top waist then he quacking yelling, then he float at black star, as he strangling black star's neck and shaking him alive slowing turn black star's head into blue.

Fluttershy: oh dear, (grabs koans upper body)

Koan then attach it back as koan got up.

Koan: (Sigh) munch better, hey my voice is back.

Black star:(coughing and breathe) I almost die.

Koan: good, (turn maka) I'll accept your apology, it was an accident.

Maka: but it's still my fault.

Koan: well you meant to aimed at black star right?

Maka: yeah?

Koan: (kiss her head) so there, also play the game and if anyone win I'll give them a kiss and anyone who lose I'll give them a huggy and deep kiss.

Maka: okay.

Black star: is not my fault you know? Liz suddenly flag out on us so now we need you to play.

Maka: when I suppose to do? I don't know how to play this.

Patty: (give maka her cap) here, it's for your hair.

soul: alright, 3 on 3, these teams should work for now.

Pinkie: (hugs koan) okay, we'll be in the sidelines if you need us.

koan, pinkie pie, fluttershy, flutterbat, charlote, blue star and taokaka sitting on the bench watching the game.

Tsubaki: hey kid, why could've liz come out to play?

kid: something about nice nails take a long time to grow.

Soul: a regular basketball will be boring, let see the losing captain can get a punishment, that'll make thing more interesting.

Black star: yeah that's good, so what the punishment.

Soul: if we lose we'll move the picture in kids place 20 centimeters.

Kid: woah, woah, woah!

Maka:(chuckle) that would be interesting.

Black star: alright if we lose then captain maka here have to spent the whole day with her creepy old man.

Maka: HUH?! Hold on that doesn't make any sense, don't you wanna be captain black star? You'll be the center of attention.

Black star: (mope on the ground) it so hard! But I feel really bad for forcing you to play ,it'll be a sacrifice even regretfully surrender myself as captain duty to you maka.

Maka: you have to decide now not an attention hog?

Blue star: my brother, it hurt his pride.

Patty: you are wearing the captain cap maka.

Koan: is true.

Maka: huh? That what you gave me?!

Black star: damn it! I wanna be captain!

Maka: fine with me, let's switch!

Koan: me no like that punishment, me already say of this stupendious punishment, maka will hang out with koan. jr and lunialle and get to know my dad as a father in law.

Maka: YAY!

Patty: KISSY FROM KOANY!

Maka: lets play.

Koan: good luck! (sitting back at the bench and got his hotdog, drinks and cotton candy)

They star playing the game but maka is now lost in the dark not knowing how to play the game.

Pinkie: woah, she not really going well with this.

Koan: at least is her first time.

Then marie and stein came as marie sit next to koan as she in a good mood humming in joy.

Koan: yellow marie and stein! What doing?

Marie: oh hello koan.

Stein: hi there.

Koan: well marie, you seem in a very good mood.

Marie: yep (hug him) cuz now I have a boyfriend!

As kid score a point.

Stein: hey nice shooting kid.

Koan: good job!

Marie: so are they student of the DWMA?

Stein: yes, also the girls are koan's wife and your student tomorrow along koan's assist teacher.

Marie: just how many wifes you have?

Koan: tons and three kids, is a long story.

She was interested on how many girls are with him.

Kid: that was a foul maka, you cant double dribble the ball.

Black star: come on your the captain, shouldn't you know better?

Maka: wha? I don't get it what's a double dribble? I mean it sound kinda cool.

Koan chuckle a little.

Koan: she'll get use to it.

As the girls and black star continue to play basketball.

Marie: (stretch her arms) okay, since I have a boyfriend I'll do some work, oh yeah I forgot, everything happen so quickly so kaon mind if I stay at your place?

Koan: yeah.

Marie: and mind I came to stein?

Stein: that's fine, but don't blame me dismember.

Marie: I have completely fate in you.

Koan show a stern but some serious look as he look at spirit holding his coat as they both eye on stein.

 **Flashback**

spirit: what is it sir?

Lord death: acutally we wanted to talk to you two about Stein.

Koan: me have a feeling about this.

Lilith: we sure he'll realize it, but when ding corrupted his mind of more twisted, but along now as a new kishin he already tested out his corrupted madness within but as stein will try of fighting it off.

Lord death: i think she the best partner now along with koan, koan your pure madness could along combination with Marie. Her soul wavelength should've have a positive effect.

Hikari: as long you two help and keep an eye on him.

Luna: consider your stein's former partner, but it wont be too long till steim's dark corruption left and taken. whole like the anti versions.

 **Flashback end**

Spirit: huh, geez.

Koan: _seem stein fighting off the best he can, koan cam senses of dung toying and try to pull the string in his mind, body and soul._

Spirit: (walks to them) hey.

Koan: yellow what doing?

Marie: oh i haven't see you there spirit.

Spirit: what are they doing there? Didn't we tell them to stay home and health.

Stein: I'm always amazed how carefree kids can be.

Spirit: i wouldn't call it carefree, just have the biggest battle of their life and they change every since with koan, there trying to regain their normalcy in there only way.

Koan: true on the healing but it wont hurt of them started healing for now on but a good healthy sport should help the body and entertainment.

Fluttershy use a cat toy wave around as koan follow the move with his cat eyes and look awe even tao too.

Fluttershy: (giggle) so cute.

Then koan caught the cat toy as his lion tail swifting and fluttershy petting his head as he purr.

Soul: game over! Final score 20 to 2, maka's team loses!

Maka zoomed to koan and snuggle his back. Koan give her a deepest kiss and snuggle along same with kid and tsubaki as koan give soul and patty more kisses as well.

Flutterbat: hey! He's mine!

Koan: me didn't forget you flutterbat.

He bit his own lip and cruel and pour Apple juice on his lip as he kiss deep at her make her moan and blush then break the kiss.

Koan: how is it?

Flutterbat: Mmm, so delicious~.

Koan give pinkie, tao and fluttershy some kiss as they turn to see Koan. Jr who came by rising skareboard and lunialle is riding on a big floating jack o lantern and arrived.

Koan. Jr: yellow dad! Yellow mom! Yellow uncle!

Lunialle: what doing?

Koan: we're doing good, pinkie , Fluttershy ,flutterbat , tao and marie these are our kids Koan. Jr and lunialle the twins.

Koan. jr and lunialle: hey mom!

As they went and group hug them

Fluttershy: oh they are so cute.

Flutterbat: make that adorable.

Pinkie: oh they are fluffy as a big huggable teddy bear!

Marie: so cute!

Taokaka: oh they are cute!

As maka made a duplicate of herself as maka 2 walking to spirit.

Spirit: oh hey, what's going on?

Maka 2: um you see papa, do you wanna hang out like, Saturday?

Spirit was silent for a moment, then his head exploded making confetti fly.

Pinkie: woah! Confetti head!

Spirit: I never thought this day will come today I thought I was sent away today!

As spirit having imaging him and his daughter hanging out bring tears of joy.

Spirit: I...I THOUGH SHE WAS LOOKING FOR NORMALCY! (he start to barf)

Koan: ew , a puke of joy

Then hikari came in

Hikari: hey guys, (spotted spirit) is he alright?

Koan: yeah he is dad.

Maka: (walk at Hikari) say mr. Seinruyami. (with a smile)

Hikari: yes maka?

Maka: is it alright if I can hang out with you?

Hikari: sure, i want to spent the time with my daughter in law. (he smile and ruffling her head)

: hey I want to come!

Lunialle: me too, me too!

Hikari: alright then

Koan. Jr and Lucille: Yay!

Maka: can't wait papa.

Hikari: me? Papa?

Maka: yeah, your my father in law and i see you like one.

Hikari: alright then, let's go have fun.

As hikari, maka and the twins walk out to have fun.

Koan smile to see maka having a good time with her family as he look up and frown.

Koan: _Asura is done for, and now your next on my list, dung._

 **Play fairy tail ending 21**

the scene started with koan's shadow walking and mountents is in the back ground then from the background it showed lilith smiling.

 **{kaqaita kaze ni yume azukete aruita}**

then it showed lord death, then it showed maka and soul.

 **{omoi nimotsu hanbun de}**

then it showed black and blue star together then charlotte and tsubaki then showed lala and blair.

 **{unmei wa sou kirihiraku tame ni aru koto, sono egao de sono senaka de, oshiete kureta}**

then the back ground changed to death city and koan starts running with blair following him.

 **{mata aeru yo wasurenai de tomo ni sugoshita kizu dareka demo!}**

Then it showed death the kid, liz and patty, then it change to medusa then momo and nana.

 **{azayaka na tabiji wo!}**

then the back ground change to a forest when it showed mikan and rito.

 **{tatoe ima wa namida ni oboretemo kono takai kabe wo norikoerareru hazu anata ga ita kara!}**

then it change to nemesis, run, then koan and blair start to run off the screen then the scene change to show maka looking for koan then she found him and smiled to see koan sleeping peacefully with blair on his chest.


	13. soul 13 golems, spiders and madness

**Play One Piece Opening 5 "Kokoro no Chizu" [Creditless HD]**

 **{daijoubu! Saa, mae ni susumou taiyou wo itaumo mune ni. Tasunaida ta tsutawaru power negai wo tsukameyouyo}**

It starts with a glitter then koans cape then he turn to the screen smiling while he is next is black star smiling while falling with blue star, Charlotte and tsubaki, next its soul and maka wink at the screen and waving at the readers then it's death the kid with liz and patty, next is blair in her human form wink at the readers and make a cat pose as she is falling, then falling with then is lala, momo, nana mikan, mea, yami, yui, nemesis who blow a kiss at the readers and run. Then next scene is the whole scale of the DWMA building and a logo appeared cartoonish and is flash a little revealing the logo.

 **The Nemetrix Hero of Meister and Devil Aliens**

 **{dekkai nami ni norou chikara aawasete tokimeku hou he isogou hajimari no aizu, ima koso funade no toki ikari wo agetara nanairo no kaza wo kiri bouken no umi he, kizu darake no taba dakedo daiji na mono ga soko ni aru pinichi nara itsudatte boku ga mamoru kara}**

Then it change to the group walking to the school, then it change to koan smiling and looking at the city with the others and the wind blow his cape flow, then lala jumped at koan to hug him with a smile and the other start to argue on who can hug koan, then it change to them hanging out an rito's place having fun, then it change to them sleeping over and hugging koan while he snores softly then it flashes to the group then to vilgax with the villains behind him and dung with medusa and arache and silhouettes behind them.

 **{daijoubu! Saa, mae ni susumou taiyou wo itaumo mune ni arashi ga kitara kata kunde sono saki no hikari wo miyou}**

Then it change to the group fighting agents the kishins and then koan change to a kamen rider, then next black star and koan are having a sprawl and throwing there punches and smirking at each other and then show lord death doing wacky and spirit being a pervert and death chop him on his head.

 **{yume no kakera atsuareba asu ni mukou chizu ni naru dakara onaji hata no moto negai wo tsukamaeyouyo, bokura wa hitotsu onepiece}**

Then it change to the group fighting dark rider minions and koan in his beast form punch hard sending it flying, then it change to see an explosion then Blair hugging koan on the ground, then maka holding soul slashing some minions in half and some stone, then it change to show the group smiling at the readers then it change to the school with the laughing sun then it shows the meisters with there weapons in human form then the aliens then koan and last the last scene shows koan's lion with a lord deaths mask.

Liz and patty are enjoying there koan sleeping on there naked bodies.

Koan:(muttered in sleep) so soft…

Patty: aw, look sis, he is sleeping soundly.

Liz: so cute.

He then start to suck on liz's left boob to make her moan Then his hand grope on patty's asscheek moan.

Patty: no matter now many times he dose it, it's so good

Liz: like his hand is so, (moan) magical~.

They moaned more as koan start to finger there pussies, he doing it faster and faster as they lushes and moan a lot.

Patty: cumming!

Liz: me too!

They start to squirt out fluids

Koan:(yawn and got up) morning lizzy! Morning patty-pat! What doing?

Liz: just enjoying ourselves.

Koan: hotdog! Anyway koan meet maka to see our son, also if you see that stupid cucumber, make sure he wont e in the kitchen.

Patty: don't worry (sly smile) he won't Be a problem.

Koan: good, stupid cucumber try to fact but lie, like he said the banana came from the sea, that wasn't true, so don't listen to his stupid lies.

Liz: never you mind, so, wanna finish what you started~?

Koan: very well (grin wildly)

 **Timeskip**

Koan left his room leaving Liz and patty a moaning mess.

Liz and patty: so good~.

As koan got cleaned up and carry banana pudding cover in chocolate syrup that tsubaki and charlotte had made, he inside the dungeon hallway room with medusa, koan and sid.

Sid: I was talking to him for a long time, trying to prosy him to come out, but he was too afraid, in the end, because I was told i'm a zombie, he don't know how to deal with me.

Koan: (scope and eat another banana pudding) uh-huh.

Maka: okay, I see.

Sid: he's incredible depress, I cant think what to do, his room down that way.

Medusa: we'll handle of this for now sid.

Koan: thanks sid.

Sid: you two seem to found a connection to and understand his soul wavelength, not to mention medusa change of heart helping the connection too, I like you to teach him some thing, so he can be a custom to the academy.

Maka: is no problem we'll be happy to help out.

Sid: thank you.

Koan: koan love banana chocolate cover pudding!

Maka: (hugs koan) and maka loves koan!

Medusa:(hug koan) and so do I.

Maire: cant be I stranded to a place like this, is dark and drafty here.

Sid: oh she finally show up, take her to school while your at it.

Marie: I'm just walking in circle, where am I suppose to go?

Then she spotted koan, sid, maka and medusa.

Koan: yellow marie!

Marie: SID! KOAN! IS YOU TWO (run into them move maka and medusa) parent me for a second, I was so lost! I thought I was gonna die here!

Sid: (sweatdrop) you use to this school too marie.

Koan then knocking on crona's room.

Koan: crona! Is your dad and mom!

Maka: hey, huh? There's no one here.

Crona: daddy...maka….

they turn to see crona in the corner.

Koan: oh gong.

Maka: what'd you doing over there?!

Crona: i feel safe tucked in the corner like this.

Maka: come on, you look like someone gives you a time out.

Koan: here stand up (offer his hand)

Crona: yeah okay.

Koan:(lift him up) we're going to show you around the school today.

Crona: oh you are? uh.. I don't know.

Medusa: is okay sweetie.

Koan: we happy to have you here, koan will make his son smile and jolly as a peanut butter!

Then marie came in.

Marie: hey hey!

Maka: and this lady here is marie.

Maire: i'm new here too, well new as teacher anyway tomorrow is my first day, I know how you feel crona we're in the sameboat, but don't worry i'm sure we'll both do just fine.

Crona: oh, okay.

Sid: (came in the room) oh I see now, showing him around, nice technique marie.

then crona hid behind koan's back and holding his fur frame.

koan: crona what's wrong?

Crona: the blue man is back again! He scares me!

Marie:(push sid out of the room) sid we need you to stay out here.

Maka: you can relax, I know sid looks like a scary blue gorilla, but I promise he actually pretty nice guy.

Crona: kay.

Marie: alright then, we don't want to keep your education waiting.

Koan: eyah an-

Cucumber: (randomly pop out) did you know grapes came from an under the sea (chuckle and gone)

Koan: damn it no! They don't!

Cucumber: (Random pop out again) and di-

Koan grab him and throw him away.

Koan: get out here cucumber!

Marie: uh… what was that?

Koan: that stupid cucumber who always pop out my kitchen and tell these stupid lies interesting fact.

Maka: (pull out a knife) may I cut it?

Koan: I try anything to kill and eat him but he weirdly pop out, (sigh) i'll deal with him later on, so let's go.

Ragnorak: I wouldn't get to cocky if I was you stupid humans!

He pop out of crona's back.

Koan and maka: hi there mini ragnorak.

Ragnorak: what you do to me you ugly cow! And lunatic!

Maka: I don't know what you mean.

Koan: koan didn't do anything.

Ragnorak: what are you doing here?! I never agree to be your friend!

Koan: hahaha, how cute mini ragnorak.

Maka: ah, (patted his head) i feel munch safer now you wont hurt me.

That made him mad with an angry tick mark, use crona's hand to flip up maka's skirt up.

Ragnorak: you got nothing to hide there… cow.

Maka then slam a hammer at his head, however he use koan's head as a sheild then koan's head sent crach to the window and outside.

Medusa: koan's head!

Then, the headless koan flapping arm then smacking ragnorak's face.

Ragnorak: HOW IS HE DOING THIS!?

Koan's body go to maka and medusa and flapping his arms and jumping.

Maka then try to stop the body from flaying around.

Medusa: don'tworry koan I'll get your head!

Snap her finger as portal up top drop koan attach his body.

Koan: thanks medusa.

Then his nemetrix start beeping and spin of red electric around it then stop.

 **{PREDATORY! EVOLUTION FUNCTION! ADAPTING...SURPASSING! OMEGA MODE! ALPHA MODE! FUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!}**

Koan:(grin) hell yeah! Two new evolution mode.

Maka: you think you can do me?

Koan: hmmm, koan try as long koan see what koan do again stupendious!

Maka: okay. (Kiss his check) kiss.

Koan: yep, anyway crona let's show you around.

 **Timeskip**

as they walk around the DWMA, crona is trying to not stand out and hide behind koan and maka, koan patted his son head, as they went outside and koan carry him around on his back.

Koan: come on crona no need to be afraid.

Maka: he's right ,there's nothing afraid up here.

Then crona peak to see the view.

Koan: see? Great view huh?

Crona: is, so bright?

Koan, medusa, marie and maka chuckle.

Koan: oh crona you'll get use to it.

Koan then give him a tickle on his stomach as crona begin to smile and chuckle a bit.

Koan: you see my son, that what you need, a great smile.

Maka: he's a good dad.

Koan: and you and the girls are great wives!

Maka giggled cutely, then inside of koan's class with soul, maka, marie, medusa and koan.

Soul: well, how you like our humble academy so far? Do you think you'll get use being here?

Crona: um… maybe.

Koan: koan sure you will! Keep this up koan give you 5 gold stars!

Maka: yep!

Koan: let give you something to help up!

Maka: oh hey I know! Why not write some poetry? How that sound?

Soul: poetry?! You got to be kidding?! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Maka angry tick mark and slam a hammer onto soul's head.

Maka: I write poem a lot when something bothers me, it really helps.

Soul: oh come on! How munch emo you can possibly get? You can talk to me when something wrong you know!? HAHAHAHAHA!

Then maka angry tick mark, slammed a bigger book onto soul's head.

Koan: soul! Your not helping!

Soul: sowy koan.

Koan: is okay, (petted her head and kiss it) me forgive you.

She then gives him a hug.

Maka: why wont we try writing a poem together?

Crona: if you say so i'll give it a try.

30 minute later, crona shyly shaking giving his first poem to maka, medua and marie.

Maka: are you all done?

As maka, marie, medusa and Koan sees it.

Marie: i wanna see.

As they read crona's poem.

Koan: hmm, depress a bit but still work out ut so koan sure you still show a good smile crona.

Crona: heheh thanks dad.

Koan: is nothing.

He and medusa then spotted maka and marin went to the corner.

Koan: what's wrong?

Medusa I think it's from that poem.

Koan: oh, (walk to them and kneel down) makay? Marie?

Maka then hugs him then shivers.

Koan: is okay, is okay. (petted her head)

then black star came in with only shorts and a towel.

Then came in tackle koan in a hug is blue star.

Koan: OPEN CHAIR!

Blue star: koany!

Koan: yellow blue star! What doing?

Blue star: no much.

She turn to the depress maka and marie.

Blue star: what's up with them?

Koan: they read crona's poem (see black star read it and soul) and now them

As soul ans black star are now depress in the corner.

Koan: see?

Blue star: hmm.

Koan: koan wrote a poem too, a happy one.

Blue star: may I read it?

Koan: okie dokie!

As she is reading his poem, then that make her awe and smile big.

Koan: how is it?

Blue star: it's so beautiful!

Koan give his poem to maka.

Koan: here, read mine.

She start to read it, along black star, soul, crona and maire.

koan: what'd you think?

Soul ,marie and maka both tackled him to the ground in a hug.

Koan: DOLLAR RAINBOW!

Maka: it's amazing!

Soul: so cool!

Marie: I love it!

Sid: nice poem koan!

Koan: yellow sid! When did you get here?

 **Timeskip**

Koan, lala, crona, maka and soul are now in a town with chimes.

Maka: so this is shibusen village huh? I sure ,there a lot of chimes.

Soul: that because they make so munch golem here, it probably killing in every house.

Koan: death told me this village call shibusen who make golems but have rumor about a rampaging golem to kill around.

Maka: I wonder where this golem is hidden, I'll go ask around for details.

Koan: and i'll sniff the rampaging golem around.

They went split up to asked.

Soul: _these golem creature are enchanters,_ (see all people got big gloves) _they use those giant gloves to mismatch soil, that how they created the figure and bring them to life._ I cant say there happy to see us in there village.

Maka: soul, no one I we've talked to knows nothing about the golem.

Koan: and me nose can't smell the golem we're looking for but me can smell of him different with someone, we have to use ourselves as bait to wait for the golem and his stupid creator.

Maka: I'll bait him.

?: hey new guys.

They turn to see a man, a bland tan skin tone and has a varied types of piercings, along with a metal necklace. His eyes and hair color are that of a calm brown. His hair spikes, in several places, like a series of blades and possesses sharp teeth. He typically is outfitted with blue-green jeans, a white sleeveless collar shirt, black boots, and brown enchanter gloves that extends halfway between his elbows and his shoulder with the cuff folded over.

?: I'm guessing your here because you hear about our insensate, your looking for the golem who gone berserk. My name is gearco, I'm an enchanter, i'll show you the way just follow me.

Koan: _he's the one, stupid saw guy will look tasty._

Giriko lead the group to a forest that has ovens and pipes around.

Soul: (got on koan's back) hey, how munch further do we have to reach the golem?

Giriko: almost there.

Koan: hmm, this area is good enough to settle our business.

Giriko: hmm?

koan: no need to try pretend, I smell it, you close with the rampage golem, a weapon like you nearly made him lose his mind out of boredom and to stand against the DWMA.

Giriko: oh well, I guess theres no point on hiding the truth.

Koan: and along your ig golem friend coming by any second saw dick.

Giriko smirked then everyone heard a loud thumping noise.

koan: and here he comes.

The group turn to see a giant golem wearing shoes and overalls have a skull like face.

Koan: yep a big one, wonder how golem taste like?

Lala: no way! I'm wielding him! He's my partner!

Maka: you always have a chance! it's my turn!

Lala: like hell! You have soul for partner!

Maka: come one! I want a turn!

Koan: i got a good idea.

He duplicate himself

Koan prime: which weapon type maka?

Maka: you know my fighting style koany.

Koan: okie dokie!

Koan back flip as he turn to a scythe, a gray and blade with red and white sharp like teeth and nemetrix symbol on it top. She caught the weapon as she start to spin it around her.

Maka: ooh~, nice~.

Koan: glad you like it.

Maka: hmm, you know golems usually don't have souls, but this one dose.

Soul turn to her scythe form as lala wield her.

Lala: how it possible? I can scents the soul wavelength

Giriko: your a young miester i take, looks like you figure it out. (walk up to the golem) I've been waiting for this moment, for 800 years. I use technique as an enchanter to swap my memories to my own children passing by parade to out generations, i live out 30 lives.

Maka: 80 years? What you talking about?

Giriko: the idea is to store up enough energy to take down death, and his precarious origination, your from DWMA , But that all over now, i think your children might say goodbye.

Koan 2: not going anywhere, i wonder dung kept you on the news lately, koan smell the sins and how munch you waited but if your bored, maybe the hell will entertain you and your big guy here.

Giriko: like hell can entertain me you freak of nature.

Koan: oh it does, (laugh insane) seeing you escaping death, cheating death that is, but koan curious what you taste like still and koan don't mean just your soul.

Giriko: hmm, (start to show his mechine insides) I won't let you have that chance, my golem will make short work out of you.

He then change into a long line of chains as the golem grabs it to change itself into a chainsaw

Koan: hmmm bloodlust for 800 years of hate and anger, one sin that you use but, not enough against me.

He pull out his Decade belt and wrapped it to his belt.

Koan: (pull a card out) Henshin. (insert to his belt and close it)

 **KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

Then around koan is flash showing cards as begin to merged to him, he have a it of magenta and black, he has white lining that are crossed on his chest, the 7 cards fly out and attached to his head as green lenses visor eyes appear on his mask.

?: kamen rider, Decade!

Giriko: heh, no matter what you are you little shit fuck! I'll just cut you down to atoms!

Decade: are you gonna keep babbling all day old man? or prove it to me?

The golem grabbed the chainsaw then swing down at decade but block it with his book sword mode as the chainsaw try to cut it but girko grunting in pain then decade push the golem and jump up to knee the stomach make it stumble back, then he swing the chainsaw down at maka, lala and decade who dodge but slammed it to the ground.

Maka: give up your attack and turn away right now, if you do continue to fight us, then we'll take your soul.

Giriko: my engine havent even running yet. 

Then the golem grabbed the tab then pulled it to make the ground shake but decade grab maka and lala to move away.

Crona: maka! Dad!

Decade: hehehe, just as I thought.

Lala: his wavelength is different.

Maka: it full with bloodlust.

Decade: indeed.

He pull out a card and insert to his belt and close it.

 **KAMEN RIDE: AGITO!**

He change into an armor, he now wears a black jumpsuit, he has a golden armor and gauntlets, leggings and kneepads, he has black shoulder pads with sliver edges, his helmet has a golden U and has red eyes but the decade belt still around him as he got a sword now grey and red that got agito horn like and blue gem of it.

Maka spins her scythe around then stop to hold koan on her back upside down.

The golem roar and swung the chainsaw but maka who wield koan in his scythe clashes as the saw begin to crack a bit as Giriko scream in pain.

Koan: talk about didn't "Saw" that one coming!

Maka: (smile) mind if we do it right here?

Koan: maybe, hehehehehe.

Lala and D-Agito begin slashing their weapon at the golem's chest make it stumble back ,then aigot double slash and lala jump up and slash the left shoulder make the golem scream in pain.

Koan: yo! (turn crona and ragnorak) not gonna happen us?

Ragnorak: no way! No-

Koan: how about all the entire candy?

Ragnorak: okay!

The golem swung down the chainsaw at ragnorak and agito but to surprise not cutting them.

rangorak: koan seinruyami, you know how to strike a bargain, it paid to negoate don't you think ?

D-Agito: you tell me.

Giriko: what the?! Now these two cant be tea to pieces? Well that's disappointing.

Ragnorak: don't underestimate my black blood!

Rangorak punch the chainsaw away and d-agito kick the golem's nuts as he roar in pain and fall down to the ground.

Koan 2 turn back to normal then turn crona.

koan: ready my son?

He nodded.

Crona: now rangorak.

Then ragnorak turn to his sword form but a bit smaller.

Crona: seem a little shorter you use to be, you sure you can handled this?

Ragnorak: quit your worrying dumbass.

Crona: don't you hurt my mom and dad anymore, it something bothering you, why not write a poem? We can write one together okay?

Maka smiled more as she twirls the koan scythe with her fur arm sleeve while her real arms crack her knuckles.

Maka: che che che.

Koan: time to go wild! And also as darkwing duck would say! "let's get dangerous!"

Maka charges in with crona.

Crona: go dark sword, **SCREECH ALHPA!**

Send black and purple waves at the golem as D-Agito, koan with a blood blade, maka and lala slash a big cut on the golem.

Giriko: impossible!

Koan senses some spider webs out of the golem's cut to get lala and maka.

Koan: _dark archane._ (out of thought) maka, lala, you okay?

Maka: cant move

Lala: me too.

Koan: HAHAHAHAHA ! Koan know it, koan smell spider in big golem.

Lala: I see.

Maka: well in that case.

They shake their body to be disconnect by the webs on them, then they pop out there animal feature.

Koan see some spider crawl around the golem.

Koan: the spider huh? I know archane with dung's help brought her back but when turn good but her dark self split as spiders in the golem.

Soul turn back to normal.

Giriko: so the spider has finally scattered across the world to gather.

Giriko turn back to normal.

Giriko: I've been waiting for this

the spiders crawling around the old golem.

koan: so do koan, don't think she the only spider , aint that right my black widow?

Giriko: huh? What you talking about?

Then he heard heel steps turn to see archane but to his shocked look different.

Giriko: lady archane? what the hell happen to you? but-

he turn to see the pile of spiders forming from the old golem into the dark golem.

Giriko: what is going on?!

Archane: **THREAD LOCK.**

Then webs make him stop moving and suck.

Koan: perhaps you wanna to know huh?

Then a centipede crawling to Grikio and bit him as his eyes wide to see flashes around and pure shocked.

Giriko: w-what?! dung is back a-and ,medusa, lady archane and even shuala with you !? your wifes ?! a-and you killed the asura! and your the son of the demon goddess?!

Koan: yep and my father an angel too.

Giriko: what the hell is going on here?!

Archane:(bring out her fan with web like) poor little girko, seem not getting the memo, figure my shadow uses my spider to hid in the golem.

Koan: yeah and is not the only one that been hidden.

then suddenly coming out of the old golem's body is an entire swarm of centipedes.

Giriko: what the?!

koan: you see I know from the start, Archane told me this what she hid before dung revive her, so I was curious to have my very own golem and re-contructing him into my own image.

Giriko: hold up, you need special gloves to do that!

koan: gloves? (grin mad and laugh insane) the gloves are off when I do this !

he slammed his arms to the ground, then came out of the ground is big and glove red and black and white crack like veins gloves.

giriko's jaw dropped then the huge arm crumble the old golem to together as then drop him down and the huge arms are gone when koan pull it out.

koan: it is done.

Then the entire centipede scatter away to show old golem is now reborn and different, torso of an white fur ape and racoon fur a bit, tiger arms and legs, snake tail, wearing an overall and wearing a jack o lantern mask.

Koan: ladies and gentlemen, meet my own golem, koan called him, bulk.

Archane giggles and hugs his arm, they turn to see dark archane finally reform

koan: look who decide to finally come.

Dark Archane: hmm, the son of the demon goddess.

Koan: uh huh, I assume dung upgraded you while you was waiting.

Dark archane: but not alone.

Then suddenly koan felt a punch as sent crash to the floor.

Maka: koan!

Then everyone turn to see another savage neplhaem and the year number 2019 on him and the name.

Dark archane: dung thought created soemone with the help of the time jacker.

Koan:( nardow his eyes) another koan

Then another ooo, ghost and hibiki appeared along dungle beast.

Koan: nuts, girls and crona handle the dungle beast, another me and those another riders are mine.

Maka: there is no way I'm leaving you.

Koan: i dont want you girls get hurt by another me , who know that have the similar ability and i need to take it down with a riderwatch.

He pull out a riderwatch savage nepalhem.

He put on his ziku driver and pull out geiz riderwatch, he twist the two riderwatch and press the button.

GEIZ ! SAVAGE NPEALHEM !

He attach them and press the button to go crook it, behind him is a digital beeping red watch and spin it.

Koan: Henshin!

He spins the driver 360

 **RIDER TIME! KAMEN RI~DER GEIZ! ARMOR TIME!**

then a swirled of red, black, yellow and white around then burst to show he's wearing a red suit along black, yellow line parts, wrist watch and visor mask in yellow said "geiz" in Japanese.

then came from the sky and the ground pieces armor of the savage nelpahem, angel and devil wings, beast claws along lion like shoulder pads, chestplate then nemetrix piece broke and along the armors to merge the kamen rider geiz and the visor yellow mask is now written of the name "savage naplhem" in Japanese.

 **TIME TO GO WILD! SAVAGE NEAPLHEM!**

Then white woz appeared with his mechanical book pad.

White woz: rejoice! The king of all demon and angel, holding the power of his own riderwatch for peace as a kamen rider!

Geiz: white woz! Your okay!

White woz: only for your divine power my savior!

Geiz: anyway, back to the fight!

He charges at another savage nephlhem, another hibiki and another ooo while the girls and crona are dealing with the dungle beast and giriko.

 **Meanwhile**

Medusa who watching stein know and senses dung's corrupt madness and dark archane's madness is messing with his head.

Medusa: oh dear, seem stein in trouble, I'll fix that.

Then she sniff and notice her dark self in a snake form finding a vessel as medusa sigh.

Medusa: what a waist.

As a light bulb pop out on top of her head.

Medusa:( smirk) if the dark me wanna play finding a vessel.

She turn herself a snake.

Medusa: so do i

Slither away

Meanwhile with koan

Geiz kept slashing another savage neqplhem then bulk help pounding another oo and another hibiki as throw them to hit giriko and then geiz smash his claw to thw ground to unleashed spike pillar to impale another savage neplhaem but not another ooo and another hibiki.

Geiz: time to finish this.

 **FINISH TIME! SAVAGE NEPLHAEM!**

He spin it as he jump high as hell fire, holy light , chaotic energy and a green beast.

 **CHOATIC TIME BREAK!**

He deliver a kick to another savage nelpalhem as the monster exploded as geiz land down and remove his both to turn back to koan, looked for another hibiki and another ooo.

Koan: damn, they got away.

Maka ,archane, soul and lala hugs him from behind.

koan: did you take care the dungle beast?

Maka: yep.

Koan: good, (turn giriko) you wanna rumble old man?

giriko: i'm gonna cut you to pieces freak!

koan: dick mutt say what?

giriko: what?

That made him and his girls laugh at him.

koan: you are a dick mutt.

Gririko shouted in anger then koan smirk to see giriko's leg around chain like saw, he zoom in try to kick koan but he do is some awesome dance and break dance dodges every of giriko's saw chain kick.

Giriko: _damn, I can't hit this guy!_

Koan: well of course you cant hit me ! koan have the moves!

But giriko slam his chain foot at his face to slam his to the ground.

Giriko: got something smart out of your ass now?!

But then he felt something as he looked of koan's teeth cutting and eating the chain along his leg and flesh with his bare sharp teeth digging deeply make giriko scream in agony

Giriko: OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

He try to shake him off and pull him but make it worst of chowing very deep and teething him like a vicious piranha.

Giriko: GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!

He try to whammed him hard but not working as kept shaking him as koan let go and backflip, giriko scream in pain holding his left damage and bitten leg so very munch and some saw chain is broken a bit in half.

Koan got blood in his mouth and chewing some part and spit it out to the ground, he lick the blood from his lips.

Koan: told you, koan got the moves, and your chain is pretty rusty.

?: So, your the famous koan are you?

Koan turn to see a priest looking man with short blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing headphones.

koan: Justin! Great to you came in.

He didn't respond.

Koan: oh koan see, earphone on and read koan's lip, koan do that way back in some situation with my brothers.

He didn't respond again.

Koan: yep, just as koan thought!

Giriko: who are you anyway?

Justin still didn't respond.

Giriko: to good to answer me are you?

Dark archane: Justin law, he's one of the death scythe, and careful of koan seirnuyami, he's a new death scythe and the new asura.

Giriko: these two are death scythe? you kidding me.

Soul: is he?

Maka nodded.

Maka: the exacusinor, he is a legend at the academy, 4 years ago, when he was only 13, he became the youngest boy ever at the academy in history to become a death scythe, he did it all by himself too, no mister partner or anything.

Justin: oh lord death and son of the great holy, please grant me strength.

Koan: okay.

Justin: ATTENTION DWMA STUDENTS, AS THEIR ONLY ONE OPPONENT THE SON OF THE GREAT HOLY AND I WILL END THIS QUICKLY, PLEASE WAIT IF YOU DON'T MIND !

Soul: damn he's loud.

Maka: because the earphones maybe?

Giriko: another weapon like who doesn't need a mister, and you serinuyami too?! I do-

Koan: who give a shit you don't like it? no nobody cared.

He grunted then shows his soul and so do jusitn as koan's shows his soul to giriko shocked and Justin awe of how bigger it is and is different, koan's soul is white and red with angleic and demonic wings, beast like tail and claw symbol float around, a jack o lantern smile and the nemetrix collar around it.

Soul: (grin) he's dead.

koan: oh not yet, (grin) koan like to get to have fun with his chew toy.

Giriko: like hell I am!

Koan: really ? well do this by fight fire with fire!

koan lay his head down then burst his forearm is chainsaw blade like, his bake burst out two spike chainsaw, then his back of his feet as if wheel of chainsaw, and lift his head to shock and surprise everyone his head become a chainsaw but a demonic mouth as he roar echoes and shaken the earth.

Giriko: so you do copy anyone you see, worthless copycat!

koan:at least my chain isn't rusty like your kick.

giriko: no is not !

koan: yes it is

giriko: no is not !

Koan: yes it is.

Giriko: no is not!

Koan: yes it is. 

Giriko: no is not!

Koan: no it is.

Giriko: YES IT IS! YES MY CHAINSAW IS REALLY RUSTY!

Koan: okay have it your way, you win.

Giriko: Good! Finally! …. FUCK!

Koan: who's worthless now? You are.

Dark arachna: giriko.

Giriko: WHAT YOU WANT LADY?!

Dark arachna: I detest children who shout, shouldn't you be knowing that now?

Giriko:(calm down) how can I help you mam?

Koan: ha!

Dark arachna: Dung have plans and expect us , keep this up and you'll be hurt , beside he made another golem but is energy is low and we have to retreat.

Koan: that's right sawboy, listen to your mom and crawl back to your basement.

Giriko growling and roar charging at koan and justin.

Giriko: I'LL KILL YOU!

He kept kicking but justin blocking it with his arm. Shape sharp square weapon as koan kept slashing and clashing griko then giriko jump up and use chain weapon then dive down but koan slash the chain.

Giriko: what?!

Justin: neck shackle guard!

He turn his arm to cuff and clip his lg.

Justin: headbutt of love!

Heasbutt him.

Giriko: you dirty bastard!

He put his hand at the ground to spin and get him off as justin land at the ground.

Giriko:(wipe his nose) now i got my engine running., why wont you take those damn earphone off already? Your not listening a single word I'm saying you cocky bastard.

Koan: he can read your lips idiot.

Justin: he's right , i can read your lips, i dont have to hear you , such a filthy mouth, quote shocking.

Koan: told you.

Giriko: you've been reading my lips this hold time ?! So you precisely pretend you didnt hear me ?! Now yo-

Koan then jab his chainsaw blade to his legs as giriko scream and eyes wide in horror then his chainsaw head slammed to his chest send an explsoion as giriko fall uncocnious to the ground as koan turn back to normal.

Koan: told him he didn't " saw" that one coming.

Dung: there more to it then that.

Koan and Justin turn to see dung leaning on a tree.

Dung got down walk up and his eyes glows as giriko is now all healed up.

Giriko: what the?

Dung: is been a while giriko. 

Giriko eyes wide and knows that voice, he turn to see dung.

Giriko: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Dung: you haven't change a bit, waited so long.

Dark arachna: why hello there.

Dung turn to see a dark mosnteorus old golem who look drain.

Dung: we shall go.

He teleported away along his allies.

Koan: fuck!

soul: they got away!

koan: oh well, koan know but hope be in a look out of those another ooo and another hibiki.

Soul then hugs koan then rubs her head.

Soul: can I have a pet please~?

Koan: a pet? Souly, koan give you a pet, from my aliens, you got clawser inside of your mind.

Soul: bark! No, can you pet me pwease?

koan: exactly! arf! now bulky ready for your new home?

bulk raor and panting his tongue.

Koan: good boy. (ruffle his head) that's a good boy!

Soul whimpers.

koan: koan didn't forget his wolfy.

he petted her head and even petted her stomach as she happily giggled.

koan: let's go home! koan continue to watch kamen rider and more shows!

koan: okay bro and also

he turn his angel form make justin felt awe and joy.

koan: there.

 **Timeskip**

Koan in his house relaxing as he see medusa came by.

Koan: yellow medusa! What doing?

Medusa: I'm doing alright, (pull out the snake) got you a present.

koan: for me ? thank you (hold the snake) so how stein holding up?

Medusa: trying his best not to be consumed by the madness wavelength.

koan: yeah, all I know is dung's wavelneth.

Medusa: corrupted madness perhaps?

koan: yeah, and what about your anti-self?

Medusa: your holding her, I just cast a spell to prevent her from ecaping from that snake.

koan: oh that good.

they notice of the snake half tail.

koan: clever but not clever enough.

medusa: she was aware of me.

koan: meaning finding a new body.

medusa: good thing my own snake , is watching her and will need a host to prevent her form getting it, when it got a host, i'll be in there.

koan: yeah, I wonder what host it be.

medusa: (smirk sexy) I bet it'll be sexy~.

koan: such a naughty snake~.

He then wrap his arm to his waist to pull her to his web as he start to lick her neck then archane came and koan notice meme but her eyes is hollow and red bottom circle as she sexy smile and giggle.

Koan: shuala. (smirk)

Shuala/meme: guilty~.

Koan: I admit, when you did back then even at meme, that really turn me on and find it, possessive.

Medusa: hey~, pay attention to me.

Shuala/meme: (smirk) jealous sister?

Medusa: (hold his neck) no, things were heating up until you interrupted.

Koan: is okay.

Then duplicate himself and bring archane and Shaula/meme somewhere in private.

Koan: there, just you and me medusa.

Medusa: good~. Now lets continue where we left off~.

He smiled and start licking her neck to make her moan, his hand slide down to her ass so he can grope one of her check, her eyes are rolled up and her tongue is out showing she is already horny.

Koan: Mmm, horny are you my wicked snake? Well, (make her face him) how about I fest upon you to make you feel even better, then we can make a deal okay?

medusa: yes my king cobra~ anyway, feast on me.

koan:(grin very wide and show his cock) good.

He grabbed her to teleport them into there bed as he forcibly pushed medusa to raise her ass up and rip off her lower clothes to show her pussy all soaked. Koan shove his cock inside of her as she moan, grabbing the sheet tightly, he begin pounding her so munch force in and out, koan put on a sound proof barrier. He spanking her ass a lot ,again, again, again and again to make her buttcheek all red that she enjoy being spank then while groping her butt more and get down of groping her breasts then twisting her nipples.

She can't take it anyway more of her mind is filled with such pleasure koan giving to her very munch, he lift her up and pounding her to the wall and giving more lovebite on her neck and licking it and kissing it, her eyes roll up more, showing a goofy smile and tongue sticking out of cant think straight.

Koan: now, for me to feassst.

Koan grab her cheek and deeply kiss her of tasting and suck her soul as she moan and blushed hard.

Medusa: _oh wow~, my soul energy is being drained, but it feels so good~, I feel him getting stronger with my soul's energy, but will keep him fed? Ooh~ I don't care I want to be eaten alive~._

Koan sucking more and then he smirk while kissing giving medusa a taste of his non stop energy soul make her moan like crazy of the flavor.

Medusa: _thoughts…. Fading…. Mind…. Warping…. His soul ta-asted…. Heheheheh….. ahahahahaahah…..AAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAA!_

Then she can't hold it anymore.

Medusa: I'M CUMMING!

Koan: ME TOOO!

he blasted a load into her womb as she moan loud, she giggled as her body start long then wrap herself around koan as she is now in front of him.

Medusa: go head my king cobra, take my boobs, (play with her chest) drink them all up~.

Koan: very well.

Koan sucking her nipples as milk start to gush out of them, she moaned a lot more as she petted his hair and her lower body moved up and down while his cock is inside her pussy.

Medusa: it's never enough, I want to please you by being your toy, I'll be your doll, I will be your plaything, just make me please you with anything~!

Koan: okay.

 **Timeskip**

As medusa is naked and speaking gibberish, she is panting a lot and blush red on her face, love marks and her pussy is leaking.

Koan: what'd you think?

Medusa hissed in delight as she slithered all over his body giving him a full body hug.

Koan: (chuckle) such a cute snake. (petted her head) also our son crona did good in his battle.

Medusa: that's great, ssso how did my sisters do to please you?

Koan: (smile) well~.

 **Meanwhile**

arachne is moaning like crazy as she is being banged by koan 2 none stop as her spider legs and his webs are all entangled on her body, he start sucking her soul and groping her large boobs to make her mind blank. With shuala and meme, they are being fucked physically and mentally as koan 3 is feasting on the bodys neck, flesh and there souls and making sure there breasts are all having there attention as his hands have mouths to suck on them, in mental meme is being pleasured by lots of koans feasting on her and giving her pleasure, with shuala she has been poisoned by his madness and he is giving her soul a good bite as she is moaning and letting her being eaten by his centipede.

 **With koan**

Koan: like in a heat, fallen in by web and sting, also how was my soul? Tasty?

Medusa: very~, I wish to have more of that delicious soul of yours~.

Koan: you have to beg harder.

Medusa: (smiled then pushed her breasts onto his chest) pwease~, my magnificent cobra king~? I promised to drizzle myself in root beer and let you lick me and eat me~.

Koan's eyes wider glow red.

Koan: FUCK YEAH!

He pounce on her then kiss her to drop a waterfall of his soul to her mouth to drink.

 **Timeskip**

Koan watching tv while yami and lala lean to his shoulder as he got a call from sid.

Koan: yellow sid? 

Sid: hey, theirs something we have to discus.

Koan: alright.

Koan got up and teleported away, he reappeared in the DWMA halls where sid is and with him is a woman who is wrapped in bandages and wears a nurses outfit.

Koan: yellow sid what doing? (waving his right arm) who's your friend?

?: hello, my name is Mira Naigus, the new nurse in DWMA.

Koan: koan which you know, so sid, what's the situation?

Sid: according to azusa's report she has found one of the research labs by arachnophobia.

Koan: oh that i have a feeling, archane told me it was her till now dark archane have it, i smell she not alone as have a body guard who's being force by another gaim and another blade along a wendigo.

Sid: wendigo huh? You got history of that beast.

Koan: let say we don't see eye to eye, he's a real pain of my neck.

Sid: we're going to head out with some students on hand.

Koan: very well, I'll bring 4 with me of high skills, Oh lala! blue star! Charlotte! Yami!

All four of them appeared.

Koan: we got a mission and i want you four to come with me.

Lala: (hugs him) yay!

Yami: (hug koan and look blankly) mine.

Lala: hey! Mine!

Blue star: no he's my red star!

Yami: no mine.

Charlotte: no mine!

Koan: girls, koan is all your, now let's go.

They nodded as they went off but didn't know black star ears drop.

Black star: so that's where they're going, (his hand cackle crush the wall) i finally get back at what dung did back then.

 **Timeskip**

They're at the bamboo forest that are also mechanical some of the dungle beast are guarding what it seem a hidden place each of the dungle beast are asleep. Then red and black vines and spikes quickly break the dungle beast's neck killing them as they turn into kishin souls.

Koan came out in stealth as 5 dungle beast pounce but yami's blade hand , lala's dragon claw, blue star's holding charlotte in weapon slice them.

Then two guards came.

Guard: oh no is-

A knife impale the forehead.

Then sid drop in snap another guards neck out.

They turn into kishin souls and they went into a sheath

Koan: okay sid, your good to go, we'll wait outside as a look out while azusa detail around and we'll wait for the enemy.

Sid: right.

He ran inside as koans girls cuddle with him.

Koan: alright girls careful, those another rider got energy boosted thanks to dung, also to help mifune and angela of this situation

Girls: okay!

Blue star sniff and smell her brother's scent

Blue star: black star you moron.

Koan: what'd he doing?

Blue star: he want revenge.

Koan: huh?

Blue star: ... y-you remember... that?

Koan:(narrow his eye) oh, that one.

Blue star: i-i don't want to bring that up again…. (close her eyes) don't hate me.

koan: I would never hate you my blue star however,(grin and veins pop out) I do can hate dung and Jennifer of pulling that not funny fucking trick on me!

blue star is still scared of making koan angry.

koan: look blue, I promise you'll have dung's head, is Tsubaki with him?

She nodded.

Koan: good.

Then they heard alarm.

Koan:(sigh) and here he goes. Oh, (pets her head) I'll never be mad at any of you.

That make the girl smile and yami hugged koan.

Yami: I love you.

Koan: me too, now time to go wild!

They teleported and spotted black star taking down the guards.

Blue star: that's my brother.

Koan: yellow black star, seem you want to crash the party huh?

Black star: hey k!

Koan: and koan know why your here for.

Black star: I'm here to kick that lizard ass and that bitch!

Koan: yeah, i know.

Tsubaki: hi koan.

Koan: Tsubaki, you too?

Tsubaki: I can't stop.

Koan: koan understand, you both want revenge on them for turning you both against me and break my heart.

Tsubaki's upper body appear from his fur cape and hugs from behind.

Koan: huh?

Tsubaki: I felt guilty about that day ever since.

koan: but that wasn't you and black star and you know it.

Tsubaki: I know, but…

Koan:(kiss her lips) I would never hated you nor mad you, you and black star are family, no matter what.

She hugs his head then tears a little, then a very short man with a mustash, walked up the entrence wearing a black suit and a top hat along angela.

koan: hey ! is that guy from that monopoly games! and yellow angela!

Angela: oh koan! (run up to him and hug his legs) I miss you!

koan: have you been a good girl and practice your magic and wand?

Angela: yes I have!

?: so your the infamos koan senerayami, hmm.

Koan: and your the monopoly games mascot!

?: I am not, (dust himself off) my name is mosquito.

Koan: still the monopoly games mascot.

koan: your childish facade doesn't work on me (mimic his voice)

mosquito: stop it !

koan: stop it !

mosquito: I;m an idiot

koan: your an idiot !

Mosquito:( growling) why you-

koan: monopoly games mascot say what?

Mosqutio: what?

koan: I rest my case, you are the monopoly games mascot.

Mosquito: (clear his thought) answer the question child.

koan: why ?

Mosquito: because I want answer!

Koan:(pick up angela and hold her) why?

Mosquito growling of annoyance of veins showing.

Dung: calm down mosquito.

Then footstep to come is dung, mifune, another gaim, another hibiki and another ooo.

black star: this guy, and dung!

Mosquito: (clear his thought again) this boy is father childish I dear say.

Dung: well what you expect? Even he did killed asura, of bent reality and this dimension.

Mosquito: what?!

Dung: talk later.

Black star: (eyes shadow and grunting his teeth) so your...dung!

Dung: yes, and your black star from the star clan.

Black star: yeah, you know your history old man.

Dung: indeed, two survivor, well now a third one that koan, I wonder if you well endure it?

Black star: like I'll tell you that shit face.

Dung: if you know what i'm talking about.

Koan: mifune, why your with him?

Mifune: I'm just watching over angela.

Dung: and a job I will leave her alone, as to deal with the star clan.

Black star: that interesting.

Koan: yami, lala, blue star, and charlotte you stay put, dung, another hibiki,gaim and ooo are mine to deal with.

Lala: what dose that leave us?

Koan: to watch over to angela to make sure dung wont do anything funny at her and keep her safe.

Yami: fine, as long I have a kiss later.

Koan: you will.

Dung: fair warning, I did got some energy form feral jester, meaning me, and those another riders will hurt and might kill you for good.

The girls, mifune, angela and black star: what?!

koan: hotdog really? (grin wider) as if I ever back done, koan will die trying.

Lala: (hugs him) NO!

koan:(grin) no need to be scared lalay, if the other koan surpass feral jester's power...so do I.

black star: b-but koan…

koan turn to see black star tearing a bit.

Koan: don't worry black, this is an encore so dry up those tear, i'm proud how strong your getting, go ahead and be the biggest star i'll ever see, little brother.

Blue star: make sure you come back safe.

Koan: koan promise! HAHAHAHAHHAHA!

He charge in pushing dung, another ooo, another hibiki, and another gaim as they watch them fight in private.

Lala: I hope he'll be alright.

 **with koan**

Koan now facing dung, another ooo, another hibiki and another gaim.

Dung: hmm, how fitting, you will die alone again, and again.

Koan: yor the one to talk!

Summon his chain blade scythe and his scythe blade

He charged in and so do dung and the 3 another riders , dung summon a drahonic sword , koan clashing even dodges and back away clashing another gaim and another ooo till anothe hibiki's flame weapon staff hit him as he cough blood. but konton shot him and knee his face as he use his red and holy blood to shoot bullets at each of them as another ooo jump up and slqsh his chest and another gaim rapidly slashing him as another ooo roundhouse kick him as koan spin fast to slash each of them till dung impale his chest with hiss word as he gag.

Dung: why don't you just give up and die?!

Koan: (grin as he slwoly heal) cuz koan is Koan, and...

He headbutt him and knee his chest as he stumble.

Koan: And my family need me then ever!

He duplicate himself

Koan 1 put on a zikuu driver.

 **ZIKU DRIVER!**

He pulll out his zi o and decade as he press the button.

 **Zi O!**

 **D-D-DECADE!**

He attach to them and press the button as clock ticking behind him.

Koan: henshin! (spin the driver 360)

 **RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER~ ZI-O! ARMOR TIME!**

As he transforme into zi o , black , silver and wridtwatch like even middle , clock mask like written hit pink japaende " zi o " and clock like v horn.

then a decade armror formed and merge to him

 **KAMEN RIDE! WOW! DECADE! DECADE! DECADE~O!**

?: kamen rider zi o! Armor time decade! And that's not all!

He pull the savage nepalhem riderwatch to attach the decade riderwatch.

 **FINAL FORM TIME! S-S-SAVAGE NEPALHEM!**

Then fladhes and screen show an armor and of mixed both angel and demonic as the wings and tail as his face change to show an angle half and a demon half.

Kaon 2 turn to razorleo and roar as zi o ride on his back.

Zi-o: FOR MADLAND!

They charged as using the sword slashing the enemy as zi o dail the heisei saber to switch to choose which rider as spotted his 3 brothers symbol.

Zi o: let try zack!

 **HEY LEWAMUS PRIME! LEWMAUS PRIME DUEL TIME BREAK!**

He make a blue and white energy waves to hit exploded another gaim and another ooo.

Zi o jump up and did a dive slash another hibiki in half, turn dung.

Zi O: time to finish this!

Dung: I couldn't said it better myself.

Zi o spinning the clock dial faster

 **FINISH TIME! HEY! KAMEN RIDER HEISEI ! HEISEI! HEISEI! HE-HE-HE-HEISEI!**

Dung and zi o with razorleo came in speed as one enormous slash passed each other, dung expldoed but turn to see he's gone.

Zi o: coward.

He remove the belt and watch to turn back to koan and razorleo turn back to koan 2 to merged and run off to they other.

Koan: I wonder what the girls and black star is doing?

As he went and see black star fight with mifume as black star in trouble.

Koan: oh boy.

Seeing mifune using his technique of all swords against to black star as koan zoom in passed and caught him.

Koan: yellow black star!

Black star: hey man.

Angela: koan your okay!

She jump and hug his leg and see his little injury is healing.

Angela: but your a hurt.

Koan: nothing koan adapt, see? koan keep promise.

Yami: kiss me now.

Koan: very well.

Give her a kiss as she blush and sigh.

Mifune: the wounds aint too deep, but surly you had enough, weapon, your name is Tsubaki right ? take this child and go.

Tsubaki: why you wiast your skill to help dung?

Black star: damn it, he called that not fight seriously?

Mifune: why you two come here? This lab run by a witch and dung?

Tsubaki: dung is responsible for make us hurt koan, we came get revenge.

Black star: i'm gonna punish that lizard for hurting my brother, no one control me and get's away with it, no one! do you understand me?!

Mifune: I see, sorry about that.

Koan: is not to late mifune to com with us, we got witch who the DWMA are okay with thanks to me.

Mifune: I see, so your willing to let us stay huh?

Koan: exactly.

Mosquito: what's wrong with you mifune? Hurry up and finished them off.

Mifune: why? this battle already ended.

Mosquito: the d-

Koan throw a rock to hit his nuts make mosquito groan in pain.

Mosquito: you... brat

Koan: pow! Right the grill!

Lala: haha!

Koan: hey manoploy

Mosquito: what?!

Koan: gunshot!

Koan: hey manoploy.

Mosquito: what?!

Koan: gunshot!

The short man got shot in a hole.

Koan elastic his arm around the girls, mifune, black star, sid, mira, aszua, and angela as he unlashed a minty gas breath then show there gone.

Mosquito: tch.

 **Timeskip**

Koan and the group went home.

koan: that went well.

He then heard a giggle.

Koan: huh?

He looks up to see medusa slither down from the roof to the wall then pinkie and taoakak pounce like a lion to hug koan.

Koan: TURTLE ONION!

Medusa: welcome home king cobra~.

Pinkie: Hi Koany!

taokaka: welcome home meow!

koan: yellow what doing? Me hungry!

Medusa: (about to strip) okay, what meat do you like~?

Pinkie: back off snakey! You already got yours!

Medusa: bite me!

Taokaka: no! Mine!

Koan's stomach growling very loud.

Medusa: fuck it!

She grabs him and dash away to his room as she strip her clothes off.

Medusa: g ahead! Eat me!

Koan: very well.

He then bite into her neck and start feasting on him, making her moan

 **Timeskip**

As everyone eating dinner since tsume, charllote and tsubaki cooked.

Koan: my my medusa you sure are stingy

Medusa: can't resist when your around.

Maka: so junior and lunialle , how many souls you collected.

Koan. Jr: 80.

Lunialle: we're almost there mommy!

Maka: that's amazing!

Pinkie: I'm so proud of you two!

She ruffle their heads till pop out animal featured

Pinkie: AH SO CUTE!

Koan: sure is! Also let get ready since now loan have munch new and improve showing to deal with dung and his allies, for good! Hahahahaha!

 **Timeskip**

At street around the area is a woman with two daughter who looking up the sun going down , one is a little girl of brown hair and reddish brown eyes and a dress along her older sister have long brown hair beneath her shoulder , same eyes along wear a yellow long sleeves shirt reveal her stomach , brown short and low heel sandals as they going for a walk.

?: whoa, I see a snake in the sky.

?: it sure is racheal

?: hey girls, what are you doing? Your father is waiting for us.

As they walk down.

Racheal: did you see it mommy ? The snake in the sky ?

Mom: I'm sure that's just a cloud dear.

?: the gray one is something and i think.

Racheal: wich one sarah?

Then she spotted a dog from the dumpster.

Racheal: a puppy! (run to the dog)

Mom: wait! It probably dirty honey, leave it alone, sarah go get your sister.

Sarah: okay mom.

Sarah follow racheal to the dog who it behind and even in the shadow a snake of crimson streak and black spy on them and looked at sarah.

?: hmm, like i let you get away this time , also koany will be surprise.

Racheal: a puppy come here.

Sarah: careful racheal.

Then the dog came to racheal and sarah.

Racheal: what's the matter? Your lonely are you?

They just star at the puppy long enough to hear a hiss, they look closer to see a black snake with dirty brown arrows in the dogs mouth.

Sarah: what the f-

The snake from the puppy about to go in sarah's mouth but the snake that red streak push it to go in racheal's mouth instead and the snake with red streak turn arrow with a jack o lantern face went to sarah's mouth as they jerked back a bit.

Mom: racheal? Sarah? Sweeties? (spotted the two) oh you two shouldn't play with stray dogs.

Then showing arrows while they still standing went down to their throat without the woman didn't know.

Mom: listen what mommy said, you don't wanna get in trouble, (raised her eyebrow at them) what is it you two?

Racheal?: nothing, coming sorry mommy.

Mom: and you sarah?

Sarah?: sorry, it's nothing mom.

Later at night.

As they went that racheal? In her pj Kept staring watching tv and sarah? In her pj nightown lean against the wall.

Sarah?: I'm fine, just relaxing.

Racheal?: (whisper) always do what mother tells your your not a good girl you'll be punished.

Sarah?: (walk up to her and look down) but which is a good girl little sister? You? Or her?

She then turn off the T.V.

Sarah?: we're going to bed.

racheal?: goodnight mommy, see you tomorrow

as they went to their rooms, sarah? looked at the mirror and smile.

Sarah?: che che che che che che, let the madness begin~.

she look at the body then fondle her breasts along her ass and the curves.

Sarah?: what a lovely body you have for a teenager, my wonderful king will be pleased to take you into his kingdom~.

then she sniff to see open the door to see racheal? walk to her parent's room as she roll her eyes.

Sarah?: your not fooling me D-usa.

Mom: don't you think racheal has been acting a little weird?

Dad: what about sarah?

Mom: she looks okay, but she is the same for racheal, i'm not sure how to explain it. they seem kind of off.

Dad: kids are like that, they change over night without their parents noticing, i don't think is just anything to worry about she just growing up, that's all. (went to sleep)

Mom: but...your right(went to sleep)

Then open the door the mom see racheal? but freaked out but next to the wall they don't know is sarah? spying.

Mom: AH!

Dad: wha?! What is happening?!

Then racheal? crying in the bed with her mom and dad then sarah? came in.

Sarah?: what's going on? I heard a noise.

Racheal?: mommy, daddy, help! I saw a big scary snake! It was gonna swallowed me up and eat up me! Make it stop!

Mom: a snake?

sarah? then left the room as she know the mom getting specious about racheal?

Sarah?: (smile) it'll be time, for my koans madness to begin~.

Then she felt a spank of her ass, make her moan, she turn to see a jack o lantern smile and shape of koan as it disappeared.

Sarah?: oh~, you will be a great offering to him~, very soon~.

Then the next day in DWMA at the classroom with the girls, koan and stein is going to start his lecture on whatever he is thinking along the learning.

Koan: alright everyone, class is almost starting as soon lesson, koan show you of his kamen rider list along new alien forms and new two ultimate modes, hahahaha! (Make a real dog noise)

he snaps his fingers to make another scroll appear.

liz: he have us worried of hwat I ehard, i'm glad he's alright.

pinkie: that's koany for ya !

meme: never break his promise.

maka: yep, he's getting madder as ever ! and so do we ! and ready for a fight !

patty: oh ! I bet we ready for a fight right now !

kid: sit down patty.

patty: fine but can we at least have a party later ?

pinkie: sure ! I can pull out the balloons, cakes,cupcakes, streamers and more !

anya: I remember koan's birthday coming ,we should start there.

blue star: I agree, to show how munch we love and appreciate him.

liz: we're missing someone else you know.

blue star: my dumbass brother.

Liz: let me guess, Blackstar in another fight Tsubaki? What a jerk, he goes off a fight and leave you here, what's the deal about that guy?

Tsubaki: is how he is, blackstar is a little different then everyone that's all.

Then came out is koan as captain underpants in his boxer and cape.

Koan: TRA LA LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Taokaka: koan is funny!

Koan: koan is captain underpants.

All the girls have rocket nosebleed seeing him in his underpants.

Maka: ABS! MINE!

Koan: later since wer'e in class now.

Stein: please put some clothes on koan.

Koan: okie dokie!(put his clothes on) also stein here(give him some medicine) some antidote medince.

Stein: um… thanks.

Koan: take it, now.

Stein he open the top and swallowed some pills and twist the nail then black star came in.

Black star: hey sorry i'm late.

Stein: another fight?

Black star: yeah is cool, miss marie was a super visor.

Stein: and how it go?

Black star:(smirk) heh, I am the biggest star in the academy (thumbs up) honestly I won.

Koan: honesty you fucked up now boy.

Then stain pushed black star out of the halls as blue star sighed in annoyance.

Stein: winner or loser your still late for class, you can enjoy yourself here in the hallway (close he door)

Black star: damn it.

He then do a push up with two finger.

Black star: _I have to get stronger, and to fixed my damage to koan thanks to that damn bastard dung._

Maka: what's been getting to black star lately? He's fighting so munch.

Soul: yeah 10 fight and 10 victory's with no weapon, somethings off.

Koan: even without Tsubaki, let say a rivalry, it remind the time a match tie the most even ben and Austin be awe...

Kid: who?

Koan: my brother zack.

Kid: oh, I wonder if I can meet them?

Koan: you may.

Soul: seem you and zack have in common.

Koan: yes, we both share the same thing, brains and brawn's, hot head, ex-girlfriend, torment, rootbeer...also he's bent not broken like me, as I'm the agent of chaos, he's the agent of death...meaning I do well of heaven and hell, but him for the before life, spirit world or somewhere that not heaven and hell...when I got amnesia of people think I'm a villain, zack and I fight like no tomorrow a bit, even in training spar...koan is like a beast and zack is like among a titan.

Liz: I see.

Koan: as for Blackstar, I can sense when I see his fight to mifune, believe he can be the most star of it, but mifune holding back and even if I was but still in a level like his who a strong swordman, black star feel like he out power and along his strength, he want to surpass it by fighting the most strong member in DWMA, maybe don't want Tsubaki in danger or wanted to himself, and he still wont forgive himself and pissed at dung for what he did...to that "day".

Patty appeared and hugged him as she is tearing.

Koan: is okay patty, that no longer exist, (wipe her tears off) and i'm not mad at you.

She then barry herself into his fur cape.

Koan: shh. shh. shh. is okay, I did a number on dung in that mission for all of you.

He then hugs patty to comfort her.

koan: anyway I get the feeling that i'm next of black star's opponent list,even if I can, anyway back to the lesson.

koan and stein showing the board drewing.

koan: as you all may know that asura is dead but dung here the problem, got some of a little of his power merge to his, arrived of arahcane's dark side, dark archance meaning the arachnophobia and dung's team together is a problem to us all now, unleashing an evil corrupted madness.

Then stain slap the chulk board as a strip is on it that said 'duel arts'.

Stein: now lets learn about duel arts. (the word almost fall off but fix it) is simple when don't explain it in words, this lesson is doing not listening.

Koan eyes on kid, liz, and patty.

Koan: some say your slower then other but koan doubt till koan know you can do it.

Patty rubs her face onto his while still in his fur cape as kid and liz do the same,then went back to their desk and koan wink at them.

Koan: alright we'll call your name and please step out of the class room.

Stein: first we'll have ox and harbord, get down here.

Koan: maka.

Maka: sweet! (got up)

Stein: with soul of course.

Koan: hey black star! bring your ass in here!

black star: (came in and wipe the sweat) in or out, make up your mind.

Koan: then make up your mind of what the hell you use your brain or not, so don't fuck with me and this class.

Black star: o-okay. (nodded fast a bit)

Koan: and last, blue star, charlotte, taokaka and pinkie pie.

Pinkie pie: yay! What am I doing again?

Koan: koan have no idea, but is fun! (scratch his head with his foot)

Stein: up to this this point your resimating souls with your respected partner but the fact of matter is your still kids.

Koan: single soul residence not enough but not only a partner but teammate as one to facing this type of enemies, do that of resting all of it.

Maka: all nine of us to match wavelength?

Stein: I realize this is a new concept you, but give it a try anyway come after us with all you got.

Koan: hotdog! Give koan your best shot!

Ox and harbord: creepy

Black star: HELL YEAH!

koan: and a bonus, you guys can watch koan fight himself as duplicate, angel koan vs demon koan, also koan try his new alien so...first girl who raised their hands and call out an animal for me to transformed be the lucky one to have a taste of my soul!

Maka and soul: wolf!

Koan: bingo! After class ya'll have a taste of my soul and yours!

 **meanwhile**

Mom is cooking breakfast as sarah? and racheal? are at the table.

Racheal?: where's breakfast mommy?

Mom: yes you are dear, it'll be ready soon, there plenty more for seconds.

Give the two girl breakfast.

Sarah?: thanks mom!

Racheal?: it looks so yummy!

Mom turn to see the two sister eat.

Mom: I guess it was my imagination after all. (walk off)

as they are eating racheal? show a boring look as sarah? narrow her eyes on her of that look.

Sarah?: something wrong? Dear little sister?

Racheal?: oh nothing sister.

Sarah?: (grin) oh really?

Racheal?: (Eat another bite and sigh) this is best a mother can do ? what a pathetic boring taste of a meal.

Sarah?: as if a mother like if you for example , now how to make a meal for a child because when was the last time you show care ever since you always put him in the corner in his room that dark for such selfishness desire?

Racheal?: what are you ta-

Sarah?: snaky escapey from me~.

They both glaring while smirking.

Racheal?: seem i'm not the only one living under someone skin.

Sarah?: I make sure you wont have her nor her sister, beside he fixed us for our sin and crime, along give our son the love by both mother and father...your just like my shadow who from the past that need to be change.

The mom notice a spider came down with his webs.

Mom: uh theirs a spider in here, where did that filly thing get in here?

then she notice a centipede, a scorpion with a jack o lantern face on the back and a black spider with red jack o latern face on the back.

Mom: what the?

she back away then the centipede, scorpion and spider kill the window a bit as racheal? grab the spider, sarah? grab the spider, centipede and scorpion munch to mom shock and horror. As they open there hands to the bugs and two spiders became dust.

Racheal?: dark Arachne,it didn't take her long to notice.

sarah?: sis and koany, time for my king to begin his plan(giggle mad)

mom: racheal , sarah what?

Sarah? then picked up Racheal?

racheal?: mommy, i'm going outside to play.

sarah?: and i'm watching her.

And start to walk, sarah? wear a sleeves red jacket.

Sarah?: and we're going to have lots of fun.

mom: hold it racheal, sarah, where you two going? (hold sarah?'s arm)

rahceal?: a good friend of mine is waiting for me , let go.

sarah? smiled then turn his head to face her.

Sarah?: she right and don't worry mother, your daughters will be fine, well, minus this one~. (mad giggle)

mom: wait who are you two? your not racheal and sarah.

Sarah chuckled though her grinning teeth as medusa start to show her own fur frame though sarah's body and racheal smirk as they showing their voice.

Medusa/sarah: greetings 'mother'.

Anti-medusa/racheal: what a bad mother, treating your own daughters like strangers.

Mom let go of majorly shocked.

Medusa/sarah: they are good little girls, but don't worry, you'll have your little girl back.

Anti-medusa/racheal: doubtful, but so easy to control.

Medusa/sarah: I see this girl is a big fan of my husband.

Then black and red arrows cut of the other black arrows, then they walk off as they put their hoodie on.

Anti-medusa/Racheal: don't forget to lock the doors and windows.

medusa/sarah: some snake,spider,scorpion and a cute ceptipede might get in.

anti-meudsa/rahcea: bye-bye mommy.

then medusa/sarah grip her as anti-meudsa/racheal giggle then teleported away leaving shoes.

Medusa/sarah: that little imposter snake brat.

Mom: p-please me you'll bring racheal back and protect her along help sarah too.

Medusa/sarah: you have my word, and I would never disappoint my king~. (giggle)

then she walk off while swaying her hips and close the door.

back to DWMA

koan: alright , time to go wild !

he slap his nemetrix to become clawser, then slap it again to become U. Clawser.

U. Clawser: ya'll be lucky to see, (he touch his nemetrix dial to pop out) you see two mode that stronger from the original ultimate form, my brother Austin maybe ben and zack have ultimate form but even mega and hyper...but mine is known as omega and alpha evne with enchant armor.

he slap it as a red flash the body as clawser is now have Anthropomorphism appearance and enchanted armors around him.

?: meet, **OMEGA CLAWSER!**

Soul: (hugs it) MINE!

O. Clawser: later soul, first show me the fight along everyone work together.

O. Claswer in his wolf stance then eyeing on soul, maka, black star, pinkie pie, taokaka, blue star, charlotte, ox and hoard while stein twist his nail and O. Clawser wiggle his tail and growling.

Maka: koany will be unpredictable as usual but I have a feeling he adapting ever since his fought with the kishin and his new aliens and new two mode.

Soul: yes, (smile) che che che, I know stein not messing around and hard to say to koany, we'll justh ave to figure this out(turn to her weapon form)

pinkie: ready tao?

Taokaka: yep!

Charlotte turn to her weapon form and blue star catch her.

Ox: let's go.

Harbard: I still don't see how we suppose to match wavelength to these guys but okay, however i'm scared that koan might eat me.

He turn to a staff.

Then stein's nail stop and click. Black star charge in and jump up and back his fist.

Black star: die! Mad sicnetist wacko!

Stein got in the rolling chair, blue star charge in and swing her weapon but O clwaser easily doging as if an air blowing a piece of paper then back flip avoid taoakaka who form a claw blade for pinkie to swing, then black star try to hit o. clawser but not working.

Black star: four eye freak!

O. Clawser: anyone wanna join?

Stein: your overthinking it, it wont do it.

Maka: I can barely think at all with people watching us.

Black star: damn you!

O. Clawser turn ox and to black star as he grin wider and snicker.

Ox: alright my turn!

Stein and O. Clawser use black star as a shield when ox poke him to the butt.

Ox: royal thunder!

Then black star got zapped.

Black star: (grab ox) DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH HUH?!

Ox: hey man is yoru own fault, your the one who jump in front of my attack.

Maka: move it!

Try to hit stein and o. clawser, pinkie and blue star almost got o. clawser, maka accidentally hit black start to get crash to the wall.

Black star: maka…(grab her) you damn idiot!

Maka: my bad sorry black star.

O. clawser zoom to grab harbod the push ox to maka and black star, he poke ox's butt.

O. Clawser: **ROYAL THUNDER!**

Then ox got Electrocuted along maka and black star.

O. clawser: that's a little disappointing.

O. clawser turn to pinkie and blue star.

O. Clawser: but you two did great, you almost got me so good job!

Pinkie pie: oh thank you.

Blue star: thanks my red star.

He turn back to koan.

Koan: as a reward, of tasting my soul for later.

He see maka still out, then he go and give her a nice deep kiss along tasting and feasting her soul.

Maka: _w-whats happening… I feel… like my soul is…. Oh~._

Koan smirk then he let maka drinking of his soul as well. She felt like she is drowning in his madness.

Koan:(break the kiss) another lesson class, I can drink the souls I have to but koan can let someone but only his wife can have some of his soul! But with madness beyond dung and dark arhcane, since maka still have the blood of madness but with mine, (grin very mad) let say 3, 2...1!

Then maka laugh like the joker then jump like a spring and shaking her head and show her fox feature to lean to koan's legs.

Koan: and there you have it!

Then later as koan enjoying his banana pudding rootbeer float while black star and ox begin a spar.

Black star: professor i'm gonna beat the crap out of ox now, you act as my vice supervisor?

Stein: save your fighting after class.

Ox: whatever you say professor, but black star and I settle this eventually,

stein: why do I bother?

Ox: do you think you'll stand a chance against the royal thunder commander?

He about to attack but black star punch his face.

Black star: SHUT UP!

Sent ox flying but crash koan and spill his wonderful drink to the ground, black star and everyone pale even stein.

koan's eys turn hollow with a frown looked down on his banana pudding rootbeer float ruin.

koan: so balck star, is that how it is huh?

Liz: uh ho.

Patty: never fear! Patty is here!

But ryuko popped in and pulled out another drink for koan.

Koan: ruff? (sniff around and dog feature go) drink! Ruff! Ruff! Ruff!

koan act as a dog and run to licking and sipping his drink as a dog, patty pouted and flop onto her chair.

Patty: Damn it ryuko matoi! I call dibs!

Ryuko: sorry, you should be faster, ha!

Patty: grr!

Patty tackle ryuko and they fight in dust cloud.

Koan glared black star as he give him "I got my eyes on you" move his two finger of his eyes to black star's eyes make black star pee himself while koan got back to drinking his float.

Patty and ryuko finish there scuffle but they are still mad at each other.

black star: I need to go cuz I just pee myself of koan almost kill me.

koan: well class we'll wait of koan angel and devil koan another time since koan finished drink

 **Timeskip**

At koan's home of table with shaula, carnage, blair, bendy, alice, boris toxin, tsume, bulk, eruka in left and right table enjoying meal. Koan the front table with archane sit on his lap, pouring a drink in the glass archane enjoying dinner and little guy with black cloak and skull like mask setting things up, showing a screen of the enemies doing something, watching there movements.

Bendy: it looks like those bimbos are being children, (light a cigar and make a puff) kind of fitting for them.

Alice: bendy no smoking in the house and eating.

Bendy: come on alice, just one? And for us old toons it's kind of our thing.

Alice: yeah but as your wife, not around the kids, at least it show safety and health.

Bendy: when you get into that?

Boris: since an hour.

bendy: okay I can do it outside.

koan: enjoying yourself archane?

Arachne: why ye I am, even when you pound me all day long~.

Koan: indeed.

He see the video of dark mifune been made.

Koan: seem they collect data of mifune.

Shaula: at least the real mifune and angela is with us now.

Koan: now sinestro, pantie and stocking's enemies gonna show and I was expecting the wendigo but it seem change of plans somehow, dung must plan out munch and I know the next move.

servant 42: lord koan, lady archane, lady shuala.

Koan: yes?

Servant 42: there's a guest waiting to see you.

Shuala: a guest you say?

Arachne: who is it?

Servant 42: she your little sister and koan's wife and queen.

Koan:(grin wider and laugh insane) hotdog.

Shuala: great.

Archane: I see, very well,(show her fan) show her in. (giggle) 

Koan, archane and Shaula now in another private room as archane make a huge webs for them to sit on. Then medusa/sarah walked in the room, her attire turn color black and appearance medusa like but teen.

archane: my ,my look at you.

shuala: interesting host.

koan: well what a adorable and sexy body you have medusa.

Medusa/sarah: why thank you my king cobra~, I offer you this girl to add your kingdom of beasts~.

koan: how she doing? and how it feel by the way ?

medusa/sarah: (play with her boobs) she's fine and like a glove.

koan: koan see, what about that anti imposter you ?

Medusa/sarah: she got a little girl but slithered off.

Shuala: we have seen a screen she reunite with dung and other.

Archane: appreantly my dark self and the anti you don't see eye to eye, so she let her play the game till soon get her, is a shame really.

Medusa/Sarah: a real shame, but enough of that, Koan dear, would you like to add this girl to your wonderful madness?

Koan: indeed,(grin) and you two can get along fine, koan can smell she is quite a fan of me huh ?

Medusa/sarah: why yes she is, she heard the rumors about you too.

Koan: good, could you please wake her up my snake queen?

Medusa/Sarah: (smile) of Course.

She close her eyes as her appearance change back to sarah and look around.

Sarah: huh? What happen?

She look up and see koan, shuala and archane.

Koan: yellow what doing?

Sarah: oh... my... god...

koan: you must be sarah, nice to meet you! hahahahahaha!

Sarah: I-it's you! It's really you!

Koan: that's me, me happy to meet koan's fan.

She blushed in embarrassment.

Koan: as you may know an enemy of dung's allies, anti medusa, who is the evil clone of medusa a good witch, she about to possessed your body but possessed your little sister and my medusa possessed your to keep you safe.

Sarah: that why the last thing I remember it.

Koan: how you like to join me and my kingdom sarah? With us, we can bring your sister back and safe.

Sarah: um...

Koan: something wrong?

Sarah: it's just, this is suddenly surprise me, is like my dream come true.

Koan: well sarah, you'll love a feeling of this.

He jump down and giving her a deep kiss as she blush but accepted the kiss and koan is now feeding her soul.

Koan: _Hmm, this tasted very sweet, even medusa's flavor._

Sarah: _what is...this? I can feel him tasting my soul~ I want...I want him...I've been waiting for this~._

Koan then smirk let her taste his soul make her moan like crazy then her mind starting to go crazy.

Sarah: _oh~, I'm drowning in madness, so good~ I want more! I want to be with my king ! hehehehe, HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!_

Medusa's voice: feels good huh?

Sarah: _oh yes~._

Koan:(break the kiss) so how is it?

Sarah: I feel... greedy, I want more, more of your wonderful madness.

Koan: and one more.

He hit her neck as she moan then pop out honey badger feature.

Koan: there, aren't you sweet?

Sarah: yes~, I want more~.

Koan: oh my want sexy greedy badger.

Then medusa took over again and feel her body tell sarah moan inside of her mind.

Medusa/sarah: my my, what a naughty mind with a body like this one~.

Koan: (fondle her breast and ass make her moan) indeed she is.

Medusa/sarah: would you like to take this body now~?

Koan: indeed but this time extra.

Archane and shuala appeared as they hugged Koan with a sexy smile.

Archane: I would love to join in~.

Shuala: give me your dick.

Koan: very well,(grin very wider) let the mating and soul eating, begin, hahahahah! Hotdog is time to go wild!


End file.
